Una Serpiente De Peluche
by silvergreenroyalty
Summary: Severus Snape acudió esa terrible noche al valle de Godric y estuvo a punto de hacer algo impensable, si no fuera por que Harry Potter hizo algo más que ser el niño-que-vivió, fue el niño que rompió la coraza de Snape, justo esa noche, con un simple gesto. Un severitus, para variar un poco.
1. Introducción

Severus Snape acudió esa terrible noche al valle de Godric y estuvo a punto de hacer algo impensable, si no fuera por que Harry Potter hizo algo más que ser el niño-que-vivió, fue el niño que rompió la coraza de Snape, justo esa noche, con un simple gesto.

Un severitus, para variar un poco.

La portada es de demitasse-lover en deviantart, yo solo la tomo prestada.


	2. El valle de Godric y un peluche

**01.- El valle de Godric y un peluche**

* * *

Severus Snape estaba destrozado. Ahí frente a si, tenía a la mujer que había sido su gran amor desde su tierna infancia, la persona en la que más confiaba, la primera persona a quien dejo entrar a su corazón después de su madre. Muerta. Inerte. Junto a la cuna de su hijo, el cual estaba lloriqueando, ya había llorado un buen rato y cuando vio que el adulto frente a él no respondía a su llanto, solo quedo en un leve lloriqueo. Snape había pasado también enfrente del cuerpo de su antiguo enemigo y el esposo de su amor platónico.

Su amo, antiguo amo, había ido a matar al hijo de ambos, gracias a su estúpida idea de decirle que había una profecía donde un niño sería su perdición. Cuando se la dijo a su amo, nunca relaciono está a su amiga y su familia. Y ese fue su error, pensar que su amo, el Señor Oscuro, podría respetar la vida de ella... eso y pensar que su amada permitiría que el Lord tomara la vida de su hijo sin oponer resistencia. Snape; en muchos aspectos, había sido un completo y total idiota. Y él lo sabía. Por eso el verla ahí en el suelo resultaba aún más doloroso. Por qué sabía que había sido culpa suya el que hubieran marcado a esa familia.

Si no fuera porque el silencio inundo la casa, jamás habría salido de ese shock. Se preguntó él porque estaba todo tan callado. El bebé se había quedado dormido de tanto llorar y Severus Snape por fin pudo reaccionar y lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a la cuna donde dormía el pequeño Harry.

Era la viva imagen de su enemigo jurado de la adolescencia, las ganas de retorcerle el cuellito no se hicieron esperar. ¿Qué sería lo peor que podría pasar? Una almohada encima de su cara y podría echarle la culpa al Lord, sería todo tan fácil, un momentito y ¡adiós al último de los Potter!, si no hubiera sido por un Potter, Lily jamás se hubiera alejado de su lado. Severus se repetía eso a menudo a manera de mantra. Ya tenía la almohada en sus manos y hubiera hecho lo impensable si en ese momento el pequeño Harry no hubiera abierto los ojos.

Sus ojos, idénticos a los de Lily. Severus se quedó nuevamente en shock. Podía ver el espíritu de Lily en esos ojos esmeralda. El último vestigio de su primer amiga y primer amor. ¿Y ahora que debería hacer? Ya no se sentía capaz de terminar la existencia del pequeño. E hizo exactamente lo contrario a lo que todo su cuerpo, su mente e instinto le pedían a gritos. Fue y levanto al pequeño en sus brazos, cuando el bebé estuvo tan cerca del adulto de ceño fruncido, tomo con sus manitas su nariz, eso hizo estornudar al mayor y el bebé estallo en pequeñas risas. Su inocencia lo protegía de la escena que había a su alrededor.

Snape no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció con el bebé en brazos, solo el ruido de una moto acercándose lo saco de su letargo. La moto ya estaba al frente de la casa y pudo ver a su otro enemigo jurado de la adolescencia, Sirius Black. Apenas llego y vio la casa, el hombre que en hace apenas unos años se dedicaba a hacerle la vida miserable estallo en un llanto desgarrador, incluso Snape, acostumbrado a usar una máscara de frialdad, no pudo menos que sentir lastima por el dolor de su enemigo. Si para él estaba siendo duro, no quería imaginar lo que significaba para Black haber perdido al hombre que se convirtió en su hermano, más que el de sangre que si tenía. Mientras él pensaba en esto, otra figura, más grande que ellos dos juntos se acercaba a la entrada, Black estaba tan centrado en su dolor que ni siquiera lo vio, pero Snape sí, así que dejo al bebé en su cuna y se ocultó bien.

—Hola pequeño—Dijo con una voz grave pero gentil la figura enorme—Me llamo Hagrid y soy amigo de tus papás. Tengo que llevarte conmigo, iremos a ver a otro amigo de tus papás. Le vas a caer muy bien Harry—.

El bebé se dejó cargar con tranquilidad a la vez que daba un pequeño bostezo que hizo que Hagrid soltara lagrimas tan gruesas como pelotas de ping-pong. Las cuales aparto rápidamente. Para asombro de Snape, que estaba oculto tras el armario de juguetes del pequeño, el recién llegado estaba mostrando mucha entereza. El bebé empezó a gesticular sus manitas hacia donde estaba él y puso en alerta al enorme hombre.

—...¿Qué pasa pequeño? ¿Viste algo? —.

Snape estaba temblando, si lo descubría podría pensar que él fue el causante de aquel crimen, así que con un poquito de magia no verbal conjuro un peluche del único animal que en ese momento se le ocurrió e hizo que sobresaliera de la puerta torcida del armario. Un peluche de serpiente.

—...¿Eso querías? ¿El peluche? Bueno, debió de ser de parte del amigo de tu mamá, quizás por fin hablaron y se reconciliaron, ¿Sabes pequeño? Ella quería mucho a su amigo y le hacía falta, parece que esta semana le iban a escribir, tu mamá y papá para hacer las paces. ¡Por Merlín pequeño! Es bueno saber que al menos alcanzaron a hacer eso tus p-pa-pa... p-padres. Mejor vámonos pequeño, no quiero que me veas llorar, no es algo agradable de ver—.

Una vez que el enorme hombre, que ahora podía reconocer como Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts; Snape supo que al menos el pequeño estaría a salvo si iba a estar bajo el cuidado de Dumbledore. Así que se limitó a observar como Black discutía un poco con Hagrid, se veía aún más alterado que antes, y luego de algo que dijo el semigigante, Black le dio la moto en la que llego y después de ver partir al hijo de sus mejores amigos, se desapareció de ahí.

Era hora de que desapareciera de ahí él también.

* * *

Desde esa fatídica noche, Severus Snape se había volcado en cumplir su rol como maestro de pociones en la escuela de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts; la institución donde su "protector" se encontraba y donde podía estar sin ser juzgado por su reciente pasado. Habían pasado meses desde ese día y ahora ya eran vacaciones. Así que no podía volcarse en sus clases para acallar las voces de su conciencia, daba vueltas como animal enjaulado, no podía olvidarse del niño, por más que quisiera.

Se preguntaba constantemente como estaría, si estaría recibiendo las atenciones adecuadas, si era querido, si lo cargaban, si dormía bien, y, por último, el mismo pensamiento recurrente, si dormía en las noches abrazando su peluche de serpiente. Esos pensamientos lo estaban devorando vivo. Tenía que hacer algo, y pronto, o su sanidad mental quedaría pendiendo de un muy, pero muy delgado hilo. Sabía que el comedor compulsivo de dulces de limón no le daría la ubicación del niño, así que recurrió a su mejor arma, su intelecto.

Empezó por descartar a las familias mágicas, los Potter no tenían parientes vivos a donde pudiera ser enviado el niño, sus abuelos habían fallecido antes de que naciera Harry, además de que no se conocían primos de James Potter, así que la familia de James Potter quedaba descartada en su análisis. Caso contrario era la familia de Lily Potter, Severus había conocido a Lily en su infancia, así que sabía que tenía una hermana, desconocía si tenía primos o si sus padres seguían vivos, pero su hermana era una apuesta más segura. Así que realizó un hechizo rastreador con el nombre de Petunia Evans. Irónicamente, funciono. Dumbledore había puesto un hechizo _Fidelio_ sobre Harry Potter, pero no sobre Petunia Evans. Ya tenía su dirección, el número 4 de Privet Drive en Surrey.

* * *

Había estado planeando esto por semanas, y aun así estaba nervioso. Sabía que Petunia lo recordaría, ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo si hizo que le cayera una rama de un árbol encima? Y, aun así, ahí estaba, cargando un regalo para el pequeño Harry, hoy era su segundo cumpleaños. Y llevaba también un regalo para Petunia, una botella de whiskey muggle de 10 años, consejo del retrato de su madre. Iba incluso vestido con un traje muggle, para que la hermana de Lily no se sintiera "ofendida".

Toco muy nervioso a la puerta y fue recibido por un corpulento hombre con una cara parecida a un cerdo con bigote de morsa.

—¿Qué desea? —.

—Busco a la señorita Petunia Evans—.

—Usted debe estar atrasado de noticias, ya no es más una Evans, ahora es una Dursley. Es mi esposa—.

—¡Oh! Mil disculpas, entonces, ¿Podría hablar con su esposa? —.

—Ya la llamo, ¿Me dice su nombre? —.

—Snape, dígale que la busca Snape. Ella sabe quién soy—.

—Muy bien. Petunia, querida, te busca un señor Snape en la puerta—.

El cerdo bigotón se fue y casi inmediatamente se presentó Petunia Dursley con una bolita de grasa muy parecida a un pequeño cerdito en brazos que gritaba quejándose de algo ininteligible. Hijo de la bola de grasa mayor, supuso.

—¿Qué quieres pelo grasiento? Mi hermana ya no está aquí, ¡Largo! —.

—Tuny, Tuny, Tuny, ¿Así saludas a los viejos amigos? ¿No querrás hacer una escena enfrente de tu esposo verdad? —.

Petunia Dursley rodó los ojos, exasperada—Repito ¿Qué quieres Snape? —.

—Ver a Harry por supuesto—.

—¿Y a ti que te importa el mocoso? —.

—Me importa porque es el hijo de mi mejor amiga, así que o me dejas verlo o convierto a tu marido en una morsa, aunque ya solo le falta la piel, ¿Tú decides? —.

Petunia Dursley bufo molesta, sabía que Snape compartía la misma "anormalidad" de su hermana y de que Vernon, su marido, no sabía que además de su hermana, Petunia conocía a otra persona así.

—Pasa y no digas o hagas nada "extraño"—.

Snape paso a sentarse en la sala y vio como Petunia preparaba un servicio de té. Al menos eso podía decirse de la mujer, vivía para las apariencias y no permitiría que el hecho de que despreciara con toda su alma al hombre, le impidiera ser una buena anfitriona. Afortunadamente para ambos, esa noche Vernon Dursley tenía una cita con unos compañeros de trabajo para tomar unos tragos y los dejo solos.

—...Bien, mi esposo ya se fue, ahora si dime que es lo que buscas Snape—.

—Lo que te dije en la entrada, quiero ver a Harry—.

—Entonces espera aquí—.

Se fue por unos instantes y oyó algo parecido a un pestillo abriéndose, en ningún momento se oyó que los pasos de petunia se dirigieran a las escaleras, lo que quería decir que Harry estaba en la planta baja. Instantes después, Petunia regresaba con un pequeño de pelo negro revuelto como nido de pájaros y que abrazaba con verdadero fervor un peluche de serpiente algo sucio. Sintió que su corazón se rompía un poco al ver al pequeño.

Estaba más delgado de lo que debería un niño de su edad, y tenía el rostro cubierto de lagrimitas, llevaba ropa más grande que su talla y tenía la cara sucia de polvo, como si hubiera estado escondido en un armario o alacena o detrás de un mueble. Y entonces su mente conecto el sonido de pestillo y utilizo magia contra Petunia, la cual nunca vio venir el hechizo.

Usando un _Legeremens_ , Severus Snape vio lo que había pasado desde que Petunia y Vernon Dursley recogieron al pequeño Harry, vio la carta de Dumbledore explicándoles la situación, vio a Petunia pensando seriamente en enviar al niño a un orfanato, vio las privaciones del pequeño y los maltratos que había recibido en esos meses, y finalmente vio al pequeño ser encerrado en la alacena debajo de las escaleras y convertirlo en su "habitación". Después de eso, estaba más que tentado a esperar a Vernon y tirarle un buen _Sectumsempra_ , y a Petunia, aún no estaba seguro de que hacerle, al final decidió algo más sensato y la liberó del hechizo.

—...¡Monstruo! ¿Cómo te atreves a usar tu "rareza" conmigo? —.

—No me tientes Petunia, que podría hacerte algo peor de lo que estoy pensando, ¿Cómo pudiste ensañarte así con un niño inocente? ¿Cómo permitiste que tu marido le pegara a un pequeño? —.

—¡Es para curarlo de su anormalidad! No permitiré que eso continúe. Si los golpes le quitan lo anormal, habremos salvado su vida. Si se queda sin "eso", ya no tendrá ningún peligro—.

—Ya, y el hecho de que sea el hijo de tu hermana, a la cual siempre envidiaste, no tiene nada que ver con los golpes ¿Verdad? Eres un despojo que no merece llamarse humano, y te justificas diciendo que es por "su bien". Es envidia lo que tienes Petunia, nunca aceptaste que tu hermana fuera especial y tu no. Y ahora te desquitas con su hijo porque ya no puedes hacerlo con tu hermana—.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? Yo no quería cuidar a su pequeño monstruo, y ahora por haber aceptado cuidarlo, tengo que hacerlo hasta que cumpla los 17 años. Yo no quiero hacerlo, me recuerda tanto a ella—.

—Entonces creo que ambos queremos lo mismo Petunia—.

Dijo Snape con una sonrisa torcida mientras le extendía el whiskey con una mano y la invitaba a sentarse con la otra, mientras el pequeño lo miraba un poco confundido, para luego irse directo hacia él—Hola pequeño, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —.

—¡Cumpleaños! —.

—Si Harry, es tu cumpleaños, te traje un regalo—.

Abrió la caja por el pequeño y saco un marco con la foto de una adolescente pelirroja que se movía saludando desde el marco.

—¡Mamá! —.

—Sí pequeño, es mami—.

El pequeño le dio un abracito a Snape sin dejar de aferrar su serpiente de peluche, con toda la sinceridad del mundo y se sentó en el piso con la foto en las manos, ignorando a ambos adultos. El pequeño "cerdito" jugaba en un corral, o más bien, estaba durmiendo en el corral.

—Bien Snape, soy toda oídos—.

—¿Qué opinarías de darme la custodia de Harry? —.


	3. Los engranes empiezan a girar

**02.- Los engranes empiezan a girar**

* * *

—Diría que te has vuelto loco Snape—.

Severus parpadeo sorprendido, esperaba otra reacción—¿Por qué Petunia? Tu no quieres cuidarlo y yo sí, dime; ¿En dónde está lo loco de este asunto? —.

—¿Es que no te lo dijeron? ¿Los "de tu clase" no te avisaron nada? —.

—Petunia, déjate de juegos y ve directo al grano—.

—Bien, entonces será mejor que leas esto—Petunia fue directo hacia un mueble que estaba en el recibidor y trajo con ella una carta, una carta escrita en pergamino—Esto estaba junto al bebé. Léela, así sabrás porque no puedo darte la custodia, aun cuando nada me haría más feliz que dejar de cuidar al niño—.

La carta que le entrego Petunia a Severus estaba escrita con una pulcra caligrafía manuscrita, casi como florituras de varita... ¡Dumbledore! En cuanto vio la carta, Snape supo que era de Dumbledore. La leyó completa, varias veces, hasta que por fin encontró un vacío en la carta, una pequeña falla en el plan de Dumbledore para proteger al chico.

—Petunia querida, sirve un par de vasos del whiskey que te he dado, creo que tengo una solución que nos beneficiara a ambos—Petunia levanto una ceja para demostrar su incredulidad, pero hizo lo que le pidió Snape, regreso con un par de vasos con hielo y whiskey y le dio uno a su inesperado aliado—La protección de Harry se llama protección de sangre Petunia. Solo puede tenerla si está cerca de la "sangre" de quien dio la vida por él, en este caso sus padres, de la familia Potter no hay más descendientes vivos que el pequeño Harry, y tú y tu hijo son los últimos descendientes de la familia Evans, los parientes de sangre más cercanos de Lily. Pero hay una pequeña falla en el plan de Dumbledore, la protección de sangre no dice que tengas que vivir sola con el niño ni que este tenga que vivir bajo tu techo—.

—¿Qué estás diciendo Snape? Acabas de decir que debe vivir cerca de su "familia" más cercana... —.

—Exacto Petunia, cerca. La palabra clave es "cerca". Dime, ¿Qué vecino te disgusta más? ¿El del número 6 o el del numero 8? —.

—¿Mis vecinos de al lado? ¿Qué estás pensando Severus? —.

—Convertirme en tu vecino, por supuesto—.

—¿Para qué harías eso? —.

—"Cerca de su familia", la protección seguirá vigente mientras ustedes estén cerca, pero eso no implica que Harry deba vivir bajo el mismo techo que ustedes. La solución más obvia es que viva conmigo y ambos vivamos al lado de ustedes. ¿No lo crees? —.

—¿Y cómo harías para que alguno de mis vecinos te venda su casa? —.

—Tengo mis métodos—.

—¿Y qué ganaríamos nosotros? —.

Severus Snape sonrió, si algo conocía como la palma de su mano, era la codicia y ambición en las personas.

—¿Qué deseas Petunia? —.

—Dinero, pero no quiero que me des dinero, quiero que Vernon tenga mucho dinero. Quiero que nuestra familia tenga suficiente dinero para nunca preocuparnos por eso. Sé que puedes hacerlo Snape, sé que la "rareza" de mi hermana y la tuya pueden lograrlo—.

—Puedo hacerlo, sí. Pero yo también quiero algo a cambio Petunia—.

—Tendrías al niño contigo. ¿Qué más quieres? —.

—Necesito que finjas por mí Petunia, ¿No creerás que el viejo se dará por vencido fácilmente, verdad? Tratará de convencerte de que lo mejor para el niño es que permanezca contigo. Y ahí es donde necesito que finjas que al darme la custodia, lo estás haciendo por el bien del niño—.

—¿Y cómo planeas lograr eso? —.

—Simple, una vez que me mude, le escribirás al viejo y le dirás que viste a un vecino sospechoso, para hacerlo solo escribe un mensaje en el reverso de la carta que te dio. En cuanto el venga me vera y tratara de que me vaya, y tu estarás pendiente y le dirás que te sentirás más segura si yo estoy ahí. Aunque él te diga que te vayas, quédate cuando discutamos, no pasará nada, le diré que quiero la custodia y que estoy dispuesto a vivir cerca de ustedes para protegerlos también, y esa parte la cumpliré Petunia. No solo protegeré al niño, sino también a ustedes. Cuando el acepte que yo tenga la custodia, te pedirá que al menos visites seguido al niño y tú dirás que sí—.

—¿Tendré que visitarlos? —.

—No mucho, quizás solo una hora al día, tendrás que fingir cariño frente al niño. No puedo borrar los golpes que ustedes ya le dieron, pero su mente aun no formará recuerdos permanentes, así que, si finges quererlo, el pensará que lo quieres y el vejete tendrá que aceptar que es un buen arreglo el que hicimos tú y yo de "compartir" al niño—.

—Vernon, ¿Tiene que saberlo? —.

—Creo que sería conveniente, después de todo a él mismo le conviene este arreglo—.

—Dame un par de días para pensarlo—.

—Bien Petunia, solo una última cosa, no más golpes al niño y tienes que alimentarlo bien en lo que lo piensas. Si llego a ver un solo rasguño, o moretón, no responderé, ¿Estoy siendo claro? —.

—Como el cristal, Severus—.

—Te enviare una lechuza en dos días, en cuanto la veas, dale en la pata tu respuesta. Me voy—.

Petunia no hizo el intento de acompañarlo a la puerta, tenía muchas cosas que pensar. Y Severus supo que había puesto en marcha algo grande, aunque no sabía aun que tan grande ni que tanto iba a cambiar su vida con esta decisión. Envió la lechuza a casa de los Dursley 2 días después como había acordado y no tardo más que unas horas en regresar con la respuesta de Petunia, Severus no pudo menos que sonreír. _"Trato hecho, el vecino que menos me agrada es el del número 6"._

Ahora Severus tenía que poner a funcionar los engranajes.

* * *

Severus estuvo observando atentamente a los vecinos de Petunia por días, buscando la forma de que se sintieran impelidos a abandonar su casa y venderla rápidamente, pero parecían una familia muy feliz de vivir en Privet Drive, y se hubiera dado por vencido con ellos, hasta que vio al hermano del papá ir de visita. Llego en un coche que a todas luces decía "cuesto más de lo que vale tu casa", y la cara de amargura del padre le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber, así que al día siguiente forzó al padre con un _imperius_ a comprar un billete de lotería en la farmacia en donde compraba sus cigarros y luego coló un poco de Felix Felicis en su té de la tarde.

Su plan funciono de maravilla, el individuo no podía creer la suerte de haberle pegado al gordo, justo el día que compraba un billete de lotería por primera vez en su vida. Esa misma noche empezaron a empacar y llamaron a un servicio de bienes raíces al cual Severus acudió al día siguiente diciendo que quería comprar una casa.

Y sin más, la familia vecina de los Dursley, se fue. En menos de dos días. Y la casa ya había sido vendida a un excéntrico maestro de "química" de una escuela particular. Al menos es la versión que circulo entre los vecinos de Privet Drive, y Petunia Dursley, se "ofreció" a ir a visitar al "nuevo" vecino para investigarlo y así empezó la pantomima que había planeado con Severus Snape.

* * *

—¿PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE SEVERUS? ¿VIVIR CON LOS MUGGLES? ¿CON ESTOS MUGGLES PRECISAMENTE? ¿Y POR QUE? ¿POR EL NIÑO? NO ME DIGAS QUE AHORA TE IMPORTA EL NIÑO, ¡NO TE IMPORTO CUANDO LE DIJISTE A VOLDEMORT SOBRE LA PROFECÍA! —.

Albus Dumbledore, conocido como el mago más grande de los últimos tiempos, estaba gritándole a Severus Snape como quien le grita a su hijo por haber chocado el coche familiar, o en el caso de los magos, robar la escoba favorita de tu padre.

—PRECISAMENTE ALBUS, POR ESO, POR QUE LA CULPA NO ME DEJA ES QUE NO PUEDO ALEJARME DEL NIÑO, LO PROTEGERÉ MEJOR SI ESTOY CERCA DE ÉL Y, ADEMÁS, QUIERO QUE EL NIÑO VIVA CONMIGO, LO PROMETÍ ¿RECUERDAS? ¡PROMETÍ QUE TE AYUDARÍA A CUIDARLO! —.

Luego de eso, Albus se apretó el puente de la nariz en un gesto de frustración pura.

—Y recuerdo también que pediste que nadie se enterara, Severus—.

—Lo sé Albus, pero no puedo, simplemente mi conciencia, si quieres llámalo así, no me deja estar tranquilo si no estoy cerca del niño. Además no estoy pidiendo la custodia solo porque si, ¿Has pensado como va a vivir el niño sin un ambiente mágico? ¿Las carencias en su educación con que va a crecer? Y tu plan tiene fallas, ¿No encontré a Petunia y por ende a Harry, a pesar de tus excelentes barreras mágicas y el hechizo fidelio? —.

Albus Dumbledore resoplo, sabiendo que ese fue un error enorme en sus planes—Eso no te lo discuto, fue un descuido de mi parte—.

—Si me permiten, creo que Snape tiene razón—Dijo Petunia que estaba en la puerta, "escuchando" toda la conversación. Albus entro tan intempestivamente que se había "olvidado" de insonorizar la casa, al menos eso creyó—Me sentiría más segura sabiendo que uno de "su clase" estaría cerca del niño—.

—¿De dónde conoces a Snape querida? —El detalle de que Petunia Dursley había llamado a Snape por su nombre, no le pasó inadvertido a Dumbledore.

—Fuimos vecinos… esa nariz y ese pelo… lo reconocería donde fuera, señor—.

—¿En serio te sentirías más segura si él se queda cerca? —.

—Sí, y creo que también tiene razón sobre lo otro. El niño crecería mejor con él, nunca entendí el mundo de mi hermana. Además no estaría lejos de nosotros, estaría apenas al lado. Si Snape necesitara ayuda con el niño, estaríamos a un grito de distancia—.

Snape tenía que aceptar que Petunia Dursley era una excelente actriz, incluso él que sabía que todo era actuación, por un momento creyó que estaba hablando con sinceridad.

—Petunia, déjanos solos un momento. Quisiera hablar esto con Severus—.

Petunia salió dejando solos a los dos hombres.

—...Severus, ¿Sabes que esto cambia las cosas verdad?

—Sé que cambia las cosas Albus, pero estoy seguro de que no te refieres a eso. Así que escúpelo—.

—Te daré la custodia mágica de Harry, y Petunia debe cederte la custodia muggle del niño, pero con una condición—.

—Dila—.

—Debes dejar que haga un hechizo vinculante entre los dos… entre tú y Harry—.

—¿No confías en que cuide al niño? —.

—Confió en que lo cuidaras, en lo que no confió es en mis propias defensas. Como bien dijiste, fue relativamente fácil para ti, encontrarlos. Si tú puedes, ¿Cuántos más podrán? —.

—Bien, si eso te tranquiliza, haré el dichoso hechizo vinculante—.

—De acuerdo, vamos a casa de Petunia para hacerlo—.

Ambos hombres salieron de la casa de Severus y se dirigieron a la casa de Petunia, cruzaron el jardín, ya que ambas casas tenían una puerta de acceso compartida en la cerca del jardín, así que incluso eso jugaba a su favor para convencer a Dumbledore de que esta era una buena idea. En cuanto llegaron a casa de Petunia, esta los recibió con el ceño algo fruncido, pero parecía más bien "preocupada" por la discusión.

—...Tranquila Petunia—Dijo Dumbledore—Hemos llegado a un acuerdo que espero, beneficie a todos. ¿Podemos pasar? —.

Petunia solo se quitó de la puerta y los dos hombres entraron, se sentaron a la sala y Dumbledore convoco un servicio de té para los tres, y puso una pequeña "distracción mágica" en el corral donde jugaban los dos niños.

—...Petunia, ¿Estarías dispuesta a ceder la custodia de Harry? ¿Por su bien? —.

Petunia fingió que lo pensaba por un buen rato, algo que debía aplaudirle Severus, de verdad que era una magnifica actriz.

—Si es por el bien del niño, de acuerdo. Pero quiero poder visitar a mi sobrino cada que yo quiera—.

—Estoy seguro de que Severus no se opondría, ¿Verdad mi muchacho? —.

—No veo por qué no—.

Albus sonrió de forma misteriosa.

—Bien. Como sabrás querida, la protección de sangre actuara mientras Harry este cerca de ustedes, supongo que "cerca" es un término muy relativo y el que viva cerca de ustedes, aunque no bajo el mismo techo, debería bastar. Sin embargo, quisiera añadir una protección más, por si acaso. ¿Me dejas cargar a Harry un momento? —.

—Claro—Albus fue hasta el corral y levanto al pequeño en sus brazos, el cual le dio un jalón a su barba y luego del ligero gemido de dolor del mago, el pequeño se empezó a reír—Vaya, es todo un pilluelo. Severus, ven aquí por favor y saca tu varita—.

Severus Snape se acercó al mago y al pequeño, con la varita en la mano—Bien, este encantamiento es un hechizo de lealtad, juraras tu lealtad a Harry Potter, así el pequeño será tu responsabilidad de forma mágica, hasta que el mismo decida liberarte de ese juramento. Y si me lo permites decir, es mejor que nunca se entere de que has hecho ese juramento. Solo debes acercar tu varita al niño, dar un juramento que salga de tu corazón y luego llevar la varita a tu corazón—.

—Eso es todo—.

—Eso es todo—.

—Bien, entonces... Yo, Severus Snape, juro lealtad a Harry Potter. Juro cuidarte, protegerte y ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, y juro que daré mi vida por la tuya si es necesario—.

Y dicho esto, una luz azulada brillo en la varita. Albus supo que algo no era normal y antes de que Albus lo detuviera, Severus llevo la varita hasta su corazón donde el destello azul le dio de lleno y lo rodeo por completo, dejándolo momentáneamente aturdido. Y luego se desplomo.

Severus sintió un chorro de agua fría dándole en la cara y Severus despertó enojado—¿Quién me echo agua? ¿Por qué estoy en el suelo? —.

—¡Por Merlín Severus! ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué hemos hecho? —.

Albus Dumbledore estaba asustado cargando a un dormido Harry. Albus solo esperaba un juramento de "protección", no supo porque Severus hizo ese otro juramento y desconocía la razón de lo demás que había pasado.

—¿A qué te refieres Albus? —.

—Ve tu brazo Severus, sabes cuál—.

Severus se levantó la manga y lo vio, la marca tenebrosa ya no estaba—¿Qué significa Albus?

—Vete en un espejo Severus, ve lo que hay en donde apuntaste la varita—.

Fue hacia el baño y se abrió la camisa, a la altura de pecho, en donde apunto, había un tatuaje de una serpiente protegiendo un cachorro de león. Severus sudó frío. Sabía perfectamente lo que significaba eso. Ahora no solo era el protector de Harry, había enlazado su magia a la del pequeño y él estaba unido al niño hasta que alguno de los dos muriera o el pequeño lo liberara de su juramento. Y por desgracia para Severus, Albus tenía razón en que el niño no debía saber sobre ese juramento, al menos hasta que Voldemort fuera permanentemente vencido.

—No importa Albus—Dijo en cuanto salió del baño—Incluso es mejor, estará más seguro así—.

Albus no le dijo que borrar la marca tenebrosa era imposible, el hechizo no debió haber hecho eso, solo debía crear una pequeña marca en el pecho, apenas una mancha que a la distancia no se distinguiría. Que el hechizo hiciera eso, era algo que jamás, en toda la historia de la magia, había pasado. Y por lo que podía intuir, eso quería decir que el pequeño Harry Potter iba a ser un mago muy poderoso, y que Severus Snape también lo era. Solo dos magias así de grandes, podrían haber borrado la marca tenebrosa y haber creado una nueva marca, aunque esta no fuera hecha con el mismo fin que la anterior.

—Bien, eso es todo, ahora eres el tutor mágico de Harry y Petunia se encargará de darte la custodia muggle. Vendré a verlos de vez en cuando y espero que el pequeño pueda vernos en Hogwarts cuando des clases, estoy seguro de que a los demás profesores les encantara verlo. Buenas tardes, Severus, Petunia—.

Y Albus desapareció en el jardín.

—¿Estás bien Snape? —.

—Si Petunia, solo… no esperaba que fuera tan fuerte. Ten—Le dio un frasco grande de una poción de color dorado a Petunia—Dale esto en su comida a Vernon antes de que tenga una reunión importante y todo lo que quiera que salga bien ese día, sucederá. Pero no la uses mucho, puede afectarle si la usas demasiado regularmente—.

Petunia vio el trabajo que le costaba a Snape mantenerse en pie—Te ayudo a llegar a tu casa—.

Petunia llevo a Severus hasta su casa, sin decir palabra en el camino. Ella no tenía magia como su hermana y su ahora vecino, pero si se dio cuenta de que eso que hicieron, ese "hechizo", no salió como debía, sabía que Severus había prometido algo más grande a su sobrino. Le había ofrecido su vida entera y el hechizo acepto la oferta. Ahora Severus era el verdadero guardián de su sobrino. Y aunque no le caía bien ni Severus ni su sobrino, supo apreciar el valor de lo que acaba de hacer su nuevo vecino.

* * *

Luego de un par de semanas, Severus había terminado de adecuar la casa para un niño, protecciones en las escaleras, en los enchufes, incluso compro un corralito igual al de la casa de Petunia, para que Harry no resintiera el cambio de casa. Había decorado la habitación del pequeño como sabía que Lily hubiera querido, la pinto de color azul cielo y los muebles eran de color blanco, incluso fue hasta la casa del valle de Godric y "recupero" el armario de juguetes de ahí, y lo reparo para usarlo en la habitación. Quería que Harry al menos tuviera una parte de su anterior vida.

Había pasado la mañana entera preparando comida para ambos, la cual puso en varios recipientes de plástico, los cuales tuvo que aprender a usar, incluyendo todos los artefactos muggles, con la inesperada ayuda de Petunia. Ella le explico cómo usar cosas como la estufa, el refrigerador, la televisión, etcétera. Severus tuvo a bien el morderse la lengua cuando quería soltar un comentario mordaz, después de todo, el ayudarle a él no estaba en su acuerdo y, aun así, ella lo hacía.

Ese día era el día. Harry se mudaría permanentemente a su casa. En cuanto sonó el timbre en la noche fue casi corriendo a abrir y se encontró a Petunia cargando al pequeño Harry y una bolsa con las escasas pertenencias del pequeño.

—Aquí está el niño y los papeles de la custodia, ¿Cuándo tengo que visitarlo para seguir con esta farsa? —.

—En la tarde, todos los días, a la hora del té. Podemos fingir ser civilizados si no hablamos mucho por estar comiendo, ¿No crees? —.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Adiós—.

Y Severus puso a Harry en su habitación, lo acomodo en su cuna y el pequeño se quedó dormido, abrazando su peluche de serpiente, al parecer, era su único peluche. Luego le compraría más al pequeño Potter. Se fue dejando al pequeño tapado y dormido, y se dirigió a su habitación a darse un baño y dormir, muy en el fondo, sabía que esto apenas estaba comenzando y que cuidar a este niño, iba a ser como criar a un hipogrifo o un dragón.

No sabía cuan equivocado estaba, iba a ser aun peor.

* * *

Nota al margen: Si estás buscando Lemon, este no es tu fic. Tengo otros en mi perfil que si tienen Lemon, pasa a verlos si gustas. Si nunca has leído un Severitus, te explico, se trata de fics donde Severus se convierte en la figura paterna de Harry, ya sea porque es el padre biológico, o se convierte en su tutor, guardián o "tío" de alguna forma.


	4. Conociendo el mundo mágico

**03.- Conociendo el mundo mágico**

* * *

—¡HARRY! ¡DUDLEY! ¡MAS LES VALE NO HABER AGARRADO LOS CHOCOLATES DE LA ALACENA! —.

—¡CORRE POR TU VIDA DUDS! —Y el par de niños salió disparado hacia el jardín siendo perseguidos por un muy enojado Severus Snape, mientras cargaban con el botín que habían hurtado de la alacena de la cocina, una caja de ranas de chocolate. Severus nunca había esperado que ese pequeño angelito de cara inocente pudiera ser tan travieso y destructivo.

A la edad de 3 años, Harry hizo estallar un caldero al que le agrego un polvo de "hadas", que no era otra cosa que brillantina, pero que no reacciono bien con la poción que Severus estaba haciendo en ese momento. Ese mismo año, mezclo dos ingredientes en una poción de limpieza y para fortuna de Severus, el pequeño creo un potente limpiador capaz de dejar el caldero más viejo, como si fuera nuevo, los ingredientes que ocupo fueron cuerno de Erumpent en polvo y pelo de unicornio machacado. Severus rápidamente patento la poción y se hizo de una cuantiosa fortuna, gracias a la travesura de Harry, al cual le compro como obsequio una escoba de juguete que el niño se encargó de usar en sus vacaciones de la escuela con un hechizo desilusionador, mientras llevo una buena parte de sus ganancias a la cámara de Harry para que al niño no le faltara nada en un futuro si le llegaba a pasar algo a él.

A los 4 y 5, había roto ya varias cosas de la casa, entre vidrios de las ventanas, frascos de pociones, calderos, un refrigerador, la televisión, la cerca de la entrada y quemo un rosal que había plantado Severus en un intento de hacer jardinería al estilo muggle. Como lo hizo, jamás lo supo Severus. Luego ahora a los 6, había pasado de las travesuras de romper cosas, a los hurtos de dulces que no tenía permitido comer hasta después de la comida.

Habían pasado todos esos años desde que Severus Snape y Petunia Dursley habían urdido un pequeño plan para que Harry fuera, de alguna forma, "hijo/sobrino" de Snape. Se habían convertido en vecinos para poder hacer este arreglo, ahora Severus y Harry vivían en el número 6 de Privet Drive, justo al lado de Petunia y su familia. Harry estaba por cumplir los 7 años ese verano, y con eso empezaría otro punto en su plan de Severus.

A la edad de 7 años, los brotes de magia accidental en los niños mágicos, eran más comunes, así que Harry empezaría a acompañarlo a Hogwarts, empezaría otro tipo de educación, lo cual ya había hablado con Dumbledore y el profesorado, y todos habían estado de acuerdo en fungir como "niñeros" del pequeño durante las clases de Severus, así que el pequeño Harry había estado aprovechando el tiempo haciendo travesuras con su primo Dudley.

Esa era otra de las cosas que no se esperaba Severus, sus tíos y primo, desde que gracias a la poción de Severus, Vernon Dursley tenía un éxito arrollador en los negocios, dejaron de temerle a la magia, seguía sin ser de su agrado y en general preferían estar lejos de lo mágico, pero habían visto el potencial que tenía para su vida. Así que cuando Dudley empezó a sentirse curioso respecto a lo que hacía su primo, no pusieron resistencia en dejarlo ir a jugar de vez en cuando a casa de Harry. Petunia seguía yendo a tomar el té cada tarde, puntual, a veces la acompañaba Dudley y Vernon, Vernon solo se limitaba a tomar el té y llenarse de pastel, mientras Dudley se dedicaba a jugar con Harry y de paso comían dulces del mundo mágico, lo único que Severus nunca dejo que probaran fueron grajeas de todos los sabores.

Era un acuerdo raro, pero Harry se sentía querido y estaba creciendo como cualquier niño, muggle o mágico, de su edad, lo cual no estaba exento de peligros. Ya le había dado viruela de dragón, por lo cual paso una temporada en San Mungo; en su escuela muggle, se les dijo que había contraído varicela, que era algo, hasta cierto punto, similar a su verdadera enfermedad. Afortunadamente para Harry, la situación no paso a mayores y luego de una cuarentena, estaba de vuelta haciendo de las suyas.

Luego de correr por todo el jardín persiguiendo a los pequeños, Severus recordó que era mago, con un ligero _Accio_ de su varita, recupero la caja de chocolates y los niños pararon su carrera.

—Eso no es justo tío Sev, hiciste trampa—.

Sev, así es como el pequeño conocía a Severus, y lo de tío, bueno, no se veía a si mismo soportando ser llamado pa, papi o papá, y señor o profesor sonaba mal en labios del niño. Así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue decir que le dijera tío.

—Tío Severus, Harry tiene razón, eso fue trampa—.

Dudley Dursley, sabía que su primo era mago, pero sus papás y Severus le habían dicho que lo mejor es que nadie fuera de su familia, supiera eso sobre Harry, y el niño no hablaba de eso con sus compañeros del colegio ni nadie, aparte de Harry, sus papás y Severus. De alguna forma, intuía que así era mejor para su primo, además de que le encantaba todo lo que su primo compartía con él, desde esos chocolates de rana que saltaban de verdad, hasta el helado que nunca se derretía y luego esa escoba voladora, para Dudley Dursley, no había juguetes más geniales ni dulces más sabrosos que los que su primo compartía con él.

—Es lo justo pequeños. Ahora o se lavan las manos para cenar y se comen todas sus verduras, o esta caja de chocolates la encerrare bajo llave y no podrán llegar a ella, ustedes deciden—.

Rápidamente, los niños fueron a lavarse las manos y se sentaron a la mesa para cenar, Severus había tenido que ser muy creativo todos estos años para educar al pequeño y de paso a su primo; la disciplina física estaba fuera de cualquier consideración, prefería ponerlo a lavar los calderos o los platos, y quitarle la escoba de juguete por una semana, cosas de ese estilo. Y para Dudley, no había mejor amenaza que decirle que informaría de sus travesuras a sus padres.

Los niños cenaron en relativo silencio y luego de haber terminado sus verduras, exigieron inmediatamente su postre, una rana de chocolate, Harry había juntado tantos cromos de las ranas que había tapizado una de las paredes de su habitación con ellas y la habitación del niño, era el rincón favorito de él y su primo.

—¿Podemos subir a mi cuarto, tío Sev? —.

—Solo un rato Harry, Dudley debe ir a dormir a su casa. —

—De acuerdo, vamos Duds—.

—Harry, los platos... —.

—Si, ya voy—.

El pequeño tuvo que regresar a la mesa y llevar los platos hasta la tarja, eran reglas de su casa. Tenía que ayudar en pequeñas cosas, asear su habitación, levantar los platos de la mesa, ayudar a regar las plantas, lavar los calderos con su tío. Eran pequeñas actividades para que el niño no creciera siendo un malcriado, al menos; así lo veía Severus. Cuando decidió cuidar al hijo de su amiga, jamás pensó que viviría en un estado constante de preocupación, enojo, tristeza y felicidad, todo en un mismo día a veces. Ser "padre/tío" no era lo que había imaginado, demasiadas emociones a tope, pero aguantaba estoicamente, sobre todo cuando veía reír a Harry y crecer como cualquier otro niño, sentía algo extrañamente cálido en su pecho.

Lentamente, inexorablemente, el pequeño se había fijado en el duro corazón de Severus Snape y como una semilla, había extendido sus raíces y devoro la dura piedra que rodeaba sus sentimientos, se había encariñado con el pequeño diablillo, y ahora no concebía la vida sin él. Incluso había puesto una foto de los padres de Harry en la sala, a pesar de que aún no terminaba de superar su rencor contra su padre, creía que el niño debía conocer a quienes dieron la vida por él, y procuraba contarle historias sobre su madre y adornar algunas sobre su padre, no creía que el pequeño pudiera entender los errores de su padre, no aun al menos.

* * *

Era el 31 de julio, Severus había preparado una pequeña reunión "familiar", solo los Dursley, Harry y él. Un pequeño pastel sencillo de chocolate y 7 velitas encendidas.

—Pide un deseo Harry, y sopla tus velas—.

El pequeño obedeció, cerro sus ojos y soplo las velas de su pastel, él y su primo tomaron sus rebanadas y desaparecieron rápidamente de la vista de los adultos.

—Entonces ¿Harry ira a tu "trabajo"?—.

—Si Petunia. En esta edad es cuando es más difícil controlar "ya sabes qué". Y prefiero que Harry empiece a tratar cuanto antes con gente como nosotros, seguiremos estando aquí hasta que cumpla los 11 y entonces él ira a la escuela ya como alumno—.

—Dudley está algo triste, esperaba ir con su primo a la misma escuela, pero parece entender que su primo debe ir contigo—.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste que acabaríamos así? ¿Compartiendo al niño? ¿Siendo vecinos? —.

—Nunca Snape, pero ha funcionado bien hasta cierto punto, aun no me gusta lo que haces, ya sabes qué, pero gracias a eso hemos estado bien estos años, así que puedo tolerarla. Y Dudley es feliz de tener a su primo y por él, haría lo que fuera—.

—Te entiendo. Mañana iremos a visitar la escuela para que Harry se familiarice con ella, antes de que empiecen las clases, además el viejo adicto a los dulces de limón está ansioso por su visita—.

—Bien, los veremos los fines de semana, supongo—.

* * *

Era primero de agosto, Severus por fin podía dejar que Harry viera sus ropas habituales (sus tan conocidas y temidas ropas negras) en el mundo mágico y le dejo al niño usar su primera capa (negro con rojo). Ambos tenían por delante todo un mes para que el niño conociera la escuela y se fuera adaptando poco a poco al mundo mágico, en un par de semanas lo llevaría por primera vez al Callejón Diagon. Harry estaba nervioso, su tío le dijo que hoy conocerían más magos, adultos, pero magos. Esperaba que fueran tan agradables como su tío.

Avanzaban por el castillo tranquilamente, al menos Severus iba tranquilo, Harry iba nervioso y a la vez maravillado de todo lo que veía, además de la foto de sus padres, no había visto más cosas que se movieran solas y ahora estaba en el castillo donde su tío trabajaba. Y ahí todo se movía, los cuadros, las escaleras, había fantasmas pasando por las paredes, Harry estaba fascinado.

—¿Te gusta pequeño? —.

—Me encanta donde trabajas tío Sev—.

—Es un lugar interesante, sí—.

—¿Interesante? ¡Es fabuloso tío! —.

—Me alegra que te guste, porque ahora vendrás aquí mientras yo trabajo—.

—¿Voy a estudiar aquí? —.

—Aún no, pero si tomaras un par de clases para que estés listo cuando seas estudiante—.

—Y ahora ¿A dónde vamos? —.

—Vamos a qué te conozcan mis compañeros de trabajo, ellos te cuidaran mientras yo doy clases—.

Apenas entraron al Gran Comedor fueron recibidos por un montón de serpentinas y una pancarta enorme que decía "Bienvenido Harry" y a todos los profesores atentos a la reacción del pequeño.

—Ehm, ¿Hola? —.

Y se desato el infierno para Severus, Albus fue el primero en llegar y abrazarlo y luego a Harry, seguido de la profesora McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Hagrid, Madame Hooch, incluso Trelawney bajo a ¿Saludar?, y tan rápido como vino se fue, no sin antes mirar a ambos como si estuvieran yendo al paredón. Luego de haber vivido el horror de ser abrazado por sus compañeros y de que el propio Harry conoció lo que significa "pellizcarte las mejillas cosita bonita". Ambos pudieron acercarse más calmados a la mesa y hacer la presentación pertinente.

—Él es Harry Potter, mi "sobrino", y espero que Albus les haya explicado la situación, espero contar con su apoyo para cuando empiecen las clases, además de que quiero que el niño empiece a tomar algunas clases, teóricas al menos, sobre magia—.

La profesora McGonagall tomo la palabra rápidamente.

—Déjate de tonterías Severus, sabes que te apoyaremos en esto. Ahora comamos y luego podrán explorar el castillo, y para usted jovencito, sepa de una vez lo siguiente, ya que aunque no es un alumno, está bajo la protección de todo el castillo, no solo de su tío, pero eso no quiere decir que tiene carta libre para hacer travesuras. Si lo pillo haciendo algo indebido, su tío me ha autorizado a darle un castigo—.

El pequeño Harry trago saliva en seco. La profesora McGonagall parecía menos amable que su tío. Cuanta inocencia.

—Severus, me... ¿Me dejarías cargar a Harry? —.

Hagrid extendió los brazos hacia el pequeño que se aferró un poco a la túnica de su tío.

—Vamos Harry, es amigo—.

Harry fue hacia el semigigante pensando en que nunca había visto a un hombre tan grande, lo más grande que había visto en altura y anchura era su tío Vernon. Pero este señor lucía más agradable que su tío, al menos eso pensó el pequeño.

—Hola Harry, siéntate en mi pierna, tengo algo aquí para ti, supe que ayer fue tu cumpleaños y te tengo un regalo—.

Como todos los niños, la palabra "regalo" obraba maravillas en la carita del pequeño. Abrió ansioso el paquete que le tendía el hombretón y encontró dentro una miniatura de dragón, un gales común, que volaba y echaba una pequeña flama.

—Me encanta señor... —.

—Hagrid. Llámame Hagrid—.

—Me encanta Hagrid, ¡Gracias! —.

Y le dio un abrazo, lo cual solo era poner sus bracitos alrededor de una mano del semigigante. El resto de la comida la pasaron hablando de cosas que el niño no entendía, pero los adultos procuraban ponerle atención de vez en cuando y tratar de resolver sus dudas lo mejor posible, aun había preguntas que no podían responderle, no porque no debieran sino porque aún no estaba en la edad para entenderlas.

Luego de comer, Severus y Harry se despidieron, y fueron a dar un paseo por el castillo, Severus le explico sobre las casas de Hogwarts, los fundadores, por qué las escaleras se movían, por qué no debía ir al bosque que estaba cerca, ni al lago, le enseño las mazmorras donde él daba clases y al final, la cereza del pastel para el niño, fueron al campo de quidditch. Severus le explico más o menos como se jugaba el deporte, y le dijo que de seguro madama Hooch, le explicaría luego todas sus dudas.

Cansados, regresaron a su casa, Harry ya se había acostumbrado a desaparecerse con su tío, así que tomo la mano del mayor con confianza. Llegaron justo a la hora de la cena, y en la puerta de su casa ya estaba su primo esperándolo.

—¿Qué tal es el lugar primo? —.

—¡Genial! Mi tío tiene el mejor trabajo del mundo. Y mira, me dieron esto por mi cumpleaños—.

Y procedió a enseñarle a su primo la miniatura de dragón. Dudley veía con los ojos muy abiertos volar al pequeño dragón por toda la sala.

—Harry, guarda eso, y Dudley, tu mamá de seguro ya te está buscando, ve a casa. Te prometo que el fin de semana podrás jugar con Harry—.

—De acuerdo tío. Nos vemos Harry—.

—Adiós Duds—.

Luego de que el primo de Harry se fuera, él y Severus se pusieron a cenar, y luego se fueron a dormir, esto solo era el día uno, y faltaba mucho por ver del mundo mágico, la siguiente parada para unas semanas más era el callejón Diagon.

* * *

—Harry, no te separes de mí, aquí hay mucha gente y no quiero que te pierdas. Mejor dame la mano—.

—De acuerdo—.

Harry y Severus estaban ahora en el callejón Diagon, el niño nunca había visto tantas tiendas juntas y de tantas cosas interesantes. Ya había visitado Hogsmeade con su tío y le había encantado el pueblo y la tienda de dulces y bromas. Pero el callejón tenía aún más cosas interesantes que el pueblo, y lo que más le llamaba la atención en ese momento era la tienda de animales.

—¿Puedo tener una mascota? —.

—Aun estas muy pequeño, cuando crezcas más lo considerare—.

Cuando su tío empleaba ese tono, era mejor no contradecirlo. Severus había estado preocupado de que el pequeño no se adaptara bien al mundo mágico, pero respiraba tranquilo después de ver lo bien que se había adaptado a la vida en el castillo, aunque aún faltaba por ver cómo se las arreglarían cuando empezaran las clases. En Hogsmeade había hecho admiradoras inmediatamente, sobre todo la señora Rosmerta que insistía en darle dulces cada que iban a tomar algo a las tres escobas.

El pequeño pillo era todo un imán para las chicas de Hogsmeade, no había ni una sola que no hubiera pedido pellizcarle las mejillas. Y Harry se dejaba porque inmediatamente le daban algo dulce, que Severus más pronto que tarde le quitaba de las manos mientras le decía "después de que comas tus verduras".

Ahora iban hacia la tienda de ingredientes de pociones, Severus quería empezar a explicarle algunas cosas sobre ellas. En cuanto llegaron, Severus pido escoger el mismo los ingredientes.

—Mira Harry, esto es acónito, también le llaman luparia. Sirve para la poción matalobos—.

—¿Qué hace esa poción? —.

—Evita que los hombres lobo pierdan la conciencia al transformarse, pero es una poción peligrosa, si te equivocas es venenosa—.

—Y esto ¿Qué es? —.

—Asfódelo, ¿Recuerdas para que poción sirve? —.

—¿Muertos en vida? —.

—Esa es una. Vamos, hay que seguir escogiendo los ingredientes—.

Luego de eso, fueron a Flourish y Blotts para comprarle un par de libros a Harry, Severus quería que la educación de Harry fuera lo más completa posible, tenía una extraña y oscura corazonada, de que lo mejor que podía hacer por Harry, era prepararlo lo más posible. Pero mientras, quería que el pequeño viera y disfrutara todo lo que pudiera.

Luego de terminar las compras, se dirigieron al área de desaparición y regresaron a su casa, donde como siempre, su primo los estaba esperando ya, listo para oír a su primo hablar sobre su día. La vida era tranquila en ese momento, y Severus esperaba que siguiera así de tranquila cuando empezaran las clases en septiembre. Aunque algo le decía que era mejor no albergar muchas esperanzas.


	5. Cena en la madriguera

**04.- Cena en la madriguera**

* * *

A Harry no le gustaban tanto las clases, no es que no le gustara aprender hechizos, pero se moría por intentar llevarlos a cabo. Sin embargo, ninguno de sus nuevos tíos le dejaba hacerlo, y no podía pedírselo a su tío Sev. Severus le había explicado que los magos menores de edad no podían hacer magia, una regla del ministerio de magia. Sus tíos mágicos le habían explicado muchas cosas sobre el ministerio de magia. Los reglamentos y castigos, obligaciones, derechos, todo lo que, por su edad, era apropiado saber.

Al menos por ese lado, Severus había cubierto todo lo que podía en la educación de su "hijo/sobrino". Y los nuevos tíos del pequeño estaba felices de ayudar a que el pequeño avanzara lo más que se pudiera en su educación mágica, sobre todo porque en menos de una semana el castillo estaría repletos de magos desde los 11 hasta los 17 años, y esa sería una prueba de fuego para la extraña familia en que rápidamente se había convertido el profesorado hacia Harry. No era lo mismo dedicarle todo el tiempo del mundo en esos días que cuando de verdad estuvieran trabajando.

Así que el pequeño pasaba sus días entre esas clases, paseando por los jardines y lanzándole algunos bocadillos al calamar gigante en el lago negro, eso luego de que por estar jugando con su escoba de juguete cayera directo en el centro del lago y el calamar lo depositara en la orilla, justo cuando Severus y Dumbledore iban en su rescate. Ese día pasaron dos cosas, Severus decidió que debía enseñar a nadar a Harry y el niño se hizo amigo de un calamar gigante que le gustaban los bocadillos de queso mozzarella y jitomate, y de vez en cuando los panquecitos de naranja.

Así pasaban los días. Hasta que llego el primero de septiembre.

* * *

—Harry, ¿Por qué llevas tu peluche a la ceremonia? —.

—No es un peluche, se llama Katari—.

—Bueno, ¿Para qué trajiste a Katari? —.

—No quería quedarse sola en la casa—.

Severus rodó los ojos y mejor decidió no decir nada, sabía que los niños hacían esas cosas, y lo sabía por qué estuvo leyendo demasiados libros de psicología infantil muggle y pregunto a todas las madres de sus alumnos que pudo mientras Harry crecía. La única que había aguantado sus interrogatorios fue Molly Weasley. Su hijo mayor William, iniciaría su último año, Charlie el cuarto año y Percy el primer año.

Durante todos esos años Molly Weasley había sido su salvavidas para mucho de la educación de Harry en cuanto a disciplina, Molly tenía en total 7 hijos, uno de la edad de Harry. Si había alguien que sabía cómo controlar un niño, esa era ella. Severus sabía que el pequeño estaría nervioso, era la primera vez que vería a tantos niños. Los únicos niños que había conocido se limitaban al pequeño grupo de su escuela muggle, que no pasaban de los 30, y su primo, así que apenas y había conocido a otros niños en sus 7 años.

—No estés nervioso Harry, aun no es hora de que te seleccionen, solo vas a observar—.

—Lo sé tío, pero ¿Y si no les caigo bien? —.

—Eres amigo de un calamar gigante, estoy seguro de que hacerte amigo de algún niño no debería ser un problema para ti—.

Más animado el niño empezó a dar saltitos con su peluche en brazos. La ceremonia transcurrió con relativa paz, luego de un discurso sin pies ni cabeza por parte de Dumbledore y Harry, que ya estaba acostumbrado a sentarse con sus tíos, empezó a comer como si no hubiera un mañana.

—...Harry, siéntate derecho, y mastica con la boca cerrada, y no estoy viendo verduras en ese plato jovencito. Ya sabes que sin verduras no hay postre—.

—Pero tío... —.

—Nada de "pero tío", verduras, ¡ahora! —.

—Sí tío—.

Muy a regañadientes, se sirvió brócoli y algunas zanahorias.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste que veríamos algo tan tierno como eso Albus? —.

—¿Te refieres a Severus siendo una mamá gallina? No, nunca Minerva—.

—Y si no se callan con eso, pondré aceite de ricino en su café de mañana a ambos—.

—Ese si es el Severus que conocemos, Minerva—.

Severus y Harry estaban tan concentrados en la cena, que no prestaron atención al murmullo que se extendió en todo el Gran Comedor, los alumnos volteaban a ver hacia el asiento del "murciélago de las mazmorras", el terror de los alumnos, que procuraba pesadillas a más de uno, siendo gentil y hasta tierno con un pequeño niño de mejillas rosadas y pelo negro revuelto. Le cortaba las verduras con tanta delicadeza que era como ver... no podían describirlo. Simplemente era un shock ver algo así. Y más cuando el resto de los profesores parecían hasta "habituados" a la escena. Más de uno de los alumnos había dejado de comer, absorto en la escena de ver a Severus Snape, siendo padre. Por qué esa era la conclusión a la que habían llegado los alumnos, ese pequeño debía ser el hijo de Snape. Y agradecían a todos los magos que al parecer el pequeño se pareciera a la madre.

Los únicos que no cuchicheaban sobre eso, eran tres pelirrojos sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, los tres hermanos Weasley sabían más o menos que pasaba ahí, su madre comentaba en voz alta cuando las cartas del profesor llegaban a su casa, así que tenían más información que el resto. Y aun sabiendo que Severus era el tutor de Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió, aun no terminaban de entender por qué Dumbledore había decidido darle la custodia a un individuo como él, tan "serio" por decir lo menos. Pero después de ver esa escena, les quedaba claro que no lo hacía mal como figura paterna.

El banquete termino y llego la hora del anuncio final de Dumbledore.

—Ahora que ya hemos comido, es hora de ir a dormir, pero antes, quiero informarles de que tenemos un invitado en el castillo. Harry, ven aquí por favor—El niño fue hasta donde Dumbledore y le dio su manita—Él es Harry Potter, y está bajo el cuidado de Severus Snape y todo el castillo, no es un alumno, no al menos por ahora, pero, aun así, les pedimos sean amables con él, eso sería todo, ahora, ¡a la cama! Hop, hop—.

Los prefectos iban guiando hacia sus salas comunes a los alumnos que seguían murmurando sobre lo que acababa de decir el director. Ese niño, era Harry Potter, ¿Qué hacía con Severus Snape? ¿Acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco? ¡El murciélago de las mazmorras era el tutor de Potter!

* * *

Los chismes no pararon, aunque ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el banquete, Harry era visto asistiendo a algunas clases de los profesores (solo las de primer año), como era aún muy pequeño para hacer magia, se limitaba a oír la clase y se sentaba o bien atrás del escritorio del profesor en turno o hasta atrás del aula, donde se dedicaba a tomar algún apunte y si estaba aburrido a dibujar la forma de hacer el hechizo que estuvieran estudiando.

Las clases de su tío eran otra cosa, Severus insistía en que Harry siempre estuviera a la vista y se sentaba, sin excepciones, detrás del escritorio de su tío, donde en vez de tomar apuntes, dibujaba los pasos que, hacia su tío para preparar una poción, solía hacer el dibujo del caldero y los frascos de los ingredientes siendo vaciados, mientras ponía pequeñas notas con su letra infantil. A Harry le parecían algo complicadas las pociones, pero entendía mejor con los dibujos, por eso los hacia así.

Hasta que llego Halloween fue cuando los rumores empezaron a decaer, ya era tan común ver al niño en todo el castillo que la gran mayoría de los estudiantes olvido el hecho de que su tutor era el temible murciélago. Y el hecho de que supieran que podía ser así de tierno y cariñoso no disminuyo el temor que le tenían. Como profesor era implacable.

Durante ese tiempo, el pequeño había tratado de trabar amistad con los niños de primer año, con escaso éxito, no porque no fuera un niño adorable, sino porque los otros niños estaban ocupados estudiando para sus exámenes, pasaban el tiempo entre tareas y el resto del alumnado. El pequeño se empezó a sentir algo solo, en casa al menos tenía a su primo. Y la solución a eso llego de manos de un pelirrojo pecoso que había estado observando al pequeño. Tenía una idea y empezó a maquinar un plan. Primero tenía que escribirle a su madre.

Envió una lechuza a su casa y espero la respuesta. Dos días después su madre había contestado y Percy Weasley espero hasta su clase de pociones para ejecutar el paso 2 de su plan.

—Profesor Snape... —.

—¿Qué quiere señor Weasley? —.

—Me preguntaba si les gustaría cenar en la madriguera con mi familia, usted y Harry, quiero decir—.

Severus pensó durante lo que pareció una eternidad y luego contesto.

—Le enviare una lechuza a su madre para organizar una fecha que nos quede a ambos, y si no le importa, largo de mi vista, tengo otra clase que preparar—.

Percy Weasley se alejó del salón pensando que esa cena podía ser la solución del pequeño Harry para hacer más amigos.

* * *

—¿Por qué vamos a cenar con estas personas tío? —.

—Porque nos invitaron amablemente. ¿Y por qué traes a Katari? —.

—Me dijo que no quería estar sola en el castillo y extraña a Dudley, le dije que iríamos hasta el fin de semana y pareció animarse—.

Severus no dijo nada, le preocupaba un poco que Harry tuviera tanto apego al peluche, pero no parecía que fuera algo malo, quitando eso, estaba desarrollándose muy bien para un niño de su edad. Conforme se acercaban, una enorme estructura que parecía sostener por arte de magia apareció ante ellos, era una casa con varios pisos, aquí y allá, muy diferente de las casas de Privet Drive, todas iguales. Esta era la cosa más excéntrica que había visto Harry en su vida.

—Es genial—Exclamo el pequeño.

Una mujer bajita y algo regordeta salió a recibirlos, tenía el pelo de un color rojo anaranjado y apenas vio a Harry, corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Tú debes ser Harry, querido, eres una cosita bonita. Me llamo Molly Weasley y soy amiga de tu tío—.

Harry sabía lo que venía, el pellizco en las mejillas.

—...Severus, es bueno volver a verte, pasen, la cena ya está servida—.

Harry y Severus entraron a la casa y vieron a una horda de pelirrojos en plena batalla campal por las chuletas de cerdo, un par de niños idénticos se peleaban por un pastel de chocolate que se veía delicioso, mientras un señor pelirrojo también, intentaba en vano poner algo de orden, el único que permanecía en su lugar, era el niño pelirrojo que había visto algunas veces en las clases del castillo.

—...¡SILENCIO TODOS! —.

El grito de la señora Weasley aplaco la pequeña batalla e hizo que todos los miembros de su familia volvieran a sus asientos.

—...Compórtense, tenemos visitas. Severus, a Arthur, Bill, Charlie y Percy no tengo que presentártelos, pero a ellos sí, los dos de ahí, son Fred y George, mis gemelos, el que está a su lado es el pequeño Ron y luego esta lindura de aquí es Ginny—.

Los aludidos se pusieron tan rojos como su cabello.

—...Niños, él es Harry Potter y su "tío", Severus Snape—.

Los niños que recién habían presentado estaban con la boca abierta hasta que al fin uno de los gemelos hablo.

—¿¡Harry Potter!? ¿Ese Harry Potter? —.

—¿Puedes enseñarnos la cicatriz? —.

—Ronald Weasley, esos no son modales, no puedes ir por ahí diciéndole a la gente que quieres ver sus cicatrices—.

—Está bien señora Weasley, estoy acostumbrado—Contesto Harry.

Y era cierto, desde el banquete de inicio de curso, muchos alumnos le habían hecho la misma pregunta. Y mucha gente en el callejón Diagon también, y casi siempre ignoro esos comentarios porque esas gentes solían regalarle dulces como "agradecimiento", su tío le había explicado lo mejor posible, sobre el origen de su cicatriz.

El pequeño se levantó el pelo de su frente y todos los miembros de la familia Weasley contuvieron el aliento, ahí frente a ellos estaba la famosa cicatriz, la cual había puesto fin a la guerra. Luego del shock inicial, los gemelos rompieron la tensión.

—Pues si no se apuran... —.

—...Esta comida... —.

—Será solo para nosotros—.

Fueron diciendo alternándose, y todos regresaron a su habitual estado de batalla, Harry logro conseguir una chuleta y puré de papas, mientras su tío comía tranquilamente al lado del señor Weasley y los demás estaban muy concentrados tratando de ganar la última chuleta.

—Hey Harry, ¡Hola! Yo soy Ron. Mucho gusto—.

—Hola, mucho gusto también—.

—¿Te gustan las ranas de chocolate? —.

—Sip—.

—Después del postre, vamos a mi cuarto. Logre esconder algunas de mi mamá, no me deja comerlas después de cenar—.

—De acuerdo, te entiendo, mi tío tampoco me deja comerlas después de cenar—.

Luego del pastel de chocolate, ambos niños pidieron permiso de ir al cuarto de Ron a jugar, a lo cual tanto la señora Weasley como Severus dijeron que sí. Los dos niños estaban más que felices y dejaron a los demás miembros de la familia en la sala.

—¿Y cómo le está yendo a Harry con la educación mágica Severus? —Pregunto el señor Weasley.

—Bien Arthur, pensé que sería algo difícil de entender para Harry, pero es un niño muy listo, aunque te diré que parece un imán para los problemas, entre él y su primo tienen mi hígado al borde—.

—Y tu solo tienes a Harry, imagínate 7 hijos—.

—Eso no te lo discuto, por algo Molly ha sido mi ángel de la guarda estos años, no podría haberlo conseguido sin sus consejos—.

—Gracias Severus, eso es lo más lindo que me ha dicho alguien—.

—No te acostumbres Molly—.

Siguieron la charla por algo más de media hora hasta que un llanto alerto a los 3 adultos. Venia del cuarto de Ron. Subieron corriendo las escaleras, solo para encontrarse con una escena de dos niños retorciéndose en el piso, agarrándose los estómagos. Ron había escondido en su cuarto más que "algunas" ranas de chocolate, para ser exactos, 6 cajas de ranas de chocolate, que ambos niños se zamparon enteras. Como resultado ambos estaban llorando, quejándose de que les dolía el estómago.

—...Harry James Potter, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre esas ranas? Ahora sabes por qué no te dejo comer más de una después de cenar—Regaño Severus a Harry.

—Me duele la panza tío—.

—A mí también mamá—.

—Tengo algo de poción para la indigestión Severus, iré por ella—.

Luego de algunos minutos, la señora Weasley volvió con un frasco con un líquido verdoso que hizo tomar a los niños. El dolor disminuyo y los niños pudieron dejar de llorar.

—Molly, ¿Podríamos quedarnos hoy aquí? Esa poción da somnolencia y no quisiera llevarme a Harry en ese estado, podría ser peligroso para la desaparición conjunta y aún no he conectado mi chimenea a la red flu—.

—Claro Severus, pueden quedarse en el ático. Pero antes ¡Accio ranas de chocolate! —.

Un par de cajas volaron hasta las manos de la señora Weasley y esta fue a preparar la habitación de Severus y Harry. En cuanto volvió, Harry ya se había dormido y Severus llevo en brazos al pequeño hasta el ático mientras el niño abrazaba fuertemente a su peluche.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se sentía mejor, y él y Severus desayunaron en casa de los Weasley. Harry estaba feliz, ya que, aunque se había enfermado del estómago, ahora tenía un amigo, y por como lo trataban los hermanos de Ron, parecía que todos sus hermanos serian sus amigos. Dos semanas sin postre como castigo, era un precio pequeño.


	6. Veranos, un muggle y la carta

**05.- Veranos, un muggle y la carta**

* * *

A partir de esa cena, Harry dividió sus fines de semana entre la madriguera y su primo Dudley. Tardo el resto del año escolar en convencer a su tío Sev y a su tía petunia de que dejaran a Dudley acompañar a Harry a la madriguera un par de semanas, ya que los señores Weasley lo invitaron a pasar parte de las vacaciones con ellos. Los gemelos, Ron, y Ginny se habían hecho muy amigos de Harry ese año, Percy los veía como "niños pequeños" y se comportaba como el hermano mayor de todos ellos, todo el tiempo, Charlie se dedicaba a mostrarles el lugar, y a jugar quidditch y Bill, bueno, Bill era feliz enseñándole a los niños los hechizos que aprendía en la escuela, y después de cada "presentación" todos ellos aplaudían muy contentos.

Severus llego ese día a la madriguera con dos niños de la mano, era la primera desaparición de Dudley y se sentía algo mareado.

—Respira Duds, se te pasa en un instante—.

—¿Haces esto todo el tiempo primo? —.

—Sí, pero las primeras veces también me mareaba, tu tranquilo—.

—¿Ya estas mejor Dudley? —.

—Sí tío. Creo que ya se pasó—.

—Bien, vamos. La señora Weasley ya debe estarlos esperando, Harry, ya sabes que debes comportarte, y Dudley, lo mismo para ti. Y Dudley, no... no te espantes si ellos parecen muy entusiasmados contigo, ¿De acuerdo? —.

—De acuerdo, pero ¿Por qué ellos me encontrarían interesante? —.

—Ya lo verás—.

Severus y el par de niños llegaron a la madriguera y Harry vio con placer como su primo abría la boca, asombrado de la casa que estaba frente a él.

—Es una casa genial—Dijo Dudley con genuino asombro.

—Verdad Duds—.

—¡Harry querido! Pasa, y este caballerito debe ser tu primo. ¿Cómo te llamas? —.

—Dudley señora, mucho gusto—Y el pequeño extendió su mano hacia la señora Weasley.

—Todo un caballero. Pasen Severus, niños compartirán cuarto con Ron, espero no les importe—.

Dudley nunca había visto una casa como aquella, su casa de Privet Drive era bonita, eso no lo negaba, pero la casa de los Weasley era, pues; asombrosa. Una bufanda se tejía sola, al igual que los trastes del fregadero en la cocina, los sillones de la sala estaban forrados de una tela hecha de parches y la chimenea estaba encendida con un caldero dentro de ella. Desde la sala, se podía ver el jardín y un pequeño huerto, seguido de un gallinero, del otro lado se podía apreciar lo que parecía un cuarto de trebejos repleto de cosas como llantas, relojes, muchos enchufes y un televisor con la pantalla rota. Si así era la planta baja, Dudley anticipaba que los cuartos eran aún mejor.

—Severus, ¿Te quedas a comer? —.

—No puedo Molly, tengo que ver un par de asuntos respecto a la mejora de una poción, la poción matalobos, esta sabe más horrible aun, pero logre que el efecto dure más tiempo—.

—Bueno, entonces te esperamos en dos semanas para que vengas por Harry y su primo—.

—Hasta luego Molly—.

Dicho esto, Severus desapareció de la sala y los niños se quedaron solos con la señora Weasley.

—Bien queridos, ahora a comer, dejen que llame a los demás—.

La señora Weasley apunto a su garganta con la varita y Harry le hizo señas a su primo de que se tapara los oídos. Molly Weasley murmuro un _Sonorus_ y luego su voz retumbo en el lugar.

—¡A comer niños, el ultimo que llegue lava los platos! —.

La señora Weasley termino el hechizo con un Finite Incantatem y volvió a hablar con su voz normal.

—Siéntense niños, en un par de segundos estarán aquí—.

Una horda de pelirrojos entro por la puerta apenas termino de decir esto la señora Weasley, todos se sentaron a la mesa y fueron saludando a Harry, en cuanto el último de los Weasley se sentó, todos repararon en la presencia de Dudley.

—¿Y este quién es? —.

—¡Bill! No seas grosero, él es el primo de Harry, Dudley, es hijo de la hermana de su mamá—.

—¿¡Un muggle!? —Dijeron todos los niños Weasley al unísono.

Dudley Dursley nunca había sido el centro de atención en un lugar que no fuera su casa, así que sus mejillas se tornaron rojas cuando vio el desmedido interés que todos los niños exhibían hacia él.

—Primo, ¿Por qué todos me miran y que es un muggle? —.

—Muggle es una persona sin magia, y te miran porque nunca habían visto uno de cerca—.

—¿Cómo te transportas de un lado a otro? ¿Cómo apareces la comida? ¿Qué estudias en la escuela? —Preguntaban los niños en completo desorden.

—¡Niños! —Les llamo la atención la señora Weasley—Ya habrá tiempo para que se conozcan y le pregunten cosas, ahora es hora de comer—.

Y con un movimiento de varita la mesa se llenó de varios platos, Dudley jamás había visto tantas cosas que quisiera probar, había pastel de carne, puré de papas, zanahorias, chicharos, empanadas de Cornualles, salchichas fritas, papas fritas, un par de ensaladas, sándwiches de rosbif y otros de queso mozzarella, dos tipos de sopas que olían delicioso, pescado frito, chuletas de puerco, pudin de Yorkshire, un curry verde de pollo y 3 tipos de pasteles, incluyendo unos en forma de calderos.

Dudley se sirvió un poco de todo, su mamá cocinaba muy rico, pero la señora Weasley merecía algún premio, todo lo que comía le sabia delicioso, y mientras comía, podía observar como los demás niños incluyendo a su primo, peleaban por el ultimo sándwich de rosbif.

En cuanto acabaron la comida, la señora Weasley mando a sus hijos a hacer diversas tareas, desde "desgnomizar" el jardín hasta recoger los huevos de las gallinas. A Harry y Dudley les pidió amablemente que lavaran los platos.

—En seguida señora Weasley, y gracias por la comida, todo estuvo delicioso—.

—Me alegra que te gustara Dudley, no sabía que podía gustarte de comer, así que hice varias cosas—.

Ambos niños fueron a lavar los platos de la comida, Harry lavaba y Dudley secaba. La tarde paso rápido entre varios juegos de "Tú las traes" y "escondidillas", y luego de ver el cuarto de Ron, que estaba tapizado con posters de su equipo favorito de quidditch, los "Chudley Cannons"; llego la hora de la cena, donde de nueva cuenta había mucho de dónde escoger, Dudley estaba seguro de que nunca le volvería a cerrar ese pantalón si no fuera porque los pelirrojos le hacían gastar mucha energía con sus juegos. Al irse a la cama, tanto Harry como Dudley, pensaban que estas serían las mejores vacaciones de su vida.

* * *

Severus Snape regresaba a la madriguera luego de dos semanas, los niños ya estaban esperándolo con sus maletas listas y una sonrisa en sus caras, alrededor de ellos, los chicos Weasley estaban hablando sobre enviarse cartas al menos 3 veces por semana y de que debían regresar el siguiente verano. Decir que Severus estaba complacido por esa escena era decir poco, pero nadie podría adivinarlo por el semblante tan serio con que siempre era visto, incluso en estas situaciones.

Y estaba feliz por dos motivos, uno, Harry ahora tenía un grupo de amigos al que podía acudir, cosa que durante su infancia Severus echo en falta y estaba feliz de que Harry si los tuviera; y dos, porque al menos un pariente de su sangre, no odiaría la magia como si había hecho su madre Petunia en su momento y por lo cual, rompió lazos con la madre de Harry. Al menos con ellos dos, eso no pasaría.

Luego de más abrazos entre todos los niños y algunos sollozos, Harry, Dudley y Severus abandonaron la madriguera y regresaron a Privet Drive, esta vez Dudley se mareo un poco menos, su madre ya los esperaba en la sala de la casa de Severus. Lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a su hijo y luego le dedico una mirada "cariñosa" a su sobrino y les deseo a Harry y Severus un "buenas noches" y se fue a su propia casa. Severus suspiro. Al menos la mujer fingía lo suficientemente bien para que Harry no notara la falta de cariño de su tía hacia él.

Luego de cenar y "obligar" a Harry a que se bañara, ambos se fueron a dormir. Y Severus por fin pudo volver a dormir tranquilo. Las dos últimas semanas, Severus había extrañado muchísimo a Harry, aunque no lo demostrara.

* * *

Los años habían pasado y un desfile interminable de lechuzas inundaba cada fin de semana y casi todos los veranos, los número de Privet Drive, llegaban casi siempre o muy temprano, antes del desayuno, o muy tarde, casi siempre antes de dormir. Y al menos 2 semanas cada año, cada verano, Harry y Dudley lo pasaban en la madriguera. El resto del verano, Harry dividía su tiempo entre continuar su educación mágica en casa con Severus y jugar con Dudley y los amigos de este. Claro, juegos muggles.

En el tiempo que llevaban siendo amigos de los Weasley, Dudley había montado una escoba de carreras, aunque estaba vieja y las ramas ya estaban todas torcidas, Dudley no podía imaginar algo mejor que eso. Había aprendido sobre el quidditch y él les enseño a jugar soccer a los pelirrojos, los cuales estaban fascinados con la pelota que les llevo de regalo en el segundo verano que paso en su casa.

Este verano fue distinto en una sola cosa, una semana antes de que Harry cumpliera años, mientras Harry, su primo y todos los Weasley estaban jugando por enésima vez un partido de soccer, y Percy, tan apegado a las reglas, fungía como árbitro, montado en su escoba y viendo el partido desde arriba, todos vieron entrar un par de lechuzas llevando cartas y depositándolas en las manos de Harry y Ron. Dudley, Harry y los Weasley se emocionaron, todos sabían lo que significaba, ya que los gemelos habían recibido las mismas cartas años antes. Por fin iniciarían sus clases en Hogwarts.

Molly Weasley llamo inmediatamente a Severus por la chimenea y este estuvo apenas un segundo después en la sala de los Weasley. Harry llego exultante de alegría directo a abrazar a su tío.

—¡Tío! ¡Tío! Mira, por fin llego, por fin iré como alumno a Hogwarts. Duds, ¡Por fin podré hacer magia! —.

—¡Felicidades primo! ¡También a ti Ron! —.

—Gracias Duds, ahora hay que ir a comprar lo de la lista. ¡Vamos de una vez! —Dijo Ron dando saltitos.

—Tranquilos niños—Dijo Severus—Primero hay que mandar la lechuza con su respuesta y luego veremos qué día ir al callejón Diagon a comprar lo de la lista—.

Severus y Molly enviaron las lechuzas de vuelta, con la respuesta aceptando la plaza en Hogwarts y luego prepararon juntos la cena para los pequeños, ambos estaban orgullosos de sus niños. Apenas una pequeña sonrisa surcaba los labios de Severus y Molly sabía que eso era mucho para un hombre como él.

* * *

—Harry, que sigue en la lista—.

—Solo falta la varita—.

—Bien, vamos con Ollivander, Molly y Ron nos esperan en la heladería y es mejor no tardarnos, ya sabes que tu amigo se pone enojón cuando no come—.

—Tienes razón, pero luego de los helados, vamos a la dulcería, quiero llevarle algo a Duds—.

La visita a Ollivander no resulto tan agradable como hubiera esperado a Harry, varias varitas que fueron descartadas y un muy extraño mensaje por parte del señor Ollivander, Harry sabía quién era Voldemort, claro que lo sabía, tanto su tío Severus como sus otros tíos en el castillo, le habían hablado del mago oscuro, pero las palabras del señor Ollivander eran perturbadoras, la varita que había elegido a Harry, era hermana de la que le arrebato a sus padres y le había hecho su cicatriz. Sin embargo, Harry no quiso seguir intentando y ver si otra varita podía funcionarle, se sintió unido a ella en cuanto la madera toco su mano.

Luego de un par de helados grandes con mucho chocolate y chispas de colores, Harry espanto esos oscuros pensamientos y volvió a ser el alegre niño que todos conocían. Severus y Harry se despidieron de Molly y Ron y fueron a la dulcería a comprar algo para Dudley, Harry se decidió al final por una caja de ranas de chocolate y otra de sapos de menta. Y Severus esperaba que el regalo de Harry para su cumpleaños ya estuviera listo.

* * *

Dos días después de la visita al callejón Diagon, llego el cumpleaños número 11 de Harry, todo el clan Weasley estaba en la sala de Severus junto a unos algo asustados Vernon y Petunia Dursley, Dudley estaba emocionado de verlos ahí y se dedicaba a jugar con Ron, los gemelos y Ginny, mientras Molly y Severus llevaban cargando un pastel de 3 pisos con el nombre de Harry escrito en letras doradas y un gran número 11 en el tope. Cada piso era de un sabor distinto. Y lo llevaban cargando porque por petición de Severus, la magia en su casa del mundo muggle se mantenía al mínimo en la medida de lo posible, por si acaso.

Harry se encaramo a una silla y siguió la tradición de pedir un deseo y soplar sus velas. Apenas termino de hacerlo y ya había una fila de pelirrojos con sus platos listos, esperando su rebanada de pastel. Luego de que cada invitado tenía su pastel, las caras de los adultos se relajaron un poco, Petunia y Vernon aun no podían terminar de sentir aversión por la magia, pero veían a su hijo fascinado con ella y no podían menos que complacerlo. Y Molly estaba al tanto de este hecho, ya que Severus se lo comento para que no hubiera malentendidos por cualquier cara o gesto que pudiera malinterpretarse.

—Harry, ¿Por qué no empiezas a abrir tus regalos? —.

—¡Sí! Gran idea tío Sev—.

Los gemelos le regalaron un juego de ajedrez mágico; Percy un libro de Hechizos y Contra-hechizos (que no estaba en la lista oficial de Hogwarts), Bill que estaba ya trabajando para Gringotts le regalo un amuleto egipcio que según lo protegería contra el mal, a Harry le gustó mucho ya que tenía una serpiente en el grabado, Charlie le regalo un diente de dragón como colguije, igual al que solía usar Bill, Ron le regalo un portavarita color rojo, Ginny le preparo unos dulces caseros ella misma (claro, con ayuda de su mamá) y el señor y la señora Weasley le dieron un reloj como el que estaba en su casa (ese reloj que mostraba a cada miembro de la familia diciendo en donde se encontraba en ese preciso momento).

Su primo, por su parte, le había regalado una foto donde salían él y Harry jugando en su alberca de juguete, cuando apenas tenían 4 años, Harry sabía que no vería a Dudley hasta el siguiente verano, sus padres y él irían a Mallorca, ya que el tío Vernon siempre había soñado con comprarse una casa de vacaciones ahí, y ese año por fin lo había conseguido. Así que Harry estaba conmovido por ese regalo de su primo.

—Duds, yo... esto... gracias Duds. Te voy a extrañar también—.

—Tendrás que escribirme mucho primo—.

—Para eso es mi regalo Harry, ábrelo—Dijo Severus.

El regalo de Severus estaba en una caja grande, envuelta en papel azul y con un moño plateado, Harry la abrió expectante y tuvo que contener un gritito de alegría. Dentro de la caja había una jaula con una hermosa lechuza tan blanca como la nieve y con unos brillantes ojos amarillos.

—¿Te gusta Harry? —Pregunto Severus—Hagrid me ayudo a escogerla para ti—.

—¡Me encanta tío Sev! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Duds, podre escribirte un montón de cartas! —.

—¿Cómo la vas a llamar primo? —.

—Hedwig, la voy a llamar Hedwig—.

Después de eso, y luego de un poco más de charla, los Dursley se fueron a su casa y el clan Weasley se fue despidiendo y regreso a su casa por la chimenea. Había sido un buen cumpleaños para Harry.

* * *

Era el 31 de agosto, al día siguiente Harry y Severus partirían hacia Hogwarts. Ya tenían listo el baúl de Harry, así que solo estaban preparándose para dormir.

—Harry, ¿Por qué esta Katari sobresaliendo de tu baúl? —.

—Bueno... yo... quiero que vaya conmigo a Hogwarts—.

—¿No estas algo grande para tu peluche? —.

—¡No! Digo, no tío, es solo que... bueno... me siento bien cuando la tengo cerca, de todos mis juguetes es mi favorita y bueno... —.

—No sigas Harry, entiendo, pero podríamos hacerla algo más "discreta"—.

Diciendo esto y con un movimiento de varita transformo al peluche en una pulsera de cuero con grabado de serpiente. Se la coloco al niño inmediatamente.

—Mira Harry, así podrá estar pegada a ti, si quieres que vuelva a su forma de peluche, solo le das un golpe en la cabeza con la varita, y si quieres que vuelva a ser una pulsera, le das un golpe con la varita en el cuerpo y ya—.

—Gracias tío—Dijo en medio de un bostezo.

—A dormir Harry, mañana es el gran día—.

Severus dejo arropado a Harry y fue directo a dormir. Su pequeño niño, porque así pensaba ya sobre Harry, que era "su pequeño niño", por fin entraría a Hogwarts. Y con este pensamiento, se quedó dormido con una sonrisa.


	7. La selección

**06.- La selección**

* * *

Severus y Harry aparecieron directamente en la plataforma 9 y 3/4, la locomotora de color rojo brillante ya estaba casi llena de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Severus observaba a Harry que se encontraba muy nervioso.

—Harry, no tienes que estar nervioso, iras con Ron y sus hermanos en el expreso—.

—Lo sé tío, pero ahora soy un alumno, ¿Y si no me toca una casa que me guste? Me gustaría ir a tu casa—.

—No importa dónde te toque, donde sea que estés, solo procura aprender mucho y hacer amigos, ¿De acuerdo? —.

—De acuerdo tío. ¿Y Hedwig? —

—Yo la llevaré conmigo al castillo, no te preocupes por ella—.

Severus no lo manifestaba, pero deseaba secretamente que Harry quedará en Slytherin.

Los alumnos se hacían a un lado en cuanto veían a Severus ir hacia su dirección, Harry a pesar de saber que su tío no era tan estricto (y mucho menos malvado) como los alumnos pensaban, no dejaba de asombrarse de lo fácil que se impresionaban con su tío, solo bastaba una mirada de Severus para que cualquiera de ellos tragara saliva y se pusiera a temblar. Algún día le pediría que le enseñara a hacer eso, parecía ser muy útil.

Al fin divisaron a una horda de pelirrojos y tanto Severus como Harry relajaron los músculos, ambos estaban algo nerviosos y tensos.

—Molly, esperábamos verlos por aquí—.

—Severus, Harry, de hecho, solo los esperábamos a ustedes, Fred, George; ayuden a Harry con su baúl—.

—¿Y Percy? —.

—Él está en el vagón de prefectos Harry, seguro lo veras en el tren—.

Los gemelos se llevaron el baúl y solo quedaron en el andén, la señora Weasley, Severus, Harry, Ginny y Ron. Luego de que los adultos se despidieran de los niños y de un abrazo a cada uno (bueno, Severus solo abrazo a Harry, a Ron solo le dio una palmadita) y ambos niños se subieron al tren, y los adultos y Ginny se fueron de la plataforma.

Harry y Ron se pusieron a buscar un asiento vacío, mientras iban buscándolo se toparon con un cubículo donde parecía haber lugares, había un niño rubio ahí, antes de preguntarle si podían sentarse con él, llego un par de corpulentos niños que los empujaron y entraron al cubículo. Ambos niños alcanzaron a oír el regaño del rubio hacia los otros niños.

—Par de inútiles, les dije claramente que quería ranas de chocolate, no sapos de menta. ¿Es que su diminuto cerebro no les alcanza ni para esa sencilla tarea? —.

Después de oír eso, tanto Harry como Ron continuaron su camino, no querían tener nada que ver con aquel rubio desagradable. Al final, lograron encontrar un cubículo vacío, luego de que los gemelos les dijeran que aún había un par casi al final del vagón donde estaban en ese momento. Los gemelos estaban muy ocupados viendo una tarántula que traía otro niño llamado Lee Jordán.

Ambos niños se sentaron y se pusieron a jugar un rato con el ajedrez mágico de Harry, luego de un rato paso una bruja con un carrito de golosinas, y ambos niños compraron una pequeña fortuna en golosinas.

—Ron, ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero? Ahorita que lo pienso, tu mamá menciono algo de que te dio unos sándwiches para ambos—.

—Ah eso, bueno, tu tío me dio a escondidas de mamá una bolsita con algunos galeones y sickles, dijo que no quería que pasara hambre en el tren, y ya sabes que mamá no está de acuerdo con que tu tío nos de muchas cosas—.

—No sé por qué, mi tío lo hace de corazón—.

—Ya sé. Pero mamá es así y yo no veo por qué no debería aceptar un regalo que me hacen desinteresadamente y más si es de un amigo de la familia—.

—Bueno, ¿Y qué hacemos con los sándwiches? —.

—De eso se encargará Scabbers, ¿Verdad Scabbers? —.

La rata de Ron llamada Scabbers, no parecía muy interesada en los sándwiches, de hecho; ni siquiera se movía, cualquiera podría pensar que la rata estaba muerta si no fuera por el casi imperceptible subir y bajar de sus costillas, que indicaba que al menos, el roedor estaba respirando.

—¿Se volvió a dormir Ron? —.

—Se volvió a dormir, es lo malo de tener hermanos Harry, heredas lo que desechan tus hermanos, Scabbers era de Percy, como él tiene su lechuza ahora, me dan a Scabbers a mí, y si vive lo suficiente y un día tengo una mascota nueva, Scabbers será de Ginny. Pobre Ginny, ella es quien va a llevarla peor en esto—.

—Podríamos hacer a Scabbers más interesante, ya sabes, por si un día es de tu hermana—.

—¿Con el hechizo que nos enseñaron Fred y George? —.

—Si, ese. Intentémoslo, a la de tres. 1, 2 y... —.

—Disculpen, ¿Han visto un sapo? —Una niña de pelo castaño revuelto y que a Harry le recordaba un poco a la profesora McGonagall se encontraba en la entrada del cubículo—Oh, están haciendo magia, bien, quiero ver—.

Tanto Harry como Ron, rodaron los ojos y continuar el "hechizo".

—"Rayo de sol, margaritas, vuelvan amarilla a esta tonta ratita"—Dijeron ambos niños al unísono, moviendo sus varitas, pero no pasó nada.

—Creo que ese hechizo es falso—.

—No me digas—Le contesto Ron sarcástico.

—Y deberían irse poniendo el uniforme, ya casi vamos a llegar, acaba de decirlo el prefecto, de hecho, tú te pareces a él—.

—¿Será acaso porque son hermanos? —Contesto en el mismo tono que usaba a veces su tío, cuando alguien decía algo muy evidente.

—No tienen que ser tan groseros—.

—Ni tu tan mandona—.

La niña no contesto, se levantó con aire enfadado y volteo a verlos retadoramente.

—No soy mandona, "pecoso"; y para que lo sepas, mi nombre es Hermione Granger. Grábatelo—.

La niña se fue despotricando contra ellos y Harry y Ron continuaron comiéndose sus golosinas y de paso despertaron a Scabbers para que se comiera los sándwiches, los cuales, al parecer, si le gustaron porque se los zampo todos. Mientras, pensaron en la posibilidad de hacerle una broma a los gemelos, pero la descartaron rápidamente, era mejor no empezar esa guerra. La niña mandona tenía razón, ya casi llegaban, Percy paso a avisarles y ambos se pusieron el uniforme. El tren empezó a aminorar la marcha y Harry supo que estaban llegando a la estación de Hogsmeade. En cuanto bajaron, una voz atronadora llamaba a los de primer año.

—Los de primer año por aquí, todos vengan conmigo, ¡Hola Harry! ¿Qué tal el verano? No, no me digas, ya me contaras luego y este es... —.

—Él es Ron, Hagrid—.

—Ah ya se, debes ser un Weasley, buenos muchachos, tu hermano Charlie me caía muy bien, ¿Aun trabaja con dragones? —.

—Sí señor—.

—No me digas señor, llámame Hagrid. Bueno, vayan hacia el embarcadero, los veré en un momento, ¡Los de primer año, por aquí! —.

—Vamos Ron, esos deben ser los botes que me comento mi tío—.

Se sentaron en un bote y esperaron a que llegaran más niños, la niña mandona los vio y se siguió de largo, atrás de ella iba llegando un niño de cara regordeta con expresión triste y él si se sentó en su bote.

—Mi abuela me va a matar, perdí a Trevor—.

—¿Trevor? ¿Perdiste a tu hermano? —Pregunto Ron.

—No, Trevor es mi sapo, me lo acababan de regalar porque me aceptaron aquí, esa niña, Hermione; me estaba ayudando a buscarlo, pero no lo encontramos—.

—Bueno, no te preocupes, seguro ya aparecerá, ten, esto te animará—Le dijo Harry ofreciéndole la última rana de chocolate que le quedaba.

—Gracias, me llamo Neville, Neville Longbottom ¿Y ustedes? —.

—Yo soy Harry Potter y mi amigo es Ron Weasley—.

—¡HARRY POTTER! ¡Por Merlín! Eres famoso, eres el niño-que-vivió... —.

—Me se la historia de mi propia vida Neville, no la repitas—.

—Lo siento, es solo qué... mi abuela... se va a infartar cuando sepa que estoy en el mismo año que tú. ¡Y yo comiéndome tu rana de chocolate! Debería guardarla como recuerdo... —.

—No, en serio, cómetela, luego puedo darte otras, mi tío me da una luego de cenar, entonces si quieres más, puedo guardarte algunas—.

—¿Tu tío?, pensé que después de... tú sabes... que no tenías más parientes. Bueno, había oído que estabas con muggles o algo así—.

—Bueno, es que en realidad no es su tío-tío, es el profesor Severus Snape—Dijo Ron, que había estado observando toda la conversación.

—¡Severus Snape! Mi abuela dice que es un profesor muy estricto y terrible ¿Cómo puede ser tu tutor? —.

—En realidad es muy agradable Neville... —Empezó Harry.

—Eso me consta—Termino Ron, reforzando lo que decía su amigo.

—Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen—.

La niña mandona, al final, regreso al bote donde estaban ellos y se sentó. Pero evito verlos y en general ignoro su presencia. Cuando todos los de primer año estuvieron en un bote, Hagrid hizo un movimiento con la mano y todos los botes se movieron siguiendo el suyo, luego de un rato, pudieron ver el castillo. Incluso Harry que había pasado parte de su infancia ahí, se maravilló ante la imponente presencia del castillo siendo iluminado desde adentro. Poco tiempo después, llegaron a una cueva que daba a otro embarcadero en el cual se apreciaban unas escaleras.

—Bajen con cuidado y suban formando una fila, vayan ordenadamente, ¿Alguien perdió un sapo por cierto? —Dijo Hagrid.

—¡Trevor! ¡Gracias señor! —Grito Neville yendo inmediatamente por su sapo.

—Llámame Hagrid y no vuelvas a perder de vista a tu sapo. Bien ¡Primer año, suban las escaleras! —.

Todos los niños iban nerviosos, incluso Harry, luego de su casa y la madriguera, Hogwarts era su lugar preferido en el mundo, y aunque ya sabía lo que esperar de la selección, tenía el deseo de quedar en la misma casa que su tío. Ron iba tan o más nervioso que él y Neville, bueno, estaba muy feliz de tener su sapo de vuelta como para poner atención a nada más. Incluso la niña mandona iba hablando sola y diciendo varios "¡Ay dios mío! ¿Y si me quedo en Slytherin? Eso sería lo peor", lo cual hizo que Harry se sintiera aún más repelido por la niña.

Al final de la escalera, llegaron a una enorme puerta donde estaba la profesora McGonagall esperándolos.

—Profesora, aquí están los niños—.

—Gracias Hagrid, me encargare desde aquí—.

Hagrid se fue y la profesora empezó el discurso que Harry ya había oído en otras ocasiones, pero esta era la primera vez que, en verdad, iba dirigido a él. Bueno a él y a los otros niños.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, en unos momentos empezaremos la selección. Deben saber que Hogwarts está dividido en cuatro casas, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin, cada una ha dado notables magos en cada generación. Mientras estudien aquí, su casa será su familia, estudiaran con los miembros de su casa y pasaran el tiempo libre en la sala común de su casa. Sus aciertos y logros, le ganaran puntos a su casa y sus faltas los restaran, al final del curso, la casa que gane más puntos se llevara la copa de las casas. Esperen aquí y pónganse presentables. En unos momentos los volveré a llamar—.

La profesora volvió a entrar al castillo y dejo a los niños arreglándose el uniforme, en lo que esperaban, varios fantasmas pasaron entre ellos, y varios saludaron a Harry. Lo que hizo que varios niños voltearan a verlo. Y uno de ellos se adelantó a todos y fue directo hacia él.

—¿Eres Harry Potter? ¿Ese Harry Potter? —Era el rubio desagradable del tren.

—Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes—.

—Me agradas, deberíamos ser amigos—.

—¿Qué no te basta con esos dos? —.

—¿Ellos? Son Crabbe y Goyle. Pero tú y yo podríamos ser mejores amigos, soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy—.

—Él ya tiene un mejor amigo, así que aléjate "princesita"—Dijo Ron que se había acercado a su amigo protectoramente.

—No necesito preguntar quién eres tú, ropa usada, pelirrojo, pecoso, debes ser un Weasley, uno de esos traidores a la sangre. Deberías alejarte de las malas compañías Potter—.

—Se perfectamente quienes son las malas compañías, muchas gracias—Y agarro a Ron del brazo y se alejaron de Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy estaba furioso, ¿Quién se creía Harry Potter para rechazarlo? Esas cavilaciones tuvieron que esperar porque en ese momento la profesora McGonagall volvió y los hizo pasar al Gran Comedor. Y ahí, al frente de la mesa de profesores se encontraba el sombrero seleccionador. Harry había visto esta escena varias veces, pero esta vez era su turno y le sudaban las manos de los nervios.

Uno a uno, fueron pasando los alumnos, Harry solo oía "Ravenclaw", "Slytherin", "Hufflepuff" y "Gryffindor", Hermione "la mandona" quedo en Gryffindor, Malfoy en Slytherin, y Harry maldijo por lo bajo, si quedaba en Slytherin tendría que ver a Draco casi todo el tiempo, pero eso no iba a detenerlo si lo seleccionaban ahí. Y finalmente lo oyó.

—Potter, Harry—.

Harry camino hacia el taburete y pusieron el sombrero sobre su cabeza.

—Hola señor Potter, interesante mente la que tiene usted. ¿Dónde debo ponerte? Tienes valor, una mente privilegiada pero no por ser el más listo joven sino astuto, ambicioso, tenaz, ¡vaya que sí! Has aprendido del mejor, y tienes un interés insaciable de saber más, de conocer, de resolver los enigmas, ¡Podrías ser un perfecto Slytherin! Pero tu corazón es el de un León. Y tu corazón es más grande que tu mente, así que... ¡Gryffindor! —.

Lo único que se oyó en el Gran Comedor fue la casa de Harry, la conversación con el sombrero solo la oyó él; así que algo cabizbajo fue a unirse a la mesa de los leones, donde un sonriente Percy, Neville (que también lo habían puesto en Gryffindor) y los gemelos lo esperaban. Volteo brevemente a la mesa de los profesores y vio como Severus soltaba un pequeño suspiro que estrujo el corazón de Harry. Ahora sabía que su tío también esperaba que quedara en Slytherin.

Ron quedo también en Gryffindor, lo cual lo animo un poco, este se sentó al lado de Harry y empezaron a comer, Harry pensó que luego hablaría con su tío, y si no, siempre podía enviarle un mensaje con Percy. Y con ese pensamiento se animó un poco más. Luego del postre el director se paró y dio el discurso de bienvenida.

—Ya habiendo comido y bebido, solo un par de mensajes, a los de primer año y algunos de cursos superiores, se les informa que el bosque prohibido esta, como dice su nombre, prohibido. La lista de productos prohibidos en la escuela ha sido actualizada y puede consultarse en la oficina del señor Filch. Y, por último, el corredor del tercer piso está prohibido para todo aquel que no quiera sufrir una muerte temprana. Ahora, todos a dormir, Hop, hop—.

—Esta bromeando ¿Verdad Harry? —.

—No, el abuelo Dumbledore no suele hacer bromas con eso—.

—Pues tu abuelo esta medio loquito Harry—.

—Un poco sí—.

—Primer año, por aquí—Dijo Percy, llamándolos hacia las escaleras.

Harry siguió a sus compañeros hasta el retrato de una dama "entrada en carnes", que preguntaba "¿Contraseña?".

 _—Fortuna Major—_ Dijo Percy.

El retrato se abrió y revelo un pequeño pasillo que daba a una sala común redonda, debían estar en una torre, pensó Harry.

—De este lado están las habitaciones de los niños, acá las de las niñas. Su equipaje ya está enfrente de sus camas, ahora, todos a dormir; mañana es el primer día de clases. Y diciendo esto, Percy se retiró—.

Harry y sus demás compañeros subieron inmediatamente, y vieron 5 camas adoseladas, los otros dos niños que habían quedado en Gryffindor se llamaban Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas, luego de las presentaciones y un par de juegos de ajedrez, se dispusieron a dormir. Harry ya estaba en pijama cuando Percy lo llamo.

—Harry, te buscan en la entrada, es tu tío—.

—Voy, gracias Percy—.

Bajo hasta la entrada y ahí, efectivamente estaba Severus Snape.

—Pensé que ya estarías dormido Harry—.

—Apenas iba a dormir tío—.

—Toma, ¿No creíste que se me olvidaría, verdad? —.

—¡La rana de chocolate! ¡Gracias tío! —.

—¿Estas triste, verdad? —.

—Un poco, sí. Quería estar en tu casa tío. Pero... —.

—El sombrero te dijo que debías estar en Gryffindor—.

—Sí, ¿Cómo supiste?-.

—Albus me llamo hace un rato, el sombrero quería hablar conmigo, y explicarme el porqué de su decisión—.

—Entonces, ¿Qué piensas tío? —.

—Que serás un excelente león, además me hubiera sido muy difícil ser imparcial con mi propio "sobrino" si estabas en mi casa, ¿No crees?, así será más sencillo para ambos. Así que no te confíes Harry, que sea tu tío no te exime de dar tu mejor esfuerzo en mis clases. Ahora, a dormir niño. Nos vemos mañana—.

—Hasta mañana tío—.

Harry se fue a dormir, pensando en lo que acaba de decirle su tío, y lo último que pensó fue que quizás, ser un león no era tan malo, al menos estaba con su amigo Ron y sus hermanos.


	8. Empezando la escuela

**07.- Empezando la escuela**

* * *

Harry iba corriendo, se le había hecho tarde. Sabía que estaría en problemas si llegaba más allá de los 10 minutos de tolerancia. Después de todo su maestro no era un hombre paciente con la puntualidad. Corría y corría por los pasillos hasta llegar al oscuro corredor que conocía tan bien de memoria. Aun en el día, la luz brillaba por su ausencia, y el que lo conociera al detalle ayudaba a no perder valiosos segundos conjurando un _Lumos_. Al fin llego a su destino y el hombre ya lo esperaba.

Alto, de piel pálida, casi del color de la cera, de nariz aguileña, y una mirada capaz de hacer retroceder a cualquiera, ataviado con ropas negras que le añadían, si es que eso era posible, más seriedad a su ya de por si duro ceño. Y la capa negra que le daba aspecto de murciélago gigante... no le extrañaba a nadie que muchos lo confundieran con un vampiro.

Harry llego hasta el hombre sin una gota de miedo, bueno, un poco, después de todo era con este hombre con quien debía verse y por lo cual había llegado corriendo a su encuentro.

—Señor Potter, no pensé que lograría llegar, pensaba que su lado Gryffindor lo haría desconocer las más mínimas reglas de cortesía cuando alguien lo invita a tomar el té en su casa—.

—Y uno esperaría que el jefe de la casa Slytherin podría ser más inteligente y observar que al referido Gryffindor podría habérsele atravesado una emergencia, en cuyo caso dicho Gryffindor podría ser exonerado de la falta de cortesía—.

—Touché. Entonces leoncito, ¿Qué te detuvo? —.

—Ron, quería venir conmigo. Pero como Hagrid no menciono en su invitación si podíamos traer a alguien más, me pareció incorrecto dejarlo venir y tarde mucho en convencerlo de que quizás en otra ocasión—.

—Luego puedes preguntarle a Hagrid, bien, vámonos, esta vez llevo las galletas que envió Molly. No creo soportar otro de esos pastelillos que solo acepta comer Fang y Fluffy—.

—Un día deberíamos enseñarle a cocinar, o quizás le regale un libro de cocina con fotografías para navidad, seguro le causa curiosidad ¡Mínimo! —.

Severus Snape, jefe de la noble casa Slytherin, terror de los estudiantes y alguno que otro exalumno, era más que un amigo para el niño-que-vivió, era su tío y protector. Luego del shock inicial que esta información supuso para los alumnos cuando se enteraron hace ya unos años, no era raro ver al ojiverde caminando cerca de las mazmorras, la mayoría de los Slytherin lo saludaban con cortesía, algunos eran conocidos pero sin ser amigos, otros eran amigos a secas, y solo los de primer año, parecían renuentes a aceptar que Harry Potter era el "sobrino" de su jefe de casa. Sobre todo, un rubio que miraba con rencor hacia donde estos se encontraban.

Harry y Severus, ajenos a este hecho, salieron del castillo y se encaminaron hacia el bosque prohibido, cualquiera pensaría que iban a entrar en él, pero solo se dirigían a una cabaña de madera donde los esperaba el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts, Rubeus Hagrid, amigo de Harry y Severus desde hace años. Un perro jabalinero se encontraba durmiendo en la entrada y babeándola con sumo placer y al otro lado de la cabaña un perro enorme de tres cabezas se encontraba jugando con un par de enormes troncos amarrados a manera de un juguete para perros tamaño gigante.

—¿Puedo adelantarme? Le traje unos bocadillos a Fang y Fluffy, pero Fang puede esperar, no creo que despierte antes de que nos vayamos—.

—Está bien, pero de regreso debemos visitar a Caribdis o se molestara, le prometiste llevarle panques de naranja—.

—Sí tío—.

Harry Potter se adelantó y fue hacia donde estaba el "fiero" perro de tres cabezas, apenas estuvo enfrente, coloco una pequeña caja en el pasto y con un toque de su varita se agrandando hasta estar del tamaño de uno de los tronos con los que jugaba.

—Mira Fluffy, son tus favoritos, bocadillos de carne "sorpresa". Los elfos fueron muy amables al hacerlos para ti. Come chico—.

El perro empezó a darle lamidas en su cara a Harry con cada una de sus tres cabezas y en cuanto acabo de "darle la bienvenida" a Harry, se dispuso a comer los bocadillos de la caja. Harry fue a reunirse con su tío y juntos entraron a la cabaña.

—Profesor Snape, Harry, bienvenidos, ya tengo listo el té, esta vez use el que me dieron de regalo en Halloween—.

Ambos suspiraron con alivio, esperaban que, si surtían de té de calidad a Hagrid, olvidaría ese horrendo té que solía comprar de oferta, eventualmente claro.

—Gracias Hagrid, trajimos un poco de las galletas que envió Molly, espero no te incomode—.

—Claro que no profesor—.

—Hagrid, solo soy profesor cuando hay alumnos enfrente, puedes decirme Severus—.

—¡Caray! Aun no me acostumbro, perdona si de repente lo hago—.

—No hay problema—.

—Y dime Harry, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primera semana ya como alumno? —.

—Ha sido muy buena, hubiera sido genial sin "ese" problema—.

El problema al que se refería Harry era precisamente el rubio que los había vigilado cuando caminaban por las mazmorras, aunque no fue del todo malo, gracias a él ahora era el buscador de Gryffindor, el más joven en varias décadas. Lo malo es que ahora estaba castigado por su tío, tenía prohibido el postre por dos meses, y tenía que escribir 1000 líneas de _"no debo actuar como un mono cilindrero y ponerme en peligro, solo porque una 'princesita' me diga de cosas"_. Además del regaño que se ganó de su tío y lo peor para Harry, ver su cara de decepción.

El problema empezó por su recién adquirido amigo Neville, Neville provenía de lo que llamaban, una familia "sangrepura"; Neville vivía con su abuela, quien al parecer por lo que decía Neville era una bruja estricta, un poco menos que su tío, pero aun así temible si la hacían enojar. Su abuela solía tener muy altas expectativas de su nieto, así que Neville, que era alguien promedio, al parecer, sufría de una constante inseguridad y tendía a olvidar las cosas por ese estrés.

Su abuela, pensando en ayudar a su nieto, le envió una "recordadora" (una esfera que se colorea de rojo cuando olvidas algo, su desventaja es que no te dice o da una pista de que estas olvidando) un par de días atrás. Y la "princesita" Malfoy intento quitársela a Neville, lo cual fue frustrado cuando la profesora McGonagall llego a ver por qué había alboroto en la mesa de su casa. Sin embargo, Malfoy espero hasta la clase de vuelo para intentarlo nuevamente, luego de que Neville se accidentara y rompiera la muñeca. En cuanto Madame Hooch llevo a Neville a la enfermería, Malfoy empezó a bravuconear sobre la recordadora de Neville, y eso hizo enojar a Harry.

Malfoy se aprovechó de esto para molestar a Harry y terminaron en una carrera donde Malfoy aventó la recordadora hacia una de las torres del castillo, esperando que esta se hiciera añicos. Por fortuna y desgracia, Harry fue tras ella y la logro atrapar, dando una acrobacia digna de un jugador profesional de quidditch. Apenas a centímetros de la torre. Toda la acrobacia la vio su jefa de casa. Luego de eso, y aquí va la parte de fortuna; Harry quedo seleccionado como buscador del equipo de su casa, eliminando la prohibición de que los de primer año no podían jugar en el equipo de quidditch. La desgracia vino por parte de su tío, le dio tal regaño que Harry no sabía que era peor, si la cara de decepción de su tío o que lo llamara "mono cilindrero", ya que, en palabras de su tío, así había actuado él, siendo manipulado por un pequeño Slytherin con delirios de grandeza.

Harry le estaba contando todo esto a Hagrid, quien lo escuchaba primero feliz y luego aterrado, luego enojado, luego preocupado, decepcionado y finalmente resignado. Severus se alegraba de que él no fuera el único que se había preocupado por Harry, tanto McGonagall, como Hooch y Dumbledore estaban radiantes, Incluso Flitwick y Sprout se mostraban, complacidos, podría decirse, siendo él, Severus; el único que pensó primero en la seguridad de Harry, ahora se sentía menos solo al ver que al menos Hagrid tenía el sentido común de pensar primero en la seguridad de los niños, bueno, en su particular modo.

—Pues te diré Harry que te has ganado el castigo con todas sus letras—.

—Ya lo sé Hagrid, pero es que Malfoy... —.

—Por lo que me cuentas Malfoy había estado buscándote pelea desde el banquete y tú se lo serviste en bandeja de plata Harry, tu tío tiene razón, te dejaste manipular—.

—Ya sé, no me hagas sentir peor... —.

—Bueno, no te pongas triste, al menos ahora eres jugador del equipo, y eso es bueno... sabíamos que eras bueno volando, pero no que eras así de bueno... aún recuerdo tu primera escoba de juguete, Caribdis se negó a devolverla y te tuvieron que comprar otra—.

—Sí, después de eso, tuve que enseñarle a nadar—Comento Severus.

—Cierto, jamás había visto a Dumbledore correr tan rápido como esa vez—.

—En fin... ¿Y el resto de las clases? —.

—Pues en Transformaciones pude convertir la mitad del cerillo en aguja, pero me falto el ojo, y con el profesor Flitwick apenas vimos la teoría de levitación, y me aburrí, porque eso ya lo sé, al menos pude practicar el movimiento de varita del hechizo. Nunca había ido a la clase de Binns, ¡Por Merlín! Casi me muero de aburrimiento, mi tío explica mejor la historia que él. NO me hagas empezar con DCAO, ese profesor Quirrell le tiene miedo a su propia sombra. Y pues pociones, ya sabes; ha sido mi clase favorita hasta ahora, tío Sev puso a Malfoy en su lugar y eso no le gustó mucho—.

—Las lisonjas no te bajaran días del castigo Harry—Dijo Severus sin dejar de beber su té.

—Tenía que intentarlo—.

—Bueno, al menos tu primera semana no ha sido aburrida, ¿Verdad que no? —.

—En eso tienes razón Hagrid, por cierto, antes de que lo olvide, ¿Te importaría si invito a Ron la siguiente vez? —.

—Para nada Harry, cualquier amigo tuyo es bienvenido—.

Luego de otra media hora, ambos se despidieron y enfilaron hacia el lago negro donde un tentáculo del calamar gigante estaba asomado a la orilla. Harry llego con un par de panques (del tamaño de su cabeza de Harry) en la mano y los puso en el tentáculo. El calamar los aferro y metió el tentáculo en el agua.

—Hasta mañana Caribdis—.

—No sé de dónde sacaste esa manía de nombrar a todas las criaturas de la escuela—.

—Bueno, tenía que tener un nombre, no podía llamarse "el calamar gigante" toda la vida—.

—¿Y el perro de Hagrid?, en el nombre de merlín ¿Cómo se te ocurrió que Fluffy era un buen nombre para un cerbero? —,

—Pues cuando yo lo conocí era un cachorrito y yo tenía como 8 años tío. Para mí, se veía "esponjosito"—.

—Bueno, ya saludaste a tu amigo perro y a tu amigo cefalópodo. Ahora a cenar y luego a dormir. Mañana es sábado y sabes que significa—.

—Si, entrenamiento—.

—Entrenamiento—.

El entrenamiento del que hablaban, se trataba de un entrenamiento militar estilo muggle, cuando Harry cumplió 10, Severus pensó que era hora de darle a Harry algo más con lo que poder defenderse, tanto él como Dumbledore creían que Voldemort seguía por ahí y que algún día, trataría de terminar lo que empezó, así que entre más "armas" le diera al chico, le iría mejor. Como aún no podía hacer magia, decidió que intentaría con métodos muggles, así que empezó con obstáculos, una carrera de obstáculos a la que constantemente le variaba el contenido de forma que Harry estuviera alerta para esquivarlos. Este año pensaba iniciar con combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Harry ya tenía los reflejos, ahora faltaba la fuerza y malicia.

A la mañana siguiente, Ron no dejo a su amigo irse sin él a su entrenamiento. Así que Harry no tuvo más opción que dejarlo ir con él, después de todo a su tío no le molestaba su presencia. Algunas veces estuvo presente en el entrenamiento del año pasado. Los veranos no detenían el entrenamiento.

Esta vez, Ron tuvo que ver a su amigo "morder el polvo" ante algunas maniobras que su tío hacía con suma facilidad. A veces tanto él como Harry se preguntaban donde había aprendido a hacer todas esas cosas, y cuando le preguntaban a Severus este se salía hábilmente por la tangente. Así que decidieron esperar a encontrar alguna pista sobre el pasado de Severus, ese del que nunca hablaba y ningún adulto de los que conocían, quería hablar.

Al final, y después de muchísimos intentos, Harry logro tirar a su tío con un buen derechazo y una patada en la pierna. A pesar del moretón que le dejo, Severus no podía estar más orgulloso en ese momento de Harry. Ron estaba asombrado, nunca pensó que había tantas cosas fabulosas que los muggles podían hacer sin magia antes de conocer a Dudley, pero definitivamente, lo que había visto hoy hacer a Severus, lo tenía intrigado.

—Severus, me dejarías intentarlo—Pregunto esperanzado Ron.

—Tendrías que pedirle permiso a tu mamá, por mí no hay problema, pero no sé si ella este de acuerdo. Y no quiero un vociferador de tu mamá—.

—Si obtengo su permiso, ¿Me enseñaras? —.

—Eso y un aceptable en una de mis pociones, si lo logras, es un trato—.

—Un aceptable, entonces; trato hecho—.

Los tres se dirigieron al castillo a almorzar y descansar un poco, Harry quería escribirle a su primo para contarle sobre su primer semana.

—Ron, ¿No te sobra alguna golosina? —.

—Si tu tío se entera... —.

—No es para mí, es para Duds, ya me confiscaron mis dulces, y quisiera enviarle algo—.

—Espera, se quién te puede ayudar. ¡Fred! ¡George! —.

—¿Qué paso hermanito? —Ese era Fred.

—¿Tienen golosinas? Harry quiere enviarle un dulce a Duds—.

—Duds, pues déjame ver, no, no tenemos, pero dennos una hora y podremos conseguir algo—Ese fue George.

Los gemelos regresaron al cabo de una hora, tal como prometieron, con una pequeña caja, con una rana de chocolate, un sapo de menta, un par de bolas de chocolate rellenas, regaliz y una pluma de azúcar.

—No pudimos escoger solo una cosa—Dijo George.

—Así que trajimos un poco de sus favoritos—Termino Fred.

—Mándale nuestros saludos—Dijeron ambos y dejaron a los chicos terminando la carta para Dudley.

Ataron el paquete con la carta y de lo dieron a Hedwig. Luego de terminar con el ensayo sobre la poción "filtro de muertos en vida" para su tío y otro de transformaciones para McGonagall se fueron a cenar. Notaron que Hermione Granger los seguía a una distancia "respetuosa" y cuando se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, la niña simplemente se sentó al lado de Harry y le soltó directamente la pregunta que quería hacerle.

—¿Cómo lo haces Harry? Yo he leído todos los libros de la lista de útiles y algunos extras y solo logre transformar la punta del cerillo—.

—Eso es porque él ya ha estudiado aquí mandona—.

—Cállate pecoso, le hablo a él, ¿Eso es cierto? —.

—¿Sí te contesto me dejaras cenar en paz? —.

—Sí—.

—Entonces es cierto—.

—Pero apenas tienes 11, ¿Cómo es que ya estudiaste aquí? En el reglamento dice que... —.

—No estudie como un "estudiante", mi tío da clases aquí, así que yo era; digamos, un invitado al castillo y para que no me aburriera y en palabras de mi tío "adquiriera mayor conciencia de mi mundo", los profesores me dieron clases, teóricas porque aún no tenía permitido usar una varita. Los conceptos que dio McGonagall hoy, yo ya los había visto, varias veces, así que solo me faltaba intentarlo con la varita y pues no me salió nada mal, estoy seguro de que con un poco más de practica lograre hacer la aguja completa—.

—¿Quién es tu tío? —.

—El maestro de pociones—.

—¿El profesor Snape? ¿Pero cómo puede ser tu tío? No se parecen en nada, ¿Es pariente de tu papá o tu mamá? No recuerdo un Snape emparentado con ningún Potter y leí un par de libros sobre las familias mágicas más relevantes en la biblioteca... —.

—Es que no es mi tío-tío, yo le digo tío porque es mi tutor, tengo una tía por parte de mi mamá, pero desde que tengo memoria he vivido con el profesor y mi tía vive al lado nuestro—.

—Ósea que tienes lo mejor de ambos mundos, un tutor mágico y parientes muggles. Y aprendes cosas de los dos mundos—.

—Pues sí, visto así, es algo genial—.

—¿Qué te parece si empezamos de cero? Hola, me llamo Hermione Granger—.

—Hola soy Harry Potter, y mi amigo con el muslo de pollo en la boca es Ronald Weasley—.

—Mufso gusfo... —Ron se quita el pollo de la boca—Niña mandona, digo Hermione. Solo no seas tan mandona y quizás podamos considerarte amiga nuestra—.

—¡Ron! —.

—¿Qué Harry? Es la verdad, ya tenemos bastante con los adultos, somos niños, se supone que debemos divertirnos, no solo estudiar y ser regañados—.

—Odio admitirlo Hermione, pero él tiene un punto. Aunque... bueno... eres buena en pociones, contestaste bien todas las preguntas de mi tío. ¿Podrías ayudar a Ron a obtener un aceptable en pociones? Si yo le ayudo, sería muy evidente—.

—Trato. Pero después de eso, quiero que intentemos ser amigos, parecen ser interesantes. Aunque el pecoso mastique con la boca abierta—.

—¡Oye!, solo soy apasionado de la comida. Y el pollo es demasiado delicioso para ser comido con "modales"—.

—Como digas—.

Luego de eso, los tres niños siguieron la cena en relativa calma, excepto por uno que otro comentario mordaz entre Ron y Hermione. Y así terminaba ese sábado.

El domingo en la noche, Dudley Dursley estaba en su ventana, viendo al cielo, cuando una mota blanca se fue acercando a su ventana. En cuanto estuvo más cerca, reconoció a Hedwig, en cuanto entro le quito el paquete de las patas y le dio una golosina para lechuzas, su primo le había dejado un par de cajas para cuando Hedwig fuera con él, y leyó la carta, parecía que su primo había tenido una semana movida. Y su primo y los Weasley le habían enviado sus dulces favoritos.

Mientras se comía su sapo de menta, Dudley pensaba en lo afortunado que era de tener un primo genial y amigos tan interesantes como los Weasley. Quizás debía enviarle algo a su primo también, algo que les gustara a sus amigos, así que reviso entre sus juguetes algunos que pudieran gustarle y por fin encontró lo que buscaba, lo empaqueto y lo dejo cerca de la ventana, ya enviaría a Hedwig mañana con su primo, hoy la dejaría descansar en su cuarto, y la mandaría en la mañana, antes del desayuno para que ningún vecino la viera.


	9. Conspiraciones

**08.- Conspiraciones**

* * *

Era la segunda semana de clases, Harry iba en camino hacia el corredor del tercer piso con un plato de comida. A Harry de verdad le gustaba estar en Hogwarts, como alumno, como un mago en ciernes. Lo que más le gustaba a Harry, es que la mayoría de sus tíos (maestros) no lo consideraban exactamente un niño. Lo consentían, mimaban, le daban dulces, como haría cualquier tío con su sobrino, pero ellos además le tenían confianza, confianza en que podía entender conceptos más complejos para su edad.

Por eso es por lo que Harry sabía lo que Dumbledore se vio obligado a guardar en Hogwarts luego de que intentaron robarla de Gringotts, curiosamente el día de su cumpleaños. Su abuelito se lo dijo, Dumbledore creyó que sería mejor si Harry sabía lo que era en vez de tenerlo curioseando, ya que el pequeño era de esas personas que los misterios les atraen enormemente. Hagrid llevo a Fluffy al corredor del tercer piso para proteger dicho objeto y Harry iba a dejarle la comida a veces. Además de esta "triple" protección perruna, los profesores se dedicaron a idear formas de evitar cualquier intento de robar la piedra. Porque eso era lo que estaba guardando Dumbledore en Hogwarts. Una piedra. La piedra filosofal.

Fuera de ese "pequeño" detalle, el resto del mes y el que siguió podría haber pasado sin contratiempos, solo había pequeños conatos de pelea entre Malfoy y Harry. Y eso era todo. Pero como todo en la vida, nada es para siempre.

Dos semanas antes de Halloween, Ron aún no había logrado un Aceptable en pociones, Hermione ya estaba casi arañando las paredes de la desesperación. No es que Ron fuera tonto, pero era muy impaciente y se confundía en los ingredientes, Hermione era una persona muy técnica, seguía las instrucciones al pie de la letra, y eso era bueno; la mayor parte del tiempo, pero a veces, el instinto era mejor maestro. Por eso Harry decidió compartir uno de sus secretos con su nueva amiga.

—Hermione, mira; ten esto, creo que te servirá mejor con Ron. Está visto que los libros tradicionales no son lo que él necesita—.

Le dijo a Hermione extendiéndole un cuaderno empastado a mano, los tres estaban en la sala común intentando que Ron pudiera al menos aprenderse el procedimiento de la poción pimentónica, que era la tarea que tenían para la siguiente clase de pociones. El cuaderno que Harry acababa de entregarle a Hermione eran sus apuntes desde que tenía 7 años, cada año, Harry había ido agregando más y más cosas a sus apuntes, dibujos, anotaciones, incluso le pidió al profesor Flitwick que encantara los dibujos para mostrar la forma correcta de mover el caldero, depositar ciertos ingredientes, etc.

Hermione estaba visiblemente fascinada, era un libro de pociones digno de cualquier maestro pocionista, si no fuera por el empastado a mano, cualquiera podría haber dicho que era un tomo avanzado de Flourish y Blotts.

—Harry, ¿Qué es esto? —.

—Mis apuntes teóricos de pociones, hacia dibujos en clase de mi tío y luego me aburrí y empecé a dibujar como se hacían las pociones y pues termine haciendo esto, pensé que sería útil algún día—.

—¿Tu tío sabe de esto? —.

—Sabe que tome apuntes, no la forma en que están—.

—Esto es perfecto para Ron, si no saca un Aceptable con esto, no lo hará con nada—.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde enseñándole a Ron, con las ilustraciones del libro, la forma correcta de hacer una poción pimentónica. Al día siguiente, tenían clase de pociones con Slytherin. Ron había estudiado, había incluso hecho una decente poción pimentónica que probo en Scabbers y el humito de sus orejas indico que estaba bien hecha. Iba confiado. Y sus dos amigos también iban confiados. Ese día, era el día.

Una vez que tomaron asiento, un vendaval de ropa negra entro; Severus tenía la habilidad de enfriar aún más las mazmorras y de hacer que cualquier murmullo se convirtiera en silencio absoluto.

—Espero que hayan estudiado perfectamente la teoría, hoy tendrán que hacer la poción pimentónica, la harán en parejas y al final de la clase, deben probar la poción en ustedes mismos y su compañero, tienen 1 hora y media. Comiencen. Señor Potter, usted venga al frente del salón, la poción la hará bajo mi supervisión—.

Harry llevo sus cosas hasta el escritorio de su tío. Su tío solía hacer eso cuando quería hablar con él. Mientras preparaba la poción Harry iba escuchando lo que le decía Severus en voz baja.

—Creo que tengo lista la protección para la piedra, Sprout, McGonagall, Flitwick y Dumbledore ya tienen listas sus defensas, solo falto yo... y Quirrell. Y en el nombre de Merlín, ese individuo no tengo ni idea de que podría idear, es tan débil y miedoso... —.

—¿Qué ideaste tú tío? —.

—Un acertijo de lógica y pociones. La lógica es una rama del conocimiento que comparten el mundo muggle y el mágico y es tan despreciada en ambos, que es excelente como trampa. Vaya, tu poción pimentónica luce perfecta. Me alegra saber que eres bueno en esto—.

—Si, vivir con el mejor pocionista del Reino Unido tiene sus ventajas tío—.

—Leoncito presumido—.

—Serpiente envidiosa—.

—Touché. Es bueno ver que aun así tienes rasgos Slytherin sobrino. ¿Y cómo va Ron? —.

—Creo que hoy podrá lograr un Aceptable, Hermione ya casi estaba al borde del llanto y a punto de aventarle el libro el día de ayer—.

—Bueno, ya casi es hora, veamos qué tal le fue a ese par—.

Severus dejo de hablar con Harry y volteo a ver a su clase.

—Bien, ya que he supervisado al señor Potter, su poción será la primera en ser probada, señor Potter, tome una cucharada de su poción, si esta ha sido hecha correctamente, deberá expulsar humo por las orejas—.

Harry tomo una cucharada grande y efectivamente, segundos después de ingerir la poción sus orejas parecían teteras por el humo que expulsaban.

—Bien, tiene un Supera las Expectativas, señor Potter, vaya a sentarse a su pupitre—.

Severus dejo la poción de Ron casi para el final, y efectivamente, como le había dicho Harry, ese día era el día. Ron había hecho una decente poción pimentónica, tomo una cucharada grande y emulando a una tetera obtuvo más que un Aceptable, obtuvo su primer Supera las Expectativas, en la escuela. En ninguna materia había sacado un Supera las Expectativas. Ron estaba feliz. Severus le dijo en voz baja a Ron "con ropa cómoda el sábado y desayuna bien, tu mamá ya dio el permiso para tu entrenamiento". La última poción por probar fue la de Draco Malfoy, la cual obtuvo un Aceptable. Esto pareció molestar al rubio. Pero no dijo nada.

Debieron prever lo que estaba por pasar. Malfoy quería venganza, no soportaba que el jefe de su casa no odiara a los Gryffindor, cuando era legendaria la rivalidad entre ambas casas. Malfoy no era alguien que le gustara la confrontación directa, así que ideo algo más cobarde, solo tenía que esperar el momento correcto. Y ese momento llego en Halloween.

Los tres Gryffindor se encontraban comiendo cantidades enormes de dulces ese día, Ron en un gesto de caballerosidad que dejo en shock a Hermione, le lleno el mismo su plato con dulces del mundo mágico.

—Debes probar estos Hermione, los dulces muggles son ricos, pero los mágicos no tienen comparación. Aquí tienes—.

—¿Y yo soy la mandona? —Dijo sonriéndole a Ron.

—Calla, come y hazle caso al "pecoso"—.

—De acuerdo, ¡zanahoria! —Harry solo rodo los ojos, esos dos interactuaban mejor a base de pequeños insultos y quizás era lo mejor.

—Cállense los dos y sigamos comiendo, Hermione, cuídate de Ron, si se le acaban los dulces en su plato ira por los tuyos. Prueba el regaliz primero. Así, si no te gusta, puedes quitarte el sabor con los otros dulces—.

Todas las casas se encontraban comiendo dulces, pasteles, bebiendo jugos que humeaban y en la mesa de profesores había otro tipo de postres. Excepto en el de Dumbledore, él tenía sus dulces de limón, todo un clásico. Su tío no comía más que chocolate amargo de vez en cuando, así que no le extraño que el único dulce que comiera su tío era justamente un pequeño trozo de pastel de chocolate amargo. Los demás profesores, se debatían entre flanes, budines, pasteles, cupcakes, manzanas con caramelo, trufas de chocolate con licor, una serie de dulces que basaban su valía en el sabor y no en su apariencia.

Todos estaban felices y relajados, así que fue más impresionante lo siguiente que paso. El profesor Quirrell entro corriendo y gritando—¡Troll! ¡Un troll en las mazmorras!... Pensé que debían saberlo—Apenas dijo esto, el profesor cayo desmayado y el caos se desato. Si no fuera por el director que logro imponer algo de orden... envió a todos los alumnos a sus salas comunes, a los de Slytherin los envió a las demás casas, repartidos. Harry siguió a Percy, que era el prefecto de su casa y dio un vistazo rápido hacia la mesa de profesores y no vio a su tío ahí.

Tal y como Harry veía las cosas, era muy extraño que un troll hubiera podido irrumpir en Hogwarts, no solían estar cerca de construcciones, y además las protecciones del castillo impedían el paso a ese tipo de criaturas a los terrenos del castillo, lo más cerca que podían estar sería el bosque prohibido y con mucha suerte del lado de la criatura, el lago negro. Así que no tenía sentido su presencia en el castillo y Harry tuvo un oscuro presentimiento. Su tío debió tener el mismo presentimiento que él y debió correr al tercer piso, ya que cuando volteo a la mesa de profesores, no lo vio. Alguien había metido al troll como distracción. Desgraciadamente, alguien más pensó en eso, pero no en la misma forma.

A la mañana siguiente, Malfoy estaba dando una teoría estrambótica donde aseguraba que el profesor Snape había dejado entrar al troll como broma de Halloween, ya que cuando los alumnos fueron enviados a sus salas comunes, el único jefe de casa que no estuvo fue, precisamente el de Slytherin. A cualquier alumno con al menos una neurona funcionando, le hubiera parecido una teoría por decir lo menos, descabellada. Sin embargo; algunos pocos estudiantes le creyeron a Malfoy. Y lo que pasó después en el primer juego de quidditch no ayudo a quitar la imagen del profesor Snape como un potencial peligro.

Durante el primer juego de quidditch un par de semanas después, mientras Harry luchaba por encontrar la snitch y en general pasando un buen tiempo jugando, su escoba, una Nimbus 2000 que le regalo su tío en cuanto Harry estuvo dentro del equipo oficialmente; empezó a moverse de forma irregular. Si no fuera porque sabía que era imposible, Harry hubiera pensado que su escoba había cobrado vida y parecía un jamelgo desbocado. ¡Su escoba estaba tratando de tirarlo! Sus amigos en las gradas estaban aterrados, ni Ron ni Hermione podían localizar la fuente de la interferencia mágica. Mientras en las gradas de Slytherin, un demasiado feliz Draco Malfoy, señalo en dirección al profesor Snape que estaba murmurando rápidamente algo que no alcanzaban a adivinar que era.

Hermione pudo pensar rápidamente que el profesor estaba haciendo un contra-hechizo, y decidió ir a ayudarlo, le dio indicaciones a Ron de que, si Harry caía, intentara utilizar un hechizo levitador para amortiguar su caída por si no llegaba a tiempo con el profesor. Hermione corrió rápidamente para ayudar al profesor y lanzar así dos contra-hechizos para evitar una tragedia, en su prisa arrollo a varios alumnos e incluso al profesor Quirrell que iba hacia su asiento en la tribuna de los profesores.

Cuando logro llegar con el profesor, la escoba de Harry había dejado de moverse y ya estaba de vuelta siendo controlada por su amigo. El partido termino a favor de Gryffindor y un asustado Harry que había atrapado la snitch con la boca, decidió que esa noche hablaría con su tío. Mientras era llevado en brazos por todos sus compañeros hacia la sala común para festejar, Harry iba pensando en la serie de acontecimientos que estaban pasando. Quien fuera que quería la piedra, estaba dispuesto o dispuesta a matar por ella y había marcado a Harry, quizás porque su tío había impedido que llegará a la piedra, como un "estorbo a eliminar".

Los sucesos de ese día en el partido, dieron pie a una serie de chismes, que eran propiciados por Malfoy, obviamente. Los rumores decían que Severus Snape era una especie de loco peligroso, desde la supuesta broma del Troll hasta casi matar a su sobrino con un hechizo en el campo de quidditch. Malfoy estaba decidido a hacer una campaña de desprestigio hacia su tío, para dañarlo a él, sabiendo que su tío era muy importante en la vida de Harry. Evidentemente la mayoría de los alumnos y todos los profesores no creían nada de esto, pero Harry no iba a permitir que Malfoy siguiera difamando a su tío. Ya encontraría la manera de vengarse del rubio.

Harry sabía que iba a necesitar ayuda para investigar ambas cosas. No podía decirles a sus amigos sobre la piedra, pero si podía decirles de sus dudas acerca de Malfoy, y, sobre todo, encontrar como contrarrestar tales calumnias. Sin embargo, la navidad se atravesó y los rumores tuvieron que ser puestos de lado en aras de algo más importante. Esa navidad, Harry y Severus la pasarían en la madriguera, y era la primera navidad sin Dudley para Harry.

Así que cuando llego la fecha de irse de vacaciones, para Harry no fue un día tan feliz como en años anteriores.

Las vacaciones estaban siendo todo lo que un niño podría esperar, dormir mucho, nieve y bastante comida caliente y sabrosa. Uno de esos días en donde todos se levantaron hasta el mediodía, a desayunar, tuvieron una guerra de nieve, todos contra todos, pero lo mejor fue ver a Bill y Charlie "pelear" contra sus padres y Severus.

Los niños pararon las "hostilidades" al ver la pequeña batalla que se desarrollaba, Severus bloqueaba las bolas de nieve con apenas un movimiento de varita, Molly creo un cañón de nieve y Arthur, el patriarca Weasley, levito montículos enteros de nieve hacia sus hijos. Por su parte; Bill había logrado hacer "hombres" de nieve que "atacaban" a los adultos mientras Charlie encantaba varias bolas de nieve y con un madero las "enviaba", emulando sus épocas como golpeador en el equipo de quidditch de la escuela.

Esa batalla logro que Harry olvidara su melancolía, al menos por ese día.

Cuando llego la mañana de navidad; Harry recibió dos sorpresas, una fue una capa invisible, Albus la había guardado todos esos años, había pertenecido a su padre y Severus fue quien termino la entrega de la reliquia familiar. La segunda cosa que sorprendió a Harry, fue que había un regalo sin nombre, dirigido a él. En la pequeña caja, había un dije, una especie de arco con solo una palabra tallada en el metal, Storge.

—Tío, ¿Esto qué es? —Le pregunto Harry a Severus sin sacar el objeto de la caja.

—Déjame ver Harry, parece un dije, ¿No tiene nombre la caja? —.

—Nada, ya revisé—.

—Uhmm, será mejor que lo revise para ver que no tenga nada oscuro. Dámelo—.

Harry le entrego el dije a su tío, teniendo cuidado de no tocarlo.

—Es extraño... —murmuro Severus.

—¿Recibir un regalo sin un solo nombre? Pues si es extraño tío—Dijo con sarcasmo Harry.

—Aunque aprecio el ver qué has aprendido de mi arrolladora personalidad Harry, no me refería a eso cuando digo extraño. Sino a la palabra, Storge. Estoy seguro de que la he oído antes, pero no logro recordar donde—Severus se quedó pensativo unos minutos—Mira, es navidad, regresando a Hogwarts buscaré algo de información sobre esto y revisare que este objeto no tenga magia oscura, pero por ahora, mejor salgamos a disfrutar el día, Ron ya está listo con los trineos—.

Y era cierto, Ron ya estaba con dos trineos listos para jugar con Harry, sus hermanos ya estaban en la colina y solo faltaban ellos.

—...Anda, ve a jugar—.

Harry no espero ni un segundo más y alcanzo a Ron en la puerta. Severus estaba preocupado ahora por dos cosas, por el intento de robo de la piedra y por el peligro en el que se encontraba su sobrino. Originalmente había pensado que lo que sucedió en el partido de quidditch era una distracción, pero luego de analizarlo se dio cuenta de que, sin el contra-hechizo, Harry hubiera muerto sin duda. De hecho, él estaba casi al borde de sus fuerzas intentando bloquear la poderosa maldición a la que estaba siendo sujeta la escoba. Si no hubiera sido por que algo interrumpió la maldición, tanto el cómo Harry hubieran muerto, el contra-hechizo dreno mucho de su energía.

Alguien intentaba matar a Harry, y solo se le ocurrían dos posibilidades, Mortífagos o Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Si eran mortífagos, ¿Cuál de todos? Malfoy encabezaba la lista, pero Lucius no haría nada que no le reportara un beneficio, y matar al niño-que-vivió, no le traería nada concreto. Quedaban muchos nombres, y todos igual de improbables. Quizás el único nombre que podría tener algo que ver sería Sirius Black, pero como estaba en Azkaban igual que la loca de su prima, también los descarto. La lógica le indicaba que entonces era Voldemort. Pero no podía ser él únicamente, seguramente algún aliado. La pregunta era si era un alumno o un profesor. Un alumno era muy improbable, quizás Draco, pero no se lo imaginaba haciendo un plan tan elaborado y quedaba el asunto de la maldición. Un niño no era capaz de ese nivel de magia. Quedaban solo los profesores y él ya tenía un sospechoso entre los profesores, Quirrell.

Era un profesor nuevo de DCAO, recién llegado de Albania luego de haber ido a investigar sobre los vampiros y otras criaturas oscuras de esos bosques. A Severus le parecía muy sospechoso que un profesor cuya fama previa era de ser brillante para DCAO, pudiera ser tan miedoso y pusilánime, no era consistente, no tenía lógica ni su comportamiento en clase ni su tartamudeo. Nada que pudiera haber enfrentado en Albania podría haber llevado al joven profesor a ese estado de indefensión. Excepto Voldemort.

La pregunta era si lo estaba haciendo bajo un _Imperius_ , por motu propio, o bajo amenaza. Viendo a Harry jugar y reírse con Ron mientras ambos venían encabezando al grupo de pelirrojos, Severus pensó que sin importar si era por decisión propia o bajo coerción, si Quirrell era quien quería ver muerto a Harry, el no dudaría en matarlo primero.


	10. La torre de astronomía y Marte

**09.- La torre de astronomía y Marte**

* * *

Era el 9 de enero, Severus y Harry iban caminando por el callejón Diagon camino hacia la Heladería de Florean Fortescue. Cada año, después de que Harry empezó a vivir con él, Severus acostumbraba a comer helado con Harry en su cumpleaños. A Severus su cumpleaños le daba, sinceramente, igual. Para el su cumpleaños era solo un día más. Pero el primer cumpleaños que paso con Harry, coincidió en que debía comprarle ropa al pequeño. Mientras caminaban por el callejón, Florean Fortescue, el dueño de la heladería estaba dando muestras de un nuevo sabor y el pequeño Harry estiraba sus manos hacia la bandeja de muestras. Severus intento de verdad evitar que tomará una, pero no lo logro.

Evidentemente, Florean Fortescue reconoció al pequeño Harry, pero al contrario de muchos otros magos, el simplemente invito a Severus a sentarse y les sirvió un helado a ambos, para compartirlo. Y se fue, dejando a un muy extrañado Severus por ese comportamiento, le dio helado a Harry y Harry insistía en "intentar" alimentar a Severus con la cuchara. Fue una extraña y amena tarde en compañía del pequeño, y como la mesa donde lo sentó Florean estaba lejos de la puerta y un poco escondida, también fue una tarde de anonimato. Severus intento pagar el helado, pero el señor Fortescue insistió en que era una cortesía de la casa e invito a Severus a regresar cuando quisiera.

Las primeras veces que lo saludo el señor Fortescue, Severus respondía con cierta frialdad, y no era para menos, su papel como espía le había dado una "saludable" paranoia respecto a las máscaras que usa la gente. Sin embargo y luego de varios saludos, el señor Fortescue se fue ganando a Severus, sobre todo gracias a la intervención de Harry y su predilección por el helado. Pasaron meses y luego años, y cada cumpleaños de Severus empezó a coincidir con una visita a la heladería de Florean Fortescue; y se convirtió en la tradición de Harry y Severus. Solo de ellos.

Este era el cumpleaños número 32 de Severus, Harry estaba sentado frente a él comiendo un helado de chocolate y caramelo, mientras el opto por un sencillo helado de vainilla. Al día siguiente tendrían que volver a Hogwarts. Harry llevaba el dije que recibió en Navidad, ese dije misterioso. Severus había estado revisándolo y no encontró ningún rastro de magia oscura, pero si detecto un poderoso hechizo de protección, pero no uno que conociera. A este dije le había lanzado toda clase de maldiciones, y si bien no podía con las imperdonables, si bloqueaba bastantes hechizos y absorbió algunos venenos que probo en él. Así que, por una vez, mando al carajo su mente racional y le hizo caso a su instinto que le decía que Harry debía llevar ese dije con él, todo el tiempo. Lo colgó de la pulsera (que era su tierna serpiente de peluche transfigurada) que Harry siempre llevaba en su mano izquierda.

Pasaron la tarde entre helado, un café (descafeinado para Harry) y mucha charla y bromas privadas. Para Severus no había mejor manera de pasar su cumpleaños que esa. Al día siguiente y con Harry a salvo en el expreso de Hogwarts, Severus se apareció en Hogsmeade y se dirigió al castillo, había algunas cosas que quería hablar con Dumbledore antes de que iniciaran las clases al día siguiente.

* * *

La navidad fue providencial para Harry en más de un aspecto, ahora tenía una capa invisible que además era un recuerdo de su padre y su familia, haciéndolo sentir aún más parte del mundo mágico. Luego estaba el asunto del dije, su tío le dijo que, al parecer, tenía algún benefactor anónimo, ya que el dije estaba embebido de magia protectora, bastante fuerte para muchos hechizos y venenos, no los más fuertes y peligrosos en ambos casos, pero para la gran mayoría, resultaba ser un amuleto muy útil. Y para redondear su felicidad, las vacaciones pusieron fin, hasta cierto punto; a los rumores lanzados por Malfoy sobre su tío.

Pasaron casi 2 meses hasta que algo relevante paso en el castillo, si no fuera porque Hagrid logro conseguir un huevo de dragón y tuvieron que hacer un plan con Charlie Weasley para sacarlo del castillo, hubieran sido un par de meses relajados. Gracias a su tío que ideo una manera de llevárselo, el asunto no paso a mayores. Hagrid estuvo destrozado por un par de semanas, hasta que recibió una carta de Charlie informándole de como Norberto (que así había bautizado a la cría de dragón) se estaba adaptando muy bien a "jugar" con otros dragones y que le estaría enviando cartas diciéndole como estaba su pequeña "cría". Eso pareció animar a Hagrid. Y le gano a Malfoy un castigo.

Sucedió así. El día que se llevaron a "Norberto", Harry, Ron, Hermione y Severus subieron a la torre de astronomía, donde unos amigos de Charlie pasarían a recoger al dragón. Tenía que ser así, ya que estaba muy penado por la ley, la crianza de dragones, si el ministerio se hubiera enterado, hubiera significado un enorme castigo para Hagrid, e incluso Azkaban. Así que, entre Ron, Harry, Hermione y Severus (por qué Harry le contaba casi todo a Severus), idearon un plan para "deshacerse" de Norberto y proteger a Hagrid. A Ron se le ocurrió que su hermano Charlie podría tenerlo en la reserva de dragones donde trabajaba, y quedaron de acuerdo con el día y hora para recoger a Norberto. Así que esa noche, los cuatro subieron con hechizos desilusionadores, incluyendo uno sobre la jaula y Norberto.

Los amigos de Charlie, ya estaba ahí cuando ellos llegaron, así que Norberto volaba unos minutos después, amarrado a las escobas de los amigos de Charlie, y hasta que se perdió en el horizonte, los cuatro respiraron tranquilos.

—¿¡UN DRAGÓN!? Esto es por mucho lo más estúpido que ha hecho Hagrid—Espeto Ron.

—Ronald Weasley, modera tu lenguaje—Dijo Severus, remarcando cada palabra.

—Ron, tiene razón profesor, Hagrid no midió el peligro, pudo haber terminado, herido o muerto y no solo él, alguien más también—Agrego Hermione.

—El que tenga razón, no quiere decir que no cuide sus palabras, Hagrid es una buena persona, un poco "impulsiva", y es precisamente eso lo que no me deja tranquilo—.

—¿A qué te refieres tío Severus? —.

—¿Cómo consiguió un huevo de dragón? Dijo que se lo gano a un tipo en un bar de Hogsmeade. Pero, ¿Quién carga un huevo de dragón? —.

Eso dejo a los 3 niños pensando. Eso era cierto. ¿Quién carga un huevo de dragón? Eso quería decir que quien estuviera tras la piedra, había estado buscando la forma de acercarse a Hagrid y temían que Hagrid, siendo una persona que solía meter la pata verbalmente, hubiera dado información sin querer. Lo cual era lo más probable. Iban tan metidos en sus cavilaciones que no vieron al rubio que los estaba vigilando y que fue directo con la profesora McGonagall a decir que había 3 Gryffindor fuera de sus camas. Los 3 niños se habían quitado los hechizos desilusionadores, pero Severus se lo dejo, así que Malfoy no vio al profesor.

Cuando los 4 oyeron pasos dirigiéndose hacia ellos y vieron a una muy enojada McGonagall dirigirse a ellos, sudaron frio.

—Entonces es cierto lo que me contó el joven Malfoy, ¿Qué hacen ustedes fuera de sus camas? —.

Los 3 amigos se volteaban a ver uno al otro, buscando una excusa creíble.

—Estaban siendo asesorados por mí profesora, al parecer mi sobrino es incapaz de encontrar un par de constelaciones para su tarea de Astronomía, y lo lleve a la torre de astronomía para mostrarle en donde estaban exactamente. Y sus amigos aquí presentes tuvieron a bien aprovechar la asesoría que le estaba brindado a Harry. Lamento no haberle notificado con antelación, pero fue algo de último minuto—Dijo Severus, que ya había eliminado el hechizo desilusionador y apareció de repente.

—No volverá a suceder tía Minie—Draco volteo a ver a la profesora con una cara indescifrable y una mirada confundida.

—Está bien Potter, envíenme una notificación la siguiente vez. Señorita Granger, señor Weasley, Severus—.

—Hasta mañana Minerva—.

—Y señor Malfoy, 20 puntos menos para Slytherin y castigo—.

McGonagall se fue llevando a un muy enojado Malfoy hacia su sala común. Mientras Severus le decía a Harry algo que lo haría muy feliz.

—Espero que sepas que esto lo he hecho solo por ti Harry, por cualquier otro alumno, no hubiera sacrificado ni un solo punto de mi casa—.

Ninguno dijo nada, Harry sabía que su tío lo quería mucho, pero no que lo quería hasta ese grado. Severus los acompaño hasta la torre de Gryffindor y Harry se fue a dormir con la certeza de que era muy amado, tenía amigos, una familia y aunque sus padres no estuvieran con él, tenía un tío que él consideraba su padre. Y por lo que dijo su tío, Harry sabía que Severus lo veía como su hijo.

* * *

Ares. Dios de la guerra. Conocido entre los romanos como Marte brillaba intensamente esa noche. Al menos es lo que había dicho Firenze a Harry. Si no hubiera sido por su curiosidad, y las ganas de ver castigado a Malfoy.

Severus como su jefe de casa, estaba obligado a verificar que se llevara a cabo el castigo impartido por la profesora a uno de sus alumnos. Cuando se enteró que el castigo sería llevado a cabo en el bosque prohibido, Severus insistió en estar presente durante el castillo. No era solo para proteger a Malfoy, sino porque Hagrid había comentado algo que era muy perturbador. Esa noche se internarían en el bosque para tratar de localizar a un unicornio herido. Hagrid había encontrado ya algunos unicornios muertos, y estaba decidido a intentar salvar a este que parecía seguir con vida. Severus sabía que ningún animal podía matar un unicornio tan fácil, mucho menos a varios, ni siquiera un hombre lobo. Algo muy poderoso y oscuro debía estar dentro del bosque prohibido y tenía una fuerte sospecha de qué era.

Harry, que sabía que su tío no lo dejaría estar "husmeando", se había escondido tras la cabaña de Hagrid con la capa invisible encima. En cuanto vio que Hagrid se iba junto con Malfoy, Severus y Fang, los fue siguiendo lo más discretamente que pudo. Harry no esperaba que le hubieran impuesto semejante castigo a Malfoy, esperaba algo como que la profesora McGonagall lo pusiera a limpiar el comedor con un cepillo de dientes, ayudar a Filch en los baños, algo así. Pero nada como esto. Incluso a Harry le pareció un castigo demasiado severo. Y eso que él vivía con el jefe de los Slytherin.

Harry siguió a la comitiva por casi una hora cuando vio que se separaban, Severus se fue con Draco y Hagrid con Fang. Harry decidió seguir a Severus y Malfoy. Severus y Malfoy estaban platicando en voz baja, la cara de Malfoy reflejaba que fuera lo que fuera que le estaba diciendo su tío, Malfoy estaba muy enojado por eso. Pararon abruptamente. Harry se detuvo también y entonces llevo sus ojos hacia la dirección en que miraban esos dos.

Lo vio brillar pálidamente a la luz de la Luna, un hermoso unicornio, muerto. Y eso no era lo peor, una figura oscura, algo a medio camino entre un Dementor y un Lethifold se acercó al unicornio y empezó a lamer la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas. Harry casi vomito. De todas las cosas que había aprendido en la escuela, sabía que matar a un unicornio era un crimen terrible, así que imagino que beber su sangre era algo aun peor.

Severus estaba caminando hacia atrás y en cuanto puso un par de metros de distancia respecto al ser, jalo a Malfoy consigo y ambos echaron a correr mientras Severus lanzaba chispas rojas para avisare a Hagrid, paso de largo de donde se encontraba Harry y Harry, que seguía algo confundido por las náuseas que le provoco la escena, no se dio cuenta de que la criatura se acercaba hacia donde estaba él. Cuando lo vio, Harry se quedó paralizado, emanaba mucha magia oscura, y sin ver su rostro de la criatura, sabía que su siguiente objetivo, era él.

El ruido de cascos rompió la tensión que se palpaba y la criatura retrocedió, dio un último vistazo a Harry y se deslizo hacia la penumbra del bosque. En cuanto eso paso, Harry salió de su estupor y pudo ver que había un centauro enfrente de él.

—Harry Potter, esta noche te has puesto en peligro mortal, el bosque no es seguro, sobre todo para ti. Marte está muy brillante esta noche—.

—¿Qué tiene que ver marte con esa cosa? —.

—El bosque no es seguro—.

—¿Qué mato al unicornio? ¿Qué era esa cosa? Y a todo esto ¿Quién eres tú? —.

—Mi nombre es Firenze. Lo que mato al unicornio, no puede considerarse humano, ¿Sabes para que se utiliza la sangre de unicornio? —.

—No exactamente, pero sé que es magia oscura. De eso estoy seguro—.

—Exactamente, matar un unicornio es un crimen imperdonable, son criaturas demasiado puras, y su sangre tiene una propiedad que solo alguien muy desesperado buscaría. La sangre de unicornio te mantiene con vida, aun cuando estés al borde de la muerte, pero una vez que la sangre toque tus labios, tendrás media vida, maldita—.

—Entonces esa criatura está muy desesperada—.

—Solo busca tiempo—.

Harry se puso de pie y se tambaleo. Firenze se acercó y ayudo a Harry a montarse en su lomo.

—¿Busca la piedra? ¿No es así Firenze? —.

—Mi manada me ha dicho que no intervenga en los asuntos de los humanos, pero si el regresa, será asunto de todos, te llevare hasta la salida del bosque, y Harry Potter, promete no volver aquí. No es seguro, sobre todo para ti—.

Firenze lo dejo en los linderos de la cabaña de Hagrid donde vio a su tío, Hagrid y Malfoy preparándose para ir por el unicornio. Al verlo, Severus fue hasta Firenze y cargo en brazos a Harry.

—¡Niño idiota! ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien? Estas pálido y frio, ¡Hagrid! Necesito agua caliente y una manta, Harry esta frio y temblando—.

—Estará bien Severus Snape, pero no dejen que vuelva al bosque, Marte está muy brillante esta noche—.

—Gracias. Por traerlo—.

Firenze acepto los agradecimientos y se fue, dejando a Severus, Hagrid e incluso Malfoy, pensando en que estaría haciendo Harry en el bosque.

Luego de que se empezó a calentar con el té y la manta, y luego de una regañiza legendaria por parte de Severus, Harry empezó a contar lo que hizo, como los siguió, el encuentro con la criatura y el rescate de Firenze, así como toda su conversación con este último.

Severus no interrumpió a Harry hasta ese punto. Cuando Harry menciono a Marte.

—"Marte esta brillante esta noche", uhmm, eso es raro—.

—¿Por qué es raro? Yo no entiendo nada—Dijo un contrariado y asustado Malfoy.

—Significa princesita, que va a estallar una guerra—Dijo Harry que por fin había conectado los puntos en esa conversación—Al menos es mi conclusión. Pero tío, ¿Es "Él" ?, ¿Quién está detrás dé "ya sabes"?—.

—Tengo esa misma sospecha, pero no creo que sea él específicamente, si la criatura que viste es él, no tendría fuerza suficiente para robar "ya sabes qué", debe tener a alguien más dentro del castillo—.

—¿E-están hablando del Señor Oscuro? —Tartamudeo Malfoy, él había crecido oyendo sobre los "gloriosos" tiempos del Señor Oscuro, pero hasta él sabía que su posible regreso era sin dudas, algo muy malo incluso para los sangrepura.

—Sí rubio, de él estamos hablando—.

La conversación no siguió por mucho, Harry estaba tan agotado que empezó a bostezar y cabecear. Severus se encargó de poner un par de protecciones extras en la cabaña de Hagrid, y salió de ahí llevando en brazos a un agotado Harry hasta el castillo e insto a Malfoy a no decir ni una palabra sobre lo sucedido esa noche. O sino se enfrentaría a la furia de su jefe de casa.

Dejo a Malfoy en la entrada de su sala común, y luego llevo a Harry hasta sus habitaciones, acostó al pequeño en su cama, le quito los lentes y transfiguro sus ropas en un pijama. Procuro dejarlo bien arropado y se fue a dormir a su sillón. Se dedicó a conectar los puntos mientras se encontraba acostado y sospechaba cada vez más que el aliado de Voldemort era Quirrell. No tenía pruebas, solo una corazonada. Pero estaba seguro de algo, la guerra se encontraba cada vez más cerca, al igual que Voldemort, y él tenía que hacer algo para detener su regreso. ¿Pero qué? Quizás podría convencer a Albus de que la piedra debía ser destruida, y si convencía a Albus, este convencería a Flamel. Eso solo retrasaría por un tiempo el regreso del Señor Oscuro, pero era mejor que nada.

A la mañana siguiente, y luego de otra regañiza de parte de Severus, Harry dejo las mazmorras y camino hacia el Gran Comedor pensando en dos cosas, que estaba castigado por un mes y tendría que pasar las tardes haciendo su tarea en las habitaciones de su tío. Y lo segundo en que pensaba era que Voldemort estaba más cerca cada vez, y él debía estar preparado. Así que en cuanto su tío estuviera más calmado, trataría de convencerlo de que le enseñara hechizos defensivos.

Apenas arribo al Gran Comedor, Harry fue acribillado con preguntas de Ron y un abrazo demasiado fuerte de Hermione, luego de comer algo, empezó a contarles a sus amigos sobre lo que vio y los dos llegaron a la misma conclusión que él.

Poco podían imaginar lo que pasaría a continuación y por qué tendrían que salvar la vida de Malfoy.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** entré a las estadísticas de cada fic, incluyendo la cuenta de FanFiction y estos son algunos de los países en donde han leído alguno de mis fics.

Alemania, Algeria, Argentina, Australia, Bolivia, Brasil, Canadá, Chile, China, Colombia, Costa Rica, Ecuador, El Salvador, Eslovaquia, España, Estados Unidos, Francia, Guatemala, Holanda, Hungría, Indonesia, Islandia, Italia, Japón, México, Nicaragua, Nueva Zelanda, Panamá, Paraguay, Perú, Polonia, Portugal, Puerto Rico, Reino Unido, República Checa, República Dominicana, Rumania, Rusia, Singapur, Suecia, Uruguay y Venezuela.

¡Muchas gracias!


	11. Las pruebas

**10.- Las pruebas**

* * *

El fin de curso estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, faltaba apenas una semana y Draco Malfoy estaba viviendo el peor día de su joven vida. Si tan solo hubiera sido más maduro y hubiera aceptado que la gente podía rechazarlo aun siendo un Malfoy, si tan solo no se hubiera embarcado en esa absurda campaña contra el jefe de su casa, si tan solo no hubiera estado buscando pelea con Harry Potter, si tan solo... sí tan solo hubiera exhibido más cerebro que el de Crabbe y Goyle, en vez de dejar a ese par como unos genios comparados con él, no estaría en ese momento tan asustado y temiendo por su vida.

Todo comenzó por esa absurda cruzada contra el jefe de su casa, Severus Snape. Desde el día del castigo en el bosque, Malfoy supo que su jefe de casa tenía un secreto muy gordo, y que lo compartía con su "sobrino", Harry Potter. Esto a Malfoy le supo cómo hiel, esperaba que al menos... no sabía exactamente que esperaba, quizás sentir ese mismo apoyo que recibía Harry del que se supone era el jefe de la noble casa de Slytherin, y el "murciélago de las mazmorras" en cambio se "desvivía" por proteger a un Gryffindor.

Después de ese día se obsesiono aún más con el par y se dedicó a seguirlos, esperaba encontrarlos haciendo algo por lo cual meterlos en problemas. ¿Celos? ¿Envidia? Draco se decía a si mismo que no era ninguna de esas dos, la razón por la cual lo hacía, se convenció a si mismo de que la amistad y el cariño no podían existir entre un león y una serpiente, ¡Era antinatural! Y se sentía aún más enojado por la falta de apoyo de su padre. Draco le envió innumerables cartas explicándole lo que él creía que pasaba, y su padre solo le contestaba que no se metiera, que se mantuviera al margen y no hiciera alguna estupidez.

Malfoy ahora entendía perfectamente el concepto de estupidez. Estando frente a un espejo y con un psicópata apuntándole con una varita. Vaya que por fin comprendía la estupidez que fue seguir a Harry Potter y Severus Snape, si se hubiera mantenido al margen, en ese momento serían ellos los que estarían ahí y no él.

* * *

Severus Snape estaba furioso, no con Harry, no con Dumbledore, sino con Flamel. Al día siguiente del encuentro del bosque, Snape había ido directamente a hablar con el director antes del desayuno y le expuso los eventos de la noche anterior, Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo con Severus en que la figura oscura era muy probablemente Voldemort, pero no estaba seguro de que Quirrell fuera aliado del mismo. "No hay pruebas, Severus", fue lo que dijo el director. Aun así, Dumbledore accedió a enviarle una carta a Flamel y exponerle la situación, sugiriendo que la piedra debía ser destruida.

La respuesta de Flamel fue "tengo que pensarlo", y llevaba semanas pensándolo.

Y eso es lo que lo tenía furioso, mientras el longevo hombre "pensaba", Quirrell podría ya estar encontrando formas de eludir las protecciones de la piedra, y si tenía a Voldemort de su lado, era probable que pudiera hacerse con ella. Y luego estaba el asunto de Harry.

El encuentro con Voldemort, porque a estas alturas a Severus no le quedaba duda de que la criatura del bosque era él; también le había alertado a Severus de que tendría que empezar a entrenar a Harry en magia defensiva, esperaba poder retrasar ese momento un poco más, pero la amenaza sobre la vida de Harry cada vez estaba más cercana, así que los sábados y domingos los empezaron a dedicar a practicar magia defensiva y en un arranque de "quien-sabe-que-paso-por-su-mente", decidió que los amigos de Harry, Ron y Hermione, debían ser entrenados también. Quizás porque ambos eran uña y mugre con Harry, y si algo le pasaba a él, también los afectaría a ellos. Y él no podía permitir que los amigos de su "sobrino" sufrieran daño.

Fue durante uno de esos entrenamientos, luego de los exámenes que Harry se quedó estático en medio de un duelo de práctica, que volteo a ver a su tío como si hubiera tenido una epifanía.

—Tío, ya sé que se le escapó a Hagrid. Tenías razón. ¿Quién carga con un huevo de dragón? —.

Severus abrió sus ojos llegando rápidamente a la misma conclusión que su sobrino, Fluffy. Fluffy fue la información que se le escapó a Hagrid. Fluffy era un perro cerbero, una raza muy fiera, y casi mortal; excepto con aquellos magos a los que son fieles, en este caso a Harry, Hagrid y casi todo el profesorado, excepto Quirrell. Fluffy fue agresivo con él desde un principio, pero todos pensaron que se debía a que Fluffy no lo conocía.

—Lo emborracho Harry, lo emborracho y luego le pregunto sobre Fluffy, Hagrid debió estar tan perdido por el alcohol y tan feliz de tener su huevo de dragón que su mente no vio el peligro. Le debió decir como calmar a Fluffy—.

—¿Profesor? ¿Está diciendo que el perro de tres cabezas se llama "Fluffy"?—.

—Sí Hermione, se llama Fluffy, pero eso no es lo importante, además de mi protección para la piedra, Fluffy era una de las más difíciles y peligrosas, es un cerbero; son guardianes feroces y mortales. Pero siempre hay manera de calmarlos, y ahora Quirrell lo sabe—.

Hermione y Ron sabían de la piedra gracias a Harry, luego de su incursión en el bosque, Severus accedió a que Harry les dijera todo sobre la piedra, si Albus se molestaba por eso, Severus respaldaría a Harry. Severus no compartía esa idea de que era mejor que los niños crecieran sin conocer de peligros, en opinión de Severus, era mejor que supieran las cosas claras desde el principio, así estarían en menos peligro cuando tuvieran que enfrentarse a algún mago oscuro o criatura tenebrosa.

Los cuatro se quedaron pensativos un rato hasta que Ron hablo.

—¿Y por qué no destruimos nosotros la piedra? Si el tal Flamel no la elimina, nosotros lo haremos. Saquemos la piedra y luego destruyámosla, mejor enfrentarnos a la furia del director que a un quién-tu-sabes inmortal—.

—Aunque tu plan es muy Gryffindor, esta vez debo concederte merito Ron—Dijo Severus—Si la piedra es lo que necesita para regresar debemos destruirla, pero no será fácil. Es mejor que vaya yo solo—.

—¡Ni hablar! —Dijeron los 3 niños al unísono.

—Tío, ¿Sabes que me agrada de ti? Que no me tratas como un niño, ¡Soy un niño!, pero tú no me ves como un ser al que hay que proteger de todos los peligros del mundo, tu dejas que aprenda a defenderme, me haces participe de lo importante, y aun así me cuidas. Eso es lo que me agrada de ti. ¡Así que no pretendas comportarte como el clásico padre protector! —.

Severus se quedó en shock, no solo por lo que acaba de decir Harry, sino porque aun enojado, le había dicho que lo consideraba su padre. Por un momento, todas sus emociones pudieron leerse en su cara, pero se recompuso y dijo de la forma más indiferente posible.

—Si están muy seguros, de acuerdo, pero deben saber que, si Albus se enfurece, todos nosotros podríamos terminar fuera del colegio, ustedes expulsados y yo sin empleo. Y no sé si haya pena en Azkaban por destruir un trabajo alquímico—.

—Mejor expulsados que con Él al mando—Dijo Hermione haciendo acopio de todo su valor Gryffindor.

La idea de ser expulsada era por mucho, su idea del infierno, pero hasta ese temor palidecía al pensar en Voldemort ascendiendo al poder y rigiendo el mundo mágico. Si eso pasaba, ser expulsado sería la menor de las preocupaciones. Ron pensaba en la cara de su madre si le decía que había sido expulsado y luego en su mente se atravesó la imagen de su madre llorando por sus hermanos que habían fallecido en la primera guerra mágica, eso le dio el valor para continuar. Harry no tenía miedo de ser expulsado, sabía que podía pedir un lugar en alguna otra escuela mágica, o quizás estudiar en casa, lo único que le daba miedo era que su tío no pudiera encontrar otro trabajo, y como si Severus pudiera leer su mente, le agarro del hombro y se lo apretó cariñosamente, dándole a entender que ambos estarían bien si eran removidos del castillo.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al castillo armando el plan, irían por la piedra a la media noche, Harry llevaría a sus amigos bajo la capa invisible hasta las mazmorras y de ahí se irían juntos al corredor del tercer piso. Iban tan entrados que no vieron cuando cierto rubio empezó a seguirlos y solo alcanzo a oír la última parte del plan.

* * *

Malfoy había planeado decirle a otro profesor que no fuera de Gryffindor, la profesora McGonagall también estaba encantada con Harry, de hecho; casi todos los profesores lo querían y Malfoy necesitaba un profesor más "neutral", solo le quedo una opción, Quirrell. El tartamudo profesor de DCAO nunca hubiera sido una opción para Malfoy, pero era el único profesor que parecía no estar fascinado con Harry y aun cuando no pudiera castigar a su jefe de casa, este último no podía quitar el castigo de otro profesor. Así que fue con Quirrell y le contó lo que había oído. El profesor le dijo que investigaría el asunto y Malfoy se marchó de su despacho, esperando con ansias ver el espectáculo.

A las 12 de la noche, Malfoy estaba puntual y escondido cerca de las habitaciones de Severus, alcanzo a ver como una mano "aparecía" de la nada y tocaba en la puerta, Severus abrió y dejo entrar a los 3 chicos, calculando que llegarían unos minutos después al corredor, Malfoy fue a buscar donde ocultarse para ver cuando castigaran a "San Potter". El silencio que envolvía su pequeño escondite (que era una columna que apenas lo tapaba) y si no fuera por el croar de un sapo, quizás Malfoy no hubiera sido capturado.

Trevor el sapo, veía con ojos curiosos a la pálida y rubia figura. Malfoy le lanzaba "shhhs" para alejarlo, y como el sapo no se iba, decidió salir rápido de su escondite y cargar al sapo para llevarlo al menos a un salón.

—Pequeño sapo travieso, otra vez te escapaste de Neville... mira, estoy ocupado para jugar ahorita, te llevare a un salón y cuando acabe aquí te llevo de vuelta a tu casa para que te encuentren—.

Draco estaba buscando un aula abierta cuando tropezó con Neville.

—¡Trevor! Malfoy, lo encontraste, gracias. Llevo buscándolo toda la noche y luego me perdí—.

—Si, bueno, no pierdas de vista a tu bichejo de vuelta Longtonto—.

—Espera Malfoy, déjame quedarme contigo, no encuentro mi sala común y bueno... el castillo es muy tenebroso... —.

—Ok, quédate aquí, pero cállate, que estoy esperando un espectáculo—.

Y jalo a Neville hacia su escondite, lo siguiente que paso fue que Malfoy vio al profesor Quirrell entrar al corredor y seguido de eso, oyó el sonido de un arpa tocando. Intrigado por esto Malfoy se acercó a la puerta, dejando la columna y Neville iba detrás de él sujetando a Trevor.

Ambos niños entraron sigilosamente al corredor y vieron al perro de tres cabezas dormir "pacíficamente" mientras el arpa tocaba. Malfoy entonces vio la trampilla y se acercó a ver lo que había. Todo sucedió muy rápidamente, una enredadera, o al menos eso parecía; se afianzo al brazo de Malfoy y lo jalo hacia el hueco de la trampilla. Neville intento evitar que cayera, pero no lo logro. Malfoy cayó en el hueco y Neville espero oír un ruido sordo cuando cayera el cuerpo del rubio, pero ese sonido nunca llego. En su lugar oyó una voz muy extraña.

—Mira Quirrell, tenemos compañía; llévate al niño, podría servirnos de algo—.

—Suélteme, ¡Mi padre se enterará de esto! ¡Suélteme profesor! ¡Lo despedirán por esto! —.

Neville no espero a escuchar más de la conversación, salió corriendo con Trevor en brazos a buscar ayuda y fue cuando se topó con sus 3 amigos de Gryffindor y el profesor al que más temor le tenía, pero en ese momento solo pensaba en el Slytherin que estaba atrapado y secuestrado por el profesor de DCAO.

Los cuatro se quedaron estáticos en cuanto vieron a la regordeta figura acercarse a ellos y se relajaron en cuanto vieron quien era. Sin embargo, lo que les dijo los hizo palidecer. Malfoy, Secuestrado. Por Quirrell y este ya estaba en camino hacia la piedra. Severus hizo aparecer una cierva plateada, un patronus; y le dijo "Busca a Dumbledore, la piedra está en peligro, Voldemort la busca". La cierva partió y Severus iba dando instrucciones rápidamente a los chicos y a Neville que no quiso separarse del grupo.

—Señor Longbottom, si va a acompañarnos, permanezca atrás de nosotros y no se exponga de forma idiota, lleve la varita en la mano—.

Todos corrieron hacia el corredor y Fluffy que ya estaba despierto primero gruño, y se relajó cuando vio quienes eran.

—Hola Fluffy, necesitamos pasar. Luego te traeré tus golosinas—Dijo con cariño Harry al cerbero que puso sus tres cabezas con ojos de cachorrito.

—Nunca sabré como lo haces Harry, bien, entrare primer yo; luego salten ustedes. Longbottom, ¿Por qué no suelta a ese sapo? —Pregunto Severus.

—Ni hablar, él viene conmigo—.

Severus rodo los ojos, pero no discutió. Salto al hueco de la trampilla y aterrizo en lo que parecía ser una planta, que reptaba e iba envolviendo fuertemente a Severus.

—Hermione, envía un _Lumos Solem_ , es lazo del diablo—Grito Severus antes de que la planta intentara reptar hacia su cara.

Una fuerte luz ilumino el lugar y la planta se retiró rápidamente a buscar refugio, liberando de su abrazo a Snape. En cuanto se recuperó un poco, invoco un trampolín y les dijo a los niños que podían saltar. Uno a uno cayeron hacia el trampolín y Severus los fue ayudando a salir del mismo. Neville fue el último en saltar cargando a Trevor con él.

Siguieron el camino de las pruebas y se encontraron con lo que parecían aves volando en una cámara redonda, viéndolas más de cerca, se dieron cuenta de que eran llaves encantadas para parecer pájaros. Solo había una puerta al final y se encontraba cerrada. Severus dijo que ni intentaran el _Alohomora_ , seguro habían previsto eso y el picaporte también estaría encantado. Había escobas para volar también, así que esta prueba era para un jugador de quidditch.

—¿Qué llave debo buscar? —Pregunto Harry.

—Una llave antigua, como la cerradura—Dijo Hermione.

—Busca una que ya se vea "cansada", si ya la atrapo Quirrell, no debería poder volar muy bien—Agrego Ron.

—Adelante Harry, yo te cubriré—Dijo Severus, dándole ánimos a Harry.

Harry se subió a la escoba y empezó a volar, las llaves lo seguían y formaban casi un enjambre alrededor de él.

—Ron, sube a una escoba, necesito ayuda para distraerlas—.

Ron se subió a una escoba y entre los dos niños hacían que las llaves se confundieran, entonces Harry la vio, estaba volando de forma irregular, y se lanzó hacia ella. Aun con el ala rota, la llave le ofrecía resistencia. En un segundo, Neville lanzo a Trevor hacia Harry y el sapo se tragó la llave. Harry bajo confundido por la acción de Neville bajo hasta el suelo y Ron lo siguió. Neville sostenía a Trevor y el sapo regurgito la llave en la mano de su amo. Este limpiándola con su suéter se la entregó a Harry.

—Trevor solo sabe hacer este truco, pero pensé que, si se tragaba la llave, está ya no podría volar por el peso de la baba—.

—Si salimos de esta, le daré unas moscas muy jugosas a tu sapo Neville—Dijo sin sarcasmo Severus.

Harry abrió la puerta y todos siguieron caminando hasta lo que parecía una sala enorme y vacía. En cuanto estuvieron al centro, la sala entera se ilumino con antorchas y vieron que el piso era un gigantesco tablero de ajedrez.

—Esto déjenmelo a mí, sé que hacer—Dijo Ron muy confiado.

—Señor Weasley, permítame recordarle lo que está en juego—.

—Profesor, permítame recordarle la pasada navidad y cierto jaque mate—.

—Touché. Adelante entonces—.

5 piezas de ajedrez se levantaron de su lugar y el grupo paso a tomar su lugar, Harry un alfil, Hermione la Reina, Neville una Torre, Severus otro Alfil y Ron un caballo. No supieron cuánto tiempo paso, pero Ron quedo en una encrucijada, si dejaba que la reina lo tomara, Harry podría llegar hasta el Rey y acabar el juego y continuar, pero podía ser que la reina le diera con la espada en la cabeza. Severus debió pensar en lo mismo porque miro a Ron y con un gesto le indico que continuara.

—Harry, dejare que la reina me tome, apenas lo haga, tu ve tras el rey. ¿De acuerdo? —.

—¿Ron y si te mata? —.

—El tío Severus no lo permitirá Harry—.

En cuanto dio la orden al caballo, Ron se movió hasta enfrente de la reina, y tal como previo esta fue tras él dejando libre al Rey, antes de que la reina dejara caer su espada sobre el caballo, Severus levito a Ron lo más alto posible, fuera del alcance de la reina, y hasta que Harry no hubo pronunciado el jaque-mate, no lo bajo.

—¡Uff! Gracias tío—Dijo Ron en cuanto piso de nuevo el suelo.

—Si bueno, no le digas a nadie que fui amable contigo, tengo una reputación que mantener y ya la arriesgo mucho con Harry—.

—Yo también te quiero tío—.

Un sonrojado Severus y los cuatro niños continuaron su camino, se encontraron con un muy noqueado troll.

—Esa es toda la confirmación que necesito de que fue Quirrell el del troll en Halloween—Dijo Harry.

La siguiente cámara tenía solo una mesa y varios frascos con pociones. Apenas estuvieron cerca de la mesa, un fuego negro y otro morado los cerco.

—Tu prueba tío—Dijo Harry.

—Sí, pero no tenemos tiempo de jugar con el acertijo que idee. Así que eliminare el fuego—.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Severus elimino el fuego y el grupo continuo hasta la última puerta.

—Antes de entrar, solo... conserven la calma, su prioridad debe ser llevarse a Malfoy niños, si la prueba que sigue es la que pienso, la mejor oportunidad que tenemos es destruir el objeto que contiene la piedra y luego correr. ¿Me han entendido? No arriesguen su pellejo, solo llévense a Malfoy y yo distraeré a Quirrell—.

—¿Y si esta Él profesor? —.

—Bueno, entonces corran más rápido—.

Dicho esto, todos entraron hasta la última prueba.


	12. Fin de curso

**11.- Fin de curso**

* * *

Dentro de la habitación había un espejo de cuerpo entero con marco dorado. Al frente de este espejo había dos figuras, un adulto y un niño, el pequeño estaba siendo puesto enfrente del espejo mientras el adulto le gritaba que viera fijamente hacia el espejo. El pobre rubio estaba llorando y asustado.

—Suelta al niño Quirrell—Siseo peligrosamente Severus.

—Severus, un placer verte. Pero como veras estoy ocupado; así que lárgate—Quirrell ya no tartamudeaba.

—Dame al niño Quirrell—.

—Lo necesito aquí, lárgate Snape—.

Ambos adultos estaban con las varitas en alto y mirándose peligrosamente, Quirrell se separó de Draco, Harry y Hermione aprovecharon esa distracción. Se acercaron al rubio y le taparon la boca llevándoselo lo más lejos que podían de la línea de tiro. Neville abrazo a Draco que ahora sollozaba y Ron se puso enfrente de ellos con la varita en alto. Harry y Hermione trataban de abrir la puerta para salir, pero esta estaba cerrada.

—No lo intenten niños, la puerta se cierra hasta que alguien saque la piedra, así que si el rubio inútil no pudo, quizás deba usar a alguno de ustedes—Dijo Quirrell acercándose a Hermione.

—No te atrevas a tocarla—Dijo Ron poniéndose frente a ella.

—Entonces quizás deba usarte a ti—Y Quirrell lanzo un Crucio hacia Ron que este esquivo mientras empujaba a Hermione hacia abajo.

Quirrell tenía una mirada casi lunática. Severus lanzaba hechizos y maldiciones hacia Quirrell y este esquivaba todos y cada uno, los niños reaccionaron y empezaron a enviar todos los maleficios que conocían hacia Quirrell, Todos excepto Harry, que intentaba enviar _Protegos_ hacia sus amigos y su tío. En un momento, se encontró frente al espejo que estaba mirando Quirrell cuando llegaron y Harry pensó que lo que más deseaba en ese momento era salir de ahí y destruir la piedra. Entonces vio que su imagen en el espejo le señalaba su bolsillo y cuando toco el bolsillo, Harry sintió el peso de algo ahí. Luego la imagen se difumino y vio a sus padres sonriéndole y su madre le guiño un ojo, ambos se fueron de la imagen. Harry entonces oyó un gemido de dolor y volteo rápidamente hacia su origen.

Su tío estaba tirado en el piso, con un corte en el brazo, Quirrell se acercaba hacia Severus y estaba por lanzar un maleficio que Harry conocía muy bien.

—Adiós Severus, Avada Ke... —Quirrell no alcanzo a decirlo.

Harry, olvidándose de su varita, actuó por puro instinto y se lanzó hacia él y lo tomo por la espalda, poniendo sus manos en el cuello de Quirrell, haciéndolo caer. En cuanto Harry toco a Quirrell sintió como si lo estuvieran electrocutando, su cuerpo entero dolía terriblemente, pero la piel de Quirrell se empezó a quemar donde Harry lo toco. Harry lo soltó un momento, y vio que donde su pulsera había tocado a Quirrell, este sangraba y la herida se abría aún más, así que todo paso en un suspiro, Harry se abalanzo sobre Quirrell y puso sus manos sobre su rostro. Su cabeza estaba por estallar. Aun así, se las arregló para darle una orden a sus amigos.

—Envíenle _Diffindos_ a la espalda, ¡rápido! —.

Los 3 niños enviaron Diffindos hacia Quirrell y este cayo quemado, sangrante y herido. Harry puso su muñeca con la pulsera en las heridas y estas empezaron a sangrar más. En cuanto Quirrell se quedó quieto, Harry corrió a ver a su tío.

—Tío Sev, ¿Estás bien? —.

—He estado mejor Harry, en cuanto vaya con Poppy estaré bien—.

Todos estaban tan distraídos que no vieron cuando una figura oscura se levantó del cuerpo de Quirrell, y este mismo se ponía de pie. Malfoy que por fin salía de su estupor si los vio. Y en cuanto vio que Quirrell lanzaba un hechizo farfullando, Draco lanzo un _Protego_ en dirección a Harry y su tío. Quirrell no se amedrento y la siniestra figura oscura intentaba abalanzarse sobre Harry también. Entonces lo oyeron. La maldición asesina.

—Avada Kedavra—.

Pero no fue pronunciada por Quirrell. Albus Dumbledore estaba detrás de Severus Snape que aún estaba en el suelo. Con una mirada gélida, y emanando un aura peligrosa, miro hacia el inerte cuerpo de Quirrell, ahora si muerto. Y dirigió su atención hacia la figura oscura, que en cuanto vio a Dumbledore, salió huyendo.

—Tom nunca ha sido bueno para las confrontaciones. ¿Estás bien Severus? —.

—Albus, Tú... pero tú nunca... Tú no... —.

—Lo sé mi muchacho, pero esta vez, fue necesario. Harry, ayúdame a poner de pie a Severus, y niños, ayuden al señor Malfoy, parece que aun esta algo débil—.

Dumbledore abrió la puerta y todos juntos abandonaron la sala del espejo para ir hacia la enfermería. Apenas pusieron un pie ahí, Madame Pomfrey los puso a cada uno en una cama, incluyendo a Neville que se negaba a soltar a Trevor y Madame Pomfrey tuvo que poner al sapo en un balde con poquita agua cerca de la cama de Neville. Luego les dio a todos, una poción sin sueños y ninguno supo más luego de eso.

* * *

Luego de haber dormido toda la noche, Harry se despertó un poco y se encontró a su tío hablando con su abuelo. La cara de Albus estaba en un rictus de dolor. Pero Harry decidió seguir con los ojos cerrados y escuchar la conversación.

—Albus, no te culpes, era él o nosotros. Intento matarnos y casi lo logra—.

—Lo sé mi muchacho, pero nunca en mi vida había arrebatado una vida, ni siquiera con Gell... Grindelwald. Pero no pude evitarlo... cuando vi que iba a matar a Harry, no pude... no quise... supe que no podía permitirle seguir viviendo. Y aunque no me arrepiento de lo que hice, me pesa en la consciencia—.

—¿Pudiste lanzar la maldición asesina por Harry? —.

—Digamos que sí, fue extraño, solo... no pensé en la vida de Quirrell, pensé en la de Harry. Y sentí furia, veía rojo, solo quería matarlo Severus. Amo a Harry, lo he visto crecer, sus travesuras, cuando cayó en el lago y se hizo amigo del calamar, cuando bautizo a Fluffy... todo eso paso por mi mente en cuanto vi a Quirrell acercarse a Harry y solo pensé "Estás muerto"—.

—Sí, entiendo el sentimiento... —.

—Severus, ese niño es mi nieto ahora, iría al infierno por protegerlo. ¡No se supone que un director tenga un alumno preferido! —.

—Pero tú lo acabas de decir Albus, tú lo viste crecer, no es como si hubiera llegado a los 11 como todos los demás niños. Así que no es exactamente tu alumno—.

—En eso tienes razón. Supongo que el ver que Harry está vivo y casi sin daño ayuda a no sentirme tan culpable—.

Harry aún seguía somnoliento y se volvió a sumir en un sueño profundo, un poco feliz por el hecho de que Albus lo considerara su nieto, después de todo, Harry lo veía como su abuelito con aroma a limón. Harry despertó un par de horas después, sobresaltado, ya que su mente seguía recordándole lo sucedido en la cámara del espejo.

—¡Tío! ¡Abuelo! —.

—Estamos aquí Harry, tranquilo—Dijo Albus calmadamente.

—¿Qué paso? ¡La piedra! ¡Estaba en mi bolsillo! ¿Y qué era ese espejo? —.

—Tranquilo Harry. Del espejo hablaremos luego. La piedra, bueno, ha sido destruida. Luego de lo que paso ayer, Nicolás estuvo de acuerdo conmigo que lo mejor era que la piedra fuera destruida, y él quiere hablar contigo si es posible—.

Harry volteo a ver a su tío y este le dio un asentimiento silencioso.

—De acuerdo. Hablaré con él—.

Dumbledore salió un momento y regreso con un hombre bastante más viejo que él, y eso era mucho decir. Sin embargo, este hombre tenía esa misma chispa juvenil en su mirada que Dumbledore. Harry intuyo que ambos compartían el mismo tipo de locura y genialidad, y que seguramente por eso eran amigos.

—¿Así que este es el joven que saco la piedra de tu espejo Albus? Valiente, leal y muy impulsivo. ¿Gryffindor, muchacho? —.

—Así es señor—.

—Mis felicitaciones muchacho, no muchos pueden vencer a un mago oscuro dos veces—.

—Tuve ayuda señor Flamel—.

—Llámame Nicolás, señor me hace sentir viejo. Debo decir joven que sus amigos y usted me sorprenden, vencieron las pruebas de sus profesores—.

—Bueno, mi tío... —.

—Su tío me dijo que él solo no hubiera podido con todas las pruebas, usted y sus amigos serán magos muy poderosos. Incluyendo al joven Malfoy si cambia su actitud, perdóname Harry, pero tu amigo Slytherin es toda una diva con esa actitud—.

Harry rio, pero no corrigió a Nicolás sobre su supuesta amistad con Malfoy.

—En fin, Harry, quería que supieras que la piedra ha sido destruida, y sí, eso significa que mi esposa y yo moriremos, respondiendo a la que seguramente era tu siguiente pregunta. Pero bueno, hemos vivido lo suficiente para saber que es momento de continuar Harry, así que no te sientas mal por eso, ¿De acuerdo? —.

—De acuerdo señ... Nicolás—.

—Así me gusta. ¡ah! Por cierto, esto te pertenece ahora—Le dijo Nicolás a Harry, extendiéndole un pequeño rubí en forma de ojo.

—Esto... ¿Qué es? —.

—Eso Harry, es la piedra filosofal original. La piedra empezó precisamente como una piedra, más concretamente, un rubí, este era conocido como "sangre de dragón". Es solo un simple rubí. Es lo que quedo de la piedra al ser destruida y quiero que lo conserves—.

En cuanto Harry lo tomo en sus manos, el rubí salto directo a su pulsera y se posiciono en un ojo del grabado de serpiente. Albus y Nicolás miraron atentamente esto y el director se acercó a observar la pulsera.

—Harry, ¿Esa pulsera? No es una pulsera ¿Verdad? —.

—No director, es... —Harry volteo a ver si sus amigos y Malfoy seguían dormidos. En cuanto vio que todos ellos seguían durmiendo, dio un golpe a la cola del grabado de serpiente en su pulsera—Es mi peluche favorito. Por favor, no le digan a nadie que aún lo conservo, se reirían si supieran que la llevo conmigo a todos lados. Es mi juguete favorito, la tengo desde que tengo memoria—.

—¿"La"?—.

—Si, director, yo le puse un nombre y todo y pues, es niña, se llama Katari—Harry dio otro golpe con su varita al peluche y volvió a convertirse en una pulsera.

—Muy bien, y ¿El dije? —.

—Me lo regalaron en navidad—.

—Storge... es una palabra inusual Albus—Dijo Nicolás luego de revisar el dije.

—Magia muy antigua Nicolás—.

—Albus, ¿El dije que es? —.

—Un valioso amuleto Severus, nada más que eso. No deben preocuparse, quien te dio el dije Harry, debe ser un mago muy poderoso y debe quererte mucho. Severus, Harry, los dejamos descansar, ya habrá tiempo para que charlemos—.

—Pero... —Iba a empezar Harry, pero Severus le hizo señas de que no era bueno insistir—De acuerdo director, Nicolás, un gusto conocerle aunque fuera en estas circunstancias.

—El gusto es mío joven Harry, y por el tiempo, no se preocupe, aun me queda bastante elixir de la inmortalidad y tendremos aun un poco de tiempo, podemos escribirnos vía lechuza para empezar jovencito—Dicho esto, le guiño un ojo a Harry y salió junto con Dumbledore de la enfermería.

—Tío, los dos son raros—.

—Y que lo digas Harry. Anda, duerme otro poco, si conozco algo de Hogwarts es que lo que paso en la cámara del espejo es un absoluto secreto, y, por ende, todo el castillo ya debe estarse enterando. Seguro al rato habrá alguna comitiva de Gryffindor esperando armar una fiesta en honor de ustedes—.

—Y quizás algún Slytherin tío—.

—Conozco a los de mi casa Harry, no somos de fiestas—.

Ambos volvieron a acurrucarse en sus camas y se quedaron dormidos hasta la tarde.

* * *

Poppy Pomfrey estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Una gran comitiva de Gryffindor de varios años y generaciones empezó a desfilar durante los siguientes días. Primero la profesora McGonagall que le envió a cada uno de sus pacientes una caja de galletas escocesas, y a sus alumnos un "Extraordinario" en un pergamino que decía "por un excelente trabajo en equipo".

Luego los padres del joven Weasley, que primero pusieron rojo a su hijo entre tantos mimos, para luego llenar de cariños a cada niño, incluyendo al joven Malfoy que se quedó estático, como si lo que paso hubiera sido una tortura, solo sus mejillas coloradas, daban cuenta de que en realidad le gusto que alguien fuera tierno con él.

Luego el resto de los hermanos del joven Weasley, incluyendo a los gemelos y su idea de un regalo de "mejórate pronto", ¡un retrete!, Madame Pomfrey lo confisco inmediatamente, pero en cambio, los miembros menores del clan Weasley enviaron montones de dulces hasta los pacientes. Y de alguna forma, Whiskey de Fuego a Severus Snape, que el recibió gustoso para disgusto de Madame Pomfrey.

De ahí en más, casi todo el alumnado de Gryffindor visito al menos una vez a los niños y su respeto por el jefe de la casa Slytherin crecía cuando los niños relataban el papel de Severus en la destrucción de la piedra y la derrota de Quirrell. Afortunadamente ninguno de los niños menciono a Voldemort, incluso Pomfrey sabía que esa parte era mejor omitirla, por ahora al menos. Y contrario a lo que pensaba Severus, también algunos Slytherin fueron a presentar sus respetos al grupo y a su jefe de casa, solo eso, pero viniendo de Slytherin, Severus sabía que era mucho más valioso que nada.

La última visita, justo antes del fin de cursos. El director se presentó con el resto del profesorado y hablaron una vez más con los niños y Severus. Pidieron todos los detalles, incluso aquellos que consideraban mínimos. Al final, Albus Dumbledore quedo intrigado por dos cosas, una, que Harry tuviera ese poderoso amuleto de serpiente en sus manos, y la otra, que los niños estuvieran tan bien preparados para una batalla real. Dumbledore sabia de los entrenamientos que tenía con Harry, pero ignoraba que hubiera extendido esos entrenamientos hasta los amigos de su "sobrino".

Llegada la noche, Madame Pomfrey dejo ir a sus pacientes y todos se dirigieron hacia el banquete de fin de cursos.

—Rubio... yo... esto... ¡Gracias! —Soltó Harry de repente.

—¿De qué? —Pregunto Malfoy.

—Por lanzar ese _Protego_ , nos salvaste la vida. A mí y al profesor Snape—.

—Si... bueno... solo trataba de salvar al jefe de mi casa, no te sientas tan especial cararajada—Malfoy profirió ese último insulto, y solo sus mejillas delataron que en verdad deseaba salvar a ambos.

—De todos modos, gracias princesita—.

—Cállense los dos... estamos por atravesar el infierno—Dijo ominosamente Snape.

Abrió las puertas del Gran Comedor y en cuanto pusieron un pie ahí, el grupo fue asediado por cada miembro del alumnado y todas las mesas se disputaban a los niños para que se sentarán con ellos. Al final, cada niño fue a sentarse con su casa, luego de prometer que les contarían todo a los demás alumnos, en otro momento. Mientras, el profesor Snape sufría lo propio entre los profesores que lo felicitaban por su hazaña, y los suspiros de algunas alumnas y alumnos que ya no veían tan "temible" al profesor. El resto del banquete transcurrió en relativa paz. Excepto por qué Dumbledore, por primera vez, luego de dar algunos puntos adicionales, dejo las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin empatadas en el conteo de puntos, haciendo que la copa de las casas, ese año fuera de ambas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos los alumnos estaban ya listos con sus baúles, y las notas donde se les prohibía hacer magia en verano. También les enviaron sus calificaciones, Hermione saco "Extraordinario" en todo, Harry recibió un Extraordinario en DCAO, un "Supera las expectativas" en transformaciones, encantamiento y pociones, y en lo demás, aceptable. Ron solo tuvo un "Extraordinario" y fue para su sorpresa en pociones, un "Supera las expectativas" en transformaciones y el resto de sus calificaciones era Aceptable. Neville recibió "Extraordinario" en DCAO, Herbología y Encantamientos, "Supera las expectativas" en transformaciones y aceptable en todo lo demás, incluso pociones. Y Trevor recibió una caja con muchas jugosas moscas, cortesía del profesor Snape.

Los niños estaban en el tren cuando localizaron a Draco. Y este no sabía si saludarlos o no. Aún seguía avergonzado de haber sido salvado por un grupo de alumnos de Gryffindor. Y más cuando fue su propia idiotez la que lo metió en problemas en primer lugar.

—No te escondas rubio—Dijo animadamente Ron.

—Ven, siéntate con nosotros—Dijo Hermione jalando a Malfoy hacia su cubículo en el tren.

Neville estaba sentado con Trevor en sus piernas mientras el sapo se deleitaba con sus moscas, Scabbers comía dulces como si no hubiera un mañana, les habían enviado tantos a los niños que tuvieron que regalar algunos a sus compañeros y el resto estaba siendo engullido por la rata de Ron. Harry estaba enseñándole a Hermione como jugar Snap Explosivo. Harry levanto la vista y le sonrió al rubio.

—Hola princesa, ¿Por qué no te habías dignado a visitarnos? —Le dijo Harry.

—Cállate cararajada. No vine porque no soy su amigo, ¿Recuerdas? —.

—Eres muy rencoroso rubio—Dijo Ron—No quisimos ser tus amigos a principios del año, porque te vimos tratar mal a tus amigos, les gritaste cosas muy feas y eso no nos agrada Rubio, ni a Harry ni a mí—.

—¿Amigos? No tengo amigos, ¿A quiénes te refieres? —.

—A esos que parecen gorilas, pero con menos cerebro—Dijo Harry.

—¿Crabbe y Goyle? Bueno, ellos no son exactamente mis amigos. ¿Fue por eso? —.

—En parte, pero luego tu presentación antes del banquete... bueno. No fue exactamente la mejor forma de iniciar conversación. Digo, ¿Quién pregunta primero si eres quien dices ser y luego se presenta por su apellido, como si eso fuera relevante? —.

—Así he sido educado, mi familia... mi padre... bueno... él me dijo que sería buena idea hacerme amigo de Harry Potter, ya saben, por todo ese asunto del niño-que-vivió, y luego sentirme rechazado, no ayudo, y me enoje mucho—.

—¿Por eso la campaña contra mi tío? —Pregunto Harry.

—En parte, es que insisto, mi padre me ha educado así, a creer en la rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Y ver que tu tutor era un Slytherin, y no solo un Slytherin, sino el jefe de ellos, fue... demasiado—.

—Perdóname que te lo diga Malfoy, pero eres un idiota—Dijo Neville sin soltar a Trevor—¿Por qué le haces caso a tu padre y sus ideas? ¿No piensas por ti mismo? Diría que la primera cosa que has pensado por ti mismo ha sido hacerte amigo de Trevor. Cuando te encontré estabas buscando donde guardar a Trevor y Trevor no se deja agarrar por nadie en quien no confié. No soy un genio, pero sí sé que mi sapo no hubiera dejado que lo tocaras si no fueras de su confianza. Así que siéntate, come un dulce y deja de ser una diva—.

Los cuatro niños voltearon a ver a Neville, quien normalmente era callado y tímido, esta nueva actitud era desconocida, incluso para Neville, que estaba empezando a disfrutar de decir las cosas, tal cual las pensaba. Casi morir, ponía las cosas en perspectiva. Eso y que su abuela le escribió diciéndole lo orgullosa que estaba de su rol en la destrucción de la piedra.

El resto del trayecto Malfoy empezó a sentirse más cómodo entre los leones, eran amables con él y le respondían a sus mordaces comentarios. En sus pensamientos, Malfoy pensó en que el jefe de su casa, había contagiado a los Gryffindor de la astucia y determinación de Slytherin y que esa combinación era explosiva y bastante agradable para él.

Al llegar a la estación, todos quedaron de acuerdo en escribirse vía lechuza y se despidieron entre abrazos y en el caso de Malfoy, un golpecito en el hombro, y para su "horror" un beso en la mejilla de parte de Hermione, que a todos les dio su besito, poniendo a cada niño, tan rojo como el cabello Weasley.

Severus Snape ya esperaba a Harry en la estación y en cuanto este estuvo junto a él, los apareció a ambos en la sala de su casa. Su primo ya estaba ahí esperándolo con una pancarta y un pastel.

—¡Primo! —.

Corrió Dudley gritando y en cuanto llego hasta su primo lo abrazo tan fuerte que ambos cayeron al piso. El pastel fue levitado a tiempo por Severus y luego de que los primos se pusieron al día de sus respectivas escuelas y comieron un par de rebanadas de pastel, Dudley se fue a su casa quedando de acuerdo con Harry para jugar al día siguiente.

Luego de un baño, Harry y Severus se fueron a dormir, había sido un agotador primer año para ambos.


	13. Cumpleaños en la madriguera

**12.- Cumpleaños en la madriguera**

* * *

Dudley Dursley pensaba en cuan afortunada era su vida, esa tarde de verano en Privet Drive. Su familia si bien no era rica como la de su primo Harry (que tenían mucho dinero en ese banco de su mundo y luego le daban regalos maravillosos), si tenían dinero suficiente para comprar cualquier cosa que quisieran, al menos del mundo muggle. Además de esa privilegiada posición económica, tenía como vecino a su primo Harry Potter, quien era un mago al igual que su tío adoptivo, Severus Snape. Eso hacía que además de tener amigos muggles, tenía amigos del mundo de su primo. Los Weasley, la gran amenaza pelirroja en palabras de su madre y padre, los mejores amigos del mundo en palabras de Dudley. Quizás lo único que le molestaba un poco de su vida, era esa constitución que heredó de su padre.

Dudley no era gordo como su padre exactamente. Había visto suficientes fotos de él de bebé, como para saber que jamás sería una persona delgada, incluso cuando su mamá le puso ese horrendo mameluco a los 2 años, noto que su cara era parecida a la de un cerdito. ¡Solo le faltaba la cola! Ahora que casi cumplía los doce, estaba decidido a perder esa "grasita de bebé" como le llamaban algunos. Rezaba porque la adolescencia fuera benigna con él. Pero sabía que debía ayudar a que eso pasará y su primo le había dado una solución. Bueno, la inspiro.

Durante el año escolar, Dudley recibió cartas de su primo vía lechuza, Hedwig era muy puntual y cada semana le llevaba una carta y una caja con golosinas. Ahora que su primo y amigos estaban en su escuela, era muy difícil para él "perder" esas calorías sin la ayuda de los juegos con su primo. Así que cuando leyó que Harry estaba teniendo unas clases "especiales" con su tío, quedo fascinado con la idea de la defensa personal. Quizás podría convencer a su mamá de que le dejara tomar clases de karate o algo así. Y ahora que su primo estaba en casa, quizás podría convencer a su tío Severus de que le enseñara algo de eso, al menos la parte muggle.

—Dudley ¿Estas bien? —La voz de su primo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Claro que sí Harry, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —.

—Es que hoy pediste una nieve en vez de tu helado de chocolate de siempre—.

Dudley solo alzo los hombros.

—Quería variar un poco Harry—.

Ambos niños estaban sentados en la banqueta enfrente de su casa, ya que eran vecinos, Dudley vivía en el número 4 y Harry en el 6. Así había sido desde que Dudley y Harry tenían memoria. Luego, años después, ambos se hicieron amigos del clan Weasley y no podían ser más felices. Mientras comían Dudley le preguntaba más y más cosas a Harry sobre su año en la escuela. Se encontró shockeado cuando Harry le contó sobre lo cerca que estuvieron de morir, y como esquivaron los hechizos, irónicamente, de forma muggle.

—Harry, ¿Crees que el tío Sev me daría esas clases? Digo, al menos las muggles—.

—Quizás si primo. Resulto ser más útil esquivar un hechizo que bloquearlo con magia. Supongo que es como las balas o golpes, mejor quitarte de su camino, que buscar un escudo o algo—.

—¿Primo? —.

—¿Qué pasa Duds? —.

—¿Tu querías matarlo? —.

—No, no quería—.

Su primo tomo una expresión sombría.

—¿Estás bien? —.

—Creo que sí, no me gusto que muriera, pero... mi tío, mis amigos, estaban en peligro, y si Voldemort regresaba, también ustedes, tus papás y tú, estarían en peligro, y todos los muggles. Solo pensé en protegerlos. Mi tío nos dijo que solo agarráramos a Draco y saliéramos de ahí, pero cuando entramos, ya no pudimos salir, y en esa situación lo entiendes, eres tú o la otra persona. Y en este caso éramos nosotros o ellos—.

—Ah sí, la cosa esa... Voldemort—.

Era raro que el nombre más temido por todos los magos, pudiera ser mencionado con tanta ligereza en el mundo muggle, pero Harry no tenía miedo de Voldemort sino de lo que él pudiera hacerle a los que amaba y Dudley, aunque conocía algo del mundo mágico, no podía visualizar el horror que significo la guerra.

—No te preocupes Duds, tardará en regresar, y quizás nunca lo haga si estamos atentos—.

—Eso espero primo, quiero que sigas siendo mi vecino mucho tiempo—.

—No te pongas sentimental Duds, mañana vamos a la madriguera y ya sabes cómo son los gemelos. Creo que vendrá Bill unos días, así que podríamos ver si te consigue el pase para el callejón Diagon. Con eso de que trabaja con duendes... —.

El callejón Diagon estaba prohibido como casi todo en el mundo mágico para los muggles, pero había excepciones a esa regla, padres y familiares de magos podían visitar ciertas áreas mágicas con un permiso especial entregado por el ministerio, además de una promesa de que jamás revelarían fuera de sus familiares (y solo si estos sabían de la presencia de un mago en su familia), lo que vieran en esas áreas.

Dudley estaba feliz con esa posibilidad, ansiaba ver el mundo donde vivía su primo, había visitado la madriguera cada verano desde los 7, pero "ver de verdad" un lugar tan lleno de magia, bueno; su corazón rebosaba de alegría ante esa posibilidad.

En cuanto acabaron sus helados (bueno, helado y una nieve); fueron a casa de Harry, su tío había invitado a cenar a Dudley y él iba a aprovechar esa oportunidad para decirle sobre las clases que quería tomar.

* * *

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Dudley le pidió a su tío Severus que le diera las mismas clases de defensa que a su primo Harry. Al principio Severus estaba reticente, pero cuando vio la determinación que tenía Dudley, le dijo que sí, pero su mamá tenía que estar de acuerdo y tenía que tener buenas calificaciones el siguiente año escolar. Las calificaciones serían algo complicado, pero estaba seguro de poder mantener un buen promedio. Lo fácil seria su mamá que siempre accedía a todo lo que él pedía.

Así, Dudley empezó el mismo entrenamiento (la parte muggle, por supuesto), que su primo. Practicaban en el jardín trasero para que nadie pudiera verlos, además de poner algunas protecciones mágicas "por si acaso". Cuando llego la hora del "combate cuerpo a cuerpo", su mamá insistió en estar presente. En cuanto Severus lanzo el primer golpe, y dio de lleno, Petunia ahogo un grito e iba inmediatamente a ayudar a su "cachorrito", pero fue detenida por Severus.

—Tranquilízate Petunia. Solo es un golpe, Harry tardo varios intentos antes de poder defenderse apropiadamente—.

—Pero ¡acabas de golpear a mi hijo! ¿Y si se lastimo? ¿Y si se hizo un moretón? —.

—Entonces puedes esperar a que alguien asalte a tu hijo y lo golpee hasta dejarlo casi muerto. O puedes dejar que el practique conmigo, alguien en quien él confía que no le hará daño, al menos no más del necesario, y pueda aprender cómo salir ileso de un encuentro con algún desconocido con "malas intenciones", y sabes que un asalto es lo menos malo que podría pasarle Petunia—.

—Tranquila mamá, estoy bien. ¿Continuamos tío? —Dijo Dudley incorporándose y poniendo sus puños en posición de defensa.

Petunia iba a reclamar, pero al final decidió no decir nada. Para su mala suerte, Petunia tenía que aceptar que Severus Snape tenía razón, él como mago podía protegerlos de los peligros de SU mundo, pero no del mundo muggle, esa labor les correspondía a Vernon y ella, pero, aun así, no podían cubrir todas las bases, un descuido, un extraño "amigable", incluso un conocido, y su vida podía tornarse un infierno en un instante, mejor que su hijo tuviera todas las ventajas que se pudieran. Se sentó de nuevo en la silla del jardín donde estaba segundos antes.

Severus solo sonrió de lado y continúo intentando "golpear" a Dudley, el cual esquivaba los golpes con más velocidad y después de un rato, pudo acertar un golpe certero en el estómago de Severus, sacándole el aire y haciendo que este cayera.

—L-lo siento tío... yo... —.

—No te disculpes Dudley ¡cof!, se supone que eso es lo que debes hacer... —Dijo Severus levantándose y recuperando el aliento—Estoy complacido de ver como avanzaste, aunque la próxima vez, da dos golpes, uno en el estómago y otro en la quijada, así tu atacante caerá noqueado al suelo y podrás correr. Si solo golpeas el estómago, tu atacante podría recuperarse rápido. Dejémoslo por hoy, además tienes que ir a preparar tus regalos, mañana es el cumpleaños de Harry y lo celebraremos este año en la madriguera—.

—¡Es cierto! Vamos mamá, hay que preparar los regalos—.

Petunia aún estaba algo molesta por el "daño" que recibió su "cachorrito", pero le alegraba ver a su hijo tan feliz, y confiaba en que todo esto valdría la pena si su hijo podía defenderse solo. Así que se dejó arrastrar dócilmente por su hijo hacia su casa.

—Duds es muy bueno en esto—.

—Lo sé Harry, cuento con eso—.

—¿No crees que Voldemort venga aquí o sí? —.

—No mientras exista la protección de sangre, pero nunca es bueno descartar nada, mejor asegurar cualquier posibilidad. Voldemort desprecia mucho las habilidades muggles y esa es una ventaja si sabemos utilizarla. Mejor que Dudley tenga todas las herramientas que pueda a su disposición—.

—¿Y mis tíos? —.

—Tengo un plan para ellos, por si acaso. No te preocupes por adelantado. Esperemos que Voldemort tarde mucho más en regresar—.

Ambos se metieron a su casa para cenar, al día siguiente sería el cumpleaños número 12 de Harry, y habían preparado una celebración especial. Su primo ya había cumplido los 12 unas semanas atrás, pero quería celebrar una fiesta con su primo Harry, así que la señora Weasley organizo una fiesta para ambos niños. Iba a ser la primera vez que Petunia Dursley iba a pisar el mundo mágico y Harry y Severus estaban esperando con ansias ver la cara de ella cuando viera la madriguera.

* * *

Paso todo exactamente como Severus y Harry esperaban, luego de que se aparecieron cerca de la madriguera, en cuanto Petunia la vio, su rostro reflejo terror e incredulidad a partes iguales.

—Esa cosa ¿Cómo se sostiene en pie? —.

—Magia mamá. Obviamente. Vamos, te va a gustar la comida de la señora Weasley—.

Harry y Severus estaban conteniendo las risas. Dudley que no se daba cuenta del horror de su mamá, la arrastro hasta la entrada donde los esperaban los señores Weasley.

—¡Dudley! ¡Harry! Mis pequeños cumpleañeros, pasen al patio de atrás, Harry; Hermione, Neville y Draco ya llegaron, ¿Por qué no presentas a tu primo en lo que le enseño la casa a tu tía? —.

—Si señora Weasley. Vamos Duds, te van a agradar mis amigos—.

Ambos niños salieron corriendo y dejaron a los adultos a solas.

—Bienvenida señora Dursley, pase; siéntase como en su casa, ¿Le ofrezco un té? ¿Un pastelillo o galletas quizá? —.

Petunia que ya se había recuperado del shock inicial, rápidamente recordó sus "modales" y se irguió tan larga como era y alzo la barbilla.

—Sí, muy amable señora Weasley, un té me parece apropiado—.

Y entro con todo el aplomo del mundo hacia terreno desconocido. En cuanto Molly y Petunia entraron a la sala, él se quedó atrás y se empezó a reír a carcajadas junto con Arthur que veían la escena muy divertidos.

—¡Oh Severus! Tenías razón, la tía de Harry es todo un caso. Al menos es buena fingiendo, Molly es tan inocente, no creo que se dé cuenta de la gran actriz que es Petunia Dursley—.

—En el fondo, todo esto le gusta, pero es muy orgullosa para decirlo en voz alta—.

—Ah sí, su pleito con su hermana—.

—Sí puedes llamarle pleito a eso... —.

Ambos ya no continuaron esa conversación, Arthur Weasley sabía que hablar de la hermana de Petunia era un terreno que era mejor no recorrer, no cuando había una fiesta en el jardín, así que mejor fueron a supervisar a los niños. Cuando llegaron al jardín se encontraron una escena un tanto inesperada.

—¡Repítelo muggle! —Gritaba Draco a un confundido Dudley.

—Solo dije que tu cabello parece de princesa, no veo el problema en eso—.

—Tiene razón Draco, incluso es más bonito que el mío—Contesto con sorna Ginny.

—Te lo dije rubio, te dije que eras una princesa—Ron estaba riendo y sobándose el estómago, parecía que había reído demasiado.

—No es amable que se lo digas Dudley—Dijo Hermione con un tono muy similar al de Molly Weasley.

—¿Ella es la niña mandona de la que me hablabas Harry? —Pregunto Dudley de forma "inocente".

—¡Harry James Potter! ¿Le dijiste a tu primo que yo era una mandona? —.

—Y-yo... —.

—Mejor corre por tu vida Harry—.Dijo Neville desde su asiento sin inmutarse.

Hermione salió disparada y dispuesta a golpear a Harry, que reacciono cuando vio a su amiga ir tras él, muy furiosa.

—¡No! Hermione, ¡no me hagas nada! —.

—¡Ya verás cuando te alcance! —.

Harry corría alrededor de la mesa con Hermione persiguiéndolo. Dudley se sentó entre Draco y Neville mientras Ron ahora rodaba riendo histérico en el suelo, e incluso, golpeando el suelo con el brazo.

—¿Siempre son así? —Pregunto Dudley a ninguno en especial.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente? ¿A que ella sea mandona o a que tu primo huya de ella como si viera al innombrable? —Dijo Neville.

—¿Innombrable? —.

—Si, ya sabes, el mago oscuro que mato a los padres de Harry—Dijo Draco sin más.

—¿Lord Vold...? —.

—¡Shhh! No lo digas. Ahora estas en el mundo mágico y aquí su nombre jamás es pronunciado—Contesto Draco rápidamente.

—Harry dice que él y el tío Sev siempre lo dicen—.

—Bueno, pero el profesor Snape es un mago poderoso—Dijo Neville.

—Además de que Harry venció al que no debe ser nombrado. Supongo que por eso no tiene miedo de decir su nombre—Agrego Draco.

—¿Así que tú eres el primo muggle de Harry? —Pregunto Neville interesado.

—Sí, hola; mi nombre es Dudley, solo que Harry me presenta como Duds—.

—Yo soy Neville y la princesa rubia es Draco—.

—¡No soy una princesa! —Contesto Malfoy sonrojándose.

—Mientras conserves esa actitud de diva, te seguiremos diciendo princesa Draco—Le espeto Neville, mientras Ginny asentía vigorosamente.

Ron que ya había dejado de reír, se sentó por fin al lado de Neville.

—Hola Duds, es bueno verte de nuevo, ¿Qué tal España? —Pregunto Ron.

—Aburrida la verdad, lo único interesante eran las playas. Algunas chicas iban a tomar el sol sin nada arriba y... —.

—Y esa información es algo que de seguro no deberías y ninguno de ustedes deberían saber Dudley—Dijo Severus Snape que había considerado que ahí debía parar esa charla.

Apenas vieron a Severus y Arthur, todos los niños se sentaron incluyendo a Bill, que había estado disfrutando con la pequeña escena.

—Bill, se supone que debías mantener el orden. Y tu Percy, se supone que el maduro eres tú—.

—Y eso hacia papá, nadie salió muerto ¿No es así? —Contesto Bill.

—Y-yo... esto... lo siento—Dijo Percy.

—Mejor invoquemos la comida y ve a hablarle a tu mamá Bill, ya debió terminar de mostrarle la casa a la tía de Harry—.

Bill fue hacia la casa a traer a su mamá, mientras Arthur invocaba la comida, Dudley no se impresiono porque ya había visto este truco, pero su mamá entro en el momento en que la comida aparecía y esta tuvo problemas en fingir que no le sorprendía. Aun así, nadie dijo nada.

La tarde paso entre bocadillos, varios guisados y jugos, algunos trucos de los gemelos que habían conseguido bengalas del Dr. Filibuster, y un pastel de 3 pisos con el equipo de futbol favorito de Dudley, "Arsenal" en el primer piso, el equipo favorito de quidditch de Harry en el segundo, que a pesar de la influencia que quiso tener Ron, resultaron ser las Urracas de Montrose (Montrose Magpies). Y eso era motivo de discusión con su tío, que, si bien no era fanático asiduo del deporte, cuando jugaban los Murciélagos de Ballycastle, no podían mantener una conversación normal sin apoyar cada uno a su equipo. El tercer piso era todo negro, ¡Chocolate amargo! Al parecer, el último piso, era para los adultos.

Harry y Dudley partieron el pastel luego de un apresurado "feliz cumpleaños a ti", que casi fue cantado de corrido, los niños ya estaban desesperados por comer pastel. En cuanto cada niño tuvo su rebanada, todos ellos salieron a jugar y dejaron a los adultos y los chicos mayores solos.

—Mi hijo parece feliz—Dijo Petunia con genuina alegría.

—Lo es Petunia, ¿Por qué no habría de serlo? Tiene a su familia, una buena casa, a su primo, y varios amigos—Contesto Severus.

—A veces me pregunto Severus, como hubiera sido mi vida si hubiera arreglado las cosas con Lily—Dijo Petunia como quien dice la hora.

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, incluso Severus pensó que era mejor quedarse callado, Petunia y él era lo que tenían en común, ambos amaban a Lily profundamente, aun cuando ambos la habían alejado de sus vidas. Y eso le daba cierto entendimiento de que esas palabras, eran sinceras. Y de qué Petunia se alegraba sinceramente de que Dudley viviera lo que ella pudo haber vivido si hubiera dejado de lado su envidia y rencor. Después de unos minutos la señora Weasley decidió cortar la tensión.

—Señora Dursley, cuénteme como es que usted se encarga de su casa sin magia, Harry me dice que su casa siempre esta impecable—.

Petunia que nunca perdía oportunidad de explicar todo el trabajo que hacía en su casa, dedico la siguiente hora a charlar con Molly sobre limpieza "estilo muggle" mientras una asombrada Molly escuchaba atentamente, jamás pensó en que limpiar una casa fuera tanto trabajo. Los hombres se enfrascaron en un debate sobre qué piel de dragón era mejor para los guantes protectores y sobre el trabajo de Bill en Gringotts y si los duendes debían o no tener una varita; luego Severus y Bill charlaron sobre el permiso especial para Dudley, aunque Arthur era quien trabajaba en el ministerio, Bill tenía algunos contactos gracias a su trabajo en Gringotts.

—Conseguí el permiso, pero solo dejaran entrar a Dudley, su mamá podrá ir si Dudley muestra que puede respetar las reglas de nuestro mundo—.

—Petunia no es particularmente "curiosa" acerca de nuestro mundo, contrario a su hijo—.

—Y debe llevar un hechizo protector en todo momento, por seguridad, ya sabes—.

—Bien, gracias Bill, Dudley quería ir desde el año pasado y quiero que vaya con nosotros a comprar los útiles de Harry—.

—Creo que le va a encantar, sobre todo la Heladería de Fortescue—.

Los niños regresaron de sus juegos y pidieron permiso de ver el "juguete muggle" que Dudley les había enviado a los Weasley, al principio del año escolar. Arthur, Molly y Severus asintieron y todos los niños del mundo mágico, excepto Harry y Hermione salieron hacia la habitación de Ron. Dudley los siguió ya que le pidieron que les mostrara como se usaba el juguete.

—¿Qué juguete les envió Dudley, Harry? —Pregunto Petunia.

—Un yoyo tía—.

—Supongo que es natural que se impresionen con eso—Dijo Hermione.

—Ahorita que lo pienso, ¿Y los padres de los demás niños? —Pregunto Petunia.

—Mis padres tenían una fiesta hoy, y no vieron problema en dejarme venir, ya que la señora Weasley se ofreció a darme alojamiento por esta noche, señora Dursley—Contesto Hermione.

—La abuela de Neville lo dejo venir sin problemas, pero debe regresar antes de las 11 por flu a su casa, tía. Y los papás de Draco tienen una agenda muy apretada, así que uno de sus sirvientes vendrá por él en cuanto él lo decida—.

—Ósea que el niño rubio es rico como ustedes—.

—Quizás más, su familia es de las más antiguas en nuestro mundo Petunia—Dijo al final Severus.

Luego de algunos minutos, todos los niños regresaron y Harry y Dudley pasaron a abrir sus obsequios. Harry recibió libros de hechizos defensivos de parte de su tío, la biografía de las Urracas de Montrose (cortesía de su tía Minerva que también era fan acérrima del equipo), un portavarita del profesor Flitwick, una caja de sapos de menta de su abuelo, muchos dulces del resto de sus tíos en Hogwarts, una caja de bengalas del Dr. Filibuster de parte de los gemelos, un equipo de mantenimiento de escobas de parte de Hermione, un portavarita para la escoba de parte de Neville y más dulces de parte de los demás Weasley, Neville y Draco.

Dudley recibió también muchos dulces y además algunos "trucos de magia", pequeños artefactos mágicos que solo tenían un encantamiento, un suéter Weasley y una caja de dulces caseros (Molly aclaro que deseaba enviarlo desde navidad, pero desconocía a donde había ido de vacaciones Dudley y por eso lo guardo), un coleccionador para los cromos de las ranas de chocolate, otro paquete de bengalas cortesía de los gemelos (Severus se prometió a si mismo confiscarlas a la menor oportunidad y no dejar que las encendieran sin su supervisión) y su propia escoba de juguete, cortesía de ¡Oh sorpresa! Malfoy.

—Si, bueno, que no se te suba a la cabeza muggle. En mi familia solo se acostumbra a obsequiar lo mejor—.

—De todos modos, gracias princesa—.

—¡No me digas...! Olvídalo, ya te contaminaron tu primo y los Weasley—.Dijo Malfoy.

Dudley abrazo a Draco y a pesar de la obvia incomodidad del rubio, este lo correspondió. Bill saco rápidamente una foto.

—Un Malfoy sangrepura abrazando a un muggle, si lo contará sin esto nadie me lo creería—.

—¡No!, no la enseñes... mi padre... —.

—Tranquilo Dragón, nadie aparte de los que estamos aquí vera esta foto—Dijo Bill y le guiño un ojo.

—¿Por qué esa foto metería en problemas a Draco tío? —Preguntó en voz baja Dudley a Severus.

—Algunas ideas de su padre son, digamos, algo anticuadas. Tú no te preocupes por eso Dudley—.

Luego de algunos juegos más y de que Dudley le dio sus regalos a los niños (una serie de juguetes muggles, desde yoyos, pelotas, hasta monitos y soldados de plástico), los niños empezaban a bostezar y Petunia sugirió que era hora de regresar, Severus la secundo y llamaron a los niños, eran casi las 11.

—Harry, Dudley, es hora de regresar—Dijeron ambos adultos.

—Pero no tengo sueño tío—Dijo bostezando Harry.

—Ni yo mamá—Dudley bostezando igual.

Severus y Petunia se despidieron, al igual que Harry y Dudley de los demás niños. Ya de vuelta en sus casas, ambos niños fueron enviados inmediatamente a dormir y se quedaron profundamente dormidos casi de inmediato. Tocaron a la puerta de Petunia y esta fue a abrir. Era Severus.

—Pasa Severus—Y Petunia le abrió la puerta. Ambos se sentaron en la sala.

—Quería ver cómo te encontrabas Tuney—.

—No uses ese sobrenombre. Y estoy bien—.

—Si, seguro—.

—Severus, no es fácil para mí. Lo sabes. Hago todo esto por Dudley, él es feliz con los que son como ustedes. Yo no puedo... aun... no puedo, simplemente—.

—Comprendo. Solo quiero avisarte que conseguimos el permiso, así que tendré que explicarle algunas cosas a Dudley sobre su visita al callejón. Tenemos aun algunas semanas antes de ir por las cosas de Harry—.

—De acuerdo. Mañana se lo diré—.

—Que descanses Petunia—Y dicho esto, Severus salió de la casa.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** este capítulo es algo largo, pero no quería dejar nada afuera, igual y aun así se me fue algo.

La razón de que le dé un equipo diferente a Harry que los Chudley Cannons, es que en el fic, Harry se ha criado como un niño mago en realidad, así que tiene conocimiento de todos los equipos de quidditch y gracias a haber sido criado por Severus, piensa mucho por sí mismo y no teme ser diferente a otros niños, le importa su propia opinión y prefiere hacer amigos que respeten esas diferencias.

¿Y por qué las urracas? Porque son el equipo más laureado de la Liga, la ganaron en 32 ocasiones, y fueron dos veces campeones de la Copa Europea.

Y la razón de Severus para irle a los Murciélagos de Ballycastle... es obvia. Murciélago apoya murciélagos. XD


	14. Una visita algo accidentada

**13.- Una visita algo accidentada**

* * *

El callejón Diagon era en donde se concentraba la mayor cantidad de negocios mágicos en Inglaterra. Desde el emporio de lechuzas, hasta Ollivander's, también ahí se encontraba el banco de los magos, Gringotts, el cual era manejado por los duendes. El callejón era uno de los lugares más fascinantes para ver. Dudley, de la mano de su "tío" Severus y con Harry al otro lado, no sabía para donde ver primero, cada negocio parecía ser aún más fascinante que el otro.

—Tío, mis túnicas ya me quedan chicas, creo que necesito otro par—.

Dudley nunca había visto a su tío y primo con sus ropas de mago, y para evitar preguntas de los demás magos, también le habían puesto una túnica a él. Era genial en su opinión, mucho mejor que sus ropas habituales.

—Entonces primero debemos ir a Madame Malkin para comprarlas. Luego tenemos que comprar lo de tu lista—.

—Creo que Ron y Neville iban a venir hoy a comprar sus útiles también, tío. Si los vemos, ¿Podemos ir con ellos a la heladería? —.

—Preferiría que hoy no se separen de mí Harry, pero si los vemos, los puedo llevar a la heladería si eso quieren—.

Dudley no decía ni pío. En cuanto entraron a Madame Malkin, vio cómo es que tomaban las medidas, las cintas métricas flotaban y tomaban solas las medidas de los clientes, mientras una bruja anotaba las medidas y ajustaba las túnicas a la medida del cliente.

—Buenos días tesoros, ¿Hogwarts? —.

—Si madame, dos por favor. Segundo año—Dijo Harry.

—Muy bien, pasa a tomarte las medidas—.

—¿Y tú tesoro? —.

La bruja se dirigió directamente a Dudley, y este repitió lo que le había dicho su tío que tenía que decir.

—No se preocupe madame, yo estudio en casa—.

Después de un rato, los tres salieron y se dirigieron a comprar la lista de útiles de Harry. Pasaron por la botica de Slug y Jiggers por el surtido para pociones. Compraron pergamino, una balanza nueva, un par de artículos para quidditch ya que Harry estaba en el equipo de su casa y al final, fueron hasta Flourish y Blotts por los libros de ese año. Eso puso una cara seria en Severus y Harry, Dudley se preguntó el porqué de eso, pero su pregunta quedo contestada en cuanto traspasaron la puerta.

Un grupo de brujas estaban formadas con varios libros en las manos, donde se podía ver en las portadas de los mismos a un mago rubio, con un pelo inusualmente ensortijado, y sonriendo de forma, por decirlo amablemente, idiota. En todas las portadas la misma sonrisa. Y para colmo de males, el mismo mago, en carne y hueso; firmando sus libros al frente de la fila.

 _—Mejor regresamos luego tío—Dijo_ Harry, con una voz que denotaba su incomodidad.

—Será lo mejor sobrino, vámonos Dudley, quizás sea mejor que vayamos de una vez por ese helado—.

Los tres se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron de frente con un mago rubio, cuyo cabello era casi platinado, de piel pálida y con unos fríos ojos grises. Su porte era aristocrático.

—Severus, mi viejo amigo, así que los rumores eran ciertos—.

—No sé a qué rumores te refieres Malfoy—.

—A qué te has convertido en el "guardián" de Potter. Me pregunto cómo paso eso. Después de todo no eras cercano a su padre—.

—Eso no te incumbe Malfoy—.

—Señor Potter, que modales los míos. Soy Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, un viejo "amigo" de su tutor—.

—Buenos días señor Malfoy—Harry contesto serenamente y sin emoción.

—¿Y este joven como se llama? —.

—Dudley Dursley señor—Contesto Dudley, extrañado por el interés del mago hacia él.

—Vaya, vaya, Severus. Incluso trajiste a un muggle. Espero que el ministerio este enterado de esta "irregularidad"—.

—Y lo está, el chico tiene permiso especial—Contesto entrando a la librería el señor Weasley, seguido de sus hijos menores y la señora Weasley.

—Arthur—.

—Lucius—Dijo con cierto desprecio el señor Weasley—¡Severus! ¡Harry! ¡Dudley! Esperaba verlos por aquí, espero que hayan comprado tus libros Harry, si no, Molly puede hacerlo en lo que ustedes y mis niños van por un helado, ¿Qué opinan? —.

—Vaya, Arthur Weasley pudiendo pagar un helado, con tantas redadas, supongo que te pagaron sobretiempo. Aunque juzgando la calidad de lo que le compras a tus hijos—Dijo Lucius tomando los libros que había en el caldero de Ginny—Es evidente que no lo suficiente. Si vas a demeritar el llamarte mago, deberías cobrar al menos lo suficiente—Dijo con sorna hacia Arthur Weasley, regresando los libros al caldero.

—Tenemos ideas diferentes sobre lo que significa demeritar el llamarse mago Lucius—Contesto con orgullo el señor Weasley.

—Aunque supongo que no se puede esperar que eso lo entienda un seguidor de Voldemort—Le dijo despectivo Severus.

—¿Cómo te atreves a pronunciar su nombre? ¡Tú más que nadie! —.

—¿Y por qué no debería hacerlo señor Malfoy? Después de todo es solo su nombre—Dijo Hermione que había entrado sin que nadie la notara.

—Y también incluiste a una "nacida de muggles" en tu circulo Severus. Traidores a la sangre, mestizos y muggles. Eres una desgracia para los magos Snape—.

Lucius no vio venir el golpe. Severus le lanzo un puñetazo directo a la cara, y cuando Arthur vio que Lucius sacaba la varita, se unió a la pelea, Molly trataba de controlar a su marido y los niños, bueno, animaban a Severus y Arthur, excepto Hermione que casi daba instrucciones como si fuera un entrenador. La pelea fue parada por el dependiente de la librería con un buen _Arresto Momentum_.

—Paren de pelear caballeros, ¿Qué ejemplo le están dando a estos niños? Además, están incomodando a mi clientela—.

Mientras el dependiente seguía en su perorata contra los hombres, el mago rubio se dio cuenta del suceso y se acercó a ver qué era lo que le estaba quitando el foco de atención. Harry deseo en ese momento que el mago jamás lo hubiera hecho.

—Pero si es Harry Potter, ¡Bienvenido! Seguro viniste a mi firma de autógrafos, ven conmigo chico—.

Y sin esperar la respuesta de Harry, el mago lo arrastro hasta la mesa de autógrafos e hizo que la prensa les tomara fotos juntos, además de regalarle la colección completa de sus "libros". Harry odio este tipo de atención, era más feliz cuando estaba en la escuela, en su casa o en la madriguera, no le incomodaban los magos que de repente lo saludaban y le agradecían por algo que él no lograba recordar, era parte de ser quien era. Pero esto era incomodo en muchos aspectos, se sentía como un animal de zoológico, puesto ahí para disfrute de las masas. Y el mago rubio no lo soltaba. Estaba tan incomodo con esto que ni siquiera había oído el nombre del mago, pero sí que escucho lo que siguió.

—Y el joven Harry, además recibirá uno de los mejores regalos de inicio de curso. A mí. Ya que he aceptado un puesto como profesor de DCAO en la noble institución de Hogwarts—.

Harry pensó que quien fuera este idiota rubio, iba a ser el peor profesor de DCAO que hubieran tenido, y tomando en cuenta que el ultimo quiso matarlo, eso era decir mucho. Al fin, logro liberarse del rubio y se reunió con su familia y amigos.

—Tío, ¡Ese idiota va a ser mi profesor! ¿Pero en que estaba pensando el abuelo? —.

—Demasiados dulces de limón, es mi única explicación para algunas de sus decisiones. Mejor salgamos de aquí, vamos por ese helado. Necesito algo que me quite el mal sabor de boca que tengo en estos momentos. Vamos niños. ¿Vienen Arthur, Molly? —.

—Sí, creo que sí Severus. Tienes razón. Un helado suena bien en este momento—Contesto Molly rápidamente.

Todos se movieron hacia la heladería de Fortescue, quien dándose cuenta del estado de ánimo en que venían sus clientes favoritos, rápidamente los coloco a todos en la terraza y les envió una bandeja llena de varios helados, copas donde poner varias porciones y varios dulces, nueces, salsas y cereales para decorar al gusto. Los niños no se esperaron y empezaron a armar rápidamente sus helados mientras los adultos recuperaban poco a poco su humor habitual, acompañados de un café. Luego de que se calmaron, los adultos ya no pudieron evitar las preguntas que de seguro les harían los niños.

—Bien, estoy seguro de que tienen muchas dudas, así que háganlas ahora—Dijo Severus lo más calmadamente posible.

—¿Conoce al señor Malfoy? —Pregunto Ron.

—Desgraciadamente sí, éramos amigos, podría decirse—Cuando dijo esto, Molly y Arthur se vieron uno al otro de forma misteriosa, pero no dijeron nada—Pero hace años que no nos hablábamos—.

—¿Por qué dijo que tu menos que nadie debías decir "su nombre" tío? —.

—Eso no te lo puedo contestar aun Harry—.

—Entonces, podrías decirme quién era el idiota rubio, el que insistió en las fotos para el periódico—Pregunto Harry.

—Ese era Gilderoy Lockhart, autor de varios libros donde "supuestamente" él ayudo a varias aldeas y personas, derroto a hombres lobos, vampiros, y otra sarta de sandeces que él ha inventado. Desgraciadamente mucha gente cree en él y se ha convertido en una celebridad. Y sí sobrino, al parecer si va a ser tu profesor; su nombre estaba entre los candidatos a DCAO que estaba viendo Albus—Dijo Severus mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su café.

—Tío, yo no soy mago, pero hasta a mí me parece un verdadero idiota. No creo que sea capaz de hacer nada excepto rizarse y teñirse el cabello—Comento Dudley.

El comentario hizo reír a casi todos los niños y los adultos, excepto a Hermione y la señora Weasley.

—Vamos, lo están juzgando sin haber visto primero sus habilidades, el que sea atractivo no quita que pueda ser un buen profesor—Dijo rápidamente Hermione.

—Además si ha escrito esos libros, es porque de verdad ha hecho lo que dice, ¿Los han leído? Están llenos de detalles, incluyendo los hechizos que ocupo en cada caso—Agrego la señora Weasley.

Tanto los adultos como los niños, rápidamente se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre las "dudosas" habilidades como profesor de DCAO de Lockhart, lo cual, irónicamente, ayudo a levantar el ánimo de todos los presentes. Cuando llegaron Draco y Neville, el ambiente se sentía más relajado a pesar de la evidente "diferencia de opiniones" de las chicas y los chicos sobre Lockhart.

—Harry, profesor Snape, yo... bueno... mi papá... —.

—No te disculpes Draco, no fue tu culpa—Dijo rápidamente Harry.

—Princesa, carga tú tus libros—Le dijo Neville a Draco, entregándole el paquete de libros—¿Se enteraron? Lockhart va a ser nuestro profesor. Mi abuela dice que no es posible que alguien tan inepto pueda enseñarnos nada que no sea como ponernos tubos en el pelo—.

—Sí, nos enteramos; siéntense, ¿Quieren helado? —Dijo Dudley dándoles a ambos una copa para que se sirviera.

—Hola Duds, gracias—Contesto Neville sentándose al lado de Ron y Draco hizo lo mismo sentándose al lado de Dudley—¿Qué te ha parecido tu visita al callejón? —.

—Quitando a los dos rubios de la librería, ha sido excelente. Supongo que el rubio déspota es tu padre Draco—.

—¡No es déspota! Bueno, un poco; tiene ideas muy firmes y algo anticuadas, es solo eso. No te ofendas Duds, él es así—.

—Mientras tu no seas así princesa, tan amigos como siempre—.

Luego de acabados los helados, los niños se despidieron al igual que los adultos y todos emprendieron el camino a casa. Había sido un día algo largo para todos.

* * *

Harry estaba intrigado por lo que había pasado en el callejón Diagon unos días antes, faltaba apenas una semana para que empezaran las clases y su tío seguía pensativo. Harry había aprendido que su tío necesitaba tiempo cuando estaba en ese estado. Pero quería respuestas a muchas preguntas. Así que espero a la cena para hacer las preguntas que desesperadamente quería hacerle.

—Tío, ¿Por qué te afecto tanto lo que dijo el señor Malfoy? Acerca de Voldemort—.

Severus comprendió que Harry no iba a estar tranquilo hasta tener algunas respuestas.

—Está bien, te diré hasta donde pueda. Yo... cometí muchos errores en mi juventud. Uno de ellos fue ir a una reunión especial con Lucius Malfoy, él era unos años mayor que yo, se hizo mi amigo y luego me invito a esta reunión diciendo que había visto potencial en mí. Y yo, desesperado por pertenecer a un grupo, acepte ir. Me convertí en un mortífago—.

—¿Eras un seguidor de Voldemort? —.

—Sí. Fue uno de los peores errores de mi vida—.

—¿Pero el abuelo dijo que tú eras un espía también? —.

—Sí, eso también es cierto. Verás, algo paso, algo que me abrió los ojos y empecé a trabajar junto a Albus para derrotar a Voldemort. Entonces paso lo que paso y tus padres y tu... —.

—Sí, lo sé. Continua—.

—En fin. Después de eso, Albus me dio un trabajo como maestro de pociones, ya que él estaba seguro de que Voldemort aún seguía vivo, y quería que estuviera cerca para ayudarle a proteger la escuela y a ti cuando llegaras a estudiar—.

—¿Y dónde entra el señor Malfoy en todo esto? Si era un mortífago debería estar en Azkaban, ¿Y cómo evitaste ir tú? —.

—Albus, el dio la cara por mí y no llegue a pisar Azkaban, y Lucius argumento que había hecho todo bajo la maldición _Imperius_. Le creyeron y lo dejaron en libertad. Después de eso, nos fuimos alejando hasta que ya no nos vimos más, el continuo con sus ideales de "pureza de sangre" y yo, ya no compartía esa visión del mundo—.

—¿Ósea que tu pensabas igual? ¿Sobre la pureza de sangre? —.

—Tenía mis razones Harry, tuve una vida muy desgraciada, mi hogar era todo menos feliz, no entrare en detalles; y luego en la escuela, yo era el típico chico raro al cual todo el mundo, molesta, y tuve mis propios enemigos que hicieron infeliz mi existencia, no tuve muchos amigos, era una presa fácil para la manipulación—.

—¿Ya no piensas igual? ¿Verdad? —.

—No, ya no. Pero para nuestra desgracia, Lucius si sigue pensando así... acabo de hacerme de un enemigo poderoso Harry, él tiene influencia en el ministerio, además de ser parte del consejo escolar. Diría que podría darnos muchos problemas—.

Harry medito un poco sobre todo lo que le había dicho su tío. No lo culpaba por haber creído en las palabras de un hombre como Lucius o Voldemort, si su vida había sido tan mala, era lógico que se aferrara a la pequeña esperanza de tener por fin una especie de "familia". El mismo se preguntaba a menudo como sería su vida y el mismo si no hubiera tenido a su tío y a su primo; y luego a los Weasley. Definitivamente era una vida que no deseaba conocer.

—¿Estas decepcionado Harry? —.

—No, no mucho. Al final recapacitaste y tomaste la decisión correcta tío. Creo que eso es lo que importa—.

—¿Tienes más preguntas? —.

—Solo una más, ¿Por qué el señor Malfoy dijo que tú no eras cercano a mi papá? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? —.

—Esa pregunta aun no puedo respondértela Harry. Tendrás que esperar a crecer un poco. Aun no estoy preparado para hablarte de eso—.

Harry considero que no obtendría más respuestas de su tío por el momento si insistía en esa pregunta, así que probo con otra.

—¿Por qué eres tú quien me cuida? Digo, me encanta que seas mi tío, pero cualquiera pensaría que sería tía Petunia quien debía cuidarme, ya que ella es la hermana de mi mamá—.

—Sobre eso, bueno, yo... me ofrecí a servir de guardián para Petunia y tú, de hecho, ella era quien te iba a cuidar, pero cuando llegué yo, ambos acordamos que lo mejor para ti era vivir con un mago como tú, alguien que pudiera guiarte con el uso de tu magia, y ya que ella no sabía nada de eso por ser muggle... Y para que la protección de sangre funcionara, tu debías vivir cerca de tus familiares más cercanos, ósea, tu tía y primo. Por eso es por lo que somos vecinos—.

Severus omitió ciertos detalles que era mejor que Harry no supiera, como cuando pensó en acabar con su vida en el valle de Godric, y cuando llego a un arreglo "monetario" con Petunia. Eso era mejor que jamás lo supiera. Harry ya no pregunto nada, y Severus agradeció internamente ese hecho. Había cosas que aún no estaba preparado para hablar con él. Incluyendo el peor error de su vida.

* * *

Casi una semana antes del inicio de cursos, la casa de Harry y Severus recibió una lechuza extraña a la hora del desayuno, sabían que no era de los Weasley o de Dumbledore, ni la de Neville o Draco, ambos conocían a las lechuzas del colegio y a la lechuza de los Weasley, Draco usaba un búho real y Neville prefería hablar vía flu con Harry. La lechuza se acercó a ellos depositando una carta frente a Severus, con una pulcra caligrafía y con el detalle de incluir los nombres de ambos en el sobre. Eso indicaba que quien envió la carta era un mago sangrepura.

Severus agarro la carta mientras Harry le daba un poco de tocino a la lechuza que esta acepto de buena gana antes de salir volando por la ventana. Severus frunció el ceño más que de costumbre.

—¿Quién escribió tío? —.

—La abuela de Neville—.

—¿La abuela de Neville? —.

—Sí Harry, quiere hacernos una visita el día de mañana, dice que le gustaría tratar un asunto personal conmigo. Y no sé cómo se contesta a estas peticiones tan formales—.

—Tengo una idea, espérame un momento tío—.

Harry salió hacia la sala y tomando un poco de polvos flu pronuncio el destino de su llamada "Mansión Malfoy, aposentos de Draco Malfoy", y metió la cabeza cuando las llamas se tornaron verdes.

—Rubio, despiértate, necesito tu ayuda—.

—¡Ahh! ¿Qué hace tu cabeza en mi alcoba tan temprano cararajada? —.

—No te quejes princesita, ven a mi casa rápido y te daré hotcakes con tocino—.

—Más te vale que estén ricos—.

Draco se levantó de su cama y le hecho llave a su puerta antes de entrar por la chimenea y caer rodando en la sala de Harry.

—Llévame a los hotcakes primero Potter—.

—Que gruñón eres, se ve que no eres madrugador—.

—Hotcakes Potter—.

—Ya, ya, princesa, vamos—.

Entraron en la cocina, sorprendiendo a Severus que lo que menos esperaba ese día era encontrarse a un Malfoy en pijama.

—Buenos días Draco—.

—Buenos días profesor. Aquí su sobrino me dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda y que habría hotcakes con tocino como compensación—.

Severus alzo una ceja mirando a Harry, no sabía si estar furioso o feliz de que exhibiera ya un carácter tan Slytherin a pesar de su naturaleza Gryffindor. Decidió que eso lo pensaría después. Le sirvió a Draco un par de hotcakes con jarabe de chocolate, un plato con rebanadas de tocino crujiente y un té de menta. Mientras comía Harry explico lo que necesitaba de Draco.

—Rubio, necesito tu ayuda—.

—Eso ya lo dijiste cararajada—.

—Sí, pero me refiero a que solo alguien como tú puede tener estos conocimientos y podrías iluminarme un poco—.

Severus definitivamente estaba orgulloso de tal despliegue de manipulación Slytherin.

—Si me dices que conocimientos necesitas, creo que podría hacer una excepción y ayudar a un Gryffindor—.

—Recibimos una petición para una visita de una persona sangrepura, y no tenemos ni idea del protocolo a seguir, esta persona podría ser importante para nuestro futuro y queremos causarle una buena impresión—.

Draco que ya estaba terminando sus hotcakes y empezaba a comerse el tocino medito un momento y después hablo con voz de "profesor".

—Entonces deberán imitar el tono de la carta y escribir una respuesta, pueden enviar la respuesta por lechuza, pero si la persona a incluido su dirección, sería mejor que llamaran por flu y aceptaran en persona la propuesta de visita, también les recomiendo que la visita de esta persona sea a tomar el té o a cenar, si no están seguros de cual es mejor, elijan el té. Si la visita les aburre, siempre pueden decir que tienen un compromiso previo y acortar la visita. Porque eso no es creíble si le han invitado a cenar. Y usen su mejor porcelana junto con un servicio tradicional de té. Y modales Harry, saludar primero, ofrecer el té y todo eso—.

—Uhmm, creo que tengo la idea, ¡Gracias rubio! —.

—Gracias por el desayuno, ahora si me disculpas, debo regresar a mi casa antes de que mi padre despierte. No está muy feliz, ¿Sabes? —.

—Tranquilo rubio, ya casi es hora de regresar a la escuela y ahí tendrás más libertad—.

—Gracias por el desayuno profesor, hasta luego Harry—.

Malfoy salió de la cocina y oyeron el sonido de las llamas de la chimenea, señal de que Draco se había ido.

—¿Draco? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió llamarle? ¿Y su padre? —.

—Malfoy tiene su propia chimenea tío, es la única de la mansión que está conectada a nuestra red. La conecte cuando acabo el año escolar, por si Draco necesitaba hablar con alguien, y puse como condición al conectarla que solo Draco puede entrar en la casa. Y ahorita se me ocurrió que, si su padre es tan apegado a ideas arcaicas, seguramente crio a Draco para seguir los protocolos de los sangrepura. ¿Quién mejor que un Malfoy para decirnos sobre etiqueta sangrepura? —.

—Podrás estar en la casa de los leones, pero eres toda una serpiente Harry—.

—Gracias, supongo—.

—En cuanto acabe de lavar los platos, enviare mi respuesta a la señora Longbottom—.

—Espero que traiga a Neville—.


	15. Augusta, Lockhart y la bludger

**14.- Augusta, Lockhart y la bludger**

* * *

Augusta Longbottom estaba sentada en la sala del número 6 de Privet Drive, haciendo algo que nunca pensó posible, hablar con un mortífago. Para ser justos, un ex-mortífago. Y este amablemente le estaba sirviendo un té con galletas. Como si la escena por sí misma no fuera lo suficientemente surrealista, este individuo era además de todo; el guardián y tutor del niño-que-vivió.

Harry la había recibido en su chimenea y la guió hasta un cómodo sofá, luego le ofreció amablemente galletas del servicio de té mientras Severus Snape le ofrecía una taza de té de menta con una educada sonrisa ligera, luego de los saludos de cortesía. Su nieto y Harry pidieron permiso para salir a jugar con el primo muggle de Harry (Dudley, le dijo su nieto que se llamaba) en cuanto Augusta tuvo el té en sus manos dejándola a solas con Severus.

—Señora Longbottom, ¿A qué debemos el repentino interés en nuestra familia? No me malentienda, no es un secreto que tengo la custodia de Harry, sé que el asunto esta callado tanto en el ministerio como en la prensa, pero sé que usted y su familia conocían este hecho mucho antes de que Harry entrará a Hogwarts—.

—Mi nieto. Él es la razón—Augusta dijo con mucho aplomo. Su porte era el de una persona que no se andaba con rodeos.

—Neville, es un chico estupendo, Harry y él se han hecho amigos—.

—Y el hecho de haber enfrentado un Señor Oscuro ayuda mucho a crear lazos—.

—Respecto a eso, no pensamos que él quedaría en la línea de fuego, pensábamos detener a Quirrell solos, Harry tenía la instrucción de huir si la situación nos superaba. Ni siquiera debimos llegar a pensarlo, pero Dumbledore no escucho mis advertencias sobre Quirrell, aun me asusta pensar en que hubiera pasado si lograba obtener la piedra—.

—No me molesta que mi nieto se pusiera en peligro, me molesta que no estaba preparado para hacerlo. Él creía que el sombrero debió ponerlo en Hufflepuff, que no tenía la valía para estar en Gryffindor, y lo ocurrido con la piedra, le dio ánimos. ¡Incluso me hizo un berrinche porque no le compre unas ranas de chocolate! ¡A mí! No sabía si darle un golpe en su trasero con mi bastón o comprarle una escoba de carreras como premio—.

—Así que puedo suponer que esta visita no es para reclamarme por poner a su nieto en peligro ni para entregarme a los aurores por el mismo hecho—.

—No, pero si quiero saber algo antes de decir a lo que vengo ¿Por qué tienes tú la custodia del joven Harry? ¿Y por qué lo has entrenado en combate mágico y muggle además de toda la educación mágica extra que ha tenido desde los 7? Mi nieto me comento sobre esas clases extras que tuvo antes de convertirse en alumno de Hogwarts... Francamente, es como si hubieras sabido que necesitaría todo eso mucho antes de que volviera a aparecer el Señor Oscuro—.

—Precisamente esa es la razón de que le diera y le siga dando esas clases a Harry, señora Longbottom—.

—Llámame Augusta—.

—Augusta, no sabía si iba a regresar pronto o más tarde, solo pensaba que el Señor Oscuro no estaba muerto y que un día volvería y querría terminar lo que empezó con Harry. Al contrario de Albus o Minerva que claman que es mejor que los niños crezcan inocentes del mundo que los rodea y les dejen ese trabajo a los adultos, yo creo que es mejor que los niños conozcan los riesgos de este mundo, hay peligro en todos lados y no solo amenazas de magos tenebrosos—.

—¿Por eso es por lo que empezaste a darle clases de defensa personal al primo de Harry? —.

—En parte, además; si Voldemort se entera de que Harry tiene una familia a la cual el ama, ¿Cuánto tardaría en usarla en su contra? ¿O torturarlos? ¿O matarlos? Su tía prefiere ignorar la magia, pero su hijo es más receptivo a nuestro mundo—.

—Sí, Neville me contó de su visita al callejón Diagon. Al parecer tuviste un encuentro "amigable" con Lucius Malfoy—Dijo Augusta mirando las reacciones de Severus.

—Esa infame cucaracha, no me lo menciones, estuve a punto de mandarle un _Crucio_ —Contesto Severus perdiendo su máscara de frialdad.

—Entonces es verdad que abandonaste totalmente tus creencias, Severus. Francamente aún tenía mis dudas, sonaba extraño que un supuesto ex-mortífago hubiera renegado del que antaño fue su compañero de armas, y aún tenía la idea de que el hecho de que cuidaras a Harry se debía a un elaborado plan para convertirlo en el sucesor del Señor Oscuro—.

—¿En serio creías eso? No sé si reír o no Augusta. Eso suena a un plan muy retorcido ¿No lo crees? ¿Y cómo lo haría bajo las barbas de Dumbledore? —.

—No me puedes culpar Severus. En la guerra, no sabíamos en quien confiar, y francamente a todos nos sorprendió cuando Albus dijo que habías sido espía para la orden. Y cuando me enteré de que tenías la custodia de Potter, fue aún más difícil de creer ese hecho. ¿Cómo podía Albus confiarte al pequeño que derroto al Señor Oscuro? —.

—Eso puedo contestártelo fácilmente Augusta—.

Severus se puso de pie y se arremango la manga izquierda para mostrarle su brazo límpido a Augusta Longbottom.

—¡No puede ser! No tienes marca, ¡Se supone que eras un mortífago! ¡Deberías tener la marca! —.

—La tenía—.

—¿Cómo pudiste borrarla? —.

—Harry—.

—¿El pequeño la borro? —.

—Albus me dejo tener la custodia con una condición, hacer un hechizo vinculante, pero cuando hice mi juramento de lealtad, algo extraño paso y la marca se borró—.

—Eso no es posible, no así de fácil. La única manera de borrar una marca de lealtad es hacer otro juramento a un mago más poderoso. Eso significaría que el pequeño... —.

—Es más poderoso que Voldemort, sí, eso significa—.

—Y significa que en vez de la marca tenebrosa tienes otra en algún lado—.

—Así es. No te asustes cuando la veas. ¿De acuerdo? —.

Severus cerro las cortinas con un movimiento de varita y se desabotono la camisa frente a su invitada. Augusta ahogo un grito cuando vio la marca que indicaba la lealtad de Severus. El tatuaje había ido cambiando con los años, el cachorro de león que había cuando la marca se creó, había ido creciendo conforme lo hacía Harry, ahora se veía a un león joven y una serpiente, estar sentados pero la serpiente seguía frente al león, protegiéndolo. Severus se volvió a abotonar la camisa y abrió de nuevo las cortinas.

—¡Por Merlín! Nunca había visto nada así, parece como si fueran a salir de tu pecho—.

—Y eso no es todo, ha ido cambiando con los años, cuando hice el hechizo, era un cachorro de león—.

—¿Albus sabe de esto? —.

—De la marca, sí. De qué ha cambiado con los años, no—.

—Severus, esa marca es inusual y francamente no creo que haya habido una así antes. ¿Por qué no le has dicho a Albus? —.

—Aún tengo secretos que mantener, por el bien de Harry, y Albus no está preparado para lidiar con ellos, no creo que pueda hacer lo mejor para Harry si los sabe. Y si te los cuento, no podrás repetir nada de lo que te diga—.

—De acuerdo, pero quiero algo a cambio—.

—Dime tu precio—.

—No es dinero, Severus Snape, es mi nieto. Quiero que lo entrenes como a Harry, ese era el motivo de mi visita. Quiero que le des las mismas herramientas que a tu muchacho. Si estás haciendo esto por lo que pienso, mi nieto está en el mismo peligro que Harry si Voldemort regresa—.

—Trato hecho Augusta. Solo no pienses mal de mi cuando termines de escuchar—.

* * *

Augusta Longbottom se había ido poco después de la hora de cenar, su nieto, Harry y el primo de este, Dudley; habían puesto la mesa y todos cenaron en calma. Severus y ella habían llegado a un acuerdo, y contrario a lo que él podía esperar, Augusta fue muy comprensiva con lo que le contó. Sinceramente, Severus no esperaba haber ganado una aliada tan poderosa. Por qué Augusta, pese a su edad y apariencia delicada era una tremenda adversaria mágica y ella tenía lo mismo que perder que Severus si Voldemort regresaba. Después de esa cena, Severus y Harry fueron invitados a cenar un día antes de partir a Hogwarts en la mansión Longbottom. A partir de ahí, ambas familias quedaron de verse regularmente el siguiente verano y quizás pasar algunos días de las vacaciones de navidad.

Esa cena fue un antes y después para Neville, había pasado de ser un chico retraído y tímido a ser un cada vez más confiado león, y ahora más que nunca gracias al anuncio de su abuela y el profesor Snape de que recibiría clases especiales de defensa igual que Harry durante el siguiente año escolar. Neville no cabía en su asombro. Había visto el nivel de magia que sus amigos tenían, y él quería poder llegar a alcanzarlos. Y para redondear su felicidad, su abuela le confió que le compraría una varita nueva, para que su entrenamiento diera mejores resultados.

Harry estaba feliz por su amigo, se veía en su cara que esto era como la mañana de navidad para él y ahora, Harry tenía más amigos con los cuales compartir esas clases especiales. Había visto lo que podían hacer y él quería que sus amigos pudieran protegerse. Seguro este iba a ser un año interesante.

* * *

Harry, Neville, Ginny y Ron estaban buscando un cubículo desocupado en el tren, habían quedado con Hermione y Draco de verse en el tren, así que esperaban ya tener un lugar en donde sentarse cuando ellos llegaran. Encontraron uno al fin y subieron los baúles a la parte de arriba. Apenas había pasado media hora cuando llegaron Hermione y Draco. Todos se pusieron al día respecto a sus vacaciones. Draco le pregunto a Harry sobre quién era el mago que quería visitarlos y Neville fue quien le contesto que era su abuela. De ahí la conversación derivo hacia las clases especiales que tomarían Harry y Neville, y que ya tomaban Hermione y Ron.

Draco y Ginny preguntaron sobre esas clases y estaban dispuestos a tomarlas, querían saber cómo eran y que tenían que hacer para poder tomarlas.

—Supongo que primero deberían pedírselo a mi tío, y conseguir permiso de sus papás, Ron y Hermione tuvieron que hacerlo antes de que mi tío aceptara darles las clases—Comento Harry.

—La abuela fue en persona a pedirlo por mí, le había dicho como se defendieron del profesor Quirrell y ella estaba fascinada, dijo que convencería a tu tío de darme esas clases. Y ya ves, empezaran en menos de un mes—Dijo Neville.

—Y son clases muy duras chicos, uno pensaría que todo en el mundo es la magia, pero los muggles tienen muchas habilidades útiles en combate, uno no pensaría que es así, pero lo es—Agrego Ron muy entusiasmado.

Hermione asentía vigorosamente dándole la razón a Ron, y los chicos se imaginaban a sí mismos tomando esas clases. Ginny y Draco estaban decididos a tener esas clases con sus amigos, aunque si el profesor Snape pedía el permiso de los padres, Draco no sabía cómo iba a convencer al suyo de que le dejará estudiarlas.

* * *

Después de la primera clase de Gilderoy Lockhart a ningún Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff varón le quedo duda de que Lockhart como profesor era un completo idiota, algunas chicas apoyaban esta moción, pero la mayoría del alumnado femenino, insistía en que Lockhart era un estupendo profesor. "Si claro, un estupendo profesor incapaz de tratar con simples duendecillos de Cornualles" pensaron la gran mayoría de Gryffindor y Slytherin; "Un completo fraude" pensaron casi todos los Ravenclaw y "¿Cómo pudieron darle el puesto de profesor a este cerebro de troll?" los Hufflepuff. Claro que estos pensamientos solo los compartían los alumnos fuera del radar de los profesores.

Y en el caso de los profesores la situación para Lockhart no era mejor, fuera de Dumbledore, ningún profesor lo consideraba siquiera "soportable" como persona, ya no digamos apto para dar clases.

Al fin había algo que todas las casas tenían en común, ninguna de ellas (al menos los chicos) soportaban al insufrible Gilderoy Lockhart. Y de todos los alumnos, quien menos lo aguantaba era Harry. Desde que entro a la escuela, Lockhart no paraba de perseguirlo, de intentar hablarle y ofrecer "ayuda" en sus clases, a lo cual Harry rechazo cada intento, primero educadamente, luego no tan educadamente y al final, con sincera exasperación. Definitivamente Harry se mantenía todo lo que pudiera, alejado de Gilderoy Lockhart.

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde el inicio de clases y además del excesivo interés de Lockhart en él, a Harry le habían pasado las cosas más extrañas del mundo, incluso para ser un pequeño mago perseguido por un psicópata megalomaníaco desnarigado. Para empezar, su tarea de transformaciones desapareció antes de que pudiera entregarla a la profesora McGonagall, luego alguien partió el palo de su escoba en dos, por fortuna para Harry, pudo repararse sin problemas, luego alguien tuvo a bien lanzarle bombas fétidas y estuvo oliendo a huevos podridos por casi 2 días, y tenía la constante sensación de ser vigilado. Y lo extraño era que todo paraba en cuanto estaba cerca de Draco.

Harry no entendía que estaba pasando, pero pensó que seguramente era algún bromista muy malintencionado y durante ese tiempo, ningún Gryffindor, excepto sus amigos, quiso estar cerca de él para no ser objeto de las mismas bromas. Casi al mes, esas extrañas cosas pararon y todo parecía ir normal. Hasta el primer partido de quidditch, Slytherin contra Gryffindor.

Draco había conseguido el puesto de buscador, y aunque ambos eran amigos, ninguno quería perder, así que ambos estaban dispuestos a vencer al otro. El partido iba bien, a favor de Gryffindor, algunos Slytherin empezaron a hacer trampa, Draco y Harry estaban ajenos a esto ya que ambos se dedicaban a buscar la snitch afanosamente cuando una bludger paso rozando a Harry, este casi cae de su escoba y no hubiera sido extraño (en quidditch era común ese tipo de accidentes) sino fuera porque la bludger fue golpeada por uno de los gemelos y esta, regreso inmediatamente a querer golpear a Harry.

Harry que estaba bajo el asedio de la bludger empezó a volar erráticamente, intentando en vano perder a la bludger, era evidente que estaba hechizada. Draco que empezó a notar lo que pasaba voló hacia Harry intentando ayudarlo y la bludger le dio a la punta de su escoba y lo lanzo hacia las gradas, afortunadamente para Draco, la tela de las gradas amortiguo su caída y aterrizo apenas con un esguince en la mano y varios rasguños. Harry como medida desesperada voló hacia el suelo y antes de alcanzar el suelo levanto la punta de su escoba para volar al ras del suelo y la bludger golpeo el suelo y se enterró. Harry suspirando de alivio vio la snitch y trato de agarrarla, cuando lo logro, la bludger; que se había logrado desenterrar del suelo, golpeo su brazo en el codo y tiro a Harry de su escoba.

En cuestión de segundos, Harry rodaba por el suelo intentando esquivar los golpes de la bludger, fue hasta que Snape llego hasta él que la bludger quedó inutilizada por la varita de su tío. Rápidamente fue levitado hasta la enfermería por su tío y otra persona que no alcanzo a divisar. Aunque por la voz parecía ser uno de los gemelos.

Ya en la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey le dijo que la bludger había roto en varios fragmentos el humero y casi pulverizado la mitad de su radio. Básicamente tenía que reponer dos de los huesos más largos de su brazo y eso significaba una sola cosa.

—¿Crecehuesos Madame? —Pregunto Harry con aprensión.

—Me temo que sí jovencito, ya sabes el procedimiento—Le dijo Madame Pomfrey.

Y vaya que Harry sabia el procedimiento, recordó cuando tenía nueve intento ir al bosque prohibido, se le ocurrió volar entre los arboles con su escoba de juguete, no vio un árbol y se estrelló contra él, con tan mala suerte que una de sus ramas, una muy pesada rama; cayo en su pie y le fracturo varios dedos, al menos eso pareció; cuando llego su tío y Hagrid a rescatarlo, porque no lo habían visto en el castillo y recordaron su afición a volar cerca del bosque; lo llevaron inmediatamente a la enfermería y Madame le dijo que los huesos de los dedos de ese pie, estaban demasiado fragmentados para repararse de forma fácil, así que paso una de sus peores noches de la infancia, reponiendo los huesos de su pie, luego de tomar una de las pociones con peor sabor en el planeta.

Regresando al tiempo actual, Harry odio esa poción desde ese incidente y sabía que esa noche iba a ser especialmente desagradable. Aun así, disfruto cuando el equipo de quidditch llego a querer animarlo, llegaron con jugo de calabaza, bocadillos y ranas de chocolate, habían puesto a Draco al lado de su cama, así que a pesar de haberle ganado a Slytherin, los Gryffindor lo incluyeron en su improvisada fiesta por haber intentado ayudar a su buscador. Luego de que se fueron los Gryffindor, los Slytherin arribaron, Harry se hizo el dormido y dejo que Draco tuviera la compañía de sus otros amigos, Harry tenía que aceptar que lejos de las demás casas, los Slytherin solían ser leales entre ellos.

Él tenía un par de amigos en Slytherin además de Draco, aunque la identidad de estos era para algunos un shock, Marcus Flint el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin había empezado a enseñar a Harry cuando este tenía 9 luego de verlo volar con su escoba de juguete; lo hizo con la esperanza de que cuando fuera seleccionado quedaría en Slytherin, cosa que no paso, pero eso no impido que siguieran con su amistad. El otro Slytherin con el que trabo amistad fue con Theodore Nott Jr. Este empezó a ser su amigo luego de que se encontraron en la biblioteca y este le pregunto a Harry sobre la inusual relación de un Gryffindor con su jefe de casa. Luego de explicarle que el profesor Snape era en realidad su tutor, empezaron a hablar de otras cosas y descubrieron que ambos tenían muchos gustos en común, en especial pociones, Harry le contó que él tenía unos apuntes muy diferentes sobre pociones y prometió enseñárselos algún día, lo que sucedió hasta el final del año escolar anterior, sin embargo, aun así, no habían profundizado en su amistad más allá de algunas cartas vía lechuza en vacaciones y platicas durante las clases. No es que Harry no tuviera más amigos Slytherin, tenía muchos a los que saludaba y esas cosas, pero amigos-amigos, solo Draco, Marcus y Theo. Y Draco más que los otros dos.

Cuando la mayoría de los Slytherin se fueron, Harry por fin se "despertó" y pudo saludar a Marcus.

—Potter—.

—Flint—.

—¿Por qué te hacías el dormido? —.

—No quería incomodarlos, después de todo ganamos el partido—.

—Fue suerte Potter, los venceremos la próxima vez—.

—Si claro—Dijo con suficiente sarcasmo Harry.

Marcus solo le alboroto el ya de por si revuelto cabello a Harry y suspiro.

—No sabes cómo me hubiera gustado que estuvieras en mi casa—.

—Y a mí, Gryffindor no está mal, pero quería mucho estar en la casa de mi tío—.

—Espera cararajada, estás diciendo ¿Qué querías estar en Slytherin? —Dijo Draco sorprendido.

—Sí rubio, pero el sombrero me dijo que, aunque hubiera sido una excelente serpiente, mi lugar estaba con los leones, y pues ha sido una buena casa. Mis amigos de ahí son muy agradables—.

Después de eso, la conversación fue más sobre las posibles causas de por qué la bludger iba contra Harry, desde que Voldemort la había hechizado hasta que Lockhart la había hechizado para luego "salvar" a Harry. Esta última podía ser cierta, tuvo que aceptar Harry.

Marcus se fue de la enfermería diciéndole a Harry que la siguiente vez "mordería el polvo" y a Draco que tenía que entrenar más, ya que ahora le debía 20 galeones a Oliver Wood, habían apostado sobre el partido y Wood gano. Ambos niños debían pasar la noche en la enfermería por orden de Madame Pomfrey.

Al día siguiente, Madame Pomfrey dio de alta a ambos, Harry había repuesto sus huesos y los rasguños y esguince de Draco ya estaban bien, así que ambos iban camino hacia el Gran Comedor. Un Gryffindor de primer año con una cámara los intercepto antes de que entraran.

—Y-yo... este... Harry, quiero decirte... algo—El pequeño aferraba una cámara y una foto en sus manos.

—Te veo adentro cararajada—Dijo Draco entrando al comedor.

—Si, voy en un segundo. Hola Colín, ¿Qué quieres decirme? —.

—¿Recuerdas esas "bromas" que te jugaron hace unas semanas? —.

—No me lo recuerdes—.

—Creo... creo que encontré algo—Le dijo Colín dándole la foto a Harry.

En la foto estaba Harry poco antes de atrapar la snitch y con la bludger soltándose del suelo se veían las gradas de Gryffindor, pero en la parte de abajo, justo donde empezaban las gradas de Hufflepuff se veía una figura extraña, con orejas de murciélago, la figura se veía demasiado lejana para notar un rostro, pero Harry sabía lo que era, un elfo doméstico, y si había algo que podía hacer tantas "bromas" sin ser atrapado y encantar una bludger de esa forma, era un elfo doméstico.


	16. Elfos y duelos

**15.- Elfos y duelos**

* * *

Las razones detrás de esos "ataques" era el gran misterio a resolver para Harry, no tenían lógica. Las bromas parecían más enfocadas a humillarlo y hacerlo sentir miserable, el efecto adverso de las bromas fue que varios de sus compañeros se mantenían lejos de él y por unos días se sintió fuera de lugar y con ganas de irse a su casa y no regresar en un tiempo, pero ¡gracias Merlín!, Harry tenía amigos muy leales, y ninguno se alejó de él, así que eso lo mantuvo centrado. Pero esto último era algo mucho más grave que una broma con bombas fétidas, ¡podía haber muerto! ¿Y para que alguien lo querría muerto además de Voldemort? Pensaba Harry.

—¿Qué piensas Hermione? —.

—No lo sé Harry, lo de ese mes de bromas fue malo, pero no tan malo como la bludger. Es como si alguien quisiera deshacerse de ti, o mínimo sacarte de la escuela—.

—¿Ron? ¿Tú que piensas? —.

Esta vez Ron saco primero el pollo de su boca antes de hablar, toda una proeza para el joven Weasley.

—No lo sé amigo; coincido con Hermione, lo primero es "inofensivo" y recalco lo de "inofensivo", pero lo de ayer... si no te quiere matar, al menos si herir de gravedad—.

—Oigan ¿Y si le preguntamos a los elfos? —Dijo Ginny de repente.

—Claro Ginny, vamos a ir a buscar a los elfos y decirles ¿Alguno de ustedes intento matar a nuestro amigo? —Contesto Neville sarcásticamente.

—¿Tienes un mejor plan en mente Neville? —.

Neville se sonrojo furiosamente pero no replico. Así que Ginny siguió exponiendo su plan.

—Miren, los gemelos se la pasan en las cocinas ¿No?, según ellos, ahí es donde se concentran los elfos domésticos, y según lo que sé sobre elfos, ellos no pueden lastimar a sus amos, y según las leyes de Dumbledore para el castillo, cada alumno aquí es su amo por defecto. El elfo que ataco a Harry no es de aquí, así que cualquiera de los elfos pudo haberlo visto y si no, mínimo notar algo raro. ¿Quién mejor que ellos conoce el castillo? —.

—Eso... es... brillante Ginny, eres un genio—Dijo Hermione con los ojos como platos—¿Crees que tus hermanos nos quieran decir cómo llegar a las cocinas? —.

—No, pero lograre sacarles la información. Déjenmelo a mí—.

—Quizás deba decirle a mi tío sobre esto—Dijo Harry.

—Primero deberías indagar las posibilidades Potty—Draco había llegado cuando a sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor, luego de ver como se reunían "inocentemente sus amigos alrededor de Harry y había oído el plan de Ginny—Te sorprenderá saber que Theo acaba de pensar en la misma posibilidad que Ginny, que fuera un elfo doméstico, lo que escapa a la lógica, pero dejando eso de lado, encaja perfecto con las cosas que te han sucedido—.

—Dile que venga, puede que entre todos pensemos en otras posibilidades por si resulta que no fue un elfo el autor intelectual—Dijo Hermione.

—¿"Autor intelectual"?—.

—Cosas de muggles Draco, luego te explico—Le dijo Harry al rubio.

Con una seña de Draco, Theo fue a unírseles.

—¿Les dijiste lo que pensé Draco? —.

—De hecho, ellos también lo pensaron—.

—Bien, entonces ya estamos en el mismo tema—.

—Ginny dice que le preguntemos a los elfos domésticos—Dijo Hermione a Theo.

—Buena idea Ginny. Si alguien puede saber algo son ellos—.

—Gracias Theo—.

—¿No debería decirle algo a mi tío? —Dijo Harry otra vez.

—Uhmm, ¿Pero qué le dirías exactamente Harry? No puedes decirle que crees que alguien trata de matarte o herirte al menos, luego de que fallo con las bromas para hacer que te fueras. Suena a mucho odio si me lo preguntas, y aparte del Señor Oscuro, no se me ocurre nadie aquí que te tenga tanto odio—.

—¿Entonces? —.

—Entonces estoy de acuerdo con Ginny, mejor preguntarle a los elfos y luego si ellos nos dan una pista sólida, vas y le cuentas a tu tío—.

Luego de que todos estuvieron de acuerdo y de que Ginny se comprometió a sacarles la información a los gemelos para llegar a las cocinas. Harry se sintió más tranquilo ya teniendo un plan de acción.

* * *

El cómo consiguió Ginny que sus hermanos le dijeran como llegar a las cocinas, era un misterio y los gemelos se negaron en redondo a decir como los convenció Ginny. Y a juzgar por sus caras, Harry decidió que iba a procurar no hacer enojar a la pelirroja en el futuro.

El viernes luego de sus clases, el grupo de Gryffindor y Slytherin se dirigió a las cocinas, la entrada estaba cerca de la sala común de los Hufflepuffs.

—Malditos afortunados—Dijo Ron con cierta envidia.

Se pararon frente al cuadro con el frutero y se vieron unos a otros.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —Pregunto Theo a Ginny.

—Le hacemos cosquillas a la pera—.

—¿Cosquillas? —Dijo Harry.

—Cosquillas—.

Y dicho esto, la pelirroja le hizo cosquillas a la pera del frutero. El cuadro se quitó y revelo la entrada a las cocinas. Había cientos de elfos trabajando, haciendo la cena. A Harry se le hacía raro pensar que, a pesar de haber vivido en el castillo por años, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido buscar las cocinas, normalmente cuando quería algo solo lo pedía en voz alta y algún elfo aparecía para darle lo que pidió.

—¿Por qué llevan un trapo como toga? —Pregunto Hermione.

—Porque es una señal de obediencia Hermione—Contesto Harry.

—¿Qué quieres decir con obediencia? —.

—Bueno, un elfo jura obediencia y servidumbre a una familia, pero en este caso, es al castillo y a todos los que están bajo su techo. Su lealtad es para Hogwarts—Continuo Harry.

—¿Les pagan al menos? —.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿Pagar? Hermione, eres muy graciosa—Dijo Ron—Los elfos domésticos no reciben paga, son felices de servir—.

—P-pero eso... eso es ¡Esclavitud! —Exclamo ofendida Hermione.

—Mira Hermione, aunque me gustaría explicarte el por qué esto es muy diferente a la esclavitud en el mundo muggle, quiero averiguar si algún elfo trata de matarme primero. Así que ¿Vamos? —.

Hermione tuvo que morderse la lengua, pero ya no dijo nada. Apenas terminaron de cruzar el pequeño pasillo una horda de elfos domésticos los rodeo, haciendo reverencias y con sus voces chillonas diciendo "¿Qué desean los pequeños amos?"

—Pues mira que me vendría bien un pastel de chocolate—Dijo Theo.

Apenas dijo esto, ya venía un par de elfos trayendo un pastel de chocolate y un servicio de té para todos los niños. Los elfos los llevaron a sentarse en una mesa aledaña, más allá de donde estaban, se veían 5 mesas, 4 muy largas y una al frente de esas 4, en el orden en que estaban en el Gran Comedor.

—Así que ustedes hacen nuestra comida—Dijo Hermione.

—Así es joven ama, los elfos están muy orgullosos de servir a los amitos—Y la elfina que contesto regreso a sus labores.

Dos elfos se quedaron a atenderlos y les empezó a preparar las tazas de té mientras Draco empezó a interrogar al otro elfo que estaba sirviendo el pastel en los platos.

—Oye, te sonara raro, pero han visto a otro elfo además de ustedes—.

—Si amo, algunos amitos que extrañan su casa, suelen llamar a sus elfos familiares para que les traigan cosas de sus casas—.

—Y alguno de esos elfos podrían, no sé ¿Dañar a otro amito? —.

El elfo que estaba sirviendo el té, dejo caer la taza que estaba preparando de la sorpresa que la pregunta le causo.

—¡Eso jamás joven amo! Los elfos no pueden dañar a los magos, servimos, protegemos, guardamos los secretos de nuestros amos. Jamás les haríamos daño a ellos ni a otro mago. ¡Sería deshonroso! —.

—Tranquilo pequeño, es solo una pregunta hipotética. Mi amiga Hermione, no nació en nuestro mundo y estamos aquí para enseñarle la cultura de los elfos domésticos—Dijo Draco rápidamente.

Hermione parpadeo asombrada de la gran y útil mentira que Draco había dicho para validar su estancia en las cocinas. Y la perfecta excusa por si los cachaba algún profesor que no fuera Severus Snape. El elfo pareció conforme con esa explicación y continúo sirviendo las tazas de té. Cuando hubo acabado de servir el té y le dio a cada niño su taza, se acercó a Hermione.

—Si la joven ama desea saber algo más de nuestra cultura, solo llámeme en voz alta en su sala común, y le daré toda la información que usted quiera joven ama. Llame por Pickles—Haciendo una reverencia se retiró y fue a ayudar al resto de sus compañeros en los fogones.

El elfo que se quedó para atenderlos por si requerían algo más, estaba a la espera de su siguiente orden por parte de los niños.

—¿Tu cómo te llamas? —Dijo Ginny bebiendo un sorbo del té.

—Merci joven ama—.

—¿Merci? ¿Gracias en francés? —Dijo Theo.

—Merci tenía un amo antes joven amo. Merci vino de Francia cuando el amo murió y otro elfo me dijo sobre Hogwarts y el director Dumbledore me contrato. El amo Dumbledore tiene un sentido muy raro del humor, pero aun así me agrado—.

—¿Sentido del humor? —Pregunto Harry, su abuelo no solía ser de buenos chistes.

—Sí joven amo Harry, el amo Dumbledore quiso pagarme. Pensé que era una muy buena broma. Los jóvenes amos ¿Necesitan algo más? —.

—Sí, Merci, quisiera preguntarte algo más. Dicen ustedes que los elfos no pueden hacer daño a los magos. Pero ¿Y si fuera la única forma de protegerlos? Ya sabes, dañar a un mago que amenaza a tu amo, o que tu amo se esté poniendo en peligro y solo haciéndole daño deje de estar en peligro—Pregunto Neville.

—Entonces podríamos joven amo, pero sería el último recurso. Ningún elfo lo haría a menos que no tuviera otra alternativa—.

—Bien, gracias Merci. Si necesitamos algo más les llamaremos—.

El elfo les hizo una reverencia y salió a reunirse con sus compañeros en los fogones. Los niños estaban pensativos mientras comían el pastel.

—Bueno cararajada, ya sabemos que el elfo, si es que es un elfo, no quiere matarte, quiere "protegerte", moliendo tus huesos, pero quiere protegerte de algo peor que eso—.

—Pues es una forma muy rara de querer cuidarme—Dijo Harry.

—Pero no es improbable, piénsalo. Si este elfo es de algún alumno, es posible que se haya enterado de algún peligro. O que creo que estas en peligro y como no quiere que te pase nada y no puede cuidarte, envía a su elfo y a este se le va la mano—Agrego Neville.

—Pero no averiguamos al final si era un elfo—Dijo Harry consternado.

—No, pero con la foto y esta información, podrías ir por fin con tu tío y decirle tu teoría Harry—Le dijo Hermione.

—Supongo que tienes razón Hermione—.

—Y yo me pregunto si podría llevarme una bandeja de bocadillos a la sala común—Agrego Ron, haciendo reír al resto.

Luego de varias reverencias de los elfos y de que le dieron a Ron una enorme bandeja llena de bocadillos y otra con postres de varios tipos, los niños salieron de las cocinas y se encaminaron a sus salas comunes, excepto Harry que acompaño a Draco y Theo hasta su sala común, la cual estaba cerca de la habitación de Severus. Dejo a sus amigos en la entrada y se fue directo a tocar en la habitación de su tío.

—Adelante—Se oyó una voz grave desde adentro.

—Hola tío, ¿Tienes un minuto? —.

—Harry, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien? —.

—Pues no exactamente, veras, el día después del partido, Colin Creevey me atajo en la puerta del comedor cuando iba a desayunar y me dio esto—.

—¿Una fotografía? —.

—Mira cerca de la grada—.

—Parece un murciélago, espera, es un elfo—.

—¿Recuerdas las bromas que me hicieron el primer mes de clases? Creo que eran obra de un elfo. Y la bludger había sido manipulada, pero no se encontró rastro de magia negra en ella, y solo hay otro tipo de magia capaz de hechizar una bludger—.

—Magia de alguna criatura mágica, y un elfo puede ser una opción muy viable ¿Entonces crees que hay un elfo involucrado en lo de la bludger? —.

—Hoy fuimos a las cocinas tío. No te enojes, quería tener más información antes de decírtelo. Según los elfos, ningún elfo usaría su magia contra un mago. Pero hay una excepción—.

—Si el mago está en peligro—.

—Exacto. Mis amigos creen que quizás este elfo, está tratando de protegerme de algo o alguien. De forma algo, "inadecuada"—.

—No lo descartaría Harry, Voldemort aún sigue por ahí, y si no es él, puede ser cualquiera de sus mortífagos. Por el momento, no pensemos en ello, vamos, te llevo a tu sala común—.

Severus llevo a Harry hasta la torre. Ambos iban en silencio, cada uno pensando en la información que acababan de encontrar.

* * *

Lo que siguió en los meses antes de navidad, nadie pudo preverlo. Harry se había ganado una detención con Lockhart por haberlo llamado "ricitos de oro", aunque desde hace tiempo Lockhart buscaba una excusa para estar a solas con Harry. Esa noche, luego de estar escuchando los idiotas consejos de Lockhart y "firmando" sus fotos del rubio para sus fans, Harry se retiró hacia su sala común y mientras caminaba escucho una voz que decía "matar, desgarrar, huelo sangre, deliciosa". Harry se pasmo, pero luego pensó que quizás había pasado mucho tiempo al lado de Lockhart.

Días después, Hagrid le comentaba a Severus durante una tarde de té en su cabaña, si este podía hacerle una poción para ahuyentar a los zorros y a otras criaturas de su gallinero, porque ya había encontrado 2 gallos muertos esa semana. Luego, ese fin de semana, paso lo peor. La señora Norris, la gata de Filch había sido petrificada y colgada en un pasillo, el cual estaba inundado. Filch empezó a repartir culpas entre los alumnos diciendo que alguno de ellos lo había hecho. Dumbledore lo calmo diciéndole que podrían despetrificarla luego de que las mandrágoras que habían replantado ese semestre estuvieran maduras y que ningún alumno podía haber hecho un hechizo tan potente como para petrificar así. Pero eso no fue lo más inquietante, sino el mensaje escrito con pintura roja en la pared "La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta. Enemigos del heredero temed". Todo eso era extraño y terrorífico.

El rumor de la cámara se propago como pólvora entre todas las casas. La leyenda de la cámara de los secretos, un secreto a voces sobre el fundador de la casa de las serpientes, pero, aun así, nadie sabía la leyenda original de la cámara de los secretos, sabían una versión u otra, pero ninguna coincidía bien a bien. Así que Hermione pensó en preguntarle al único profesor que podría saber algo, el profesor Binns, el fantasma profesor de historia de la magia. El sopor de esa clase tenia a todos los alumnos sumidos en una duermevela que hacía que algunos estuvieran "cómodamente" recostados en sus pupitres, mientras otros cabeceaban y algunos pocos, mantenían a duras penas los ojos abiertos en un intento fútil de prestar atención a la clase. Y entonces a la mitad de la clase, Hermione tomo valor.

—Profesor Binns, ¿Podría hablarnos de la cámara de los secretos? —.

La mitad de la clase se desperezo rápidamente ante la mención de la cámara.

—Señorita Granger, la cámara de los secretos es solo una leyenda, aquí vemos hechos históricos, cosas que, si pasaron, LA VERDAD. No insulsos cuentos baratos. Ahora, regresando a la revuelta de duendes en 14... —.

—Profesor, ¿No es cierto que toda leyenda tiene una base verdadera? ¿Qué normalmente estas leyendas son versiones de un hecho que en realidad ocurrió y fue tergiversado? —.

Ahora toda la clase estaba despierta y por primera vez en décadas, todos estaban atentos a las palabras del profesor Binns. El fantasma observo a su "cautiva" clase y exasperado comenzó a hablar.

—Está bien, es evidente que ninguno de ustedes podrá concentrarse en los hechos hasta que esta "leyenda" les sea contada... bien, todos ustedes saben que los fundadores de Hogwarts eran 4, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. Los cuatro tenían ideas diferentes sobre a quién educar en la escuela, pero 3 de ellos coincidían en educar a todos sin importar su origen, uno de ellos no. Salazar pensaba que la educación mágica debía reservarse solo a aquellos que tuvieran ancestros mágicos, dejando fuera a los nacidos muggles—.

—...La pelea escalo a tanto, que Salazar prefirió irse y dejo a los demás fundadores. Antes de irse, según la leyenda, hizo una cámara oculta en el castillo que contenía un horror innombrable que limpiaría la escuela de aquellos que en su opinión no tenían el derecho a recibir la educación mágica. Una especie de monstruo creador expresamente por el propio Salazar. Se dice que solo su heredero legítimo, podrá abrir la cámara y liberar al monstruo para completar su tarea. Evidentemente, el castillo ha sido revisado infinidad de veces y nunca se encontró siquiera un indicio de que tal cámara exista—.

—Igual y necesita magia oscura para revelarse—Dijo tímidamente Dean Thomas.

—Eso es una tontería, estamos hablando de una leyenda, un cuento, ahora; si ya terminamos de hablar de invenciones antediluvianas, regresaremos a ver la revuelta de duendes de 14... —.

Y la clase volvió al sopor habitual más rápido que una snitch en vuelo.

* * *

Gracias a que hubo otro ataque, esta vez hacia el tierno, aunque molesto; Colin Creevey, el cual fue encontrado petrificado y aferrando su cámara fotográfica, Dumbledore autorizo un club de duelo. Este anuncio fue recibido con mucha expectación por parte del alumnado. Aunque el club iba a ser dirigido por Lockhart, los alumnos sonrieron cuando vieron el nombre del segundo profesor, Severus Snape; los gemelos empezaron la caja de apuestas en Gryffindor y sabían por Draco, que Theo manejaba la caja de apuestas en Slytherin. Los gemelos se prometieron buscar a los corredores de apuestas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Enterarse de esto, hizo que Hermione refunfuñara más que de costumbre, pero Ginny aposto 5 galeones a Severus.

El gran día llego, y todos los alumnos varones, y algunas chicas que habían escapado al influjo de la "belleza" de Lockhart, estaban a la expectativa del "duelo". Las apuestas ya habían sido anotadas por los corredores de cada casa y todos estaban cruzando los dedos para que su apuesta fuera la vencedora. Las apuestas iban desde que Lockhart salía con un ojo morado, hasta un brazo o pierna roto, pasando por volar por los aires y algún maleficio de granos. Solo algunas alumnas apostaron que Lockhart salía ileso del duelo de muestra.

Gilderoy Lockhart arribo a la sala, y se subió a la improvisada tarima de duelo, Severus Snape ya estaba ahí con un aire aburrido.

—Buenos días jóvenes, el profesor Dumbledore me ha dado permiso de organizar este pequeño club de duelo para enseñarles a defenderse. Y no se preocupen, su profesor de pociones saldrá ileso—.

Severus arqueo una ceja, incrédulo ante la estupidez que acaba de soltar el rubio cursi. Todos los amigos de Harry (excepto Hermione) tuvieron que contener la risa tapándose la boca. Y varios alumnos más también.

—Profesor Snape, creo que solo deberemos usar el hechizo de desarme para mostrar a los alumnos. Propongo las reglas clásicas, ¿De acuerdo? —.

Con un gesto, Severus asintió y los dos magos llegaron hasta el centro de la tarima, se saludaron de frente con una leve inclinación y las varitas en alto, se alejaron uno del otro 10 pasos y al girar, Severus Snape fue tan rápido que apenas se escuchó el hechizo.

 _—¡Expelliarmus!_ —Grito Severus Snape.

Un muy, pero muy sorprendido Lockhart voló un par de metros y cayó en su trasero sobre la tarima. Harry ya no pudo contener la risa, y todos sus amigos lo siguieron, además de muchos alumnos más.

—Bien profesor Snape, es obvio que sabía que iba a usar ese hechizo, podría haberlo parado fácilmente, pero quería que los alumnos vieran el efecto del mismo—.

—Evidentemente Lockhart—Dijo destilando sarcasmo Severus.

Los gemelos ya estaban contando sus ganancias. Ellos habían apostado a que volaba por los aires y caía sobre su trasero. Media torre de Gryffindor les debía 2 galeones a cada uno y Theo 20. Luego de esa "demostración", Lockhart puso a todos los alumnos a trabajar en parejas e intentar el hechizo de desarme, Harry empezó a practicar con Ron, pero el hechizo de desarme de Harry fue tan fuerte, que cuando Ron cayo, su varita se quebró al caer Ron encima de ella.

—Y-yo... lo siento Ron, te juro que te la repondré. No era mi intención—.

—Señor Weasley, creo que en el estado en que se encuentra su varita, puede darse por excusado de esta sesión. Espere en mi oficina para tratar sobre la reposición de su varita—Dijo Severus acercándose a los dos chicos.

-Si profesor—Ron se fue de la sala cabizbajo.

—Si profesor—Ron se fue de la sala cabizbajo.

—Señor Potter, continúe su práctica con el señor Malfoy—.

—Si profesor—.

Malfoy fue hasta donde Harry e imito la "demostración" de la tarima.

—Dame tu mejor golpe Potty—.

—Seguro princesa—Dijo Harry.

Al voltearse ambos soltaron un ¡Expelliarmus! Los hechizos se cancelaron mutuamente y ambos se pusieron creativos con los maleficios. Harry lanzo a Draco un hechizo de cosquillas ( _Rictumsempra_ ), el cual Draco respondió con un maleficio de pies danzantes ( _Tarantallegra_ ). Esto hizo que los demás alumnos se descontrolaran y empezaran a lanzar hechizos diferentes. Lockhart y Snape estaban pasando problemas para controlar a la clase y entonces sucedió, un alumno uso un _Serpensortia_ , un hechizo para convocar una serpiente.

Todo paso en un suspiro, la serpiente convocada empezó a cercar a un alumno de Hufflepuff, Justin Finch-Fletchley, un alumno con el que Harry hablaba a veces en clase de Herbología. La serpiente siseaba hacia el aterrado Justin, Lockhart murmuro un hechizo que parecía inventado e hizo volar a la serpiente un par de metros. Esto enfureció aún más a la serpiente y esta se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Justin. Harry se acercó y empezó a murmurar "detente". Esto distrajo lo suficiente al ofidio y Severus se acercó a desvanecerla. Toda la clase estaba en shock y Harry no entendía por qué todos lo veían asustados.

—Señor Potter, venga conmigo por favor—Dijo Severus, guiando a Harry hacia la salida, mientras sus amigos lo miraban de forma extraña.

Caminaron hasta las mazmorras y Severus hizo pasar a Harry a su habitación. En cuanto este entro, Severus cerró la puerta y lanzo un hechizo para insonorizar.

—Harry, ¿Tienes idea de lo que acaba de pasar? —.

—Solo le dije a la serpiente que se detuviera tío—.

—Harry... no dijiste eso—.

—Tío, tú me oíste, le dije a la serpiente que se detuviera—.

—No oí eso Harry—.

La cara de su tío mostraba un poco de una emoción que Harry no había visto desde el año pasado, cuando enfrentaron a Quirrell. Miedo.

—¿Qué sucede tío? —.

—Harry, hablaste pársel. La lengua de las serpientes—.

—¿Pársel? —.

La cara de Harry estaba llena de desconcierto y algo de miedo. Sabía perfectamente que el pársel era un don muy raro. Su tío le había contado todo sobre la historia de Slytherin (excepto la leyenda de la cámara), así que sabía que su fundador había sido un hablante de pársel. Harry palideció. Ahora toda la escuela pensaría que él era el heredero de Slytherin.


	17. Confrontaciones y corazones

**16.- Confrontaciones y corazones**

* * *

Luego de la sesión del club de duelo, Harry sufría de "mala fama", era difícil ser el niño-que-vivió; pero era aún peor ser el supuesto "heredero de Slytherin", y el hecho de que su tío fuera el jefe de la casa de las serpientes no hacía más que echarle leña al fuego. Harry nunca había sentido que el hecho de que su tío fuera de Slytherin fuera algo malo, y el jamás había visto a la casa de Slytherin como el repositorio del mal y cuna de futuros mortífagos que decían que era. Pero era evidente que para las demás casas no era así.

Harry se encontró muy pronto siendo excluido por toda la escuela, exceptuando a sus amigos; los Gryffindor preferían darle la vuelta cuando se lo encontraban en los pasillos, los Ravenclaw iban en grupo siempre y los Hufflepuff optaron por hacerse los invisibles. Los únicos que se reían abiertamente de lo ridículo de la situación eran los Slytherin. Cuando veían a Harry le hacían reverencias mientras decían "salve oh, heredero del gran Salazar, príncipe de la casa Slytherin", mientras contenían las risitas. Los gemelos imitaron a los Slytherin y con una trompeta, solían anunciar a Harry en el comedor o la biblioteca si se lo encontraban.

—¡Abrid paso al heredero de las serpientes, temed, podría petrificarlos con su enorme poder! —Gritaba George.

—¡O mandar a su mascota gigante a comérselos! —Terminaba Fred.

Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Theo y Draco, les seguían la broma a los gemelos y recibían a Harry con reverencias, incluso Oliver y Marcus, le hacían sendas reverencias cuando entraba. Esto ayudó a Harry a mantenerse ecuánime. Sus amigos no lo abandonarían al menos y eso lo reconfortaba. Ron era el más entusiasmado a la hora de las "reverencias", aunque eso quizás se debía a que Severus lo llevo a comprar una varita nueva a Ollivander's ese fin de semana. De todas maneras, Ron conservó su varita rota, dijo que, aunque ya no sirviera era parte de las "reliquias" de la familia y solía llevarla como amuleto entre los bolsillos de su túnica.

Lo positivo de esta inusitada "mala fama" es que sus clases especiales con su tío, podían seguir en total tranquilidad. Gracias a Colin, que un día siguió a Harry hasta el lugar donde practicaban, media torre de Gryffindor se enteró y luego encontraban a algún compañero "oculto", y farfullando alguna excusa inverosímil sobre el porqué de su presencia ahí. Draco no había conseguido el permiso de su padre, así que Severus le había permitido "ver" las clases, pero no formar parte de las "prácticas", así; técnicamente no estaba tomando la clase. Y el hecho de que Theo (que se había sumado a las clases en la última semana), Ron, Neville y Harry se lo llevaran a practicar, era solo una mera coincidencia feliz.

Todos los niños estaban mejorando mucho en sus habilidades con la varita y hechizos defensivos, Severus estaba seguro de que de continuar así, pronto estaría enseñándoles hechizos defensivos para criaturas oscuras, como los Lethifolds, acromántulas o Dementores. Sin embargo, no todo estaba bien en el horizonte. Harry seguía oyendo voces que nadie más oía, en concreto, una sola voz. Solía pasar en cualquier momento y siempre repetía variantes de las mismas palabras que la primera vez que Harry la oyó. Severus estaba preocupado, pero luego llegaron las vacaciones de navidad y eso distrajo a todo mundo de los misteriosos ataques.

* * *

Era la primera navidad que Harry pasaría fuera del castillo desde que era estudiante, el año anterior su primo había ido de vacaciones a su "casa de veraneo" de Mallorca, un sueño cumplido de su tío Vernon, pero no de Dudley al parecer. Fue una Navidad relativamente tranquila, una cena "familiar" con los Dursley en casa de Severus, bastantes regalos de los niños Weasley, que iban desde bufandas hasta libros de historia, todo de Slytherin para Harry y un libro muy grueso y raro de "Nuevas técnicas de pociones curativas" para Severus de parte de todos los niños, además de cajas de dulces caseros para Dudley y sus padres (y una muy oculta caja de bromas para Dudley que Harry se encargó de entregarle), sin olvidar tradicional suéter hecho a mano de Molly, una caja de tartas de fruta tradicionales de Dudley para su tío y Harry, Hermione envió un protector para los ojos, que se usaba de forma profesional en quidditch para Harry, un libro de "Historia de la magia en el último siglo" para Severus y un videojuego para Dudley, Draco le envió un surtido de ranas de chocolate en varios sabores a ambos y una carísima loción para después de afeitar a Severus, y Theo, que solo conocía a Harry y su tío, les envió un par de libros de hechizos defensivos a ambos, Marcus y Oliver le enviaron a Harry (extrañamente se cooperaron) unos guantes profesionales de quidditch.

En año nuevo, Harry, Dudley y Severus fueron a visitar la madriguera, y entre abrazos, bromas de los gemelos, las anécdotas de Bill y Charlie y las enormes cantidades de comida de la señora Weasley, todos acabaron agotados, felices y soñolientos, no quedó nadie en pie para cuando dieron las 12 de la noche.

Luego llego el día de regresar a Hogwarts. Los cuchicheos volvieron a formar parte de la vida de Harry, pero le molestaban cada vez menos, si algo había aprendido de su tío y sus amigos de Slytherin era que lo mejor para callar los rumores era ignorarlos o restarles importancia. Y lo que ayudo a que mantuviera su mente alejada de todo fue el cumpleaños de su tío. Harry había planeado algo especial con la ayuda del señor Fortescue, tuvo que ocupar cada momento libre desde su vuelta a Hogwarts para escribirle y organizar todo.

* * *

El señor Fortescue estaba ultimando los detalles de la sorpresa de su cliente favorito. Harry había estado enviándole mensajes con Hedwig toda la semana para ir ultimando los detalles. Un sonido de campana fue la señal que esperaba para empezar la pantomima que había planeado Harry.

—Buenos días señor Fortescue, venimos por nuestro tradicional helado—.

—Buenos días señor Snape, pasen, su mesa ya está lista—.

Florean le guiño un ojo a Harry indicándole que ya estaba lista su sorpresa. Severus y Harry se sentaron y en minutos les trajeron sus helados de siempre. Harry hablaba de cualquier tema con su tío y este le contaba de algunas investigaciones que hacía e ideas que tenía. Estaban en medio de una discusión bastante banal (Murciélagos de Ballycastle VS Urracas de Montrose, el partido del siguiente fin de semana) cuando Harry se dio cuenta que la gente empezaba a retirarse del local, Florean entro brevemente y le hizo la señal de que todo estaba listo.

—Tío, no me odies por lo que voy a hacer—.

—¿Por qué habría de odiarte Harry? —.

—Por esto—.

En un segundo, cayeron globos verde y plata en forma de calderos desde el techo, una pancarta apareció colgada encima de la mesa diciendo "Feliz cumpleaños Sev"; y Florean Fortescue cargando un pastel de chocolate amargo con 33 velas. Luego, una pequeña multitud empezó a cantar "feliz cumpleaños", multitud integrada por el clan Weasley, Albus, Minerva y Hagrid, Augusta Longbottom y su nieto, y Ron, Hermione, Draco y Theo.

Severus se repuso pronto del shock y esbozo una leve sonrisa en apariencia complacido, luego vio a Harry con la mirada que le dedicaba cuando hacía una travesura. Harry lo vio de vuelta como diciendo "¡no me arrepiento de nada!". Severus sopló sus velitas y todos se dispusieron a hacer una pequeña celebración. Aunque Severus no lo acepto, le agrado saber que tenía amigos y que, a los amigos de Harry, él les caía bastante bien.

* * *

Después de la celebración de cumpleaños, las cosas tomaron su cauce, los rumores seguían, pero a Harry dejaron de importarle totalmente, y los amigos de Harry seguían apoyándolo, el quidditch seguía jugándose y en general, los ataques empezaron a ser noticia vieja, solo había un, pero en todo esto, Ginny. Harry había notado que Ginny estaba teniendo un comportamiento extraño, no era algo muy preocupante exactamente, sucedía que a veces cuando entraba a la sala común o al comedor, se quedaba viendo a todos lados, como si no reconociera donde estaba o porque había ido a ese lugar. Ron decía que seguro era por que las clases estaban siendo mucho para ella, Hermione que estaba así de distraída por "alguien" a quien ella no quiso mencionar, pero como no parecía ser algo muy importante, lo dejaron por la paz.

A finales del mes, todo se vino abajo. Una pelea entre un Hufflepuff y un Slytherin. Sucedió cuando Harry y sus amigos venían de una clase de Herbología, Draco los alcanzo en la escalera y fue cuando los vieron, un alumno de 4to de Hufflepuff estaba molestando a un pequeño Slytherin de 1ro; Harry vio la escena y no pudo dejar de intervenir, seguido por sus amigos.

—¡Ey tú! Déjalo en paz—.

—Vaya, si no es otro que el "gran heredero de las serpientes", ¡lárgate! Esto no es asunto tuyo—.

—De él quizás no, pero mío sí—Draco Malfoy arribó y se colocó al lado de Harry, seguido por los demás.

—Deja al pequeño—Le dijo enojada Hermione al de 4to.

—Por qué no lo sueltas y te retiras, podrías salir mal parado de esto—Agrego Ron.

—No se metan, no tengo nada contra los Gryffindor, pero este es una serpiente rastrera. Solo le preguntaba por qué aún no han metido a los suyos a Azkaban por los ataques. Todos saben que ellos quieren "limpiar" la escuela—.

—¿Y le preguntas a un niño de primero en vez de a los de 7to? ¿Por qué será? Ah sí, ¡Por cobarde! No te atreverías a intentar intimidar a uno de los nuestros de 7to, ¡te patearía el trasero! —Le grito Malfoy muy furioso.

El pequeño Slytherin logro zafarse del agarre del mayor y fue corriendo hasta el grupo de Gryffindor (Más Draco), refugiándose entre Harry y Draco.

—Te crees muy valiente para ser una simple y rastrera serpiente venenosa. No eres más que un idio... —.

No se alcanzó a oír lo que el de 4to iba a decir, un pálido puño le asesto directo a la nariz, haciéndole sangrar, mientras un rubio estaba visiblemente ruborizado de furia y siendo contenido por Hermione y Ron.

—Déjenme, ¡yo lo mato! —.

—Tranquilo Draco. No te ensucies las manos—Le dijo Hermione intentando tranquilizarlo.

En eso llegaron los Hufflepuff de la clase de donde venia Harry y varios se adelantaron a "defender" al de 4to, pensando que había sido atacado por los 3 Gryffindor y el Slytherin.

—4 contra 1, menudo valor de los Gryffindor, aunque no me extraña de la serpiente—Dijo Justin Finch-Fletchley.

—No hables si no sabes Justin—Le dijo Harry.

—Tu cállate, los defiendes solo porque te crio ese grasiento detestable—Dijo Justin.

Justin cayó al piso dándose un golpe en el trasero, luego de que un enojado Harry le dejara el ojo morado con un certero puñetazo.

—Nadie ofende al profesor Snape en mi presencia... ¿Me oíste Justin? —Le dijo Harry al caído.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —La profunda voz del profesor Snape los paro a todos en seco.

—Profesor, este alumno estaba atacando a uno de los nuestros de primero, nosotros solo lo defendíamos—Se adelantó Malfoy.

—¿Qué tiene que decir a esas acusaciones señor Meyers? —La mirada negra de Snape con esa ceja levantada, solo indicaba una cosa, peligro.

—Nada, profesor—La contestación del de 4to salió como si estuviera escupiendo algo particularmente asqueroso.

—20 puntos menos para Hufflepuff y detención en mi despacho a las 7 hoy. Retírese de mi vista señor Meyers. En cuanto a usted señor Finch-Fletchley, alcance a oír lo que le dijo al señor Potter ¿Tiene problemas con que yo sea su tutor? ¿O con el hecho de que yo sea Slytherin? Le sugiero que medite bien su respuesta—.

Justin se paralizó cuando Snape dijo esto. Si bien no había emoción en su tono de voz ni en su rostro, esto hacía sentir las palabras aún más peligrosas si eso era posible.

—No señor, disculpe, fue cosa del momento — Atinó a decir Justin.

—Bien, 20 puntos menos para su casa deberían bastar para evitar que usted vuelva a decir cosas porque "fue cosa del momento"—Dijo mordazmente Snape.

—Potter, Malfoy, el resto de los Gryffindor. Retírense. Luego hablare con ustedes—Dicho esto, Snape se retiró.

Finch-Fletchley y Meyers se fueron, no sin dedicarles sendas miradas de rencor a Harry y sus amigos. Los Gryffindor y el Slytherin se retiraron hacia el comedor y se sentaron todos en la mesa de Slytherin. Esto hizo a todas las mesas cuchichear, Malfoy le dijo al oído a Theo todo lo que había pasado y este se encargó de comunicárselo al resto de los Slytherin. La mesa entera se acercó lo más posible a los Gryffindor y Malfoy, Theo dejó su lugar y fue a hablar con Neville, que se encargó de diseminar los hechos en su propia mesa. Los gemelos y Neville fueron los primeros en ir a sentarse a la mesa de los Slytherin, seguidos por Percy, Ginny y Oliver, luego el resto del equipo de Gryffindor, y al final el resto de la casa fue y se intercalo entre los Slytherin en una muestra de silencioso apoyo a la casa de las serpientes. McGonagall que aun ignoraba los hechos, se volteó a ver al profesor Snape para que éste le explicara por qué su casa se unía a la suya, lo cual él hizo en voz baja mientras miraba con creciente respeto (un poquito) a los Gryffindor.

—¿¡Qué!? —Grito McGonagall indignada—¿¡Cómo se atrevió a atacar a un pequeño!? —.

—Minerva, cálmate—Le dijo Snape—Siéntate, no paso a mayores y al señor Meyers ya le asigné una detención—.

—Bien, espero que le asignes un castigo ejemplar—.

McGonagall tenía un rictus de furia en sus labios que competía con la malévola sonrisa que adornaba los labios de Snape. En la mesa de Hufflepuff, Adam Meyers tragaba en seco al ver hacia la mesa de profesores. Luego de ese incidente, ningún Slytherin salía a solas si no era acompañado de un Gryffindor. Lo cual hizo desistir rápidamente cualquier otro intento de pelea con la casa de las serpientes.

* * *

La relativa paz fue rota al final de la primera semana de febrero; Harry llevaba un recado de la profesora McGonagall al director, cuando iba a subir al siguiente pasillo para llegar a la estatua del despacho; sus ojos se toparon con una estatua traslúcida. Cuando la observo bien, se dio cuenta que se trataba de su amigo fantasma "Nick Casi Decapitado" y atrás de él una figura vestida con su uniforme estaba tirada en el suelo, inmóvil y rígida.

Harry se acercó para ver quién era, Justin Finch-Fletchley estaba rígido como piedra, una víctima más del monstruo de la cámara de los secretos. Harry salió corriendo directo al despacho del director, apenas la gárgola lo dejó entrar, salió corriendo por las escaleras a avisarle a Dumbledore.

—¡Abuelo! ¡Ven rápido! ¡Hay dos petrificados más! —.

—Tranquilo Harry, guíame hacia donde están—.

Ambos salieron rumbo al piso de abajo y Dumbledore los reviso, luego de levitar a Justin, le dio un abanico a Harry.

—Ayúdame a llevar a Sir Nicholas hasta la enfermería, yo llevare al señor Finch-Fletchley—.

Apenas llegaron a la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey coloco a Justin en una cama y a Sir Nicholas simplemente lo dejo en una esquina. Como era de esperarse, la noticia se regó como pólvora. El ánimo de la escuela decayó y todos los alumnos estaban callados incluso en su tiempo libre.

—Esto es inaudito, todos están tristes—Dijo Lockhart durante el desayuno un día antes de San Valentín.

—Por supuesto Lockhart, estos ataques no son para tomarlos a la ligera—Dijo McGonagall visible enojada ante tanta falta de empatía.

—Aun así, no deberían estar tan decaídos, creo que les daré una sorpresa para levantar esos ánimos—.

McGonagall y Snape se miraron temiendo a la famosa sorpresa que estaba planeando su compañero profesor. Al día siguiente, todo el alumnado y los profesores vieron con la "sorpresa" de Lockhart al entrar a desayunar, el Gran Comedor estaba repleto de corazones flotantes, una lluvia de confeti color rosa y rojo caía del techo encantado y una horda de duendes vestidos de "cupido" se dedicaban a repartir tarjetas a los alumnos y a algunos profesores, incluyendo a Lockhart.

—Bienvenidos queridos alumnos, he preparado esta pequeña sorpresa para ustedes, ¡Arriba ese ánimo! Es San Valentín, el día del amor, así que mis pequeños cupidos se encargaran de esparcir el amor allá donde vayan, ¡Vamos! Quiero ver ese espíritu—.

Y terminado ese discurso se sentó como si hubiera dado el discurso más inspirador de la historia en vez de haber dejado con la cara ceñuda a todo el profesorado y a todo el alumnado varonil, y por fortuna, al menos la mitad del femenil. Cuando todos se sentaron a desayunar, se dieron cuenta que hasta la comida era cursi, los hotcakes tenían forma de corazón, los jarabes de chocolate y miel de siempre eran color rosa y rojo respectivamente, los huevos, incluso el tocino había sido moldeado para parecer un corazón. Toda la comida era ridículamente alusiva.

—Pues no me importa si se ve cursi, yo tengo hambre, con permiso, voy a comer hotcakes de corazón con tocino de corazón—.

Dijo Ron mientras se servía una montaña de "corazones" con miel roja y se acercaba la charola de corazones de tocino. El resto de las mesas se inspiraron en Ron y decidieron comer de todos modos. A pesar de que ahora el castillo rezumaba detalles en rosa y volaban tarjetas bordeadas con encaje, las clases continuaron su curso "normal", interrumpido a veces por el aleteo de las tarjetas de San Valentín. Ron había recibido un par de tarjetas, Neville también, Hermione, Draco y Theo, Marcus y Oliver, el mismo había recibido varias, pero lo más impresionante fue ver cuando le llegaron las tarjetas a su tío. Estaban en clase de pociones cuando entraron volando en fila una serie de tarjetas que se depositaron en sus manos, la cara de Severus era todo un poema. Que paso rápidamente a la ira.

—La clase termino, lárguense de aquí—.

Ninguno se atrevió a quedarse. Incluso Harry prefirió retirarse de la clase. Él y sus amigos iban caminando a la última clase, transformaciones; mientras hablaban de lo sucedido.

—¿Crees que tu tío las vaya a quemar? ¿Les hará algo grave a los que le enviaron las tarjetas? —.

—No lo creo Ron, pero sobre lo de quemarlas, seguro—.

Durante la cena, Harry vio hacia la mesa de los profesores y noto que los dedos de su tío tenían manchas de hollín, definitivamente había quemado las tarjetas.


	18. Pistas

**17.- Pistas**

* * *

—Vamos tío, dime, ¿Por qué las quemaste? —.

—No quiero decirlo, es... vergonzoso—.

—¿Qué puede ser tan vergonzoso que debas quemar una tarjeta? Además, si lo que te preocupa es que haya "contenido para adultos" en las tarjetas, te recuerdo que ya tengo 12—.

—Se me olvidaba que ya estaba junto a un "adulto"—Dijo Severus con mucho sarcasmo.

—Me refiero a que, si te escriben diciendo que quieren sexo contigo, no es como si debieras taparme los oídos—Dijo Harry rodando los ojos.

Harry y Severus se encontraban acomodando el armario de ingredientes para pociones. Harry normalmente ayudaba a Severus con esto, además; Harry tenía curiosidad sobre las cartas que recibió su tío en San Valentín.

—Está bien, si es por eso, había demasiadas "insinuaciones", no me extraña de las alumnas y algunos alumnos. Sus hormonas les hacen ver "corazones" donde no los hay. Puedo lidiar con eso y decirles sin problemas que es inapropiado y que deberían buscar a alguien más acorde a su edad—.

—Pero... —.

—Pero también recibí un par de tarjetas que no quiero contestar. Una es de Madame Hooch, ni siquiera sabía que se sentía atraída por mi Harry. ¿Te imaginas? La conozco desde hace más de una década ¿Y se da cuenta que le "agrado" hasta este momento? No, eso es muy raro y su tarjeta era demasiado... explicita. Mejor mantenerme alejado de ella—.

—Ok, entiendo eso, ¿Cuál es la otra? —.

—No quiero decirlo—.

—Vamos tío—Dice Harry mientras hace una cara de cachorrito.

—Oh, ¿Para qué me molesto? Está bien, Gilderoy—.

—¿Espera? ¿Qué? —.

—Gilderoy—.

—¿Gilderoy-pelo-rizado-me-creo-fabuloso-no-se-hacer-nada Lockhart? —.

—Ese mismo—.

—Esto es... es... no sé qué es—.

—Creo que Lockhart quizás piensa que puede hacerse de tu fama, a través de mí. Quiero pensar eso. No quiero ni pensar que sea lo otro, porque si resulta que le atraigo se va a topar con una que otra maldición—.

—Dos, inclúyeme en las maldiciones a echarle—.

Los dos salieron hacia el Gran Comedor, después de la comida, Harry fue a su práctica de quidditch y Severus a su despacho a calificar las tareas de los de 5 año. Todo ese día continuo normal, hasta la mañana siguiente.

En cuanto entro al aula, Severus supo que algo estaba mal, no sabía qué, todo parecía normal, comenzó la clase y luego de que los alumnos habían empezado a preparar su poción, varios calderos estallaron. El humo resultante de las explosiones era de un extraño color verde.

Severus saco a la clase y los envió a la enfermería para que fueran revisado, mientras él se dedicaba a investigar la causa de que tantos calderos estallaran. Y por fin lo encontró, uno de los ingredientes de la poción eran trozos de corazón de dragón, y algún bromista había cambiado el corazón por hígado. El hígado reaccionaba mal con esta poción en particular, convirtiéndola en algo digno del talento de Seamus Finnigan. Lo peor no era la broma en sí, sino que reconoció al fondo del estante de ingredientes un frasco que no debería haber estado ahí. Formaba parte del equipo de pociones de Harry.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de semanas y las "bromas" no pararon, desde pociones, transformaciones, hasta el campo de quidditch, ninguna clase se había salvado. Había bromas desde leves hasta algunas a un paso de ser motivo de expulsión inmediata. Y aunque varias de las evidencias apuntaban a Harry, hasta el momento, ningún profesor considero que eso fuera ni remotamente posible. Todos conocían a Harry desde pequeño, parecía una conspiración, incluso los gemelos Weasley, dijeron que ellos no habían "educado" a Harry así. Lo cual también hizo que Severus considerara el comportamiento casi Slytherin de los gemelos en cuanto a las bromas.

Severus estaba ese día pensando en todos los hechos sucedidos desde principios del año escolar y las bromas de las últimas semanas. Severus tuvo que aceptar que mientras las bromas de los gemelos siempre llevaban su firma, estas nunca tuvieron evidencias de que hubieran sido ellos, y habiendo sido amigos de Harry por tantos años, era imposible que Harry no hubiera aprendido a ser sutil, era como si alguien estuviera empeñado en arruinar la reputación de Harry y de paso, lograr su expulsión. Esto parecía un bis de las bromas de principio de año, pero con el giro de que fuera el propio Harry quien en apariencia las ejecutaba. Severus empezó a creer que Harry tenía razón, que alguien trataba de protegerlo, de la forma indebida, claro está. Alguien al parecer, estaba agotando sus recursos para enviar a Harry lo más lejos posible de Hogwarts, la pregunta era ¿Quién? Y la más importante ¿Por qué?

La razón más obvia era proteger a Harry del monstruo de la cámara de los secretos, lo cual no tenía lógica. A menos que la persona que intentaba "proteger" a Harry supiera de antemano que la cámara sería abierta de nuevo. Y ese era otro detalle, si los ataques continuaban Hagrid sería quien pagaría los platos rotos. Ese era un detalle que pocas personas sabían.

La cámara había sido abierta varias décadas atrás. Esa ocasión si había muerto una estudiante y Hagrid, que era famoso por querer domesticar criaturas peligrosas, había sido entregado por un prefecto que descubrió que tenía una criatura que nunca fue identificada, pero a la cual se atribuyó la muerte de la estudiante. Hagrid fue expulsado y Dumbledore le dio trabajo como aprendiz de Guardabosques, tiempo después tomo el puesto por completo y cuando Severus empezó su trabajo como maestro de pociones, Hagrid fue de las pocas personas además de Dumbledore que lo recibió sin pensar mal de él por su "pasado dudoso".

Severus tuvo que volver sus pensamientos al momento presente. Tenía que investigar sobre la cámara y que podía ser el monstruo, eso podría ayudarle a saber cómo proteger a Harry. Y para suerte o desgracia de él, había unos cuantos Gryffindor y Slytherin dispuestos a investigar también. Solo que Severus aún no lo sabía.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que Severus se perdía en sus cavilaciones en su despacho, cerca del lago, se veía un grupito de varios Gryffindor y unos cuantos Slytherin conversando y cuyo tema evidentemente estaba levantando numerosas reacciones. Uno de esos Gryffindor, ponía unos cuantos panques de naranja a orillas del lago mientras un tentáculo del calamar gigante se acercaba hacia él. En cuanto llego hacia el pequeño, le dio un par de toquecitos amistosos, y agarro los panques, llevándolos hacia lo profundo del lago.

—Gracias Caribdis, ¡Espero te gusten los panques! —Alcanzo a decir Harry antes de que desaparecía el tentáculo de su amigo.

—La verdad Potter, has arruinado al calamar, ahora no sabe vivir sin esos panques. Ven, estamos intercambiando opiniones sobre tu nueva fama de "bromista"—Le dijo Malfoy arrastrándolo hasta la sombra de un árbol.

Neville, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Draco, Theo y Harry estaban ahora todos bajo el árbol intercambiando posibilidades sobre él porque este nuevo "ataque" hacia Harry. En ese punto todos estaban de acuerdo, estas "bromas" no era más que otro intento de alejar a Harry de Hogwarts.

—¿Cómo saben que de verdad no fue Harry? —Pregunto Theo.

—Por qué Fred y George lo han educado bien, créeme Theo, si Harry hubiera sido el bromista, nunca hubieran encontrado evidencias de que hubiera sido él—Contesto Ron mientras los gemelos se hinchaban de orgullo.

—¿Y Ginny? —Pregunto Harry, notando la falta de su amiga en el grupo.

—Dijo que venía después, tenía algo que hacer—Contesto Hermione—Quizás se le olvido alguna tarea, últimamente anda muy distraída—.

—Bueno, y entonces ¿Cuál es la teoría? ¿Seguimos con lo del elfo? —Pregunto Draco.

—Pues es la que mejor se acomoda, tienes que admitirlo Draco—Contesto Neville.

—En eso tiene razón Neville, un elfo si podría ir dejando "pistas" y hacer las bromas sin ser descubierto, la magia que impide a los magos aparecerse en Hogwarts no afecta a los elfos—Dijo Theo.

—De acuerdo, en lo que todos estamos de acuerdo es en que aquí está involucrado un elfo, al menos en lo que se refiere a las bromas contra él a principios de año, la bludger y ahora estas bromas donde ponen a Harry como protagonista—Dijo Fred.

—Pero eso no resuelve la incógnita de los ataques, porque de alguna forma, el "atacante" de Harry está relacionado a la cámara de los secretos—Termino George.

—Ya que lo mencionan, tiene lógica. ¿Por qué alguien querría a Harry fuera de Hogwarts? Si es para protegerlo, ¿Protegerlo de qué? —Empezó Hermione.

—Pues de la cámara, del monstruo que hay en ella, ¿No? —Contesto Ron.

—Pero los intentos de que Harry se fuera de la escuela empezaron antes de los ataques. Si ese fuera el motivo, quiere decir que la persona que manda al elfo, sabía de antemano lo que iba a pasar. Al menos el elfo lo sabe, y puede que intentara proteger a Harry—Termino Hermione.

—Pero eso quiere decir, que ese elfo estará ahorita mismo castigándose. Si no ha sido enviado expresamente por su amo, ese elfo debe estar viviendo un infierno en su cabeza—Dijo Theo con un tono algo sombrío.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunto Hermione.

—Por qué los elfos domésticos, Hermione, juran lealtad a su familia de magos, es su deber además de servirles, guardar sus secretos. Si el elfo no ha sido enviado por alguien, su amo; este elfo está sufriendo porque está yendo en contra de su lealtad hacia sus amos. Y los elfos domésticos suelen autocastigarse cuando creen haber hecho algo mal—Le contesto Harry.

—Eso es horrible—Hermione se tapaba la boca conteniendo las malas palabras que quería en realidad decir.

—Lo es, pero es parte de la naturaleza mágica de los elfos Hermione—Contesto Draco.

—Chicos... quizás hay algo más. No sé si está relacionado, pero no he querido comentárselo a mi tío. Yo... oigo voces... en las paredes, las oí el día del primer ataque y a veces las oigo de repente, durante el día—Dijo en voz baja Harry.

Esa confesión hizo que todos pararan a verlo, los gemelos lo veían con interés y los demás con asombro. Excepto Hermione que frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¿En las paredes Harry? —Hermione seguía con esa expresión de absoluta concentración y de repente se puso de pie—Tengo que ir a la biblioteca. Los veo en la cena. Y salió corriendo de ahí.

—¿Qué mosca le pico ahora? —Pregunto Ron a nadie en particular.

—No sé amigo, pero seguro tiene que ser un libro llamado "Posibles enfermedades mentales del mundo mágico"—Contesto Harry en voz aún más baja que antes.

—Vamos Harry, no creo que estés loco, debe haber una explicación a todo esto, incluyendo tus delirios—Le contesto Theo dándole unas cariñosas palmadas en la espalda.

—Además puedes esgrimir eso como excusa, "lo siento profesor, las voces me dijeron que no debía hacer mis tareas y por eso no las traje"—Dijo Fred.

—Son de lo peor—Dijo Harry sonriendo a los gemelos.

Harry y los demás continuaron un rato más en el lago y cuando empezaba a ocultarse el sol, se dirigieron juntos al Gran Comedor para cenar cuando McGonagall los atajo en la puerta.

—Potter, Weasley, acompáñenme por favor—.

—Profesora, nos dirigíamos a cenar—Contesto Ron con algo de aprensión.

—Esto es más importante señor Weasley, por favor, acompáñenme—.

Harry y Ron se despidieron silenciosamente de los demás y siguieron a McGonagall hasta la enfermería. Ambos estaban horrorizados cuando vieron hacia la cama, Hermione estaba petrificada junto con una chica de Ravenclaw.

—Las encontró Peeves cerca de la biblioteca, vino directo con Pomfrey y aviso que había habido un nuevo ataque—.

—¿Peeves profesora? —Pregunto Harry asombrado.

—Si, también para mí fue algo difícil de creer, pero fue Peeves y se comportó incluso, serio. Por cierto, cerca de su amiga, encontramos este espejo, ¿Alguna idea de por qué tendría esto en su mano señores? —.

—No profesora—Contestaron los dos al unísono.

—Bien, el profesor Snape los llevará a su sala común, ya debe estar aquí en unos minutos, les enviare un elfo con su cena. Hablare con el director, al parecer, será necesario tomar algunas medidas de seguridad. Mientras tanto, tendremos que llevar las cosas, lo más normal posible—.

Luego de un par de minutos apareció el profesor Snape y se llevó a ambos chicos hasta su sala común, iban caminando y Harry le conto lo que habían hablado esa tarde en el lago, Severus iba escuchando todo, hasta que Harry le dijo lo de las voces.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada Harry? —.

—Tenía miedo tío. Escuchar voces no es algo muy normal. Y no es como si me dijera que haga algo, dice que hará algo. Cuando lo analizo, me doy cuenta de que es una sola voz—.

—¿Y dices que la escuchas en las paredes? —.

—Sí tío. ¿Eso te dice algo? —

—Quizás sí, tengo que checar algo, pero eso explicaría por qué su amiga salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca. Mañana es sábado, McGonagall ha cancelado el partido de quidditch así que podrían ayudarme a buscar la información que necesito en la biblioteca—.

—¿Dices todos nosotros? —.

—¿Incluyéndome? —Dijo Ron con asombro.

—Sí, todos ustedes, podemos revisar más libros si somos varios. Llegamos, coman y descansen, vendré por ustedes a las 10 de la mañana—Diciendo esto, Severus Snape se dirigió de vuelta al comedor y dejo a ambos niños pensando en que podía ser lo que tanto Hermione como Severus pensaban.

* * *

—¡Me rindo! —Dijo Ron con cansancio—Son demasiados libros. Si ya descubrimos que clase de monstruo es, debería ser más fácil localizarlo y matarlo—.

—No joven Weasley, una cosa es saber a qué se enfrenta y otra muy diferente matarlo. Sabemos cómo se mueve, pero no donde duerme, y eso es lo que estamos buscando—.

Draco, Theo, Marcus, Wood, Neville, Ron, los gemelos, Ginny, Harry y Severus, estaban buscando en la biblioteca información sobre la cámara y su potencial ubicación, llevaban varias horas buscando. La identidad del monstruo fue rápidamente identificada con la última pista, la voz misteriosa. Severus pensó rápidamente en una serpiente, dado que Harry hablaba parcela, pero si era la creación de Salazar Slytherin debía ser a fuerza, una serpiente. Cual serpiente era, fue más fácil aun de identificar con la pista de los ataques y la del espejo, un basilisco. La mirada de un basilisco mata, pero ver su reflejo solo petrifica. Por eso Hermione lo llevaba.

Severus conecto rápidamente los puntos con el resto de la información y el basilisco fue la única opción. Además, por fin sabía que había matado a esa estudiante por la cual, Hagrid fue injustamente acusado y expulsado. Por fin luego de décadas se sabía que había matado a Myrtle. Myrtle era una fantasma que habitaba en los baños de niñas del segundo piso, y se la pasaba llorando su desventura, tanto la mortal como la de fantasma. Severus pensaba que era injusto que Hagrid hubiera cargado con la culpa de esa muerte, y la injusta expulsión a la que fue sometido. Esos hechos habían ocurrido antes de que él hubiera siquiera nacido, pero los conocía gracias a Hagrid, Severus esperaba poder encontrar al basilisco, matarlo y usar su cuerpo para poder probar que Hagrid no pudo haber cometido ese homicidio.

Severus suspiro un poco frustrado, habían revisado varios libros y todos mencionaban solo que la cámara debía ser abierta por el "heredero". Así que quitando lo del basilisco estaban como al principio.

—Descansemos. Vayamos a comer y veremos si encontramos algo más, aún nos falta intentar en la sección prohibida—.

Severus dijo esto mientras los chicos asentían felices de poder descansar un rato. Todos comieron y regresaron un par de horas después a la biblioteca, Ginny dijo que iba al baño luego de un rato y los demás siguieron trabajando. Había pasado al menos otra hora cuando Harry se dio cuenta de algo.

—Ron, Ginny ya se tardó mucho en regresar—.

—Tienes razón Harry—.

—Tío, Ginny no ha regresado del baño—.

Lo que dijo Harry encendió todas las alarmas en el cerebro de Severus.

—Pondré un hechizo protector, quédense todos aquí, vendré por ustedes en cuanto la encuentre—.

Dicho esto, Severus salió hacia los baños cercanos a la biblioteca, y busco a Ginny, subió a los del siguiente piso, tampoco estaba ahí. Entonces corrió hacia la sala de profesores y dio aviso a los profesores que estaban ahí en ese momento. Rápidamente se organizaron y peinaron el castillo, incluso los fantasmas se unieron a la búsqueda. Fue Peeves quien de nuevo encontró algo.

—¡Aquí! ¡Vengan aquí! Gritaba el poltergeist con todas sus fuerzas—.

Cuando llegaron los profesores, pudieron ver lo que estaba escrito en el muro, pero la última frase era la que le quito el color a todos.

 _"Sus huesos reposarán en la cámara por siempre"._


	19. Diffindo

**18\. - Diffindo**

* * *

La frase lapidaria brillaba en la pared, y por un instante el aire del corredor pareció convertirse en hielo. Todos se encontraban callados y nerviosos. Lockhart rompió el silencio.

—Ya llegué, ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿La encontraron? —.

Por toda respuesta, McGonagall le señalo la pared, haciendo que Lockhart soltara un nada masculino gritito.

—Bien, esta es tu gran oportunidad Lockhart—Dijo Severus con una tranquilidad pasmosa.

—¿Perdón? —Contesto Lockhart visiblemente alterado.

—¿No dijiste anoche en el Gran Comedor que tú ya conocías la entrada a la cámara y que sabias que monstruo era el que vivía ahí? ¿Qué podrías vencerlo con los ojos cerrados? —Continuo Severus con su voz más sedosa, la cual era la más peligrosa de refutar.

—Y-y-yo—Lockhart no podía controlar el tartamudeo de su voz.

—Es hora de ver al gran Gilderoy Lockhart en acción. Después de todo, ¿No eres el gran aventurero de tus libros? —Dijo McGonagall, mientras sus compañeros asentían.

—Pues no se diga más, Gilderoy, dejaremos todo esto en tus capaces manos—Le dijo Severus dándole una pequeña palmada en los hombros.

—B-bien, estaré en mi despacho... preparándome—Apenas dijo esto, Lockhart se esfumo en menos de lo que se dice "impostor".

—Bien hecho Severus, eso nos lo quitara de encima varias horas—Albus Dumbledore iba llegando cuando vio la "pequeña conversación" de su profesor favorito con Lockhart.

—¿Qué hacemos director? —Pregunto Flitwick.

—Mientras, debemos alistar a los niños para que partan mañana, el colegio ya no es seguro para ellos. Severus, Minerva, necesito que investiguemos sobre el paradero de la cámara, necesitamos esa ubicación y ver si podemos llegar hasta Ginny Weasley. Siendo la única estudiante de la que no conocemos su paradero, supongo que es ella quien fue secuestrada por el monstruo. Los demás, alisten a los alumnos para su posible partida—.

Albus dejo el corredor seguido por Minerva y Severus que apenas estuvieron lejos empezaron a interrogarlo sobre el plan de acción a seguir.

—Sí les soy sincero, no hay plan. No tengo idea de que puede ser el monstruo, aunque tengo una sospecha, y la cámara, bueno, en la época en que fue abierta, había un solo sospechoso en mi mente, pero ahorita es apenas un espectro—.

—¿Voldemort? —Pregunto Severus intrigado.

—En esa época llevaba otro nombre Severus. Era un alumno brillante, pero un alma muy oscura. Incluso gano un premio por servicios especiales—.

—¿Tom Ryddle? ¿El maldito que entrego a Hagrid? —Pregunto Minerva con sorpresa y enojo.

—El mismo Minerva. Pero no lo veo capaz de abrir la cámara con las escasas fuerzas que le quedan. Alguien más abrió la cámara y me he quedado sin opciones—.

—Tal vez no Albus, vengan conmigo—Dijo Severus mientras les iba explicando su plan.

En cuanto llegaron a la biblioteca fueron recibidos por todos los niños amigos de Harry y la pregunta muda en sus ojos.

—No Harry, no la hemos encontrado. Y espero que tengan fuerza para soportar lo que les diré. Ginny... fue raptada por el monstruo de la cámara—.

Los niños se quedaron estáticos, pero Harry fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Qué debemos hacer tío? ¿Cómo podemos ayudar? —.

—Necesito que piensen en algo que nosotros no podemos pensar, el lugar más inusual para ocultar algo. Piensen niños, ustedes Fred, George, son los más grandes bromistas de Hogwarts y escapan a Filch como si estuvieran hechos de humo, piensen en un lugar perfecto para esconder algo. Tu Harry, has visto más de este castillo que cualquiera de nosotros, piensa en un lugar, tú también Ron, ambos son expertos en encontrar problemas juntos—.

—...Neville, sé que puedes pensar en muchos lugares en los que los demás no podríamos pensar. Draco, Theo, Marcus, usen todos los recursos de su noble casa, piensen en lugares que nadie se atrevería a buscar o usar, pero que ninguno de nosotros dudaría en visitar. Y Oliver. Acompañe a su jefa de casa a alistar a los alumnos para su partida, es una medida preventiva, por si fallamos en esta misión. ¿Todos han comprendido? —.

Todos se pusieron a trabajar inmediatamente, Harry tomo pergaminos, tinta y plumas y las repartió a todos, empezaron a listar lugares. Wood esperaba la orden de Minerva.

—...Minerva, en cuanto acabes con los Gryffindor, regresa aquí, espero tener una lista de lugares para revisar antes de que regreses. Albus, habla con los fantasmas del castillo, ellos pueden atravesar muros, seguro alguno vio algo inusual en algún salón, u otro lugar—.

Minerva y Wood se marcharon al igual que Albus. Severus pensó en checar otros libros de la biblioteca, un par que no había contemplado. Los libros que contenían los planos de Hogwarts. Había un par de libros que contenían estos planos, el primero era de apenas unos siglos después de fundado el colegio, el otro era de apenas un siglo atrás. Regreso con los niños y vio que había un par de lugares que se repetían, la sala de los menesteres y un pasaje por debajo del sauce boxeador. El primero no era una sorpresa para Severus, sabía que Harry había descubierto esa sala buscando un lugar para jugar, el otro si le sorprendió, además de él y Albus, pensó que nadie más conocía ese pasaje. Sin embargo, ninguno se acercaba a la posible entrada de la cámara de los secretos.

La cámara debía estar en el castillo, de otra forma no podría esconderse tan rápido el monstruo, y luego estaba el asunto de la voz en las paredes, la única manera de que se pudiera mover en las paredes tan rápido eran las...

—...Tuberías. El monstruo se mueve por las tuberías—Severus pensó en voz alta.

Todos los niños voltearon a verle y Theo cayo en la cuenta.

—El monstruo se mueve por las tuberías, eso quiere decir que el lugar de la cámara, está conectado a tuberías. Baños. La entrada está en un baño—.

—¿Pero en cual baño? —Contesto Draco.

—Los ataques no han sucedido ni siquiera en el mismo piso o lugar, así que podría ser en cualquier baño—Agrego Ron.

—La cámara ya había sido abierta—Contesto Severus—Hace décadas fue abierta y una estudiante murió, en un baño por lo que sé, pero jamás revelaron en cual. Sin embargo, su fantasma aún vive aquí, quizás jamás se movió de baño—.

—¿Myrtle tío? —Contesto Harry.

—¿Quién es Myrtle? —Pregunto Ron.

—Es una chica fantasma que vive en el baño de niñas del segundo piso. Nunca me había preguntado cómo había muerto—Dijo Harry.

—Debemos avisar a Dumbledore. Ustedes deben ir a su sala común y esperemos llegar a tiempo—Dijo rápidamente Severus.

—Yo no me voy tío—.

—Si te vas Harry, esto será más peligroso que lo de Quirrell, esta criatura solo debe mirarte y estarás muerto—.

—Pero... —.

—Sin peros Harry—.

Severus llevo a los niños hasta sus salas comunes, pero sabía que pronto sería alcanzado por Harry. Ese niño era un imán para los problemas y era mejor que Albus y Minerva ya estuvieran en el baño del segundo piso, había enviado a su patronus por ellos. Cuando llego al baño, noto que Albus y Minerva ya estaban ahí.

—¿Myrtle? ¿Podrías aparecer para nosotros? —Llamo Severus.

—¿Qué quieren profesor? —.

—Buenas noches Myrtle, quería preguntarte sobre tu muerte. Sé que tu asesino fue un basilisco, pero hay detalles que no entiendo. ¿Por qué te mato a ti? —.

—Yo solo estaba escondiéndome profesor, y oí una voz de un niño, salí a gritarle que se fuera porque era un baño de niñas, volteé hacia donde estaba su voz y vi dos grandes ojos amarillos y me morí. Así de simple y rápido—.

—¿Recuerdas hacia donde viste los ojos? —.

—Si, estaban por ese lavabo—Dijo Myrtle señalando un conjunto de lavabos.

Severus reviso el lavabo que señalaba Myrtle y vio que en una de las manijas había una serpiente tallada. Y este detalle no estaba en ningún otro lavabo.

—¿Ves esta serpiente Albus? Creo que aquí es la entrada a la cámara—.

—¿Y cómo la abrimos? —Pregunto Minerva.

—No te preocupes Minerva, si no me equivoco pronto tendremos aquí a quien nos puede ayudar a abrir la cámara—.

Un ruido sordo de alguien cayendo se oyó cerca de los 3 magos.

—Y aquí están ¿Qué los demoro? —.

—Siempre sabes que soy yo tío—Dijo Harry quitando la capa de invisibilidad y revelando a el mismo, a ron y a Lockhart amordazado y atado.

—¿Por qué traes a Lockhart? Sabes que es una falta grave el atacar a un profesor—.

—Yo no lo ataque, me defendí. Ron y yo veníamos a intentar ayudarlos y vimos cuando Lockhart llevaba a rastras su baúl, estaba escapando. Le dijimos que tenía que quedarse en el castillo a ayudar al menos a los estudiantes y dijo "no voy a arriesgar mi hermoso cuello por unos mocosos", Ron intento hacerlo entrar en razón y Lockhart lo empujo y lo tiro, luego lo apunto con su varita y dijo "si no me dejan por las buenas, tendré que desmemorizarlos, así nadie sabrá qué quería huir", y no lo pensé, solo lo amordace y luego lo ate con mi varita. Decidí traerlo conmigo por si necesitamos un escudo, ya sabes tío, para el basilisco—.

A Severus siempre lo sorprendía cuando Harry hacia uso de sus recursos Slytherin. Ese niño tenía la expresión más dulce y tierna que podía haber, casi como un Hufflepuff, era inteligente e inventivo además de creativo, como cualquier Ravenclaw, cuando se enojaba y protegía a sus amigos exhibía un rostro y ferocidad digno de un Gryffindor, pero cuando deseaba algo, de verdad deseaba algo, usaba la astucia y empeño de la casa de las serpientes. Una sensación de orgullo llenaba el pecho de Severus cuando veía esa determinación en Harry.

—Bien, ya estamos completos Albus, incluso nos trajeron un regalo para el basilisco—.

—Severus, ¿No estarás pensando en dejar a Harry ir a la cámara o sí? —.

—Eso es lo que pretendo Albus, y creo que el joven Weasley no estaría muy tranquilo sin saber sobre su hermana. Ustedes podrán poner todos los hechizos que quieran sobre la torre o sobre ellos, pero terminarán siguiéndonos y poniéndose en peligro de forma estúpida. Mejor que se pongan en peligro de forma estúpida, pero con nuestra supervisión—.

Minerva iba a protestar, pero tuvo que aceptar la lógica de Severus; ni Ron ni Harry se quedarían tranquilamente en la torre de Gryffindor, y terminarían haciendo algo aún más peligroso que si los acompañaran, Albus parecía evaluar silenciosamente si era conveniente para los chicos, al final ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

—¿Y Gilderoy? —Pregunto Albus.

—¿Él? Bueno, no quiero que al basilisco le dé indigestión, así que nos lo llevamos, pero antes de que entremos a la cámara lo escondemos, si lo dejamos aquí, se liberara e intentara huir. Continuemos, ¿Quieren? Harry, ven; ¿Ves esa llave? Tiene un grabado de serpiente, creo que la entrada a la cámara se abrirá si usas pársel—.

Harry no sabía bien que hacer, así que solo pensó en la palabra ábrete; imagino que la pequeña serpiente se movía y le siseaba, pensó que quizás no había servido el pársel, pero el lavabo empezó a vibrar y luego se fue separando de la pared y se hizo a un lado, revelando un túnel que parecía ir muy profundo, quizás hasta debajo de Hogwarts.

—Uhm, ¿Eso estará muy profundo? —Pregunto Minerva viendo hacia el recién abierto agujero.

—Sé cómo averiguarlo profesora—Dijo Ron, mientras empujaba a Lockhart al agujero.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos; se oyó un crujido de algo como cartón, pero nada más. Si estaba profundo, pero parecía haber algo amortiguando un poco la caída.

—Señor Weasley, eso estuvo muy mal... —Ron estaba empezando a agachar la cabeza—Enviarle semejante individuo al pobre basilisco, ¿No pensó en el pobre bicho? —.

Harry y Ron pensaron que eso era lo más divertido que su jefa de casa, jamás hubiera dicho.

—Bien, ¿Vamos? —Dijo Albus, mientras saltaba con la varita en alto y pronunciaba un hechizo que no alcanzaron a oír. Lo siguió Minerva, luego Ron, Harry y al final Severus. Cayeron por un largo túnel, una tubería en desuso al parecer, bastante grande para que alguien se deslizara por ella, al final, todos cayeron en algo que al tacto parecía un cartón rugoso y grueso, Albus lanzo un _Lumos Maxima_ y al iluminarse el lugar, vieron dos cosas, que estaban en una enorme cueva y la piel de una enorme serpiente.

—Este basilisco es enorme, si esta es su muda, nos enfrentamos a un bicho verdaderamente peligroso—Dijo Minerva bastante impresionada.

Al final de la piel del basilisco, se veía una puerta adornada con serpientes.

—Supongo que es el mismo mecanismo que con el lavabo, bien, antes de entrar, todos deben cerrar los ojos, intentare encontrar al bicho primero y le lanzare un hechizo para dañar sus ojos, así solo nos deberemos preocupar por su enorme tamaño y más mortífero veneno, pero al menos tendremos una oportunidad. Harry, ábrela, pero yo tengo que entrar primero. ¿Lo entiendes verdad? —.

—Sí, tío. Ten cuidado—.

—Harry—.

—¿Sí? —.

—Solo recuerda tu entrenamiento. Estarás bien. Pero si algo sale mal, corre con Ron y Ginny, no nos trates de rescatar. Cierra la entrada y pidan a los profesores que evacuen inmediatamente la escuela. ¿Me has entendido? —.

—Pero... —.

—Sin peros Harry. Confió en ti—.

—E-está bien tío—.

Harry estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando Lockhart que había estado sin hacer ruido (mientras se liberaba de la mordaza), agarro de un salto la varita que Ron traía en la túnica y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada o reaccionar, pronuncio un fuerte Obliviate. Desafortunadamente para Lockhart, la varita que había tomado, era la que se le había roto a Ron, y el conservaba a manera de amuleto. Lockhart cayó al suelo, pero la fuerza del hechizo hizo que empezara a colapsar la cueva en donde se encontraban. Severus solo alcanzo a empujar a Ron y este jalo a Albus y Minerva en su caída, dejando a Harry y Severus pegados a la puerta. Apenas termino el derrumbe, Severus vio que estaban atrapados, solo podían entrar a la cámara. Grito por entre las rocas esperando que todos estuvieran bien.

—Estamos bien Severus—Esa era la voz de Minerva.

—Intentaremos quitar estas piedras, pero ustedes continúen, la señorita Weasley ya ha estado demasiado tiempo aquí abajo, deben rescatarla—Esa era la voz de Albus.

—Bien, apurémonos Harry. Severus se volvió a gritar entre las piedras. Ron, si no volvemos pronto. Váyanse, sigue las mismas instrucciones que le di a Harry, evacuen la escuela—.

Harry se acercó a la puerta y volvió a pronunciar un ábrete en pársel. Las serpientes se deslizaron hacia los costados y la puerta se abrió. Severus entro primero y lanzo un _Lumos Maxima_ , en cuanto el lugar se ilumino vio al fondo de la cámara, un rostro de apariencia un poco simiesca, tallado en piedra y cerca de ese rostro un bulto con cabello rojo que respiraba lentamente.

—¡Ginny! —Harry iba a correr hacia ella, pero Severus lo detuvo.

—Silencio Harry. Espera a ver si hay alguien más primero—Le dijo Severus susurrando.

Una figura oscura de apariencia humana se acercó a la chica, mientras parecía inspeccionarla. Luego hablo siseando, pero Harry se puso lívido al oírlo.

—¡Ataca! Fueron las palabras del desconocido.

—¡Cierra los ojos Harry! —Harry cerro los ojos y oyó un grito claro con la voz de su tío, pero este hechizo jamás se lo había oído—¡Sectumsempra! —.

Severus lanzo el hechizo esperando darle directo a los ojos del basilisco, rogando a todos los magos oscuros que diera en el blanco. Sus ruegos si fueron escuchados, el basilisco jadeaba adolorido mientras Harry y Severus abrían los ojos y veían por primera vez al enorme basilisco.

—¡Huélelos! ¡Muérdelos! ¡Aun tienes el veneno! —Oyó Harry que le decía al basilisco la figura oscura.

—Harry, corre, recuerda lo que te dije—Le dijo Severus antes de correr hacia la izquierda mientras empujaba a Harry hacia la derecha.

Ambos corrían tratando de esquivar al basilisco, Severus seguía enviando tantos _Sectumsempra_ como podía, mientras Harry intentaba llegar hasta Ginny y llevársela de ahí. Cuando llego, vio que la chica sostenía en su mano un pequeño diario de tapas negras, no le dio importancia y se lo quito de las manos mientras trataba de hacerla reaccionar.

—No despertara ¿Sabes? —Le dijo la figura oscura que a cada segundo se iba clarificando.

—¿Cómo sabes? ¿Y tú quién eres? —.

—Me llamo Tom Ryddle, aunque supongo que tú debes conocerme por mi otro nombre—.

La figura de, ahora; un joven de 16 años de pelo negro y ojos castaños veía a Harry con interés. En sus manos llevaba la varita de Ginny. Con la varita escribió en el aire, "Tom Sorvolo Ryddle", y a un movimiento de varita, las letras se reacomodaron revelando el nombre que Harry más odiaba desde que tuvo memoria.

"Soy Lord Voldemort"

—Voldemort—Dijo Harry con la ira creciendo en él.

—No despertara la pelirroja, y tú tampoco lo harás cuando mi monstruo te muerda—.

En pársel, Voldemort llamo al basilisco que aún se encontraba tratando de alcanzar a Severus. ¡Ven y mata a este niño! Harry empezó a correr intentando alejarse lo suficiente del basilisco que ya había dejado de perseguir a Severus. Severus al ver que la serpiente iba tras Harry empezó a lanzarle distintos maleficios esperando llamar su atención, la bestia perseguía a Harry y este corría zigzagueando y cambiando de dirección constantemente. Al final, un _Diffindo_ corto un colmillo del basilisco y este se enojó, volteando hacia Severus y lanzándole un mordisco que, por fortuna, fallo.

Harry estaba escalando en ese momento el rostro en piedra y alcanzo a ver cuándo la serpiente atinaba un mordisco en la pierna de su tío, mientras este lanzo un _Sectumsempra_ al cuello del basilisco; corto el cuello, pero no lo suficiente. Harry tomo impulso y salto mientras apuntaba su varita hacia el basilisco, y con un movimiento simple y sin titubeos, grito _¡Diffindo!_

Para sorpresa de Tom alias Voldemort, la cabeza del basilisco fue cercenada por completo y cayo rodando hacia el mientras Harry caía sobre el cuerpo de la serpiente amortiguando así su caída. Harry corrió hacia su tío mientras Voldemort empezaba a reírse.

—Tío, resiste, te llevare con Dumbledore. Él te curara—.

—Iluso Harry Potter, aunque el basilisco haya muerto, eso no significa que tu saldrás vivo, ni la pelirroja, ni ese traidor que tienes por tutor. Sé que eres un traidor Severus Snape, esta pequeña, ha escrito mucho sobre ustedes, sobre el gran Harry Potter y su "Lindo cabello negro y ojos como el pasto fresco" y su "tío" Severus, "valiente y misterioso" y ¿Quién demonios es un tal Dudley?, la chica piensa que es un "tierno rollito de canela" lo que sea que eso signifique—.

—...¿Sabes lo tedioso y ridículo de su charla? ¿Tienes idea de lo que tuve que soportar? La ilusa escribía en las páginas de mi diario como si fuera su confidente, me prestaba a sus amigas y todas ellas pusieron sus insulsas ilusiones en mis páginas. Todas ellas me dieron un poco de su alma cada que escribían. Pero ella era la que tenía la información más interesante—.

—...La historia de mi caída y la nueva "lealtad" del que antaño fuera uno de mis más fieles seguidores, al menos de mi anterior yo. Lo que ves aquí, es mi memoria a los 16 años. En cuanto esa niña de su ultimo respiro, yo viviré nuevamente y gracias a la información que me dio, se exactamente a quien debo matar para que no se repita mi caída—.

Severus rebuscaba en su túnica y al final encontró un pequeño frasco el cual derramo sobre el mordisco del basilisco y se bebió el líquido restante. Tom miraba todo riendo.

—Severus, deberías saber que no hay antídoto para el veneno de basilisco... —.

—Tom, si existe uno, ¿Eres tan idiota que pensaste que alguien que estuvo en tus filas no sabría que cargar consigo? —.

Tom abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era el contenido del frasco.

—Lágrimas de fénix... —.

Sucedió en un latido, Harry que estaba viendo hacia Tom, se dio cuenta que la figura de Ginny, se arrastró hacia el colmillo de basilisco que había seccionado su tío en la pelea y rodó muy cerca de ella, lo tomo temblando entre sus manos y lo clavo en el diario. Tom volteo apenas sintió el veneno penetrar en las hojas del diario. Ginny lo saco y lo volvió a clavar con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas, mientras Tom desaparecía. Ginny cayo inconsciente y no supo más.


	20. Atando cabos

**19.- Atando cabos**

* * *

Ginny despertó en la enfermería. Todo se veía oscuro y solo había una luz al centro de esa oscuridad, el pequeño punto de luz, de pronto se ensancho y ahora era una luz blanca cegadora. Ginny parpadeo antes de que sus ojos notaran que estaba en una cama, mientras Harry y su hermano Ron dormían en un sillón colocado al lado de su cama. Ron roncaba como el expreso de Hogwarts mientras a Harry se le escurría un pequeño hilo de saliva. Ginny rió ante lo cómico que se veían ambos despatarrados cada uno en un lado del sillón.

No recordaba exactamente qué hacía ahí, busco entre sus recuerdos si podía encontrar algo que explicara por qué ahora estaba en cama y lo encontró, soltó un gemido que despertó a los dos niños que dormían y vieron como Ginny estallaba en llanto.

—¡Hermanita! Que gusto que despertaras. Tranquilízate, estas a salvo—Le decía Ron al tiempo que la abrazaba y trataba de calmarla.

Harry salió corriendo a buscar a Madame Pomfrey, a su tío, a su jefa de casa y al director. En pocos minutos todos estaban ya en la enfermería y Harry se acomodó al lado de Ginny pasando un brazo por su hombro, intentando reconfortarla.

—Señorita Weasley, ¿Cómo se siente? —Pregunto el director.

—Adolorida y cansada señor director, pero creo que bien—Contesto Ginny algo más tranquila luego de haber llorado en brazos de su hermano.

—Bien, entonces, ¿Podría decirnos lo que recuerda? —Continuo el director.

Ginny empezó a relatar que el diario estaba entre sus cosas para la escuela, no supo de donde vino, pensó en usarlo como cuaderno, pero cuando vio lo que hacía con la tinta, y que el diario le respondía; empezó a usarlo más, incluso se lo presto a algunas amigas para que lo vieran, pero después empezó a usarlo casi de manera exclusiva y empezó a tener lapsos de tiempo donde no recordaba que estaba haciendo, o a donde había ido, o porque estaba en algún lugar. Luego empezó a recordar pequeños destellos de estar escribiendo algo en la pared, de cargar a la gata de Filch y colgarla.

Les contó que empezó a resistirse, sentía como si una voz le ordenara que hacer y ella no tuviera control sobre su propio cuerpo. Y al final; solo recordó que esa voz, le ordeno dormir y ya no recordó nada hasta que vio a Harry junto a Severus y vio a un joven que no conocía, y luego al diario. Cuando el joven hablo, Ginny reconoció la voz que le ordenaba y simplemente lo hizo por instinto, ni siquiera vio lo que agarro, solo pensó en destruir el diario. Agarro el objeto que estaba junto a ella y atravesó el diario. Luego que vio que eso dañaba al joven, lo volvió a hacer y solo alcanzo a ver cuando el joven desaparecía y se desmayó.

Severus y Harry relataron lo que había pasado en la cámara; desde que oyeron cuando Tom mando al basilisco a matarlos, cuando cegaron al basilisco, la información que dio Tom a Harry sobre su "alias", como Harry decapito al basilisco, el frasco con lágrimas de fénix y cuando Harry vio que Ginny apuñalaba el diario con el colmillo de basilisco.

Dumbledore completo los hechos con lo que paso en la cueva después del derrumbe, entre Minerva, Ron y él, habían logrado abrir un boquete en el muro de piedras, y respecto a Lockhart, este sufrió un fuerte, muy fuerte hechizo desmemoriaste y ahora no recordaba nada, absolutamente nada de sí mismo. El mismo Lockhart estaba a un par de camas de Ginny. Luego le contó a Ginny que Severus la llevo en brazos y luego llamo a Fawkes, su fénix; para que los ayudara a salir de la cueva. Luego la trajeron a la enfermería y entre Albus y Severus se encargaron de desaparecer el cuerpo del basilisco (y ahora Severus tenía al basilisco en partes para sus pociones, incluyendo la cabeza) y Albus tuvo que inspeccionar el diario, ya que descubrió que se trataba de un artefacto de magia muy oscura.

—Señorita Weasley ¿No recuerda donde pudo haber encontrado el diario? —.

—No director, estaba simplemente entre mis cosas. Lo encontré cuando acomodaba mis libros para mi primera clase—.

Eso último que dijo Ginny; le recordó algo a Harry, una posibilidad, pero necesitaba algo más concreto para saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

—Bien, señorita Weasley, descanse. Sus padres ya no deben tardar... —Cuando dijo Dumbledore esto, Ginny gimió preocupada—No se preocupe señorita, usted no es culpable de nada, los síntomas que describió son de posesión, y control mental, una especie de imperius muy fuerte, usted no es responsable de ninguna acción ejecutada bajo ese estado—.

Eso pareció tranquilizar a Ginny, Madame Pomfrey les pido a todos que se fueran, excepto a Ron, al cual le permitió quedarse con su hermana. Dumbledore le pidió a Harry y Severus que lo acompañaran a su oficina antes de recibir a los señores Weasley. Apenas entraron al despacho, el director conjuro un servicio de té de menta y manzanilla junto a una bandeja de pastelitos de crema de limón. Severus miro a Dumbledore con una ceja levantada y la mirada de "¿En serio? ¿Más limón?".

—No me mires así Severus, tengo algunas manías como todos, y la mía es el limón. Siéntense, tenemos que hablar antes de que lleguen Molly y Arthur—.

Harry y Severus tomaron asiento en un par de sillones y cada uno agarro una taza de té, Harry si se atrevió a probar un pastelito bajo la mirada alegre de su casi-abuelo.

—Al menos Harry es más aventurero en la comida que tú Severus. Bien, quiero que me digan que opinan de estos sucesos—.

—Creo que fue el señor Malfoy, abuelo—Dijo Harry primero.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Por qué dices eso Harry? —Pregunto Severus rápidamente.

—¿Recuerdas la visita al callejón Diagon con Dudley? ¿Flourish y Blotts? —Severus se sonrojo inmediatamente ya que recordaba perfectamente cierto "evento" de esa visita.

Dumbledore observaba divertido el sonrojo de su maestro favorito.

—Severus ¿Podrías decirme que paso en Flourish y Blotts? —.

—Y-yo, como que le partí la cara a Lucius Malfoy hace algunos meses—Dijo Severus con la expresión de un niño que ha sido cachado en una travesura.

Dumbledore estaba a punto de reírse, pero logro controlarse en el último segundo.

—Bien, supongo que Lucius estuvo provocándote, pero eso no explica por qué Harry cree que Lucius Malfoy esté detrás del asunto del diario, Ryddle y el basilisco—.

—Eso es porque el señor Malfoy tomo los libros de Ginny y luego los regreso al caldero donde los traía cargando. No lo pensé en ese momento, pero entre los libros había uno con pastas negras, justo como el diario. Hasta que Ginny dijo que encontró el diario entre sus libros, hice la conexión con ese día—.

—Sin embargo, y aunque comparto tu teoría Harry, eso no puede probar que fue Lucius quien puso el diario ahí. En todo caso, hacer esa acusación sin pruebas tangibles no nos llevaría a ningún lado. Pero sus recuerdos de la cámara, nos servirán para exonerar de cualquier repercusión a Ginny Weasley por si Lucius decide pedir un juicio. No olvidemos que Lucius es parte del consejo escolar y tiene influencias—Contesto Severus.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ambos, creo a Lucius capaz de hacer algo así, tanto de poner un artefacto tan oscuro como este en manos de una niña, como de ser capaz de querer enjuiciarla. Sin embargo, el mismo diario es en sí nuestra arma más poderosa contra él. ¿Alguno de ustedes se imagina que puede ser este diario? ¿Un objeto capaz de traer a la vida un recuerdo enterrado entre sus páginas? —.

Severus se puso lívido, haciéndolo aún más pálido de lo que ya era, su cara reflejaba horror absoluto, y Harry lo miraba luego volteando hacia Albus, sin entender que podía ser tan terrible como para hacer que su tío sintiera verdadero temor.

—N-no, es i-imposible, no puede haber llegado tan lejos ¡Sería una aberración! —Decía Severus mientras agitaba las manos de forma casi frenética.

—Temo Severus que es la única explicación lógica, un recuerdo no puede poseer la mente de una persona, pero "eso", sí que puede—.

—Abuelo, tío, ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Qué es el diario entonces? —.

—Harry, el diario es un artefacto muy oscuro, tan oscuro que solo ha habido otro mago capaz de crearlo, es tan aberrante que incluso los magos oscuros lo miran con terror. El diario Harry, es un horrocrux, un pedazo de alma atrapado en un objeto concreto. En este caso, un diario que contiene las memorias de Tom Ryddle, alias Lord Voldemort. Y si sumas ese pedazo de alma a la mente contenida en el diario, tenemos un vehículo perfecto para que Voldemort regresará, al menos su versión de 16 años. Antes de que las ansias de poder lo consumieran—Explico Dumbledore.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué es tan aberrante, además de impedir que tu alma este intacta... —.

—Harry, para separar tu alma, para rasgarla; debes matar, no en defensa propia o por defender a alguien, sino con el único objetivo de desgarrar parte de ti. Ese acto en sí, es aberrante, pero guardar el resultado en un objeto, impide que mueras, literalmente, tu cuerpo puede desaparecer, pero tú seguirías viviendo. Eso es lo que lo hace tan aberrante, rompe todas las leyes naturales—Explico Albus.

—Por eso Voldemort aún sigue vivo, el día que me ataco, solo desapareció su cuerpo mortal—Contesto Harry empezando a entender por qué el diario era un artefacto muy oscuro.

—Así es. Esa es una de las posibles explicaciones—.

-Y entonces eso quiere decir que como ya fue destruido, ¿Ese pedazo del alma de Voldemort ya desapareció? —.

—Sí, eso quiere decir—.

Harry mordió el pastelito de limón mientras pensaba en toda la información que acababa de recibir. Severus mientras tanto, pensaba que, conociendo a su antiguo señor, era más que probable que ese diario no fuera su único horrocrux, pero en estos momentos no tenía pruebas de ello, tendría que esperar. Ambos terminaron su té y se despidieron de Albus, dejando que los señores Weasley entraran a ser informados sobre los eventos recientes y la salud de su hija.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy se presentó horas después en el despacho del director, preguntándose si su plan había tenido el éxito esperado, sonrió con suficiencia pensando en eso y tuvo que contener la alegría que amenazaba con escapar en sus facciones. Cuando entro al despacho de Dumbledore, Lucius tenía su perfecta mascara de desprecio que tan bien manejaba.

—Dumbledore—.

—Lucius. Adelante, siéntese. ¿Té? —.

—No gracias, señor director. Vayamos al grano, tengo una agenda muy apretada y su "invitación" me ha dejado muy poco tiempo disponible—.

—Bien, entonces solo quisiera su "opinión" al respecto sobre esto—Dijo Dumbledore acercando a Lucius el diario de Ryddle.

—¿Qué es esto Dumbledore? —.

—Esperaba tu pudieras esclarecerlo, sé que eres experto en artefactos de magia oscura y este, es uno muy oscuro Lucius. Este "diario" contenía un poderoso influjo mágico, capaz de traer a la vida un recuerdo atrapado en sus páginas. ¿Alguna vez habías oído sobre un artefacto así? ¿Lucius? —.

Lucius Malfoy trago en seco, nunca hubiera podido imaginar que el diario pudiera ser precisamente "eso". El diario se lo había entregado el mismísimo Señor Oscuro, diciéndole lo que, en teoría, hacía. Supuestamente, tenía un poderoso conjuro que "poseía" la mente de quien escribiera en él, forzándolo a seguir instrucciones que estaban escritas en dicho diario. Pero solo había un tipo de artefacto, capaz de traer a la vida un recuerdo como tal, pero requería algo que solo un mago, del que se tuviera conocimiento, había logrado hacer. Si ese diario era un horrocrux, ese pedazo del alma del Señor Oscuro, había sido permanentemente destruida. Y eso arrojaba una luz que hasta ahora no había visto Lucius, conociendo a su señor, este seguramente había hecho más horrocruxes. Y eso le dio una sensación antaño olvidada a Lucius, miedo.

—Sí Dumbledore, ese diario podría ser un horrocrux, de ser así, el hecho de haber sido destruido, garantiza que ese pedazo de alma también lo fue. ¿Podría saber que recuerdo es el que trataba de salir? Esa información no me la ha dado señor director—.

—Ahh, Lucius, eso es lo interesante, el recuerdo pertenecía a un brillante alumno que conocí hace años, cuando la cámara de los secretos fue abierta, ¿Recuerdas ese caso? Hagrid fue acusado de haber sido el responsable de la muerte de una estudiante, bueno, no él, sino la criatura que Hagrid cuidaba. En fin, el alumno que entrego a Hagrid, Tom Ryddle, al parecer escribió este diario y capturo parte de sus memorias en él, además de un pedazo de su alma. Tenía 16 años en ese entonces, seguramente tú conoces a Ryddle por su alias, Lord Voldemort—.

Voldemort, el nombre de su señor, el verdadero nombre de su señor era Tom Ryddle. Eso no lo sabía ninguno de sus seguidores. Este asunto definitivamente estaba poniendo en un hilo su sanidad mental.

—Si el diario ha sido destruido, es porque alguien estaba en peligro, ¿No es así? Espero que esa persona esté bien—.

—No se preocupe Lucius, la señorita Weasley se pondrá bien—.

—¿Weasley? —.

—Sí, es curioso, pero ella no recuerda donde encontró el diario, dice que solo apareció entre sus cosas, y resolviendo tu siguiente duda, sí; al parecer fue poseída por el diario, pero no lo suficiente para controlarla por completo, ella fue quien destruyo el diario—.

—¿Ella? —.

—Sí, vera Lucius, el profesor Severus y Harry Potter, encontraron la entrada de la cámara, descubrieron que era el monstruo de la cámara, un basilisco, y pudieron matar al basilisco, un colmillo del basilisco había sido cortado durante la pelea y la señorita Weasley, luchando contra el control sobre su mente, logro estar lo suficientemente consciente como para tomar el colmillo y clavarlo en el diario. Como sabrá Lucius, el veneno de basilisco es una de las formas de destruir un horrocrux. Así que le debemos a la señorita Weasley, el haber destruido una parte del alma de Voldemort—.

—¿Hubo víctimas? —.

—¿Se refiere a que si hubo muertos? No, afortunadamente la criatura solo petrifico a algunos estudiantes, los cuales ya están siendo tratados en este momento con jugo de mandrágora—.

—Bien, si no me necesita para nada más, me retiro Dumbledore. Lucius deseaba salir de ahí lo más pronto posible—.

—De acuerdo, gracias por su ayuda Lucius, solo una cosa más antes de que se retire, su hijo recibirá el premio por servicios especiales a la escuela. Su ayuda fue invaluable para encontrar la cámara—.

—¿Mi hijo? —.

—Sí, al parecer estaba ayudando al profesor Severus a localizar la cámara, investigando en la biblioteca, él y varios alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin cooperaron con su tiempo para localizar la cámara. Y personalmente, me alegra ver que estas dos casas están limando asperezas por fin. ¿No lo cree así? —.

Lucius Malfoy perdió la máscara de desprecio y una mueca de asco y repulsión tomo su lugar, lo cual hizo sonreír a Dumbledore, que sabía que esa información no haría feliz para nada a Lucius. Sin embargo, fingió no darse cuenta y acompaño a Lucius a la salida.

Lucius sabía que esa pequeña información cambiaba las cosas, no podía perdonar esta falla de su hijo, pero no podía hacer nada en ese momento, esperaría a que su hijo estuviera en casa antes de tomar acción. No podía dejar que las cosas continuaran por el camino que estaban. Salió de los terrenos de Hogwarts rumbo a su mansión, tenía que hablar con su esposa sobre lo que debían hacer ahora.

* * *

El gran comedor estaba vibrando de alegría, los petrificados estaban siendo recibidos en sus respectivas casas, Sir Nicholas alias Nick Casi Decapitado, estaba siendo recibido en la mesa de Gryffindor con vítores y aplausos, y los fantasmas de las demás casas le dedicaron unas pálidas sonrisas, recibiéndolo de vuelta. Los alumnos habían recibido el permiso de poder asistir en pijamas a la cena, lo cual fue recibido con alegría por todos. Aunque era muy extraño ver a los profesores con su ropa de dormir. Dumbledore usaba una pijama morada con estampado de limones, Minerva con su pijama de cuadros escoceses, Severus con una pijama de seda negra, como no podía ser de otra forma; y los demás profesores variaban en color, pero todos usaban pijamas de dos piezas, al parecer preferían la comodidad.

—Silencio jóvenes—Empezó Dumbledore—Primero, quiero agradecer a la profesora Sprout y al profesor Snape por hacer el jugo de mandrágora que despetrificó a las víctimas del basilisco—Se oyeron aplausos en el gran comedor—Segundo, debido a los acontecimientos recientes, todos los exámenes han sido cancelados, así que todos están aprobados—Aquí se oyeron exclamaciones de viva además de los aplausos, excepto de Hermione que parecía preferir seguir petrificada—Tercero, el profesor Lockhart sufrió un pequeño accidente con un hechizo desmemorizante y ya no podrá dar clases en el siguiente año debido a que tendrá una estadía en San Mungo de forma permanente—.

El gran comedor casi se cae por el atronador sonido de vivas y aplausos, además de que todos los maestros se unieron a la alegría de los alumnos, descontando a algunas alumnas que aún se resistían a creer que Lockhart no fuera nada más que un impostor—Y, por último, este año no habrá copa de las casas, creo que esta competencia de puntos que hemos estado llevando tantos años, nos ha dividido como escuela, y los eventos recientes, han demostrado que lo mejor para la escuela y para nosotros, es la cooperación y los lazos fraternales, así que, a partir de ahora, no existirá más la copa de las casas, pero si recibirán una copa cada casa, destacando los logros que hayan obtenido ese año. Sin más que decir, ¡Todos a comer! —.

La atención del gran comedor se dividía entre la sorpresa y la alegría, y en algunos la decepción; la copa de las casas había sido durante mucho tiempo el anhelado sueño de cada casa; pero muchos alumnos, entre ellos el trío dorado y cierto grupo de Slytherin, estaban de acuerdo en que esa "sana competencia" había hecho más daño que nada a Hogwarts como escuela. Lockhart veía a todos con cara de sorpresa excepto a Severus al cual le insistía en que aceptara una cita con él. Eso provocó risas en un alumno de cabello negro y ojos verdes que se agarraba el estómago de la risa. La cena transcurrió entre más risas y comida; continuando luego en las salas comunes donde los elfos domésticos llevaron bocadillos ligeros y bebidas, esa euforia duro varios días en el castillo. Finalmente, llego el fin de cursos y todos los alumnos subieron al expreso de Hogwarts y regresaron a sus casas.

* * *

Draco Malfoy estaba harto de su casa y de su familia. No esperaba el recibimiento que tuvo apenas cruzo el umbral de la mansión. Su madre estaba de acuerdo con su padre. Tenía prohibido volver a acercarse a Potter y estaban viendo la posibilidad de enviarlo a Durmstrang. Parte de la culpa era de Draco, había ocultado su amistad con Harry porque sabía que su padre no estaría de acuerdo, sobre todo después de la pelea en el callejón Diagon, pero no pensaba que eso fuera tan grave como para cambiarlo de escuela. Salió corriendo hasta su habitación y lloro toda la tarde, un elfo domestico le llevo la cena que él no toco. Se sentía miserable, no podía creer que su padre quisiera alejarlo de sus amigos y su escuela, justo ahora que era aceptado, justo ahora que su casa por fin estaba cambiando.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco seguía sin querer ver a sus padres, el mismo elfo que le llevo la cena le llevo el desayuno. El elfo veía a Draco con genuina preocupación.

—Amo Draco ¿Se encuentra bien? —.

—No Dobby, mi padre quiere enviarme lejos, no quiere que siga siendo amigo de Harry Potter—Al decir el nombre Harry Potter, Dobby empezó a golpearse la cabeza en la pata de la cama.

—¡Dobby malo! ¡Dobby malo! ¡Dobby debió cuidar mejor a Harry Potter! —Esa frase alertó a Draco sobre algo.

—¿Qué acabas de decir Dobby? ¿Cuidar a Harry? —Draco abrió los ojos como platos—¡Tú eras el elfo que atacó a Harry! —.

—No, no amo. Dobby quería cuidar a Harry Potter, Dobby vio cuando su padre se llevó ese libro negro, ese libro era malo, Dobby podía oír susurros desde ese libro. Y oí cuando el amo dijo que sería el fin de Harry Potter, su tío y la comadreja. No sé quién era el tío del señor Harry, ni la comadreja, pero Dobby sintió que debía proteger a Harry Potter—Apenas dijo esto, Dobby siguió golpeándose la cabeza con la pata de la cama.

—Dobby, ¡Te prohíbo que te sigas golpeando! Déjame pensar—.

Draco pensó rápidamente, si su padre sabía que era el diario que le comento Harry, quería decir que él había planeado todo, debió planearlo desde antes de la pelea en el callejón, y eso quería decir que sabía de antemano que Harry, Severus y el señor Weasley estarían ahí. Sabía que su padre tenía amigos en el ministerio, así que, de seguro, ahí fue donde consiguió la información. Y ahora, ese hombre pensaba alejarlo de Hogwarts. Eso no significaba nada bueno, de eso estaba seguro. En menos de un segundo, tomo una decisión. Agarro su baúl, sus juguetes favoritos, las cosas de la escuela, su varita, se vistió con ropa muggle que le había regalado Dudley el verano pasado y le dio un calcetín a Dobby.

—Dobby, deja de golpearte y escúchame, te doy este calcetín para liberarte, si mi padre se entera de que ayudaste a Harry se desquitara contigo, no quiero que estés en la casa, por eso te estoy liberando, ¿Me entiendes? —Dobby tomo el calcetín como si hubiera recibido el regalo más maravilloso del mundo.

—¿El amo le da a Dobby un calcetín? ¿Por ayudar al joven Harry? —.

—Sí Dobby, te doy el calcetín por ayudar a mi amigo, ahora me tengo que ir, iré a casa de Harry, cierra la red flu en cuanto me vaya y luego, vete de la casa. Por favor—.

—¿Dobby puede ir con usted? —.

—Pero eres libre ahora Dobby, ¿No quieres otros amos? —.

—Dobby quiere cuidar del amo Draco y de Harry Potter, Dobby cuidara de usted—.

—Si eso deseas, está bien. Pero cierra la red flu apenas me vaya, aparécete en el número 6 de Privet Drive en Surrey. Ahí es la casa de Harry, ¿Entendido? —.

—Sí amo Draco—Draco tomo la caja con polvos flu, su baúl y agarrando un puñado dijo su destino en la chimenea.

—Casa de Harry Potter—.

Entro en cuanto las llamas se volvieron verdes y aterrizo rodando en la sala de Harry. Momentos después Dobby apareció junto a él y le ayudo a ponerse de pie. Draco camino hacia la cocina y ahí estaba Severus Snape y Harry Potter comiendo hotcakes con tocino como el verano pasado. Toco a la puerta de la cocina para llamar su atención.

Harry volteo al oír el ruido y se encontró con un Draco totalmente alterado y un elfo domestico que veía a Harry con algo de miedo.

—¿Draco? —.

—Joven Malfoy ¿Qué hace usted aquí? —.

—Y-yo... escape de mi casa—.

—Siéntese joven Malfoy, le serviré algo de té y puede servirse si gusta—Dijo Severus señalando la fuente con hotcakes.

—G-gracias—.

Severus le sirvió un té de Manzanilla y Draco empezó a relatar lo que había pasado en su casa desde el día anterior.


	21. El mundo muggle

**20.- El mundo muggle**

* * *

Draco estaba nervioso en medio del comedor donde desayunaba su amigo y su profesor de pociones. Ambos le agradaban y por eso era tan difícil decirles lo que sucedió con su padre. Que su propio padre había tramado un plan para vengarse de ellos dos y el señor Weasley. A este último no lo conocía mucho, pero cuando visito la madriguera le pareció que era una persona "peculiar" pero en general, bastante agradable.

Antes de ser amigo de Harry, no hubiera dudado de que su padre hacia lo "correcto" con el diario que provoco la apertura de la cámara y el casi perder a su amigo, al profesor y a su amiga la "comadreja menor" como le llamaba cariñosamente. Pero luego de ser amigo del irritante pero leal Harry, no dudaba de que estar en ese comedor contándoles lo que su padre había hecho, era la decisión correcta.

—¿Entonces era este elfo el que me hizo todas esas bromas? —.

—Sí Harry, pero él creía estar cuidándote. No te enojes con él, ya estuvo castigándose—.

—Me es muy difícil no enojarme con él Draco—Dobby miraba a Harry con sus grandes ojos de forma suplicante—Está bien, está bien. Ya no me mires así. Te perdono. Pero no vuelvas a intentar salvarme la vida ¿Esta claro? —.

—Sí amo Harry, Dobby entiende, Dobby entiende—.

—Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos con el elfo Draco? —.

—Pues yo lo libere, pero insiste en cuidarme, supongo que podría ayudarles en la casa en lo que pienso a donde ir—.

—De eso nada joven Malfoy, esta noche la pasará aquí, enviare una lechuza a sus padres diciéndoles que está con nosotros y mañana hablare con ellos—.

—Pero profesor Snape, mi padre intento que el basilisco lo matará... no puede hablar con él—.

—Sigue siendo tu padre Draco. Y estoy seguro de que en estos momentos está muy preocupado por ti, furioso seguramente, pero preocupado de todas formas. Así que desayuna, subiré mientras tus cosas a la habitación de Harry, claro si no te importa compartir—.

—No quisiera molestar, el sillón estará bien—.

—De eso nada Draco, te quedas en mi cuarto y se acabó. Anda, come. Quede de ir al cine con Dudley y estoy seguro de que le dará gusto verte—.

Ambos niños se quedaron desayunando mientras Severus subía el baúl con las cosas de Draco, Dobby iba siguiendo al profesor por las escaleras viendo con sorpresa e interés los distintos aparatos de la casa.

—Son artefactos muggles Dobby, las demás casas de esta zona son muggles, Harry y yo somos los únicos magos que viven aquí, hay una squib unas casas más adelante, pero nada más. Y como Harry luego convive con amigos de su primo, decidimos mantener la magia a lo más indispensable, nada más, así que te pido que cuando haya muggles aquí, te ocultes, excepto por el primo de Harry. Él sabe sobre el mundo mágico más que cualquier muggle que conozcas—.

—Si amo Severus, Dobby será un buen elfo y ningún muggle lo verá—.

—Bien, no tengo una habitación para ti, pero quizás la alacena de las escaleras podría ser adecuada para tu tamaño—.

Severus dejo el baúl en el cuarto de Harry, y bajo las escaleras para enseñarle la alacena debajo de las escaleras, Dobby chillaba de alegría.

—Dobby nunca tuvo un cuarto, Dobby dormía en un cajón de cubiertos. Dobby es tan feliz—.

—Bien, te dejo con tu habitación, tengo arriba unos cojines que puedes usar de cama y hay ropa de cama en el cajón de abajo del closet. Sírvete lo necesario—.

—El amo Severus es tan generoso, con razón el amo Harry es tan buen niño—.

El elfo se deshacía en reverencias y agradecimientos hacia Severus, haciendo que este se sonrojara. A Severus jamás le gusto que los elfos domésticos vivieran para servir, aunque entendía que eso es lo que les gustaba, así que siempre que trato con elfos, procuraba ser amable con ellos, para que vieran que no todos los magos los veían como simple servidumbre y esperaba que Harry copiara ese comportamiento, cosa que se alegró en comprobar cuando vio que Harry se acercaba con un plato de hotcakes y un vaso de leche.

—Pensé que tendrías hambre Dobby, anda, come. Debes estar hambriento—.

Fue demasiado para el elfo, empezó a llorar como magdalena, diciendo lo buenos amos que eran, de la grandeza de ambos magos, de lo bondadosos que era y de lo feliz que le hacía que su amo Draco tuviera a ambos como amigos. Severus y Harry se miraron con cara de "no entiendo nada", mientras Draco se reía discretamente.

Después del desayuno y de un buen baño, Draco y Harry salieron al jardín a esperar a Dudley, no sin antes prometerle a Severus que estarían antes de la cena, le dio a Harry dinero para el cine y para comer algo por ahí, Draco miraba el dinero muggle como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, jamás había visto billetes.

—No comas muchas papas Harry, la cena estará lista a las 6 así que los quiero aquí antes de esa hora. Y ¡Por Merlín! No dejes a Draco solo, ahora está en el mundo muggle y no quiero que se pierda—.

—No te preocupes tío, yo cuido a la princesita—.

—Tan bien que íbamos cararajada—.

—Bueno, ya váyanse, Dudley ya está saliendo de su casa—.

Efectivamente, Dudley ya estaba saliendo de su casa y se sorprendió de ver a Draco junto a su primo. Harry ya le había advertido que era mejor no decirle nada a Dudley sobre lo de su padre.

—¡Draco! Que sorpresa ¿Qué haces aquí? —.

—Aquí tu primo me hablo de algo llamado cine y sentí curiosidad así que vine a ver eso y de paso me quedare a dormir hoy aquí—.

—¡Qué bien! Primo, ya se cual película veremos, ¿Qué opinas de Parque Jurásico? —.

Harry sonrió, esa es justamente la que quería ver desde que la anunciaron en la televisión.

—Vamos Draco, esto te va a gustar—.

Los tres niños salieron disparados hacia la parada de autobús y Severus suspiro, lo que le esperaba a él era una tarea desagradable, escribió la carta lo mejor que pudo. Aun no podía superar su antipatía hacia Lucius Malfoy, pero a pesar de lo idiota que le parecía el patriarca, sabía que en cuanto se diera cuenta que su retoño se había fugado de casa, estaría preocupado. En cuanto termino de escribirla, la enrollo muy bien y se la ato en la pata a Hedwig.

—Hedwig, entrégale esto a Lucius Malfoy, si lo conozco bien, debe estar en el ministerio—.

La lechuza le dio un leve picotazo en el dedo a manera de despedida y salió volando. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que Lucius Malfoy contestara.

* * *

Draco estaba maravillado ante lo que veía, una enorme pantalla donde se veía una imagen de un dinosaurio a punto de comerse a unos muggles que corrían aterrorizados de él, el rugido del animal hizo que se le cayeran algunas palomitas de su bolsa, Harry y Dudley le dijeron que las palomitas y el refresco eran parte de la experiencia de ir al cine, lo cual aun después de la explicación sobre qué se trataba, seguía intrigando a Draco sobre como hacían esas cosas llamadas películas, era como las fotos mágicas pero mejor. Y eso que aún no superaba el viaje en autobús, donde Harry tuvo que calmarlo diciéndole que el autobús se movía por sí mismo sin magia y que el ruido que oía (el motor) era perfectamente normal en este mundo.

Luego de la película, Draco llego a un lugar que podía ser considerado el paraíso, Dudley sugirió ir a las maquinitas que había en la siguiente esquina, ya que a la vuelta había un negocio de hamburguesas y consideraba que era fundamental que Draco probara su primera hamburguesa ese día. Jugaron con diversos juegos, en donde el rubio perdió varias fichas, pero no le importaba, eso era fantástico, tantos colores y luces, y todo eso sin magia. ¡Sin magia!, en ese momento se arrepintió de no haber pedido estudios muggles para las asignaturas del siguiente año, de seguro ahí vendría la explicación sobre el cine y estas cosas llamadas videojuegos.

Luego de que el rubio perdiera todas sus fichas en los juegos de pelotas y el boliche, Harry y Dudley prácticamente tuvieron que despegarlo de la puerta para llevarlo a comer su primera hamburguesa. Al principio Draco pensó que "eso" no podía ser comestible, ¿Por qué había un intento de ensalada sobre una especie de hotcake de carne con queso y todo eso en un bollo? Al menos las papas fritas y el refresco le eran familiares.

—Vamos princesa, no te hagas la melindrosa, dale una mordida—Dijo Harry incordiando a Draco.

—Pero ¿Están seguros de que esto es comida? —.

—Sí pruébala, es muy rica—Insistió Dudley.

Con reticencia, Draco acerco sus perfectamente blancos dientes hacia la hamburguesa y se atrevió a dar una mordida, apenas la carne toco sus papilas gustativas, un gemido de gozo se oyó en la mesa por parte de Draco.

—¡Oh Merlín! ¡Oh Morgana! ¡Esto es delicioso! Deberían servirlo en Hogwarts—.

—Quizás deberíamos sugerírselo a Dumbledore Draco—.

—Seguro que sí Harry, esto les encantaría a las comadrejas—.

—Me gustaría conocer su escuela chicos, la mía es aburrida, solo vemos matemáticas, literatura, física, química y esas cosas—.

—Bueno Duds, pociones es casi como química, solo que, en vez de quemar solo el recipiente de tu mezcla, las nuestras podrían vaporizar a alguien si lo hacemos mal—.

—¿Qué es eso de literatura? —Pregunto Draco.

—Es una clase donde nos hacen leer libros y luego analizarlos—.

—No suena muy interesante—.

—Es lo que digo, yo cambio cualquier día mis aburridas clases por una de sus clases, una sola—.

—Vamos Duds, seguro que hay algo interesante en tu escuela. Insistió Harry—.

—Bueno, física no esta tan mal y la maestra de química está un poco loca y nos deja hacer experimentos algo más peligrosos de lo que quiere el director, el otro día hicimos estallar un vaso a propósito sin tocarlo—.

—¿Cómo lo hicieron estallar si no podían tocarlo? Nosotros haríamos un hechizo, pero no sé cómo lo haría un muggle—.

—Con calor. Si llenas el vaso con un químico especial y calientas el vidrio a suficiente temperatura, este estalla, dependiendo de la mezcla del químico y la intensidad de calor—.

—Podría decirse que ustedes también hacen magia, ¿No lo crees? —.

—¡Ey! Gracias princesa, visto así ya no suena tan mal mi escuela—.

Draco le lanzo una papita a Dudley y se armó una pequeña guerra a escala donde las municiones eran papas fritas. Pararon luego de algunos minutos y se dirigieron a la parada de autobuses para llegar a tiempo para la cena. Cuando llegaron, Harry invito a Dudley a cenar.

—No puedo hoy primo, viene la tía Marge—.

—Lo lamento por ti Duds—.

—Ni que lo digas, bueno, nos vemos. Adiós Draco—.

Dudley entro a su casa y Draco y Harry se enfilaron hacia la casa donde Severus ya tenía lista la cena.

—Qué bueno que llegaron, ¡y de una pieza! Quién lo diría—.

Harry rodo los ojos, conocía muy bien a su tío y sabía que a este le gustaba ser sarcástico todo el tiempo.

—Vamos a refrescarnos tío, bajamos en un momento—.

—Bien, los espero en 15 minutos—.

Los niños fueron a lavarse y cambiarse la ropa, bajaron justo cuando Severus terminaba de poner la mesa con la ayuda de Dobby.

—Bien, a cenar niños. Dobby, tú también, y es una orden—.

Dobby iba a decir algo, pero Draco le dijo con la mirada que aceptara. Cuando se sentaron todos a la mesa y ya habían comido la ensalada, Severus empezó a decir sobre la respuesta del patriarca Malfoy.

—Draco, tu padre está muy molesto, y estaba bastante preocupado, como cerraste la red flu detrás de ti, no pudo localizarte, al parecer ya estaba pidiendo a los aurores ayuda. Por eso se alegró de saber que estas con nosotros, aunque insistió en hablar contigo mañana—.

—Pero yo no quiero hablar con él—.

—Mira Draco, es tu padre. Pero si te hace sentir más seguro, hablare primero yo con él, ¿Qué opinas? —.

—Está bien, si no hay más remedio—.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en paz y ambos niños se subieron a dormir, Dobby limpio los platos con un chasquido y Severus se fue a dar un baño caliente, mañana le esperaba la desagradable tarea de hablar cara a cara con Lucius.

* * *

Draco estaba nervioso, Severus iba a hablar con su padre, al parecer su padre si estaba molesto, eso no le preocupaba en realidad, su padre siempre se molestaba con él por cosas muy simples, era un cambio agradable que esta vez si se hubiera ganado el reproche de su progenitor. Lo que le preocupaba eran las consecuencias, sabía que su padre era peligroso, ahora lo sabía; siempre supo que su padre era seguidor de "quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado", pero a pesar de que apenas hace un par de años, el mismo reverenciaba la idea de un mundo donde él rigiera, ahora entendía que ese mundo utópico no era tal, que el precio a pagar, eran la vida de miles de personas, no solo magos, ahora sabía que no todos los muggles eran bestias-sin-cerebro, como alguna vez le dijera su padre, sino que había personas muy valiosas como su amigo Dudley, personas que hacían esas maravillas llamadas películas, que hacían esos videojuegos tan divertidos... no, definitivamente su padre no tenía idea de que hablaba cuando se expresaba así de los muggles. Y él había sido tan ciego a esa realidad, porque toda su vida vivió en el mundo mágico, si hubiera visto el mundo muggle como él lo hacía ahora, nunca podría pensar así nuevamente. Y todo eso se lo debía a su amistad con Harry.

Severus había salido hacia el callejón Diagon después de desayunar, ya que vería a Lucius en terreno "neutro", dejando a los niños al cuidado de Augusta Longbottom (Draco jamás imagino un día ver a la abuela de Neville tan cerca de él), Harry estaban ahora enseñándole a Neville como se pedía una pizza por teléfono, ya que su tío le había dado permiso de organizar un día de películas en su casa y Neville estaba maravillado con la televisión, Dudley se presentó con varias bolsas de papitas (que en opinión de Draco eran lo mejor desde las ranas de chocolate) y Augusta prefirió pasar su tiempo en la biblioteca con una taza de té que le llevo Dobby.

Dobby estaba feliz de tener a tantos amos que atender. Aunque hubo un pequeño incidente cuando Dudley lo vio. Como Dudley jamás había visto un elfo domestico le llamo Gremlin y abrió las cortinas con rapidez, mientras un extrañado Dobby no sabía cómo actuar ante el primer muggle que veía en su vida. Harry se había tirado en el piso riéndose de forma tal que parecía que se quedaría sin aire en cualquier momento. En cuanto se calmó un poco, le explico a su primo que el "gremlin" se llamaba Dobby y que era algo así como un "mayordomo" para magos. Luego de que Dudley se disculpara, el día continuo más tranquilo.

Draco y Neville estaban enamorados de las películas de dibujos animados, aunque luego de ver los "Aristogatos", insistían que esos gatos de seguro debían ser parientes de McGonagall y que eran probablemente animagos. Draco insistía en que el Merlín de "La Espada en La Piedra" era Dumbledore. Harry estaba muy divertido con esas teorías, pero tuvo que explicarles que ninguna era posible, que las películas en realidad eran miles de fotografías que se ponían una después de la otra y que por eso daban la ilusión de movimiento, y que el audio en las películas era un agregado "reciente", pues hasta hace décadas no existían las películas ni con color ni con sonido.

—Saben, deberían tomar "Estudios Muggles" el siguiente año, quizás podrían escribirle a Dumbledore o McGonagall y pedir que les agreguen la materia—Dijo Harry a sus amigos.

—¿"Estudios Muggles"? ¿Nos estudian? —Pregunto Dudley mientras comían una pizza que después de 10 intentos, logro pedir Neville.

—Es más bien una clase para conocer su mundo Dudley, al menos es lo que dice su descripción—Contesto Neville, mientras se comía su tercera rebanada.

—Uhmm, entonces estoy de acuerdo con mi primo, les haría bien conocer nuestro mundo, no puedo creer aun, que jamás hayan probado la pizza, visto una película, o siquiera las palomitas. Y debiste ver ayer a Draco, Neville, estaba todo ansioso cuando nos subimos a un autobús—.

—¿Qué es un autobús? —Pregunto Neville, haciendo que Harry y Dudley se rieran. Draco fue quien le explico que era un vehículo donde los muggles se transportaban para ir de un sitio a otro.

—Saben, deberían venir más seguido aquí, los llevaríamos a pasear y les explicaríamos algunas cosas, quizás mi papá pueda llevarnos al zoológico en su coche, es como el autobús Draco, pero le cabe menos gente—Contesto Dudley.

Los niños se dedicaban a planear ya sus siguientes salidas, mientras Augusta, que ahora se encontraba en la sala con un plato de sopa que Dobby insistió en traerle, veía de reojo a su nieto como siempre quiso verlo, riendo alegre con amigos, las clases con Severus estaban rindiendo frutos y veía que su nieto tenía cada día más seguridad en sí mismo. Y este acercamiento al mundo muggle, le abría toda una nueva visión del mundo a su nieto y por nada del mundo, permitiría que alguien empañara esta oportunidad, menos después de lo que habían vivido sus padres.

El sonido de la red flu saco a Augusta de sus cavilaciones y vio a Severus de regreso, mientras este transformaba su ropa de mago en ropa muggle.

—Siento la tardanza Augusta, Lucius no es un hombre fácil, insiste en que Draco debía regresar y atenerse a su decisión de cambiarlo a Durmstrang—.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo Severus? —.

—Que si el chico no obedece, lo desheredará y que no podrá volver a su casa nunca. Me pidió que le comunicara esto y que tenía dos días para pensarlo—.

—Yo no quiero volver—La voz de Draco saco a ambos adultos de sus pensamientos.

—Draco, debes pensarlo muy bien. Si decides no regresar a tu casa, sería para siempre, tu padre está dispuesto a emanciparte de tu propia familia—.

—A mi padre no le importo mi seguridad este año. Ni la de nadie—Contesto con rencor Draco.

—Aun así, es tu padre, y soy la última persona que defendería a tu padre, pero sigue siendo tu padre. A él puede que lo odies, pero ¿Tu madre? —.

—Ella no hace nada que él no apruebe. Y yo no quiero volver, no solo por lo que les dije, sino porque aquí soy libre. Si sigo siendo un Malfoy, siempre estaré atado a la voluntad de mis padres, a lo que ellos decidan para mí, pero no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo—.

—...Quiero hacer las cosas que yo decida, y si para eso debo renunciar a mi familia, lo haré. Solo le pido de favor que me deje quedarme aquí hasta que encuentre donde vivir—.

—...Tengo dinero en Gringotts que esta solo a mi nombre, me lo dejo la tía Bella antes de... En fin, me alcanzara para vivir hasta que acabe Hogwarts y pueda buscar un empleo, si me organizo bien, creo que incluso podría pagar un lugar para vivir solo—.

—No es necesario Draco, puedes vivir aquí el tiempo que gustes, pero piénsalo, una vez que contestes a tu padre, sabes que no habrá marcha atrás, tu padre es un hombre muy necio—.

—Lo pensaré profesor, y gracias—.

Draco salió de la sala y regreso a la cocina donde sus amigos lo esperaban, Draco había dicho que solo iba por algo a su baúl y vieron cuando paso por la sala y que ya estaba Severus ahí hablando con Augusta.

—Draco, ¿Estás bien? —Pregunto Harry.

—Sí, solo que es triste que tu padre no te quiera—Dijo Draco con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Tranquilo amigo, ya se le pasará—Le decía Neville palmeándole la espalda.

—Se ve que nunca has conocido a los Malfoy. Ahí todo es apariencia. ¿Les importa si salimos? Creo que Harry menciono algo de un parque aquí cerca—Dijo Draco mirando a Harry, con una pequeña suplica en los ojos.

—Deja le aviso a mi tío y la abuela de Neville y nos vamos Draco—Harry salió y regreso en apenas unos minutos—Dicen que podemos ir, pero nos quieren de regreso antes de la cena—.

Los niños salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron al parque que estaba apenas a un par de cuadras de ahí. Mientras en la sala Augusta y Severus discutían lo que de verdad había tratado este último con el patriarca de los Malfoy.

—Me siento mal por mentirles Augusta, uno pensaría que con los años es más fácil, pero no—.

—Créeme, no es más fácil para mí tampoco, pero no quiero que mi nieto viva con ese temor. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Lucius además de que quiere que Draco haga lo que le ordenan? —.

—Me dijo que conoce la profecía, al menos una parte, accedí a compartir la profecía entera con él y se puso pálido. Supe entonces que él en realidad no sabía que era en realidad el dichoso diario, pero no esperaba que me dijera lo último—.

—¿Qué fue eso? —.

—Draco no nació en junio, sino en julio, nació un día antes que Neville. ¿Sabes que significa Augusta? Draco está en tanto peligro como Harry y Neville—.

—Pero ellos jamás se rebelaron a su señor—.

—De hecho, si lo hicieron, pero él nunca se enteró... —.


	22. Shadow

**21.- Shadow**

* * *

Después de lo que habían hablado Augusta y Severus, ambos decidieron que era mejor que ninguno de los niños supiera lo que le había dicho Lucius a Severus, ahora los tres niños estaban en peligro, Harry era el objetivo claro para Voldemort, pero Neville y Draco lo eran también. Estaban los dos tomando un té en la cocina cuando los niños regresaron del parque, Draco se veía más tranquilo.

—Abuela, el parque es muy divertido, no sabía que había tantos juegos que se podían hacer sin magia—.

—Me alegra que te divirtieras Neville, pero ya es hora de regresar, vamos. Podrás regresar aquí el fin de semana. Y además hay que ir planeando que quieres hacer en tu cumpleaños—.

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños Neville? Nunca te lo he preguntado—Dijo Harry.

—El 30 de julio, justo un día antes que tú—.

—Vaya, el mío está casi a la vuelta de la esquina, 23 de junio—Dijo alegremente Dudley.

—Te gano Dudley, el mío es el 5 de junio, es en un par de días—Anuncio Draco felizmente.

—Vaya Severus, así que tenemos a 4 cumpleañeros de verano, quizás sea buena idea que hagamos una fiesta grande en la mansión, ¿Qué opinas Neville? —.

—¿Qué opino?, ¡Me encantaría abuela! —.

—Pues no se diga más, te veo en unos días para planear la fiesta Severus, despídete Dudley—.

—Adiós chicos, nos vemos el fin de semana—.

Neville y su abuela se fueron por flu, Dudley también se despidió y salió hacia su casa. Draco aún estaba algo alterado por lo de la tarde así que Severus le dijo que se fuera a dar un baño y que subiría en un rato a dejarle leche caliente. En cuanto Draco los dejo solos, Severus empezó a hablar con Harry.

—Harry, ¿No te importa que Draco se quede con nosotros este verano? —.

—La verdad que no tío, creo que estará feliz aquí. Aunque sigue molesto con su padre—.

—Bueno, los Malfoy son algo tercos. Te diría que es cuestión de tiempo, pero te mentiría. Lucius si está muy decidido a desheredar a Malfoy, si lo hace, pierde todo derecho en esa familia, así que necesitaría un tutor legal. Si eso pasará, pienso ofrecerme a ser su tutor, ¿Qué opinas? —.

—No me molestaría, pero tendrás que darle su propia habitación, tiene el hábito de leer hasta tarde y yo apenas toco almohada, me duermo y la luz me molesta—.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, hecho, mañana veremos el construirle su propia habitación, quizás si le damos la de invitados y transformamos algunos muebles... bueno, ya lo veremos mañana, ahora vayamos a dormir, han sido dos días algo largos, y mañana Draco tiene que enviar su respuesta—.

Los dos subieron a dormir, Severus subió un poco de leche caliente para ambos niños y se durmieron casi enseguida, él se fue a su habitación también y mientras se preparaba para descansar, pensó en lo rápido que cambiaban las cosas, nunca pensó tener algo en común con Lucius, habían terminado mal su amistad después de que el Lord desapareció, y ahora sabía que ambos habían traicionado a dicho Lord, y ambos por la misma razón, amor. En ese momento solo pensó en lo que siempre decía Albus, que el amor era la magia más poderosa de todas. Y quizás fuera así si el amor había sido capaz de hacer que Lucius hubiera traicionado a quien apenas tiempo atrás idolatraba.

* * *

Draco recibió su cumpleaños número 13 con dos noticias, la primera es que a partir de ese día podía disponer de su dinero en Gringotts, y dos, que, a partir de ese día, había sido repudiado por su familia. Contrario a lo que todos pudieran pensar, Draco sintió una especie de liberación, amaba a sus padres, pero odiaba la carga de su apellido. Este era el primer cumpleaños que era solo Draco, a secas, sin bailes pomposos, ni modales perfectos, ni tener que vestir impecable hasta para el desayuno. Ese día recibió su cumpleaños en pijama, con el cabello rubio revuelto, en pantuflas y con un plato de cereal muggle con malvaviscos y el plan de ir al zoológico en esa cosa llamada coche con Harry, Dudley y Neville. Severus había pedido permiso a Dumbledore para faltar ese día a las juntas de planeación para el siguiente año escolar así que ayudaría a Vernon a cuidar a los niños. Ese mismo día, Draco se enteró que Severus y Harry eran ricos, casi tanto como su hasta entonces familia. Severus tenía un coche, pero no lo usaban mucho, Harry y él preferían viajar en el autobús cuando tenían que actuar como muggles.

Después de desayunar, todos se alistaron para ir al paseo, apenas habían bajado el último peldaño de la escalera y Neville estaba saliendo de la chimenea.

—Veo que ya están listos. ¿Nos vamos? —Decía Neville al tiempo que se sacudía la ceniza que le había caído.

En menos de 10 minutos, dos autos salían de Privet Drive, en uno iban Harry y Dudley con los padres de este último. En el otro iban Draco y Neville junto a Severus. Apenas llegaron al zoológico, los 4 niños salieron disparados a ver todos los animales que pudieron, Neville y Draco eran los más emocionados, jamás habían visto algo como lo que estaba ahí, tantos animales, en sus "hábitats", los leones, las jirafas, los camellos, Draco insistía en visitar el serpentario, fueron para haya, y vieron una boa constrictora, Draco sabia casi todo acerca de las serpientes, así que mientras les explicaba a los demás niños, gesticulaba y sus ojos brillaban con emoción. Lo siguiente paso muy rápido.

Un chico como de unos 16 años estaba viendo también a la serpiente, pero como Draco estaba ensimismado contando datos sobre la misma, el joven empujo a Draco para que se quitara del vidrio, Draco se negó a hacerlo y el joven empezó a empujarlo más, esto hizo que Draco actuara por instinto y le lanzo un golpe al muchacho. Esto enfureció al joven y empezó a perseguir a Draco, no iba solo, sus amigos (que eran 5) vieron que perseguía al rubio y salieron tras él, Harry y los demás de habían quedado estáticos por un momento, pero apenas vieron en peligro a Draco salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones, Neville iba a buscar a Severus y Vernon hasta el kiosco de comida, Dudley iba por los guardias de seguridad, habían visto que Draco corría hacia los baños cercanos al estacionamiento, y Harry iba hacia Draco.

Cuando llegaron a los baños, Neville iban corriendo junto con Severus y Vernon, Dudley llego con dos guardias de seguridad; encontraron a Harry y Draco abrazados siendo protegidos por un feroz perro negro que estaba manteniendo a raya a los jóvenes que pensaban atacarlos. Uno de ellos ya exhibía una mordida bastante fea en el brazo y los demás se mantenían expectantes, esperando el momento de atacar. Los guardias se llevaron a los jóvenes, mientras Neville se acercaba con Severus y Vernon, el perro al verlos gruño hasta que vio que Harry y Draco corrían a abrazarlos. El perro entonces se tumbó mientras gemía, Severus se acercó y recibió una mordida.

—Maldito pulgoso, trato de ayudarte—.

El perro al parecer, decidió que no tenía nada que perder y se dejó revisar por Severus. Uno de los jóvenes le había propinado una patada y al parecer le había roto una costilla. Severus lo cargo y lo llevo hasta el auto. Vernon les dijo a los niños que lo mejor era regresar a la casa y que podrían volver al zoológico otro día. Vernon llevo a los niños hasta la casa, mientras Severus llevaba al perro al veterinario.

Severus regreso con el perro en brazos hasta su casa de Privet Drive horas después. Harry había pedido comida china para cenar y Neville y Draco estaban entretenidos con la televisión, apenas Severus atravesó el umbral, Harry fue corriendo hasta él.

—¿Está bien el perro? —.

—Sí, tenía una costilla rota, pero el veterinario dijo que era fácil de reparar, en cuanto me mostró la radiografía, fui con la varita y la repare, aunque tuve que _Obliviar_ al pobre veterinario. De todos modos, creo que esta algo bajo de peso, se quedara aquí unos días en lo que se recupera y luego buscaremos a su familia, no se ve muy maltratado en realidad, parece como si se hubiera perdido—.

—Entonces tendremos que comprarle una cama a Shadow—.

—¿Shadow? —.

—Bueno, Neville decía que se llamara Nox, Draco dijo que Tenebris, y yo digo que debe llamarse Shadow—El perro ladro hacia Harry cuando oyó su "nuevo" nombre—Además, creo que le gusta—.

En cuanto los niños oyeron el ladrido, llegaron corriendo a la puerta para ver a su peludo salvador. En cuanto dejaron al perro en una improvisada cama para perros cortesía de la varita de Severus, comieron la comida a domicilio y un par de horas después llego Augusta por su nieto. Después de unos breves saludos, Neville se despidió y acompaño a su abuela por flu. Ya le habían dicho a Draco que invitara a sus amigos a la mansión Longbottom para la fiesta de cumpleaños. Luego de eso, los dos niños y Severus subieron a dormir mientras Shadow dormía en la sala.

* * *

Habían pasado las semanas y Draco seguía feliz de su decisión, aunque su padre envió los papeles donde se le informaba que legalmente, ya no era parte de la familia Malfoy, luego Gringotts le envió la notificación de que su bóveda personal estaba ahora a su disposición gracias a lo estipulado por su tía Bellatrix, eso tranquilizo a Draco ya que podría acceder a su pequeña fortuna para pagar sus estudios. Aun así, Draco era feliz por primera vez y casi no quedaba nada del antes estirado rubio. Draco traía cada vez más seguido el pelo despeinado y la ropa algo sucia y arrugada, sobre todo por estar jugando con Shadow. El perro se quedó al final con Severus y Harry, nadie fue a reclamarlo a pesar de haber puesto varios anuncios por el centro y en el periódico, aunque el perro solía gruñirle a Severus los primeros días, se fue relajando al pasar las semanas, y ahora parecía tolerar más su presencia. Quizás se debía a que Severus le pasaba tocino de vez en cuando.

Severus obtuvo la custodia temporal de Draco en lo que el ministerio rastreaba un potencial tutor entre los familiares del chico, era un procedimiento estándar y si no encontraban ninguno adecuado, entonces Severus podría solicitar la custodia completa. Así que un día Severus y Harry le avisaron a Draco que tenían lista su habitación, habían adaptado la habitación de huéspedes para que fuera del rubio. Le pusieron una cama mullida, un escritorio, su closet y un mueble con televisión y algunas películas, además de un librero grande y espacio para sus cosas de Hogwarts en un rincón. Definitivamente Draco estaba muy feliz con su decisión.

El día de la fiesta llego, Draco había invitado a sus amigos en Slytherin, incluyendo a Theo y Marcus, Harry invito a todos los Weasley, a Hermione, Oliver y a sus compañeros de Gryffindor del mismo año, Seamus y Dean, Neville invito a un par de Hufflepuff que los demás conocían de vista, el único que no podía invitar a nadie era Dudley, pero no le importaba, estaba más emocionado que ninguno por la fiesta, solo había ido a las que les organizaba la señora Weasley a él y su primo. Esta era la primera fiesta con otra familia mágica fuera de los Weasley.

Esta vez Petunia y Vernon se excusaron de ir, podían con la familia Weasley porque Molly actuaba "más o menos" normal a sus ojos de Petunia, pero ni siquiera ella que estaba más "familiarizada" con la magia que su esposo se sintió capaz de soportar a tantos magos. Dudley no se inmuto, así que ese día era el único muggle entre varios, ahora; adolescentes de 13 años, y un par de adolescentes más grandes.

La señora Longbottom había contratado una especie de espectáculo de "duelo mágico", en donde los contendientes en vez de pelear uno contra otro, competían por ver quién era el que hacia el mejor hechizo. Los dos magos ya habían conjurado desde unicornios hechos con humo, hasta una parvada de pájaros dorados, al final uno de los magos conjuro una especie de tornado en miniatura con todo y su vaca dando vueltas (una vaca de juguete), a lo cual los chicos aplaudían divertidos y por los aplausos, ahí dio por terminado el espectáculo dando por vencedor a ese mago.

La señora Weasley había insistido en hacer el pastel para los niños, esta vez era de dos pisos enormes, el pastel ocupaba toda una mesa, el primer piso era un campo de quidditch donde volaban pequeños jugadores de galleta, y el siguiente piso era una cancha de fútbol donde había pequeñas figuras de chocolate pasándose un balón, y en ambos pisos estaban los escudos de las escuelas de los niños.

Dudley conoció a Theo y Marcus, los cuales lo interrogaron hasta el cansancio sobre qué deporte era el del piso del pastel, ambos se quedaron asombrados cuando este les dijo que era futbol y que él era un muggle. Y más se asombraron cuando supieron que era el primo de Harry. Los Hufflepuff se lo tomaron con más calma, pero igualmente le hacían preguntas sobre algo llamado "películas", ya que Neville parecía estar muy emocionado por eso, y le preguntaban si esa cosa en rebanadas llamada "pizza", era comida de verdad. El resto de los Gryffindor que aún no conocía, Oliver, Seamus y Dean estaban extrañados por Dudley, pero se les paso rápidamente en cuanto vieron como le explicaba a Draco a jugar con un balón de fútbol y se interesaron en la pelota.

Augusta estaba feliz de ver a su nieto rodeado de tantos amigos, incluso cuando sugirieron hacer un partido amistoso de quidditch, Neville fue el primero en ofrecerse como guardián. Eso era todo lo que podía pedir. Un nieto feliz, con amigos y con confianza en sí mismo. Incluso Dudley había influenciado positivamente en su nieto. Aun con todo, Augusta se alegró mucho cuando la fiesta acabo, y cada uno de los asistentes se retiró por flu y por desaparición. Los últimos en irse fueron Draco, Harry y Dudley, que llevaban cargando una caja con sus regalos para cada uno.

Severus llego y agradeció a Augusta por la fiesta y se llevó a su pequeño séquito de adolescentes a Privet Drive por flu, los tres chicos habían disfrutado una fiesta genial. Apenas pusieron un pie fuera de la chimenea, fueron recibido a lametazos por Shadow que los esperaba impaciente, luego de quitárselo de encima, Dudley se despidió y se fue a su casa, mientras Harry, Draco y Severus se fueron a dormir.

* * *

Remus Lupin no esperaba ver a estos dos magos en particular, pero luego de las noticias de la última semana, pensó que era lógico. Albus Dumbledore se paseaba por la pequeña cabaña en donde vivía, mientras Severus parecía querer estar en cualquier lugar, aun así, permaneció impasible.

—Remus, muchacho, solo di que aceptas—.

—Pero director... —.

—Dime Albus, Remus—.

—Albus... ¿No crees que los alumnos puedan sentirse "en peligro" si voy a la escuela? —.

—Nadie tiene por qué saber de tu condición—.

—Pero seguramente hay montones de profesores mejor calificados que yo... —.

—Eso es más que probable Lupin, pero para mí desgracia, eres el único que conoce a Black mejor que los aurores... así que es con pesar que concuerdo con el director, eres el ideal para proteger la escuela—Dijo Severus para sorpresa de Remus.

—Snape, no sé si... —.

—No quería recurrir a esto, pero no me dejas salida... podrás ver a Harry—.

—¿Harry? ¿El hijo de James y Lily? —.

—Por desgracia no puedo hacer nada por la genética de la cual es resultado mi sobrino, pero si, ese Harry—.

—¿Espera? ¿Qué? ¿Tu sobrino? ¿De qué estás hablando Severus? ¿Qué no vivía con sus tíos muggles? —Remus estaba tan asombrado que incluso utilizo el nombre de pila de Snape.

—Mira Remus, es una historia larga de contar y francamente no tengo el tiempo suficiente ahorita, acepta el puesto y podrás ver a Harry antes de que empiece el año escolar—.

—¡Pero él no me conoce! Podría asustarse—.

—Dudo mucho que se asuste, faltan semanas para la luna llena, ven mañana a cenar para que lo conozcas, pero solo te dejare verlo si aceptas el puesto—.

—Eso es un vil chantaje Slytherin, pero acepto el trato. Albus, ya tienes profesor de DCAO—.

Albus estaba complacido del resultado de la pequeña visita. Necesitaban toda la ayuda posible ahora que Sirius Black había logrado escapar de Azkaban.

* * *

Harry, Neville y Draco estaban especulando sobre la noticia del momento, Sirius Black, asesino y un conocido seguidor del Señor Oscuro, había logrado escapar de la prisión mágica. Lo impresionante era que no hubiera muerto al atravesar a los Dementores que custodiaban la prisión. Severus había puesto muchas barreras de seguridad, y la señora Longbottom estaba de nuevo cuidándolos esa tarde, incluso habían invitado a la señora Figg, una squib amante de los gatos que solía cuidar a veces de Harry cuando era un pequeño, a tomar el té.

Severus les había comentado a Draco y Harry que llevaría un invitado a cenar, Shadow dormitaba en la sala cuando las llamas de la chimenea indicaron la llegada de Severus y el misterioso invitado, en cuanto ambos salieron el perro salió despedido a esconderse. Harry pensó que quizás el perro no se sentía a gusto con extraños, después de todo cuando vio a Augusta por primera vez se escondió bajo la mesa de la cocina.

Severus saludo a Augusta, Augusta reconoció a Remus y lo saludo brevemente para luego irse por la chimenea. Severus se acercó a la cocina donde ya estaban los niños y Dobby poniendo la mesa, y cuando estuvieron los 5 sentados a la mesa, Severus presento a su invitado.

—Draco, Harry, él es Remus Lupin, un "excompañero" de mi generación de Hogwarts, él va a ser el nuevo profesor de DCAO—.

—Mucho gusto profesor—Dijo Harry.

—Si, bueno, igual—Dijo Draco, aún no se sacudía la educación de su padre.

Remus veía la escena extrañado, un Malfoy compartiendo mesa con el hijo de sus mejores amigos, Severus siendo el tutor de Harry, y todo eso aderezado con un elfo domestico que servía la sopa y luego se sentaba como un comensal más a la mesa, mientras Severus Snape servía el refresco.

—Supongo que debes estarte preguntado sobre él porque un miembro de la familia Malfoy está con nosotros, debes saber que Draco ha sido emancipado por su padre, por negarse a obedecer una orden de él, y el ministerio me otorgo su custodia temporal, así que, por el momento, él y su elfo personal, Dobby, viven con nosotros—.

Remus quería preguntar tantas cosas, pero prefirió callar, Harry aun no sabía que él había sido amigo de sus padres y no quería asustarlo o ser rechazado por el chico. Quería conocerlo, hacerse su amigo y que lo viera como un tío, justo el rol que tenía en esos momentos Severus. Remus aún tenía pendiente esa conversación con él, se seguía preguntando como es que Severus, enemigo jurado de James Potter, ahora cuidaba al hijo de esté y lo trataba como si nada, he incluso podía ver que lo quería. Definitivamente Remus sabía que había más en todo esto, y luego estaba ese aroma persistente en la casa, tan... familiar... Remus prefirió no decir nada y se limitó a cenar con esta extraña familia en que se habían convertido, Draco, Harry, Dobby y Severus.

Desde un rincón, bien oculto, Shadow observaba con recelo a Remus.


	23. Profesor Remus Lupin

**22.- Profesor Remus Lupin**

* * *

Nicolas Flamel se paseaba por su casa con aquel libro de cuentos en la mano, había muchas cosas en esos cuentos. Por ejemplo, el cuento de los tres hermanos era su favorito desde niño, un cuento tan antiguo como el mismo, era impresionante lo que esas historias para niños guardaban a veces. Muchos hombres habían perdido su juventud, su tiempo e incluso su vida, buscando las llamadas "reliquias de la muerte", la capa de invisibilidad, la piedra de la resurrección y la varita de sauco. Mientras leía el cuento, pensaba en como era de caprichoso el destino a veces, gracias a ese adorable niño de ojos verdes, sabia la ubicación de la capa de invisibilidad, su amigo Albus estaba en posesión de la famosa varita, y solo quedaba perdida la piedra. Pero esas no eran las únicas reliquias buscadas en el mundo mágico.

Desde que aquel joven hubiera enfrentado a Voldemort hace dos años, la palabra que relucía en su dije que colgaba de su amuleto "especial", Storge, le tenía algo inquieto y creía por fin haber encontrado el porqué de su inquietud. Si este relato tenía tanto de verdad como el de los tres hermanos, Harry Potter o quien le hubiera enviado ese amuleto, estaba juntando una de las más poderosas reliquias alquímicas jamás creadas. Y de algo estaba seguro Nicolas de todo esto; quien sea que le envió la primera pieza, sabía perfectamente que solo alguien como Harry podría controlar esa magia.

Ahora solo le quedaba esperar y confiar en que se lograran juntar todas las piezas. Y, sobre todo, no poner sobre aviso a nadie, incluso en Hogwarts, las paredes tenían oídos y esto era algo que definitivamente entre menos gente supiera, mejor. El mismo Nicolás le explicaría a Harry cuando llegara el momento.

* * *

Draco y Harry iban camino un negocio con Shadow caminando alegremente a su lado, Severus y ellos habían ido al centro a comprar víveres y Draco insistió en llevar a Shadow a este negocio en particular.

—Explícame otra vez por qué quieres que Shadow entre a esta "cosa"—.

—Porque, cararajada; Shadow ya lleva un par de meses con nosotros y solo lo hemos bañado en el patio, y míralo, necesita algo de acicalamiento, anda, no perdamos más tiempo, te aseguro que le va a encantar—.

Entraron al negocio, "Estética Canina, especialistas en perros y gatos", a Harry le pareció algo frívolo una estética para perros, y Draco pensó que era una idea genial. La señorita que los recibió vio a Shadow con una mirada entre compasiva e interesada.

—Bienvenidos, ¿Les interesa contratar alguno de nuestros servicios para su amigo? —.

Draco hablo primero.

—Si señorita, nuestra mascota requiere acicalamiento intensivo, quizás un masaje y recorte de pelo, un pedicure estaría bien—.

—Tenemos un paquete completo que incluye además del masaje, baño, corte de pelo, pedicure, algo de comer y beber para su amigo. También lo perfumamos y podemos ponerle uno de estos collares a su elección—.

—Si, ese paquete estaría bien, póngale el collar verde con rojo ¿En cuánto tiempo estará listo? —.

—Sería una hora y media aproximadamente—.

—Bien, vendremos por él en dos horas, le dejo el pago por adelantado—.

Harry solo vio como el rubio sacaba un billete de 100 libras y le decía a la empleada que guardara el cambio. Ambos salieron de la estética para reunirse con Severus que estaba unos cuantos negocios atrás.

—Es mucho el costo Draco, además yo podía haberlo pagado, no era necesario que gastaras de tu dinero—.

—Oye, es tan perro mío como tuyo, déjame mimarlo un poco, además el dinero mágico equivale a mucho del muggle, si me decidiera a vivir en el mundo muggle, mi pequeña fortuna me duraría hasta mi vejez—.

Alcanzaron a Severus en una cafetería donde lo estaba acompañando el profesor Lupin, desde aquella cena; el profesor había estado visitándolos periódicamente, Harry ya estaba enterado del porqué, Remus Lupin había sido amigo de su padre y madre durante la escuela, Severus le contaba muchas historias sobre su madre, pero casi ninguna de su padre, así que Remus estaba encantado de contarle todo lo que podía sobre su padre, aunque a veces, Harry notaba que a su tío Severus le daba un ligero tic cuando hablaban de sus "aventuras" en la escuela.

Estaban teniendo una charla amena sobre una vez que su padre tuvo el cabello verde gracias a que cierto Slytherin le había deslizado un poco de una poción en su jugo de calabaza en el desayuno. Esta vez no hubo el tic acostumbrado y Harry por fin supo porque su tío casi no quería hablar de su padre.

—¿No te llevabas bien con papá? —.

—Podría decirse Harry, teníamos una ligera "enemistad"; en esa época éramos unos niños, y ambos éramos inmaduros y tercos, quizás si nuestras circunstancias hubieran sido otras... pero bueno... no es algo que me guste recordar—.

—Créeme que fue una sorpresa para mí saber que tú eras quien cuidaba a Harry, Severus. Albus me dijo que fuiste tú quien peleo su custodia y que incluso le desobedeciste. Nunca lo hubiera creído de ti—Remus si noto el tic nervioso de Severus y la mirada de ligero odio dirigida hacia él.

—Profesor, entonces ¿Usted fue quien quiso cuidar a Harry? ¿Por qué? —Draco preguntaba intrigado, siempre pensó que después de que los padres de Harry fallecieran, de alguna forma quizás el nombre del profesor estaba como tutor de su amigo.

—Porque quería hacerlo Draco, tengo mis razones, pero aún no estoy listo para externarlas, y espero que comprendas eso Harry—Severus había adoptado ese rostro que Harry había visto pocas veces en su tío, dolor.

—Entiendo—.

Luego de eso, la tarde continuo sin ninguna mención de las razones de Severus para haber peleado por la custodia de Harry. Cuando ya llevaban poco menos de dos horas en el café, Severus pago la cuenta y todos se fueron a recoger a Shadow de su "cita". Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por un perro irreconocible, su pelo negro estaba lustroso y su pelaje olía a menta, se veía muy feliz de verlos y les agitaba la cola vigorosamente.

—¿Un collar rojo y verde? —.

—Gryffindor y Slytherin, profesor—.

Remus se quedó un momento paralizado al ver al can, se veía casi como... pero eso era imposible, su antiguo compañero debía haber perdido esa habilidad luego de estar tanto tiempo junto a los Dementores. De todos modos, intento leer la mente del perro, y solo encontró pensamientos acerca de corretear a cierta ardilla que estaba en un árbol frente a la estética en ese momento. Remus se relajó, al parecer solo era un perro y decidió enviar sus sospechas hasta el rincón más recóndito de su mente.

—Así que este es Shadow, me lo imaginaba diferente—.

—Si, este saco de pulgas es Shadow, salvo a Harry y Draco de un grupo de bravucones, y como nadie lo reclamo, decidimos quedárnoslo—.

Shadow aun le gruñía a Remus, pero empezaba a sentirse algo más relajado luego de ver que Remus intentaba acariciarle la cabeza y pudo más los cariños del profesor de ojos color miel sobre su cabeza que su reticencia. Al final, Shadow también empezó a trotar al lado de Remus y la comitiva iba de regreso a Privet Drive.

Ya de vuelta en la casa, Remus era seguido ahora por el antes esquivo Shadow, no se le despegaba por ningún motivo. Remus había pasado de ser un total desconocido para Harry a una presencia regular en su vida gracias a las visitas cada vez más regulares que hacía, y con el inminente regreso a Hogwarts, estaba seguro de que podría conocerlo mejor. Después de todo, aún tenía muchas preguntas acerca de sus padres.

* * *

Era hora de volver a Hogwarts, Draco y Harry estaban colocando sus baúles en el portaequipaje mientras Shadow los miraba curioso, tenía su collar con su plaquita listo, Severus tuvo que pedir un permiso especial para Shadow con Dumbledore, ya que el perro se negaba a separarse de sus humanos. Así que el perro traía colgado además de su plaquita, una placa con el escudo de Hogwarts indicando que estaba autorizado para entrar en los terrenos del colegio.

Ron y Hermione estaban ligeramente peleados, Harry y Draco los habían encontrado en el callejón Diagon hace una semana cuando fueron a comprar las cosas para su siguiente año, Hermione acompaño a Ron a comprar un tónico para ratas, ya que Scabbers había estado sintiéndose mal, Hermione presentía que quizás eran los últimos días de Scabbers y Ron le decía que no dijera esas cosas... en resumidas cuentas, cuando Ron pago por el tónico, un gato se puso a perseguir a Scabbers y esta se fue a esconder, Hermione compro el gato, que se llamaba Crookshanks y desde ese día las peleas por las mascotas eran constantes. Así que Draco y Harry hicieron lo que cualquier buen amigo haría, se fueron al vagón más alejado de ellos.

Se sentaron en el último vagón donde para su sorpresa encontraron al profesor Lupin echándose una siesta, en cuanto lo vio, Shadow se acurruco a los pies del profesor y se quedó dormido en el piso. Cuando paso la bruja con el carrito de golosinas, compraron varias cosas y guardaron un par de ranas de chocolate para el profesor, sabían que eran sus favoritas porque se acabó las cajas que guardaba Severus en su casa. Un par de horas después, Ron y Hermione se les unieron en el vagón, luego de una pelea por las mascotas. Crabbe y Goyle esperaban afuera del vagón unos minutos después de que llegaron Neville y Theo, al parecer extrañaban un poco al rubio, ya que estaban acostumbrados a seguirlo.

—Ya pásense par de trolls—Les dijo Draco, con cierto deje de cariño. A lo cual, ambos respondieron sentándose en el cubículo mirando con avidez los dulces antes de que Harry les dijera que tomaran algo.

Marcus y Oliver pasaron a saludarlos y luego recibieron las visitas de los gemelos, todos los visitantes le decían a Draco cuanto lamentaban la decisión de su padre, el rumor de que el príncipe de Slytherin había sido sacado de la familia Malfoy se había regado como pólvora entre el alumnado, pero esto no pareció afectar su estatus dentro de Slytherin.

Todo parecía ir bien cuando el expreso se paró abruptamente; afuera el cielo se oscureció como noche cerrada y el frio del invierno parecía haber llegado todo de improviso, algo muy malo considerando que apenas estaban a final del verano.

Las luces del vagón se apagaron y por las ventanas se podía ver una figura con capucha, casi a manera de mortaja, recordaba a esas imágenes muggles de la muerte, excepto que esta no tenía una guadaña. La figura se acercó hasta ellos y se colocó en la puerta del cubículo. Harry alcanzo a oír un grito mientras sentía un frio que parecía provenir de sus huesos, parecía que la sangre se le había congelado y lo último que oyó antes de desvanecerse fue a una mujer gritando su nombre.

Había pasado, quizás unos minutos cuando Harry logro abrir los ojos, Hermione estaba dándole ligeros golpes con la mano en la cara para tratar de despertarlo.

—Ya me desperté Hermione, deja de golpear mi cara—.

—Lo siento Harry, es que no reaccionabas, te desmayaste—.

—¿Qué era esa cosa? —.

—Un Dementor, son los custodios de Azkaban, estaban buscando a Black—Contesto Lupin mientras repartía trozos de chocolate—Vamos, cómanlo, les ayudara—.

—Profesor, ¿El chocolate para qué es? —Pregunto Draco.

—Ayudará a que se recuperen de los efectos del Dementor—.

—Hermione, Ron, ayúdenme entonces, Harry y yo compramos varias ranas de chocolate, dénselas a los cubículos de al lado, seguro fueron afectados por esa criatura también—.

Shadow se acercó con una caja en el hocico y se la dio a Hermione.

—Su perro es muy listo—.

Shadow le brindo a Hermione un ladrido que parecía de suficiencia, para luego irse junto a Harry mientras ponía su cabeza en las rodillas del chico, brindándole su mudo apoyo.

En cuanto llegaron al andén ya estaba Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey y el profesorado en pleno, esperándolos, los profesores llamaban a sus casas para que se organizaran, Hagrid llamaba a los de primer año, mientras los jefes de casa repartían pedazos de chocolate y los iban ubicando en los carruajes para llegar al castillo. Severus estaba bastante furioso, a los ojos inexpertos podría parecer frío e impasible como siempre, pero para cierto grupo de Gryffindor y Slytherin era evidente que estaba hirviéndole la sangre de furia, y la siempre vivaz mirada de Dumbledore estaba teñida de una frialdad hasta entonces desconocida por los alumnos, eso parecía repetirse en el profesorado, pequeños destellos de furia, rabia, miradas que decían más que nada, incluso la siempre tranquila profesora Sprout se veía indignada mientras les daba chocolate a sus alumnos.

Cuando tocó el turno de Harry y compañía de subir a su carruaje, Shadow insistió en sentarse junto a él. Mientras el carruaje los llevaba a Hogwarts, Harry les pregunto a sus amigos sobre lo que había pasado mientras estaba inconsciente. Hermione empezó a explicarle rápidamente.

—El profesor Lupin le dijo al Dementor "Ninguno de nosotros esconde a Sirius Black bajo la capa. Vete". Incluso Shadow empezó a gruñirle, pero la criatura no se iba, así que el profesor algo extraño con su varita... —.

—Sí compañero; era algo como un humo blanco, pero parece que a la cosa esa no le gustaba y se empezó a retirar—.

—¿Y quién gritaba? —.

—Harry... nadie gritaba—.

—Hermione, oí un grito, alguien gritaba mi nombre—.

—En serio Harry, nadie estaba gritando, pero si había algo raro en el ambiente, sentí mucho frío y luego era como si... como si... —.

—Era como si no pudiera volver a ser feliz. Así se sentía el ambiente cuando estaba la criatura esa—Termino Ron.

—¿En serio nadie estaba gritando? —.

—Nadie Harry—Harry se quedó callado luego de que Ron confirmo eso.

Ya en el gran comedor y luego de la selección donde se enteró que su "fan N° 1", Colin Creevey, tenía un hermano, Denis; y este también quedo en Gryffindor, el director por fin dio el discurso que marcaba que pronto estarían en sus cómodas camas.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts un año más, estoy seguro de que todos ya están desesperados por dormir, así que seré breve, tenemos dos nombramientos este año, el profesor Remus Lupin que impartirá DCAO, y Rubeus Hagrid que desde este año dará la clase de "Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas". Pasando a un tópico más serio, este año Hogwarts albergara algunos de los custodios de Azkaban—Dijo esto como escupiendo veneno gracias a la fuga de Sirius Black—Mientras estén aquí, les conminó a no darles motivos para que los agredan, no está en la naturaleza del Dementor reconocer inocentes de culpables, así que no les den motivo para acercarse a ustedes. Y sin más; todos a dormir ¡Hop, hop! —.

Harry iba con Ron y Hermione camino a su sala común, con Shadow siguiéndolos; cuando fueron interceptados por McGonagall y Snape.

—Necesito hablar con usted señorita Granger—.

—Y yo necesito hablar con usted señor Potter—.

Ron se fue a la sala común mientras Hermione seguía a la profesora hacia su despacho y Harry era llevado hacia las mazmorras seguido por el perro. En cuanto llegaron al despacho, Severus dejo su pose de profesor.

—Harry, ¿Estás bien? Me dijo Lupin que te desmayaste en el tren—.

—Si tío, parece que fue por el Dementor, pero Remus nos dio a todos un poco de chocolate, antes de que llegáramos al andén. Así que estoy bien, me siento bien.

—Bueno, al menos déjame checarte para quedarme tranquilo—.

Con algunos hechizos de diagnóstico, Severus empezó a relajarse. Y Harry decidió contarle algo más.

—Tío, antes de desmayarme, oí un grito, decían mi nombre, creo que era un grito de mujer—.

—¿Y qué decía quien gritaba? —.

—A Harry no—El tic nervioso de Severus no pasó desapercibido por Harry—¿Qué paso tío? ¿Por qué te pones así? —.

—No es nada Harry, solo sigo preocupado por los Dementores, promete que te mantendrás lejos de ellos—.

—Bueno, ¿Puede Shadow dormir conmigo hoy? —.

—Está bien, pero mañana no te quejes de que te pego las pulgas—.

Shadow le gruño levemente a Severus y acompaño a Harry y al "saco de pulgas" hasta la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor. Apenas cruzaron Harry y el perro el retrato. Severus se fue directo al despacho de Lupin.

* * *

Ya en su cuarto en la torre, Harry se puso su pijama y se acomodó en su cama con Shadow al lado, estaba agotado y no tardó mucho en dormirse acurrucado por su amigo peludo. En cuanto la respiración de Harry se acompaso, Shadow se fue bajando de la cama, todo lo lentamente que pudo, reviso rápidamente el cuarto y empezó a buscar algo afanosamente en cada cama, hasta que la vio dormida en la almohada del compañero de aventuras de Harry, Scabbers.

Dormía con la misma respiración acompasada que el resto, Shadow iba directo hacia ella cuando una bola de pelos color naranja se puso entre él y la rata. Crookshanks lo miro largamente y el perro no necesito traducción, aún no era el momento de divertirse con la rata. El gato lo miro irse de nuevo a la cama de Harry y acurrucarse a su lado. Crookshanks se fue por la ventana, no sin antes mirar de nueva cuenta a Shadow, transmitiéndole silenciosamente que tuviera paciencia. Los dos animales de compañía, sabían que había algo raro con esa rata y era mejor esperar.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de que Black no puede entrar a Hogwarts? —.

—Seguro, seguro... no. Pero paso 12 años en Azkaban, todo rastro de magia que pudiera tener, debió ser eliminado por la constante exposición a los Dementores, eso elimina el uso de magia para entrar al castillo, pero no descarto que pueda entrar por otros medios—.

—¿Cómo cierto túnel bajo el sauce boxeador? —.

—Por ejemplo, pero aun cuando pudiera usar ese túnel, ¿Cómo traspasaría las barreras del castillo y a los Dementores apostados a las entradas? —.

—En eso tienes un punto. Los Dementores son una pesadilla viviente. Por cierto, Harry menciono algo sobre el encuentro con el Dementor en el tren, dice que escucho un grito de mujer cuando el Dementor estuvo cerca de él. La mujer decía "A Harry no"—.

—¿Crees qué?... —.

—Podría ser, tenía un año apenas cuando sucedió. Quizás si guardo un recuerdo de esa noche y los Dementores lo activan—.

—Eso es malo, esas criaturas sacan a flote tus peores recuerdos y ese recuerdo es especialmente malo—.

—Creo que necesitaremos mucho chocolate este año Lupin, tengo ese presentimiento—.


	24. Una nueva optativa

**23.- Una nueva optativa**

* * *

Después del incidente en el tren, ya nadie dudaba de la capacidad de Remus Lupin como profesor de DCAO, Harry había oído que era muy buena su clase, pero hasta ese día iba a tener la oportunidad de ver al profesor impartiéndola. Ahora estaba con el resto de su clase, esperando entrar, los Slytherin venían acercándose y saludo a Draco y Theo en cuanto los vio.

—¿De qué creen que trate? —Pregunto Theo.

—No lo sé, cuando iba a la casa no hablaba mucho sobre las clases, más bien se ponía a recordar sus días de escuela con Harry y Severus—Dijo Draco rápidamente.

—Pero eran historias muy divertidas, ¡no lo niegues rubio! —.

—No lo niego cararajada, pero Theo pregunto si sabíamos qué tipo de clases va a dar el profesor Lupin y no vimos nada de eso en sus visitas ¿O sí? —.

La conversación termino en cuanto la figura del profesor entro al aula, todos empezaron a buscar un lugar y el profesor Lupin los detuvo.

—La clase de hoy va a ser práctica, así que no es necesario que busquen un lugar, pero agradecería que pongan los pupitres todos juntos contra la pared, necesitaremos espacio para la clase de hoy—.

Rápidamente, los alumnos pusieron los pupitres tal como les indico el profesor y este iba acercando un ropero hasta el frente del escritorio.

—Bien, todos hagan una fila y pónganse enfrente de este ropero—.

Los chicos hicieron la fila tal como les pidió el profesor, aunque sin orden, había Gryffindor alternando con Slytherin.

—Ahora, todos con las varitas listas. Dentro de este ropero hay una criatura llamada boggart ¿Alguien sabe que es un boggart? —.

Hermione levanto la mano rápidamente.

—Un boggart es un ser de forma cambiante capaz de transformarse en la imagen de lo que más teme uno—.

—Bien, 2 puntos para Gryffindor. Ahora, ¿Alguien puede decirme porque es una ventaja enfrentarlo en grupo? —.

Draco levanto la mano.

—Porque así el boggart no sabe exactamente en qué transformarse—.

—Muy bien. 2 puntos para Slytherin. Lo que vamos a hacer este día es aprender a enfrentar a un boggart, hay un conjuro sencillo para hacerlo, repitan ¡ _Riddikulus_! —Todos repitieron el hechizo—Bien, el conjuro solo es la mitad de lo que se debe hacer, el conjuro en si debe transformar al boggart en algo gracioso para nosotros, la risa es lo que debilita y destruye un boggart, así que al momento de lanzar el conjuro debemos concentrarnos en convertir nuestro más grande temor en algo gracioso para nosotros. Así que todos quiero que se concentren en eso, piensen en su más grande temor e imagínenlo de forma graciosa. Ahora, los iré pasando al frente y quiero que se concentren y digan el conjuro, Neville, empiezas tú—.

Neville se veía nervioso, pensó en que antes de hacerse amigo de Harry, su más grande temor era el profesor Snape, pero luego de lo sucedido en la cámara del espejo, el profesor solo lo intimidaba un poco pero ya no le temía, luego estaba su abuela, pero también se había relajado mucho y ya no era tan estricta, lo cual hizo que ya no viera a su abuela como alguien tan estricto. Pensó y pensó hasta que lo encontró, y pensó en algo humillante para ella.

Neville se acercó al ropero y en cuanto el boggart salió, ya había pensado en lo que quería hacer. El boggart salió rápidamente y se transformó en una mujer de cabellos negros con ropa del mismo color, muy bella pero cuya cara no reflejaba nada más que odio y locura.

 _—¡Riddikulus!_ —.

En cuanto Neville lanzo el conjuro, la mujer estaba vestida con ropa muggle y le había hecho trenzas en su cabello, mientras llevaba en brazos un peluche de unicornio y tenis rosas con brillos. La mujer-boggart se cubrió todo lo que pudo y regreso al ropero.

—Bien hecho Neville, ahora, ¡El que sigue! —.

Uno a uno iban pasando, el boggart de Ron era una araña enorme y peluda a la que le quito las patas y rodo por el suelo, el de Theo era una arpía a la cual la vistió con la túnica de Dumbledore, cuando tocó el turno de Draco, quien se materializo fue su padre diciéndole que era una vergüenza para su familia y Draco lo dejo calvo, el rubio dejo escapar un par de lágrimas que solo Harry noto, y cuando llego su turno, el boggart se convirtió en una bola negra que no podía tomar una forma definida, cambia entre su tío Severus muerto, el profesor Quirrell cuando se quitó el turbante, un joven de cabello negro, una serpiente enorme, y al final, tomo la figura de un Dementor, en cuya capucha se podía divisar un par de ojos rojos.

El profesor sintió rápidamente como los estudiantes se inquietaban y se paró frente a Harry diciendo el conjuro, una pelota plateada apareció frente al profesor y esta se desinflo estallando finalmente en volutas de humo.

—Bien, es todo por hoy, para la siguiente clase quiero un ensayo de 30 centímetros sobre los boggart, sería todo, 2 puntos para cada uno de los que paso y nos vemos en la siguiente clase—.

Casi todos empezaron a irse excepto Harry que estaba como en shock, Draco iba a quedarse, pero el profesor Lupin le dijo con una mirada que se quedara tranquilo, y Ron y Hermione se lo llevaron dejando a Harry a solas con el profesor. Este le tendió una barra de chocolate y Harry por fin reacciono, empezando a comer el chocolate.

—G-gr-gracias profesor—Aun le costaba trabajo hablar, pero empezaba a sentirse mejor con el chocolate.

—De nada Harry, ahora ¿Podrías explicarme que fueron todos esos...? No sé cómo llamarlos, rostros, imágenes, eran muchos, algunos eran lógicos, pero otros... es como si no tuvieras un temor definido, le temes a varias cosas, pero ninguna de ellas es tu mayor temor... —.

—No sé qué tanto sabe sobre mi profesor... —.

—Remus, llámame Remus, solo soy profesor cuando estén más alumnos, ¿De acuerdo Harry? —.

—Está bien... Remus. Creo que me siento mejor—.

—Bien, ¿Crees que puedas hablarme de tu... boggart? —.

—Yo, creo que es por lo de los últimos dos años, primero pensé en que lo que más temía era ver a mi tío muerto, luego recordé lo que paso en mi primer año con el profesor Quirrell, su cuerpo lo compartía con Voldemort, y el año pasado, una de mis amigas fue "poseída" por un espíritu atrapado en un diario, y este espíritu era Voldemort de joven, él tenía un basilisco, y luego recordé al Dementor del tren, pero imagine que incluso Voldemort podía estar dentro de una de esas criaturas, desde ayer no he dejado de pensar en Voldemort, pero no en él específicamente sino en que él no se detendrá hasta verme muerto, y eso me da más miedo que nada, pero no es algo que tenga una forma definida, ¿Cierto? —.

—Tranquilo, de hecho, eso es muy lógico tomando en cuenta tu historia, pensé que Voldemort saldría de la capucha del Dementor y por eso destruí el boggart, no quería que tus compañeros entraran en pánico, pero lo que has dicho es... revelador Harry... habla de que tu mayor temor es que esta situación nunca paré, pero no le tienes miedo a él, sino a sus acciones, y eso es... no lo sé describir... tu tío ha hecho un excelente trabajo contigo, y por lo que llegue a oír, te has enfrentado a él de forma muy valiente... —.

—No es valor, es... solo... no puedo permitir que él lo logre, ¿Sabes? Puede hacerle daño a mi familia, a mis amigos y quien sabe a cuantos más, y yo solo... siento que es lo correcto, se todo lo que él hizo, imagino lo que puede hacer, y eso me enferma y yo... no puedo permitírselo. Solo no puedo—.

—Eres más especial de lo que imagine, te pareces a tu padre y tienes su valor, pero posees los ojos y la determinación de tu madre, pero por, sobre todo, tienes un alma muy buena, y buscas la paz, pero no le huyes a la guerra, y ese carácter solo te lo pudo dar una persona, Severus ha sido un excelente padre contigo—.

—Es gracioso que lo digas Remus, así lo veo, pero lo llamo tío porque a veces pienso que si le digo papá es como usurpar el lugar de mi padre-padre—.

—Bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí, te daré una nota para tu siguiente clase... y Harry... puedes visitarme en mi despacho cuando quieras, si necesitas hablar o solo quieres pasar el rato, no dudes en buscarme ¿Lo harás? —.

—Si, gracias Remus—.

Remus le extendió un pedazo de pergamino a Harry y lo acompaño a la salida. Harry se despidió con un gesto y salió del aula. Remus vio alejarse al que de haber estado vivos James y Lily Potter sería su "sobrino" y pensó que, a pesar de todo, a pesar de su renuencia hacia Severus, este había sido un excelente padre y mentor para Harry. Ya lo había investigado, con Dumbledore, con todos los profesores, incluso con Arthur y Molly Weasley, luego al visitar la casa donde vivían, se dio cuenta que Severus Snape había procurado darle una vida "lo más normal posible" a Harry, y su cachorro había crecido feliz, amado y protegido, y sabía que Severus amaba a ese niño como a su propio hijo, aunque él nunca lo dijera en voz alta. Por eso estaba decidido a ir a ver esas "clases de defensa" que tenía su cachorro cada sábado, sospechaba que Severus sabía mucho más de lo que decía y estaba preparando a Harry para darle las mejores herramientas, porque algo era seguro, Voldemort no pararía hasta que Harry muriera.

* * *

Dado que Draco estaba emancipado, ya no necesitaba el permiso de su padre para tomar parte en las clases de defensa que daba Severus Snape. Desde el año pasado, Draco estuvo muy interesado en aprender a la par que sus amigos, no era secreto que el profesor Snape daba esas clases solo para Harry al inicio, pero dado que Ron se había sumado y luego Hermione, luego Neville y ahora Draco, había varios alumnos interesados en aprender, después de todo, veían al grupo de Gryffindor aumentar sus habilidades de forma impresionante.

Hermione había perfeccionado un hechizo _bombarda_ de tal forma que las piedras que usaban como blanco quedaban reducidas a un muy fino polvo, el _incendio_ de Ron tardaba en ser apagado y podía derretir metal rápidamente, Neville era la gran sorpresa para Severus, ya que el joven podía lanzar un poderoso _Incarcerous_ , la maldición solo debía atar al receptor del mismo, pero el de Neville incluso ponía una mordaza y un antifaz que bloqueaba la vista de la víctima del maleficio. Pero Harry era su preferido, no solo por ser su "sobrino" sino porque Harry desarrollaba cada hechizo de forma precisa, la muestra de eso era el potente _Diffindo_ que ocupo con el basilisco, ese hechizo en particular solo debía hacer un corte, más bien superficial, pero el de Harry había cercenado por completo la cabeza de la serpiente, su _Sectumsempra_ apenas había hecho daño en el reptil, así que ahora estaba intrigado por el verdadero límite de su "hijo adoptivo". Y ahora se sumaba Draco a la ecuación, el joven Malfoy estaba dando muestras de tener determinación y constancia, y aún era pronto para ver cual hechizo era el que imprimía toda su fuerza.

Remus Lupin estaba observando toda la clase con interés, viendo el nivel de los chicos, entendía un poco el por qué Severus había empezado a darle ese "entrenamiento" a Harry a tan corta edad, Remus conocía el pasado de Severus y él también sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Voldemort fuera otra vez tras él, y que no le importaría pasar por encima de los amigos de Harry, así que la consecuencia lógica era preparar también a los amigos de Harry, pero Remus tuvo una idea que esperaba, Severus, pudiera apreciar y quizás aceptar como algo positivo.

Primero tenía que hablar con Dumbledore.

* * *

—No es una mala idea Remus, después de todo, Voldemort ya ha atacado en dos ocasiones y ahora con Black suelto, aunque no estoy seguro de esto último... —.

—¿De qué exactamente Albus? —.

—De Sirius Black. No pienso que el venga tras Harry, de hecho, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea culpable, sé que toda la evidencia lo incriminaba, pero... no lo sé, es solo una corazonada—.

Remus suspiro, ya que el director acababa de exponer justamente lo que él sentía.

—Yo siento lo mismo, pero aun cuando no fuera culpable, ha pasado 12 años en Azkaban, ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que su mente no se ha perdido por completo? ¿De qué reconocerá a Harry como el hijo de sus mejores amigos? ¿Y si él no los traiciono? ¿Entonces quién era el guardián secreto? Ni siquiera lo supiste tu Albus—.

—¿Sabes Remus? Por el momento concentrémonos en el presente, y el presente dice que estos niños deben tener todas las herramientas posibles, así que tu idea es muy buena, ojalá a Severus se lo parezca—.

—Ya debería estar aquí—.

—No debe tardar, siempre pasa a darle las buenas noches a Harry en la torre de Gryffindor, ¡Ah! Y hablando de él... —.

La puerta se abrió y el maestro de pociones entro con sus acostumbrados movimientos casi felinos.

—Albus, Lupin—.

—Remus, Severus, Remus. Insistió Remus—.

—Aún no me acostumbro, Remus. Bien, ¿Para qué fui llamado? —.

—Remus, dile lo que me dijiste—.

—Bueno Severus, vi tu clase hoy y veo que Harry y sus amigos han alcanzado un nivel excepcional en hechizos defensivos y de ataque... —.

—Si, pensé que Harry debía tener todo tipo de conocimiento y más siendo un blanco en potencia por el señor tenebroso. Y sus amigos al ser, pues, amigos de él, también se convierten en blancos, así que me pareció lo indicado el prepararlos también para que pudieran defenderse—.

—Y bueno, yo pensé que Harry no es el único blanco de quien-tu-sabes... el resto del alumnado corre ese mismo peligro—.

—Supongo que estas sugiriendo que "extienda" el alcance de mi "clase" al resto del alumnado ¿Correcto? —.

—Sí, pero solo a alumnos que tercero en adelante, los de primer y segundo año creo que aún no tienen las habilidades que Harry empezó a desarrollar desde antes de su educación formal, y supongo que sus amigos fueron a esta clase desde primer año—.

—Sí, eso es correcto. Por mí no habría problema, si pueden agendarla los sábados, es el único día realmente disponible que tengo y necesitaría que tú me ayudaras Lupin, no pienso tratar con tantos alumnos juntos, además de que tendríamos que dar cuatro clases ese día. Una para cada grado, no conviene mezclarlos—.

—...Además de que necesitamos que sus padres autoricen su asistencia, mi "clase" no es para cualquiera, deben estar conscientes de la enorme cantidad de esfuerzo que requerirán y no quiero que vayan con sus padres a quejarse, esa responsiva, eliminaría cualquier malentendido futuro. Y no es algo que se me acaba de ocurrir Remus, Hermione, Ron, y Neville tienen la autorización desde que les estoy dando esta clase—.

—Bien, supongo que está bien, entonces ¿Te parece hacer el anuncio de esta "clase optativa" el lunes? —.

—Sí, da un margen hasta el jueves para inscribirse y reunámonos el viernes para organizar la primera sesión, y antes de retirarme, revisa los hechizos defensivos, estoy seguro de que hay algunos que podríamos modificar para maximizar su potencia. Albus, Remus, si ya no me necesitan para nada más me retiro—.

Severus Snape salió del despacho del director de la misma forma que cuando entro, dejando tras de sí a un Remus sorprendido de la facilidad con que había aceptado esta nueva "optativa".

—No se parece mucho al Severus que conocí—.

—Cambio mucho desde que tomo la tutela de Harry y más cuando borro su marca—.

—¿Espera? ¿Qué? ¿La marca? ¿Esa marca? —.

—¿No te lo ha contado? —.

—¡No! —.

—Bueno, entonces no seré yo quien te lo diga, el mismo te lo dirá cuando lo considere correcto—.

—¡P-Pero es imposible borrarla! —.

—No, no lo es. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que hay más en este asunto de lo que Severus me ha dicho, pero confió en él, si ha guardado silencio debe tener un muy buen motivo—.

Remus se quedó pensando cuantos secretos más le faltaban por descubrir de Severus Snape. Aunque no sabía el motivo por el cual debería ocultar el hecho de ya no poseer esa horrible marca.

* * *

Shadow estaba esa noche fuera del castillo, él y Crookshanks se habían vuelto muy amigos en esa semana y estaban jugando felices de la vida cerca del sauce boxeador. Shadow se deslizo rápidamente cerca del tronco, esquivando los golpes de las ramas y presiono con su pata un nudo en las raíces del árbol, este se quedó inmóvil y el gato se acercó cauteloso a su amigo perruno.

Shadow le ladro y se metió en un agujero que estaba debajo de la raíz nudosa y Crookshanks lo siguió, trotaron casi al mismo ritmo por un túnel hasta que llegaron al final y se veía una trampilla de madera, Shadow la empujo con la cabeza y salió, estaban en una especie de casa, ruinosa, con las ventanas tapiadas y en general, una vivienda deplorable.

Shadow continúo trotando por la casa hasta llegar a donde en otros tiempos debió estar una especie de taller, ahí, había todo tipo de trebejos, pero el perro buscaba solo uno, una jaula de color plata, que, a pesar del tiempo y la suciedad, no parecía haber envejecido ni un solo día. Entre Shadow y Crookshanks la sacaron de donde estaba y Shadow se la llevo de vuelta al castillo cargándola en su hocico.


	25. Favorito

**24.- Favorito**

* * *

El anuncio de la clase especial fue recibido con, digamos, demasiado entusiasmo por parte de los alumnos, prácticamente todos los alumnos a partir de tercero se habían inscrito y ya estaban enviando lechuzas a sus padres para obtener el permiso necesario. Los despachos de Snape y Lupin recibían visitas a diario entregando los pergaminos ya firmados, y todos tuvieron que ser sometidos a los hechizos para revelar trampas, solo un par de ellos fueron falsificados, los demás habían sido autorizados. Quizás era por la paranoia de que Sirius Black podía atacar a quien sea.

Lupin estaba ahora el día viernes, luego de la cena, organizando las primeras clases del día siguiente. Snape ya tenía un programa que seguía desde el principio, Harry estaba en una especie de modulo "defensivo", ya había tenido clases de defensa muggle, rastreo, y ocultamiento, además de practica de hechizos "comunes", y ahora este módulo era para aprender a usar esos hechizos comunes como "defensa", el siguiente serían hechizos de ataque. Severus había organizado muy bien esta clase defensiva.

—Remus, creo que lo mejor es que te encargues primero de los de tercero y cuarto y luego me asistas con los de quinto a séptimo, no quiero juntar ningún grado hasta ver si están en el mismo nivel de hechizos, DCAO y encantamientos, el nivel que tienen en la escuela no cuenta para estas clases, aunque ayuda—.

—Me sorprende lo estructurada que tienes esta clase cuando solo pensabas dársela a Harry—.

—No era solo para él, he estado pidiéndole a Dumbledore que me diera la oportunidad de dar DCAO, pero nunca ha escuchado mi petición—.

—Pues pienso que serias un excelente profesor de DCAO, Harry está por encima del nivel en cuanto a hechizos defensivos y vi a sus amigos, los has guiado muy bien para mejorar sus habilidades innatas—.

Los esquemas que tenía Severus para cada clase eran excelentes, no había más que seguirlos y ya, tenían todo resuelto.

—Creo que no tendremos ningún problema Severus, prácticamente ya está hecho todo el trabajo—.

—Aun así, no te confíes Remus, los niños a veces son muy difíciles, sobre todo cuando se trata de dejar las varitas—.

—Bueno, ya veremos mañana—.

* * *

—Retiro lo dicho Severus, es como tratar de educar a duendecillos de Cornualles—.

—Vamos Remus, estoy seguro de que puedes con unos cuantos niños—.

Remus nunca pensó que los niños podían ser tan renuentes al ejercicio muggle, solo les había pedido que corrieran un poco y se habían comportado como niños pequeños. Le estaban empezando a dar dolor de cabeza. Severus observaba algo alejado la escena hasta que sintió que ya había tenido suficiente y dijo con su modulada, siseante y fría voz.

—¡Todos formen una fila! ¡Van a correr 10 vueltas a la pista! ¿Creen que Black u otro mago oscuro solo usara su varita contra ustedes? ¡Ellos se moverán! ¡Y ustedes deben ser tan rápidos y ágiles como ellos! ¡Incluso más!, ahora no quiero más insulsas quejas, ¡Muévanse! —.

A la orden de Severus, todos los alumnos empezaron a trotar y luego a correr, Severus se volteó hacia Remus con una sonrisa de suficiencia y la ceja arqueada. Este último tuvo que reconocer que, aunque no le gustara mucho el método de Severus, ponía las cosas en perspectiva a los renuentes alumnos y les hacía participes de la verdad ineludible, y en última instancia ese era el fin de la escuela, prepararlos para el futuro.

Para la clase de cuarto y contra todo su buen juicio, Remus decidió ocupar algo que se negaba antes a hacer. Al ser un licántropo había cierta aura que podía usar para dominar, nunca la usaba porque la consideraba oscura, pero al ver la reacción de los de tercero ante Severus, supo que debía poder usar todos sus recursos, si no podía dominar a un grupo de niños ¿Cómo esperaba poder ayudar a Harry en el futuro a vencer a Voldemort?

Dejo que su aura oscura y ominosa fluyera entre los alumnos y aunque no dejo de ser amable y cordial, los alumnos sintieron que Remus Lupin era un profesor que era mejor no enojar. Severus enarco una ceja hacia él, dándole su aprobación a su nuevo método.

Las siguientes clases fueron más fáciles, los amigos de Harry y él mismo se integraron al grupo de quinto, ya que el nivel de avance de ellos estaba similar. Y ante la sorpresa de los de quinto, Severus tuvo necesidad de explicar el porqué de su decisión con una muestra práctica.

—Antes de que se pregunten porque están estos alumnos de tercero aquí, debo decirles que ellos están justo en el nivel que muchos de ustedes manejan en hechizos defensivos, y para que no quede duda le pediré a la señorita Granger y al señor Potter que demuestren dos hechizos, ustedes saben cuáles—.

Hermione respiro y apunto a una roca enorme que estaba cerca de ahí y lanzo una _Bombarda_ que destruyo la piedra haciéndola polvo. Los alumnos de quinto tragaron en seco. Luego Harry eligió un tronco especialmente grueso y concentro su mente en rebanar el tronco, imaginando de nuevo el cuello de esa serpiente gigante, en cuando dijo _Diffindo_ , pareció que no había pasado nada, hasta que instantes después el árbol se desplomo, mostrando un corte limpio y certero en la base del grueso tronco. Varios alumnos palidecieron.

—¿Alguna pregunta que quieran hacer sobre él porque están estos alumnos aquí? —.

Nadie dijo nada.

—Bien, entonces podemos comenzar con la clase, el profesor Lupin y yo les instruiremos en hechizos defensivos, pero no en los clásicos hechizos defensivos, muchos hechizos simples pueden ser utilizados como ataque, un ejemplo de esto es el _Diffindo_ , si se le imprime suficiente fuerza y energía mágica puede ser letal, el otro es la bombarda, que aun cuando es un hechizo defensivo clásico, solo tenía una versión simple y otra que imprimía fuerza, la _Bombarda Maxima_ , pero la señorita Granger ha demostrado que no es necesaria esta versión si se le pone suficiente magia—.

—...Ronald Weasley también ha mejorado un _Incendio_ y Neville Longbottom ha desarrollado un interesante _Incarcerous_. Y el señor Malfoy que recientemente se ha unido al módulo de hechizos defensivos ha estado probando diferentes hechizos, maldiciones y encantamientos antes de desarrollar y mejorar el que se adapte a su magia. ¿Alguna duda de lo que pretendo enseñarles? —.

Ningún estudiante hizo amago de decir algo, simplemente asintieron con la cabeza.

—Bien, profesor Lupin, haga los honores de mostrar su encantamiento estrella, creo que ese en particular les gustara y podría ser necesario si los Dementores llegan a salirse de control—.

Todos estaban expectantes ante el profesor Lupin, este se acercó al frente y pidió que se hicieran hacia atrás, tenía una seria mirada de concentración y dijo claramente ¡ _Expecto Patronum_! Apenas termino de decir esto, de la punta de su varita salió un lobo plateado que arranco jadeos de sorpresa de parte de los alumnos y de Harry y sus amigos también. Harry y Hermione ya habían leído algo sobre ese encantamiento, pero no habían tenido la oportunidad de verlo. El profesor Lupin empezó a explicar el encantamiento.

—El encantamiento patronus conjura un guardián mágico, una proyección de todos tus sentimientos alegres. El encantamiento es complicado, y muchas brujas y magos son incapaces de producir un patronus completamente corpóreo, un guardián que por lo general toma la forma del animal con el que comparten una afinidad muy profunda. Suele usarse contra Dementores y Lethifolds—.

—...Evidentemente, este encantamiento es bastante difícil de ejecutar y tarda en perfeccionarse, no son muchos los magos que pueden hacer un patronus corpóreo en una edad joven, así que cuando lleguemos a practicar este encantamiento, no se desanimen si no logran hacer un patronus corpóreo en poco tiempo. Bien, hora de practicar. Empezaremos con un sencillo _Aguamenti_ y como imprimirle fuerza para usarlo en combate—.

La clase se fue en un santiamén y tanto los alumnos de tercero como Harry y compañía, se regresaron al castillo dejando a Severus y Remus poniendo el área de la clase tal y como estaba antes de ese grupo. Los siguientes grados no fueron tan reticentes como el primero, y los de séptimo estaban más que dispuestos a practicar, así que la tarde murió rápidamente entre las practicas.

Ya de camino al gran comedor para la cena, Remus soltó la pregunta que se moría por hacer.

—¿Es cierto que ya no tienes la marca? —.

—Veo que a Albus se le ha vuelto a ir la lengua—.

—Un poco, pero porque pensó que ya me lo habías dicho. ¿Cómo lo lograste? —.

—Mira Lupin, antes de decirte nada, debes jurar que jamás se lo dirás a nadie, bueno quizás solo a un par, pero porque esas personas ya lo saben, a nadie más incluyendo a Harry, ¿Lo juras? —.

—¿Es algo malo? —.

—No exactamente pero no puedo decir más si no lo juras—.

—Está bien, lo juro—.

—Fue por Harry, el borro la marca—.

—Espera, ¿Estás diciendo que ese niño borro la marca? ¿Cómo? —.

—Dumbledore no me quería dar la custodia de Harry sin prometer hacer un hechizo vinculante, pero este tenía aunado un juramento de lealtad, en cuanto lo hice, algo paso y la marca se borró—.

—Pero eso significa solo una cosa Severus, las marcas mágicas no desaparecen a menos que jures lealtad a un mago más poderoso que el que te hizo la marca, así que eso significaría... —.

—¿Qué Harry es un mago más poderoso que Voldemort? sí, eso estoy diciendo. Y si no me equivoco, puede que incluso sea más poderoso que Albus—.

—Tienes razón, es mejor que Harry no lo sepa—.

Continuaron su camino en silencio hasta llegar al castillo, cada uno meditando en su propia mente.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron rápido y ya había llegado Halloween a Hogwarts, y con ello, el primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade, Harry solo logro ir después de prometerle a Severus no separarse de sus amigos y llevarse con él a Shadow. El perro aun le pedía tocino a Severus poniendo su pata y dando un gemido. Albus miraba con interés a Shadow cada que iba a la mesa de profesores, pero si pensaba algo en particular, nunca dijo nada.

Harry estaba comprando en Honeydukes varias cosas para su primo, y otras tantas para su dotación personal, Shadow esperaba pacientemente, salió de la tienda y se encamino a las tres escobas, Ron y Hermione iba detrás de él con sus respectivas bolsas de compras, Draco había dicho que se adelantaba a buscar una mesa y lo encontraron sentado cerca de la chimenea y una ventana.

—Excelente elección Draco—Le dijo Harry.

—Pedí bebidas para todos, espero les gusté lo que elegí—.

Shadow estaba ahora bajo la capa invisible de Harry y se recostó con el lomo hacia la chimenea.

—Cerveza de mantequilla y ponche para cuatro, aquí tienen dulzuras—Dijo la señora Rosmerta mientras les servía las bebidas y se retiraba.

Los cuatro pasaron una agradable tarde y en cuanto acabaron las bebidas y unos bocadillos que invito Hermione, se dispusieron a tomar los carruajes que los llevarían de regreso al castillo. Ya todos los alumnos estaban trepados en los carruajes cuando a mitad del camino, el frío empezó a sentirse, Harry y sus amigos sabían que esa era una mala señal, ya habían sentido ese frío antes, en el expreso. Harry asomo la cabeza fuera del carrito y los vio, un grupo de unos 4-5 Dementores que iban hacia los carruajes.

—Son Dementores, ¿Recuerdan el encantamiento _Patronus_? —Les pregunto Harry.

—Sí, pero apenas íbamos en la teoría... —.

—Pues no hay tiempo Hermione, tendremos que hacerlo sobre la marcha, así que todos concéntrense en su recuerdo más feliz y esperemos que se vayan en vez de enfrentarlos, pero si no es así, ya saben qué hacer—.

El aire rápidamente se volvió gélido y se veía el aliento de los niños cuando las figuras encapuchadas de los Dementores se detuvieron en su carruaje, Shadow les gruño fieramente y los 4 niños dijeron al unísono ¡ _Expecto Patronum_!, al principio solo salió una neblina blanca, pero cuando Harry lo lanzo por segunda vez, una figura plateada salió de su varita y envistió contra los Dementores, cuando las criaturas se retiraron, el patronus de Harry llego ante él.

—Un ciervo, ¡Un ciervo! Mi patronus en un ciervo—Harry hizo una pequeña reverencia a la plateada figura de ciervo y esta desapareció.

Cuando los carruajes por fin llegaron a Hogwarts, ya estaban esperándolos Severus y Remus.

—¿Están bien niños? —.

—Sí tío Sev—Dijeron Ron y Harry.

—Sí profesor Snape—Dijeron Draco y Hermione.

—¿Comieron chocolate? —.

—Una rana cada uno tío—Le contesto Harry.

—Bien, vayan a ver a Madame Pomfrey, que los revise y luego directo a su sala común, llévate al saco de pulgas también—Les indico Severus con esa voz tranquila pero que no admitía replica.

Severus miro como los niños y Shadow entraban al castillo y le indico a Remus que le ayudara con el resto de los alumnos, varios de ellos indicaron que intentaron hacer un patronus, pero solo salía un humo plateado y nada más, pero al parecer eso basto para alejarlos de sus carruajes, Harry fue el único que había conseguido hacer un patronus corpóreo. Los dos profesores distribuyeron chocolate y luego fueron a ver al director para informarle de la situación.

Como era de esperarse, el director estallo en furia, los cuadros de su despacho cayeron por la onda de magia que exploto y un par de vidrios de las ventanas se rompieron.

—¡Esas criaturas rastreras, podridas y miserables! —.

—Lo sabemos Albus, los Dementores son criaturas despreciables—Contesto Remus en un intento de calmar a Dumbledore.

—El director hablaba del ministro de magia y su séquito—Dijo Severus sin mostrarse ni levemente sorprendido por el arranque de furia de Dumbledore.

—¡Oh! —Exclamo Remus.

—Albus, contrólate, sabíamos que cuando Black escapo, el ministerio iba a meter su cuchara en el asunto, que pondría sus propios "guardias" con el pretexto de "cuidar" a los alumnos, afortunadamente, casi todos los alumnos usaron el encantamiento patronus y pudieron protegerse adecuadamente, y todos llegaron lo más sanos y salvos posible—.

La actitud impasible y en apariencia imperturbable de Severus pareció obrar en Dumbledore quien lentamente se calmó.

—Iré a ver a Fudge en cuanto esté más tranquilo para notificarle de esta situación y para que tome cartas en este asunto, de lo contrario, tomare este asunto en mis manos y eso no le va a gustar a Fudge. Caballeros, me siento algo indispuesto en este momento, agradezco vinieran a notificarme—.

—Hasta luego Albus—Dijo Severus, despidiéndose.

—Hasta luego señor director—Dijo Lupin y alcanzó a Severus en las escaleras.

Ninguno dijo nada, y ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos despachos, había sido una tarde muy larga.

* * *

Como no podía ser de otra forma, cada año le pasaba algo a Harry Potter, este año un maniático homicida en masa parecía ir tras él y de todo lo que se hablaba en Hogwarts era del hecho de que se había convertido en "la mascota del profesor". Para nadie era un secreto de que era el alumno favorito del profesor Snape, y todos suponían que se debía a que era su tutor y lo crió desde bebé, pero nadie nunca espero que Harry se convirtiera en el alumno favorito de otro profesor. Y ahí estaba en clase del profesor Lupin, ayudando constantemente durante las clases. Harry Potter siempre parecía ir un paso delante de todos, sabia infinidad de encantamientos, hechizos y maleficios de DCAO, tanto como de pociones, había leído muchísimos libros sobre defensa, si se obviaba su corta edad, él y el profesor Lupin podrían haber pasado por colegas de la misma materia.

Dado que ahora era el favorito de dos profesores, las burlas sobre su "cambio de estatus" no se hicieron esperar, y de esto trataba la conversación en los jardines, poco antes de la clase de, por si fuera poco, DCAO.

—En serio Hermione, no sé por qué es malo que yo le agrade al profesor, ¿Por qué tienen que decir eso de "favorito del maestro" como si fuera algo malo? —.

—Calma Harry, al menos no están hablando de ti como el año pasado, ahora es porque son un montón de inmaduros que no les gusta estudiar—.

Draco, Theo, Neville, Ginny y Ron apoyaban a Hermione, Harry, aunque era muy buen estudiante no tenía las calificaciones que tenía Hermione, pero, aun así, lo estaban molestando más a él porque el profesor Lupin le pusiera atención que a Hermione por ser un "ratón de biblioteca".

—Pues hablan mucho sobre ti, pero de todos modos esperan que sigas siendo bueno en el quidditch, solo ignóralos Harry, a los chismosos no hay manera de tratarlos más que "fingir que no existen"—Le dijo Ginny dándole unas palmaditas.

Desde el incidente de Hogsmeade, el profesor Lupin había estado pidiendo ayuda a Harry en cada clase, le pedía que lo asistiera con algunos hechizos y aprendía con muchísima celeridad, esto ocasiono que muchos de sus compañeros se sintieran, digamos, celosos de sus habilidades. La verdad de las cosas es que Harry había estudiado mucho antes esos hechizos, su tío le había dado una educación con énfasis en defensa contra las artes oscuras desde mucho antes de entrar a Hogwarts, además de que el profesor era muy entusiasta para enseñar y su forma de explicar las cosas era muy fácil, así que no le suponía mayor reto hacer bien los hechizos con un par de intentos.

Lo único que le daba algo de consuelo a Harry es que al menos ahora hablaban de él a sus espaldas por algo que no suponía un peligro a su vida o la de sus amigos, sino por algo en lo que él era bueno, tan bueno como el quidditch. Y esto era algo que a futuro podría ayudarle cuando le tocara pensar en su futuro profesional. Al menos es lo que le había dicho Hermione en un intento por hacerlo sentir mejor.

Harry y compañía ya habían llegado al salón y tomaron sus asientos habituales, cuando entro el profesor Snape y dijo que él daría la clase de ese día, ya que el profesor Lupin se encontraba indispuesto. Ese día tocaba "gorros rojos" y Severus empezó a explicar cómo identificarlos, y donde encontrarlos antes de pasar a la explicación sobre cómo combatirlos. Pero Harry empezó a hablar con Hermione sobre algo que había notado.

—Hermione, ¿Habías notado que el profesor Lupin se ha ausentado en los días que hay luna llena? —.

—Sí, pensé que era la única que lo había notado—.

—¿Crees que sea un...? Digo, es que es mucha coincidencia Hermione—.

—Lo sé, quizás deberíamos preguntarle algo al profesor Snape—.

—Justo en eso estaba pensando, nos quedamos en cuanto acabe la clase, ¿Qué opinas? —.

—Hecho—.

Harry y Hermione tenían una fuerte sospecha de que algo extraño pasaba con el profesor, sobre todo por el color de sus ojos, de un inusual color dorado, y sus ausencias coincidiendo con las fechas de luna llena, no ayudaban a calmar sus sospechas, así que esperaron a que la clase acabara antes de acercarse al profesor. Sus amigos ya iban hacia afuera y les hicieron señas de que se adelantaran, Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

—Profesor, ¿El profesor Lupin se encuentra bien? —.

—Tiene un ligero virus estomacal, nada de gravedad, estará aquí en un par de días señorita Granger—.

—Verá es que... no sé cómo decírselo, creo que el profesor Lupin tiene algo más fuerte que un virus—.

—¿De qué está hablando señorita Granger? —.

—Creemos que el profesor Lupin es un licántropo—Dijo Harry rápidamente, antes de que el valor lo abandonara.

Severus Snape palideció y por un instante estaba tan blanco como cualquier fantasma del castillo.

—¿Q-que has dicho Harry? ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? —.

—Tío, nos dimos cuenta, tiene cicatrices que coinciden con garras, aunque él diga que es por las criaturas de Hagrid, luego siempre se desaparece en las fechas que hay luna llena y esta el color de sus ojos, el color dorado es signo de licantropía, lo leí en uno de esos libros que tenemos en la casa—.

Severus supo que alguno de esos dos se daría cuenta tarde o temprano, pero no pensó que los dos al mismo tiempo, esperaba convencerlos de que estaba todo en su imaginación, pero eso no funcionaría con estos dos chicos en particular. Así que opto por decir la verdad. Suspiro.

—Es cierto Harry—.

—¿Es un hombre lobo? —.

—Sí, lo es—.

—¿El abuelo lo sabe? —.

—Sí—.

—¿No le importa que sea un hombre lobo? —.

—No—.

—¿No piensa que Remus sea peligroso? —.

—No—.

—¿Toma la poción matalobos? —.

—Sí, yo mismo se la suministro—.

—Está bien—.

Severus estaba sorprendido, esperaba quizás más resistencia de parte de Harry, pero no fue así, parecía aceptar la condición de su profesor de forma muy tranquila y natural.

—Harry ¿Te importa a ti que Remus sea un licántropo? —.

—No, si toma la matalobos, es inofensivo—.

—Opino lo mismo profesor, es un excelente maestro, y no debería ser discriminado solo por una condición de la cual él no es culpable—Agrego Hermione.

—¿Están de acuerdo en que nadie debe saber sobre esto? ¿Verdad? —.

—De nuestros labios no saldrá ni una palabra profesor—Dijo Hermione mientras Harry asentía.

—Aunque me gustaría hablar con Remus cuando este otra vez en condiciones, tío—.

—Bueno, eso será hasta dentro de un par de días, así que, por lo mientras, deben ir a su siguiente clase—.

Los chicos se despidieron y salieron hacia su siguiente clase, Severus se quedó pensando en que debió imaginar que Harry tenía mucho de Lily en su carácter, no juzgaba a las personas por lo que eran, sino por quienes eran. Y se enorgulleció de eso.


	26. ¿Misterios resueltos?

**25.- ¿Misterios resueltos?**

* * *

Severus y Harry ese año habían decidido celebrar navidad en casa, la decisión se debió más que nada a una noticia acerca de Sirius Black, donde se decía que se le había visto en un poblado cercano a Hogsmeade. La noticia además decía que Sirius Black había cambiado su apariencia, pero fue "reconocido" porque uno de sus brazos tenía un tatuaje que solo podía pertenecerle a Sirius Black, al parecer el testigo informo por Flu al ministerio, pero cuando llegaron los aurores, el fugitivo ya había desaparecido de ahí.

Severus entonces pensó que lo mejor para Harry era estar en Privet Drive, lo que no conto fue con la determinación Weasley, Molly llego unos días antes de navidad y prácticamente acorralo a Severus hasta que acepto hacer una fiesta de nochebuena en su casa, ya que Molly pensaba que Harry debía pasar Navidad en familia, TODA su familia, y eso incluía al clan Weasley. Así que ese día estaba extendiendo la invitación a Augusta Longbottom y su nieto, el profesorado de Hogwarts, un par de amigos de Harry y Draco de Slytherin, a Hermione y sus padres y, por supuesto, a los Dursley, asegurándoles de que ninguno de los magos presentes los intentaría hechizar y que, de hecho, habría otro par de muggles, además de ellos.

Draco y Harry estaba decorando la casa y Severus horneaba algunas galletas, Molly estaría ahí al día siguiente para ayudarle en la cocina y vio la lista de víveres por comprar. Tendría que ir al centro para comprar toda la lista, y los niños insistieron en acompañarlo. Shadow no quiso separarse de ellos tampoco, así que iban los 4 en el auto de Severus. Llegando a la tienda, Severus les dijo a los niños que podían recorrer la tienda, pero que no salieran de ella, Shadow tuvo que quedarse afuera, aunque estaba inusualmente obediente ese día. Draco insistió en comprar unas ridículas "cornamentas" para Shadow, y Harry insistía en comprar un suéter para perro que traía figuras de muñecos de nieve

Al final compraron ambas y se reunieron con Severus para pagar las compras. De vuelta en la casa, Shadow ahora era un reno-perro-con-suéter-de-muñecos-de-nieve, y aun así se veía feliz. Severus sostenía que era porque seguía dándole tocino y de que Remus siempre que iba a la casa, le traía alguna golosina para perros y ese día Remus iba a llegar para quedarse hasta después de Navidad.

Shadow fue a recibirlo a la puerta y salto encima del licántropo, tirándolo al suelo, mientras el can estaba lamiéndole la cara con alegría.

—¡Ya Shadow! ¡Yo también me alegro de verte! —.

Remus por fin pudo levantarse luego de la "cálida y babeada" recepción y fue recibido ahora por Severus.

—Bienvenido Remus, Dobby te llevara a la habitación de huéspedes, puedes refrescarte en lo que esta lista la cena—.

—¿Y los chicos? —.

—En casa de Dudley, estarán aquí para cenar, no te preocupes por ellos—.

—Bien, entonces iré a acomodar mis cosas—.

Tal como dijo Severus, los chicos ya estaban ahí a la hora de cenar y fue una velada tranquila, sin mayores pretensiones que tener un momento de relajación. Todos sabían que al día siguiente las cosas iban a ser muy distintas.

* * *

Molly Weasley estaba dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra en la cocina a los gemelos y a Severus, los Weasley menores, Harry y Draco, fueron los encargados de poner el árbol de navidad y a Remus lo designo para hacer los postres, ya que Lupin tenía una cierta predilección por el chocolate y todo lo dulce. Severus seguía preguntándose como llego a esta situación mientras Molly lo tenía pelando papas, partiendo cebollas y revolviendo salsas.

Arthur Weasley mientras tanto, en compañía de sus hijos mayores, estaba agrandando la sala y el recibidor para que todos los invitados pudieran estar cómodos, además de agrandar también la chimenea para que pudiera entrar Hagrid, Molly los tenia a todos trabajando, decidida a que Severus tuviera una fiesta como ninguno.

A las 7 empezaron a llegar los primeros invitados, Augusta y su nieto, y Dobby empezó a servir los entrantes, Dobby estaba exultante de alegría, vestido con un suéter que Molly misma le tejió, repartiendo bebidas y bocadillos al clan Weasley que ya había terminado con los preparativos, luego llegaron los profesores, apenas minutos después Theo y Marcus de Slytherin, luego llego Hermione con sus padres y al final los Dursley. Sobra decir que era un grupo bastante discordante.

Shadow mientras, caminaba entre los invitados y de vez en cuando les ponía una cara lastimera, a la cual respondían dándole algún bocadillo. Y Severus se dio cuenta de eso.

—¡Harry! ¡Draco!, su perro es un manipulador. Está teniendo su "cena navideña" haciendo ojos "tiernos". ¡Mírenlo! —.

Y Shadow puso su mejor cara de inocencia, haciendo reír a más de uno de sus invitados, para luego rodarse y ponerse de "pancita arriba", con muy fingida inocencia.

—Saco de pulgas manipulador, no va a haber tocino mañana para ti—Le siseo Severus al perro.

La fiesta paso sin problemas, aun con los Dursley, ya que, gracias a la presencia de los Granger, no se sintieron los únicos "fuera de lugar" entre tanto mago. A la mañana siguiente, tanto Draco como Harry recibieron muchos obsequios de parte de todos sus amigos, la razón de que Severus aceptara hacer una fiesta en su casa, estaba ahí abriendo regalos en ese momento, Draco. Esta era la primera navidad que pasaría sin su familia, y quería que el niño al menos tuviera un buen recuerdo de su estadía en lo que se solucionaba su situación.

—Tío, este regalo no tiene tarjeta—.

La voz de Harry lo saco de sus pensamientos, tomo la cajita que le tendía Harry y la revisaba con cuanto hechizo conocía para averiguar si era peligroso, después de que todas sus pruebas salieron negativas, le entrego la caja a Harry y le pidió que la abriera, dentro de la caja estaba un dije similar al que Harry traía en su pulsera, pero esta decía _Philia_.

—¿Otro? —Murmuro Severus en voz baja para sí mismo, cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una lechuza que intentaba entrar por una de las ventanas de la sala.

Harry abrió rápidamente la ventana y dejo que la lechuza se calentara un poco antes de desatarle la cajita que llevaba en una pata. Draco le acerco un poco de agua y algo de comer mientras Harry abría la caja, había reconocido el sello de Flamel.

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

 _¡Feliz Navidad mi joven amigo! Espero que este presente llegue a tiempo a tus manos, quería darte un obsequio hecho por mí mismo, este escudo de metal puedes ponerlo en tu casa y protegerá toda tu propiedad de cualquier embrujo o fantasma además de impedir la entrada de nadie a quien tu o tu familia no permita pasar, lo construí hace unos años, pero nunca pude hacerlo funcionar hasta que me diste aquel consejo y empezó a funcionar, tal como lo había diseñado, así que quiero que tengas uno. El segundo obsequio es esta esmeralda, más que un obsequio te estoy regresando algo que creo te pertenece, no sé porque, pero tengo la corazonada de que eres su legítimo dueño._

 _Tu tío me mando la cabeza del basilisco para hacer experimentos con ella, uno de ellos requería fundir el cráneo con una poción de mi invención y cuando quise fundir el cráneo, al fondo del mismo se encontraba esta gema, nunca se ha sabido de que un basilisco contuviera una gema en su interior, así que es inusual por decir lo mínimo, sin embargo, la gema en sí, solo es una gema, la he verificado con todos los hechizos que he podido y solo revelan que es una esmeralda común y corriente, y aun así, creo que te corresponde tenerla._

 _Espero un día de estos, tú y tu tío, acepten por fin visitar mi casa, sé que vivo muy lejos, pero me harían muy feliz si vinieran a tomar el té un día de estos, de paso podría mostrarles mi laboratorio._

 _Hasta luego mi joven amigo, espero noticias tuyas pronto y espero que pases unas felices fiestas._

 _Nick._

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

—¿Nick? Pregunto Severus que había estado leyendo por encima del hombro de Harry—.

—Tío, es de mala educación leer por encima del hombro la correspondencia de otra gente—.

—Si, pero yo soy tu tío, solo estoy asegurándome que no fuera nada peligroso. ¿Por qué Nick? —.

—Dijo que no lo llamara señor, y Nicolás me parece demasiado serio para alguien como él, así que quedamos en que le llamará Nick—.

—¿Eres amigo de Nicolás Flamel? ¿Ese Flamel? ¿El único capaz de fabricar la piedra filosofal y famoso alquimista? —Pregunto Draco con asombro.

—Sí, nos hemos carteado desde lo de primer año, ¿Por qué te sorprende? —.

—¡Demonios Harry! Es uno de los magos más antiguos que hay, se dice que es incluso más viejo que el director Dumbledore—.

—Sí, al parecer es amigo del abuelo—.

—Dile que iremos a visitarlo después de año nuevo Harry—Le dijo Severus a Harry.

—¿Por fin podemos visitarlo? —.

—Nunca dije que no pudiéramos, solo dije que su casa estaba demasiado lejos y eso es verdad, pero ahora eres más grande y quizás puedas soportar el viaje en traslador. Harry, solo hazme un favor, ponte el dije en la pulsera junto con el otro y acerca la esmeralda al dibujo de serpiente. ¿Quieres? —.

Harry coloco el dije al lado del primero y este se unió al otro formando un semicírculo, ahora ambos dijes parecían haber sido fundidos y forjados como una sola pieza, luego Harry acerco la esmeralda y esta salto, directo al grabado de serpiente y coloreo parte del mismo con un intenso verde, tanto como el de la misma esmeralda. Severus empezaba a conectar el porqué de los dijes, sabía que estaban relacionados también a esas piedras, no eran piedras normales, pero tampoco eran mágicas, ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

Un bostezo saco a los tres de sus pensamientos, Remus Lupin hacia su entrada bajando las escaleras y musitando un entrecortado ¡Feliz Navidad!, llego hasta el árbol y empezó a buscar sus regalos, luego de que Lupin hubo abierto todos y que se encontraba más despierto, los 4 almorzaron y decidieron salir a jugar en la nieve, los niños llamaron a Dudley y pronto hicieron una guerra de bolas de nieve, un todos-contra-todos mientras Shadow, que seguía usando su suéter y cuernos de reno, ladraba a uno y otro y a veces atrapaba alguna bola de nieve con su boca.

En año nuevo, Augusta ofreció una cena donde asistieron casi todos los invitados de Severus en navidad, todos aceptaron excepto los Dursley que dijeron que tenían un "compromiso previo", pero que Dudley podía asistir sin problemas. La cena transcurrió tal como la fiesta, comida agradable, mucha conversación y en general un rato agradable. Augusta veía a su nieto departir con sus amigos y no podía estar más feliz, su nieto estaba ganando fortaleza y confianza, había dejado de ser un chico asustadizo y ahora estaba riendo feliz de la vida con sus amigos, mientras tanto, Severus observaba a tres chicos platicar y hacer lo que hacen los chicos de su edad, es decir, reírse por tonterías y preocuparse solo por la escuela, Severus se sorprendía a menudo de que Harry, a pesar de haber enfrentado a Voldemort ya en dos ocasiones (sin contar cuando tenía un año de edad), siguiera siendo tan normal como cualquier otro chico de su edad. Por eso estaba decidido a obtener algunas respuestas sobre el misterioso dije y esas gemas, y sabía que Flamel tenía las respuestas.

* * *

Harry, Draco y Severus llegaron a la casa de Nicolás Flamel en alguno lugar entre Nepal y la India. La casa de Flamel estaba en algún lugar del Himalaya y estaba con tantas protecciones mágicas como Hogwarts. La casa tenía un enorme jardín y en general, toda ella parecía ser mas parte de algún cuento que algo real.

—Nick, tu casa es increíble, parece que estuviéramos en el paraíso—.

—Me alegra que te guste Harry, de hecho, para los muggles este es un paraíso que en teoría solo es una leyenda, bienvenidos a Shangri-La. O como yo le llamo, mi casa—.

—¿Shangri-La? ¿Ese Shangri-La? —Pregunto Draco una vez más sorprendido.

Draco estuvo tartamudeando alrededor de un cuarto de hora luego de que le presentaran a Nicolás Flamel, sucedía que el rubio era un ferviente admirador de Flamel, así que conocerlo supuso un buen shock para él y apenas había superado la sorpresa de conocer a uno de sus ídolos en persona cuando ya estaba teniendo que digerir otra sorpresa.

—Me alegra saber que a los jóvenes todavía les interesa la historia y las leyendas y no solo los usos no apropiados de la varita... amigos míos, vamos a tomar el té y luego les muestro el laboratorio si quieren—.

Tomaron el té en una terraza que tenía vista hacia Nepal, la propiedad podía colocar la vista hacia cualquiera de los países que colindaran con el Himalaya, pero Nepal era la vista favorita de Nicolás, platicaron de muchas cosas, y al fin, Nicolás dejo que los chicos conocieran su laboratorio.

—¿Les gustaría hacer algo con él? —Les dijo Nicolás.

—¿¡Podemos!? —Preguntaron los dos chicos al unísono.

—Claro, solo debo lanzar un par de hechizos para que no puedan tocar algunos elementos peligros y pueden usar todo lo que gusten después de eso—.

Nicolás lanzo los hechizos de protección y dejo solos a los chicos, llevándose a Severus con él. Caminaron hasta una pequeña sala en la habitación contigua al laboratorio y se sentaron ahí.

—Bien, suéltalo Severus, ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme? —.

—¿Soy tan transparente? —.

—No, solo he vivido lo suficiente para saber algunas cosas de las personas. ¿Es por el dije verdad? —.

—Sí, pero no es solo eso—.

—¿Las gemas? —.

—Sí—.

—Entonces acabas de resolver una de mis dudas y darme otro misterio también—.

—No entiendo—.

—Severus, ¿Sabes que son las reliquias de la muerte? —.

—No—.

—¿Conoces el cuento de los tres hermanos? —.

—Sí—.

—Bueno, las reliquias de la muerte son estos tres objetos que la muerte le dio a los hermanos, casi todos creen que son leyenda, pero esto no es así, lo supe cuando conocí a Iolanthe Potter, ella era descendiente de Ignotus Peverell, a quien se refiere la historia como el hermano menor—.

—¿Entonces la capa de Harry es la de la historia? —.

—Así es, y eso también quiere decir que la varita y la piedra lo son. La piedra ignoro donde esta, pero la varita, esa si se dónde está y solo puedo decirte que está en buenas manos. Pero además de estas reliquias hay otras, la muerte es una fuerza destructiva en general, pero como todo, tiene un contrario que lo complementa y equilibra el mundo—.

—¿Y eso sería? —.

—Amor, puro y llano amor, el amor da vida y calor, equilibra el caos que deja la muerte, aunque esta sea necesaria para que la vida siga—.

—No entiendo que tiene que ver esto con el dije—.

—Todo, así como la muerte tiene sus reliquias, el amor tiene la suya, solo una reliquia, un amuleto forjado por los 4 hijos del dios de la guerra y la diosa del amor. Evidentemente no se trataba de algo literal, pero hablamos de un amuleto capaz de anular cualquier fuerza destructiva, no es un arma en sí, y no puede ser usada por cualquiera, necesita un alma capaz de comprender el amor, el dolor y el sacrificio, el amor en todas sus facetas y aceptarlo—.

—...Y creo que quien le está enviando el dije a Harry, cree que él es quien debe tener el amuleto, ¿Como lo encontró cuando tiene más de 10 siglos perdido?, es un misterio, pero es evidente que le enviara a Harry hasta el último fragmento del amuleto—.

—Eso resuelve parte de mis dudas respecto a los dijes, pero menciono algo más... —.

—¡Ahh sí!, el misterio que me intriga son las gemas, cuando le di el rubí a Harry solo era una gema común y corriente, y esta se fundió, a falta de una mejor palabra, con su pulsera-peluche y por lo que me dijo Harry en su respuesta a mi invitación, la esmeralda que saqué de la cabeza del basilisco hizo lo mismo a pesar de ser esta también, una esmeralda común y corriente—.

—...Lo único que comparten estas gemas es que ambas surgieron de lugares inusuales, pero fuera de eso, son o eran, simples gemas. Es como si la pulsera estuviera... viva y tomara algo de ellas. No se expresarlo de otra manera. Si tan solo supiera algo más de ese peluche podría investigar un poco más—.

—El peluche se lo di yo—.

—Bajo qué circunstancias, Severus—.

—Yo... no sé cómo decirlo, tiene que ver con mi papel en lo que sucedió en el valle de Godric—.

—Entiendo, si quieres solo limítate a los hechos más relevantes—.

—Gracias, en resumen, me oculte cuando oí un ruido, pensaba llevarme a Harry conmigo, pero este ruido me sobresalto y me oculte, resulto ser Hagrid, el guardabosques del castillo, pero entre en pánico cuando se dirigía hacia mi escondite, y conjure un peluche que sobresalió del armario, yo estaba atrás de él—.

—...No pensé en la forma del peluche, solo pensé en algo que fuera "bonito" para Harry, aun en mi situación, solo quería darle algo que le pudiera decir que estaba arrepentido de mi papel, que no quería que sufriera y que haría lo que pudiera para mantenerlo a salvo—.

—...Supe por la voz de Hagrid que lo que yo había conjurado era un peluche de serpiente, el símbolo de mi casa, y por un instante pensé que me había delatado, pero no, él pensó que se lo había enviado de regalo a Lily, para Harry y se fue con el niño. Luego lo busque, porque no dejaba de pensar en él, en si estaría bien, y lo busque—.

—...Albus puso una protección de sangre a Harry y su familia y un hechizo para hacer a Harry irrastreable, pero se olvidó de ponerlo en su tía, la localice y luego le pedí que me diera la custodia de Harry, no entrare en detalles de lo que hice para que me la otorgara y así fue como Harry termino viviendo conmigo, el niño aún conservaba ese peluche cuando lo encontré—.

—Así que ese peluche es un objeto creado a partir de un sincero arrepentimiento, una búsqueda de redención y el amor de un padre hacia su hijo. Es interesante y abre aún más el misterio, ya que no creo que lo conjuraras Severus, creo que la serpiente de peluche fue creada por la magia misma, tu deseo de proteger al niño fue tan fuerte y dado que el sacrifico de sus padres había sido tan reciente, había mucha magia antigua en ese momento, conjuraste magia tan antigua como esa, y creo sin temor a equivocarme que lo hiciste otra vez después de ese día—.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —.

—Se que no llevas la marca, conozco tu pasado, ¿Lo olvidas?, pero hace tiempo sé que no llevas la marca, la magia de se ser siempre me dio dolor de cabeza, pero desde que te conocí, jamás sentí esa "magia" en ti, pero si la sentí en Lucius Malfoy una vez que me cruce con él en Gringotts, así que sé que tú no podías tener la marca—.

—Yo... tuve que hacer un hechizo vinculante como condición para que Albus me dejara tener la custodia mágica de Harry, Petunia ya había decidió darme la custodia muggle. Cuando hice el hechizo, algo paso, y la marca fue borrada, pero a cambio ahora tengo esta—.

Dijo Severus descubriéndose el pecho, mostrando a un león dormido al lado de una serpiente. Nicolás la vio y parecía estarla analizando, Severus se abotono de nuevo la camisa tapando de vuelta el tatuaje.

—Así que Harry si es un mago más poderoso que Voldemort, no me sorprende la verdad—Dijo Nicolás como quien habla del clima.

—El tatuaje ha ido cambiando a través de los años, antes era un cachorro de león—.

—Uhmm, eso no significa nada, dada la naturaleza de esa marca, creo que cuando hiciste el hechizo vinculante solo terminaste la promesa que habías hecho en el valle de Godric, y la magia decidió tomar tu promesa en serio. Es así de simple Severus. Yo no me preocuparía—.

—Gracias—.

—¿Por qué Severus? —.

—Además de Augusta Longbottom, nadie más sabia esto, no he querido decirle a Albus... —.

—Algún día deberás decirle, no te preocupes, Albus puede entender las cosas. Ahora, deberíamos ir a ver si esos chicos han logrado hacer algo en el laboratorio, no es bueno dejar tanto tiempo solas a las mentes inquietas—.

Los chicos habían logrado hacer una poción de dormir sin sueños, pero de un sabor agradable y que no tenía el efecto secundario del letargo en la mañana, al parecer, todo lo que necesitaba la poción era un par de hojas de menta y un poco de leche fresca. Nicolás les aseguro de que revisaría su nueva fórmula y les enviaría sus observaciones por si querían patentar la formula. Los chicos y Severus se despidieron de Nicolás y regresaron a su casa en Privet Drive. La visita dejo a Severus con un par de respuestas y un enorme misterio abriéndose ante sus ojos. ¿Qué era ese peluche? ¿Y quién era el misterioso mago que le enviaba esos dijes a Harry?


	27. La verdad sobre los Black

**26.- La verdad sobre los Black**

* * *

La vuelta a clases fue como todos los años, relativamente tranquila, Draco y Harry estaban intercambiando opiniones sobre Flamel y las "observaciones" sobre su mejorada poción para dormir. Draco sostenía que la menta tenía mejor efecto en el sabor de las pociones y Harry que el azúcar ayudaba más a soportarlas. Habían estado debatiendo eso durante días en cada momento que tenían juntos, aun en clases. Luego del ataque de los Dementores, siempre que había alguna actividad grupal al aire libre, iba algún profesor con los grupos, las salidas a Hogsmeade estaban supervisadas y el quidditch también. Aun en esta, un poco, opresiva medida, Draco, Harry y Severus, consiguieron un permiso para faltar el día 9 de enero, Severus cancelo sus clases y Harry y Draco fueron dispensados de sus otras clases.

Iban camino a la heladería de Fortescue, como cada año, para celebrar el cumpleaños de Severus, pidieron sus helados de costumbre y un café para Severus, los chicos seguían debatiendo sobre qué otras pociones podían ser mejoradas en cuanto a sabor y si eso les restaría potencia o la acrecentaría. Severus empezó a participar en el debate y pronto los tres estaban platicando muy a gusto sobre un tema en que los tres estaban genuinamente interesados. Estuvieron ahí por el resto de la tarde y Severus decidió que lo mejor era regresar al castillo. Como cada año, Florean no les cobro el consumo y le deseo a Severus un feliz cumpleaños antes de cerrar su local.

De vuelta en el castillo, Draco y Severus fueron hacia las mazmorras, dispuestos a alistarse para la cena, mientras Harry iba hacia la torre de Gryffindor para lo mismo. Harry encontró un alargado paquete en su cama y lo miro con recelo, traía una tarjeta que decía "Para Harry, pero solo puede leerla Severus". Con cuidado, levito el paquete y fue directo donde su tío. Severus iba saliendo de su cuarto con un paquete y una tarjeta en la mano, al igual que Draco que llego corriendo mientras una caja levitaba tras de él.

Los tres entraron al cuarto de Severus y dejaron los paquetes en la cama de este. Al tiempo que se miraban mutuamente. Los tres habían recibido presentes y una tarjeta que indicaba que los regalos eran para ellos, pero la tarjeta solo podía ser leída por Severus. Este tomo las tarjetas y las leyó. La primera iba dirigida a él.

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños Quejicus!, no te enojes, lo estoy diciendo de cariño. Seguramente en tu negro corazón deseas verme siendo besado por los Dementores y no te culpo, yo mismo lo desearía sino fuera porque he encontrado a quien me inculpo de la muerte de mis queridos amigos. Una vez que lo atrape, mi nombre quedara limpio y podré volver a ver a los ojos a mi niño. Soy inocente de ese horrible delito, y estoy trabajando para demostrarlo, así que tranquilízate, no verás mi rostro hasta que sea el momento y aún falta un poco para eso. Para enterarte de más cosas, lee la tarjeta de Harry._

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

Severus tomo la tarjeta de Harry y continuo la extraña "carta".

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

 _Lo vi el otro día, ¿Sabes?, cuando subía al expreso de Hogwarts, ha crecido tanto. Aun puedo recordarlo riendo entre mis brazos cuando lo cargaba y le hacía caras. James y Lily me hicieron su padrino ¿Sabes? No, no te preocupes Quejicus, no pienso quitártelo, los he visto a la distancia y has hecho un gran trabajo. Está creciendo maravillosamente, es un niño feliz, sano, tiene amigos y una familia extendida en los profesores, incluso lograste "dulcificar" a la hermana de Lily, ¡Enhorabuena! Y ahora tengo que hacer algo muy difícil para mí, tengo que pedirte disculpas por cómo te trate cuando éramos jóvenes. No sabes cómo lamento todo lo que te hice pasar, soy la razón de que no dejes de recelar de Remus, dale una oportunidad, es un amigo leal y no encontraras un guardián más feroz para Harry que él. Lee la tarjeta de Draco para continuar._

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

Severus tomo ahora la tarjeta de Draco para terminar esa extraña carta.

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

 _También vi que estas cuidando de Draco, me extrañaba que él estuviera contigo, hasta que leí algunos periódicos viejos. No puedo creer que su padre lo desterrara de la familia, pero me alegra que al menos este en tus manos. También los he visto juntos, a Draco y Harry, y me asombra lo positivamente que ha influido mi niño en Draco. Ahora se ve tan "normal", tan sencillo y tranquilo. Así que además de agradecerte por cuidar de Harry, debo agradecerte por cuidar de Draco. No estas obligado con ninguno de los dos y estás haciendo un excelente rol como guardián de ambos. En poco tiempo tendrán noticias mías, por el momento estoy oculto, no puedo decirte si cerca o lejos de Hogwarts por obvias razones, pero les dejos estos presentes, recibí ayuda de una inesperada criatura, así que puedes revisarlos con cuanto hechizo quieras, no están envenenados ni malditos ni hechizados, solo son obsequios para demostrarles mi afecto._

 _Hasta que volvamos a vernos, Sirius Black._

 _P.D. Dile a Remus que puede comer los chocolates sin peligro, estoy seguro de que entrara en cualquier momento en tus aposentos como si hubiera visto al diablo. Dile que sé que aún le gustan las ranas de chocolate._

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

Y como si hubiera sido convocado, Remus Lupin tocaba furiosamente la puerta de los aposentos de Severus en ese momento.

—¡Severus! ¡Abre! ¡Por favor! ¡Es una emergencia! —.

Severus abrió y Remus entro como si lo persiguiera el mismo demonio, con una caja de ranas de chocolate en sus manos. Al entrar vio que estaban los chicos y trato de calmarse.

—Severus, quizás deberíamos hablar esto en privado—Comenzó Remus.

—De hecho, Remus, creo que Harry debería saber ya la verdad—Dijo con aplomo Severus.

—¿Estás seguro? —.

—Totalmente seguro. Lo entenderá—.

Remus suspiro rindiéndose y se sentó en el sillón que estaba en la pequeña sala del cuarto de Severus. Los niños lo imitaron y buscaron donde sentarse, mientras Severus se sentaba en su sillón favorito. Severus convoco un servicio de té y le dio una taza de té de menta a cada uno.

—Harry, ¿Sabes que Remus era amigo de tu padre? —.

—Sí tío, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con las tarjetas y los regalos? —.

—Bueno, fueron enviados por otro amigo de tu padre. Su nombre es Sirius Black—.

—Espera ¿Sirius Black? ¿Ese Sirius Black? —.

—Sí, ese Sirius Black, verás, cuando paso lo de tus padres, había un detalle que nunca se te dijo. No lo considere relevante en ese momento y nadie que te conozca pensó que alguna vez él escaparía de Azkaban. Sirius Black está en Azkaban por haber matado a 12 muggles y un mago, que también era amigo de tus padres. Eran un grupo de 4, tu padre, Remus, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew—.

—...Cuando tus padres se ocultaron de quien-tu-sabes, tenían que elegir un guardián del secreto de su ubicación, el hechizo que uso Dumbledore para ocultarlos lo requería, así su ubicación residiría en una sola persona, a menos que esta lo revelara, todos pensamos y nadie lo desmintió, de que Sirius, quien era el mejor amigo de tu padre, era el guardián secreto—.

—...Era imposible que pudiera ser alguien más, después de todo era el mejor amigo de tu padre y tu padrino, ya que en cuanto naciste le nombraron tu padrino. Jamás pensamos que pudieran elegir a alguien más—.

—Pero quien-tu-sabes los encontró, eso quiere decir ¿Qué Sirius los traiciono? —.

—Eso parecía. En fin. Sirius fue visto vagando por el Londres muggle cuando Peter Pettigrew lo acorralo en un callejón y lo enfrento, según algunos testigos muggles, Peter le grito que era un traidor y luego se vio una luz cegadora y cuando se disipo, había 12 cadáveres alrededor de Sirius, un dedo cercenado cerca de sus pies que era todo lo que quedo de Peter y Sirius estaba riendo como loco. Luego de eso fue directo a Azkaban sin juicio. Dijeron que era un seguidor de quien-tu-sabes y que había enloquecido luego de que este desapareciera—.

—Entonces, ¿Él lo hizo? —.

—No lo sé Harry, particularmente, nunca lo he creído, pero no te mentiré diciéndote que no me alegro cuando fue a prisión, nunca tuvimos una relación "cordial", teníamos muchas rencillas sin resolver, pero siempre me pareció que él no era el tipo de persona capaz de seguir a quien-tu-sabes, jamás lo vi en ninguna "reunión" con los mortífagos, no te preocupes Harry, Draco sabe lo que fui, porque su padre también lo fue—.

—...En fin, el asunto es que Sirius Black podría ser una persona no muy grata para mí, pero nunca he podido imaginarlo traicionando a su mejor amigo. Remus ha pasado los últimos 12 años tratando de sacarlo de Azkaban y hasta ahora jamás encontró una pista que desmintiera la versión oficial, lo único que ambos compartimos respecto a Sirius es que ninguno cree que él traicionara a tus padres—.

—Sí están tan seguros, ¿Por qué están los Dementores apostados en el castillo? Es evidente que él no me va a hacer daño—.

—Nosotros lo sabemos, incluso Albus está seguro de que Sirius jamás te haría daño, pero el resto del mundo sigue pensando que es un asesino y que está loco, sin embargo, estas tarjetas, son de Sirius, los regalos también, lo que escribe ahí... no, él no está loco, está enojado, pero no contigo ni con Remus, vamos, ni siquiera conmigo, al parecer encontró una pista o algo que le indique quien traiciono a tus padres y está haciendo un plan o algo. Solo nos dice que pronto tendremos noticias suyas—.

—¿Ósea que el primo de mi madre no está loco? ¿Y la tía Bella? —Pregunto Draco que había estado escuchando toda la conversación.

—Ella, me temo Draco, que ya estaba loca mucho antes de entrar a Azkaban. No me gusta decirte esto, pero es la verdad, tu tía estaba mal de la cabeza, era sádica y disfrutaba con el sufrimiento ajeno, además de que sus ideas de pureza de sangre eran aún más radicales que las de tu padre y madre, era incluso tan sanguinaria como el señor tenebroso—.

—...Pero Black, bueno, él nunca estuvo loco, bueno, más de lo normal para un Black, tu tío fue el único Black que ha estado en Gryffindor, haciendo que su madre se retorciera de decepción, ahí empezó la separación de Sirius con su familia, hasta que se fue de su casa y termino siendo acogido por los Potter. Tu tía en cambio se casó con Rodolphus Lestrange, un sangrepura que también era conocido por su crueldad—.

—Mi madre jamás me ha dicho por que la tía Bella está en Azkaban... dice que fue algo indigno lo que hizo—Insistió Draco en conocer también parte de su historia familiar que le habían ocultado. Esta vez Remus fue quien contesto.

—¿Alguno se ha preguntado por qué Neville vive con su abuela chicos? —.

Los chicos se voltearon a ver y negaron con la cabeza, Remus continuo.

—Los padres de Neville fueron torturados hasta enloquecerlos por un grupo de mortífagos, luego de que se supiera de la caída de su señor. Bellatrix y su esposo, su cuñado y otro mortífago, los cuatro fueron a Azkaban, pero ya no podía hacerse nada por Alice y Frank Longbottom. Ahora están en San Mungo en un ala especial para gente que no se recuperará nunca de un maleficio. Neville quedo bajo la tutela de su abuela. Hasta la fecha, nadie sabe por qué hicieron eso. Hay especulaciones, pero nada más—.

—Mi madre tenía razón, eso es bastante indigno—Dijo Draco con los nudillos blancos de lo apretados que tenía los puños. Severus continuo la conversación.

—Harry, Draco, sé que esto es difícil, pero creo que es justo que conozcan los hechos, después de todo, les concierne a ambos, Harry, no podías seguir pensando que Sirius trata de hacerte daño porque no es así y Draco, tenías que conocer la verdadera historia de tu familia, aunque duela, siempre es mejor saber la verdad. Y antes de que se me olvide, Remus, Sirius me dice en sus tarjetas que te diga que sabe que aun te gustan las ranas de chocolate—.

Remus se sonrojo al escuchar eso.

—Bueno niños, ya es algo tarde, pero aun alcanzamos a cenar algo si nos apuramos, tendremos tiempo de ver los obsequios después. Vamos al comedor—.

Dicho esto, los chicos salieron seguidos de los dos adultos que iban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

—¿Dijo en serio lo de las ranas de chocolate? —.

—Está en las tarjetas Remus, aunque supongo que solo tu entiendes el mensaje—.

—Sí, no pensé que aún recordara eso. Yo... tengo mucho en que pensar—.

—Sí, bueno, pensemos mejor con el estómago lleno—.

Los cuatro estaban entrando al gran comedor, mientras eran observados por un gato de color canela.

* * *

En la casa de los gritos, Sirius Black esperaba noticias de su ayudante, en cuanto lo vio, este le dejo a Sirius leerle la mente para ver sus recuerdos.

—Gracias, ahora necesito que vigiles a Peter, estoy seguro de que está confiado, pero pronto le daré motivos para ponerse nervioso, creo que es hora de que me deje ver en Hogsmeade, ¿No crees? —.

El espía de Sirius le hizo un mudo asentimiento con la cabeza y salió de ahí sigilosamente, Sirius empujo la puerta de la casa y camino directo hacia las Tres Escobas, fingiendo esconderse, pero dejándose ver lo más posible. Pronto, un cliente del pub, lo vio y dio la voz de alarma. Sirius corrió a esconderse, y se desapareció de ahí directo a la casa de los gritos otra vez.

Comió un poco de sus víveres que había hechizado para mantenerlos frescos, mientras veía como lo buscaban en medio de la noche, le divertía un poco que creyeran que él podía ser un asesino. Aunque no los culpaba, después de todo, su apellido era Black, ¿Quién pensaría que alguien como Peter Pettigrew podía ser un desalmado asesino cuando había un Black al lado?

Ese pensamiento lo hizo sentirse furioso, pero se obligó a calmarse, las prisas y la rabia ya le habían jugado en contra la última vez y lo mando a prisión, esta vez necesitaba ser más inteligente y atraparlo antes de que volviera a huir. Pero antes lo haría sudar, en eso si se parecía a su prima Bella, a ambos les gustaba jugar con su comida como a los gatos.

Con ese "feliz" pensamiento, fue con la varita que había conseguido de contrabando y empezó a hechizar el lugar donde atraparía a Peter, todos lo creían muerto, pero él les demostraría que Peter seguía tan vivo como él y que el verdadero asesino había estado todo este tiempo bajo sus narices.

* * *

—Entiendo caballeros que entonces Sirius, al parecer, tiene un plan para atrapar al verdadero culpable—.

—Así es Albus, lo que no entendemos es como pudo burlar las protecciones del castillo—Dijo Severus.

—Albus, ¿Los Dementores drenaron la magia de Sirius? —Pregunto Remus.

—Según los guardias de la prisión, si Remus, ¿Por qué? —.

—Bueno, Sirius podía hacer algo para ocultarse, pero sin magia es imposible, así que su plan debe ser algo diferente—.

—Sin embargo, Remus, creo recordar que ustedes 4 solían hacer exploraciones en el castillo, ¿Hay algún pasaje que pudiera ocupar? —Pregunto Severus, recordando algo.

—Hay solo 4, dos ya están bloqueados, otro esta debajo de Honeydukes y no imagino a Sirius entrando ahí por la noche sin ser visto, y el otro es el de la casa de los gritos, pero el sauce ha crecido tanto que impediría que cualquier adulto pueda salir o entrar ahí. Necesitaría encontrar un pergamino que perdimos, lo busque con Filch, pero él dijo que hace años le robaron sus cajas con cosas confiscadas, así que podría estar en cualquier sitio, ese pergamino hubiera sido de gran ayuda—.

—¿Qué hace ese pergamino? —Pregunto intrigado Severus.

—Es un mapa Severus, un mapa de todo Hogwarts incluyendo los pasajes secretos, y muestra a todos los que están en el castillo, incluso bajo capas invisibles y formas animagas—.

—Pues sí, si lo lográramos encontrar sería muy útil, podríamos saber cómo entro Black al castillo, porque solo así me explico lo de los obsequios—.

—Por cierto, sé que a Draco le regaló un equipo de quidditch, y a Harry le compró una saeta de fuego, a mí me dio una caja de ranas de chocolate, pero ¿Que te dio a ti? —.

—Una foto, de Lily con Harry—.


	28. Peter

**27.- Peter**

* * *

Las semanas continuaron en una cómoda rutina, entre clases y cartas con Flamel, Draco cada vez se sentía más cómodo con su nueva vida. Draco le había hecho caso y se había apuntado a Estudios Muggles y ya que se estaban acercando los exámenes tenía varias dudas sobre cosas que no tuvo tiempo de experimentar mientras estuvo en Privet Drive. Dudley le respondía varias de esas dudas cuando el tiempo lo permitía, y Harry le ayudaba en lo que podía. Aún faltaba bastante para los exámenes, pero Draco quería estar bien preparado. Y entre esto, las demás clases y el quidditch, el tiempo se fue volando y pronto, todo el castillo se enfrentó a una fecha difícil para muchos, San Valentín.

Como cada año, Dumbledore planeaba decorar el castillo con una sinfonía de rosa que hacía vomitar a más de uno, sobre todo a un profesor de Slytherin y sus dos pupilos. Aun así, los 3 se encontraron inmersos en la búsqueda de regalos para sus amigos y conocidos, Remus había estado sumido en una nube de ensoñación de la cual bajaba solamente para comer y dar sus clases. Toda esta algarabía llamaba poderosamente a los Dementores, pero Dumbledore había puesto varios encantamientos para impedir que se acercaran mucho al castillo y sus habitantes.

Al final de la semana y con el tiempo encima, Severus decidió pedir un permiso especial a Dumbledore y salir con sus pupilos a Hogsmeade para hacer unas compras de última hora, Remus estaba empeñado en acompañarlos y comprar varias cajas de ranas de chocolate y Shadow se les había pegado, haciendo honor a su nombre. Así que los 4 (más el perro) salieron ese sábado hacia Hogsmeade. Pasaron por Honeydukes donde Remus compro una cantidad impresionante de ranas de chocolate y un dulce para perros que habían lanzado recién, el cual Shadow recibió con gusto. Los chicos aprovecharon para comprar varias cajas y algunos cuantos, para su consumo personal, Severus solo compro algunas cajas para los profesores que sabía gustaban del dulce y espero a que fueran mejor a las Tres Escobas, ya que Madame Rosmerta había tenido la gentileza de comprarle las botellas que había pedido con antelación.

Remus se separó del grupo diciendo que quería ver la casa de los gritos mientras Shadow lo seguía, Severus le dio una mirada de asentimiento, ya que ambos habían quedado de revisar el pasaje que había ahí y ver si era posible que Sirius Black lo usara o estuviera oculto en la casa de los gritos. Severus llevo a los chicos a las Tres Escobas donde estuvieron un buen rato hasta que Remus se les unió y de ahí regresaron al castillo, cargados de sus compras y esperando el lunes pasara lo más pronto posible.

Draco y Harry agradecían que los chicos y chicas de su generación solo estuvieran interesados en ese momento de su vida en los dulces, las clases y el quidditch, habían visto verdaderos dramas de parte de los alumnos de grados mayores, Marcus Flint había conseguido una novia Hufflepuff a principios del año y aunque ya había comprado un regalo pero se paseaba por todos lados con una mirada consternada, como si su regalo pudiera no ser suficiente, Oliver Wood pasaba por una situación similar, excepto que el aún no conseguía el regalo perfecto y se decidió por organizar un picnic para ese día, le había pagado a los hermanos Creevey para ser sus ayudantes y organizar todo antes del descanso de la tarde. Y en general, así pasaba con los alumnos que ya tenían pareja. Por eso Draco y Harry agradecían a todos los magos, que sus amigos de su edad aun fueran solteros, y ellos mismos también.

Remus hablaba en voz baja durante la cena del domingo con Severus y lo puso al tanto de su investigación, le entrego una pequeña tarjeta con la caligrafía de Sirius donde se leía _"Pronto"_ , es fue todo lo que Remus encontró en la casa de los gritos. Severus supo que entonces el plan de Black se llevaría a cabo antes de lo previsto. Remus le conto que el pasaje había sido ensanchado con magia, por lo que dedujeron que Sirius había logrado conseguir una varita, y el hecho de que sabía eludir las protecciones del castillo y aun así no busco a Harry, les dio a ambos algo de confianza en que Sirius de hecho, estaba siendo sincero respecto a su inocencia.

El lunes llego y con él, el odiado por muchos y amado por otros tantos, el rosado en todo su esplendor. Corazones por todos lados, al más puro estilo de Lockhart, al parecer, el amor por la cursilería era algo que el fallido profesor y el director tenían en común. La comida nuevamente fue hecha "para la ocasión" y los Gryffindor haciendo honor a su casa, fueron los primeros valientes en comer la rosada fuente de huevos coloreados y el tocino hecho corazones, los hotcakes de corazón y la leche color rosa (traída directo de un maravilloso invento muggle en polvo que Albus descubrió en su última visita al mundo muggle), te de rosas (que las chicas si apreciaron y un par de chicos), y un largo etcétera. Las demás casas esperaron a ver si los Gryffindor no caían muertos o se teñían de rosa, al ver que estaban enteros, los demás empezaron a comer con sigilo.

El día transcurrió entre evitar cartas hechizadas para recitar poemas y los confetis de corazoncitos que salían de repente por las puertas y ventanas del castillo. Draco y Harry se limitaron a dar sus regalos, igual que Severus que solo dejo los regalos de sus compañeros al lado de ellos durante el desayuno y luego de eso no se vio ni una hebra de su cabello en todo el día fuera del salón de clases o el comedor a la hora de las comidas. Luego de la cena, ya estaban los chicos enfilándose a su sala común cuando un grito resonó en todo el castillo. Harry se levantó rápidamente por que reconoció el grito perfectamente, era su amigo Ron.

Corrió y corrió, seguido de varios profesores que también habían oído el grito, antes de que Harry pudiera llegar a su torre, vio como Ron iba corriendo hacia los jardines y empezó a seguirlo gritándole que se detuviera. Ron empezó a correr menos rápido para que Harry lo alcanzará y cuando lo tuvo cerca le empezó a contar mientras ambos seguían corriendo

—No puedo Harry, ese maldito gato, ¡Se lleva a Scabbers! —.

—¿De qué hablas Ron? —.

—¡De Crookshanks! ¡Agarro a Scabbers y se lo llevo! ¡Shadow lo empezó a perseguir, pero temo que no llegue a tiempo! —.

Harry siguió a su amigo y noto que iban directo hacia el sauce boxeador, Crookshanks llevaba un bulto en el hocico, un bulto que era Scabbers presumiblemente, mientras era seguido por Shadow que le ladraba mientras el gato esquivaba con destreza los golpes del belicoso árbol, hasta llegar a una raíz nudosa y luego de saltar encima de un nudo especifico, el árbol se detuvo en seco y el gato entro en un agujero que había bajo la raíz, apenas hizo esto, Shadow también entro en el agujero y los chicos alcanzaron pronto el árbol. Pero no tan rápido como para poder seguir a los animales, ya que el árbol volvió a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra.

Dumbledore, Remus y Severus llegaron hasta el árbol y agarraron a los niños evitando una de las ramas que se dirigía hacia ellos.

 _—¡Immobulus!_ —Grito Dumbledore y el árbol quedo ralentizado.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pensaban hacer ustedes dos? —Les dijo enojado Severus.

—¡El gato de Hermione se llevó a mi mascota! ¡Shadow lo está persiguiendo, pero puede no llegar a tiempo! —Gritaba Ron alterado.

—¡Tranquilízate Ron! Sabemos a dónde da ese agujero, es un pasaje, si nos movemos hasta las afueras del castillo, podemos aparecernos ahí directamente—Le decía Remus tratando de calmarlo.

—Sería mejor si nos movemos todos allá, ¿No creen? —Dijo de repente Dumbledore con un brillo en los ojos.

Todos asintieron y apenas estuvieron lejos de las barreras del castillo se aparecieron conjuntamente en la casa de los gritos, la casa estaba en penumbras, pero se notaba que por dentro no estaba tan devastada como el exterior hacia parecer, la casa de hecho parecía no haber sido nunca una pocilga. El gato de Hermione, Crookshanks, parecía estarlos esperando en la base de las escaleras. En cuanto lo vio Ron, quiso irse encima de él, pero Harry lo detuvo.

—No Ron, mira bien su pelaje, no tiene sangre en él—.

—¡Pudo haberse lamido y quitado la sangre! —.

—Pero apenas tardamos unos minutos, no se podría quitar la sangre tan rápido—.

Crookshanks les maulló y empezó a subir la escalera y espero a medio camino para ver si lo seguían. Al ver que los magos seguían en su lugar, les volvió a maullar.

—Creo que el gato quiere que lo sigamos—Dijo al fin Remus y todos empezaron a subir la escalera, con Severus al frente.

Al final de la escalera se veía una puerta abierta y al entrar se encendieron varias velas revelando a un mago sentado en un sillón mientras una rata se revolvía encerrada en una jaula plateada.

—Quejicus—.

—Black ¿O debería decir Shadow? —.

—¡Me descubriste! —.

—No fue difícil, ya que el lobo me comento de cierto mapa especial. Solo tuve que buscar bien—.

Severus saco en ese momento un pergamino que no parecía ser gran cosa, hasta que lo toco con su varita.

—¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas! —Dijo Severus y el mapa empezó a dibujar un perfecto mapa del castillo mientras pequeñas motas caminaban por el con el nombre de las mismas siguiéndolas.

—¡Lunático! ¿Le contaste sobre el mapa? —Le dijo Sirius entre divertido y enojado.

—¡Lo mencione! Pero pensé que estaba perdido, Filch dijo que lo robaron—Dijo al fin Remus.

—Lupin, si fue robado, pero sabía quién lo había hecho, aunque ambos eran buenos explorando el castillo, era imposible que conocieran todos los pasajes sin ayuda, en cuanto supe por tu boca lo que hacía el pergamino, supe quién lo tenía, estoy seguro de que los gemelos Weasley no lo extrañaran luego de haberlo memorizado tan bien. Viendo el mapa, vi a Black en él, siempre cerca de Harry o sus amigos, supe entonces porque preguntabas tanto sobre si la magia de Black había sido drenada. Todos ustedes eran animagos, excepto tú con tu problema peludo ¿Verdad? —Le dijo Severus con la mirada que ocupaba para sus alumnos.

-Y-yo... empezó Remus, pero Sirius no lo dejo continuar.

—Déjalo Rem, no importa, solo quiero acabar con esto así que... —Sirius saco una varita, haciendo que los demás se pusieran en guardia incluyendo a los chicos.

—Suelte a Scabbers—Le dijo Ron a Sirius con aplomo.

—No puedo hacer eso Ron, no sabes quién es. Aunque si Quejicus vio el mapa, ya sabe quién es la rata. ¿Quieres hacer los honores? —Le dijo Sirius a Severus.

—Será un honor para mí saco de pulgas—Le respondió Severus mientras iba directo hacia la rata que empezó a chillar descontroladamente.

—¡Dejen a mi rata en paz! —Ron iba directo a hechizar a Severus cuando Harry lo tomo de los brazos impidiéndole avanzar.

—¡Cálmate Ron! ¡Estoy seguro de que no le harán daño! —Le gritaba Harry.

Mientras, Severus ya estaba frente a la jaula, mirando con rencor al roedor que al ver al profesor se quedó quieta en un rincón de la jaula, temblando.

—Primero hay que evitar que huyas miserable ¡ _Petrificus Totalus_! —Dijo Severus y la rata quedo tiesa.

Severus abrió la jaula y levito a la petrificada rata hasta donde todos la pudieran ver. Sirius Black se colocó atrás de Severus, pero sin dejar de ver ni un minuto a Scabbers. Crookshanks corrió hacia él y empezó a tallársele en las piernas, y Sirius cargo al gato, haciendo que este empezara a frotar su cara contra él y ronroneara.

—Así que ese era tu espía pulgoso—Le dijo Severus a Sirius.

—Es el gato más inteligente que he conocido, mi primer impulso fue tratar de matar a la rata, pero este gato me lo impidió, eso me dio tiempo de pensar en algo más útil y cuando decidí atraparla, entonces este gatito me ayudo. Entiende perfecto todo lo que le digo, incluso pensé que podía ser un animago, pero ya lo revisé y solo es un gato, aunque es mitad Kneazle—.

—Al menos es más inteligente que tú. Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo, es hora de que los merodeadores se reencuentren. ¡ _Revertum Ad Quod Es_! —.

Apenas termino el encantamiento, la rata ingrávida y petrificada se retorció sobre sí misma, bajo la mirada furiosa y preocupada de Ron, después de unos segundos, se le cayó el pelaje y empezó a crecer en tamaño, ante el horror de Ron que veía como su mascota empezaba a deformarse hasta que su cara se volvía más humana con cada instante, las patas antes pequeñas empezaron a volverse grandes y regordetas con las uñas crecidas, al igual que las piernas que antes no tenía. Cuando la transformación termino, en lugar de Scabbers estaba un hombre con una cara ratonil, algo regordete, que continuaba petrificado. Solo sus ojos daban testimonio del terror que sentía ante la mirada escrutiñadora de Severus y las miradas de odio que le dirigían Remus y Sirius, Dumbledore estaba impasible mientras Harry sostenía a Ron que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

—Albus, ¿Podrías poner una barrera a la casa por favor? Incluye el pasaje si eres tan amable—Dijo Severus rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que había invadido la habitación.

—Con gusto Severus—El tono de voz de Dumbledore denoto por fin lo que estaba sintiendo el mago, rabia en su estado más puro, mientras agitaba su varita lanzando un fuerte hechizo de contención en toda la casa.

Severus saco un frasco de su túnica con un líquido transparente que parecía agua y se la hizo beber al hombre que estaba aún petrificado y levitado.

—Veritaserum por si te preguntas que es lo que le di a beber Harry, es hora de saber algunas verdades. ¡ _Finite Incantatem_! —.

El hombre cayo con un sonido sordo y antes de que se parara la varita de Severus volvió a lanzar un hechizo más que hizo que unas cuerdas amarraran fuertemente al hombre.

—¡ _Incarcerous_! Listo, con eso debería bastar para estar seguros de que no escaparas Pettigrew—.

—¿¡Pettigrew!? ¿El que estaba muerto? —Pregunto Harry, ahora sorprendido.

—Ese mismo Harry, cuando Remus menciono el mapa, no solo aparecia Sirius en él sino el supuesto amigo muerto que lo enfrento, ¿Cómo podía ser eso? La única respuesta es que de alguna forma fingió su muerte e inculpo a Sirius. No me hace feliz decir que el pulgoso es inocente, pero es la verdad. Sabía que el jamás hubiera traicionado a James ni a Lily y menos a ti. Simplemente no tenía sentido—.

—...Así que mis sospechas siempre recayeron en Remus. Pero cuanto más lo analizaba menos sentido tenía, él también hubiera muerto antes que entregar a sus amigos al Señor Oscuro. Y con Pettigrew "muerto", no había a donde más aferrarse. Pero esto hace que todo cobre sentido, había un espía en la orden, y ese era Pettigrew, todos creían que yo era el doble espía—.

—Eso es cierto Quejicus, cuando Dumbledore dijo que serías espía para la orden no lo creí, pensaba que nos traicionarías, cuando dijiste que había un espía entre nosotros, pensé que eras tu diciendo veladamente que no habías renunciado a quien-tu-sabes, pero nunca pensé que sería uno de mis amigos. Esta "sucia" rata fue el traidor, y lo peor es que yo soy el culpable de que mis amigos hayan muerto—Dijo Sirius quebrándose su voz al final.

—Aunque me complace verte sufrir un poco, ¿Por qué dices que fue tu culpa Black? Acabamos de establecer de que Pettigrew fue quien los entrego—.

—Sí, pero yo fui quien convenció a James y Lily de que nombraran su guardián a Peter, pensé que era más seguro, ¿Quién sospecharía del "dulce" Peter? Todos esperaban que fuera yo el guardián, si era otra persona, solo irían tras de mí y estarían a salvo, al menos eso pensé—.

—Por mucho que me agrade verte regodearte en la miseria, aún tenemos preguntas que deben ser respondidas. Peter Pettigrew ¿Es tu nombre real? —.

El hombre que se encontraba tirado y atado respondió con voz monocorde.

—Sí, ese es mi nombre—.

—¿Eras el guardián del secreto de los Potter? —.

—Sí—.

—¿Por qué te nombraron guardián? —.

—Fue sugerencia de Sirius Black—.

—¿Black mato a los muggles hace 12 años? —.

—No—.

—¿Fuiste tú? —.

—Sí—.

—¿Por qué? —.

—Mi señor había desaparecido y perdí todo. Pronto sabrían que fui quien traiciono a los Potter y a la orden y me enviarían a Azkaban, decidí huir, pero necesitaba una coartada, cuando Black me busco, decidí "convertirlo" a él en "asesino" y lance una maldición que mato a los muggles, me arranque un dedo como prueba de mi "muerte", me transforme en rata y hui de ahí. Alcance a ver cuándo los aurores apresaron a Black. Luego de un tiempo busque una familia donde asentarme—.

—¿Por qué los Weasley? —.

—Por accidente, iba en camino a casa de los Diggory cuando me encontró uno de los hijos mayores de los Weasley, me llevo a su casa y me bautizo como Scabbers, pase de hermano en hermano hasta que llegue a manos de Ronald. Su padre trabaja en el ministerio y eso me ayudaba a mantenerme informado—.

—¿Por qué nunca atacaste a la familia? —.

—¿Qué hubiera ganado con eso? No me era conveniente—.

—¿Por qué no atacaste a Harry? —.

—No era conveniente, tú eres su guardián, si le hubiera hecho algo me habrías matado—.

Todos estaban mirando el interrogatorio, expectantes, pero Harry se adelantó y le pregunto a Pettigrew mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Por qué los traicionaste? Me dijeron que eran tus amigos ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —.

—Porque ninguno de ellos trato como su amigo jamás, ninguno de los merodeadores, James solo quería un admirador que le dijera a todo que sí, Sirius quería un aliado para sus bromas, Remus hacia lo que los otros dos decían y nunca me miro como algo más que un bulto en el espacio. Para ellos yo no existía si no era para servirles—.

—¿Por eso te convertiste en mortífago? —Continuo Harry.

—No, me convertí en mortífago por que el señor tenebroso me ofreció poder, ser alguien importante y no un simple "mago" anónimo de la masa—.

Harry no dijo más y Severus volvió a levantar su varita para lanzar un nuevo hechizo.

—¡ _Desmaius_! Albus, lo mejor será que nos vayamos de vuelta al castillo, creo que debemos informar a los aurores—.

—Estoy de acuerdo Severus, Sirius, Remus, niños, vámonos—.

La comitiva volvió sobre sus pasos, Dumbledore finalizo el hechizo de barrera y salieron de la casa de los gritos, apareciéndose conjuntamente hasta la entrada de Hogwarts. Caminaron en silencio llevando a un desmayado Pettigrew levitando. En cuanto llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore, este llamo a los aurores. Los aurores llegaron casi de inmediato, luego de oír toda la historia, pusieron bajo custodia a Pettigrew y para sorpresa de todos, a Sirius.

—No le haremos nada, pero se escapó de Azkaban, hasta que lo declaren inocente deberá estar en una celda en el ministerio—Anuncio uno de los aurores.

—Si debe hacerse, al menos permitan que reciba visitas—Pidió Albus al auror.

—No se preocupe Dumbledore, esta vez tendrá un juicio justo, podrán visitarlo en un par de días si eso desean—.

—Gracias Kingsley, por cierto, Pettigrew es un animago sin registrar, convendría que le dieran algo que impidiera la transformación, quizás una poción, mientras tanto creo que un hechizo servirá—Dijo Dumbledore al tiempo que de su varita salía una luz roja, sin que este murmurara ni dijera una sola palabra.

—Gracias Albus, espero tenerles buenas noticias pronto—Dijo el auror y desapareció entre las llamas, seguido de su compañero que llevaba a Sirius.

Cuando los aurores se fueron, Ron seguía callado, evidentemente los acontecimientos lo habían sobrepasado y estaba en shock.

—Harry, lleva a tu amigo a la enfermería. Creo que está a punto de desmayarse o vomitar o algo—.

Harry no discutió con su tío, y ayudó a Ron a bajar la escalera del despacho y salir rumbo a la enfermería. El mismo tenía mucho que pensar esa noche. Mientras tanto, en el despacho de Dumbledore, los tres adultos estaban sosteniendo una charla acerca de cómo proceder ahora, y que es lo que pasaría en el futuro.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** _Revertum Ad Quod Es_. Nunca dijeron cuál era el hechizo para regresar a alguien a su forma humana, así que me invente este.


	29. Sirius y el heredero de los Black

**28.- Sirius y el heredero de los Black**

* * *

—Remus, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que Sirius era un animago? —.

—Albus, era un juramento, no podía decir nada a menos que Harry estuviera en peligro—.

—¿Supongo que el convertirse en animagos fue idea del pulgoso de Sirius? —Dijo Severus.

—Pues... si. Así fue. Pero lo hicieron por mí, para que yo no me sintiera tan solo durante las transformaciones—Dijo un poco cansado Remus.

—¿Y ahora qué haremos? ¿Qué pasará Albus? —Pregunto Severus.

—Tendremos que esperar a que hagan el juicio, mientras podrías ir haciendo la poción para evitar las transformaciones de Pettigrew, debe haber alguna que lo impida de forma permanente, Severus—.

Severus sonrió malignamente, había una sola poción que podía obrar esa maravilla y era bastante desagradable en sabor y efectos.

—La hay Albus, claro que la hay—.

—Bien, entonces propongo que te pongas a hacerla inmediatamente, sobre registrar a Sirius como animago, propongo que esperemos hasta que Voldemort haya sido vencido, puede darnos una ventaja cuando Sirius salga libre—.

—¿Has pensado en cómo le vamos a explicar esto a Harry? —Pregunto Severus a Albus.

—La verdad es siempre la mejor política, aunque creo que Remus podría ser de gran ayuda para explicar esta situación, además de que su amigo Ronald Weasley sigue en shock por averiguar que su mascota era un hombre transformado. Quizás sería bueno que les dieran la explicación a ambos—.

Los dos hombres supieron que la conversación había terminado en ese momento y que Albus los estaba invitando "amablemente" a salir. Remus y Severus se dirigieron hacia la enfermería, donde Ron estaba tomando una poción tranquilizante mientras Harry le hacía compañía.

* * *

—Harry, Ron, queremos explicarles lo que paso esta noche—.

Les dijo Remus a ambos niños, una vez que la poción tranquilizante hizo efecto en Ron.

—Verán, primero debo contarles lo que yo soy... era un niño cuando paso... —.

Remus empezó su historia diciendo cuando fue mordido por un hombre lobo al que su padre había ofendido, y este se vengó mordiéndole a él. Luego conto como el director Dumbledore le había extendido la invitación para asistir a Hogwarts, bajo ciertas condiciones, y lo feliz que estaba de poder educarse. Hablo sobre como lo llevaban una vez al mes hasta el sauce boxeador y de ahí a la casa de los gritos, que plantaron ese árbol justamente para tapar la entrada al pasaje. Conto sobre sus temores de que alguien descubriera su secreto, y como sus compañeros de cuarto lograron averiguar su secreto un día y no se alejaron como él había temido. Les hablo a los chicos sobre cómo sus amigos decidieron convertirse en animagos para poder acompañarlo durante sus transformaciones. Y como luego Lily Evans también averiguo su secreto y al igual que sus amigos, no lo alejo y se hicieron cercanos. Luego fue el turno de Severus de continuar la historia, porque Remus estaba demasiado emocional en ese punto.

Severus les conto de como trataba de caerle a los merodeadores en alguna trapacería para que fueran castigados, de cómo Sirius Black aprovecho eso y lo incito a espiar en la casa de los gritos, y de cómo casi no la cuenta cuando se encontró con Remus ya transformado. Les contó de que el director tuvo que convencerlo de que no dijera nada, y de lo mucho que este hecho le afecto a futuro. Aumentando rencor a lo que ya había por las rencillas que había entre los merodeadores y él. Luego les conto cuando antes de acabar el séptimo año, se unió a los mortífagos, motivado en parte por el rencor hacia su padre, parte por el rencor hacia los merodeadores y parte por haber perdido la amistad de Lily Evans en un arranque de furia.

—¿Por eso no volviste a hablar con mi mamá? —.

—No fue solo eso Harry, yo ya estaba en malos pasos y tu mamá trato de hacérmelo ver, pero estaba tan enamorado de ella y celoso de tu padre que cuando le dije esa palabra, no medí las consecuencias. Trate de disculparme, pero ella no me perdono y eso me hirió mucho, estaba vulnerable y me deje absorber por las sombras, pensando que me sentiría mejor. Pero no fue así—.

—Me dijiste que traicionaste a Voldemort, ¿Por qué? —.

—Por tu madre. El señor tenebroso estaba tras tu familia, quería matarlos a todos, así que cuando me entere, fui con Albus y le pedí que protegiera a tu madre, sé que sonara egoísta, pero en ese momento solo me importaba ella, Albus me hizo ver que tu madre primero daría la vida por ustedes que ponerse a salvo y en cuanto lo entendí, pedí entonces que los protegiera a todos—.

—...Me hice espía para poder protegerlos, pero el señor tenebroso no confiaba en nadie, así que cuando el guardián del secreto hablo, no pude saberlo y avisar a la orden. Él los encontró y entonces sucedió lo que ya sabes. Sirius supo quién había hablado y lo fue a enfrentar, pero Pettigrew fue más listo y lo inculpo, además de matar a unos muggles para hacerlo aún más culpable, y se escondió en una familia de magos—.

—Entonces mi rata si era ese tal Pettigrew—Dijo Ron.

—Sí, desde antes del asesinato de los padres de Harry, sabíamos que había un espía, pero no lo habíamos localizado, muchos creyeron que era yo, y luego de lo que paso con Sirius, todos creyeron que había sido él, nadie aparte de los amigos de James Potter, sabía que Pettigrew era un animago y podía convertirse en una rata. Y el resto ya lo sabes Ron—.

—¿Qué pasará ahora con el señor Black? —Pregunto Ron.

—Al parecer le harán un juicio, la última vez fue directo a Azkaban sin uno, le darán veritaserum a Pettigrew y luego de su declaración, lo más probable es que liberen a Black—.

—Tío, entonces... Shadow... ¿Era Sirius Black? —Pregunto Harry.

—Sí, la forma animaga de Sirius es un perro negro. Y este cuando escapo termino siendo nuestra mascota, el maldito saco de pulgas me debe mucho tocino—.

Harry y Ron se sumieron un momento en sus pensamientos, Harry fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Podremos visitarlo tío? —.

—En un par de días, ¿Quieres verlo? —.

—Quiero que me diga porque fingió ser un perro, pudo haber huido, pero decidió quedarse con nosotros, quiero saber por qué—.

—Si tú quieres, lo visitaremos, ahora, creo que es prudente que regresen a su torre, han pasado una noche muy intensa y necesitan descansar al igual que nosotros—.

Remus y Severus escoltaron a los chicos hasta la sala común de Gryffindor y no se fueron hasta que el cuadro volvió a su lugar. Remus aún tenía algo que decirle a Severus.

—Lo siento Severus, yo quería decirles, pero no podía. Como habían dicho que perdió su magia, pensé que sería imposible para él convertirse en perro, y si hablaba, podían haber sacrificado a Shadow, cuando podía ser un perro inocente, no quise arriesgarme—.

—Mira, estoy enojado contigo por no decirnos sobre esto, pero no estoy tan molesto como para sacarte de la vida de Harry si eso es lo que te preocupa. Sin embargo, Lupin, tú y el perro van a tener que trabajar mucho para ganarse nuestra confianza, Harry puede ser muy desconfiado y entenderás que yo lo soy aún más—.

—Lo sé, y Sirius también lo sabe. Nos ganaremos su confianza, estoy seguro—.

—Por el bien de Harry, más les vale—.

* * *

Los Dementores fueron retirados de Hogwarts al día siguiente, lo cual causo mucha alegría entre los alumnos, los profesores y el director. El juicio de Sirius Black y la captura del, hasta ese momento, "fallecido" Peter Pettigrew era la noticia del momento, todos le preguntaban a Harry y Ron su versión de la historia, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo que al parecer había sido un plan de Sirius y que aún no sabían cómo había averiguado que Pettigrew era un animago sin registrar y que se ocultaba en la familia Weasley, eso era todo lo que habían dicho.

Unos días después, Harry y Draco iban camino a visitar a Sirius en el ministerio, Remus había ido el día anterior a preguntar si ya admitían visitas, pero el iría hasta el fin de semana. Dumbledore les había extendido un permiso a los chicos y dispensado a Severus de sus clases de ese día.

Al llegar, un guardia les retiro las varitas y los llevo hasta una sala donde solo había una mesa y varias sillas. Les dijo que debían esperar ahí en lo que traían al prisionero. Mientras esperaban, Severus saco otra varita que tenía oculta y lanzo varios hechizos de silencio, en cuanto a cabo, oculto la varita de nuevo. Luego de algunos minutos, entro Sirius Black con las manos encadenadas y un traje a rayas que lo señalaba como prisionero, pero se veía saludable a pesar de todo.

—Hola Quejicus, niños—.

—Si quiere empezar bien conmigo señor, le pido que se dirija a mi tío con respeto—Le dijo enojado Harry a Sirius.

Eso descoloco a Sirius inmediatamente, haciendo reír quedamente a Severus mientras Draco solo observaba todo impasible.

—Yo... lo siento, tienes razón Harry. Severus, niños, gracias por visitarme. Supongo que tienen muchas preguntas. Sobre lo que paso—.

—En realidad sí, pero no tantas. Remus y mi tío ya nos dijeron muchas cosas y lo entendimos. Se que eres mi padrino, y que Remus era amigo de mi padre al igual que Pettigrew, pero eso no explica un par de cosas—.

—¿Cómo cuales Harry? —.

—Primero, ¿Por qué se quedó en nuestra casa? ¿Por qué fingió ser un perro? —.

—Eso, bueno, fue porque quería verte pequeño, no te había visto desde que tenías un año, supuse que, si ninguna familia de magos te tenía adoptado, y ninguna presumía serlo, debiste quedar bajo la tutela de tu tía, así que llegue a Privet Drive convertido en perro y note el aroma de Severus, me pareció extraño y lo seguí, entonces te vi en el zoológico con tus amigos y luego vi que los molestaron, actuó mi instinto y por eso me puse enfrente de ustedes. Para defenderlos. Luego me fue fácil seguir en mi papel de perro, así podía verte todos los días y seguir oculto para la población mágica—.

—¡Me mordiste! —Le recrimino Severus.

—Bueno ¡Me dolía el costado! Yo como iba a saber que me habían roto una costilla, además de que aún no confiaba en ti. Podías haber secuestrado a Harry o haber obtenido su custodia con algún engaño—.

—¡Pero bien que te comiste mi tocino! —.

—¡Pues claro! ¡Era tocino! Hay que ser idiota para rechazar tocino—.

—¡Basta! Dejen de comportarse como niños—Les grito Harry a ambos adultos.

—Está bien Harry—Dijo Severus y Sirius volvió a hablar tranquilamente.

—¿Cómo supiste que Pettigrew estaba en Hogwarts? —Pregunto Harry.

—Por el profeta, publicaron una foto de la familia Weasley—.

—¡Sus vacaciones en Egipto! —.

—Así es, el articulo decía que varios de los niños estaban aún estudiando en Hogwarts, en la foto alcance a ver a la "rata" y supe que era Pettigrew, lo vi convertirse infinidad de veces, lo podría reconocer donde sea. Ya había decido ir a Hogwarts, pero paso lo que paso en el zoológico. Luego ya en Hogwarts, ese gato me impidió matar a la rata y ya más calmado, pude pensar con claridad. Si lo mataba, nada limpiaría mi nombre, era mejor mantener viva a la rata y llevarla ante los aurores—.

—Así que Pettigrew le debe la vida a un gato, eso es irónico—.

—Si lo es. En fin, me dijeron que la siguiente semana empezara mi juicio y sé que me dejaran libre, quiero que vengas conmigo a mi casa, quisiera conocerte mejor pequeño—.

—Señor Black, aunque sé que usted es mi padrino, yo no voy a dejar a mi tío Sev—.

—Nunca dije que lo ibas a dejar Harry. Ni por un momento he pensado separarte de él, solo quiero que pases algunas semanas conmigo, para ponerme al día con tu vida. Además, me enteré de que un miembro de mi familia ha caído en desgracia. ¿No es así joven Malfoy? —.

—Si se refiere a que mi propio padre me dio la espalda solo por no obedecer una orden absurda, si señor Black, he caído en desgracia—Le espero Draco.

—Todo un Malfoy y con el carácter de los Black, no te preocupes Draco, en cuanto tenga mis derechos plenos otra vez, podremos arreglar tu situación, puedes no ser más un Malfoy, pero gracias a que eres hijo de tu madre, tienes derechos sobre la fortuna de los Black y puedo reconocerte como parte de mi familia. Piénsalo—.

—Lo pensaré—.

—Bien, entonces Harry, Draco, ¿Podrían esperar afuera? Quisiera hablar a solas con Severus—.

Los chicos salieron y Severus se sentó frente a Sirius.

—Bien, cuéntame cómo paso—.

—¿A qué te refieres Black? —.

—¿Cómo terminaste siendo el tutor de Harry? Conseguí averiguar algunas cosas mientras estuve con ustedes, sé que no fuiste la primera opción, también sé que Petunia era el tutor original y que Albus no quería darte la custodia. Así que soy todo oídos tío Sev—.

—Mira perro pulgoso, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones y mucho menos a ti, valiente padrino, ir a tomar una absurda venganza en vez de preocuparte por tu ahijado que acababa de quedarse huérfano—.

—Eso no lo discuto, fue una estupidez de mi parte, si no hubiera hecho nada Harry hubiera crecido a mi lado, aunque debo admitir que no has hecho tan mal trabajo. ¿Entonces? Estoy esperando tu historia—.

—No tengo por qué decirte nada perro—.

—Vi el tatuaje, sé que lo ocultas cuando Harry puede llegar a verlo y que ya no tienes la marca ¿Qué es tan importante del tatuaje? ¿Cómo perdiste la marca? —.

—El tatuaje fue un efecto secundario de un hechizo vinculante, la desaparición de la marca también. Albus me pidió que hiciera el hechizo como condición para dejarme la custodia mágica de Harry, ya había convencido a Petunia de que me diera la custodia muggle de Harry—.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué querías la custodia, eso no me queda claro, ¡Odiabas a James! Puedo imaginar que querías cuidar de él por ser hijo de Lily, pero es la viva imagen de James. ¿Por qué querías cuidarlo? —.

—Si te lo digo, no podrás repetirlo nunca perro, ¿Entiendes eso? No podrás decirle a nadie—.

—Entiendo—.

—Yo... estuve ahí, cuando los Potter murieron. Encontré a Harry al lado de Lily y por un momento, vi a James en él, quise... acabar con él... lo iba a hacer... pero Harry abrió los ojos y vi a Lily en ellos, lo cargué entre mis brazos, luego el pequeño agarro mi nariz y me hizo estornudar, se empezó a reír y simplemente no pude hacerlo, era tan inocente y tierno, no podía imaginar una criatura más digna de ser protegida que él—.

—...Fue cuando te oí llegar, escuche tu grito y luego llego Hagrid, me oculte y espere a que saliera de ahí y vi que se llevaba a Harry. Desaparecí de ahí en cuanto me sentí seguro. Pero conforme pasaban los días no podía dejar de pensar en él, en si estaría bien, si sería bien cuidado. Le pregunte a Albus y me dijo solamente que él estaba a salvo. Había un encantamiento en él para hacerlo irrastreable, pero pensé como tú, que lo más probable es que estuviera con la hermana de Lily, y en ella no había encantamientos anti-rastreo, la encontré y la convencí de darme la custodia muggle del pequeño—.

—...Con Albus fue más difícil, pero lo logre y me dieron la custodia mágica. Me convertí en su guardián gracias al hechizo vinculante y lo he criado desde entonces, he procurado que tuviera la infancia más feliz posible, pero no lo he mantenido ignorante de lo que paso con sus padres ni de que el Señor Oscuro quería verlo muerto y sigue queriendo verlo muerto. Pero, aun así, hay cosas que aún no debe saber. ¿Satisfecho? —.

—¿Querías matar a mi ahijado? Si que eres un malnacido Severus—.

—¿Qué no escuchaste lo demás pulgoso? —.

—Lo escuche, es por eso por lo que no te he matado aún. ¿Tanto odio sentías por James? —.

—No fue eso, al menos no solamente eso. Pensé estúpidamente que, si Lily no se hubiera casado con él, hubiera vivido, lo cual no es cierto, ella quizás aun así habría muerto. Lo entendí después. Conforme cuidaba de Harry y este crecía, fui dejando de odiar a tu amigo, aun le guardo rencor por muchas cosas, sobre todo aquellas que hizo contigo animándolo a meterse conmigo, pero puedo entender en parte el por qué lo hacía. Es el mismo motivo por el cual yo quería que los castigaran. Para alejarlo de Lily—.

—¿Lo amas? ¿Amas a Harry? —.

—Daría mi vida por él, mataría por él, lo amo demasiado. Es mi niño, mi hijo. No puedo verlo de otra forma—.

—Con eso me basta. No peleare su custodia, pero quiero que me pongas como tutor en caso de que algo te pase a ti—.

—De acuerdo. Solo tenemos un problema ahora—.

—¿Cuál? —.

—Necesitamos otro perro—.

Severus salió de la sala luego de algunos minutos más de charla y se reunió con ambos chicos, luego salieron juntos del ministerio y regresar por flu a Hogwarts.

* * *

La liberación de Sirius Black ocupo por semanas las portadas de todos los periódicos, así como la inminente adopción del apellido Black por parte de Draco, incluso Corazón de bruja había pedido una entrevista con Sirius y el futuro nuevo miembro de la familia Black. Draco, luego de pensarlo mucho y hablarlo largo y tendido con Severus y Harry, acepto convertirse en el heredero del apellido Black, así como la fortuna familiar. Claro, solo podría disponer de ella a la muerte de Sirius, el cual en cuanto acabara el proceso se convertiría en su tutor legal y guardián hasta su mayoría de edad, donde si Draco así lo decidía, podía decidir seguir siendo el heredero o renunciar a ese derecho. Ese detalle fue el que lo hizo aceptar, la libertad de poder dejarlo si el así lo quería.

Su liberación llego el primero de marzo, y el proceso para "adoptar" a Draco tardaría todavía algunos meses, así que Sirius, asistido por Remus y Severus empezaron la búsqueda de una casa. Sirius no quería vivir en la casa familiar, y aun no podía disponer de todas sus propiedades, así que buscaba una casa adecuada para él, Remus y Draco. Sirius había insistido en que Remus viviera con ellos, ahora que era un hombre libre, para ponerse al día. Había pasado un mes desde que iniciaron cuando un brillo en los ojos de Sirius indico que había tenido una idea bastante peligrosa.

—Severus, ¿Qué te parecería si somos vecinos? —.

—¿¡QUE!? ¡NI SE TE OCURRA SACO DE PULGAS! —.

—Vamos, vamos, piénsalo, Harry y Draco ya están acostumbrados a estar juntos, y Draco está muy feliz de convivir con muggles ahora, sería conveniente que siguiera viviendo como hasta ahora, ¿No lo crees? —.

—Aunque suene lógico, no pienso dejarme convencer perro—.

—Severus, se razonable, ya que Harry es mi ahijado, podría extender una protección de sangre hasta su casa, además de la que ya tiene, sería muy conveniente—.

—Maldigo el día en que aprendiste a pensar de forma lógica Black—.

—Lo sé, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte a mi presencia, algo que deberías saber de los Black es que somos muy tercos y no paramos hasta conseguir nuestros objetivos—.

* * *

Luego de varios meses, Sirius consiguió comprar el número 8 de Privet Drive, luego de ofrecer 5 veces el valor de la casa al dueño, quien con esa oferta no dudo en firmar el contrato y desalojar la vivienda en menos de una semana. Para desgracia de Severus, la noticia de que Sirius Black iba a ser su vecino, emociono a Harry y Draco por igual.

—Seremos vecinos Harry, podremos seguir jugando juntos y salir a pasear—.

—Sí Draco, podre seguir mostrándote más maravillas del mundo muggle y así podré convivir más con mi padrino—.

La plática entre ambos chicos siguió ad nauseam para desgracia de Severus, que tuvo que empezar a resignarse al hecho de que ahora iba a ser vecino de Sirius Black y el lobo de Lupin. Lo único positivo de ese día, en opinión de Severus, fue el hecho de que logro conseguir un perro idéntico a "Shadow", el cual fue bien recibido por ambos chicos, así que no habría problemas de que alguien echara en falta al can.

Severus tuvo que ayudar en la remodelación de la casa, ya que necesitarían protecciones muy poderosas, y Black al contrario de Albus, no tenía muchos problemas con "torcer un poco las reglas" en cuanto a usar magia oscura se refería. Así que hicieron algunos encantamientos "grises" a la casa y sus alrededores. Además, construyeron un calabozo por si un día Lupin olvidaba tomar la poción matalobos, pusieron cada protección que se les ocurrió y después se dedicaron a los cuartos. Lupin prefirió vivir en el ático con una librería bien surtida, Sirius quiso una recamara como suite presidencial y Draco que había adquirido gustos más sencillos, solo pido que su cuarto fuera idéntico al que tenía en casa de Harry.

Lo difícil, fue presentar a Black con Petunia, convenientemente, ninguno le dijo sobre la "peculiaridad" de Remus, solo le dijeron que ambos eran magos y que ahora vivirían al lado de Severus y Harry, y Draco viviría con ellos, ya que Sirius era su "tío". Petunia que había conocido a Draco el verano pasado, pensó que era bueno que al fin tuviera su propia casa luego de haber tenido esa "fuerte" discusión con su familia. Severus prefirió no decirle él porque Draco había abandonado su hogar en primer lugar. Luego de prometerle a Petunia de que ella "no vería magia" y que mantendrían un perfil bajo con los vecinos, ella acepto darles la bienvenida y presentarlos en la siguiente reunión del comité vecinal. Severus les prometió explicarles luego a los magos que se miraban extrañados.

En cuanto acabó el año escolar, Severus, Remus y Sirius, acompañados de los Weasley esperaban a los niños en el andén 9 y ¾ para darles la bienvenida, Arthur y Molly recibieron a Sirius poco antes en la casa de este, luego de que Severus les explico que él y Lupin vivirían ahí a partir de esa fecha. Los chicos llegaron en poco tiempo y partieron todos juntos a la nueva casa de Sirius, donde habían preparado una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida. Severus bufo ante lo inevitable, en cuanto pusieron un pie en la casa, supo que era oficial. Ahora él y Harry eran vecinos de Sirius Black.


	30. Ovejas Negras

**29.- Ovejas negras**

* * *

Era la primera cena en la nueva casa de Sirius, Remus había sido confinado al pequeño calabozo, luego de tomar su poción, de modo que en el comedor solo estaban Draco y Sirius, conversando.

—Señor Black... —Empezó a decir Draco.

—Llámame Sirius o tío, como te sientas más cómodo Draco—.

—Bueno, Sirius, quisiera saber ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué nombrarme heredero? No estoy quejándome, solo que Harry es tu ahijado, es más lógico nombrarlo a él heredero—.

—¿Sabes porque soy su padrino Draco? Todos los miembros de la familia Black han estado en Slytherin, todos menos uno—.

—Tú—.

—Exacto. Fui a Gryffindor y eso hizo a mi madre rabiar con ganas, me deleitaba en su furia. Nunca estuve de acuerdo con los ideales de mi familia, con sus costumbres y sus manías. Ir a Gryffindor me dio la excusa perfecta para hacer de mi vida lo que yo quisiera, ser parte de una "familia ancestral y de noble cuna" es una carga muy pesada cuando uno solo quiere ser... uno—.

Draco asintió, sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería Sirius. Sirius continuo.

—En fin. Fui a Gryffindor y ahí conocí a mis mejores amigos, James, Remus y Peter, aunque este último es una rata traidora, en su tiempo, lo considere un hermano, tenía a Regulus, pero él estaba más "acorde" a los deseos de mi familia y me sentí abandonado, así que me concentre en mis amigos y con ellos encontré la familia y la libertad de ser simplemente yo, que no tuve en mi casa—.

—...Fui como quien dice, "la oveja negra". Por eso te he nombrado mi heredero. Ahora tú eres la oveja negra de los Malfoy. Eres el primer Malfoy en preferir renunciar a su apellido que ceder ante una orden del patriarca de la familia. Y me consta que Lucius, aunque a veces no estaba de acuerdo con tu abuelo, siempre obedecía las ordenes de Abraxas, pero tú pequeño dragón, rompiste siglos y siglos de obediencia ciega—.

—...Estoy tan orgulloso de ti en este momento. Y sobre Harry, no te preocupes, el hereda en segundo término, si te pasa algo a ti, él se convierte en el heredero de la casa Black, pero no lo necesita, el ya heredo el apellido Potter y todo lo que conlleva además de que por lo que dijo Severus, tiene una fortuna bastante considerable, aun si no hereda, estará bien—.

Draco estaba anonadado, nunca pensó que alguien podría estar orgulloso, así de orgulloso, de él. Su padre siempre había mostrado un "leve" asentimiento que era más un "podía haber sido peor" que un "estoy tan orgulloso de ti", tal como lo estaba diciendo Sirius, Draco estaba feliz de saber que alguien de su familia, si lo apreciaba.

—De acuerdo, haré como que te creo—.

—Aun tan Malfoy, pero descuida, unos meses más viviendo conmigo, Remus y Harry y tus modales saldrán por la ventana, bueno, solo aquellos que son innecesarios, al parecer, masticar antes de tragar, sigue siendo considerado de buena educación—.

Draco reía con las ocurrencias de Sirius, su cuarto le fascinaba, era vecino de Dudley y Harry, y ya habían hecho planes para ir a ver películas todas las tardes de esa semana, la vida en su nueva casa se veía muy bien en un futuro próximo. Draco sonrió, era un chico muy feliz.

* * *

—Pulgoso, tienes que ir con Ron a comprarle una nueva mascota—.

—¿Por qué yo? —.

—Porque lo dejaste sin rata, por eso. No me importa que fuera un animago, ese niño amaba a su rata y aunque sepa la verdad, eso no quita que ahora este sin mascota—.

—Pero podría solo darle el dinero y que compre la que quiera—.

—No, claro que no Black, quizás no te hayas dado cuenta, pero ese pelirrojo es uno de los mejores amigos de tu ahijado, así que, si quieres empezar a ganarte su confianza y la mía, deberías empezar por hacer un esfuerzo en conocer a las personas que integran su vida, ¡Y DEJA DE TRAGARTE TODO EL TOCINO! ¿QUÉ NO TE BASTO EL DE AYER? ¡REMUS! ¡HAS ALGO CON TU PERRO! —.

Remus, que había estado comiendo sus hotcakes, volteo a ver a Severus, luego a Sirius y en menos de un segundo, agarro su plato y salió corriendo de ahí. Severus estaba exasperándose, Sirius había devorado todo el plato de tocino que Severus había preparado para el desayuno de ese día, pero este ya había estado haciendo eso durante toda la semana. Remus había insistido en que para "estrechar lazos", debían pasar algún tiempo juntos a diario, el desayuno fue la elección, pero ese día en particular, Harry y Draco salieron temprano porque habría una matiné de verano con varias películas de animación de años pasados, así que los chicos invitaron a sus amigos de Hogwarts para que experimentaran el cine muggle, dejando a Sirius, Remus y Severus a solas en la cocina de su casa.

—...Valiente lobo te has conseguido saco de pulgas—.

—¡Ey! No te metas con Rem. Además, no sé de qué estás hablando—.

—Claro que lo sabes ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Remus sabía perfectamente quien eras tu mucho antes de tu "gran revelación", el sábado antes tardo más de 2 horas en la casa de los gritos, y no está a más de 15 minutos a pie de Las Tres Escobas. Así que ¿Qué tanto pudo haber estado haciendo durante al menos una hora a hora y media? —.

Sirius palideció, no había contado con que Severus era una persona demasiado observadora, trago en seco.

—Y-yo... —.

—Ya dile Sirius, no va a descansar hasta saberlo—.

Remus había regresado al comedor con el plato en una mano y un pañuelo a manera de bandera blanca en la otra.

—Rem... ¿Estás seguro? —.

—Se imagina algo, así que mejor se lo contamos—.

Sirius suspiro y empezó a hablar.

—Yo... bueno... nosotros... somos pareja. Bueno, ya, lo dije. Remus y yo estamos juntos desde la escuela—.

—¡LO SABIA! Se lo había dicho a Lily, pero ella siempre decía "¿Cómo crees? Sirius es demasiado mujeriego y Remus es muy serio, no creo que estén juntos", pero yo lo sabía ¡LO SABIA! —.

—Bueno ya, ¿Feliz? Ya tienes tu respuesta Severus—.

—Ah no, falta información, ¿Qué paso en la casa de los gritos? —.

—Bueno... ¿En serio quieres detalles? —.

Severus entendió rápidamente a que se refería Sirius y enrojeció como un tomate.

—No, creo que no—Luego recordó algo—¿Qué significan las ranas de chocolate? —.

Ahora fue el turno de Sirius y Remus de sonrojarse. Severus volvió a hablar al entender el destino que tuvieron las ranas de chocolate.

—¡Oh Merlín!, Saben, olvídenlo, creo que no quiero saberlo, solo, bueno, pienso que deberían decírselo a Harry y Draco en algún momento, si los llegan a ver en alguna situación, sería bueno que supieran que ustedes son pareja—.

Ni Sirius ni Remus habían contemplado ese escenario, así que prometieron hablar con los chicos en la primera oportunidad que tuviesen. Severus suspiro y siguió friendo más tocino.

—Este no te lo vayas a comer pulgoso, yo aún no desayuno—.

* * *

Harry y Draco habían invitado a sus amigos a la matiné, ahora estaban su restaurante de hamburguesas favorito, Theo y Marcus estaban discutiendo si los muggles habían aprendido a hacer magia o no, ya que pensaban que las películas debían ser obra de algún hechizo desconocido, Neville que ya había visto películas con ellos el verano pasado, solo estaba comentado con Hermione y Dudley algunas escenas de las películas. Ron estaba maravillado de todo lo que había en el menú y pidió uno de cada cosa, luego de que Harry y Draco aseguraran que ellos pagarían la cuenta. Los gemelos estaban observando con detenimiento una tienda de "artículos de magia y bromas", y querían ir a visitarla en cuanto pudieran. Ginny solo los miraba reprobadoramente mientras comía sus papitas y Oliver Wood estaba coqueteando con unas chicas que le comentaban "lo adorable de que estuviera como cuidador de un grupo de niños", a lo cual Oliver no las saco de su error. Draco y Harry solo miraban divertidos a sus amigos mientras se concentraban en acabar sus hamburguesas.

Hermione fue la que empezó la pregunta que todos se morían por hacer.

—Draco, ¿Qué han dicho tus padres de tu decisión? —.

Todas las conversaciones pararon y las miradas se concentraron en Draco, este ya esperaba esa pregunta, así que no se inmuto ni molesto.

—Mi madre me escribió diciendo que estaba de acuerdo y que había actuado "sensatamente" y que esperaba que me comportara como se espera del "noble heredero de la ancestral casa de los Black", viniendo de ella, es casi un "te amo mucho y cuídate". Mi padre le envió un aullador a Sirius diciéndole que él no es nadie para interponerse en el castigo que me ha impuesto mi familia—.

—¿Castigo? —Pregunto Hermione.

—Herms, mi familia tiene una regla que es casi un mandato divino, el patriarca nunca se equivoca y su palabra es la ley dentro de la familia. Así que si él me ordena saltar en un pie mientras sostengo un gato en la cabeza y visto un traje de elfo doméstico, debo hacerlo. O mejor dicho "debía hacerlo", cuando me negué a ir a Durmstrang y dejar de ser amigo de Harry, rompí esa "tradición", demostré con esa sola acción, que el patriarca de la familia no tenía el control absoluto, por eso es por lo que me repudiaron—.

—...La idea era dejarme solo y a merced de la vida misma, que estuviera desamparado y que me pusieran en un orfanato o que me dieran un tutor terrible, pero Severus tomo mi tutela temporal rápidamente y luego Sirius tomo la permanente. Al declararme su heredero, mi apellido pasa a ser Black y rompe mis lazos con mi familia de sangre. Así, no solo he desafiado a mi padre, sino a toda la familia Malfoy. Soy un paria de mi familia, pero un paria con un apellido, posición y fortuna, equiparable a la de ellos. Así que vencí a mi padre en su propio juego. Él no está muy feliz, como podrás comprender—.

—¡Pero eso es horrible! ¿Cómo puede ser que te rechacen y encima solo por manifestar tus deseos? —Insistió Hermione.

—Es un asunto de familias sangrepura adineradas, tú y Harry no tienen ese problema, los Weasley tampoco, Theo puede entenderlo, Marcus, Neville y Oliver pueden entenderlo solo un poco. En familias como la mía, los matrimonios se arreglan sin pedirte opinión, eligen tu trabajo, y hasta cuantos hijos tendrás, tus padres planean tu vida, y siempre pensando en cómo aumentar el poder, posición o fortuna de tu familia—.

—...Tu eres un instrumento. Y te entrenan para comportarte de determinada forma y pensar también de determinada forma. Ir contra eso es señal de que tu "no sirves" y te desechan, pregúntale a Sirius, él paso por lo mismo. Fue el primero de su familia en ir a Gryffindor. ¿Sabes porque termino ahí? —.

Harry estaba expectante, eso le interesaba muchísimo, sabía que los Black habían ido todos a Slytherin, pero no Sirius y se preguntaba el porqué, bueno, Draco tenía la respuesta. Él no había querido verse muy agresivo preguntándoselo a Sirius. Draco continuo.

—...Fue a Gryffindor porque se lo pidió al sombrero. Bueno, no lo pidió así como "ponme en Gryffindor", según Sirius el sombrero le pregunto porque no quería ir a Slytherin, y Sirius le dijo "Porque mi madre quiere que vaya ahí, ¡Y no pienso darle gusto a la vieja arpía!", el sombrero se rió y le dijo "Tienes valor, y creo que Gryffindor hará que a tu madre le dé un ataque al corazón", el sombrero grito Gryffindor—.

—...Fue directo hasta la mesa de su casa donde todos lo veían mal, excepto Remus, él le dio la bienvenida, aun así le hicieron muchas bromas pesadas, pero él aguanto todas y luego de algunas semanas, el padre de Harry decidió darle una oportunidad y se volvieron los mejores amigos, y desde ahí, fue considerado un Gryffindor más—.

Harry se sentía abrumado, Sirius había aguantado un muy mal recibimiento y luego se había vuelto inseparable de su padre, el resto de sus amigos miraba con creciente orgullo a Draco. Oliver le palmeo la espalda amistosamente.

—Quien diría que había algo de Gryffindor en ti, ¿No se habrá equivocado el sombrero al seleccionarte? —.

—No lo creo Oliver, además luzco genial en verde—.

Todos rieron de buena gana y decidieron ir a los videojuegos, animados por Dudley, ya que estaba ansioso por mostrarle algo en lo que él se había vuelto experto, los juegos de tiro al blanco. Los gemelos decidieron visitar la tienda de magia, ya que quedaba enfrente de los videojuegos, no había mucho problema. Harry y Draco pagaron y todos salieron de ahí.

* * *

De vuelta en Privet Drive, casi todos fueron regresando a sus casas por Flu, Hermione se quedó en casa de Harry un rato en lo que llegaban sus padres por ella, Draco insistió mucho en que fuera a conocer su casa y al final, fueron todos a conocer su casa, Dudley le dijo que su cuarto estaba genial, Hermione estaba embobada admirando la biblioteca de Sirius, había traído la biblioteca de su cámara hasta su casa, y puso un hechizo extensor en ella para que cupieran todos los libros, Harry admiraba la sala, Sirius había llenado las paredes con fotos de sus padres, Remus y de él cuando era un bebé. Draco lo dejo un momento a solas ahí.

Sirius llego cuando Harry estaba viendo una foto donde estaban él y Sirius, Sirius lo estaba montando en una pequeña escoba de juguete y Harry movía sus manitas con alegría. Harry no noto cuando Sirius ya estaba a su lado.

—Ese día fue grandioso, compre esa escoba para ti, a tu madre casi le da un infarto, pero James la convenció de dejarte probar, estuviste horas en el jardín volando apenas encima del pasto, cada que pasabas junto al gato, este trataba de agarrarte tus piecitos—.

—No recuerdo nada de ellos, el tío Sev me ha contado muchas cosas de mi madre, y algunas de mi padre, siempre me dice que ambos fueron muy valientes y que me amaban mucho, pero me frustra que todos parezcan tener recuerdos de ellos, pero yo no—.

—Creo que tengo algo que podría ayudarte, ven conmigo—.

Sirius lo llevo hasta la biblioteca y toco con su varita un gabinete que estaba cerrado, de ahí salió flotando una especie de vasija, a falta de una mejor palabra, llena de algo a mitad de camino entre un gas y un líquido.

—Esto es un pensadero Harry, en el puedo ver mis recuerdos, o los de quien sea que los deposite ahí, para verlos, tu solo tienes que poner tu cara en él—.

—¿Cómo pones un recuerdo? —.

—Te mostraré—.

Sirius puso su varita en su sien y la separo de su cabeza, la varita parecía estar sacando de la cabeza de Sirius, una hebra luminosa de color azul, esta quedo colgando de la varita y Sirius la deposito en el pensadero.

—...Ahora para ver el recuerdo, solo debemos poner nuestra cara en él, ven, te acompañare en este recuerdo Harry. Es cuando tu padre se convirtió en mi amigo—.

Harry puso su rostro en el pensadero y sintió como si cayera en un pozo, cuando dejo de girar, se encontró al lado de Sirius, mientras veía como una joven versión del mismo, discutía con un joven que era una calca de él mismo. Su padre le estaba gritando a Sirius de adolescente.

—Y una serpiente rastrera, eso es lo que eres—.

—Mira quien lo dice, "cachorro de león"... pareces un gato callejero—.

—Y tu una serpiente de jardín—.

—¡Oh no! ¡Tus malos insultos me están matando! —.

—Deberías irte a Slytherin, no eres un Gryffindor, maldito cobarde—.

—¿Cobarde? ¿COBARDE?, ¡No te atrevas a llamarme cobarde! ¿Sabes lo que es enfrentarte a 20 aulladores por día solo por negarte a salirte de la escuela porque tu madre es una loca controladora? ¿Lo sabes? ¿Sabes lo que es aguantar que te avienten bombas fétidas, te escondan tus cosas y te pongan huevos podridos en tu comida solo porque quisiste entrar en cualquier casa menos Slytherin? ¡No me llames cobarde! ¡Tu! ¡Moco de troll! —.

James Potter estaba anormalmente callado luego de la explosión de Sirius. Se acerco lentamente a Sirius y le tendió la mano.

—He oído muchas historias terribles sobre los Black, por eso pensé que tú eras igual, pero vaya, amigo, ¿20 aulladores? Mi madre solo me ha mandado esa cantidad en toda mi vida, no en un día. Si que eres valiente por enfrentar a tu madre así. ¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo? Hola, me llamo James, James Potter ¿Y tú? —.

—Sirius... Sirius Black—Dijo el joven Sirius aceptando la mano de su nuevo amigo.

Harry y Sirius salieron del recuerdo, Harry estaba sopesando el valor de ese recuerdo, no era suyo, pero de alguna forma, por fin tenía un recuerdo de su padre. Agradeció con la mirada a Sirius y ambos fueron a reunirse con el resto de los chicos. Hermione, Dudley y Draco estaba en la sala, mientras Dobby les ofrecía una bandeja con galletas y una jarra de leche.

—Hermione, tus padres acaban de llegar por ti, venía a avisarte, pero quería enseñarle a Harry algo en la biblioteca—.

—¡Uy! Debo irme, gracias por las galletas Dobby. Gracias señor Black—.

—Llámame Sirius—Alcanzo a gritarle Sirius antes de que saliera de su casa rumbo a la de Harry para ver a sus padres—¿Bueno, que estaban haciendo antes de que llegará? —Le dijo Sirius al resto de los chicos.

—Les mostraba la casa y mi cuarto Sirius—Dijo Draco rápidamente.

—Vaya, ¿Y qué les ha parecido? —.

—Dudley adora mi cuarto, y Herms ama la biblioteca—.

—Bueno, ¿Qué les parece si pedimos pizza y luego les muestro el salón de juegos? —.

Los chicos dieron su visto bueno a la idea.

* * *

—Repíteme porque voy a hacer esto Rem—.

—Porque fue idea de Severus, y tu dijiste que sí—.

—¿Y porque vienes tú? —.

—Para ver como lidias con esto—.

—Te gusta verme sufrir—.

—Un poco, sí—.

Remus y Sirius se detuvieron en la puerta de la madriguera, Sirius toco y fue recibido por Molly Weasley.

—Remus, Sirius pasen, ¿A qué debemos su visita? —.

—Molly, tanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Estará tu hijo Ron? —.

—¿Ron? ¿Para qué lo buscas? —.

—¡Oh bueno! Como ya no estoy siendo buscado por la ley, pensé que podía empezar mi serie de homicidios con tu hijo—.

Molly palideció y entonces Sirius estallo en carcajadas siendo mirado con reproche por Remus.

—No le hagas mucho caso a Sirius, Molly. Aún no termina de disculpar a sus amigos por no creer en su palabra de que era inocente. ¿Podrías traer a Ron? Te juro que es algo totalmente inofensivo—.

Molly se sonrojo ante lo que dijo Remus, era verdad que ella aun no confiaba totalmente de nuevo en Sirius, había creído por mucho tiempo que era un asesino y luego se sintió culpable de haber dudado de él. Volteo y fue a llamar a Ron, el cual llego poco después hasta la sala donde estaban Sirius y Remus.

—Profesor Lupin, señor Black ¿Qué se les ofrece? —.

—Remus estará bien Ron, fuera de Hogwarts no soy tu profesor—.

—Y Sirius está bien para mí, señor me hace sentir viejo, bueno, a lo que venimos, ¿Qué opinas de tener una mascota? —.

—Bueno, mi mamá no creo que quiera otro animago en la casa Sirius—.

—No yo. Además, si viviera aquí no podría robarle comida a Severus. No. Me refiero a que quiero compensarte que perdieras tu "rata", me gustaría que nos acompañaras al callejón Diagon a comprarte otra mascota—.

—¿De verdad? ¡Me encantaría! Siempre quise tener una mascota, una que no fuera heredada quiero decir. Déjenme avisarle a mi mamá—.

Un rato después, Remus, Sirius y Ron estaban en la tienda de mascotas del callejón Diagon.

—¿Qué opinas de una lechuza? —Dijo Remus.

—¿U otra rata? —Pregunto Sirius.

—No, se lo que quiero. Señorita ¿Tiene un gato como Crookshanks? Mi amiga compro ese gato hace un año aquí, ¿Tendrá otro parecido? —.

Una media hora después, Ron iba cargando un gato jaspeado, con orejas largas como lince y una cola que asemejaba la de un león. Sirius y Remus estaban asombrados de la elección del pelirrojo y mientras comían un helado antes de regresar a la madriguera le preguntaron el porqué de su elección.

—...Por Sirius. Dijo que el gato de Hermione era el más listo que había conocido. Hermione investigo a Crookshanks, luego de que le conté que Sirius había descubierto que era mitad Kneazle, resulta que los Kneazles no pueden ser vendidos, están clasificados como XXX, pero las cruzas están clasificadas como XX. Resulta que todas las cruzas son gatos muy inteligentes, leales, detectan a las personas sospechas o peligrosas y son capaces de guiar a su dueño a casa. Además, mírenlo, parece un pequeño gato salvaje, es perfecto para mí—.

—Pero algunos son agresivos—Dijo Remus.

—Solo si no les agrada un mago, pero vean, a este pequeño le agrado mucho—.

El gatito ronroneo feliz en los brazos de Ron, dándole la razón al pelirrojo.

—¿Y por qué no otra rata? ¿O una lechuza? ¿O un Puffskein? Esos son imanes para atraer chicas—Pregunto Sirius.

—Una rata me recordaría a Scabbers y prefiero olvidarla, y Ginny se enteró, ya que oyó una conversación entre Harry y Hermione, que Harry me piensa regalar una lechuza antes de entrar a la escuela. Ya saben, para "reponer" mi mascota—.

—¿Entonces aceptaste que te compráramos una mascota sabiendo que ibas a tener otra? —Pregunto Sirius sorprendido.

—No, acepte que me compraran una mascota que yo elegiría, en vez de una lechuza que TODA mi familia pediría usar, esa lechuza sería útil, pero todos mis hermanos e incluso mis padres, de seguro pedirían que se las prestara con frecuencia, y no sería mi mascota solamente, quería un animal que fuera solo mío. Por eso escogí a este gatito—.

—Entiendo. ¿Y cómo lo llamaras? —Pregunto Remus.

—Dante, Hermione está leyendo un libro de ese autor muggle, y me gusto el nombre. ¿Te gusta tu nombre, Dante? —.

El gatito ronroneo en señal de aprobación y tanto Sirius como Remus, entendieron que es lo que quería decir el pelirrojo. Pagaron los helados y regresaron a la madriguera con Dante acurrucado en los brazos de Ron.


	31. Lechuzas y un campamento

**30.- Lechuzas y un campamento**

* * *

Harry y Draco estaban teniendo un excelente verano, Harry tenía ahora a sus amigos constantemente visitándolo, y él y Draco el resto del tiempo estaban jugando y saliendo con Dudley. Ginny Weasley llego un día acompañada de Hermione, ambas sabían de la intención de Harry de regalarle una lechuza a Ron, Harry sabía que Ron ahora tenía a Dante, pero aun así quería darle la lechuza de todos modos.

Fueron por Draco y Remus ya que Severus ese día tenía un asunto que atender y Sirius dijo que tenía que hablar algo con Hagrid, todos partieron juntos rumbo al emporio de las lechuzas. Ya en la tienda, ninguno se decidía por la lechuza ideal para Ron, Ginny insistía en comprar una pequeña por no decir diminuta lechucita que parecía una pelota de plumas, Hermione decía que una lechuza nival como la de Harry sería una buena elección, Draco traía en sus manos una linda lechuza ninox de color negro, pero al final Harry se decidió por una lechuza de campanario que tenía un ligero color rojo en sus plumas además de que compro otra lechuza nival, pero esta tenía plumas grises entre todo el plumaje blanco. De todas formas, Draco compro la lechuza negra, y Ginny la pequeña pelota emplumada. Hermione no se decidía a comprar una cárabo negra que parecía estar veteada, desde que entro a la tienda le gusto, pero le faltaban galeones para poder comprarla.

—Llévatela, te completare para la lechuza—.

—Pero... —.

—Tómalo como tu regalo de cumpleaños adelantado—.

—Está bien—.

Todos los chicos salieron cargando a sus emplumados amigos. Harry propuso que le dieran la lechuza de una vez a Ron y partieron del callejón Diagon directo a la madriguera por flu, en el caldero chorreante. Ya en la madriguera, fueron recibidos por una sonriente Molly.

—Queridos, Remus, que bueno verlos, Ginny cariño, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrían todos? —.

—Fue de último minuto mamá, mira, me compre esta lechucita, estaba de oferta la pobre, no sé por qué la dejarían en solo 5 galeones. ¿Verdad que es preciosa? —.

La pelotita emplumada gorjeaba ante el halago de su dueña.

—Si cariño, es muy bonita, y veo que todos compraron lechuzas, pero pasen, les daré té y galletas—.

Los chicos entraron y esperaron al té con galletas, mientras Ginny iba a buscar a Ron al jardín, le habían puesto a desnogmizarlo.

—Compañero, rubio, Herms, Remus. ¡Buenas! ¿Qué los trae por aquí? —.

—Amigo, te ves terrible—Le dijo Harry.

—Si bueno, mamá cada verano cree que es buena idea convertirme en elfo doméstico—.

—Terrible situación la tuya, así que he venido a alegrarte el día, te traje un obsequio—.

Harry le extendió la jaula con la lechuza de campanario y esta volteó a ver a su nuevo dueño.

—Es preciosa, ¡Gracias! —.

—¿Cómo la vas a llamar? —.

—Uhmm, a mi gato lo llame Dante, déjame pensar un buen nombre para esta linda chica—.

Luego de varios minutos, Ron volteo mirando a la lechuza con decisión.

—Ailrun. Se llamará Ailrun—.

—¿Ailrun? —Pregunto Draco.

—Bueno, ¿Recuerdas que un día en el lago empezaste a presumir sobre todo lo que sabias de los dioses nórdicos y dijiste que, para ti, las valquirias seguro habían sido brujas? Bueno, me gusto el nombre de Ailrun, suena bien para esta chica, y estoy seguro de que es una lechuza valiente y muy fuerte, justo como una valquiria ¿Verdad pequeña? —.

Ailrun, hinchaba su emplumado pecho con orgullo y mantenía una mirada altiva indicando que su dueño tenía razón sobre ella.

—Ven, ya hasta se comporta como una valquiria. Es perfecta, muchas gracias Harry. Veo que todos compraron lechuzas—.

—Sí, yo compre esta cárabo veteada, creo que la llamare Selene—Dijo Hermione.

—A mí me gustó está completamente negra, me recuerda el Ónix, creo que será un buen nombre para ella—Comento Draco.

Ginny miro a la pelota de plumas y dijo claramente su nombre.

—Pigwidgeon—.

—Ginny, es un nombre muy largo para una lechuza, además no le queda—Le dijo Ron.

—¡Ni modo que la llame Pig! —Exclamo Ginny.

La lechucita gorjeo de gusto ante ese nombre y empezó a revolotear en su jaula con alegría.

—¡Oh no!, ya se le quedo el nombre, ahora solo va a responder como Pig. Muchas gracias Ron—Le dijo Ginny a su hermano con todo el sarcasmo que pudo.

—De nada. Ya sabes que siempre me gusta ayudarte hermanita—.

Si no fuera por sus reflejos, Ron habría sido impactado con el bote de comida para lechuzas que Ginny había comprado para su mascota y que le lanzo. Esta subió a su cuarto frustrada por no haberle pegado en la cabeza a su hermano. Mientras en la sala, Remus y los chicos se reían de la situación.

—Hermanas, le pedí a mamá un perro y me llego con Ginny. Bueno, no importa, ¿Y esa otra lechuza? —.

—¡Ahh! Ella es el regalo de cumpleaños de Dudley, ¿Podrías quedártela hasta su cumpleaños? No quiero que la vea antes—.

—Claro compañero. ¿Pero por qué una lechuza? —.

—Bueno, yo tengo a Hedwig, y la comparto con mi tío y Dudley, pero ahora todos los demás tendrán una lechuza, Neville tiene una, Theo, Marcus y Oliver, y ustedes tienen una, ahora Draco y Hermione también, me pareció que lo justo es que Dudley también tuviera una, así podría escribirnos a todos cuando entremos a clases—.

—En eso tienes razón—.

—Bueno, tenemos que irnos chicos, Sirius ya debe estar en la casa y Severus no debe tardar en llegar. Despídenos de tu mamá Ron, no les molesta que ocupemos su flu, ¿Verdad? —Pregunto Remus que había estado callado mientras los chicos conversaban.

—Claro que no Remus, adelante—.

Uno a uno, los chicos y Remus dejaron la madriguera y se encontraron en la casa de Sirius, Hermione y Harry se fueron a la casa de este, ya que pronto llegarían sus papás por ella, mientras Draco se dedicó a instalar a su nueva amiga en su cuarto mientras Remus hacia la comida. Sirius no tardó en llegar, tal como había dicho Remus, y llego hasta la cocina.

—¡Mmm! Eso huele bien Rem—.

—Ve a lavarte y luego llama a Draco, esto está casi listo—.

Sirius fue a lavarse las manos y llamo desde la escalera a Draco, quien se les unió en el comedor justo cuando Remus terminaba de acomodar la mesa.

—Siéntense, ahorita mismo sirvo la comida—.

Una vez que empezaron a comer, Draco le contó a Sirius sobre su nueva amiga y de la lechuza que Harry pensaba regalarle a Dudley. Luego Sirius les contó que fue a recuperar su vieja moto con Hagrid.

—¿Hagrid? —Le pregunto Remus.

—Si Rem, verás, yo se la di cuando... Harry se quedó solo. Pero ahora que soy un hombre libre, extraño mi moto, además quisiera poder llevar a pasear un día a Harry en ella, recuerda que su padre me la regalo. Y quizás en un futuro, se la dé como recuerdo, o quizás Draco quiera aprender a usarla, ¿Qué opinas Draco?

—Suena... interesante. He visto como manejan los muggles, pero no he visto que las motocicletas se manejen igual—.

—No te preocupes Draco, es muy fácil. Además, esta moto también es mágica, la modifique para que volara—.

—¿Cómo el coche del señor Weasley? Ron nos contó sobre eso—.

—Parecido. En cuanto la repare, los llevare a ambos a pasear, está decidido—.

—Tardaste bastante Sirius, ¿Pasaste a algún otro lado? —.

—¿Por qué siempre sospechas cuando tardo un poquito más de lo que te dije Rem? —.

—Porque te conozco Sirius—.

—Solo me encontré con Severus y me pidió un favor—.

—¿Qué clase de favor? —.

—Prometí no decir nada, es un secreto y yo no seré quien lo arruine—.

—¿Así que ya te llevas bien con Severus? —.

—No, pero me dijo que, si no me callaba, ya no podría ir a desayunar a su casa, y no repetiré lo siguiente, pero el hombre cocina delicioso. ¿De acuerdo? —.

Luego de eso, la conversación giro en torno al inminente mundial de quidditch y del hecho de que todas las entradas ya habían sido vendidas. Por desgracia.

* * *

Petunia Dursley no estaba segura de haber hecho bien en dar su consentimiento, su hijo sería muy feliz y definitivamente sería un regalo de cumpleaños maravilloso para Dudley, pero Petunia no dejaba de sentirse nerviosa cuando se trataba del mundo mágico. Ella y su marido habían hecho mucho esfuerzo en "tolerar" el hecho de que su sobrino era un mago, luego del hecho de que Severus Snape vivía al lado, para luego convertirse de nuevo en vecinos de otro trío de magos.

Por si no fuera suficiente, su pequeño apreciaba ese mundo, lo amaba. Su pequeño vivía lo que ella nunca pudo, quizás si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes entre ella y su hermana, pero ahora era tarde para arrepentimientos. Esa era una de las razones para dejar que Dudley viviera todas las experiencias que pudiera en ese mundo. Y a pesar de que hasta ahora, nunca le había pasado nada a Dudley, eso no significaba que ella estuviera tranquila cada que Dudley estaba cerca de un mago o cualquier cosa mágica. Solo esperaba que ese mundo nunca le mostrara su lado oscuro a su hijo.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron rápido y el cumpleaños de Dudley llego, su mamá había organizado una pequeña reunión en su patio y tuvo que pedir a sus amigos magos que mantuvieran la magia fuera de la fiesta, ya que los amigos de Smeltings de Dudley, irían también. Lo cual no agrado mucho a los gemelos que habían intentado traer sus primeros inventos a la fiesta, unos fuegos artificiales encantados que estallaban formando pequeñas hadas de chispas.

La fiesta fue todo lo normal que se pudo, lo cual no desanimo a los jóvenes magos, ya que nunca habían asistido a una fiesta muggle, les fascinaban cosas tan normales como los globos y las serpentinas, además de los bocadillos muggles que aún no probaban, ya habían comido pizza, pero en la fiesta de Dudley, además había hot-dogs, banderillas, y sándwiches.

Los amigos muggles de Dudley, le comentaron que era interesante que el fuera tan amigo de los amigos de su primo, y Dudley le comento que eso era porque su tío era profesor de esa "escuela privada" y a varios de ellos ya los conocía desde antes de que su primo entrara a la escuela donde trabaja su tío. Piers Polkiss, que era amigo de Dudley desde que entro a Smeltings veía ceñudo a Harry y sus amigos.

Cuando Dudley describía a su primo, se lo imaginaba como una versión ligeramente diferente de Dudley, pero el chico que estaba frente a ellos era muy distinto, desde su ropa, hasta su cabello que parecía un nido de pájaros hiperactivos. Sus amigos casi todos de cabello rojo, y los otros que parecían compartir un secreto, ninguno contestaba las preguntas acerca de esa escuela particular, aunque eran muy amables y luego cambiaban el tema. Incluso el tío de Harry tenía un nombre extraño, Severus, y el chico rubio que parecía ser un primo lejano del tal Harry, también tenía un nombre extraño, y luego sus tíos del tal Draco, Sirius y Remus, ¿Qué eran? Ambos eran extraños, aunque Piers no sabía exactamente qué era lo raro en ellos. En todo esto pensaba el chico mientras Dudley proponía un partido amistoso de fútbol, al cual se sumaron los amigos de su primo y su primo.

La fiesta termino sin mayor contratiempo que la ceñuda cara de Piers, Harry le pidió a su tía si le daba permiso a Dudley de ir a la casa de Sirius, ya que Draco le había preparado un pastel a Dudley. Petunia le dijo que sí, pero solo un par de horas, y los chicos salieron hacia la casa, donde ya los esperaban todos sus amigos del mundo mágico. Así que ese día Dudley tuvo dos fiestas, y el doble de regalos, además de que recibió a su nueva amiga de manos de su primo. Noor.

—¿Por qué Noor? —Pregunto Sirius.

—Fuimos a comer comida hindú hace unos días y la meseta que nos atendió se llamaba así, Noor, tenía el cabello idéntico al de mi lechuza—.

—Es un lindo nombre Dudley—Le dijo Hermione haciendo que Dudley se ruborizará.

—Bueno, es hora de que Duds regrese a su casa, antes de que su mamá venga a aporrear la puerta, vamos, todos fuera—.

Evidentemente, la lechuza no fue tan bien recibida en casa de los Dursley, pero Harry y compañía ya habían pensado en una historia que podía usar Dudley como tapadera y este se la dijo a su mamá. Así cuando los amigos de Dudley lo visitaron unos días después, él presento a Noor, la mascota enviada por un excéntrico tío lejano que vivía en la India y que la envió como parte de una tradición familiar.

* * *

El verano siguió corriendo y un ir y venir de lechuzas en la mañana y en la noche adornaba los días en la casa de Harry y Severus, había llegado el cumpleaños de Harry. Nicolás insistió en ser partícipe de la organización y su casa que nunca había recibido a muchos visitantes, ese 31 de julio, fue invadida por una horda de jóvenes magos, y un muggle. Severus había intentado razonar con Flamel un par de semanas atrás, incluso le pidió ayuda a Dumbledore, pero en cuanto Nicolás hablo con Dumbledore, fue un dos contra uno. Severus no tuvo argumentos para negarse.

Así que ahí estaba el mago de más de 660 años, siendo rodeado por magos que no podían creer que una leyenda viviente fuera amigo personal de Harry y su odiado profesor de pociones. Y menos que el hombre supiera jugar tan bien al Snap Explosivo y a los Gobstones.

Augusta y Neville iban y venían maravillados por la casa de Nicolás, guiados por su esposa Perenelle, Sirius y Remus, se dedicaban a vaciar las bandejas de comida, mientras Harry y sus amigos experimentaban "pociones muggles" o como Harry les había dicho "Química", habían encontrado ese juguete unos días antes y Harry lo quiso de inmediato, un juego de química, al parecer era el equivalente muggle de pociones, y los chicos estaban impresionados por las reacciones que pensaron solo podían suceder en el mundo mágico.

Severus pensó que debía analizar ese juguete en otro momento, quizás ahí había algo digno de ser investigado.

Dumbledore y el resto de los profesores, sobre todo Hagrid, admiraban la colección de animales que había traído Nicolás mientras algunos chicos los acariciaban y jugaban con ellos, al parecer Flamel tenía algunos contactos con magizoólogos y le habían mandado algunos animales "amigables" para que los chicos pudieran tocar. El que más les había gustado era el escarbato.

Dudley se entretenía enseñándoles a sus amigos de Slytherin, parte de sus lecciones de karate que había estado tomando en Smeltings, y en general, todo mundo estaba pasando un buen rato en casa del alquimista. La hora del pastel se acercaba y con eso el secreto de Sirius y Severus.

La señora Weasley como era costumbre, se encargó del pastel, que en esta ocasión eran pequeños pasteles en forma de snitch y uno "grande" para ser partido al son del "feliz cumpleaños". Luego de que todo mundo estaba más calmado, Sirius se acercó a Severus para revelar el gran secreto.

—Ahora que todos hemos comido el pastel, quiero hacerles partícipes de que este año tengo, tenemos un regalo especial para Harry, y es un regalo que podrá compartir con todos sus amigos. Entre Sirius y yo, hemos conseguido boletos para la final del mundial de quidditch y conseguimos suficientes para todos—.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo por unos segundos, luego se desato el pandemonio, Ron parecía al borde del colapso mientras murmuraba "la final", los gemelos saltaban abrazados, mientras Ginny y Hermione comentaban lo emociónate que sería ver a tantos magos reunidos, Draco empezó a hacer planes en voz alta de lo que tendría que comprar mientras Neville, le rogaba a su abuela que lo dejara asistir, Dudley y Harry miraban a Severus con emoción.

—¿Cómo las consiguieron? —Pregunto Harry.

—Digamos cachorro, que el ministro me debe "algunos favores"—Le dijo Sirius a Harry.

Severus sonreía de forma sombría, consciente de que, aunque él y Sirius no fueran amigos, si compartían algunos rasgos. Nicolás le comentaba a Severus que tenía unas cuantas casas de campaña que podrían usar si quería, dado que hace unas décadas, él y su esposa se habían interesado en acampar, pero que había sido un interés transitorio. Severus acepto la oferta de Nicolás, prometiéndole regresárselas pronto.

* * *

El mundial de quidditch llego un par de semanas después del cumpleaños de Harry. Arthur Weasley, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Severus Snape, caminaban hacia donde estaba el traslador para llegar hasta donde seria la final. Los 4 adultos llevaban las casas de campaña que les había prestado Flamel, e iban a cuidar a un grupo de 10 niños, los hermanos mayores del clan Weasley arribarían más tarde ese día, y las familias de Wood y Flint, ya estaban acampando ahí. Severus se felicitó a si mismo por haber traído suficientes pociones tranquilizantes y un kit de primeros auxilios mágicos y muggles.

Apenas llegaron al campo donde sería la final, un muggle les dio la bienvenida al tiempo que los miraba con renuencia y les indico donde podían acampar, Harry jamás había visto tantos magos reunidos, ahora entendía la renuencia del muggle, la discreción brillaba por su ausencia. Tiendas de campaña se alzaban por doquier, pero muchas no parecían tiendas, varias de ellas casi parecían casas, había algunas de 2 o más pisos, y varias de ellas eran a todas vistas, mágicas.

—Idiotas, es por gente como esa que existe el ministerio, si todos fuéramos discretos, el ministerio no tendría trabajo—.

Murmuraba Severus mientras el grupo caminaba hasta su parcela. Los 4 adultos descargaron las tiendas y empezaron a armarlas, de forma muggle, mientras las chicas se fueron con Harry y Ron a buscar agua mientras el resto se fue a buscar leña. Por el camino se toparon con Oliver Wood quien les dijo que estaba a pocas tiendas de ellos y Marcus Flint de regreso que había acampado cerca del estadio. También se toparon con Lee Jordan y Angelina Johnson, ellos estaban en una sección aledaña al borde del bosque.

Apenas las tiendas estuvieron listas, Severus y Remus se encargaron de la comida, mientras Arthur y Sirius acomodaban las cosas dentro de las tiendas. Harry, Hermione y Dudley se impresionaron cuando entraron a una, por fuera parecía una tienda de campaña común para dos personas, pero por dentro era una espaciosa "casa" con cocina, baño, sala y 2 recamaras con espacio para 5 personas.

En cuanto se organizaron en cómo se acomodarían en las tiendas, llegaron Bill, Charlie y Percy, los hermanos mayores de Ron, y comieron juntos, hubo un par de visitas en la tarde, una del jefe de Percy, el señor Bartemius Crouch, quien era del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional (y en donde tuvieron que pedir el permiso para Dudley, al cual luego de la intervención de Sirius, no se negaron) y otra de Ludo Bagman, antiguo jugador estrella de quidditch y ahora jefe del departamento de deportes y juegos mágicos. Ambos eran parte del comité organizador de la mundial de quidditch, y ambos miraban a Severus y Sirius con recelo. Harry sabia por que podían mirar así a su tío, pero no porque Sirius miraba con furia al señor Crouch, apenas se fueron los visitantes, Harry le pregunto a Sirius sus dudas.

—Sirius, ¿Por qué mirabas así al señor Crouch? —.

—Digamos que merece que lo mire así Harry—.

Y eso fue todo lo que saco de Sirius esa noche, luego de cenar, llego la hora de dormir y los chicos se repartieron entre las 4 tiendas de campaña, Ron quiso quedarse con Harry, Dudley, Bill y Severus, las chicas se quedaron con Arthur y Percy, Sirius se quedó con Draco, Neville y Theo, y Charlie y los gemelos con Remus. Al día siguiente tenían por delante el partido entre Irlanda y Bulgaria.


	32. Morsmordre

**31.- Morsmordre**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente y luego de desayunar, los chicos partieron a visitar las tiendas de campaña de sus amigos y los adultos se quedaron preparando todo para la noche. Apenas empezó a decaer la tarde, las familias empezaron a irse acercando hacia un claro donde a simple vista no se veía nada. No fue hasta que Harry y compañía se acercaron lo suficiente que notaron la barrera mágica que ocultaba el estadio, Severus le dio a Dudley un colgante y le dijo que podía atravesar la barrera, apenas todos atravesaron la barrera notaron el gigantesco estadio. Ninguno de los chicos pudo ocultar su sorpresa. En su entrada, ya los esperaba un grupo de magos.

—¡Arthur! ¡Severus! Bienvenidos, no conozco a sus amigos así que me presento, mi nombre es Kingsley Shacklebolt—Dijo un mago de piel oscura y sonrisa fácil.

—Y yo soy el ministro de magia, Cornelius Fudge, mucho gusto. Mi acompañante es el ministro de magia de Bulgaria, pero no le pidan que hable mucho, no conoce nuestro idioma y yo apenas se algunas frases básicas. Bienvenidos a la final—Se presentó un mago bajo con un sombrero en forma de hongo mientras señalaba con la mano extendida a un mago de ceño adusto.

El aludido saludo con un seco movimiento de mano, y veía hacia la cicatriz de Harry. Severus se adelantó y tomo la palabra.

—Gracias señor ministro, permítame presentarle al resto de nuestro grupo, el señor Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, profesor de DCAO en Hogwarts. Los jóvenes que nos acompañan, la señorita Hermione Granger, el señor Draco Black, el señor Theodore Nott, el señor Neville Longbottom, supongo que ya conoce a los hijos de Arthur, William, Charles, Percival, Frederick, George, Ronald y Ginevra, además de mi protegido Harry Potter y su primo Dudley—.

—¡Ahh, si!, el chico muggle, un placer conocerlo jovencito y un placer también conocerlos jovencitos. Señores Black y Lupin, bienvenidos. Señores, creo es hora de que subamos a nuestros asientos. Los niños por favor, en medio de la comitiva. Por seguridad—.

Severus le dio una indicación silenciosa a Harry de que hiciera caso y los demás chicos entendieron el intercambio no verbal, y se pusieron en medio de los adultos en una plataforma que rápidamente se elevó hasta llevarlos al punto más alto de una grada, en cuanto llegaron, vieron que era como una especie de sala, los asientos eran sillones mullidos con pequeñas mesas llenas de bebidas y bocadillos mientras había un grupo de elfos domésticos ya listos para atender cualquier orden.

—El palco diplomático, espero estén satisfechos con sus asientos jóvenes y señores. Adelante, pueden sentarse donde gusten—.

Los chicos no se hicieron del rogar y pronto se había posicionado hasta el frente del palco, siendo franqueados por Arthur y Remus, mientras Severus y Sirius se colocaron atrás de los chicos, Cornelius, el ministro de Bulgaria y Kingsley se sentaron hasta el fondo del palco y parecía que esperaban a más gente, luego de un rato llegaron, Ludo Bagman y Bartemius Crouch, a quienes ya habían conocido el día anterior, solo quedaba un asiento, pero nadie más apareció.

De pronto, Draco vio algo que lo puso más pálido de lo habitual, a dos palcos de donde estaban, estaban sus padres, su madre alcanzo a verlo y lo saludo discretamente mientras enviaba un pergamino hechizado hasta donde estaba Draco, su padre fingió no verlo y jamás volteo. Hermione y Ginny trataron de animarlo, ya que, aunque era un Slytherin, sus emociones esta vez lo delataron.

—Mi padre finge que no existo, ni siquiera debería afectarme—.

—Tranquilo Draco, tu padre solo está enfadado, algún día se le pasará—Insistía Ginny.

—Además, tu madre sí que te ama, te acaba de enviar un pergamino diciendo que te extraña y que espera seas feliz. ¡Y enfrente de tu padre! —Le decía Hermione mientras le daba un abrazo para tranquilizarlo.

Ron y Harry que habían estado pendientes de la conversación, se anexaron.

—Ya rubio, habrá tiempo de sobra para hacerle entender a tu padre, ahorita deja que el quidditch invada tu mente—Le dijo Ron.

—Sí, mira, ahí hay un vendedor de recuerdos, ¡Compremos cosas! —Le señaló Harry, al tiempo que le hacía señas al vendedor y este arribo hasta el palco en su escoba.

Los chicos compraron todo lo que se les antojo, programas, omniculares (que eran una especie de binoculares mágicos), figuritas de los jugadores y las mascotas, banderines, sombreros, miniaturas de escobas, cortesía de Sirius y Severus, los adultos solo compraron omniculares. Por un momento, las preocupaciones del rubio pasaron a segundo plano.

—Según el programa, antes del partido habrá una exhibición de las mascotas de los equipos—Dijo Hermione a nadie en particular.

Justo después de que Hermione hablo, se anunció a las mascotas de Bulgaria, un grupo de "mujeres" salió hacia el medio del estadio, se movían ligeramente, casi flotando mientras sus rubias cabelleras parecían flotar etéreamente y un brillo las cubría discretamente, las "mujeres" empezaron a bailar. Los chicos las veían fascinados, mientras Ginny y Hermione solo las veían con cierto interés, los únicos inmunes de los adultos al parecer eran Severus y Remus, Sirius tenía cara de embobado mientras Kingsley se alisaba la ropa, los ministros se acomodaban sus sombreros, Bill, Charlie y Percy se revisaban el peinado y Arthur verificaba que su aliento estuviera fresco, incluso los señores Bagman y Crouch se veían algo sonrojados. Luego de que las "mujeres" terminaron su danza, los varones parecieron salir de su estupor.

—¿Qué paso? —Pregunto Harry.

—Son veelas—Dijeron Ginny y Hermione al unísono como si eso resolviera todo el enigma.

—¿Veelas? —Preguntó Dudley.

—Son criaturas mágicas Duds, como las sirenas—.

—¿También hay sirenas? —.

—Recuérdame que otro día pidamos permiso para que visites Hogwarts, estoy seguro de que a las criaturas del lago negro les gustaría conocerte primo—.

Justo un par de minutos después salieron las mascotas de Irlanda, un nutrido grupo de leprechauns salió volando por todas las gradas mientras una lluvia de galeones caía sobre los asistentes, los leprechauns se volvieron a reunir al centro del estadio formando un trébol de cuatro hojas antes de dispersarse y reunirse nuevamente en un lugar del estadio. Dudley guardaba sus monedas cuando Harry le dijo que no lo hiciera.

—...Es oro leprechaun, desaparecerá en un par de horas Duds, luego si quieres te doy un par de galeones para que los tengas como recuerdo—.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Lugo Bagman anunció que era hora de que abriera el partido. Y bajo en la plataforma hasta el centro de las gradas y luego de aplicarse un _Sonorus_ empezó la presentación.

—Damas y caballeros... ¡bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos a la cuadringentésima vigésima segunda edición de la Copa del Mundo de quidditch! Con ustedes la selección de Bulgaria. ¡Dimitrov! ¡Ivanova! ¡Zograf!, ¡Levski!, ¡Vulchanov!, ¡Volkov! yyyy... ¡Krum! —.

Uno a uno, fueron saliendo raudos a sus puestos los jugadores de Bulgaria, Ron estaba gritando eufórico cuando vio a Krum.

—¡Es Krum! ¡Oh Merlín! ¡Y lo estoy viendo! —.

Las chicas solo rodaron los ojos mientras los chicos brincaban de emoción.

—Y recibamos ahora con un cordial saludo ¡a la selección nacional de quidditch de Irlanda! ¡Connolly!, ¡Ryan!, ¡Troy!, ¡Mullet!, ¡Moran!, ¡Quigley! yyyy... ¡Lynch! —.

Harry brincaba emocionado cuando salió el equipo de Irlanda.

—¿Qué te emociona tanto primo? —Le preguntó Dudley.

—Es que Sirius me regalo una saeta de fuego, tengo la misma escoba que ellos—.

—Y finalmente, desde Egipto, nuestro árbitro, el aclamado Presimago de la Asociación Internacional de Quidditch: ¡Hasán Mustafá! —.

Los equipos ya estaban en posición cuando el silbato del árbitro sonó.

—¡Comieeeenza el partido! Todos despegan en sus escobas y ¡Mullet tiene la quaffle! ¡Troy! ¡Moran! ¡Dimitrov! ¡Mullet de nuevo! ¡Troy! ¡Levski! ¡Moran! —Narraba Bagman mientras los chicos seguían el partido y los adultos comentaban mientras veían las jugadas y les echaban un ojo a los adolescentes.

Aquello era quidditch como nunca habían visto. La velocidad de los jugadores era increíble, los cazadores se arrojaban la quaffle unos a otros tan rápidamente que Bagman apenas tenía tiempo de decir los nombres. Harry tuvo que poner los omniculares en "lento" y al final se decidió al modo "jugada a jugada" y empezó a ver el juego a cámara lenta, mientras los letreros de color púrpura brillaban a través de las lentes y el griterío de la multitud le golpeaba los tímpanos.

Formación de ataque "cabeza de halcón", leyó en el instante en que los tres cazadores del equipo irlandés se juntaron, con Troy en el centro y ligeramente por delante de Mullet y Moran, para caer en picada sobre los búlgaros. "Finta de Porskov", indicó el letrero a continuación, cuando Troy hizo como que se lanzaba hacia arriba con la quaffle, apartando a la cazadora búlgara Ivanova y entregándole la quaffle a Moran. Uno de los golpeadores búlgaros, Volkov, pegó con su pequeño bate y con todas sus fuerzas a una bludger que pasaba cerca, lanzándola hacia Moran. Moran se apartó para evitar la bludger, y la quaffle se le cayó. Levski, elevándose desde abajo, la atrapó.

—...¡TROY MARCA! ¡Diez a cero a favor de Irlanda! —Gritó Bagman, y el estadio entero vibró entre vítores y aplausos.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si Levski acaba de coger la quaffle! —Gritó Harry, mirando a un lado y a otro como loco a través de los omniculares.

—¡Harry, si no ves el partido a velocidad normal, te vas a perder un montón de jugadas! —Le gritó Hermione, que brincaba en su asiento moviendo los brazos en el aire mientras Troy daba una vuelta de honor al campo de juego.

El partido iba subiendo de intensidad, cada vez más rápido y más brutal. Volkov y Vulchanov, los golpeadores búlgaros, aporreaban las Bludgers con todas sus fuerzas para pegar con ellas a los cazadores del equipo de Irlanda, y les impedían hacer uso de algunos de sus mejores movimientos: dos veces se vieron forzados a dispersarse y luego, por fin, Ivanova logró romper su defensa, esquivar al guardián, Ryan, y marcar el primer gol del equipo de Bulgaria. Bulgaria volvía a estar en posesión de la quaffle.

—¡Dimitrov! ¡Levski! ¡Dimitrov! Ivanova... ¡eh! —Exclamo Bagman.

Todos en el estadio ahogaron un grito cuando los dos buscadores, Krum y Lynch, cayeron en picada por en medio de los cazadores, tan veloces como si se hubieran tirado de un avión sin paracaídas. Harry siguió su descenso con los omniculares, entrecerrando los ojos para tratar de ver dónde estaba la snitch...

—¡Se van a estrellar! —Gritó Ginny mientras Theo y Neville se cubrían los ojos.

Y así parecía... hasta que en el último segundo Viktor Krum frenó su descenso y se elevó con un movimiento de espiral. Lynch, sin embargo, si chocó contra el suelo con un golpe sordo que se oyó en todo el estadio.

—¡Tiempo fuera! ¡Expertos medimagos tienen que salir al campo para examinar a Aidan Lynch! —Gritó Bagman

—¿Pero por qué lo hizo? —Pregunto Draco a nadie en particular.

—Es una jugada, se llama Amago de Wronski—Contesto Charlie.

Finalmente, Lynch se incorporó, en medio de los vítores de la afición del equipo de Irlanda, montó en la Saeta de Fuego y, dando una patada en la hierba, levantó el vuelo. Su recuperación pareció otorgar un nuevo empuje al equipo de Irlanda. En otros quince minutos trepidantes, Irlanda consiguió marcar diez veces más. Ganaban por ciento treinta puntos a diez, y los jugadores comenzaban a jugar de manera más sucia.

A partir de aquel instante el juego alcanzó nuevos niveles de ferocidad. Los golpeadores de ambos equipos jugaban sin compasión: Volkov y Vulchanov, en especial, no parecían preocuparse mucho si en vez de a las Bludgers golpeaban con los bates a los jugadores irlandeses. Dimitrov se lanzó hacia Moran, que estaba en posesión de la quaffle, y casi la derriba de la escoba.

Las mascotas de ambos equipos en un punto empezaron a pelearse y mientras el árbitro y los magos del ministerio trataban de separarlas, Lynch, el buscador de Irlanda, voló en picada por en medio de los equipos, esta vez no se trataba del amago de Wronski, Lynch había visto la snitch y Krum lo siguió.

—¡Van a estrellarse! —Gritó Hermione.

—¡Nada de eso! —Negó Ron.

—¡Lynch sí! —Gritó Neville.

Y acertó. Por segunda vez, Lynch chocó contra el suelo con una fuerza tremenda, y una horda de veelas furiosas empezó a darle patadas.

—La snitch, ¿Dónde está la snitch? —Gritó Dudley.

—¡Krum la tiene...! ¡Ha terminado! —Gritaba Harry.

Krum, se elevó suavemente en el aire, con el puño en alto y un destello de oro dentro de la mano. El tablero anunció "BULGARIA: 160; IRLANDA: 170" a la multitud, que no parecía haber comprendido lo ocurrido. Luego, despacio, como si acelerara un enorme Jumbo, un bramido se alzó entre la afición del equipo de Irlanda, y fue creciendo más y más hasta convertirse en gritos de alegría.

—¡IRLANDA HA GANADO! ¡KRUM HA COGIDO LA SNITCH, PERO IRLANDA HA GANADO! ¡Dios Santo, no creo que nadie se lo esperara! —Voceó Bagman.

—Ha estado magnífico, ¿Verdad chicos? —Dijo Severus dirigiéndose al grupo de adolescentes.

—Vueno, hemos luchado vrravamente—Dijo detrás de ellos una voz lúgubre. Era el ministro búlgaro de Magia.

—¡Usted habla inglés! ¡Y me ha tenido todo el día comunicándome casi por gestos! —Dijo Fudge, ofendido.

—Sí vueno, eso fue muy divertido—Dijo el ministro búlgaro, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Y mientras la selección irlandesa da una vuelta de honor al campo, escoltada por sus mascotas, llega a la tribuna principal la Copa del Mundo de quidditch! —Voceó Bagman.

Una cegadora luz blanca bañó mágicamente el palco en que se hallaban, para que todo el mundo pudiera ver el interior. Entornando los ojos y mirando hacia la entrada, pudieron distinguir a dos magos que llevaban, jadeando, una gran copa de oro que entregaron a Cornelius Fudge, el cual aún parecía muy contrariado por haberse pasado el día comunicándose por señas sin razón.

—Dediquemos un fuerte aplauso a los perdedores ¡la selección de Bulgaria! —Gritó Bagman.

Y, subiendo por la escalera, llegaron hasta la tribuna los siete derrotados jugadores búlgaros. Abajo, la multitud aplaudía con aprecio. Uno a uno, los búlgaros desfilaron entre las butacas de la tribuna, y Bagman los fue nombrando mientras estrechaban la mano de su ministro y luego la de Fudge. Krum, que estaba en último lugar, todavía agarraba la snitch y solo alzo los ojos cuando vio al grupo de adolescentes y les dedico una leve sonrisa que puso las mejillas de Hermione y Ginny con un ligero sonrojo.

A continuación, subió el equipo de Irlanda. Moran y Connolly llevaban a Aidan Lynch. El segundo golpe parecía haberlo aturdido, y tenía los ojos desenfocados. Pero sonrió muy contento cuando Troy y Quigley levantaron la Copa en el aire y la multitud expresó estruendosamente su aprobación. Al final, cuando la selección irlandesa bajó de la tribuna para dar otra vuelta de honor sobre las escobas (Aidan Lynch montado detrás de Connolly, agarrándose con fuerza a su cintura y todavía sonriendo como aturdido), Bagman se apuntó con la varita a la garganta y susurró _¡Quietus!_

—Se hablará de esto durante años. Ha sido un giro verdaderamente inesperado. Es una pena que no haya durado más... —Decía algo compungido y con la voz ronca, Bagman.

—¿Les ha gustado el partido chicos? —Pregunto Sirius.

—¿Bromeas padrino? ¡Ha sido genial! ¡Por Merlín! ¡No puedo esperar para la siguiente copa! —Decía Harry brincando de la emoción.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo Harry, ¿Qué te ha parecido a ti Dudley? —Dijo Severus.

—No creo que pueda dormir esta noche, no creo que pueda dormir siquiera esta semana tío, ¡Esto fue sensacional! —Decía Dudley agitando con entusiasmo sus brazos.

—Bueno, bueno, me alegra escuchar eso jovencitos. Señores Black, Lupin y Snape, me despido, Arthur, te veré en el trabajo. Buenas noches jóvenes—Dijo el ministro.

—Ha sido un placer conocerrlos señorres, jóvenes—Se despidió el ministro búlgaro, mientras se reunía con Fudge, Bagman y Crouch, y se retiraban.

—Hasta luego Severus, Sirius, Remus, un placer conocerlos. Arthur, te veo en el trabajo—Se despidió Kingsley que hasta el momento no había dicho casi nada.

—Bueno, es hora de que nos vayamos, chicos, al medio otra vez—Les dijo Lupin al resto de la comitiva y todos se colocaban en la plataforma.

Una vez de vuelta en las tiendas de campaña, los chicos no podían estar tranquilos, Severus tuvo que darles una cucharada de poción calmante a cada uno para que al menos pudieran cenar tranquilos y luego de haber comentado el partido y tener una opípara cena, los chicos por fin pudieron irse a dormir, y los adultos agradecieron a todos los magos, por el genio que inventó la poción calmante.

Todos los chicos y los adultos se encontraban cómodamente dormidos cuando un grito despertó a Severus, salió a ver qué pasaba y se le heló la sangre, con la varita se cambió rápidamente y fue a despertar a los demás adultos, y estos lo imitaron.

—Hay que despertar a los chicos y ponerlos a salvo, díganles que lleven sus varitas y recuerden sus clases de defensa—Les dijo Severus antes de adentrarse en su tienda para despertar a Harry y compañía.

Harry y Bill se despertaron en seguida que los levantó Severus, se cambiaron rápidamente y tomaron sus varitas, Bill le lanzó un _Aguamenti_ a Ron y este luego de que le dijeron que estaba pasando algo afuera, también se cambió y agarro su varita. Severus levantó a Dudley y lo cambio con su varita antes de darle un frasco con un líquido negro y darle un par de pases con la varita al colgante que le había dado antes de entrar por la barrera al estadio.

—Ese colgante te permite "parecer" un mago ante las barreras mágicas y tiene mi firma mágica, lo que he hecho con él es convertirlo en un traslador, si estas en peligro solo oprímelo y di "casa", te llevará hasta nuestra casa y de ahí puedes ir a la tuya. Solo úsalo si estas en peligro, el frasco es una poción confundidora, si no puedes huir, aviéntala al suelo y corre, el humo que genera confundirá a quienes estén en el radio de acción del humo. ¿Me has entendido Dudley? —.

—Sí tío—.

—Bien, no te separes de Harry, Ron y Bill. Bill, vayan hasta la colina que pasamos cuando nos recibió el muggle y de ahí aparécete en la madriguera, tu padre ya fue informado, Harry, Ron, no teman usar sus varitas, el estatuto permite la magia en casos de verdadero peligro y este es uno—.

—¿Qué está pasando tío? —Pregunto Harry.

—Mortífagos Harry—.

* * *

Mientras Severus, Sirius, Remus y Arthur se dirigían a contener al grupo de mortífagos que estaban incendiando las tiendas de campaña, Harry y los chicos, eran guiados por Bill, Charlie y Percy hacia la colina donde habían aparecido cuando llegaron en el traslador. Y hubieran continuado bien si no fuera porque a lo lejos vieron un grupo de magos cubiertos con túnicas negras y máscaras que asemejaban una calavera, levitando al muggle que los recibió, una mujer que seguramente era su esposa y dos niños que con toda probabilidad eran sus hijos.

Estos magos estaban siendo rodeados por otro grupo de magos que lanzaban hechizos de desarme y cuando rompieron el grupo, los magos oscuros se dispersaron y dos de ellos iban directo hacia el grupo de Harry.

—¡Corran chicos! Bill y yo los detendremos el tiempo suficiente, ¡Llévatelos Percy! —Gritaba Charlie a su hermano.

Los chicos corrieron hacia la colina mientras Percy lanzaba hechizos escudo impidiendo que les dieran las maldiciones, de la nada, una luz dio a Draco y este cayó tieso, un mortífago iba hacia el con la varita en ristre cuando otra voz gritó " _Expelliarmus_ ", la varita del mago salió volando y un joven que aparentaba casi de la edad de Percy iba hacia él, el mortífago corrió hacia su varita y desapareció cuando Percy se unió al joven. Liberaron a Draco del encantamiento y lo levantaron rápido mientras eran perseguidos por más mortífagos, uno de ellos había visto la cicatriz de Harry y ahora iban por ellos.

Entre los dos muchachos mayores varios de los chicos iban repeliendo los hechizos, cuando llegaron a la colina. Empezaban a verse más magos dirigiéndose hacia ellos, cuando Dudley tuvo una idea.

—¡Percy! ¡Has más larga la cadena del colgante! —.

—¿Por qué? —.

—Es un traslador, ¡Hazlo para que salgamos de aquí! —.

Percy lanzó un hechizo a la cadena y esta se hizo muy larga, lo suficiente como para que todos pudieran sujetarse de ella.

—Harry, ayúdame a ponerla alrededor de todos—Dijo Dudley.

Harry y Dudley rodearon con la cadena a todo el grupo, incluyendo al joven que había salido a defender a Draco y luego Dudley dio otra instrucción mientras Percy y ese otro chico, repelían los hechizos que les lanzaban.

—En cuanto les diga, no respiren, llegaremos a la casa de Harry y ahí estaremos a salvo. ¿Han entendido? —.

Los chicos asintieron y Percy y el otro chico también.

—Agárrense fuerte de la cadena ¡Ahora! —Gritó Dudley antes de lanzar el frasco con la poción hacia el mago oscuro más próximo.

Una nube de color negro se extendió rápidamente y Dudley presiono fuertemente el colgante mientras decía ¡Casa! Antes de desaparecer, Harry alcanzo a ver un mago que estaba en el lindero del bosque con la varita en alto mientras gritaba _"¡Morsmordre!"_

* * *

Los chicos cayeron todos al mismo tiempo en la sala de Harry y se levantaron jadeando. Luego de haber estado en tanto peligro, era un shock de pronto estar en una sala iluminada por la luz de las farolas de la calle. Harry se levantó primero y prendió las luces. Esto tuvo el efecto inmediato de calmar a la comitiva, Harry ofreció inmediatamente hacer té, y fue a la cocina, seguido de Percy, Dudley y Draco. Pronto todos tenían una taza de té de menta en sus manos y Harry puso un plato grande lleno de galletas al centro de la sala. El chico desconocido fue el primero en hablar.

—¿De verdad eran lo que creo que eran esos magos? —.

—Según mi tío sí—Contestó Harry.

—¿Qué eran primo? —.

—Mortífagos Dudley, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije del mago oscuro que mato a mis padres? Los mortífagos eran sus seguidores—.

—¿Pero por qué salir ahora? —Pregunto Hermione.

—Quizás porque éramos muchos magos, debió ser como un canto de sirenas para ellos. Un lugar donde "recordar viejos tiempos"—Contestó Percy dando un sorbo a su té.

—¿Creen que debamos irnos a casa por flu? —Preguntó Neville.

—No creo, es mejor esperar aquí a que venga Sirius, Severus, Remus o Arthur; si llegan de improviso a sus casas, cundirá el pánico y eso podría ser peor que lo que vimos en el campamento—Dijo Draco.

—Tranquilos, aquí estaremos a salvo, mi tío dice que hay una protección de sangre en esta casa y las que están a su lado, y cuando Sirius "adoptó" a Draco, puso otras más, hechizos de la familia Black, muy poderosos—Les dijo Harry tratando de calmar a los demás.

Luego de un rato, los gemelos empezaron a hablar otra vez, habían estado especialmente callados durante todo el tiempo del ataque y luego al llegar a la casa de Harry.

—Por cierto... —Comenzó George.

—No tuvimos tiempo de agradecer... —Siguió Fred.

—Tu ayuda, ¡Oh noble caballero! —Termino George.

—¡Cierto! Muchas gracias por ayudarme—Dijo Draco dirigiéndose al joven que todos desconocían.

—No hay de que, me llamo Cedric, Cedric Diggory—Dijo Cedric.

—Mucho gusto Cedric, cualquiera que salve el trasero de la princesa rubia merece ser amigo nuestro, me llamo Ron, Ron Weasley—.

—Theo Nott—.

—Neville Longbottom—.

—Yo soy Gred y él es Feorge, somos Weasley—.

—Percy Weasley, muchas gracias por tu ayuda—.

—Ginny Weasley—.

—Un placer hermosa señorita—Dijo Cedric haciendo ruborizar a Ginny.

—Hermione Granger—.

—Harry Potter—.

—Dudley Dursley—.

—No te he visto en Hogwarts—.

—Es que soy muggle. Soy el primo de Harry—.

—Vaya, pues ofreciste una buena pelea. Pensaste rápido una salida. Muchas Gracias—Le dijo Cedric.

—Draco Black, antes Malfoy. Gracias por ayudarme, el maldito de mi padre me dio directo en el costado—.

—¿Tu padre? —Preguntaron todos al unísono.

—No sé porque les sorprende, reconocería esa voz donde sea. Y nada me haría más feliz que presentarlo ante la justicia, pero no tengo manera de comprobarlo—.

—¿Tu padre es un mortífago? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste? —Pregunto Harry.

—No es algo de lo que deba estar orgulloso Harry, ¿No crees? —Le contestó Draco.

—Bueno, no es momento de sacar la historia familiar a la luz, lo mejor será que durmamos todos aquí en la sala, y esperemos a que venga algún adulto—Dijo Hermione y todos asintieron.

Percy transformo varios cojines en sacos de dormir y Harry y Dudley trajeron mantas y almohadas para todos, pronto todos los chicos estaban cómodamente acomodados y se durmieron luego de que Harry les dio una cucharada de poción para dormir sin sueños del gabinete personal de Severus y se tomó una el mismo antes de deslizarse dentro de uno de los sacos.

La mañana llego mientras cuatro adultos y dos jóvenes pelirrojos salían de la chimenea.

—Harry, despierta—Dijo suavemente Severus mientras movía a Harry.

—¿Tío? —.

—Si soy yo Harry. ¿Están todos bien? —.

—Sí tío, solo fue el susto—.

Harry se levantó y vio que sus amigos y su nuevo amigo eran despertados mientras Remus empezaba a preparar algo de comer en la cocina. Pronto, todos los chicos estaban comiendo huevos con salchichas, pan tostado, té y jugo, mientras los adultos tomaban café muy cargado. Había sido una noche larga. Luego de que terminaron, Harry le contó a Severus todo lo que había pasado hasta que llegaron a la casa, presento a Cedric y luego Severus empezó a relatar lo sucedido en el campamento.

Luego de que oyó el grito, vio al grupo de mortífagos levitando a la familia del muggle que los recibió, fue rápido a despertar a Arthur, Sirius y Remus y les dijo que despertaran al resto y pusieran a salvo a los chicos. El plan original era que entre Bill, Charlie y Percy que eran los mayores, se aparecieran todos en la madriguera, pero no contaban con que algún mortífago reconociera a Harry en la oscuridad y fueran tras él.

Perdieron a su grupo de vista y luego se vieron rodeados por varios mortífagos que evidentemente trataban de distraerlos para que no acudieran en ayuda de Harry y compañía, cuando se oyó el grito de _"Morsmordre"_ y una calavera colosal con ojos esmeralda y una serpiente por lengua, se dibujó en el cielo nocturno. Eso hizo que los mortífagos se dispersaran y la gente entrara en pánico, aplastando varias tiendas en su camino y algunos magos que cayeron al suelo.

—Afortunadamente, no hubo más que magulladuras y algunos huesos rotos, pero ninguna perdida que lamentar, les borraron la memoria a los muggles y los aurores limpiaron rápidamente el lugar—Dijo Severus concluyendo el relato.

—¿Qué era esa calavera? —Pregunto Harry.

—La marca tenebrosa—Dijo Severus, haciendo que todos, excepto Harry y Dudley soltaran el aire por la sorpresa y el horror.

—¿La marca tenebrosa? —Pregunto Harry y Dudley al unísono.

—Harry, conoces la historia de Voldemort, pero no sabes todos los detalles. La marca tenebrosa era como "firmaba" sus asesinatos Voldemort y sus seguidores, verla encima de tu casa, solo significaba una cosa—.

—¡Por eso la gente entro en pánico! —Dijo Dudley.

—Así es Dudley—Contestó Severus.

—¡Es horrible! —Dijo Harry, entendiendo la gravedad del asunto.

—Bueno, lo mejor será que los llevemos en persona a sus casas, sus padres estarán muy preocupados—Dijo Remus y todos se pusieron en camino hacia la chimenea.

Remus acompaño a Neville, mientras Sirius llevo a Theo, Severus acompaño a Cedric, no sin antes agradecerle profusamente por ayudar a su familia, Arthur se fue con todos sus hijos y solo quedaron Harry, Draco, Dudley y Hermione. Severus fue el primero en volver y dijo que llevaría a Hermione a su casa.

—Quédense aquí hasta que yo vuelva chicos—Les dijo Severus a los chicos, quienes se quedaron en la sala viendo una película para pasar el rato.

Luego de unas horas, Severus regreso y Sirius y Remus también, Draco se fue con ellos y solo quedaron Dudley y Harry.

—Dudley, es mejor que tu mamá no sepa nada de esto. Creo que podría preocuparse demasiado—Le dijo Severus.

—Ya lo había pensado tío, podría prohibirme ir de nuevo al mundo mágico—.

—Bien, no quiero que pienses que mentir está bien, pero este es un asunto difícil. Vamos, te llevaré a casa—.

Luego de darle su equipaje y cambiar a Dudley con su varita, Severus llevo a Dudley con Petunia y de vuelta en casa, tanto él como Harry, se fueron a su respectivo cuarto y se durmieron el resto del día y toda la noche.


	33. El torneo de los tres magos

**32.- El torneo de los tres magos**

* * *

Dudley Dursley estaba nervioso, se había levantado más temprano de lo usual, ya había desayunado, se había bañado y ahora estaba arreglándose con un pantalón semiformal negro y una camisa de manga larga en gris Oxford. La razón de su nerviosismo es que había invitado a su amiga Hermione a salir, era uno de los últimos días que podrían hacerlo, ya que su amiga, su primo y el resto de sus amigos del mundo mágico entrarían pronto a la escuela, así que se armó de valor y le pidió salir. Hermione dijo que sí.

Su padre le había dado "la charla" un día antes e hizo que Dudley se sonrojara como amapola, su mamá fue algo más instructiva y le dijo que se comportara como un perfecto caballero, le abriera la puerta, le diera la mano al bajar de algún vehículo, llevara flores y un presente para la chica y uno para los padres de ella, su madre tenía más idea. Aun así, decidió pedir consejo con su tío Severus y el "papá" de Draco, Severus le dijo que, aunque no era una persona de citas, los consejos de su mamá eran muy buenos y que procurara pedirle opinión a Hermione sobre las actividades de la cita y fuera respetuoso con ella. Sirius en cambio, le volvió a dar "la charla", pero con detalles más gráficos que su padre, haciendo que Remus le diera un zape en la cabeza luego de que Dudley estaba incapaz de poder hablar y haciendo una excelente imitación de "una carpa fuera del agua".

La hora había llegado, se puso colonia (que le había dado su mamá) y armado con un ramo de flores y dos regalos, fue hasta el auto donde su padre lo esperaba para poder ir por Hermione y dejarlos luego en el museo de historia natural (consejo de Ron vía lechuza, Hermione había estado hablando de querer visitarlo todo el año escolar anterior). Así que hay estaba Dudley, parado frente a una linda casita de color aguamarina en Brixton y tocando a la puerta.

La mamá de Hermione abrió la puerta con una sonrisa e invito a pasar a Dudley y su padre, les ofreció té mientras esperaban a que Hermione bajará, el papá de Hermione tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y le preguntaba a Dudley sobre la escuela y como le había ido en el verano, y que opinaba del deporte de los magos, ya que sabía que había ido a la final. Dudley solo comento lo emocionante del partido y obvio el resto, Hermione también había decidido no decir nada sobre "el otro asunto" a sus padres.

La chica al fin bajo y Dudley apenas podía contener su mirada, su amiga lucia hermosa en su vestido color crema y su suéter ligero rosa. Dudley le entrego a su amiga el ramo que había traído para ella y su obsequio, y les extendió el otro obsequio a sus padres. Ambos adultos dijeron que era un chico "adorable" y luego de darle a su hija indicaciones de que llamará si había algún problema y que se divirtiera, ambos chicos partieron con el señor Dursley y pronto se vieron a solas en el museo.

Fue un paseo agradable, Hermione estaba encantada y le comentaba toda clase de datos curiosos acerca de cada exhibición a Dudley, quien solo se dedicaba a mirarla y asentir. Luego de un par de horas, Dudley le sugirió a Hermione tomar una bebida y algo de comer en un café que estaba a dos calles del museo y pasaron el resto de la tarde ahí. Dudley había quedado con su padre a las 6 enfrente del museo para que los recogiera.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Hermione, Dudley la acompaño hasta la puerta y le dio un beso en su mano (tal cual le había aconsejado su mamá), a lo cual la chica solo le dio una risita y le deposito un beso en su mejilla, haciendo que a Dudley se le subieran todos los colores. El pobre chico se fue de ahí en estado catatónico, había tenido su primera cita y conseguido un beso (aunque fuera en la mejilla, ¡Eso contaba! ¡Demonios!). Su padre tenía una sonrisa de orgullo durante todo el trayecto de vuelta a casa.

Cuando llegaron a Privet Drive, se encontró con que su primo, su tío, Draco, su "padre" de Draco y su "tío postizo", estaban esperándolo en la sala junto a su madre. Al parecer todos habían "decidido" pasar a saludar a su mamá, y ya que estaban ahí, de paso preguntarle cómo le había ido en su cita. Dudley solo dijo que se iba a dormir, y dejo a toda la comitiva con ansias de saber sobre ese asunto.

El verano termino más pronto de lo que hubiera querido Dudley y quedo muy formal con Hermione de escribirle al menos una vez por semana. Las clases empezaban en menos de una semana.

* * *

Hermione se quejaba de la inmadurez de sus amigos. Por enésima vez. Severus había llevado a Harry y Dudley hasta la estación de King Cross, ya estaban ahí los Weasley y Draco acompañado de Sirius y Remus. Sus amigos apenas vieron a Dudley empezaron a silbar cuando este la saludo, y a soltar comentarios acerca de cuando era la fecha de la boda y que pedían ser los padrinos del primer niño. Dudley evidentemente se sonrojaba con cada comentario, pero tomo valor y se despidió de su "amiga" con un beso en la mejilla, que soltó otra ronda de silbidos, sobre todo de los gemelos.

Luego, ya con todos sus amigos en el tren, la conversación solo giraba acerca de esa cita y las consecuentes llamadas por teléfono y cartas vía lechuza que tuvieron ella y Dudley. Hermione pensaba que, habiendo tantos misterios en el mundo, era increíble como sus amigos solo se centraban en su relación "más-que-amigos-menos-que-novios", que estaba teniendo con Dudley.

—¿Entonces todavía no te ha besado? —Pregunto Ginny por quinta vez.

—Una vez más, no Ginny, no nos hemos besado, estamos conociéndonos, además apenas tenemos 14 años, es normal que vayamos poco a poco—Contesto Hermione.

—Pues yo digo que se ven lindos juntos—Insistió Ginny.

Draco y Harry, que ya habían tenido bastante del tema, se concentraban en jugar con el ajedrez mágico, mientras los gemelos seguían molestando con el tema a Hermione haciéndole preguntas aptas solo para publico mayor de 17, por lo cual ella les arrojo un libro y dejaron el cubículo riéndose. Pronto las conversaciones giraban en torno a las noticias en El Profeta sobre la marca tenebrosa.

Pronto llegaron Neville y Theo, este visiblemente alterado y acompañado de un chico de piel oscura y una chica de pelo negro, Slytherin que, aunque ubicaban no conocían personalmente.

—¡Theo! ¿Qué paso amigo? —Pregunto Draco en cuanto vio a su amigo.

—Su padre, acaba de repudiarlo—Dijo el chico de piel oscura.

—¿Pero por qué? —Pregunto Harry.

—Al parecer Theo no le había pedido permiso para ir a la final y se escapó de casa—Dijo la chica de cabello negro.

—Pero eso no es para repudiarlo—Dijo Hermione, que en ese momento le ofrecía un poco de jugo de calabaza al alterado Theo.

—No fue por eso, fue por nosotros chicos—Contesto Neville.

Neville procedió a contarles lo que Theo le había dicho. Su padre estaba furioso cuando llego Sirius con él, Sirius procedió a explicarle él porque Theo estaba antes de lo previsto, su padre no dijo nada hasta que se fue Sirius y le dio una fuerte bofetada a Theo además de castigarlo por todo el verano. Su padre entonces averiguo quien más estuvo con Theo y luego de saberlo, decidió sacarlo de Hogwarts. Como casi todo mago sangrepura adinerado, Theo contaba con su propia bóveda y envió una carta a Gringotts, exigiendo su derecho a usarla y huyo con su baúl hasta la casa de Blaise, que era el chico de piel oscura. Este le dio asilo, pero antes de abordar el tren, un elfo domestico le entrego una nota a Theo, notificándole que había sido repudiado por la familia Nott, así que ahora, tenía solamente su bóveda y carecía de un apellido.

—¿Por qué es tan importante con quien estuvo? —Pregunto Harry.

—Porque Theo es un mago sangrepura, su padre es como el mío, seguramente no considera "buenas amistades" el que Theo sea amigo de Harry Potter, el paria de los Malfoy, de una familia considerada traidores de la sangre, un muggle y otro Gryffindor—Contesto Draco.

—¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Somos excelentes personas y amigos leales! Su padre debe ser muy tonto para no apreciar eso—Dijo Ginny claramente enojada.

—Aunque tu apasionada lealtad es agradable de ver Ginny, tienes que pensar en esto como negocio. Para nuestros padres, esto es solamente eso, tus amigos de ahora serán tus futuros socios o familiares políticos, la amistad real, el cariño y el amor, son secundarios. Primero es tu deber para tu apellido, luego tus deseos—Dijo Draco.

—Así que Theo, acaba de imitar tu ejemplo y decidió ser leal a sus amigos—Dijo Hermione.

—Así es. Pero eso coloca a Theo en mi situación anterior, pronto tendrá que encontrar un tutor, o el ministerio decidirá uno por él—Agrego Draco.

—Hablaré con mi jefe de casa, estoy seguro de que me dará opciones—Dijo por fin Theo.

—Sí, ¡Eso es! Seguro mi tío puede ayudarte—Dijo Harry.

—Mientras, porque no pasan y comen algo, tenemos dulces y jugo, pasen—Dijo Draco, invitando a todos a quedarse en el cubículo.

Neville no se hizo del rogar y pronto tomo una rana de chocolate, Blaise se sentó cerca de Neville y la chica de pelo negro cerca de Ginny.

—Soy Blaise, por cierto, Blaise Zabini—Dijo el Slytherin saludando al resto.

—Pansy, Pansy Parkinson—Dijo la chica de pelo negro.

—Hermione Granger—.

—Ginny Weasley—.

—Neville Longbottom, aunque ya conocía a Blaise, pero no te conocía a ti Pansy—Dijo Neville, tendiéndole la mano a Pansy.

—Al cararajada no hace falta que lo presente—Dijo Draco.

—Cállate princesa rubia—Le dijo Harry a Draco aventándole un puñado de grageas de todos los sabores.

Pronto llego Ron con los gemelos y el resto del camino, se dedicaron a comer dulces y comentar sobre el partido, Blaise también había ido, pero estaba varios palcos alejado, Pansy no era muy aficionada al deporte, así que no fue, pero se enteró que Oliver Wood, estaba de reserva en un equipo, pero no pudo decir cual exactamente. Ginny supo que había encontrado a su perfecta cómplice de chismes.

Pronto la tarde dio paso a la noche y los chicos se pusieron los uniformes. En cuanto llegaron a la estación se subieron a los carruajes y pronto vieron el castillo. La cena estaba pasando sin mayores contratiempos, hasta que Dumbledore dedico las consabidas palabras de inicio de año, ahí se enteraron de algo muy emocionante.

—¡Bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts! Como saben, el bosque prohibido esta, como lo dice su nombre, prohibido. El señor Filch ha añadido otros 50 productos a la lista de cosas prohibidas, pueden checar dicha lista en su oficina, y, por último, la copa de quidditch queda cancelada este año—.

Las protestas se elevaron por todo el gran comedor, siendo calladas cuando Dumbledore pidió silencio.

—...Ha sido cancelada, ya que un evento que no se ha hecho en dos siglos, será resucitado. ¡El torneo de los tres magos! —.

Murmullos de asombro recorrieron el lugar.

—...Hogwarts será la sede de este magno evento, en octubre recibiremos a dos escuelas de magia que traerán a un selecto grupo de estudiantes, dentro de los cuales se elegirán a los respectivos campeones de este evento. Pronto, se dará más información sobre esto, y sin más que decir ¡Todos a la cama! ¡Hop, hop! —.

Los murmullos siguieron a los estudiantes que iban abandonando el comedor y continuaron en los dormitorios. Ron estaba comentando que se le hacía muy raro el comportamiento que sus hermanos mayores habían tenido en el verano.

—Bill vino de visita y luego llego Charlie, estuvieron yendo mucho al ministerio, decían que visitaban a papá, y luego tenían esa risita que usan los gemelos de "yo se algo que tú no sabes"... ahora me lo explico—Decía Ron.

—Pero es emocionante, digo, ¡Este torneo lleva dos siglos sin realizarse! —Dijo un excitado Seamus.

Las conversaciones giraron en torno ahora al "mítico" torneo y Harry y compañía se durmieron soñando con el torneo, cada uno con una visión diferente del mismo.

* * *

Harry soñaba que estaba en una casa, y era pequeño, muy pequeño, pero no caminaba, se arrastraba, y veía esa calavera que había visto en las fotos del profeta, luego vio a un anciano petrificado frente a un sillón y el mago que había visto en el bosque lo veía con aprehensión, luego un rayo de luz verde le dio al anciano y este cayó al suelo con los ojos abiertos, muerto. Una voz siseante le decía "¡A cenar!" y Harry se dirigía con la boca abierta hacia el anciano y entonces se despertó.

Despertó sudando, y nervioso. Esa pesadilla se había sentido tan real. Fue hasta su baúl y tomo un frasco, luego le dio un trago, era poción para dormir sin sueños y se fue a dormir, decidió que al día siguiente le contaría a su tío. Su tío le había dicho que siempre era mejor contar las pesadillas para que no se anclaran en la mente.

Al día siguiente, siguió su rutina normal, la profesora McGonagall llego a la hora del desayuno con su horario y Harry le dio un vistazo, luego de la comida tenía una hora libre y decidió que la ocuparía en visitar a su tío. El día se la hacía más largo, así que cuando llego la hora de la comida, casi engullo su plato y fue hasta la mesa de los profesores para pedirle a su tío un poco de tiempo. Severus le dijo que lo esperara en su despacho, Harry salió del comedor y luego de que termino su comida, Severus salió detrás.

—Bien, ¿Qué sucede Harry? —.

—¿Ya te vino a ver Theo? —.

—Si, pero quede de dedicarle tiempo después de la cena. ¿Eso era todo? —.

—No, tuve una pesadilla, pero está la sentí tan real—.

—Bien, cuéntame—.

Harry procedió a explicarle su sueño, y los detalles, como la siseante voz, Severus no pareció inmutarse y le dijo a Harry que no se preocupara, pero que, si se repetía la pesadilla, tomara una cucharada de poción para dormir sin sueños y fuera a verlo. En cuanto Harry salió, Severus fue hasta la chimenea y arrojando un puñado de polvos flu, dijo fuerte y claro "Oficina del director", la cabeza de Albus Dumbledore estaba flotando entre las llamas verdes.

—¿Qué necesitas Severus? —.

—Necesito hablar contigo—.

* * *

Las semanas corrieron y pronto llego el mes de octubre, la fecha en que llegarían las otras escuelas fue fijada para el 30 de octubre, así que pronto, la escuela estaba sumida en la locura y la especulación. Casi nadie sabía que tantas escuelas mágicas había alrededor del mundo ni cuales participarían en el torneo, Hermione, Theo y Draco que eran ratones de biblioteca, les informaron al resto que el torneo siempre se había efectuado entre Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, mientras estudiaban en la sala común de Gryffindor.

—Mi padre casi me manda a Durmstrang, pero mi mamá no quería que fuera tan lejos a la escuela—Dijo Draco con cierta nostalgia, el rubio era un invitado recurrente en la torre.

—Me pregunto cómo serán—Decía Ginny.

—¿Cómo serán qué? —Pregunto Ron.

—Los chicos de las otras escuelas, espero que sean guapos, aquí no hay muchos que valgan la pena—Dijo Ginny.

—¡Ey! Algunos de aquí somos guapos—Dijo Draco ofendido.

—Pero tú eres casi mi hermanita, digo hermanito—Le dijo Ginny apretándole las mejillas.

Harry y Ron reían, mientras Draco se sonrojaba y Hermione los miraba exasperada, los gemelos llegaron a integrarse a la conversación y pronto todos estaban inmersos en la conversación acerca de las escuelas mágicas.

—Bill creo que tenía un amigo en Brasil, ¿Lo recuerdas Gred? —Dijo George.

—Creo que sí, lástima que no tuviera otro en Beauxbatons o Durmstrang, podríamos pedirle que le saque la sopa—Dijo Fred.

El mes de octubre paso rápido y un día antes de la llegada de las comitivas, apareció un cartel en la sala común:

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

 _TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS_

 _Los representantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarán a las seis en punto del viernes 30 de octubre. Las clases se interrumpirán media hora antes._

 _Los estudiantes deberán llevar sus libros y mochilas a los dormitorios y reunirse a la salida del castillo para recibir a nuestros huéspedes antes del banquete de bienvenida._

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

Ahora la emoción entre el alumnado había alcanzado nuevos niveles, todo el día siguiente, ningún alumno podía estar tranquilo, McGonagall no logro que ningún alumno pusiera atención, Snape previendo esto, solo dio clases teóricas y Sprout opto por usar plantas "tranquilas" en todas sus clases de ese día, Lupin solo comento sobre algunos hechizos defensivos y Flitwick imito el ejemplo de Snape y dio solo clases teóricas.

Mientras todos esperaban a las comitivas, Harry pregunto a nadie en particular.

—Me gustaría saber cuáles serán las pruebas y como elegirán a los campeones—.

—Supongo que lo dirán durante la cena, Harry—Dijo Hermione.

—Creo que nosotros podríamos hacer esas pruebas, hemos enfrentado muchas cosas y tenemos practica desde casi primer año, no solo por lo de Quirrell, sino las clases del tío Sev—Dijo Ron.

—Que no te oiga diciéndole tío Sev. Solo me lo permite a mí—Dijo Harry.

—Quizás los jueces decidan—Aventuró Hermione.

—¿Quiénes serán los jueces? —Preguntó Harry.

—Bueno, los directores de los colegios participantes deben de formar parte del tribunal, eso es evidente, quizás alguien del ministerio, probablemente algún auror o secretario—Declaró Hermione.

—¿Cómo llegarán las escuelas? —Pregunto Ron a nadie en particular.

—Creo que estamos por averiguarlo, veo algo ahí—Dijo Harry señalando el cielo.


	34. ¡Yo no puse mi nombre!

**33.- ¡Yo no puse mi nombre!**

* * *

Una figura oscura se recortaba contra el cielo, muy larga y haciéndose cada vez más grande. El sol acabo de dar sus últimos estertores de luz, alcanzando a iluminar tenuemente lo que parecía una casa voladora. No fue hasta que estuvo cerca del castillo que se vio que en realidad era un carruaje colosal, azul pálido y del tamaño de una casa grande, tirado por una docena de caballos alados de color tostado, pero con la crin y la cola blancas, cada uno del tamaño de un elefante. El carruaje llevaba un escudo con dos varitas mágicas doradas, cruzadas, con tres estrellas que surgían de cada una.

Un muchacho vestido con túnica de color azul pálido saltó del carruaje al suelo, hizo una inclinación, buscó con las manos durante un momento algo en el suelo del carruaje y desplegó una escalerilla dorada. Respetuosamente, retrocedió un paso. Entonces Harry vio un zapato negro brillante, con tacón alto, que salía del interior del carruaje. El zapato pertenecía a la mujer más grande que Harry había visto nunca. Aun así, Harry pudo apreciar que tenía un hermoso rostro de piel morena, unos ojos cristalinos grandes y negros, y una nariz afilada.

El directo comenzó a aplaudir y el resto de los habitantes del castillo, lo imito. Dumbledore fue hasta la mujerona y tomo una de mano entre las suyas para seguidamente, depositar un beso en ella.

—Madame Maxime, ¡Bienvenida! ¡Bienvenida a Hogwarts! —Dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole.

—Dumbledog, espego que esté bien—Contesto Madame Maxime.

—Bastante bien, muchas gracias—.

—Permítame presentarle a mon étudiants—.

Doce alumnos, que parecían rondar por los veinte años, habían salido del carruaje y se encontraban detrás de su directora.

—¿Ha llegado ya Kagkagov? —Preguntó Madame Maxime.

—Estoy seguro de que llegara en cualquier momento. ¿Prefieren esperar aquí para saludarlo o pasar a calentarse un poco? —.

—Lo segundo, me paguece, ¿Mis caballos? ¿Alguien puede cuidaglos? —Pregunto Madame Maxime.

—Nuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Hagrid, se encargará de ellos encantado—Dijo Dumbledore.

—Mis cogceles son muy fuegtes... ¿Esta segugo que ese pgofesog podgá con ellos? —.

—Estoy seguro de que podre con ellos Madame—Dijo Hagrid, sonriendo embobado a Madame Maxime.

—Muy bien, Allons-y! —Dijo imperiosamente Madame Maxime a sus estudiantes, y entraron al castillo.

Dumbledore, los profesores y el alumnado, el sol ya se había puesto y todos estaban tiritando de frío mientras esperaban la llegada de la comitiva de Durmstrang. La mayoría miraba al cielo esperando ver algo. Durante unos minutos, el silencio sólo fue roto por los bufidos y el piafar de los enormes caballos del carruaje de Beauxbatons.

De pronto un rumor llego a sus oídos, parecido al ruido del agua en la bañera, cuando se quitaba el tapón, provenía del lago negro. La casi siempre lisa superficie del lago no era lisa en absoluto en esos momentos. Algo se agitaba bajo el centro del lago. Aparecieron grandes burbujas, y luego se formaron unas olas que morían en las orillas. Por último, surgió en medio del lago un remolino del cual comenzó a salir muy despacio lo que parecía una asta negra, y luego se vio el mástil. Un barco surgió del agua y comenzó a surcar el lago hacia tierra. Un momento después oyeron la caída de un ancla siendo arrojada y el sordo ruido de una tabla tendida hasta la orilla.

Los alumnos de Durmstrang desembarcaron y en cuanto llegaron hasta el castillo, el director, un hombre de cabello plateado, se acercó al director y lo saludó efusivamente.

—¡Dumbledore! ¿Cómo estás, mi viejo amigo, cómo estás? —.

—¡Bastante bien, muchas gracias, profesor Karkarov! —Contestó Dumbledore.

—El viejo Hogwarts. Es estupendo estar aquí, es estupendo... ¿Podríamos entrar al castillo de una vez? Es que Viktor está un poco resfriado y con este frío... —.

Karkarov indicó por señas a uno de sus estudiantes que se adelantara. Cuando el muchacho pasó, Harry vio su nariz, prominente y curva, y las espesas cejas negras.

—¡Es Krum! Dijeron Harry y Ron al unísono mientras Hermione rodaba los ojos.

—¡Por supuesto que no! La salud es primero—Dijo Dumbledore y a su señal los profesores movilizaron al alumnado.

Los estudiantes de Durmstrang parecían estar cortados por el mismo molde que Crabbe y Goyle, fornidos y con el ceño fruncido. Al menos así parecía, pero conforme se acercaron, se vio que la corpulencia en la mayoría de los casos se debía a que llevaban puestas capas de piel, incluso una sobre otra.

—Tantas pieles me indican que provienen de un país muy frío—Dijo Hermione a nadie en particular mientras se dirigían de vuelta al interior del castillo.

—¿De qué hablas Hermione? ¿No sabes en qué país está Durmstrang? —Pregunto Ron impresionado de que su amiga ignorara algo.

—Nadie sabe la ubicación exacta de ninguna escuela mágica, es por seguridad, nosotros llegamos en el expreso de Hogwarts, pero si no supiéramos donde está el expreso, sería imposible llegar aquí. Al parecer, solo los docentes saben la ubicación y eso para poder aparecerse cerca del castillo—Contesto Hermione.

Los tres se dirigieron a su mesa y el resto del alumnado fue acomodándose en sus lugares de siempre. Los alumnos de Beauxbatons se habían sentado en la mesa de Ravenclaw mientras los de Durmstrang se dirigía hacia la mesa de Slytherin. En la mesa de los profesores, Filch, estaba añadiendo sillas, llevaba puesto un frac viejo y enmohecido. Harry se sorprendió de verlo añadir cuatro sillas, dos a cada lado de Dumbledore.

—Pero sólo hay dos profesores más ¿Por qué Filch pone cuatro sillas? —Pregunto Harry a nadie en particular.

Los profesores entraron en fila y ocuparon sus asientos. Los últimos en la fila eran el profesor Dumbledore, el profesor Karkarov y Madame Maxime. Dumbledore permaneció de pie y empezó un discurso.

—Buenas noches, damas, caballeros, fantasmas y, muy especialmente, buenas noches a nuestros huéspedes. Es para mí un placer darles la bienvenida a Hogwarts. Deseo que su estancia aquí les resulte al mismo tiempo confortable y placentera, y confío en que así sea. El Torneo quedará oficialmente abierto al final del banquete, y dicho esto ¡A comer, beber y disfrutar que esto es gratis! —.

Las bandejas se llenaron al decir esto, había una enorme variedad de platillos, los clásicos de siempre y algunos que eran, a todas luces, en deferencia de los invitados. Los murmullos y el habitual ruido del comedor, pareció ser mucho mayor a pesar de que había apenas más de 20 personas más que de costumbre, los alumnos de Beauxbatons enfundados en azul y los de Durmstrang en rojo sangre.

Harry estaba disfrutando un pastel de carne cuando Ron le dio un codazo haciendo que a este se le cayera su tenedor en el plato.

—¿Qué quieres Ron? Estaba teniendo una cita romántica con mi pastel de carne—.

—¡Una veela amigo! Mira—Dijo Ron mientras le señalaba con la mirada a una chica de Beauxbatons.

La chica era preciosa, tenía el cabello rubio plateado casi hasta la cintura, los ojos muy azules y los dientes muy blancos y parejos. La chica se acercó hacia su mesa y Ron se puso rojo dando una linda competencia a su cabello. La chica se dirigió directo a Ron.

—Pegdona, Vous pouvez passer le soupe? —.

—¿Perdón? —Dijo Ron mirándola con ojos de perrito.

—Excuse moi, mi inglés esta algo oxidado, ¿Me pasagías la sopa pog favog? —.

—Oui mademoiselle, voici le soup, bon appétit—Dijo Hermione dándole una sopera con un guiso de mariscos a la chica veela, ya que Ron estaba petrificado.

—Merci beaucoup—Dijo la chica y se alejó de ahí.

—¿Hablas francés Hermione? —Pregunto Ginny que estaba al lado de Ron.

—Solo unas cuantas frases, fui con mis padres de vacaciones a Francia hace un tiempo y quise aprender un poco para poder comunicarme—.

Ron se quedó mirando al espacio durante el resto de la cena, tan impactado estaba con la chica veela que no noto cuando los gemelos empezaron a "decorar" su cabeza con proyectiles de comida y ahora exhibía un poco de puré de papa en su cabello y espagueti en una mejilla, mientras su ropa tenía desde pastel de carne hasta chicharos. Harry se reía bajito mientras Ginny y Hermione rodaban los ojos ante el comportamiento de sus amigos.

Después de un rato, llegaron las otras dos personas que al parecer estaban esperando, Ludo Bagman y Bartemius Crouch.

—¿Estaban dentro de esto también? ¡Pensé que solo habían organizado la copa de quidditch! —Dijo Harry sorprendido.

—Supongo que son parte del comité que organizo el torneo, después de todo el señor Crouch es el encargado de la cooperación mágica internacional—Contestó Hermione.

Después de los postres y una vez que los platos estuvieron limpios, el director volvió a levantarse y todos en el Gran Comedor estaban expectantes.

—Ha llegado el momento, el torneo de los tres magos va a dar comienzo. Me gustaría pronunciar unas palabras para explicar algunas cosas antes de que traigan el cofre sólo para aclarar en qué consiste el procedimiento que vamos a seguir. Pero antes, permítanme presentarles al señor Bartemius Crouch, director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y al señor Ludo Bagman, director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, quienes han trabajado sin descanso durante los últimos meses en los preparativos del torneo de los tres magos y estarán conmigo, con el profesor Karkarov y con Madame Maxime en el tribunal que juzgará los esfuerzos de los campeones. Y sin más preámbulo, señor Filch, si tiene usted la bondad de traer el cofre—.

Filch, que había pasado inadvertido, pero permanecía atento en un apartado rincón del Gran Comedor, se acercó a Dumbledore con una gran caja de madera con joyas incrustadas, a simple vista se veía excesivamente vieja. El suspenso estaba matando a los alumnos, tanto los de Hogwarts como los invitados.

—...Los señores Crouch y Bagman han examinado ya las instrucciones para las pruebas que los campeones tendrán que afrontar y ya han hecho las preparaciones necesarias. Habrá tres pruebas a lo largo de todo el curso escolar, que medirán a los campeones en muchos aspectos diferentes—Dijo Dumbledore mientras Filch colocaba con cuidado el cofre en la mesa, ante él.

El directo hizo una pausa dramática y se hizo un silencio tan absoluto que nadie parecía respirar. Entonces el director continuo.

—...En el torneo competirán tres campeones, uno por cada colegio. Se puntuará la perfección con que lleven a cabo cada una de las pruebas y el campeón que después de la tercera tarea haya obtenido la puntuación más alta será el que gane y pueda alzar la copa de los tres magos. Los campeones serán elegidos por un juez imparcial, ¡El cáliz de fuego! —.

Dumbledore sacó su varita mágica y golpeó con ella tres veces en la parte superior del cofre. La tapa se levantó lentamente con un crujido. Dumbledore introdujo una mano para sacar un gran cáliz de madera, anodino, excepto porque había dentro de él unas llamas de color blanco azulado. Dumbledore cerró el cofre y con cuidado colocó el cáliz sobre la tapa, para que todos pudieran verlo bien.

—Todo estudiante que quiera participar tiene que escribir su nombre y el de su colegio en un trozo de pergamino con letra bien clara, y echarlo al cáliz. Los aspirantes a campeones tienen veinticuatro horas para hacerlo. Mañana, Halloween, por la noche, el cáliz nos devolverá los nombres de los tres campeones a los que haya considerado más dignos de representar a sus colegios—.

—...Esta misma noche el cáliz quedará expuesto y accesible a todos aquellos que quieran competir. Solo podrán postularse aquellos estudiantes que hayan alcanzado los 17 años y para evitar tentaciones, pondré una raya de edad alrededor del cáliz. Y quiero recalcar que quien desee competir, debe meditarlo muy bien, si su nombre es seleccionado, no podrá retirarse del torneo hasta que este termine—.

—...Una vez depositado el nombre, el postulante ha firmado un contrato mágico vinculante. Así que piénsenlo bien antes de poner su nombre. Y ahora, todos a dormir ¡Hop, hop! —.

Todos los alumnos iban siendo guiados por los prefectos hacia sus salas comunes, Harry escuchaba a los gemelos murmurar algo de una poción envejecedora, mientras Hermione se burlaba de ellos, diciéndoles que alguien como el director seguramente había considerado esa posibilidad. Ron, que parecía haber salido por fin de su estupor le decía de lo genial que sería poder competir y que quizás debían intentar burlar la raya de edad. Harry pensaba que ni loco se postularía a eso. Ya había tenido una buena dosis de adrenalina los años anteriores y luego lo del encuentro con los mortífagos. No gracias.

El director Karkarov llamaba a sus estudiantes y les decía que se dirigieran al barco mientras Madama Maxime hacia lo mismo dirigiendo a sus estudiantes al carruaje colosal. Antes de que llegaran a la puerta, se encontraron cara a cara con un hombre desconocido cuyo rostro parecía haber tenido una pelea con una trituradora de papel.

—Lamento el retraso Dumbledore, acostumbro a dejar varias protecciones a mi casa y me retrase poniéndome creativo, espero te llegara mi lechuza—Dijo el desconocido al director que en ese momento estaba detrás de Karkarov

El desconocido tenía una pata de palo que terminaba en una garra, su cara era un muestrario de cicatriz sobre cicatriz, le faltaba un pedazo de nariz y un ojo, que había sido reemplazado por uno que parecía girar en todas direcciones. Dumbledore se acercó a abrazarlo para sorpresa de Karkarov, y disgusto de Severus. Harry no perdió detalle de esto y tomo nota mentalmente de preguntarle luego sobre eso.

—Moody, viejo amigo, no importa, pediré a los elfos que te manden comida a tu habitación y de paso, pediré a uno que te lleve a tu habitación—.

Apenas dijo esto, un elfo apareció y el director le pidió que llevara al recién llegado a sus aposentos y también algo de cenar. Karkarov estaba lívido y Moody, el recién llegado, le dedico una sonrisa malévola, luego el tal Moody recorrió su vista hacia el profesorado y localizo a Severus. Inmediatamente camino hacia él.

—Moody—.

—Snape, cuanto tiempo sin verte—.

—No lo suficiente al parecer—.

—¿Así es como recibes a un viejo amigo? —.

—No, se me olvido la ballesta en mi otra túnica—.

—Extrañaba tu sentido del humor. Bueno, supongo que nos pondremos al día mañana en el desayuno—.

—¿Acaso no era esta una visita de cortesía? ¿Una muy corta visita de cortesía? —Le dijo Snape enarcando una ceja.

—No Snape, verás, soy el encargado de la seguridad en el torneo—.

Snape le lanzo una mirada asesina y simplemente se alejó de ahí, mirando de reojo a Harry diciéndole con la mirada que tuviera cuidado con Moody. Karkarov que había salido de su sorpresa, se fue rápidamente seguido de sus alumnos y Madame Maxime, que no entendía que había pasado ahí, hizo lo mismo y se retiró. Los únicos que quedaban aun ahí, eran la profesora McGonagall, Ron, Harry y Hermione, quienes fueron escoltados hasta su torre por la profesora.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el comedor era un hervidero de rumores, todos se preguntaban si ya alguien habría puesto su nombre, al parecer y según las fuentes confiables de información de Hogwarts (Ginny, Pansy y una chica de Ravenclaw que solo dejaba notas, pero que nadie conocía en persona), los únicos que habían dejado de facto sus nombres habían sido los alumnos invitados.

Mientras Harry veía hacia la mesa de profesores y como su tío intentaba ignorar a Moody quien parecía muy interesado en hablar con su tío, Fred y George estaban cada uno tomándose un muy pequeño frasquito con poción, probablemente envejecedora, al parecer, habían decidido seguir su plan. Tomando valor, fueron hacia el cáliz con un pedazo de pergamino en mano y cruzaron la raya de edad. Parecía haber funcionado, pero un segundo después, los dos fueron expulsados del circulo que rodeaba el cáliz y cayeron al piso un par de metros atrás.

Ginny y Ron salieron disparados a auxiliar a sus hermanos, pero en cuanto los vieron empezaron a reírse a carcajadas y rodaron en el suelo. Hermione fue hasta ahí y al verlos, pidió a gritos a Colin que fuera rápido con su cámara, Harry se unió a las risas de sus amigos. Al parecer, Dumbledore había puesto un "castigo" a todos los que creían poder burlar la raya de edad. Los gemelos exhibían sendas barbas, largas y blancas como la del propio director.

—Se los advertí—La voz del director conteniéndose la risa, se oyó detrás de Harry y sus amigos.

George admiraba la barba de Fred y Fred la de George. Y entonces también se empezaron a reír.

—Deberían ir a la enfermería. Varios de sus compañeros ya están siendo atendidos, al parecer, su idea no ha sido muy original. Aunque su barba ha sido mi favorita hasta ahorita—Dijo Dumbledore al tiempo que dejaba de contener su risa.

El resto del día hubo un ir y venir de alumnos hacia el cáliz, y ya para la noche, había varios alumnos de Hogwarts que habían puesto su nombre, los alumnos menores de edad comentaban sus ideas sobre que podrían ser las pruebas y por fin, llego la hora de la cena y la hora de anunciar a los campeones del torneo.

—Bien, el cáliz ya ha tomado sus decisiones, apenas nombre a un campeón, este debe venir a esta parte del comedor, pase por la mesa de los profesores y entre en la sala de al lado donde recibirá las primeras instrucciones—Indicó Dumbledore señalando la puerta que había detrás de la mesa.

Sacó su varita y ejecutó con ella un amplio movimiento en el aire. El comedor quedo casi a oscuras, iluminado apenas por el fuego del cáliz y las velas en las decoraciones de calabaza. De pronto las llamas blanquiazules del cáliz se volvieron rojas y chisporroteaban, de las llamas, fue arrojado un trozo de pergamino que fue atrapado por Dumbledore.

—Viktor Krum, será el campeón de Durmstrang—Dijo Dumbledore mientras los alumnos y profesores aplaudían y Krum entraba a la sala.

Un nuevo trozo de pergamino fue arrojado por el cáliz.

—Por Beauxbatons, ¡Fleur Delacour! —.

La chica veela se paró y Ron murmuro ¡Al fin se su nombre! Cuando Fleur Delacour también entro a la sala, el silencio se hizo sepulcral, tocaba el turno de Hogwarts. El cáliz arrojo el ultimo trozo de pergamino y Dumbledore lo leyó apenas lo tuvo en sus manos.

—El campeón de Hogwarts es ¡Cedric Diggory! —.

La mesa fe Hufflepuff estalló en aplausos y vítores, seguidos por el resto de la casa, pero con un poco menos de intensidad. Cedric ya había entrado a la sala y el director estaba dando el resto de su discurso de cierre cuando el cáliz volvió a chisporrotear, haciendo que el comedor volviera a estar en silencio. Un nuevo trozo de pergamino surgió y fue a parar a manos del director quien lo leyó lívido. Para finalmente leerlo con la voz quebrada.

—H-Harry Potter—.

Harry se desmayó en ese momento.

* * *

Cuando Harry se despertó se encontró con el rostro de Madame Pomfrey que lo revisaba con el ceño preocupado.

—¿Qué pasó Madame? —.

—Se desvaneció señor Potter—.

—Entonces fue un sueño. No estoy en el torneo—.

—Me temo que es por eso por lo que usted de desmayo—.

Harry entonces se incorporó de donde estaba acostado, un sillón de dos plazas al parecer y se encontró con las caras preocupadas de Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall y Cedric, y las furiosas de Karkarov, Madame Maxime y Fleur Delacour, Krum parecía impasible.

—¿Acaso le pageció una broma el togneo monsieur? —Pregunto directamente Madame Maxime a Harry.

—Yo no puse mi nombre en el cáliz—Contestó Harry.

—¿Entonces tú lo hiciste Severus? ¿No te basta con ser el tutor del "salvador del mundo mágico"? ¿También quieres que sea campeón del torneo? —Le dijo Karkarov a Snape.

Severus contesto con un tono gélido que Harry jamás le había oído decir a nadie.

—Debes tener el cerebro de un troll si piensas algo así, Karkarov, ¿Acaso crees que pondría en riesgo a Harry de una forma tan estúpida como lo es un torneo donde habrá pruebas peligrosas? —.

—Entonces hay que darle veritaserum, así sabremos si lo hizo o no—Insistió Karkarov en su diatriba.

—Eso será sobre mi cadáver, la integridad de mis alumnos es primero—Dijo con furia contenida Dumbledore.

—¡Entonces alguien puso su nombge pog el! ¡Esa debe seg la gespuesta! —Exclamó Madame Maxime.

—¿Le pediste a algún alumno mayor que echara tu nombre en el cáliz? —Pregunto Severus a Harry.

—No profesor—.

—¡Está mintiendo! —Exclamo fastidiada Fleur.

—Si me permiten, creo que no han contemplado que el señor Potter está diciendo la verdad de hecho—Dijo Moody quien había estado protegido por una sombra y por lo cual, Harry no lo había visto antes.

—¿De qué estás hablando Alastor? —Dijo Dumbledore.

—Albus, el cáliz es un objeto de mucho poder mágico, quien, hecho el nombre, no era un menor de edad o habría sido repelido por la raya que trazaste, y debió ocupar poderos conjuros para confundir el cáliz y "anexar" una cuarta escuela, la cual solo podía tener un estudiante, Harry. Y solo conozco un tipo de magia capaz de hacer algo así, magia oscura, muy oscura. La pregunta es porque, ¿Por qué alguien querría que Potter participara en una competencia tan peligrosa? ¿No será que quieren ver al chico muerto? —.

Todos quedaron en silencio, pero Bagman rompió la tensión.

—Pero que cosas dices Moody, es evidente que el joven Potter convenció a algún alumno de que echara su nombre y es evidente que el cáliz no pudo decidir entre uno y otro, así que los eligió a ambos. Además, ya que su nombre fue elegido, ahora está obligado a participar, así que deberíamos decirles las instrucciones para la primera prueba. ¿No crees Barty? —.

El señor Crouch que había estado algo paralizado por la sorpresa, pareció salir de un profundo ensueño.

—Sí... la primera prueba... La primera prueba está pensada para medir el coraje, así que no se les dirá en que consiste. El coraje para afrontar lo desconocido es una cualidad muy importante en un mago, muy importante... la primera prueba se llevará a cabo el veinticuatro de noviembre, ante los demás estudiantes y el tribunal—.

—...A los campeones no les está permitido solicitar ni aceptar ayuda de ningún tipo por parte de sus profesores para llevar a cabo las pruebas del torneo. Harán frente al primero de los retos armados sólo con su varita. Cuando la primera prueba haya dado fin, recibirán información sobre la segunda. Debido a que el torneo exige una gran dedicación a los campeones, éstos quedarán exentos de los exámenes de fin de año—.

El señor Crouch se volvió hacia Dumbledore.

—Eso es todo, ¿No, Albus? —.

—Creo que sí—Respondió Dumbledore.

Todos salieron de la sala, Madame Maxime guiando a Fleur y Karkarov a Krum, Cedric fue guiado por la profesora Sprout y al final, solo quedaron Harry y Severus.

—Tú me crees ¿Verdad tío? —.

—Claro que si Harry. Pero ahora estoy preocupado—.

—¿Por qué? —.

—Porque quizás Moody tenga razón y hay alguien que desee verte muerto—.


	35. Insignias y dragones

**34.- Insignias y dragones**

* * *

La llegada de un nuevo día trajo consigo muchas nuevas cosas para Harry, cosas desagradables. La siempre amable casa de los tejones había sacado el hacha de guerra contra la casa de los leones. Contrario a lo esperado, la casa de las serpientes se puso del lado de los leones (quizás recordando el gesto de solidaridad de hace un par de años cuando la cámara de los secretos fue abierta) mientras la casa de las águilas prefirió apoyar a los tejones. Así, Hogwarts quedo dividido en dos grupos.

Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw clamaban que Harry quería quitarles la merecida gloria a los tejones y que Cedric Diggory era el verdadero campeón de Hogwarts, que Harry había puesto su nombre en el cáliz solo para llamar la atención. Gryffindor y Slytherin decían que Harry era incapaz de hacer algo así, que alguien debió poner su nombre y que estaba siendo obligado por la magia del cáliz a participar y que Harry jamás quiso competir en el torneo.

La tensión entre los grupos fue evidente cuando la profesora Sprout le hecho pleito al profesor Snape durante la cena.

—¡YO NO PUSE SU NOMBRE, POMONA! —.

—¡PUES NO SE ME OCURRE OTRA FORMA DE QUE ESTÉ PARTICIPANDO CUANDO NI SIQUIERA HA CUMPLIDO LOS 17! —.

—¿¡ACASO ESTAS DEMENTE!? ¿POR QUÉ PONDRÍA A HARRY EN PELIGRO POR ALGO TAN ABSURDO COMO UN TORNEO? —.

—¡POR QUE SEGURAMENTE EL TORNEO SERÁ MUY FÁCIL PARA EL! —.

Severus Snape pensó que quizás no había oído bien lo último. Así que pregunto lo más calmado que pudo.

—¿De qué estás hablando Pomona? —.

Dado que Snape ya no estaba gritando, la profesora Sprout se vio forzada a hablar más tranquilamente.

—Todo ese entrenamiento especial, desde que era un niño, ¿Acaso crees que no sé qué tiene más conocimiento de la magia que Cedric? ¿Y qué incluso podrías haberle enseñado magia oscura? —.

—No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. ¿Me crees capaz de enseñarle a Harry magia oscura? ¿Me crees capaz de enseñarle magia que sé que podría marcarlo por la eternidad y condenar su alma? ¿Tan poco me conoces? —.

—Bueno, circulan muchos rumores sobre ti, de que eras un mortífago—.

—Así que se trata de eso, ¿Crees que sigo siendo un seguidor de Voldemort? —.

—¡No digas ese nombre! Y los rumores son fuertes... —.

Severus se paró y volteó hacia la profesora.

—Serás la primera en ver lo que tengo en mi brazo—.

La profesora se deshacía en disculpas y murmuraba que no era necesario, pero Severus estaba decidido a apagar de una vez ese rumor sobre sus lealtades, así que se quitó la túnica y se arremango las mangas de su camisa para mostrar sus brazos a la profesora.

—¿Ves alguna cosa que indique que soy leal al Señor Oscuro Pomona? Quiero que veas muy bien mis brazos, revisa cada centímetro de piel y dime si ves en ellos la marca tenebrosa—.

—Y-yo... n-no... —.

—Dado que no hay nada en mis brazos, deberías saber que mi lealtad no es del Señor Oscuro. Ahora que tengo tu completa atención, escúchame porque solo te lo diré una vez... —.

La profesora Sprout era incapaz de voltear la mirada cuando Snape puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

—Mi única lealtad es con Harry, soy su guardián, lo he visto crecer, lo alimente, cuide, bañe, lo he educado pensando en darle las herramientas para que pueda defenderse solo, sabiendo que yo no soy inmortal y no siempre podré cuidarlo, prometí cuidarlo y protegerlo, pero no prometí amarlo, eso fue cosa mía, y lo amo, lo amo como si fuera mi propio hijo—.

—...Y por ese amor, no soy capaz de enseñarle algo tan retorcido como son las artes oscuras. Pero si un día tengo que usarlas para defenderlo, no dudare ni por un instante. Así que ¿Me crees capaz de arriesgar la vida de mi hijo solo por obtener una dudosa gloria de sostener una simple copa de metal? —.

—Y-yo... no... y-yo... —.

—Piénselo profesora Sprout—.

Severus salió del comedor mientras dejaba a la profesora Sprout con mucho que pensar y las mesas de Gryffindor y Slytherin veían al profesor con orgullo, sobre todo un Gryffindor de ojos verdes y pelo como nido de pájaros. McGonagall sonreía satisfecha mientras tomaba su té y Flitwick ponía cara reflexiva, Dumbledore estaba dividido entre el orgullo y la preocupación. Por un lado, era la primera vez que Severus aceptaba públicamente que consideraba a Harry su hijo y que lo amaba, y eso lo hacía sentirse orgulloso y por el otro lado, sus sospechas de que Moody tenía razón, crecían exponencialmente. Solo poderosa magia oscura podía confundir a un artefacto mágico como el cáliz, la pregunta era si tal persona solo buscaba matar a Harry ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias para que pereciera en un torneo habiendo métodos más sutiles? Eso quería decir que había algo más en todo eso. Y sospechaba que la pesadilla que había tenido Harry estaba relacionada con este hecho.

Los días siguieron y la escuela seguía dividida, pero Harry al menos contaba con sus amigos de Gryffindor y varios de Slytherin. A pesar de que Blaise compartía algunas ideas de "pureza de sangre", cortesía de la educación familiar, parecía bastante dispuesto a "tolerar" la presencia de Hermione y procuraba comportarse cordial y educado con ella, mientras Pansy había hecho buena mancuerna con Ginny, y entre ambas se habían dedicado a esparcir la versión de Harry como si fuera un secreto de estado que salió a la luz.

—La mejor forma de que algo se propague es decir "No le cuentes a nadie lo que te voy a decir"—Había dicho Pansy un día que todos habían salido a comer frente al lago.

Una de las pocas cosas que mantenían a Harry cuerdo, era saber que sus amigos estaban ahí para apoyarlo, sobre todo después de lo de las "insignias". Varias chicas de Hufflepuff habían hecho insignias que decían:

 _"Apoya a CEDRIC DIGGORY: ¡El AUTÉNTICO campeón de Hogwarts!"_

Las empezó a ver circular por toda la escuela, las usaban casi en su totalidad Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, mientras que en respuesta Slytherin había hecho otras insignias con un león y una serpiente juntos y que decían en letras plateadas y doradas:

 _"CONFIAMOS EN LA VERDAD, Apoyamos a los campeones de Hogwarts. CREEMOS EN HARRY POTTER"_

Y todo Gryffindor y Slytherin las exhibían en su uniforme, Harry se preguntaba cómo había hecho para tener tan buenos amigos, y agradecía a todos los magos por no estar solo en esos momentos.

* * *

La fecha de la primera prueba se acercaba y un día fue sacado de la clase de pociones para lo que le dijeron sería una sesión de fotos y que, en realidad, también era una ceremonia de comprobación de varitas. Fleur apenas lo vio le dedico un gesto de desdén, Cedric se le acercó y le dijo que le creía, lo cual Harry agradeció, aunque eso no iba a evitar el ataque de los tejones y las águilas, Krum fue la gran sorpresa para Harry.

—Te crreo Harry Potter—Le dijo Krum.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro. Esta situación es demasiado, no quiero que la escuela se divida solo por algo tan ridículo como un torneo—.

Krum le sonrió y trataron de hablar de quidditch, un tema en que ambos eran apasionados, estaban enfrascados en un intenso debate sobre si eran mejores los murciélagos o las urracas, y Cedric que se les había unido en cuando oyó la palabra "quidditch", se encontraba defendiendo a los Chudley Cannons cuando entro Ludo Bagman seguido de una bruja rubia, un brujo que traía una cámara de fotografías, el director, el profesor Snape, Bartemius Crouch, Madame Maxime, el profesor Karkarov y el señor Ollivander.

—Campeones ¡Acérquense! El señor Ollivander será el encargado de verificar que sus varitas estén en perfecto estado antes de la primera prueba. Si son tan amables—Dijo Ludo a los 4 jóvenes.

Harry, Cedric y Krum dejaron su conversación mientras Fleur se les unía, se acercaron a la comitiva que ya se había sentado en una mesa larga con el señor Ollivander al frente de la mesa.

—Mademoiselle Delacour, ¿Le importaría a usted venir en primer lugar? Luego por favor, señores Diggory, Krum y Potter, acérquense en ese orden—Dijo el señor Ollivander, avanzando hacia el espacio vacío que había en medio del aula.

Fleur Delacour fue a su encuentro y le entregó su varita. Como si fuera una batuta, el anciano mago la hizo girar entre sus largos dedos, y de ella brotaron unas chispas de color oro y rosa. Luego se la acercó a los ojos y la examinó detenidamente.

—Veinticinco centímetros, madera de palisandro, rígida y ¿Un pelo de veela? —.

—Una de mis abuelas—Contesto Fleur.

¡Así que si era una veela! Al menos una parte, Harry pensó que esa información le iba a interesar a Ron.

—Personalmente, nunca he ocupado pelo de veela como núcleo, es un material caprichoso en mi opinión, pero parece que a usted le funciona bien Mademoiselle. Su varita está en perfectas condiciones—Le dijo Ollivander a Fleur mientras le entregaba su varita.

Luego toco el turno de Cedric.

—Esta es de las mías, veamos, treinta centímetros y medio, madera de fresno, flexible, con núcleo de pelo de unicornio. Está en muy buenas condiciones—Siguió Krum.

—De manufactura Gregorovitch, si no me equivoco. Un excelente fabricante, Madera de carpe y fibra sensible de dragón, Bastante más gruesa de lo usual, bastante rígida, veintiséis centímetros. Al parecer, está en perfectas condiciones—.

Finalmente fue el turno de Harry. Harry no quería acercarse, recordaba perfectamente cuando compro su varita y el "inusual" parentesco con la varita de Voldemort. Mientras se acercaba a la mesa, Harry rogaba por dentro que al señor Ollivander no se le ocurriera mencionar ese hecho, estaba seguro de que la bruja rubia era una reportera y si se enteraba de este hecho, no dudaba que fuera noticia de primera plana.

En cuanto le entrego la varita, el anciano mago se pasó mucho más rato examinando su varita que la de ningún otro. Pero al final solo declaro que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Dumbledore estaba agradeciendo a todo mundo su asistencia, cuando la bruja rubia lo interrumpió.

—Profesor Dumbledore, no olvide que aún faltan las fotos para El Profeta—.

—Si, claro, señorita Skeeter, una breve sesión de fotos ¿Supongo? —Dijo Dumbledore con una mirada de repulsión hacia la bruja.

—Solo unas cuantas fotos de grupo y unas individuales, profesor—Contestó la señorita Skeeter con una sonrisa tan falsa como oro leprechaun.

Por más que Harry intentaba esconderse, la bruja rubia y el fotógrafo lo acomodaban al frente y apenas dijo el fotógrafo que eso era todo, Harry ya estaba poniendo un pie fuera del aula cuando la bruja rubia lo detuvo por el hombro.

—Señor Potter ¿Podría tener unas palabras con usted? —.

Harry que buscaba una excusa creíble, agradeció a todos los magos cuando una oscura figura apareció a su lado.

—Me temo que no. El señor Potter está bajo mi tutela y al ser menor de edad, usted no puede entrevistarlo sin mi consentimiento—.

—Pero estoy segura de que usted, señor... —.

—Snape—.

—Señor Snape no impedirá la libertad de prensa—.

—No, no la impediré, lo que impediré es que atosigue a un joven con su insulsa palabrería, así que, si nos disculpa, es la hora de cenar y entre mis obligaciones como tutor, esta verificar que mi protegido se alimente correctamente. Buenas noches señorita Skeeter—.

Harry tomo la mano que Snape le ofrecía y salió de ahí sin ser molestado por la reportera que rechinaba los dientes por haber perdido a su jugosa presa. Harry apenas se sintió a salvo de la bruja, abrazo con fuerza a su "tío".

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —.

—¿Por qué mocoso? —.

—Por todo, por defenderme de esa bruja, por creerme, por siempre estar ahí, y por decir que me consideras tu hijo—.

Snape, el frío y cruel murciélago de las mazmorras, sintió un calorcito en el pecho, abrazo en respuesta a Harry mientras le daba un beso en la coronilla.

—Si bueno, uno se encariña con las mascotas—.

—También me agradan tus sarcasmos... Papá—.

—¿Q-que... que d-dijiste? —.

Severus se separó un poco de Harry, sorprendido, pero sin soltarlo.

—Tu dijiste en el comedor que me quieres como a un hijo. Bueno, yo siempre te he querido como mi papá. Nunca conocí a James Potter, pero si he conocido a Severus Snape, y así es como te veo, como mi papá—.

Por toda respuesta, Severus abrazo aún más fuerte a Harry, prometiendo internamente, una vez más, que protegería con su vida a su ya no tan pequeño hijo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, un muy furioso Snape quemada con un _incendio_ un ejemplar del profeta. Harry busco afanosamente un ejemplar y Hermione le acerco uno. Apenas vio la primera plana, Harry entendió la molestia de su papá. Debajo de la foto grupal y al lado de una individual, había un artículo del torneo, solo el primer párrafo decía algo del torneo, el resto del articulo hablaba de él, de que Severus era su tutor legal... y del pasado de Severus.

Severus ya había hablado con Harry sobre su pasado, y tanto el profesorado como Remus, Sirius y los Weasley, sabían sobre sus "errores de juventud", como les decía Dumbledore. Pero verlo en papel era otra cosa.

Las lechuzas con vociferadores empezaron a llegar en la tarde, Severus solo los incendiaba sin darles tiempo a dar su mensaje. Mientras a sus amigos no les importaba lo que dijera el periódico, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw aprovecharon para soltar rumores sobre qué Harry había sido entrenado en magia oscura, lo cual fue un arma de doble filo. Varias chicas empezaron a hacerse las encontradizas con Harry y el profesor Snape, los saludaban y luego les sonreían, ¡Incluso de Hufflepuff! Harry no lo entendía.

—Claro que no Harry, eso es porque no eres una chica—Le dijo Ginny un par de días después en la sala común.

—Ilumíname si eres tan amable, porque sigo sin entender—Le espeto Harry.

—Harry, a muchas chicas les gustan los "chicos malos"—Le dijo Ginny como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

—No te sigo—.

—Harry, tu "padre" es un ex-mortífago ¿Cierto? ¿Puedes pensar en algo más "malo" que un ex-mortífago, excelente duelista, maestro de pociones, rico y que alguna vez lo hemos visto con ropa muggle y le queda muy bien? —.

—Espera, espera ¿Te gusta como se ve Severus en ropa muggle? —.

—Bueno, sí, se ve sexy. Aunque sea casi mi tío, eso no me hace ciega—.

—¿Y estas diciendo que a las chicas les gusta mi papá? —.

—Sí—.

—¿Y por qué les gusto yo? —.

—Veamos, eres rico, el niño-que-vivió, has enfrentado a un mago oscuro 3 veces, un basilisco, un profesor de DCAO poseído por quien-tu-sabes, tu padrino es un exconvicto millonario, heredero de un apellido ancestral y tú mismo eres el ultimo heredero de otro apellido ancestral, defendiste a los Slytherin en segundo... y ahora con el artículo, muchas chicas creen que seguramente el tío Sev también te entreno en artes oscuras y eso inmediatamente agrega "chico malo" a tus características—.

—¡Ay! Así como sabré a quien le gusto solo por ser "Harry" y no Harry Potter—.

—No te preocupes, seguro hay alguien para ti—.

* * *

Harry encontró una nota unos días antes de la fecha de la primera prueba, en esta solo decía "Cabaña de Hagrid, hoy, a las 11:30 de la noche", no había remitente. Harry decidió ir, pero iba armado con su capa invisible, su varita, el mapa del merodeador, que había "tomado prestado" del escritorio de su "papá" y un amplio repertorio de maldiciones y hechizos aturdidores.

Cuando llego a la cabaña de Hagrid, vio que este se había "peinado" con dos coletas, al parecer intentando que fueran una, iba vestido con un horrible traje peludo de color marrón y llevaba una flor amarilla en la solapa. Iba en dirección al carruaje de Beauxbatons. Harry lo siguió de cerca.

—¡Hagrid! ¿Ya es la hoga? —Esa era la voz de Madame Maxime.

—Bon suar—Dijo Hagrid, dirigiéndole una sonrisa y ofreciéndole la mano para partir juntos.

Ambos se fueron bordeando el potrero donde descansaban los gigantescos caballos alados de Beauxbatons, siendo seguidos muy de cerca por un invisible Harry. Ya habían caminado bastante por la orilla del bosque prohibido y Harry pensó que la nota había sido una broma de mal gusto cuando oyó un bramido ensordecedor. Durante una fracción de segundo Harry pensó que lo que veía eran hogueras y hombres que corrían entre ellas. Luego se quedó con la boca abierta. ¡Dragones!

Rugiendo y resoplando, cuatro dragones adultos enormes, de aspecto fiero, se alzaban sobre las patas posteriores dentro de un cercado de gruesas tablas de madera. A quince metros del suelo, las bocas llenas de colmillos lanzaban torrentes de fuego al negro cielo de la noche. Uno de ellos, de color azul plateado con cuernos largos y afilados, gruñía e intentaba morder a los magos que tenía a sus pies; otro verde se retorcía y daba patadas contra el suelo con toda su fuerza; uno rojo, con un extraño borde de picos dorados alrededor de la cara, lanzaba al aire nubes de fuego en forma de hongo; el cuarto, negro y gigantesco, era el que estaba más próximo a ellos.

Al menos treinta magos, siete u ocho por cada dragón, trataban de controlarlos tirando de unas cadenas enganchadas a los fuertes collares de cuero que les rodeaban el cuello y las patas. Fascinado, Harry levantó la vista y vio los ojos del dragón negro, con pupilas verticales como las de los gatos, totalmente desorbitados; si se debía al miedo o a la ira, Harry lo ignoraba. Los rugidos de la bestia eran espeluznantes.

Charlie Weasley, uno de los hermanos mayores de Ron, estaba conteniendo a este último junto con otros magos mientras Hagrid le hablaba a Madame Maxime sobre "el pequeño Norberto". Harry pensó que era hora de emprender la retirada. Mientras iba de regreso al castillo, alcanzó a ver una sombra que iba en dirección hacia los dragones, decidió acercarse y vio que era el profesor Karkarov. Seguramente había seguido a Hagrid y Madame Maxime. Así que tres campeones sabrían ya sobre la prueba, solo faltaba Cedric.

Harry corrió hacia su sala común y despertó a Ron. Luego de varios intentos, el pelirrojo era de sueño pesado.

—Ron, escucha, se cuál es la primera prueba, ¡Dragones! —.

—¡DRAGONES! —Ron termino de despertarse.

—Si, dragones, vi un colacuerno húngaro, un galés verde, un hocicorto sueco, y un bola de fuego chino—.

—¡DRAGONES! —Repitió Ron.

—¡Dragones! ¡Dragones! ¡Dragones! Si, son dragones, ahora ponme atención, necesito que me ayuden, vi a Madame Maxime y al profesor Karkarov cerca de los dragones, ellos les dirán a Fleur y Viktor, pero ¿Quién le dirá a Cedric? No es justo que nosotros sepamos y él no—.

—¿Qué planeas compañero? —.

—Necesito decirle a Cedric, pero quiero que alguien distraiga a su club de fans que siempre lo rodea, no creo que me dejen acercarme—.

—Mañana hablamos con todos y planeamos algo—.

—Bien, gracias amigo, ahora solo tengo que averiguar cómo vencer a un dragón—.


	36. Torciendo las reglas

**35.- Torciendo las reglas**

* * *

—Bien, la reunión del equipo, Ayudemos A Que Harry No Muera De Forma Estúpida empieza. La primera orden del día es averiguar formas de vencer un dragón. ¿Alguna duda? —Dijo Hermione viendo a su grupo de amigos, que se había reunido cerca del lago al día siguiente.

—Sí, ¿Quién te puso a cargo y porque nos llamamos de una forma tan larga? —Pregunto Pansy.

—Nadie me puso a cargo, pero si tienes algún problema con eso podemos someterlo a votación, los que estén a favor de ponerme como jefa levanten la mano—Dijo Hermione.

—¿Podrían dejar de discutir y centrarse en, no sé, evitar que me cocine como malvavisco en una fogata? —Dijo Harry ya con ganas de tirar a sus dos amigas de un risco.

—¡Oye! ¡Tranquilo cararajada! Te ayudaremos—Dijo Draco.

Luego de que Harry se enterara por la nota anónima de que la primera prueba serían dragones, junto rápidamente a su grupo de amigos, las reglas del torneo decían que no podía pedir ayuda a los profesores, pero no decían nada sobre otros estudiantes. Luego de un rato, donde ninguno llegaba a nada, todos pasaron a la "segunda" orden del día, como avisarle a Cedric sobre los dragones.

—Pero no veo por qué debamos decirle, digo, eso le daría una ventaja a Harry si muere uno de los campeones—Dijo Ron.

—¡Ron! Recuerda que ese "campeón" nos salvó la vida en el mundial de quidditch—Le dijo Ginny muy molesta.

—La verdadera pregunta no es si avisarle o no, sino como. Siempre está rodeado de sus fans de Hufflepuff, como si fuera una guardia pretoriana—Dijo Harry señalando lo obvio.

—¡Lo tengo! Un ataque por dos frentes—Dijo Blaise.

—Ilumínanos Blaise—Le dijo Neville.

—Bueno, necesitamos dos grupos, uno que distraiga a la "guardia" y otro que separe a Cedric de su "guardia". Una vez lejos de su grupo, podremos advertirle sobre la prueba—Señalo Blaise.

—De hecho, es brillante, gracias Blaise—Le dijo Hermione.

—Ahora, ¿Cómo distraemos a su "guardia"? —Pregunto Draco.

—Nosotros podemos ayudar con eso—Dijeron al unísono los gemelos.

—Creo que yo puedo ayudar a separarlo de su grupo de fans—Dijo Ginny.

—Yo iré contigo Ginny, si vas sola no te creerá—Le dijo Harry.

—Bien, el resto podemos investigar mientras cómo evitar que Harry se convierta en pollo asado—Dijo Neville.

—Gracias por la adorable perspectiva Nev—Le espeto Harry rodando los ojos.

El plan "Digámosle a Cedric", se ejecutó unas horas después antes de la clase de transformaciones de los Hufflepuff, los gemelos habían rodado hacia el grupo de fans algo parecido a una esfera que en cuanto toco un zapato de una de ellas, estallo y el humo resultante olía a algo entre huevo podrido y zorrillo muerto, Harry y Ginny que estaban debajo de la capa invisible, alcanzaron a jalar a tiempo a Cedric y se lo llevaron a un aula vacía, caminando con él bajo la capa.

En cuanto entraron, Harry quito la capa de encima de los tres y se aseguraron de cerrar la puerta, mientras Ginny ponía un hechizo para insonorizar el aula. Hasta ese momento fue cuando se dirigieron a Cedric.

—Bien, ¿De qué se trata todo esto Harry? —.

—Quiero decirte sobre la primera prueba, son dragones ¡Dragones! —.

—¿¡Dragones!? ¿Están locos? ¿Pretenden que nos enfrentemos a poderosas bestias casi inmunes a la magia, armadas con garras, dientes y, por si fuera poco, vuelan y arrojan fuego solo con la varita? —.

—Sí, pensamos lo mismo Cedric—Dijo Ginny que había estado en silencio todo ese tiempo.

—¿Qué haces aquí Ginny? Se supone que no debemos recibir ayuda—.

—Corrección, las reglas dicen "profesores", nunca dijeron nada sobre estudiantes—Le corrigió Harry.

Cedric digirió un momento la información antes de sonreír.

—Todo un Slytherin, aunque estés en Gryffindor—.

—Gracias. Ahora, también debemos decirte que Fleur y Viktor seguramente ya lo saben, cuando averigüe lo de los dragones también vi a Madame Maxime y al profesor Karkarov cerca de ellos. Seguramente ya les avisaron a sus campeones—Le dijo Harry.

—Seguramente—.

—Mira, estamos tratando de idear formas para que Harry salga lo más entero que se pueda de la prueba, si quieres unírtenos y pensamos una forma de que tú también salgas medianamente ileso, nos reuniremos mañana en el árbol que está cerca del lago, el que tiene las ramas bajas, luego de la comida—Le dijo Ginny.

—Pueden contar conmigo, pero tendré que escabullirme, esas chicas no me dejan por nada del mundo—.

—Diles que vas al baño de prefectos, ¿Eres prefecto no? Cerca del vitral de la sirena hay un ladrillo que se ve más "nuevo" que los otros, tócalo con la varita y se abrirá un pasillo secreto que da hacia el primer piso, cerca de los invernaderos, ya de ahí debe ser más fácil escabullirte—Le dijo Harry.

Así quedaron de acuerdo los tres y se dispusieron a marcharse, Cedric se giró antes de irse para decirle algo más a Harry y Ginny.

—Las reglas tampoco dicen nada sobre pedir "consejo" a familiares fuera del castillo chicos—Les dijo Cedric guiñándoles un ojo.

Harry y Ginny sonrieron pensando que Cedric tenía toda la razón y seguramente Sirius tendría algunas ideas "interesantes".

* * *

Esa misma noche Harry habló con Sirius por la chimenea y le contó lo que había averiguado sobre los dragones. Contó toda la historia desde que encontró la nota hasta cuando le dijo a Cedric sobre los dragones, Sirius no lo interrumpió, hasta que acabo le comento que lo mejor que podía hacer era hablarlo con Severus. Harry estaba algo reticente a decirle, ya que no quería ponerlo en una posición difícil.

—Es mejor que lo sepa por ti, seguramente él sabe de la prueba, y debe estar muriéndose de la preocupación pensando en que debe protegerte y no puede, así que si le dices que ya sabes en que consiste no se sentirá tan mal de "torcer un poco las reglas"—.

—Está bien Sirius, le diré antes de dormir—.

—Hasta luego cachorro—.

—¿Cachorro? —

—Bueno, yo soy un perro, Remus es un lobo, me pareció adecuado—.

—Está bien, me agrada. Buenas noches Sirius—.

Harry saco la cabeza de la chimenea y subió rápido a su cama por la capa invisible y salió de la torre con rumbo a las mazmorras. En cuanto llego a las habitaciones de Severus, toco a la puerta. En cuanto Severus abrió la puerta, Harry se quitó la capa invisible.

—Se lo que es la siguiente prueba—.

—Pasa entonces—.

—¿Sin regaño? —.

—¿Alguna vez ha servido contigo? —.

—Touché—.

Harry entro y le explico a Severus todo lo que había pasado, la nota desconocida y los dragones, que Madame Maxime y el profesor Karkarov ya sabían y que él y sus amigos habían advertido a Cedric y ahora estaba buscando una forma de que ambos salieran ilesos.

—¿Y no pensaste que esa nota podía ser una trampa? —.

—Por supuesto que lo pensé, pero tengo la capa, pensaba acercarme siendo invisible y tenía la varita lista para maldecir a quien quiera que se presentase. Pero fue cuando vi a Hagrid, ahora pienso que alguien de los jueces intentaba advertirme—.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —.

—Bueno, ningún profesor puede dar información sobre las pruebas a los campeones (en teoría), tampoco los demás jueces, pero a diferencia de los profesores, los jueces no tienen preferencia por una escuela en particular, sin embargo; soy el campeón más joven y, por tanto, quizás más débil, así que alguno de los otros jueces debía considerar que si "sabia" en qué consistía la prueba podría prepararme mejor—.

—Es una buena teoría, pero también incluiría a Moody en tus posibles remitentes—.

—¿Moody? —.

—Es el encargado de la seguridad, fue un excelente auror en su época y lo que dijo cuando fuiste "seleccionado" me ha dado mucho en que pensar, es posible que alguien si este procurando matarte en las pruebas, el torneo era famoso por llevarse varias vidas al realizarse, ¿Qué mejor oportunidad de matarte que durante una prueba de la cual es probable que no salgas con vida? Nadie se extrañaría ni investigaría nada. Suena bastante retorcido—.

—De acuerdo, supongo que Moody es tan buen candidato como el señor Crouch o el señor Bagman. La otra pregunta es si Voldemort está involucrado en esto—.

—No lo dudaría, aunque no es su estilo habitual, es más probable que sea un trabajo de algún mortífago—.

—Quizás el Señor Oscuro ya se cansó de intentarlo en persona y mandó a uno de sus secuaces—.

—La pregunta es si es por orden expresa de Voldemort o es un trabajo por iniciativa propia. Como sea, no lo vamos a resolver en estos momentos, lo mejor es primero ver que salgas ileso de la primera prueba y luego investigaremos la identidad de quien puso tu nombre en el cáliz y del posible remitente de las notas—.

—Está bien, mañana tengo reunión con los chicos—.

—Lo que me parece impresionante es que nadie notara esas "pequeñas" lagunas en el reglamento. No sé si enojarme contigo o sentirme orgulloso de tu parte Slytherin—.

—Quizás ambos, buenas noches papá—.

—Buenas noches... hijo—.

* * *

Al día siguiente durante la reunión con sus amigos, Harry empezó a sentirse nervioso y tranquilo a partes iguales, estaba más tranquilo porque habían encontrado una forma de sobrevivir a los dragones, y nervioso porque la solución vino de otra nota misteriosa, esta vez la traía Cedric.

—Esta nota estaba en mi mochila—Dijo Cedric entregándosela a Harry.

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

 _Para Harry Potter: me asombra tu necesidad de ser justo, para bien y para mal. Así que no me queda más remedio que aceptar tu alianza con el otro campeón de Hogwarts. Y en vista de que me interesa que sigas vivo, es mi deber ayudarte a sobrevivir a este torneo, mi recomendación es que uses las habilidades en que eres mejor, todos tenemos un punto fuerte, algo en lo que somos casi imbatibles. También has un plan para convertirte en ladrón, a los dragones no les gusta que les roben su tesoro_

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

Harry les leyó la nota a sus amigos y para sorpresa suya, Hermione y Theo apoyaron la idea del desconocido.

—No esta tan desencaminado Harry. Sirius ya te respondió que una posibilidad es usar un hechizo de conjuntivitis, pero eso podría ponerte más en peligro si no sabes cómo distraerlo. Y ahora, además, parece que debes "robar" algo que custodia el dragón—Contesto Hermione.

—¿En qué son buenos? —Pregunto Theo llevándose un sándwich a la boca de la canasta de viandas que había traído Draco como previsión por si la reunión se alargaba demasiado

—Pues soy bueno en pociones, transformaciones, encantamientos, DCAO... —Empezó Harry.

—Sí, ya entendimos eres un as en casi todo, pero pregunto en que tienes un talento natural, casi como si estuviera unido a tu alma—Insistió Theo.

—Volar, dice mi papá que desde niño siempre tuve un talento para volar—Contesto Harry.

—Bueno, ahí lo tienes, solo tienes que convocar tu escoba y luego distraer al dragón, puedes transformar algo en algún animal que vuele para que lo persiga y te lanzas por el "tesoro"—Dijo Neville.

—Ahora tú Cedric, ¿En que eres bueno? —Pregunto Theo.

—Transformaciones, mi magia accidental de niño siempre consistió en cambiar cosas por otras cosas—Contesto Cedric.

—Podrías transformar algo en una cabra o vaca para que se la coma, en lo que come tú le puedes lanzar un _Desmaius_ o algo así—Dijo Pansy.

—También podría convocar un lote entero de poción para dormir sin sueños y ponérselo en un monto de carne—Dijo Ginny.

—De hecho, no es mala idea, que convoque mucha poción para dormir sin sueños y luego transforme algo en mucha carne, en cuanto tenga ambas, que se hecho un hechizo desilusionador y se quede quieto hasta que el dragón duerma y use un incarcerous—Contesto Hermione.

—Usa nuestro lote de poción, hemos estado experimentando con ella para un par de bromas, y tenemos un par de cajas debajo de nuestras camas, dejaremos la ventana abierta el día de la prueba—Dijo Fred mientras George asentía y apoyaba el ofrecimiento de su hermano.

—¿Y por qué no hacen el mismo plan? El de Cedric parece más seguro—Pregunto Blaise.

—Porque Harry es tres años menor que Cedric, en teoría, Harry no debe conocer tantos hechizos como Cedric, y si alguien se entera de que Harry ha tenido "otro tipo de educación", ¿Cuánto crees que tardaría el ministerio en tratar de interferir en la vida de Harry y quizás quitárselo al profesor Snape? No, lo mejor es que ambos tengan su propio plan de ataque y el de Harry sea bastante diferente del de Cedric. Además, la idea es que ambos sobrevivan, no de que ganen exactamente—Contesto Hermione.

—Espera, espera, ¿Estás diciendo que Harry sabe tanto como Cedric de magia? —Insistió Blaise.

—El profesor Snape me ha entrenado desde niño en magia de todo tipo, primero fue teórica y luego aquí en Hogwarts me dio otro tipo de entrenamiento, tanto en combate mágico como en combate físico, Ron y Hermione fueron de los primeros en sumarse a él, luego Neville, Draco y Theo, Oliver y Marcus alcanzaron a tomar el entrenamiento un par de años, los gemelos y Percy también lo tomaron luego de que Ron empezará, Ginny también—.

—...La clase de defensa que pueden tomar los sábados es solo un boceto comparado al entrenamiento que nosotros llevábamos. Mis hechizos defensivos y de ataque son al nivel de los aurores y es mejor que no hagas enojar ni a Hermione o Ron, pueden imprimirles mucha fuerza a encantamientos sencillos y el incarcerous de Neville, estoy seguro de que ni Voldemort mismo podría romperlo—Contesto Harry algo sonrojado.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, los gemelos y Neville no manifestaron ninguna emoción, Draco y Theo sabían que Harry era fuerte, pero hasta ese momento entendieron que desde pequeño había sido entrenado con un propósito, Blaise y Pansy que apenas se estaban integrando al grupo de amigos, estaban asombrados de todo lo que en teoría sabía hacer Harry, Cedric se quedó estático, su nuevo amigo al parecer podría haber presentado sus éxtasis y salir de Hogwarts si él quisiera.

—¿Entonces porque te preocupa un dragón? —Le dijo Blaise.

—Porque eso no venía en mi entrenamiento. ¡Duh! —Contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

Eso relajo un poco el ambiente y el grupo de amigos siguió refinando el plan de ambos campeones hasta que hubo que regresar al castillo.

* * *

El día de la prueba llego, Harry y Cedric habían repasado sus planes desde todos los ángulos posibles, ya solo quedaba ponerlos en marcha. A la hora del desayuno, la profesora Sprout y McGonagall fueron por ellos y les dijeron que tenían que ir a los terrenos del colegio hasta donde se llevaría la prueba, las profesoras los dirigieron hacia una tienda, Harry supuso que era para evitar que vieran el "corral" donde estaban los dragones.

—Señor Potter, Señor Diggory, tienen que entras con el resto de los campeones y esperar aquí a que les den instrucciones, mucha suerte a ambos—Les dijo McGonagall, mientras un tímido "Suerte Cedric" salía de los labios de la profesora Sprout.

Los otros dos campeones ya estaban en la tienda, Fleur estaba visiblemente nerviosa mientras Viktor tenía el ceño más fruncido que de costumbre, lo que seguramente era su forma de manifestar el estrés. Ludo Bagman entro instantes después con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, ahora ya estamos todos... ¡Es hora de decirles sobre la prueba! Cuando hayan llegado los espectadores, les ofreceré esta bolsa a cada uno de ustedes para que saquen la miniatura de aquello con lo que les va a tocar enfrentarse. Hay diferentes... variedades. Su objetivo es coger el huevo de oro, que custodian. Ahora si me disculpan, debo ver si ya llego el público—.

Bagman salió sonriendo mientras dejaba a cuatro jóvenes muy nerviosos en esa tienda. Harry y Cedric, a pesar de traer sus planes armados, se pusieron algo verdes de la preocupación. Fleur y Viktor no reaccionaron en absoluto. Tal vez pensaban que se pondrían a vomitar si abrían la boca; en todo caso, así se sentía Harry. Una vez más, Harry maldijo mentalmente a quien hubiera puesto su nombre en el cáliz.

Momentos después se oyeron alrededor de la tienda los pasos de cientos y cientos de personas que hablaban emocionadas, reían, bromeaban. Y, a continuación, Bagman entro de nuevo a la tienda y mostró la bolsa con las "miniaturas".

—Las damas primero—Dijo tendiéndosela a Fleur Delacour.

Fleur saco una miniatura perfecta de un galés verde que tenía al cuello el número dos. Viktor saco el bola de fuego chino con el número tres, Cedric sacó el hocicorto sueco de color azul plateado con el número uno. Harry supo que solo quedaba uno y extrajo el colacuerno húngaro con el número cuatro.

—Bueno, los turnos ya están repartidos, señor Diggory, prepárese—Dijo Bagman y salió de la tienda.

La voz mágicamente aumentada de Bagman se oía por toda la tienda, estaba anunciando en qué consistía la prueba y dijo el nombre de Cedric.

—Deséame suerte amigo—.

—Suerte Cedric—Le dijo Harry.

Cedric salió y el público aplaudió, se oía la voz de Bagman dando comentarios sobre la actuación de Cedric. Mientras en la tienda, Harry se concentraba en el plan que había trazado con sus amigos, Viktor miraba al suelo con algo de abatimiento y Fleur se paseaba de un lado a otro por la tienda.

—¡Ah, pero que ingenioso! ¡Si señor! ¡Es un chico muy listo! ¡Eso ha sido muy astuto, sí señor! —Gritaba Bagman.

Harry suponía que Cedric ya había logrado dormir al dragón y cuando la multitud aplaudió, supo que ya había obtenido el huevo.

—¡Muy pero que muy bien! ¡Y ahora la puntuación de los jueces! —Gritaba Bagman

Por desgracia, Bagman no dijo las puntuaciones. Harry supuso que los jueces las levantaban en el aire para mostrárselas a la multitud.

—Uno menos, faltan tres. ¡Señorita Delacour, si tiene usted la bondad! —La llamó Bagman.

Fleur temblaba de arriba abajo. Cuando salió de la tienda con la cabeza erguida y agarrando la varita con firmeza, Harry sintió por ella una especie de afecto que no había sentido antes. Aunque hubiera sido por su propia decisión el estar ahí, estaba tan perdida en las pruebas como ellos.

Paso lo mismo que con Cedric, uno que otro comentario y el aplauso cuando Fleur consiguió el huevo. Se repitió el mismo proceso. Fue entonces el turno de Krum, esta vez Harry sí que pudo oír el rugido del bola de fuego, un bramido espantoso mientras se hacia el silencio en la multitud para luego oír que Viktor había logrado agarrar el huevo.

Harry se acercó a la entrada y respiro lento y profundo un par de veces, la hora había llegado y rogaba a todos los magos que el plan que habían hecho él y sus amigos funcionara, había funcionado con Cedric al parecer. Salió y por un instante lo cegó la luz del sol. Desde las gradas lo miraban cientos y cientos de rostros. Y allí, al otro lado del cerco, estaba el colacuerno agachado sobre una nidada, con las alas medio desplegadas y mirándolo con sus ojos amarillos, sacudiendo la cola llena de pinchos y abriendo surcos de casi un metro en el duro suelo. La multitud gritaba muchísimo, pero Harry ni sabía ni le preocupaba si eran gritos de apoyo o no. Era el momento de hacer lo que tenía que hacer: concentrarse, entera y absolutamente, y aferrarse a su plan.

Rápidamente transformo varias piedras que rodeaban al dragón en pájaros de distintas clases, desde canarios hasta lechuzas y halcones, la bestia se vio rodeada pronto de decenas de ellas y Harry aprovecho la distracción para hacer un _Accio_ a su saeta de fuego, apenas tuvo su escoba en su poder, las aves lo siguieron y el dragón enfurecido siguió a Harry y la parvada hacia arriba. Dejando desprotegido su nido, Harry encanto a las aves transformadas para que siguieran volando hacia arriba y rápidamente voló hacia abajo, haciendo un perfecto amago de Wronski, y tomo el huevo de oro, salto de su escoba que ya estaba a centímetros del suelo y rápidamente se puso sobre si un hechizo desilusionador, las aves transformadas ya habían sido o bien comidas o bien chamuscadas por el dragón, que apenas se había deshecho de ellas, regreso a su nidada mientras un tembloroso pero intacto Harry era llevado hacia la tienda nuevamente.

Harry vio con alegría que Cedric estaba casi ileso, solo por un ligero chamuscón en su ropa y una mejilla golpeada. Madame Pomfrey iba checando a cada uno de sus compañeros y por fin llego a él. Como no vio heridas visibles y los hechizos de diagnóstico solo arrojaron "cansancio y un poco de deshidratación", le dio un poco de chocolate y un vaso de jugo frío.

Un par de minutos después, llamaron a Harry para ver la puntuación. Cada juez daba una calificación sobre diez, Madame Maxime le dio un ocho levantando la varita y haciendo aparecer el numero en el aire, Crouch un nueve, Dumbledore le dio un nueve también, Bagman le dio un diez y el profesor Karkarov un cuatro. Harry tuvo que entrar nuevamente a la tienda para recibir instrucciones para la segunda prueba.

—Muy bien todos! Ahora, sólo unas palabras. Tienen un buen período de descanso antes de la segunda prueba, que tendrá lugar a las nueve y media de la mañana del veinticuatro de febrero. ¡Pero mientras tanto les vamos a dar algo en que pensar! Si se fijan en los huevos que están sujetando, verán que se pueden abrir... ¿Ven las bisagras? Tienen que resolver el enigma que contiene el huevo porque les indicará en qué consiste la segunda prueba, y de esa forma podrán prepararse para ella. ¿Está claro?, ¿Seguro? ¡Bien, entonces puede irse! —Dijo Ludo Bagman, de forma muy alegre.

Sus amigos por fin pudieron acercarse a Harry y se fueron juntos hacia el castillo, Cedric fue atrapado por su "guardia", Charlie Weasley alcanzo a Harry antes de que entrara al comedor para felicitarlo (y decirle que había empatado con Krum) y decirle que le enviaría una lechuza a su mama, ya que la pobre señora Weasley se comía las uñas de la preocupación. Rita Skeeter salió a su encuentro apenas se había ido Charlie, afortunadamente sus amigos imitaron a las fans de Cedric y actuaron como su propia guardia pretoriana y evitaron que la bruja se acercara a Harry. El grupo de amigos se escabulló a un aula vacía para contarle de lo que hicieron los demás campeones.

—Fleur intentó un tipo de encantamiento... Creo que quería poner al dragón en trance, o algo así. El caso es que funcionó, se quedó como dormido, pero de repente roncó y echó un buen chorro de fuego. Se le prendió la falda. La apagó echando agua por la varita—Dijo Ron.

—Krum utilizó un hechizo de conjuntivitis. El problema fue que el dragón empezó a tambalearse y aplastó la mitad de los huevos de verdad. Le han quitado puntos por eso, porque se suponía que no tenía que causar ningún daño. Además de que el dragón empezó a moverse furioso y tuvieron que entrar Charlie y como otros 15 magos a aturdirlo—Continuó Hermione.

—Cedric siguió el plan tal cual dijimos, se hechizó a si mismo con un hechizo desilusionador, luego convocó la caja de poción para dormir, pero la caja llego con mucha fuerza y le pego en la mejilla, luego transformó varias piedras en carne cruda y les vacío la poción, la levito hasta el alcance del dragón y este se la zampo de un bocado, si se quedó dormido rodeando sus huevos, así que Cedric se acercó a tomar el huevo de oro y entonces el dragón se despertó, al parecer se necesita más de 10 botellas de poción para que duerma más tiempo, aunque no veía bien a Cedric, parece que podía olerlo y lanzó fuego hacia donde estaba, Cedric corrió y el chorro de fuego alcanzó a chamuscarle la ropa, pero Cedric ya tenía el huevo, así que lo sacaron rápido de ahí y entraron a controlar al dragón—Terminó Draco de relatar.

—Una prueba menos y faltan 2, al menos estamos todos "enteros"—Dijo Harry un poco más aliviado.

—Si, pero ahora hay que investigar ese huevo—Dijo Theo mirando con aprehensión al dorado objeto.


	37. Baile de navidad

**36.- Baile de navidad**

* * *

La euforia por haber "sobrevivido" a la primera prueba siguió gracias a que ciertos gemelos organizaron una "pequeña" fiesta en la sala común, donde sus compañeros lo felicitaron por el "excelente" desempeño y lo llevaban constantemente de aquí para allá, de conversación en conversación y de las cuales fue lo suficientemente "amable" para desatenderse de ellas, hasta que logro llegar a los dormitorios, ahí se encontró con el resto de sus amigos mientras los gemelos contenían a los alumnos que aun insistían en convivir con Harry.

—Yo... Gracias—.

—De nada, cararajada—Le dijo Draco.

—Aunque hemos podido reunirnos sin problemas estos días, necesitamos un lugar más acorde ¿Y Cedric? —.

—Al parecer no pudo desafanarse de su "guardia", mientras tanto, deberíamos pensar en una forma de organizar nuestras reuniones—Dijo Neville.

—Tengo una idea para comunicarnos y organizar las reuniones, pero necesito un par de días, pero necesitamos encontrar un lugar donde hacer las reuniones sin que nos molesten—Contesto Hermione.

—Creo que sé dónde podemos hacer las reuniones, pero necesitamos ayuda de un elfo domestico ¿Tu elfo no vino contigo Draco? —Dijo Theo.

—¿Dobby? ¿En qué nos podría ayudar Dobby? —Pregunto Draco.

—Hay una leyenda de una habitación que solo aparece cuando uno tiene necesidad, nadie sabe exactamente donde esta, pero muchos alumnos dicen que, si existe, si alguien puede decirnos donde esta es un elfo y como el tuyo ya nos conoce, es más fácil que él pueda localizarla—Contesto Theo.

—Me parece una buena idea, analicémosla mañana, deberíamos descansar, ha sido un día muy largo—Dijo Ron dando un sonoro bostezo.

—¡Hey! Que fue a mí al que me toco lidiar con el dragón—Dijo Harry haciendo un puchero.

—Si, pero a nosotros nos tocó lidiar contigo—Contesto Ginny enseñándole la lengua.

Sus amigos de Slytherin y las chicas salieron dejando a solas a Harry con Ron y Neville, los tres se dedicaron a escribir una carta a Dudley que aún no se había enterado del "problema" en que estaba metido su primo, y le dieron una versión muy editada de todo lo que había pasado. Harry detestaba ocultarle cosas a su primo, pero no deseaba que este se preocupara demasiado por él. Harry la enviaría al día siguiente.

* * *

—Vamos, Dobby dijo que era en el séptimo piso, frente al tapiz de Barnabás el chiflado—Dijo Draco apurando al resto de sus amigos.

—Ya vamos rubio. Deja que respiremos. Vas muy rápido—Dijo Harry jadeando ligeramente por el esfuerzo.

Harry y compañía se encontraban subiendo hacia el séptimo piso, Draco había enviado a Dobby a investigar sobre la esquiva sala y Dobby regreso en pocas horas con la ubicación, al parecer era un secreto a voces entre los elfos y todos ellos sabían de la sala y varios como "hacerla aparecer", así que Dobby llego con todas las instrucciones hacia su amito y él se encargó de hacérselo saber a Harry y los demás leones de su grupo de amigos en cuanto estuvieron en el comedor a la hora del desayuno y ellos se lo hicieron saber a Cedric. Decidieron ir a investigar la famosa sala a la hora de la comida, saliendo discretamente del comedor.

En cuanto llegaron, Draco empezó a pasear frente al tapiz de Barnabás murmurando algo que los demás no alcanzaban a oír, luego de que paso tres veces por el tapiz, una puerta apareció y Draco sonrió satisfecho.

—Damas, caballeros, ¡Bienvenidos a la sala de los menesteres! —Les dijo Draco al tiempo que abría la puerta.

En cuanto entraron, fueron recibidos por una sala con sillones mullidos, mesas de trabajo y un enorme pizarrón y otro de corcho, una chimenea proporcionaba calor a la sala mientras en una repisa había pergamino e instrumentos de escritura por montones.

—Draco esto es ¡perfecto! Dijo alegremente Hermione.

—Sí, aquí podemos organizarnos bien, solo faltan bocadillos y esto sería genial—Dijo Ron.

—Bueno, eso puedo resolverlo fácil, ¡Dobby! —Grito Draco.

Al instante apareció el elfo haciendo una reverencia.

—¿Me llamo amo Draco? ¿La sala ha sido lo que buscaba? —.

—La sala esta perfecta Dobby, solo queremos unos bocadillos y algo de beber—.

—Dobby les traerá comida enseguida—Y con un plop desapareció.

—Pensé que Dobby se quedaría con Sirius—Dijo Harry.

—No, al parecer cuando recupero el título de cabeza de la familia Black, también obtuvo plenos derechos sobre las propiedades y había un elfo en su vieja casa familiar, Kreacher. Remus insistió en llevárselo a Privet Drive y el elfo aún no se "acomoda", así que pensaron que Dobby viniera conmigo por si se me ofrecía algo, ahorita solo le he dicho que asee mi habitación, lave mi ropa y ayude en las cocinas, nada del otro mundo—.

—Bueno, pronto tendremos comida, ya tenemos el lugar, ahora solo falta una forma de comunicarnos de forma discreta—Dijo Neville.

—Tengo la solución a eso, observen estos galeones—Dijo Hermione mostrando varios galeones.

—Tengo varios de esos, gracias—Dijo Pansy.

—Muy graciosa Pansy. No, estos no son galeones ordinarios, si ven estos números se darán cuenta que se pueden mover con la varita dando una fecha y hora. Cuando la fecha y hora está fijada, las monedas se calientas, si siempre las traemos en la ropa, sabremos cuando es la reunión—Les explicaba Hermione.

—Así, si alguien nos vacía los bolsillos buscando algo sospechoso, solo encontrara un galeón ordinario. ¡Brillante! —Exclamo emocionado Theo.

—También pensé en cómo decir si podemos asistir o no, al reverso del galeón hay está X, si alguien no puede asistir, simplemente la oprime y en el tablero que voy a aparecer saldrá su nombre como "ausente", así sabremos quienes no pueden desafanarse de una clase u otra actividad—Continuo su explicación Hermione.

—Es una lástima, que ya no tengamos el mapa del merodeador—Dijo Fred.

—Pero nos aprendimos todos los pasajes hermano—Contesto George.

—¿Qué es ese mapa? —Pregunto Cedric que había estado callado todo el tiempo que habían estado ahí.

—Amo, aquí traigo sus bocadillos y jarras de jugo, ¿El amo necesita algo más? —Dobby apareció en ese momento con varias bandejas de bocadillos levitando y jarras de jugo frio.

—No Dobby, es todo por el momento, si necesito algo más te llamaré—Le dijo Draco y Dobby desapareció.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es ese mapa del merodeador? —Insistió Cedric.

—El año pasado, con lo de Sirius Black, papá se enteró de que existía un mapa que mostraba todos los pasadizos secretos del castillo y a sus habitantes, incluso los fantasmas y Peeves. El mapa lo habían hecho mi padre (James) y sus amigos, y el profesor supuso quien lo había decomisado y luego quien lo había "tomado prestado", y llego a los gemelos, así que el mapa ahora lo tiene papá—Le contesto Harry.

—Ojalá pudiéramos tenerlo, sería muy útil para escabullirnos en la noche—Dijo Blaise.

—Buena suerte con eso, aunque quizás podría convencerlo de que nos ayude en alguna reunión nocturna—Dijo Harry.

—Bueno, ya casi acaba la hora de la comida, debemos dejar esta reunión hasta aquí y comer los bocadillos antes de irnos—Dijo Draco mientras los demás hacían caso a su recomendación.

Comieron los bocadillos y tomaron el jugo, para irse hacia sus clases momentos después. Harry iba pensando en su horario y revisando que días tenía disponibles y los demás también, así podrían organizarse mejor.

* * *

Una prueba diferente fue la sorpresa que lo recibió una semana antes de las vacaciones de navidad, para empezar, no habría tales para los alumnos de cuarto en adelante. La razón es que habría un baile el día de navidad que al parecer era una tradición del torneo. La peor parte de esto es que Harry tenía que abrir el baile con los otros campeones y todos ellos debían traer pareja. Incluyéndolo a él.

Ese día estaba en el comedor hablando con Hermione, pidiéndole a la chica los pormenores de como su primo había pedido una cita con ella, la chica solo se limitó a decir que así de simple, solo le dijo "¿Quieres salir conmigo?" y ya. Eso no ayudaba a Harry. Ron fue más práctico y pidió ayuda a sus hermanos a cambio de una módica cantidad de galeones y ellos le dijeron que la hermana de Parvati, Padma, aun no conseguía pareja y tenía cierta debilidad por los pelirrojos. Así que Ron consiguió pareja ese mismo día, Draco invito a Pansy, Theo invito a una chica rubia de Gryffindor, Lavender, Neville invito a Parvati, los gemelos invitaron a Angelina Johnson y Alicia Spinnet, y Blaise dijo que el iría solo para consolar a algunas chicas. Harry pensó en pedírselo a Hermione, pero ella dijo que ya tenía pareja y luego fue con Ginny quien le dijo que ya la había invitado Cedric.

Harry pensó y pensó a quien invitar, ninguna chica le llamaba la atención y en general sus amigos principales eran casi todos hombres y las chicas ya tenían pareja y fuera de Gryffindor y Slytherin no tenía muchos amigos fuera de los equipos de quidditch, ¿Quidditch? Cho. Harry se reprendió mentalmente por no pensar en ella primero. Cho Chang era la buscadora de Ravenclaw, ella y Harry a veces coincidían y platicaban sobre quidditch y hasta donde sabia, ella no tenía pareja, así que se armó de valor y a la hora de la cena le pidió que fuera con él al baile, y por milagro (en opinión de Harry) Cho acepto ir con él.

El tiempo paso rápido, durante las pocas reuniones que pudieron hacer, no llegaron a ninguna resolución. Ya habían abierto el huevo, pero el sonido que salía de él era casi como el grito de una mandrágora, así que no sabían que podía ser eso. Con el baile encima y Draco insistiendo en darles clases de baile a los chicos, el tiempo casi no se sintió y ya había llegado el día del baile.

Esa mañana transcurrió como cualquier navidad, los alumnos recibieron sus regalos en sus salas comunes y el desayuno consistió en varios platos calientes para paliar el frío. Harry recibió una túnica de gala y un ramillete de flores de parte de su papá con una nota "Las flores son para tu pareja, recuerda tus modales, mocoso". Neville y Parvati, Ron y Padma, ya estaban listos, Hermione les dijo desde el dormitorio de chicas que los alcanzaría en el comedor, Ginny y Lavender estaba esperando a que Cedric y Theo fueran por ellas y todos quedaron de verse con el comedor, así que ahí llegarían Draco, Pansy y Blaise.

Harry fue por Cho hasta su sala común y le dio el ramillete que le había enviado su papá. Recordando sus clases de modales, Harry le ofreció su brazo y juntos fueron hasta el comedor. En cuanto llegaron, Harry vio que Crabbe y Goyle se unían a Blaise, al parecer irían como "solteros de cacería" y pronto llegaron Ginny y Hermione, lo cual hizo soltar varios gemidos de sorpresa al ver quien era su pareja, Viktor Krum la llevaba galantemente del brazo mientras varias chicas fulminaban con la mirada a Hermione y luego a Ginny por haberse atrevido a ir con Cedric. Harry presento a Cho con todos sus amigos y estaba terminando con eso cuando la profesora McGonagall llamo a todos los campeones para que abrieran el baile y Harry fue con Cedric y Krum a reunirse con Fleur que iba con Roger Davies de Ravenclaw.

La profesora McGonagall llamó al orden a los alumnos y hasta que todos se hubieron acomodado, la profesora les dijo a los campeones que entraran detrás de ella, una pareja tras otra. Lo hicieron así, y todos cuantos estaban en el Gran Comedor los aplaudieron mientras cruzaban la entrada y se dirigían a una amplia mesa redonda situada en un extremo del salón, donde se hallaban sentados los miembros del tribunal.

Habían recubierto los muros del Gran Comedor de escarcha con destellos de plata, y cientos de guirnaldas de muérdago y hiedra cruzaban el techo negro lleno de estrellas. En lugar de las habituales mesas de las casas había un centenar de mesas más pequeñas, alumbradas con farolillos, cada una con capacidad para unas doce personas. También habían conjurado cientos de hadas que daban una iluminación tornasolada a las paredes.

Dumbledore sonrió de contento cuando los campeones se acercaron a la mesa principal. La expresión de Karkarov, en cambio, recordaba más bien a la de un ave rapaz. Ludo Bagman, que aquella noche llevaba una túnica de color púrpura brillante con grandes estrellas amarillas, aplaudía con tanto entusiasmo como cualquiera de los alumnos. Y Madame Maxime, que había cambiado su habitual uniforme de satén negro por un vestido de seda suelto de color azul lavanda, aplaudía cortésmente. Y el señor Crouch se veía sinceramente aburrido del evento.

La profesora les indico que se sentara en la mesa y las cuatro parejas fueron tomando sus lugares. Harry no entendía cómo se serviría el banquete. No había comida en los brillantes platos de oro; sólo unas pequeñas minutas delante de cada uno de ellos. Harry cogió la suya como dudando, y miró a su alrededor. No había camareros. Observó que Dumbledore leía su menú con detenimiento y luego le decía muy claramente a su plato:

—¡Chuletas de cerdo! —.

Y las chuletas de cerdo aparecieron sobre él. Captando la idea, los restantes comensales también pidieron a sus respectivos platos lo que deseaban. Harry pidió su familiar y amado pastel de riñones mientras Cho imitaba a Dumbledore y pedía chuletas de cerdo, las conversaciones empezaron a llenar el gran comedor y Ginny estaba muy divertida con Cedric mientras Hermione parecía bastante cómoda con Viktor.

—Bueno, nosotrros tenemos también un castillo, no tan grrande como éste, ni tan conforrtable, me parrece. Sólo tiene cuatrro pisos, y las chimeneas se prrenden únicamente por motivos mágicos. Pero los terrenos del colegio son aún más amplios que los de aquí, aunque en invierrno apenas tenemos luz, así que no los disfrrutamos mucho. Perro en verrano volamos a diarrio, sobrre los lagos y las montañas—Le decía Viktor a Hermione

—¡Para, para, Viktor! No sigas dando más pistas, ¡o tu encantadora amiga sabrá exactamente dónde se encuentra el castillo! —Dijo Karkarov, con una risa en la que no participaban sus fríos ojos

Dumbledore sonrió, no sólo con la boca sino también con la mirada.

—Con todo ese secretismo, Igor, se podría pensar que no queréis visitas—.

—Bueno, Dumbledore, todos protegemos nuestros dominios privados, ¿Verdad? ¿No guardamos todos con celo los centros de saber en qué se aprende lo que nos ha sido confiado? ¿No tenemos motivos para estar orgullosos de ser los únicos conocedores de los secretos de nuestro colegio? ¿No tenemos motivos para protegerlos? —Dijo Karkarov, mostrando plenamente sus dientes.

—¡Ah, yo nunca pensaría que conozco todos los secretos de Hogwarts, Igor! Esta misma mañana, por ejemplo, me equivoqué al ir a los baños y me encontré en una sala de bellas proporciones que no había visto nunca y que contenía una magnífica colección de orinales. Cuando volví para contemplarla más detenidamente, la sala había desaparecido. Pero tengo que estar atento a ver si la vuelvo a ver: tal vez sólo sea accesible a las cinco y media de la mañana, o aparezca cuando la luna está en cuarto creciente o menguante, o cuando el que pasa por allí tiene la vejiga excepcionalmente llena—Contestó Dumbledore en tono amistoso

Harry casi escupió su bebida al oír esto, y pensó inmediatamente en la sala de los menesteres, luego de que Draco les explico que la sala, cambiaba según lo que uno pidiera al pasar por enfrente del tapiz de Barnabás el chiflado. Hermione, Ginny y Cedric pensaron lo mismo porque inmediatamente empezaron a preguntarle cosas a Viktor y Karkarov sobre el tipo de clases que se daban en Durmstrang.

Mientras tanto, Fleur Delacour criticaba la decoración de Hogwarts hablando con Roger Davies.

—Esto no es nada. En Navidad, en el palacio de Beauxbatons tenemos escultugas de hielo en todo el salón comedog. Pog supuesto, no se deguiten: son como enogmes estatuas de diamante, bgillando pog todos lados. Y la comida es sencillamente sobegbia. Y tenemos cogos de ninfas de madega que nos cantan seguenatas mientgas comemos. En los salones no hay ni una de estas feas agmadugas, y si entgaga en Beauxbatons un poltergeist lo expulsaguíamos de inmediato—Decía, echando una despectiva mirada a los centelleantes muros del Gran Comedor y dando un golpe en la mesa con la mano.

Roger Davies la miraba con expresión pasmada, y no acertaba a apuntar con el tenedor cuando pretendía metérselo en la boca. Harry tenía la impresión de que Davies estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Fleur para enterarse de lo que ella decía.

Harry echó una mirada al Gran Comedor. Hagrid se hallaba sentado a una de las otras mesas de profesores. Había vuelto a ponerse el horrible traje peludo de color marrón y miraba a la mesa en que Harry se encontraba. Harry lo vio saludar con la mano, y que Madame Maxime, con sus cuentas de ópalo que brillaban a la luz de las velas, le devolvía el saludo.

Hermione le enseñaba a Krum a pronunciar bien su nombre. Él seguía diciendo «Ez-miope».

—Her... mi... o... ne—Decía ella, despacio y claro.

—Herr... mio... ne—.

—Se acerca bastante—Aprobó ella, mirando a Harry y sonriendo.

Cuando se acabó la cena, Dumbledore se levantó y pidió a los alumnos que hicieran lo mismo. Entonces, a un movimiento suyo de varita, las mesas se retiraron y alinearon junto a los muros, dejando el suelo despejado, y luego hizo aparecer por encantamiento a lo largo del muro derecho un tablado. Sobre él aparecieron una batería, varias guitarras, un laúd, un violonchelo y algunas gaitas.

Las Brujas de Macbeth subieron al escenario entre aplausos entusiastas. Eran todos melenudas, e iban vestidos muy modernos, con túnicas negras llenas de desgarrones y aberturas. Agarraron sus instrumentos, y Harry, que los miraba con tanto interés que no advertía lo que se avecinaba, comprendió de repente que las luces se habían apagado y que los campeones y sus parejas estaban de pie.

La música empezó y Harry recordó las clases del rubio y repetía mentalmente "un-dos-tres, un-dos-tres" mientras Cho solo reía de como Harry murmuraba y se ponía nervioso. Hermione y Viktor se movían con más gracia que ellos y Cedric llevaba a una sonriente Ginny como si se tratase de una princesa, Fleur a pesar de no mostrar emociones se movía con gracia mientras Roger Davies trataba inútilmente de seguirle el paso. Después de unos instantes, más parejas se unieron y las cuatro parejas dejaron de ser el centro de atención.

Mientras daba vueltas con Cho, Harry dio una mirada rápida a los demás asistentes, alcanzo a ver a Severus recargado en una columna, en una elegante túnica, negra por supuesto, con cara de aburrido, más allá alcanzo a ver a Moody que intentaba sacar a bailar a una reticente Madame Hooch y siendo sacado a bailar finalmente por la profesora Trelawney. Hagrid estaba "bailando" con Madame Maxime y Dumbledore con McGonagall.

En cuanto acabó la pieza, Cho sugirió ir por bebidas y Harry gustoso dejo la pista, Cedric y Ginny ahora estaban sentados junto a Draco y Pansy, hablando de quien sabe qué cosas, pero riéndose de lo que decían, Blaise había conseguido platicar con una chica morena de Beauxbatons mientras Crabbe y Goyle tenían una relación apasionada con una charola de bocadillos. Theo bailaba aun con Lavender mientras Ron charlaba con Padma. Cho estaba hablando de algo que había descubierto recientemente en unas vacaciones, el soccer.

En general estaba pasando un buen rato, pero noto algo raro, el profesor Karkarov seguía de cerca a su tío y este salía hacia uno de los jardines, y Harry ya estaba pensando en cómo desafanarse un momento de Cho cuando Cedric pidió bailar un par de piezas con ella, ya que Ginny se sintió "muy cansada" y le pidió a Harry si podía acompañarla un rato a tomar aire fresco. Harry agradeció mentalmente a Cedric y llevo a Ginny a "tomar aire".

Apenas se vieron lejos del comedor, Harry y Ginny se acercaron discretamente a las dos figuras.

—No me involucres, Igor—.

—¿Es que no has visto la marca? ¡No puedes negar lo que está pasando, Severus! Ha empezado a ser cada vez más evidente durante los últimos meses, y estoy preocupado de verdad, no lo puedo negar... —.

—Karkarov, estas atrasado de noticias, yo hace años que no llevo la marca—.

—¡Mientes! ¡Nadie que la tenga ha podido borrarla! —.

—Entonces dime, ¿Por qué mi brazo esta impoluto? —.

Harry vio que Severus se arremangaba la túnica y le mostraba sus brazos al profesor Karkarov.

—¡Merlín! ¿Cómo? No es posible ¡No es posible! ¡No sin un mago más fuerte que el Señor Oscuro! —.

—Es que es más fuerte que el Señor Oscuro Karkarov—.

—¡Dile que me proteja! ¡Haré lo que pida! —.

—No hay nada tuyo que le puedas ofrecer. Sería mejor que huyeras si el Señor Oscuro regresa, yo no puedo protegerte, he prometido cuidar al mago que me libero de la marca tenebrosa y lo haré—.

—¡Severus! ¿Quién es él? ¡Dímelo! —.

—Ya deberías saberlo, ha estado aquí en Hogwarts todo el tiempo—.

—¡No puede ser! —.

Severus dejo a Karkarov con la cara de sorpresa y los chicos se ocultaron hasta que el pocionista se fue de ahí. Ya iban de regreso cuando alcanzaron a escuchar otro par de voces. Hagrid y Madame Maxime estaban paseando por los rosales.

—Lo supe en cuanto te vi—Decía Hagrid.

—¿Qué es lo que supiste, Hagguid? —Le preguntó Madame Maxime.

Harry que pensó que escucharía un derrame de miel, centró su atención en un escarabajo que pasaba por ahí pero no conseguía ponerle suficiente atención.

—Supe... supe que eras como yo... ¿Fue tu madre o tu padre? —.

—Eh... no entiendo lo que quiegues decig, Hagrid—.

—En mi caso fue mi madre. Fue una de las últimas de Gran Bretaña. Naturalmente, no la recuerdo muy bien... Me abandonó, ya ves. Cuando yo tenía unos tres años. No era lo que se dice del tipo maternal. Bueno, lo llevan en su naturaleza, ¿No? No sé qué fue de ella... Tal vez haya muerto—Explicó Hagrid en voz baja

Madame Maxime no decía nada. Y Harry, a pesar de sí mismo, apartó los ojos del escarabajo y echó un vistazo por encima, escuchando... Nunca había oído a Hagrid hablar de su infancia.

—A mi padre se le partió el corazón cuando ella se fue. Mi padre era muy pequeño. Con seis años yo ya podía levantarlo y ponerlo encima del aparador si me enfadaba. Solía hacerlo reír... Mi padre me crió... pero murió, claro, justo después de que yo vine al colegio. Entonces, me las tuve que apañar por mí mismo. Aunque Dumbledore fue una gran ayuda: fue muy bueno conmigo... Bueno... en fin... basta de hablar de mí. ¿Y tú? ¿De qué parte te viene? —La voz de Hagrid era profunda, y cargada de emoción a cada palabra.

Pero Madame Maxime acababa de ponerse repentinamente en pie.

—Hace demasiado fguío. Me paguece que voy a entgag—Dijo, pero el tiempo no era tan frío como su voz

—¡No, no te vayas! ¡Yo no... nunca había conocido a otro! —.

—¿Otgo qué, exactamente? —Preguntó Madame Maxime, con un tono gélido.

—¡Otro semigigante, por supuesto! —Repuso Hagrid.

—¡Cómo te atgueves! ¡Jamás en mi vida me han insultado así! ¿Semigigante? Moi? Yo... ¡yo soy de esqueleto grande! —Gritó Madame Maxime.

Se marchó furiosa. A medida que pasaba, apartando enojada los arbustos, se levantaban en el aire enjambres de hadas multicolores. Hagrid permaneció sentado en el banco, mirándola. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver su expresión. Luego, aproximadamente un minuto después, se levantó y se fue a grandes zancadas, no de regreso al castillo sino atravesando los oscuros terrenos de camino a su cabaña.

—Vayámonos Harry, creo que acaba de arruinar su cita—Dijo Ginny sacando a Harry de su escondite.

Iban de regreso al baile, cada uno en sus cavilaciones. Finalmente, Ginny saco el valor Gryffindor y le pregunto a Harry.

—¿Sabes por qué se enojó Madame Maxime? ¿Verdad? —.

—No Ginny, estoy perdido—.

—Harry, mi padre es lo que se diría un "progresista", ha educado a cada uno de mis hermanos y a mí para aceptar a todas las criaturas como iguales, pero no toda la comunidad mágica lo es. Seguro el tío Sev te explico sobre los gigantes, ¿Pero te explico sobre los "híbridos"?—.

—No—.

—Bueno, a veces los gigantes tienen bebes con magos y estos bebes heredan parte de la estatura y fuerza de su padre o madre gigante, además de la magia de su padre o madre mágico. Pero el ministerio considera peligrosos a los híbridos, porque los gigantes en si son violentos y gustan de matar por el placer de hacerlo—.

—Así que básicamente, si alguien es un semigigante tiene que vivir su vida escondiéndolo y fingiendo que tiene "huesos grandes" o que se tomó un caldero de crecehuesos—.

—Exactamente—.

—No sé a quién piensa Maxime que engaña. Si Hagrid es un semigigante, ella desde luego también lo es. Esqueleto grande... Sólo los dinosaurios tienen un esqueleto mayor que el de ella—.

Harry y Ginny decidieron posponer los dos descubrimientos que acababan de hacer y regresaron con sus parejas, Cedric y Cho estaban ahora con Draco, Pansy, Hermione, Viktor, Ron y Padma, y ellos dos se les unieron, el resto de la noche paso sin más sobresaltos. Hasta que Harry regreso al dormitorio, ahí sobre su cama, estaba una caja, una caja que ya había visto dos veces antes, un tercer dije estaba dentro, en el pequeño semiarco decía "Eros".


	38. Leyendas y reportajes

**37.- Leyendas y reportajes**

* * *

"Eros", la palabra en el dije relucía igual que en los otros, Harry ya no vio la necesidad de hablarle a su papá antes de unir el dije a los otros, sabía que no era peligroso, pero se prometió a si mismo decírselo a primera hora.

Al día siguiente, alcanzo a Severus luego del desayuno y le contó que encontró el dije y se unió a los otros igual que la última vez. Ahora en la pulsera-peluche se veía un casi circulo con las tres palabras: Storge, Philia y Eros. Severus decidió que era hora de hablar con Sirius y pidió permiso a Albus para que Harry y él salieran del castillo hacia Privet Drive.

Llegaron a casa de Sirius por flu y fueron recibidos por Remus.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? Pensé que no iban a tener vacaciones—Pregunto Remus.

—Tu ni siquiera deberías estar aquí Remus—Le contesto Severus sacudiéndose la ceniza.

—Sí, bueno, pedí permiso por un par de horas. ¿Té? —Les dijo Remus.

—Sí, gracias. ¿Esta Sirius? Hay algo que debemos contarles—.

—¿Qué deben contarme? —Contesto Sirius que acaba de despertarse al parecer.

En ese momento, Remus regreso con las tazas de té y Severus empezó a contar la historia.

—Siéntense por favor, verán... —.

Pronto les dijo todo, lo de los dijes, que Albus ya los habían analizado y Severus también, sobre el comportamiento extraño de la pulsera-peluche y como las joyas parecían fundirse con la pulsera y los dijes que parecían estar formando algo. Entonces Severus procedió a contarles sobre lo que Nicolás Flamel le había dicho.

—Entonces si entiendo, alguien está enviándome piezas de una reliquia milenaria—Dijo Harry.

—Sí, al parecer sí—Contesto Severus.

—¿Por qué yo? —.

—No lo sé Harry, me pregunto lo mismo—.

—¿Quizás es por todo eso del niño-que-vivió? —Sugirió Sirius.

—Quizás, quizás no. Harry es especial en muchas maneras, tiene una fuerza mágica muy grande, lo sé. Pero también tiene una personalidad muy diferente a la de otros niños, parece combinar varias de las casas de Hogwarts en él—.

—Pero quedo en Gryffindor—Dijo Remus.

—El sombrero no me escucho, yo quería ir a Slytherin, pero el sombrero no me dejo ni hablar—Dijo Harry.

—¿Qué te dijo el sombrero? —Pregunto Severus.

—Que mi corazón era más grande que mi mente, y que mi corazón era el de un león—Contesto Harry.

—En la alquimia, el león representa el sol, y el simbolismo del animal representa el coraje y a un protector—Contesto Remus haciendo que Severus sonriera, no sabía que el licántropo conociera esos datos.

—Es posible que el sombrero te enviara a donde podías adquirir las habilidades que te hacían falta. Posees muchas características de las demás casas, así que seguramente hay alguna habilidad o característica que debes aprender en Gryffindor—Dijo Severus, ahora consciente del porque Harry termino en Gryffindor.

Harry y Severus, regresaron un par de horas después a Hogwarts, acompañados ahora por Remus. Apenas Severus dejo a Harry en su sala común, fue a escribirle una carta a Nicolás Flamel, si el patrón se repetía, pronto encontrarían la gema que seguía para la pulsera-peluche.

Mientras tanto, Severus decidió investigar en qué consistía la dichosa reliquia y busco en cada libro de la biblioteca, cuando no encontró nada ahí, fue hasta el callejón Diagon a Flourish y Blotts, busco y rebusco en cada libro, pero nada. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido hasta que encontró en una de las mesas de libros usados una copia de un libro muggle. Se llamaba "Leyendas de los dioses griegos". Lo tomo y lo empezó a hojear hasta que dio con lo que buscaba, la leyenda de los hijos del dios de la guerra y la diosa del amor. Pago por el libro y regreso a Hogwarts. Puso los hechizos de costumbre para evitar ser molestado y empezó la lectura.

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

 _Ares, dios de la guerra y Afrodita, diosa del amor, eran contra todo pronóstico, amantes, Afrodita estaba casada con el dios Hefesto, dios del fuego, pero estaba enamorada de Ares. Yendo contra sus votos, tuvo amoríos con Ares. Los cuales dieron fruto, dando a luz a Eros, Anteros, Deimos y Fobos._

 _Eros, fue convertido entonces en el dios del amor. Anteros, en el vengador del amor no correspondido y sus hermanos Deimos y Fobos, fueron las personificaciones del terror y el temor._

 _Eros, sin embargo, no podía con la responsabilidad del amor, era un sentimiento capaz de llevar tanto felicidad como tristeza, capaz de erigir ciudades como de arrasar poblaciones, demasiada responsabilidad para el joven dios. Su hermano Anteros, viendo el sufrimiento de su hermano por el peso de la responsabilidad, hablo con sus hermanos._

 _Deimos y Fobos, a pesar de sus obligaciones, nunca envidiaron el trabajo de sus hermanos, y sintieron dolor de pensar en lo que estaba sufriendo su hermano. Deimos sugirió que podrían repartirse el trabajo de su hermano para aligerar su carga, pero Fobos le recordó que sus propias obligaciones podrían afectar el sentimiento del que era guardián su hermano._

 _Anteros, oyendo la propuesta de su hermano Deimos, decidió que la solución era precisamente repartir el sentimiento, e insto a sus hermanos a hablar con Hefesto, el esposo de su madre. Hefesto, contra todo pronóstico, oyó a Anteros, y decidió ayudarlo, después de todo, él había sentido el duro aguijón del amor, y pensaba que nadie debería sufrir tanto por su causa, ni siquiera el guardián del mismo._

 _Hefesto no podía interferir, pero si podía enseñarle a forjar a Anteros. Anteros fue cada día y noche a ver a Hefesto y este le enseño como forjar el metal, hasta que Anteros fue capaz de forjar tanto espadas y flechas como delicadas joyas. Entonces Anteros fue donde sus hermanos y les explico su plan. Forjarían entre los cuatro, un amuleto capaz de someter al sentimiento del que era guardián Eros, liberando a su hermano de la pesada carga, así, mientras lo cargara consigo, podría seguir cuidándolo, pero ya no sentiría su peso dentro de él._

 _Le dijeron su plan a Eros y este aceptó. Por varios días, forjaron el amuleto y al final, una delicada y sencilla joya contenía el amor que se le otorgaba a los mortales. Eros estaba feliz, ya no sentía el peso de el en su interior, pero ninguno considero el peso en el amuleto y en cuanto Eros se lo puso empezó a caer hacia la tierra desde el Olimpo, el amuleto era tan pesado que Eros no podía quitárselo y en un arranque de pánico, Anteros disparo hacia el amuleto y lo rompió con una de sus flechas que siempre cargaba._

 _El amuleto se rompió en cuatro fragmentos y cayó en cuatro puntos de la tierra. Eros, Anteros, Deimos y Fobos buscaron los fragmentos, pero nunca los recuperaron. Aun así, el amor no dejo de circular entre los mortales y ningún otro dios, además de ellos cuatro y Hefesto, sabían lo que habían hecho, así que juraron guardar silencio._

 _El amuleto tenía dentro de sí, los cuatro tipos de amores, el amor sexual, el amor a la familia, el amor a los amigos y el amor universal. Eros y Anteros siguieron buscando cuando iban a disparar sus flechas mientras Deimos y Fobos abandonaron a los dioses y recorrieron el mundo mortal buscando el amuleto de su hermano, pero al hacerlo, también sembraron el terror y el temor a donde iban, mezclándolo con el amor. Y provocando en los mortales el temor a enamorarse._

 _De vez en cuando algún mortal encontraba parte del amuleto, pero siempre lo perdía irremediablemente. Luego de siglos, el Oráculo, vaticino que algún día, el amuleto volvería a estar completo y Eros estaría listo para el peso de su responsabilidad, mientras tanto, reparte lo que queda del amor en el mundo, y Anteros le ayuda a seguir su búsqueda._

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

Cuando termino de leer, Severus tenía más dudas que al principio.

* * *

En cuanto acabó el baile de navidad y habían pasado unos días, la prioridad del ahora llamado Equipo De Ayuda Para Campeones De Hogwarts (Idea de Pansy que insistió que el otro nombre no incluía a Cedric), era resolver el misterio del huevo, Severus y Sirius eran los dos únicos "adultos" que estaban incluidos entre los miembros del equipo (pero solo Sirius podía dar respuestas concretas a cualquier interrogante o actividad, ya que Severus era un miembro del profesorado y Remus ayudaba a Sirius, así que técnicamente no estaba "interfiriendo"), además del emisario misterioso de las notas. Gracias a los horarios de todos, las reuniones no superaban tres durante la semana y un par los fines de semana, y se acercaba una fecha que Harry se negó en redondo a usar para las reuniones.

Lo primero que hicieron fue abrir el huevo, los chicos tuvieron que cubrirse los oídos ante el estridente sonido que salía del huevo, Harry lo cerro inmediatamente.

—¡Por Merlín! Sonaba como si torturaran a alguien ¿Qué pretenden? ¿Qué soporten un cruciatus? —Dijo Neville aun aturdido por el sonido.

—Quizás debas abrirlo muchas veces—Sugirió Hermione.

Los chicos (excepto Harry), ahora se taparon los oídos antes de que el huevo fuera abierto de nuevo. El sonido era igual de horrible, Harry lo abrió una y otra vez, pero la tonada y el chillido seguían imperturbables. Cada reunión, todos soltaban sus conjeturas e ideas, desde hacerle preguntas hasta recitar encantamientos, pero nada afectaba al huevo y su sonido.

Luego llego la fecha esperada por Harry y todos sus amigos de años sabían que significaba esa fecha, pero tuvieron que explicárselo a los nuevos, cuando Harry salió disparado del comedor a la hora de la comida y con un permiso entregado en persona por Dumbledore, además del aviso de que la clase de pociones de la tarde había sido cancelada.

Harry esperaba en la entrada del comedor a su papá y en cuanto lo alcanzó, ambos fueron hasta las afueras del castillo para desaparecerse rumbo al callejón Diagon. La partida de ambos genero una discusión en la mesa de profesores donde Dumbledore y Minerva tuvieron que explicarles a Madame Maxime y al profesor Karkarov que se trataba de una tradición entre ellos y que ninguna norma del torneo ni la escuela impedía a un padre y su hijo salir del colegio si el director extendía el permiso.

Ajenos al revuelo en la mesa de profesores, Harry y Severus tuvieron su siempre agradable tarde de helado en el cumpleaños de Severus, Florean Fortescue ya los esperaba con su especial de cada año y esta vez, Harry y Severus lo invitaron a unirse a su mesa. Esa tarde hablaron de todo y nada, Florean no menciono nada del torneo, suponiendo correctamente que Harry estaba bastante harto del asunto. Cuando se retiraron, ambos agradecieron a Florean y regresaron al castillo algo más relajados que cuando se fueron.

—Lamento que este año solo pudiéramos ir por el helado, quería hacerte otra fiesta—Dijo Harry a Severus, algo compungido.

—No importa Harry, prefiero mi cumpleaños así, solo tú y yo... y bueno, Florean, pero solo porque nos da helado gratis—Dijo Severus con una sonrisa irónica.

Severus acompaño a Harry hasta su torre y ambos durmieron mejor esa noche. Ya habría tiempo de preocuparse mañana.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la mañana recibió a un muy enojado profesor de pociones, a un más enojado aun director y a Harry y sus amigos más que enojados. La razón era un artículo publicado en El Profeta. Hermione nunca había perdido la compostura como cuando leyó el articulo y redujo el periódico a cenizas. El artículo era encabezado con una foto en la que Hagrid tenía cara de criminal.

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

 _EL GIGANTESCO ERROR DE DUMBLEDORE_

 _Albus Dumbledore, el excéntrico director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, nunca ha tenido miedo de contratar a gente controvertida, nos cuenta Rita Skeeter, corresponsal especial. Desde la profesora Trelawney cuyas habilidades psíquicas han sido puestas muy en duda hasta el profesor Snape, sospechoso de ser un seguidor de Quienes-ustedes-saben. Pero estos nombramientos palidecen ante el profesor que imparte la materia de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas._

 _Rubeus Hagrid, que admite que fue expulsado de Hogwarts cuando cursaba tercero, ha ocupado el puesto de guardabosque del colegio desde entonces, un trabajo en el que Dumbledore lo ha puesto de forma fija. El curso pasado, sin embargo, Hagrid utilizó su misterioso ascendiente sobre el director para obtener el cargo adicional de profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, por encima de muchos candidatos mejor cualificados._

 _Hagrid, que es un hombre enorme y de aspecto feroz, ha estado utilizando su nueva autoridad para aterrorizar a los estudiantes que tiene a su cargo con una sucesión de horripilantes criaturas. Mientras Dumbledore hace la vista gorda, Hagrid ha conseguido lesionar a varios de sus alumnos durante una serie de clases que muchos admiten que resultan aterrorizadoras._

 _No obstante, Hagrid no tiene intención de cesar su campaña de intimidación. El mes pasado, en conversación con una periodista de El Profeta, admitió haber creado por cruce unas criaturas a las que ha bautizado como escregutos de cola explosiva, un cruce altamente peligroso entre mantícoras y cangrejos de fuego. Por supuesto, la creación de nuevas especies de criaturas mágicas es una actividad que el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas siempre vigila de cerca. Hagrid, según parece, se considera por encima de tales restricciones insignificantes._

 _"Fue sólo como diversión", dice antes de apresurarse a cambiar de tema._

 _Por si esto no fuera bastante, El Profeta ha descubierto recientemente que Hagrid no es, como ha pretendido siempre, un mago de sangre limpia. De hecho, ni siquiera es enteramente humano. Su madre, revelamos en exclusiva, no es otra que la giganta Fridwulfa, que en la actualidad se halla en paradero desconocido._

 _Brutales y sedientos de sangre, los gigantes llegaron a estar en peligro de extinción durante el pasado siglo por culpa de sus luchas fratricidas. Los pocos que sobrevivieron se unieron a las filas de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y fueron responsables de algunas de las peores matanzas de muggles que tuvieron lugar durante su reinado de terror._

 _En tanto que muchos de los gigantes que sirvieron a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado cayeron abatidos por aurores que luchaban contra las fuerzas oscuras, Fridwulfa no se hallaba entre ellos. Es posible que se uniera a una de las comunidades de gigantes que perviven en algunas cadenas montañosas del extranjero. Pero, a juzgar por las travesuras que comete en las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, el hijo de Fridwulfa parece haber heredado su naturaleza brutal._

 _Lo curioso es que, como todo Hogwarts sabe, Hagrid mantiene una amistad íntima con el muchacho que provocó la caída de Quien-ustedes-saben, y con ella la huida de la propia madre de Hagrid, como del resto de sus partidarios. Tal vez Harry Potter no se halle al corriente de la desagradable verdad sobre su enorme amigo, pero Albus Dumbledore tiene sin duda la obligación de asegurarse de que Harry Potter, al igual que sus compañeros, esté advertido de los peligros que entraña la relación con semigigantes._

 _Aunque teniendo como tutor a un presunto ex-mortífago y a un padrino expresidiario, deberíamos preguntarnos si el-niño-que-vivió no será un futuro mago oscuro y ya tiene quizás sus propios seguidores. Y quizás de ahí la asociación con un semigigante le resulte fructífera de conservar._

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

—¡ESA MALDITA BRUJA! —Gritó Harry cuando hubo leído el artículo.

Las "lindezas" con que se refirieron a la "periodista" fueron desde lo más "leve" hasta algunas frases que hubieran hecho sonrojar al mismo Señor Oscuro.

Esa misma tarde, Severus, Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Draco y Harry fueron hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. Llamaron a la puerta, y les respondieron los atronadores ladridos de Fang.

—¡Somos nosotros, Hagrid! ¡Abre! —Gritó Harry, aporreando la puerta.

No respondió. Oyeron a Fang arañar la puerta, quejumbroso, pero ésta siguió cerrada. Llamaron durante otros diez minutos, y Ron incluso golpeó en una de las ventanas, pero no obtuvieron respuesta. Dumbledore se acercó a la puerta.

—Hagrid, no quiero tener que ocupar mi varita, pero si no me abres la usare—Dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore.

La puerta se abrió.

La comitiva entro y vio a Hagrid sentado a la mesa. Parecía hallarse en un estado deplorable. Tenía manchas en la cara, y los ojos hinchados, y, en cuanto al cabello, lejos de intentar dominarlo, en aquellos momentos parecía un entramado de alambres.

—¡Hagrid deja de esconder la cabeza! ¡No permitas que te altere esa imitación de ser humano! ¡Vamos! —Le decía Hermione tratando de animarlo mientras daba saltitos y secaba con sus mangas las gruesas lagrimas que volvían a correr en la cara de Hagrid.

—Hagrid, ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por lo que escribió ese burdo intento de periodista? ¿O porque pensaste que no seriamos más tus amigos si nos enterábamos? —Le dijo Severus.

—Pero... ¿Qué van a pensar de mí los demás alumnos? ¿Y los padres? —Decía Hagrid.

—Realmente, Hagrid, si lo que buscas es la aprobación de todo el mundo, me temo que te quedarás en esta cabaña durante mucho tiempo. Desde que me convertí en el director de este colegio no ha pasado una semana sin que haya recibido al menos una lechuza con quejas por la manera en que llevo las cosas. Pero ¿Qué tendría que hacer? ¿Encerrarme en mi estudio y negarme a hablar con nadie? —Replicó Dumbledore.

—Hagrid, te queremos, yo te quiero, eres como mi tío, me he criado contigo y los profesores, eres mi familia, ¿Por qué debería importarme tu origen si todo lo que he conocido de ti ha sido amabilidad, cariño y confianza? —Le dijo Harry acercándose a abrazarlo, bueno, abrazo uno de los brazos de su amigo.

—No sé porque te importa lo que piense el mundo de ti, mira a mi padre, tan fijado en su "imagen pública" que prefirió abandonar a su propio hijo a su suerte por no quedar "mal" ante otras personas que él ni conoce, tú tienes mucho aquí, hay gente que te prefiere a ti sobre el resto del mundo, ¿No les iras a pagar dejándote caer o sí? —Le dijo Draco, a quien Hagrid aún no había tratado mucho, pero fue esto lo que le hizo reaccionar.

—Tienes razón, desde luego; todos tienen razón: he sido un tonto. A mi padre le hubiera dado vergüenza la forma en que me he comportado... Cuando llego mi carta de Hogwarts, él estaba tan orgulloso, murió cuando yo estaba en segundo, así que nunca se enteró de mi expulsión. Tú fuiste el único que me defendió después de que faltó mi padre, Albus. Me diste el puesto de guardabosque... Sabes que uno puede merecer la pena incluso aunque tu familia no haya sido... bueno... del todo respetable. Pero hay quien no lo comprende—.

—...Los hay que siempre están contra uno... Los hay que pretenden que simplemente tienen esqueleto grande en vez de levantarse y decir: soy lo que soy, no me avergüenzo. Mi padre me decía que no me avergonzara nunca, que había quien estaría contra mí, pero que no merecía la pena molestarse por ellos. Y tenía razón. He sido un idiota. Y, en cuanto a ella, no voy a volver a preocuparme, se los prometo. Esqueleto grande... ¡Puff! Solo un dinosaurio tendría un esqueleto más grande que el de ella—Dijo Hagrid levantándose y secándose las lágrimas con sus manazas.

Albus estaba feliz de ver a su amigo recuperado, Severus estaba complacido de ver que Hagrid estaba resuelto a volver a ser el mismo, Ron y Hermione agradecían en silencio a Draco mientras Harry le decía "gracias princesa", y Hagrid le dio un abrazo a Draco por primera vez, sacándole el aire, pero llenándolo de algo desconocido hasta ese entonces para él, la gratitud de otra persona y ganando un nuevo amigo, solo por ser él mismo.


	39. La segunda prueba

**38.- La segunda prueba**

* * *

El día siguiente trajo consigo dos cosas, un misterio y una respuesta a ese misterio. El misterio consistía en una nota del "protector misterioso" como ya lo estaban llamando Harry y compañía.

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

 _Dense un baño con el huevo, el agua revelara el misterio. Esta vez, quizás les convenga hacer un plan que los incluya a ambos._

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

Harry llamó a una reunión de emergencia, estaban reunidos nuevamente en la sala de los menesteres a la hora de la comida. Esta vez sí pudo asistir Severus.

—La nota nos dice que quien sea tu "protector", está enterado que recibes ayuda y de que Cedric está cooperando contigo—Dijo Severus analizando la nota.

—El asunto es donde podemos sumergirnos junto con el huevo—Dijo Harry.

—Podríamos ocupar el baño de prefectos, la tina es muy amplia—Sugirió Cedric.

—Bien, es un plan al menos, vayan esta noche, Harry, ya sabes que llevarte y quizás esto te sea de utilidad, no hagas que me arrepienta de confiártelo—Le dijo Severus mientras le tendía un pergamino viejo.

Harry trago en seco, el mapa del merodeador estaba ahora en su poder y su papá se lo estaba confiando.

Esa noche, Harry salió de su sala común rumbo a la sala común de los tejones, Cedric ya lo estaba esperando fuera del cuadro y se metió debajo de la capa, encogiéndose lo más que pudo, con el mapa fueron verificando que Filch no estuviera por los pasillos y Cedric guió a Harry hasta el quinto piso, pasando la estatua de Boris el desconcertado y Cedric susurró la contraseña.

—Frescura de pino—.

La puerta chirrió al abrirse. Harry miro a todos lados y luego de echar algunos hechizos de silencio y alarma, quito la capa invisible de ambos. Por fin pudo observar el baño. Estaba suavemente iluminado por una espléndida araña llena de velas, y todo era de mármol blanco, incluyendo lo que parecía una piscina vacía de forma rectangular, en el centro de la habitación. Por los bordes de la piscina había unos cien grifos de oro, cada uno de los cuales tenía en la llave una joya de diferente color. Había asimismo un trampolín, y de las ventanas colgaban largas cortinas de lino blanco. En un rincón vio un montón de toallas blancas muy mullidas, y en la pared un único cuadro con marco dorado que representaba una sirena rubia profundamente dormida sobre una roca; el largo pelo, que le caía sobre el rostro, se agitaba cada vez que resoplaba.

Ambos chicos avanzaron por el cuarto, sus pasos hacían eco en los muros. Luego se quitaron la ropa, dejándose solo la ropa interior, Harry dejo la capa invisible y el mapa lo más lejos de la puerta y la tina que pudo, y tomaron los huevos de oro con ellos, acercándose a la "piscina". Cedric fue abriendo los grifos.

—Cada uno lleva un gel de baño diferente Harry, pero esta es mi combinación favorita—Le dijo Cedric a Harry, al tiempo que se metía a la piscina-tina de baño. Harry lo siguió.

Pronto, la tina estuvo llena de agua, perfume y burbujas. Era tan profunda que Harry apenas llegaba con los pies al fondo, y durante algunos minutos, ambos chicos se dedicaron a jugar y aventarse agua, en cuanto se cansaron un poco, regresaron a resolver la incógnita del huevo.

—Supongo, que debemos sumergirlo, la nota decía que el agua revelaría el misterio—Dijo Harry.

—Coincido contigo, además el agua amortiguara el ruido por si viene Filch—Respondió Cedric.

Ambos chicos tomaron aire y sumergieron los huevos de oro en el agua antes de abrirlos, el sonido era muy diferente bajo el agua.

Donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos, que sobre la tierra no se oyen nuestros cantos. Y estas palabras medita mientras tanto, pues son importantes, ¡no sabes cuánto!: Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras, y para encontrarlo tienes una hora. Pasado este tiempo ¡negras perspectivas! demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida—.

—¿Lo has oído? —Preguntó Cedric.

—Sí... Donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos... No sé si me convencen... Espera, quiero escuchar de nuevo—Y Harry volvió a sumergirse.

Escucharon la canción varias veces antes de memorizarla.

—Hay que ir en busca de gente que no puede utilizar su voz sobre la tierra... ¡La gente del agua! ¡En el lago negro! —Decía Harry dando saltitos y haciendo que el agua se moviera.

—Entonces la prueba consiste en ir a buscar algo que la gente del agua va a cuidar, casi como lo del dragón, pero ahora bajo el agua—Dijo Cedric pensativo.

—Bueno, eso resuelve el misterio del huevo, pero no del autor de las notas. Creo que es hora de irnos—Dijo Harry.

Ambos chicos salieron del agua y luego de secarse y vestirse, regresaron a sus salas comunes. Una incógnita menos ahora solo faltaba resolver el problema de como respirar bajo el agua durante una hora.

* * *

—¿Podríamos usar el encantamiento casco-burbuja? —.

Sugirió Cedric cuando en la reunión de ese día, después de explicar lo de la canción del huevo y su significado, se llegó a la conclusión de que, tal como decía la nota, lo mejor era hacer un plan conjunto.

—Eso les daría aire, pero no resuelve el nadar, ambos saben nadar, pero aquí se necesita también velocidad—Dijo Sirius que había llegado por red flu.

—Recapitulando, necesitamos que ambos puedan respirar bajo el agua, que naden mucho más rápido y que el efecto de lo que sea que ocupen dure una hora o un poco más. ¿Correcto? —Dijo Theo.

—¡Lo tengo! ¡Branquialgas! —Exclamo Neville con una mirada de júbilo.

—¿¡Branquialgas!? —Preguntaron Draco y Harry al unísono.

—Buena idea Neville—Dijo Theo.

—¿Qué son las branquialgas? Pregunto Hermione.

—Son unas algas que permiten que respires bajo el agua, mi papá me las enseño un día, quería experimentar con pociones "recreativas", pero nadie sabe cuánto dura el efecto—Dijo Harry.

—Podrías pedirle un poco y hacer pruebas en el baño de prefectos. Así sabríamos cuanto tiempo podríamos usarlas. Si es menos de una hora, siempre podemos usar el encantamiento casco-burbuja para el resto del tiempo—Le sugirió Cedric a Harry.

—Pues me parece un buen plan cachorro—Dijo Sirius y Harry quedo de acuerdo en hacerlo.

Severus insistió en estar presente durante las pruebas de Harry y con un bote de branquialgas y un cronometro, Severus midió el tiempo que duraba Harry debajo del agua, una hora y 5 minutos hasta una hora y 15 minutos, ese era el tiempo que determino las pruebas. Las branquialgas si permitían respirar bajo el agua, pero era gracias a que transformaban parcialmente a quien las comía, dándole branquias, y pies y manos palmeados lo que ayudaba a nadar más rápido, era la solución perfecta.

—Harry, creo que con esto ha sido suficiente, debes ir a dormir—Le dijo Severus al tiempo que le alcanzaba una toalla a Harry.

—Creo que estas algas servirán muy bien, ahora hay que ver un plan de ataque, la gente del agua no creo que nos la ponga fácil para recuperar lo que sea que nos quiten—Dijo Harry mientras terminaba de vestirse.

—Seguramente usaran cadenas, deberías revisar tus hechizos cortantes—.

—Bueno, vayámonos, mañana hay que organizar una reunión de emergencia para decirles que encontramos la solución a la parte del agua, ahora solo hay que ver lo de las sirenas y tritones—.

* * *

Durante las reuniones que siguieron, Harry y compañía solicitaron a la sala un tanque suficientemente grande para practicar hechizos bajo el agua, así tanto Cedric como Harry revisaban como lograr cortar una cadena bajo el agua y algunos hechizos de ataque y defensivos. Tanto Severus como Sirius iban de cuando en cuando a ayudar en lo que podían, resultado que Sirius era tan buen profesor de defensa como Severus y Remus. Pronto un plan de ataque estuvo armado y el resto del tiempo se dedicaron a refinar los detalles del mismo.

Un día antes de la prueba, Severus fue dispensado de sus clases de la tarde y el director solicito la presencia de Hermione y Ginny. Harry y Cedric no las vieron en toda la tarde, Severus no se presentó a la cena y Harry se fue a dormir temprano así que no pensó más en eso.

Al día siguiente, luego de desayunar, se repitió la escena de la primera prueba, la profesora McGonagall solicito que la acompañaran y la profesora Sprout escoltaba a Cedric, esta vez, la profesora Sprout si le deseo suerte a Harry, mientras era llevado a un muelle del lago negro, las mismas tribunas que habían rodeado en noviembre el cercado de los dragones estaban ahora dispuestas a lo largo de una de las orillas del lago. Las gradas, llenas a rebosar, se reflejaban en el agua. El eco de la algarabía de la emocionada multitud se propagaba de forma extraña por la superficie del agua y llegaba hasta la orilla. Fleur y Krum se hallaban junto a la mesa de los jueces, y los observaban acercarse.

Una vez que todos los campeones estuvieron juntos Bagman apunto a su garganta con la varita como había hecho en los Mundiales, dijo _¡Sonorus!_ , y su voz retumbó por las oscuras aguas hasta las tribunas.

—Bien, todos los campeones están listos para la segunda prueba, que comenzará cuando suene el silbato. Disponen exactamente de una hora para recuperar lo que se les ha quitado. Así que, cuando cuente tres: uno... dos... ¡tres! —.

El silbato sonó en el aire frío y calmado. Las tribunas se convirtieron en un hervidero de gritos y aplausos. Tal como habían ensayado, Harry y Cedric se quitaron zapatos y calcetines, y entraron en el lago. Ya bajo el agua, ambos tomaron un buen puñado de branquialgas de un bolsillo de su pantalón y las tragaron.

El agua estaba tan fría que sentían que la piel de las piernas les quemaba como si hubieran entrado en fuego. A medida que se adentraba, la túnica empapada le pesaba cada vez más. Masticaban las branquialgas con toda la prisa y fuerza de que eran capaces. Luego de unos minutos, las agallas empezaron a surgir y los pies y manos se les palmearon, los dedos estaban unidos por una membrana.

Ambos chicos nadaron hacia el centro del lago, cuando aún era solo un invitado del castillo, Harry se había hecho amigo de varias criaturas del bosque y de algunas criaturas acuáticas como el calamar gigante, varias sirenas estaban encantadas con el pequeño niño cuando llego un día al lago con una canasta de sándwiches buscando hacerse su amigo, Dumbledore se ofreció a ser su interprete y así supo que la gente del agua tenía una aldea en el fondo del lago. Pero jamás supo su ubicación exacta, así que Harry buscaba al calamar esperando que le pudiera dar alguna pista. La suerte lo acompaño. Y con señas le indico que buscaba a las sirenas, uno de los tentáculos le señalo hacia una dirección y ambos chicos nadaron hacia allá.

El agua era oscura y neblinosa, no veían más allá de tres metros a la redonda, de forma que, mientras nadaban, las cosas surgían de repente de la oscuridad: bosques de algas ondulantes y enmarañadas, extensas planicies de barro con piedras iluminadas por un levísimo resplandor. Pequeños peces pasaban en todas direcciones como dardos de plata. Unas algas de color esmeralda de sesenta centímetros de altura se extendían hasta donde les alcanzaba la vista, como un prado de hierba muy crecida. Harry le indico a Cedric que nadaran por encima de las algas, Severus y Remus le habían enseñado que ese era el escondite favorito de los grindylows y no tenían tiempo que perder.

Luego de unos veinte minutos, llegaron a unas vastas extensiones de barro negro, que enturbiaban el agua en pequeños remolinos cuando pasaban aleteando. Luego, por fin, se escuchó el canto de las criaturas marinas:

 _"Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras, y para encontrarlo tienes una hora..."_

Siguieron nadando, guiados por la canción:

 _"... ya ha pasado media hora, así que no nos des largas si no quieres que lo que buscas se quede criando algas..."_

De repente, de la oscuridad que lo envolvía todo surgió un grupo de casas de piedra sin labrar y cubiertas de algas. Harry y Cedric distinguieron rostros en las ventanas, rostros que no guardaban ninguna semejanza con el del cuadro de la sirena que había en el baño de los prefectos...

Las sirenas y los tritones tenían la piel cetrina y el pelo verde oscuro, largo y revuelto. Los ojos eran amarillos, del mismo color que sus dientes partidos, y llevaban alrededor del cuello unas gruesas cuerdas con guijarros ensartados. Le dirigieron sonrisas malévolas. Las casas se hicieron más numerosas. Doblaron una esquina, y vieron una multitud de sirenas y tritones flotando delante de las casas que se alineaban en lo que parecía una versión submarina de la plaza de un pueblo pintoresco. En el medio cantaba un coro de tritones y sirenas para atraer a los campeones, y tras ellos se erguía una tosca estatua que representaba a una sirena gigante tallada en una mole de piedra. Había cuatro personas ligadas con cadenas a la cola de la sirena.

Severus estaba atado entre Hermione y Ginny. Había también una niña que no parecía contar más de ocho años y cuyo pelo plateado le indicó a Harry y Cedric que debía de ser hermana de Fleur Delacour. Daba la impresión de que los cuatro se hallaban sumidos en un sueño muy profundo: la cabeza les colgaba sobre los hombros, y de la boca les salía una fina hilera de burbujas.

Se acercaron rápidamente a ellos, y sacando las varitas cortaron las cadenas de Ginny y Severus, Cedric les aplico a todos, un encantamiento casco-burbuja y esperaron a ver si venían los otros campeones, pero no llegaban y el tiempo corría, así que decidieron liberar a las otras chicas. De inmediato los agarraron varios pares de fuertes manos grises. Media docena de tritones los separaban de Hermione, y la niña rubia.

—Llévense los suyos. ¡Deja a los otros! —Les dijo uno de ellos

—¡De ninguna manera! —Respondió Harry furioso... pero de la boca sólo le salieron dos burbujas grandes.

—Su misión consiste en liberar a sus amigos... ¡Dejen a las otras! —.

—¡Ella también es nuestra amiga! ¡Y tampoco quiero que la niña se quede aquí! —Grito Cedric, arrojando por la boca una enorme burbuja plateada.

La niña del pelo plateado estaba espectralmente pálida y verdosa. Entre los dos intentaron apartar a los tritones, pero ellos se reían mientras los detenían. Cedric lanzo unos hechizos punzantes y los soltaron, en cuanto lanzo un hechizo de confusión, Harry rápidamente corto las cadenas de Hermione y la niña. Los tritones trataron de detenerlos, pero Harry y Cedric ya iban hacia arriba arrastrando con ellos a los secuestrados. Aun así, varios tritones no se dieron por vencidos y los siguieron.

En cuanto les dieron alcance, los tomaron de los pies y trataron de arrastrarlos hacia el fondo. Desde un bosque de algas, un hombre-tiburón llego, era Krum. Parecía que se había transformado, pero mal. El hombre-tiburón fue directamente hasta los tritones y los embistió haciendo que soltaran a Cedric y Harry, quienes continuaron nadando hacia arriba hasta alcanzar la superficie, esperaron a que les diera alcance Viktor.

Mientras los secuestrados empezaban a despertarse y a tomar bocanadas de aire, Harry y Cedric esperaron a que pasara el efecto de las branquialgas, estaban deshaciéndose de las branquias cuando llego Viktor.

—Esos trritones no me dejaban irrme—Les dijo Viktor ya convertido nuevamente en humano.

—¿Qué paso? Tardaste mucho ¿Y Fleur? —Pregunto Harry.

—Me perrdí, y perrdí a Fleurr cerrca de un bosque de algas—Contesto Viktor.

—Bueno, hay que ir con los jueces, y esperemos Fleur este ahí. Todos ustedes ¿Pueden nadar? —Dijo Cedric a los secuestrados, mientras estos asentían.

La extraña comitiva nado hasta el muelle donde Madame Maxime intentaba sujetar a Fleur Delacour, que estaba completamente histérica y peleaba con uñas y dientes para volver al agua. Los gemelos y Ron habían entrado al agua y agarraron a Ginny subiéndola hasta la orilla del muelle. Dumbledore y Bagman cogieron a Harry y este estaba ayudando a subir a Severus.

—¡Gabguielle!, ¡Gabguielle! ¿Está viva? ¿Está heguida? —.

—¡Está bien! —Le dijo Cedric mientras ayudaba a la pequeña a salir del agua.

Fleur se había soltado de Madame Maxime y corría a abrazar a su hermana.

—Fue pog los grindylows... Me atacagon... ¡Ah, Gabguielle, pensé... pensé...! —.

Pronto, todos se vieron envueltos en toallas enormes calentadas con magia. Ya fuera del agua, Severus le pregunto a Harry porque los habían liberado a todos.

—Fleur y Krum no aparecían y el tiempo estaba corriendo, no los íbamos a dejar ahí—Le contesto Harry.

—Harry, serás ingenuo... Dumbledore no nos habría dejado ahogarnos allí—Le dijo Severus sonriéndole.

—¡Oh Merlín! Debimos vernos como unos idiotas—Dijo Harry un poco abatido.

—Tranquilo hijo, ahora sé que ambos son buenos chicos y harán siempre lo correcto, o al menos lo intentarán, y me alegra saber que soy la persona que más quieres en el mundo—Le dijo Severus mientras lo abrazaba.

Harry estaba feliz de haber acabado la prueba y de que todos estuvieran bien, así que se permitió relajarse y observo a todos, Viktor hablaba con Hermione mientras le quitaba un escarabajo del pelo, Fleur y su hermana no dejaban de abrazarse mientras una impaciente Madame Pomfrey le insistía en revisarla, Cedric y Ginny estaban hablando con Draco, Pansy y Neville que se habían acercado a ellos y ahora estaban oyendo el relato de Cedric y de cómo tuvieron que adaptar el plan, y la improvisada ayuda de Viktor Krum.

Dumbledore estaba agachado en la orilla, trabando conversación con la que parecía la jefa de las sirenas, que tenía un aspecto especialmente feroz y salvaje. El director hacía el mismo tipo de ruidos estridentes que las sirenas y los tritones producían fuera del agua: evidentemente, Dumbledore hablaba sirenio. Finalmente se enderezó, se volvió hacia los otros miembros del tribunal y les dijo:

—Me parece que tenemos que hablar antes de dar la puntuación—.

Los miembros del tribunal se acercaron para discutir. La señora Pomfrey estaba en esos momentos dándoles a todos algo de poción pimentónica, y luego fue de nuevo con Fleur y su hermana. Fleur tenía muchos cortes en la cara y los brazos, y la ropa rasgada; pero no parecía que eso le preocupara, y no permitió que la señora Pomfrey se ocupara de ella.

—Atienda a Gabguielle—Le dijo a Madame Pomfrey y luego volteo hacia Harry y Cedric. Ustedes la han salvado. Aunque no ega su gueén. Les dijo a ambos.

—Sí, no fue nada—Dijo Harry mientras Cedric asentía dándole la razón.

Fleur se inclinó, besó a Harry dos veces en cada mejilla y a Cedric también. Justo entonces la voz mágicamente amplificada de Ludo Bagman retumbó junto a ellos y los sobresaltó. En las gradas, la multitud se quedó de repente en silencio.

—Damas y caballeros, hemos tomado una decisión. Murcus, la jefa sirena, nos ha explicado qué ha ocurrido exactamente en el fondo del lago, y hemos puntuado en consecuencia. El total de nuestras puntuaciones, que se dan sobre un máximo de cincuenta puntos a cada uno de los campeones, es el siguiente: La señorita Delacour, aunque ha demostrado un uso excelente del encantamiento casco-burbuja, fue atacada por los grindylows cuando se acercaba a su meta, y no consiguió recuperar a su hermana. Le concedemos veinticinco puntos—.

Aplaudieron en las tribunas.

—Me meguezco un cego—Dijo Fleur, agitando su magnífica cabellera.

—El señor Viktor Krum ha utilizado una forma de transformación incompleta, que sin embargo dio buen resultado, y a pesar de no haber sido participe del rescate, si ayudo a los campeones que lo hicieron. Le concedemos cuarenta puntos—.

Karkarov aplaudió muy fuerte y de manera muy arrogante.

—El señor Harry Potter y el señor Cedric Diggory han utilizado con mucho éxito las branquialgas, y siendo este un caso inusual, ya que ambos decidieron ayudarse y rescatar a todos. La jefa sirena nos ha comunicado que fueron los primeros en llegar y tuvieron la firme decisión de salvarlos a todos, no sólo a los suyos. La mayoría de los miembros del tribunal están de acuerdo en que esto demuestra una gran altura moral y que merece ser recompensado con la máxima puntuación. No obstante... la puntuación de ambos es de cuarenta y siete puntos—.

Empatados y ambos iban en primer lugar, Harry y Cedric estaban felices y la multitud aplaudía. Fleur también aplaudía con mucho entusiasmo. Krum, aplaudía cortésmente y trataba de llamar la atención de Hermione, pero esta estaba muy ocupada hablando con Harry, Ginny y Cedric.

—La tercera y última prueba tendrá lugar al anochecer del día veinticuatro de junio. A los campeones se les notificará en qué consiste dicha prueba justo un mes antes. Gracias a todos por el apoyo—Continuó Bagman.

Ya ha pasado, pensaba Harry algo aturdido mientras la señora Pomfrey se lo llevaba con el resto de los campeones y los rehenes de regresó al castillo, para que se pusieran ropa seca. Ya había pasado todo: habían superado la prueba, y no tenían que preocuparse por nada más hasta el 24 de mayo, cuando sabrían sobre la última prueba.


	40. Espera

**39.- Espera**

* * *

—Mi señor, Potter ha superado la segunda prueba, tal como usted ordeno—.

—Bien, bien, mi fiel sirviente, todo está saliendo conforme a nuestros planes, ahora solo nos queda esperar. Mientras, necesito que ordeñes a Nagini para fortalecerme—.

—Sí mi señor—El hombre se levantó y salió de ahí.

Harry se despertó con un dolor en la cicatriz, que irradiaba hacia el resto de su cabeza. Era la segunda vez que tenía un sueño tan vivido, conocía esa voz, Voldemort. ¿Pero quién era el hombre que estaba con él? Le recordaba a alguien, pero no lograba ubicarlo, de algo si estaba seguro, era de nuevo el mismo hombre que viera en el bosque antes de que apareciera la marca tenebrosa en el mundial de quidditch. Luego de tomar un poco de poción para dormir sin sueños, volvió a la cama y se prometió a si mismo que al día siguiente le contaría a su papá sobre este sueño.

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, por fin supo a quién le recordaba el hombre de su sueño, era la viva imagen de Barty Crouch si este tuviera 20 años menos. En cuanto Severus dejo el comedor, Harry fue directo a las mazmorras para alcanzarlo.

—¡Papá! ¡Necesito hablar contigo! —.

—Calma Harry, sabes que siempre puedes hablar conmigo, no tienes que correr ¿Qué sucede? —.

—Yo... tuve otro sueño—.

Severus y Harry entraron a su despacho, Harry le contó todo su sueño, tratando de ser lo más descriptivo posible, luego le dijo sobre el parecido del hombre con Barty Crouch. Severus no interrumpió a Harry, pero en cuanto acabó, solo se levantó y encendió la red flu.

—Oficina del director. Harry, ven conmigo, quiero que Albus escuche sobre tus sueños con Voldemort—.

Harry entro luego de Severus a la chimenea y pronto estaban en el despacho del director.

—Mis muchachos, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? —Albus Dumbledore estaba alimentando a Fawkes en ese momento.

—Albus, Harry tuvo otro sueño—.

—¿En serio? Cuéntamelo Harry—.

—Verás abuelo, yo ya había tenido otro sueño... —.

Harry le contó a Dumbledore sobre el sueño anterior, el de la noche anterior y del parecido del hombre con Barty Crouch. Albus dejo que Harry hablara sin interrupciones y luego de que acabó, se quedó unos minutos callado.

—Harry, necesito hablar con Sirius, verás, Barty Crouch, tuvo un hijo, y este era un mortífago—.

—¿Y qué paso con él? —.

—Murió... o al menos eso pareció. Quisiera que Sirius pudiera decirme lo que recuerda de Barty Jr. ¿Severus, qué opinas de llamarlo? —.

—Si no queda otro remedio—.

Albus se acercó a su chimenea y luego de arrojar polvos flu grito "Casa de Sirius Black", y la cabeza de Sirius apareció entre las llamas.

—¡Albus! Mas te vale que sea importante, estaba durmiendo—.

—Se trata de Harry, Sirius, ¿Puedes venir por favor? —.

Albus se retiró para dejar que Sirius pasara y pronto estaba ahí frente a Harry.

—Hola cachorro, Severus, Albus—.

—Sirius, ¿Quisiéramos saber que recuerdas de Barty Crouch Jr.? —.

—¿Barty Jr.? Yo ya estaba en Azkaban cuando lo llevaron. Había oído que al parecer era un mortífago. Pero no había muchas pruebas excepto el testimonio de otro mortífago que había hecho un trato con el Wizengamot. Su padre solo le concedió un juicio, y luego lo envió directo a Azkaban. Vi cuando los Dementores lo condujeron, los vi a través de los barrotes de mi celda. Lo metieron en una cercana a la mía. No tendría más de diecinueve años. Al caer la noche gritaba llamando a su madre. Al cabo de unos días se calmó, sin embargo... Todos terminan calmándose... salvo cuando gritan en sueños—.

—...Murió un año después de entrar. El muchacho parecía bastante enfermo cuando llegó. Como Crouch era un importante miembro del Ministerio, él y su mujer pudieron visitarlo en el lecho de muerte. Fue la última vez que vi a Barty Crouch, casi llevando a rastras a su mujer cuando pasaron por delante de mí celda. Según parece, ella murió también poco después. De pena. Se consumió igual que el muchacho. Crouch no fue a buscar el cadáver de su hijo. Los propios Dementores lo enterraron junto a la fortaleza: yo los vi hacerlo—.

—¡Eso es horrible! Realmente no hubo pruebas de que lo fuera—Dijo Harry.

—Harry, tus sueños no son sueños, me temo que son visiones, ves lo que está viendo Voldemort, así que, si has visto a Barty Jr., hay dos cosas que no son lo que creíamos, primero que Barty Jr. no falleció en Azkaban, y segundo, que efectivamente es un mortífago, no un supuesto mortífago—Contesto Albus.

—Continuando. Barty Sr. Fue la persona que me envió a Azkaban sin juicio. Pero no fui yo el único, él era el encargado de impartir justicia de forma rápida y eficiente, lo cual dejo muy poco espacio para la piedad. Trabajo mucho para afianzar una posición en el ministerio, pero con lo de su hijo... de esa forma Crouch lo perdió todo justo cuando parecía que ya lo había alcanzado—.

—...Había sido un héroe, preparado para convertirse en ministro de Magia; y un instante más tarde su hijo había muerto, su mujer también, el nombre de su familia estaba deshonrado y, según he escuchado después de salir de la cárcel, su popularidad había caído en picado. Cuando el chico murió, a la gente empezó a darle pena y se preguntaron por qué un chico de tan buena familia se había descarriado de aquella manera—.

—...La respuesta que encontraron fue que su padre nunca se había preocupado mucho por él. Y por eso el cargo lo consiguió Cornelius Fudge, y a Crouch lo relegaron al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Ahora que ya les he contado lo que recuerdo ¿Pueden decirme que pasa con esos sueños o visiones? —.

Albus procedió a contarle a Sirius sobre los sueños de Harry y sus sospechas de que fueran una conexión con Voldemort. Sirius escuchaba todo en silencio, pero al contrario de Severus o Albus, el sí mostraba sus emociones en su rostro.

—¡Oh cachorro! No te preocupes, que tengas visiones con él no significa nada, ya verás que hallaremos la manera de evitar que entre en tu mente—.

—La hay, pero tendremos que esperar a que acabe el torneo Harry. Te enseñare oclumancia—Dijo Severus.

—Está bien, papá. Esperaremos. Abuelo, solo tengo un par de dudas, tu viste el juicio del hijo del señor Crouch, recuerdo que eres algo en el Wizengamot, ¿Cuál era su delito? —.

—Torturar a Alice y Frank Longbottom junto con los Lestrange. Mucho tiempo me preguntaba si aquel joven había sido capaz de hacer algo así, pero luego de tu visión, sé que al menos si era un mortífago, supongo que era perfectamente capaz de torturar, lo que no me explico es donde había estado oculto todo este tiempo y quien lo sacó de Azkaban—.

Luego de darle un abrazo más a Harry, Sirius regreso a Privet Drive y Severus y Harry salieron del despacho. Harry tenía muchas preguntas aun bullendo en su cabeza, pero sabía que nadie podía aun responderlas.

* * *

Ojoloco Moody era un ex-auror al que había que tenerle un ojo encima, no por que fuera malo, sino porque sus métodos distaban mucho de ser lo que se diría "normales", al igual que su ex-mortífago favorito, Severus Snape, Moody se movía en el área gris de la magia. Contrario a lo que todo mundo creyera, Moody era uno de los pocos que creyó en Snape cuando dijo que sería un espía para la Orden del Fénix. También fue uno de los "testigos anónimos" que presentaban cada cierto tiempo, su testimonio de que Severus Snape era un tutor competente, desde que Albus había aceptado darle la custodia de Harry, no había una sola semana en que Moody se diera "una vuelta" por Privet Drive para ver como crecía el niño. Luego limito sus visitas a las vacaciones.

Moody prácticamente había visto crecer a Harry, y al igual que casi todo mago que lo conocía, se había encariñado con él. Sabía las cosas que había hecho Severus, pero viendo el resultado ante sus ojos, estaba dispuesto a poner las manos al fuego por Severus, aunque Severus mismo fuera ignorante de este hecho. Moody había obtenido una pista de que un mortífago se iba a infiltrar a Hogwarts, uno muy cercano al "por ahora sin cuerpo" Señor Oscuro. Por eso cuando Moody oyó sobre el torneo, se ofreció a verificar la seguridad del lugar y del torneo en sí, sus alarmas se activaron cuando una poderosa magia oscura invadió la raya de edad de Dumbledore cuando el cáliz estaba exhibido. Sin embargo, fue tan rápido que cuando llegó, el perpetrador ya había desaparecido.

Para desgracia del ex-auror, la firma mágica del mago oscuro se confundía por la poción multijugos que seguramente tomaba y la poderosa magia de Dumbledore que embebía el cáliz. Así que, sin una pista, solo tenía un montón de sospechosos, y aunque su contacto en Asia, su mejor elemento externo y quien se encargaba de "pensar soluciones difíciles por él", había limitado el número de sospechosos, podía ser en realidad cualquiera, incluso alguien que fingiera ser él cuando estaba en alguna otra parte del castillo.

Luego de la última prueba en el lago, Moody decidió visitar por fin a Severus y decirle la verdad sobre los motivos que habían hecho que estuviera en esos momentos en Hogwarts y de paso, decirle la verdad sobre la vigilancia "externa" que había alrededor de Privet Drive.

* * *

Luego de la última prueba, había un ambiente más relajado entre las casas, Hufflepuff había hecho una tregua tácita con Gryffindor y Slytherin luego de que se supiera que Harry y Cedric estaban trabajando juntos, ninguno quería ser "el único campeón", solo querían salir vivos. Ravenclaw se sumó a la tregua, y la vida en el castillo regreso a la antigua tranquilidad que exhibía antes, casi.

Madame Maxime e Igor Karkarov, interpusieron una queja ante Barty Crouch, Ludo Bagman y Albus Dumbledore, diciendo que Hogwarts estaba haciendo trampa, desde el hecho de que tenía dos campeones por algún artilugio, hasta el hecho de que ambos campeones trabajaran en tándem. Dumbledore les recordó que, en ninguna parte de las reglas, se mencionaba alguna prohibición de que dos campeones trabajaran juntos como un equipo y que la razón de que hubiera dos campeones era porque efectivamente "alguien" había inscrito a Harry con magia oscura para confundir al cáliz y que Alastor Moody había comprobado ese hecho. Ante eso último, ninguno pudo objetar nada más.

Luego de algunos días, sin embargo, una nueva noticia sacudió el gran comedor a la hora del desayuno, Hermione Granger había reducido a cenizas un montón de revistas mientras decía algunas palabras obscenas dirigidas a la persona de Rita Skeeter. Harry y Ron se le acercaron, cautelosamente.

—¿Qué pasa Herms? —Pregunto Harry.

—¿Pasar? ¡Esto pasa! —Hermione le paso un ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja que aún no había quemado.

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

 _«La pena secreta de Harry Potter»:_

 _Tal vez sea diferente. Pero, aun así, es un muchacho que padece todos los sufrimientos típicos de la adolescencia, nos revela Rita Skeeter. Privado de amor desde la trágica pérdida de sus padres, a sus catorce años Harry Potter creía haber encontrado consuelo en Hogwarts en su novia, Hermione Granger, una muchacha hija de muggles. Poco sospechaba que no tardaría en sufrir otro golpe emocional en una vida cuajada de pérdidas._

 _La señorita Granger, una muchacha nada agraciada pero sí muy ambiciosa, parece sentir debilidad por los magos famosos, debilidad que ni siquiera Harry ha podido satisfacer por sí solo. Desde la llegada a Hogwarts de Viktor Krum, el buscador búlgaro y héroe de los últimos Mundiales de Quidditch, la señorita Granger ha jugado con los afectos de ambos muchachos. Krum, que está abiertamente enamorado de la taimada señorita Granger, la ha invitado ya a visitarlo en Bulgaria durante las vacaciones de verano, no sin antes declarar que jamás había sentido lo mismo por ninguna otra chica._

 _Sin embargo, podrían no ser los dudosos encantos naturales de la señorita Granger los que han conquistado el interés de estos pobres chicos._

 _«Es fea con ganas —nos declara una testigo anónima de cuarto curso—, pero es perfectamente capaz de preparar un filtro amoroso, porque es una sabelotodo. Supongo que así lo consigue.»_

 _Como es natural, los filtros amorosos están prohibidos en Hogwarts, y no cabe duda de que Albus Dumbledore estará interesado en investigar estas sospechas. Mientras tanto, las admiradoras de Harry Potter tendremos que conformarnos con esperar que la próxima vez le entregue su corazón a una candidata más digna de él._

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

Ron que estaba leyendo por encima del hombro de Harry, estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Por Merlín Herms! No puedo creer que te importe lo que dice esta "mujer" de ti. ¿Qué más da si te vende como una "mujer fatal"?—.

—Eso no es lo que molesta Ron. Es como se enteró—.

—¿Cómo se enteró de que? —Pregunto Harry.

—De que Viktor me invito a visitarlo en verano, y que se me estaba declarando. Me parece un buen chico, pero ahorita mismo no se ni dónde estoy parada con tu primo. Así que le dije que no estaba interesada en nada más que su amistad y qué pensaría lo de ir a verlo en verano. Pero me lo dijo en secreto, nadie más lo sabía. Así que ¿Cómo se enteró esa "reportera"? Además de que por lo que sé, Dumbledore le tiene prohibida la entrada a Hogwarts desde el artículo anterior. Está haciendo algo ilegal, lo sé, y voy a averiguarlo—.

Ninguno de los chicos discutió con ella, ambos sabían que cuando a su amiga se le metía una idea, nada ni nadie le impediría lograr su objetivo. Así que la dejaron que siguiera reduciendo cuanta revista lograba convocar, y el resto de los alumnos prefirió no meterse con ella. Al igual que los profesores quienes jamás habían visto a la joven alterarse así. Severus tenía otras cosas en que pensar, como el hecho de que habían estado robando ingredientes de su despacho.

Los días que siguieron, un montón de Aulladores llego de forma habitual a Hermione quien solo se limitaba a echarles un hechizo de contención y luego los dejaba estallar, gracias al útil _Muffliato_ que les había enseñado Severus en sus primeros entrenamientos, nadie además de ella, Harry y Ron se enteraron de lo que decían los Aulladores.

Las semanas continuaron y hubo una peculiar atmósfera "romántica", Blaise siguió saliendo con la chica que había ligado en el baile, y prometió presentarles un par de primas a Crabbe y Goyle, quienes se mostraron entusiasmados con la idea, la chica pensaba hacerles una broma y le escribió a unas primas que eran algo "rollizas". La broma le salió mal, ya que las chicas quedaron encantadas con Crabbe y Goyle y aún luego de enviarse fotografías, ambos seguían escribiéndose y haciendo planes de visitarse en el verano.

Ginny seguía saliendo con Cedric y Draco con Pansy, esas dos parejas varias veces salían juntos a Hogsmeade y a pasear por el lago, al parecer Ginny y Pansy se habían hecho buenas "compinches de chismes", Ron siguió saliendo con Padma Patil, Neville salió algunas veces más con Parvati, pero luego lo dejaron y siguieron como amigos, mientras que Theo no prospero con Lavender. Harry salía algunas veces con Cho, pero no sabía si estaban saliendo o no, pero como Cho tampoco estaba interesada en "aterrizar" la relación, Harry y ella estaban simplemente "a gusto" uno con el otro. Hermione, por otro lado, escribía casi a diario a Dudley, y le enviaba dulces y pequeñas cosas que luego le daban sus amigos para él. Al parecer, aun no sabía dónde estaba parada con él.

El tiempo siguió su curso y la noche en que les dirían en que consistiría la última prueba a los campeones, llegó. Aquella noche, a las ocho y media, Harry dejó a Ron y Hermione en la torre de Gryffindor para acudir a la cita. Al cruzar el vestíbulo se encontró con Cedric, que salía de la sala común de Hufflepuff.

—¿Qué crees que será? Fleur no para de hablar de túneles, cree que tendremos que encontrar un tesoro—Le dijo Cedric.

—Eso no estaría mal, siempre podríamos conseguir un escarbato y que él haga todo el trabajo—Contesto Harry.

Ambos chicos rieron y bajaron por la oscura explanada hasta el estadio de quidditch, entraron a través de una abertura en las gradas y salieron al terreno de juego.

—¿Qué han hecho? —Exclamó Cedric indignado, parándose de repente.

El campo de quidditch ya no era llano ni liso, parecía que alguien había levantado por todo él unos muros largos y bajos, que serpenteaban y se entrecruzaban en todos los sentidos.

—¡Son setos! —Dijo Harry, inclinándose para examinar el que tenía más cerca.

—¡Eh, hola! —Los saludó una voz muy alegre.

Ludo Bagman estaba con Krum y Fleur en el centro del terreno de juego. Harry y Cedric se les acercaron franqueando los setos. Fleur sonrió a Harry; su actitud hacia él había cambiado por completo desde que había rescatado a su hermana del lago.

—Bueno, ¿Qué les parece? Están creciendo bien, ¿No? Dentro de un mes Hagrid habrá conseguido que alcancen los seis metros. No se preocupen, ¡en cuanto la prueba finalice su campo de quidditch volverá a estar como siempre! Bien, supongo que ya habrán adivinado en qué consiste la prueba, ¿No? —Preguntó Bagman contento.

Pasó un momento sin que nadie hablara. Luego dijo Krum:

—Un laberrinto—.

—¡Eso es! Un laberinto. La tercera prueba es así de sencilla: la Copa de los tres magos estará en el centro del laberinto. El primero en llegar a ella recibirá la máxima puntuación—Corroboró Bagman

—¿Simplemente tenemos que guecogueg el labeguinto? —Preguntó Fleur.

—Sí, pero habrá obstáculos. Hagrid está preparando unos cuantos animales... y tendrán que romper algunos embrujos... Ese tipo de cosas. Bueno, los campeones que van delante en puntuación saldrán los primeros. Luego entrará el señor Krum... y al final la señorita Delacour. Pero todos tienen posibilidades de ganar: eso dependerá de lo bien que superen los obstáculos. Parece divertido, ¿Verdad? —Dijo Bagman con entusiasmo.

Harry, que conocía de sobra el tipo de animales que Hagrid buscaría para una ocasión como aquélla, pensó que no resultaría precisamente divertido. Sin embargo, como los otros campeones, asintió por cortesía.

—Muy bien. Si no tienen ninguna pregunta, volveremos al castillo. Está empezando a hacer frío... —.

Krum alcanzó a Harry cuando salían del laberinto.

—¿Podrríamos hablarr? —.

—Sí, claro—.

—¿Te imporrta si caminamos juntos? —.

—No—.

—¿Podrríamos irr a un lugarr privado? No quierro que nadie nos oiga—.

—Seguro—.

Caminaron cerca del bosque hasta que llegaron a un paraje tranquilo, a escasa distancia del potrero de los caballos de Beauxbatons, Krum se detuvo bajo los árboles y se volvió hacia Harry.

—Quisierra saberr, si hay algo entrre tú y Herr... mío... ne—Dijo, mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido

Harry, a quien la exagerada reserva de Krum le había hecho creer que hablaría de algo mucho más grave, lo miró asombrado.

—Nada. Somos amigos. No es mi novia y nunca lo ha sido. Todo se lo ha inventado esa Skeeter—Krum seguía mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Herr... mío... ne habla mucho de ti—.

—Sí, porque somos amigos—.

No acababa de creer que estuviera manteniendo aquella conversación con Viktor Krum, el famoso jugador internacional de quidditch. Era como si Krum, con sus dieciocho años, lo considerara a él, a Harry, un igual... un verdadero rival... y se acordó de su primo.

—...Mira, Hermione ahorita está algo, confundida, salió con mi primo el verano pasado y ellos parecían haber empezado algo, pero él está en otra escuela y ella aquí y es difícil eso de solo escribirse—.

—¿Ellos no son parreja? —.

—Digamos que sí, pero uno nunca sabe, quizás no estén juntos mucho tiempo, quizás sí. Tu solo se su amigo y si algo se debe dar, se dará—.

—Erres distinto a como imagine—.

—Sí, bueno. He pasado demasiado tiempo con los adultos, debería volver a comer chocolate y cerveza de mantequilla y sacarme los mocos solo para molestar a las chicas y sentirme un chico de 14 años. ¿Te gustaría una cerveza de mantequilla? Tenemos montones de ellas en la sala común—.

—Si, me gustarría—.

Ambos chicos subieron hasta la torre de Gryffindor y Krum fue recibido por bastantes muestras de cariño por parte de sus fans, además de muchos presentes en forma de cervezas de mantequilla y ranas de chocolate.


	41. La tercera prueba

**40.- La tercera prueba**

* * *

El mes que siguió, Harry y Cedric se dedicaron a practicar cuantos maleficios, encantamientos y demás que conocían, tanto defensivos como ofensivos. Harry le enseño algunos que Severus le había enseñado, mientras Cedric le mostró como potenciar las transformaciones. Remus (instado por Sirius, quien le prometió que si no ayudaba a Harry lo dejaría en el sillón todo el verano) estuvo durante varias reuniones en la sala de los menesteres, Sirius y Severus también ayudaron a pulir sus habilidades de los chicos.

Los amigos de Harry, mientras tanto, se dedicaban a recorrer la biblioteca buscando nuevos hechizos que pudieran serles útiles. En esas búsquedas es que apareció el encantamiento brújula, un útil descubrimiento de Hermione que haría que la varita señalara justo hacia el norte y, por lo tanto, les permitiría comprobar si iban en la dirección correcta hacia el centro del laberinto.

El día de la prueba, el desayuno fue muy bullicioso. Después de eso, las profesoras McGonagall y Sprout fueron por Harry y Cedric para llevarlos aparte.

—¿Qué sucede profesora McGonagall? —Pregunto Harry.

—Los campeones tienen una reunión con sus familias antes de la prueba—.

—¿Trajeron a mis tíos? —.

—Algo así, su tío al parecer tenía mucho trabajo, y su tía tenía un compromiso previo, pero su primo obtuvo un permiso en su escuela para poder verlo—.

Apenas cruzaron las puertas de la sala, una tromba con nombre y apellido arrollo a Harry en un fortísimo abrazo.

—¡Primo! —.

—¡Duds! —.

—Dudley, déjalo respirar y déjame abrazarlo a mí también—.

—¡Sirius! —.

—¡Cachorro! —.

Harry se levantó y junto con Dudley y Sirius buscaron un rincón tranquilo para charlar. Cedric y sus padres estaban junto a la puerta. Viktor Krum se hallaba en un rincón, hablando en veloz búlgaro con su madre, una señora de pelo negro, y con su padre. Había heredado la nariz ganchuda de éste. Al otro lado de la sala, Fleur conversaba con su madre en francés. Gabrielle, la hermana pequeña de Fleur, le daba la mano a su madre. Saludó con un gesto a Harry, y él respondió de igual manera.

—¿Y mi papá? —.

—Prometió alcanzarnos en cuanto pudiera cachorro. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a saludar al calamar gigante? —.

—¿Te refieres a Caribdis? —.

—¿Le pusiste nombre al calamar? —.

—Sí, igual que a Fluffy—.

—¿Quién es Fluffy? —.

—Vamos Sirius, hay muchas cosas que Harry tiene que contarte—Le dijo Dudley a Sirius jalándolo para que avanzará.

Harry se despidió de los demás campeones con la mano y salió a pasear al lago con su padrino y primo, Dudley llevaba el colgante que le diera Severus en el mundial de quidditch, así que supuso que por eso podía ver el castillo. Harry le conto a Sirius como es que bautizo al calamar gigante y que Fluffy era un cerbero propiedad de Hagrid.

—Así que aquí están—.

—¡Papá! —Harry abrazó a Severus.

—Que efusivo, si me ves diario—.

—Sí, pero tenía ganas de abrazarte. Le estaba contando a Sirius sobre Fluffy—.

Severus rodó los ojos, recordando esa época en que Harry quería darle un nombre hasta a los unicornios del bosque prohibido. Harry ignoro esto y siguió contando sus "aventuras" de cuando fue "invitado" del castillo y luego algunas de sus años anteriores. Sirius se debatía entre el orgullo, la preocupación y el horror, sobre todo cuando Harry le contó sobre los Dementores. Caribdis escogió ese momento para sacar uno de sus tentáculos y Harry aprovecho para presentar a su cefalópodo amigo a su primo, quien miraba fascinado al calamar.

Luego del paseo, Harry y su familia, regresaron al comedor para la comida, Dudley estaba extasiado viendo como aparecía la comida y se sirvió un poco de todo, sin dejar de decirle a su primo que esa era la mejor escuela del mundo. Apenas acabaron de comer, y para gran placer de Dudley, Harry los arrastro hacia un campo de quidditch "provisional" que habían armado los gemelos Weasley, ahí se encontraron con el resto de sus amigos y Cedric que acepto jugar con ellos un partido amistoso. Les sentó de maravilla para los nervios, aunque Harry no entendía por qué el padre de Cedric lo veía con recelo.

—Déjalo, ha leído El Profeta, y luego está el asunto de que el profesor Snape sea tu tutor, Sirius tu padrino y luego Dudley, que es un muggle, digamos que mi padre está digiriendo demasiada información entre lo que dicen de ti y quién eres en realidad—.

Le dijo Cedric a Harry, tratando de explicar la actitud de su padre. Harry lo dejó estar, pronto sería hora de la cena y con ello, la prueba. Durante la cena, Ludo Bagman y Cornelius Fudge se habían incorporado a la mesa de los profesores. Bagman parecía muy contento, pero Cornelius Fudge, que estaba sentado junto a Madame Máxime, tenía una mirada severa y no hablaba (al parecer, había leído el artículo de Rita Skeeter). Madame Máxime no levantaba la vista del plato, y a Harry le pareció que tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Hagrid no dejaba de mirarla desde el otro lado de la mesa. Mientras Barty Crouch parecía sumido en un profundo pensamiento y estaba algo distraído.

Hubo más platos de lo habitual, pero Harry, que empezaba a estar realmente nervioso, no comió mucho. Cuando el techo encantado comenzó a pasar del azul a un morado oscuro, Dumbledore, en la mesa de los profesores, se puso en pie y se hizo el silencio.

—Damas y caballeros, dentro de cinco minutos les pediré que vayamos todos hacia el campo de quidditch para presenciar la tercera y última prueba del Torneo de los tres magos. En cuanto a los campeones, les ruego que tengan la bondad de seguir ya al señor Bagman hasta el estadio—.

Harry y Cedric se levantaron, todas las casas aplaudieron y salieron del comedor junto a Fleur y Krum. Dudley alcanzó a darle un rápido abrazo a su primo al tiempo que le deseaba suerte.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras, Harry? ¿Estás tranquilo? —Le preguntó Bagman, mientras bajaban la escalinata de piedra por la que se salía del castillo.

—Estoy bien—Dijo Harry.

Era bastante cierto: a pesar de sus nervios, seguía repasando mentalmente los maleficios y encantamientos que había practicado, también repasaba mentalmente todo lo que había aprendido en el entrenamiento con Severus. Llegaron al campo de quidditch, que estaba totalmente irreconocible. Un seto de seis metros de altura lo bordeaba. Había un hueco justo delante de ellos, era la entrada al enorme laberinto. El camino que había dentro parecía oscuro y terrorífico.

Cinco minutos después empezaron a ocuparse las tribunas. El aire se llenó de voces excitadas y del ruido de pisadas de cientos de alumnos que se dirigían a sus sitios. El cielo era de un azul intenso pero claro, y empezaban a aparecer las primeras estrellas. Hagrid, Remus, Moody, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick llegaron al estadio y se aproximaron a Bagman y los campeones. Llevaban en el sombrero estrellas luminosas, grandes y rojas. Todos menos Hagrid, que las llevaba en la espalda de su chaleco de piel de topo.

—Estaremos haciendo una ronda por la parte exterior del laberinto. Si tienen dificultades y quieren ser rescatados, echen al aire chispas rojas, y uno de nosotros irá a salvarlos, ¿Entendido? —Dijo la profesora McGonagall a los campeones.

Los campeones asintieron con la cabeza.

—Pues entonces... ya pueden irse—Les dijo Bagman con voz alegre a los que iban a hacer la ronda.

Bagman se apuntó a la garganta con la varita, murmuró _"¡Sonorus!"_ , y su voz, amplificada por arte de magia, retumbó en las tribunas:

—...¡Damas y caballeros, va a dar comienzo la tercera y última prueba del Torneo de los tres magos! Permítanme que les recuerde el estado de las puntuaciones: empatados en el primer puesto, con ochenta y cinco puntos cada uno... ¡el señor Cedric Diggory y el señor Harry Potter, ambos del colegio Hogwarts! En segundo lugar, con ochenta puntos, ¡el señor Viktor Krum, del Instituto Durmstrang! Y, en tercer lugar, ¡la señorita Fleur Delacour, de la Academia Beauxbatons! —.

Harry pudo distinguir, en medio de las tribunas, a su familia y amigos saludándolo y deseándole suerte de forma silenciosa, miro a Cedric y supo que tenían que terminar esto de una buena vez.

—No te pongas en peligro, pero si puedes ganar, hazlo—Le dijo Cedric a Harry.

—Lo mismo digo—.

—¡Entonces... cuando sople el silbato, entrarán Harry y Cedric! Tres... dos... uno… —Dijo Bagman.

Dio un fuerte pitido, y Harry y Cedric penetraron rápidamente en el laberinto. Los altísimos setos arrojaban en el camino sombras negras y, ya fuera a causa de su altura y su espesor, o porque estaban encantados, el bramido de la multitud se apagó en cuanto traspasaron la entrada. Harry se sentía casi como si volviera a estar sumergido. Sacó la varita, susurró _"¡Lumos!"_ , y oyó a Cedric que hacía lo mismo detrás de él. Después de unos cincuenta metros, llegaron a una bifurcación. Se miraron el uno al otro.

—Hasta luego—Dijo Harry, y tiró por el de la izquierda, mientras Cedric cogía el de la derecha.

Harry oyó por segunda vez el silbato de Bagman; Krum acababa de entrar en el laberinto. Harry se apresuró. El camino que había escogido parecía completamente desierto. Giró a la derecha y corrió, sosteniendo la varita por encima de la cabeza para tratar de ver lo más lejos posible. Pero seguía sin haber nada a la vista.

Se escuchó por tercera vez, distante, el silbato de Ludo Bagman. Ya estaban todos los campeones dentro del laberinto. Harry miraba atrás a cada rato. Sentía la ya conocida sensación de que alguien lo vigilaba. El laberinto se volvía más oscuro a cada minuto, conforme el cielo se oscurecía. Llegó a una segunda bifurcación.

—...¡ _Orientame_! —Le susurró a su varita, poniéndola horizontalmente sobre la palma de la mano.

La varita giró y señaló hacia la derecha, a pleno seto. Eso era el norte, y sabía que tenía que ir hacia el noroeste para llegar al centro del laberinto. La mejor opción era tomar la calle de la izquierda, y girar a la derecha en cuanto pudiera.

También aquella calle estaba vacía, y cuando encontró un desvío a la derecha y lo cogió, volvió a hallar su camino libre de obstáculos. No sabía por qué, pero aquella ausencia de problemas lo desconcertaba. ¿No tendría que haberse encontrado ya con algo? Parecía que el laberinto le estuviera tendiendo una trampa para que se sintiera seguro y confiado. Luego oyó moverse algo justo tras él. Levantó la varita, lista para el ataque, pero el haz de luz que salía de ella se proyectó solamente en Cedric, que acababa de salir de una calle que había a mano derecha. Cedric parecía muy asustado; llevaba ardiendo una manga de la túnica.

—¡Los escregutos de cola explosiva de Hagrid! ¡Son enormes! ¡Acabo de escapar ahora mismo! —Dijo entre dientes

Movió la cabeza a los lados, y salió de la vista por otro camino. Deseando poner la máxima distancia posible entre él y los escregutos, Harry se alejó a toda prisa. Entonces, al volver una esquina, vio... Un Dementor caminaba hacia él. Avanzaba con sus más de tres metros de altura, el rostro tapado por la capucha, las manos extendidas, putrefactas, llenas de pústulas, palpando a ciegas el camino hacia él. Harry oyó su respiración ruidosa, sintió que su húmeda frialdad empezaba a absorberlo, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer... Intentó pensar en la cosa más feliz que se le ocurriera; se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en la idea de salir del laberinto y celebrarlo con su familia y amigos, levantó la varita y gritó:

 _—¡Expecto Patronum! —._

Un ciervo de plata salió del extremo de su varita y fue galopando hacia el Dementor, que cayó de espaldas, tropezando en el bajo de la túnica... Harry no había visto nunca tropezar a un Dementor.

 _—...¡Tú eres un boggart! ¡Riddikulus!_ —.

Se oyó un golpe, y el mutable ser estalló en una voluta de humo. El ciervo de plata se desvaneció. A Harry le hubiera gustado que se quedara para acompañarlo... Pero siguió, avanzando todo lo rápida y sigilosamente que podía, aguzando los oídos, con la varita en alto.

Izquierda, derecha, de nuevo izquierda... Dos veces se encontró en callejones sin salida. Repitió el encantamiento brújula, y se dio cuenta de que se había desviado demasiado hacia el este. Volvió sobre sus pasos, tomó una calle a la derecha, y vio una extraña neblina dorada que flotaba delante de él.

Harry se acercó con cautela, apuntando con el haz de luz de la varita. Parecía algún tipo de encantamiento. Se preguntó si podría deshacerse de ella.

 _—...¡Reducio!_ —Exclamó.

El encantamiento salió como un disparo y atravesó la niebla, dejándola intacta. Se lo tendría que haber imaginado: la maldición reductora era sólo para objetos sólidos. ¿Qué ocurriría si seguía a través de la niebla? ¿Merecía la pena probar, o sería mejor retroceder? Seguía dudando cuando un grito agudo quebró el silencio.

—...¿Fleur? —Gritó Harry.

Nadie contestó. Miró hacia todos lados. ¿Qué le habría sucedido a ella? El grito parecía proceder de delante. Tomó aire, y se internó corriendo en la niebla encantada. El mundo se puso boca abajo. Harry estaba colgado del suelo, con el pelo levantado, las gafas suspendidas en el aire y a punto de caerse al cielo sin fondo. Se las colocó encima de la nariz, y comprobó, aterrorizado, su situación: era como si tuviera los pies pegados con cola al césped, que se había convertido en techo, y bajo él se extendía el infinito cielo oscuro y estrellado. Pensó que, si trataba de mover un pie, se caería de la tierra.

—...Piensa, piensa... —Se dijo, mientras la sangre le bajaba a la cabeza

Pero ninguno de los encantamientos que había estudiado servía para combatir una repentina inversión del cielo y la tierra. ¿Se atrevería a desplazar un pie? Oía la sangre latiendo en los oídos. Tenía dos opciones: intentar moverse, o lanzar chispas rojas para ser rescatado y descalificado. Cerró los ojos, para no ver el espacio infinito que tenía debajo, y levantó el pie derecho con todas sus fuerzas, separándolo del techo de césped.

De inmediato, el mundo volvió a colocarse. Harry cayó de rodillas a un suelo maravillosamente sólido. La impresión lo dejó momentáneamente sin fuerzas. Volvió a tomar aliento, se levantó y corrió; volvió la vista mientras se alejaba de la niebla dorada, que, a la luz de la luna, centelleaba con inocencia.

Se detuvo en un cruce y miró buscando algún rastro de Fleur. Estaba seguro de que había sido ella la que había gritado. ¿Qué era lo que había encontrado? ¿Estaría bien? No había rastro de chispas rojas: ¿Quería eso decir que había logrado salir del peligro, o que se hallaba en un apuro tan grande que ni siquiera podía utilizar la varita? Harry tomó el camino de la derecha con una sensación de creciente angustia... pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar pensar "una menos".

La Copa tenía que estar cerca, y parecía que Fleur ya no competía. Pasaron otros diez minutos sin más encuentro que el de las calles sin salida. Dos veces torció por la misma calle equivocada. Finalmente dio con una ruta distinta, y comenzó a avanzar por ella, ya no tan aprisa. La varita se balanceaba en su mano haciendo oscilar su sombra en los setos. Luego dobló otra esquina, y se encontró ante un escreguto de cola explosiva.

Cedric tenía razón: era enorme. La última vez que los vio en clase, eran del tamaño de un perro mediano. Este era de unos tres metros de largo, era lo más parecido a un escorpión gigante: tenía el aguijón curvado sobre la espalda, y su grueso caparazón brillaba a la luz de la varita de Harry, con la que le apuntaba.

 _—...¡Desmaius!_ —.

El encantamiento dio en el caparazón del escreguto y rebotó. Harry se agachó justo a tiempo, pero le llegó olor de pelo quemado; el encantamiento le había chamuscado la parte superior del cabello. El escreguto lanzó una ráfaga de fuego por la cola, y se lanzó raudo hacia él.

 _—...¡Impedimenta! ¡IMPEDIMENTA!_ —Gritó Harry.

El embrujo dio de nuevo en el caparazón del escreguto y rebotó. Harry retrocedió algunos pasos tambaleándose antes de caer. El escreguto se hallaba a unos centímetros de él en el momento en que quedó paralizado: había conseguido darle en la parte de abajo, que era carnosa y sin caparazón. Jadeando, Harry se apartó de él y corrió, con todas sus fuerzas, en la dirección opuesta: el embrujo obstaculizador no era permanente, y el escreguto recuperaría de un momento a otro la movilidad de las patas.

Tomó un camino a la izquierda y resultó ser un callejón sin salida; otro a la derecha, y dio en otro. No tuvo más remedio que detenerse y volver a utilizar el encantamiento brújula. Desanduvo lo andado y escogió un camino que parecía ir al noroeste. Llevaba unos minutos caminando a toda prisa por el nuevo camino, cuando oyó algo en la calle que iba paralela a la suya que lo hizo detenerse en seco.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué demonios pretendes hacer? —Gritaba la voz de Cedric

Y a continuación se oyó la voz de Krum:

—¡ _Crucio_! —.

El aire se llenó de repente con los gritos de Cedric. Horrorizado, Harry echó a correr, tratando de encontrar la manera de entrar en la calle de Cedric. Como no vio ningún acceso, intentó utilizar de nuevo la maldición reductora. No resultó muy efectiva, pero consiguió hacer un pequeño agujero en el seto, a través del cual metió la pierna y pataleó contra ramas y zarzas hasta conseguir abrir un boquete. Se metió por él rasgándose la túnica y, al mirar a la derecha, vio a Cedric, que se retorcía y sacudía en el suelo, y a Krum de pie a su lado. Harry salió del agujero y se levantó, apuntando a Krum con la varita justo cuando éste miraba hacia él. Entonces Krum se volvió y echó a correr.

—¡ _Desmaius_! —Gritó Harry.

El encantamiento pegó a Krum en la espalda. Se detuvo en seco, cayó de bruces y se quedó inmóvil, boca abajo, tendido en la hierba. Harry corrió hacia Cedric, que había dejado de retorcerse y jadeaba con las manos en la cara.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó, cogiéndolo del brazo.

—Sí, sí... no puedo creerlo... Venía hacia mí por detrás... Lo oí, me volví y me apuntó con la varita—Dijo Cedric sin aliento

Se levantó. Seguía temblando. Los dos miraron a Krum.

—Me cuesta creerlo... Creía que era un buen tipo—Dijo Cedric, mirando a Krum.

—Lo es. Odia las artes oscuras, me lo dijo hace unos días. Creo que estaba bajo la maldición _Imperius_ —Repuso Harry.

De todos modos, ataron a Krum con un _Incarcerous_ y lanzaron chispas rojas para que alguien fuera por él.

—...Sabes Cedric, creo que lo mejor es que continuemos juntos, hasta ahorita nos ha funcionado mejor—Dijo Harry.

—Creo que sería lo mejor, ¿Oíste antes el grito de Fleur? —Dijo Cedric.

—Sí ¿Crees que Krum la alcanzó también a ella? —Respondió Harry.

—No lo sé—.

Ambos chicos continuaron juntos, mientras Cedric usaba el encantamiento brújula para asegurarse de que caminaban en la dirección correcta, Harry iba atento a cualquier peligro. De vez en cuando llegaba a callejones sin salida, pero la creciente oscuridad era una señal inequívoca de que se iban acercando al centro del laberinto. Entonces, caminando a zancadas por un camino recto y largo, percibieron que algo se movía, y el haz de luz de sus varitas iluminó a una criatura extraordinaria, un espécimen al que sólo habían visto en una ilustración de "El monstruoso libro de los monstruos".

Era una esfinge: tenía el cuerpo de un enorme león, con grandes zarpas y una cola larga, amarillenta, que terminaba en un mechón castaño. La cabeza, sin embargo, era de mujer. Volvió sus grandes ojos almendrados hacia los chicos cuando se acercaron. Harry levantó la varita, dudando. No parecía dispuesta a atacarlos, sino que paseaba de un lado a otro del camino, cerrándoles el paso. Entonces habló con una voz ronca y profunda:

—Están muy cerca de la meta. El camino más rápido es por aquí—.

—Eh... entonces, ¿Nos deja pasar, por favor? —Le preguntó Harry, suponiendo cuál iba a ser la respuesta.

—No a menos que descifren mi enigma. Si aciertan a la primera, los dejaré pasar. Si se equivocan, los atacaré. Si se quedan callados, los dejaré marchar sin hacerles ningún daño—.

Ambos chicos se miraron con un nudo en la garganta. Era a Hermione a quien se le daban bien aquellas cosas, no a él. Sopesó sus probabilidades: si el enigma era demasiado difícil, podían quedarse callados y marcharse incólumes para intentar encontrar otra ruta alternativa hacia la copa.

—Bien ¿Podemos oír el enigma? —Dijo Cedric

La esfinge se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, en el centro mismo del camino, y recitó:

—Si te lo hiciera, te desgarraría con mis zarpas, pero eso sólo ocurrirá si no lo captas. Y no es fácil la respuesta de esta adivinanza, porque está lejana, en tierras de bonanza, donde empieza la región de las montañas de arena y acaba la de los toros, la sangre, el mar y la verbena. Y ahora contesta, tú, que has venido a jugar: ¿A qué animal no te gustaría besar? —.

Harry la miró con tranquilidad, ese acertijo le recordaba a otro que una vez su primo y él leyeron en un libro en la primaria.

—¡La araña! —Soltó Harry antes de que Cedric pensará siquiera una respuesta.

La esfinge pronunció más su sonrisa. Se levantó, extendió sus patas delanteras y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

—¡Gracias! —Le dijeron los chicos al unísono mientras corrían.

Pronto, ambos chicos estuvieron frente a la copa, Cedric iba a tomarla, pero Harry lo detuvo.

—No lo hagas. ¿Sabes porque mis amigos nos estuvieron ayudando? —.

—Para que sobrevivieras a las pruebas—.

—Sí, pero hay algo más, alguien puso mi nombre en el cáliz, ¿Recuerdas? —.

—Entonces, ¿Salimos y que nadie gane? —.

—No será tan fácil, quien intenta matarme no va a parar, aunque hagamos eso. Escucha, tenemos que tomar la copa los dos al mismo tiempo. Pero pase lo que pase, si alguien nos ataca, sigue mis órdenes. ¿De acuerdo? Prometo que estarás bien—.

Cedric miro a Harry un instante, seguía siendo el muchacho amable que le había advertido de la primera prueba, y el chico que ofreció té y galletas y que pernoctaran en su hogar luego de que casi los agarran un montón de mortífagos, pero era la primera vez que veía a Harry Potter, el hijo adoptivo de Severus Snape, el chico que creció en el castillo y que era amigo de criaturas con las que los magos comunes apenas sueñan siquiera poder tocar. Había determinación en su mirada.

Cedric asintió con la cabeza y ambos agarraron la copa. Al instante, sintieron una sacudida en el estómago. Sus pies despegaron del suelo. No podían aflojar la mano que sostenía la Copa de los tres magos; iban hacia delante, en un torbellino de viento y colores, y aterrizaron en medio de lo que parecía un páramo.


	42. Voldemort

**41.- Voldemort**

* * *

Cedric sacudió la cabeza. Se levantó y ayudó a Harry a ponerse en pie, y los dos miraron en torno. Habían abandonado los terrenos de Hogwarts. Era evidente que habían viajado muchos kilómetros, porque ni siquiera se veían las montañas que rodeaban el castillo. Se hallaban en el cementerio oscuro y descuidado de una pequeña iglesia, cuya silueta se podía ver tras un tejo grande que tenían a la derecha. A la izquierda se alzaba una colina. En la ladera de aquella colina se distinguía apenas la silueta de una casa antigua y magnífica. Cedric miró la Copa y luego a Harry.

—¿Te dijo alguien que la Copa fuera un traslador? —Preguntó.

—Nadie ¿Será esto parte de la prueba? —Respondió Harry, mirando el cementerio. El silencio era total y algo inquietante.

—Ni idea ¿No deberíamos sacar la varita? —Dijo Cedric. Parecía nervioso.

—Sí. Asintió Harry, contento de que Cedric se hubiera anticipado a sugerirlo.

Las sacaron. Harry seguía observando a su alrededor. Tenía otra vez la extraña sensación de que los vigilaban. Y era una sensación familiar, peligro.

—Alguien viene—Dijo de pronto.

Escudriñando en la oscuridad, vislumbraron una figura que se acercaba caminando derecho hacia ellos por entre las tumbas. Harry no podía distinguirle la cara; pero, por la forma en que andaba y la postura de los brazos, pensó que llevaba algo en ellos. Llevaba sobre la cabeza una capa con capucha que le ocultaba el rostro. La distancia entre ellos se acortaba a cada paso, permitiéndoles ver que lo que llevaba el encapuchado parecía un bebé... ¿O era simplemente una túnica arrebujada?

Harry bajó un poco la varita y echó una ojeada a Cedric. Éste le devolvió una mirada de desconcierto. Uno y otro volvieron a observar al que se acercaba, que al fin se detuvo junto a una enorme lápida vertical de mármol, a dos metros de ellos. Durante un segundo, Harry, Cedric y el hombre no hicieron otra cosa que mirarse.

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, la cicatriz empezó a dolerle. Fue un dolor más fuerte que ningún otro que hubiera sentido en toda su vida. Al llevarse las manos a la cara la varita se le resbaló de los dedos. Se le doblaron las rodillas. Cayó al suelo y se quedó sin poder ver nada, pensando que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Desde lo lejos, por encima de su cabeza, oyó una voz fría y aguda que decía.

—Mata al otro—.

Entonces escuchó un silbido y una segunda voz, que gritó al aire de la noche estas palabras:

—¡Avada Kedavra! —.

Harry actuó por instinto, con un silencioso _Petrificus Totalus_ sin varita, petrifico a Cedric antes de que el hechizo le diera, oyó que algo pesado caía al suelo a su lado, era el "cuerpo" petrificado de Cedric, Harry podía sentir que su hechizo había dado en el blanco, y para su fortuna, el hombre no se acercó a verificar que Cedric estuviera muerto efectivamente. El hombre entonces volvió su atención a Harry y lo levantó.

El hombre de la capa había posado su bulto de ropa y, con la varita encendida, arrastraba a Harry hacia la lápida de mármol. A la luz de la varita, Harry vio el nombre inscrito en la lápida antes de ser arrojado contra ella:

 _TOM RYDDLE_

El hombre de la capa uso en él un _incarcerous_ , atándolo a la lápida desde el cuello a los tobillos. Harry podía oír el sonido de una respiración rápida y superficial que provenía de dentro de la capucha. Forcejeó, y el hombre lo golpeó. Luego se quitó la capucha y vio al hombre que había visto en sus sueños; Barty Crouch Jr.

El hombre no contesto, se limitó a verificar que Harry estuviera bien atado. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Harry había quedado tan firmemente atado a la lápida que no podía moverse ni un centímetro, el mortífago sacó de la capa una tira larga de tela negra y se la metió a Harry en la boca. Luego, sin decir una palabra, le dio la espalda y se marchó a toda prisa. Harry no podía decir nada, ni podía ver adónde había ido. No podía volver la cabeza para mirar al otro lado de la lápida: sólo podía ver lo que había justo delante de él.

Cedric yacía a unos seis metros de distancia. Un poco más allá, brillando a la luz de las estrellas, estaba la Copa de los tres magos. La varita de Harry se encontraba en el suelo, a sus pies. El bulto de ropa que Harry había pensado que sería un bebé se hallaba cerca de él, junto a la sepultura. Se agitaba de manera inquietante. Harry lo miró, y la cicatriz le volvió a doler... y de pronto comprendió que no quería ver lo que había dentro de aquella ropa... no quería que el bulto se abriera...

Oyó un ruido a sus pies. Bajó la mirada, y vio una serpiente gigante que se deslizaba por la hierba, rodeando la lápida a la que estaba atado. Volvió a oír, cada vez más fuerte, la respiración rápida y dificultosa del mortífago, que sonaba como si estuviera acarreando algo pesado. Entonces entró en el campo de visión de Harry, que lo vio empujando hasta la sepultura algo que parecía un caldero de piedra, aparentemente lleno de agua. Oyó que salpicaba al suelo, y era más grande que ningún caldero que él hubiera utilizado nunca: era una especie de pila de piedra capaz de contener a un hombre adulto sentado.

La cosa que había dentro del bulto de ropa, en el suelo, se agitaba con más persistencia, como si tratara de liberarse. En aquel momento, Barty hacía algo en el fondo del caldero con la varita. De repente brotaron bajo él unas llamas crepitantes. La serpiente se alejó reptando hasta adentrarse en la oscuridad.

El líquido que contenía el caldero parecía calentarse muy rápidamente. La superficie comenzó no sólo a borbotear, sino que también lanzaba chispas abrasadoras, como si estuviera ardiendo. El vapor se espesaba emborronando la silueta de mortífago, que atendía el fuego. El bulto de ropa empezó a agitarse más fuerte, y Harry volvió a oírla voz fría y aguda:

—¡Date prisa! —.

La entera superficie del agua relucía por las chispas. Parecía incrustada de brillantes.

—Ya está listo, amo—.

—Ahora… —Dijo la voz fría.

El hombre abrió el bulto de ropa, que parecía una túnica, revelando lo que había dentro, y Harry soltó un grito que fue ahogado por lo que fuera que el hombre le había metido en la boca. Voldemort, estaba horrendo y viscoso... pero cien veces peor de lo que se pueda decir. Tenía la forma de un niño agachado, pero Harry no había visto nunca nada menos parecido a un niño: no tenía pelo, y la piel era de aspecto escamoso, de un negro rojizo oscuro, como carne viva; los brazos y las piernas eran muy delgados y débiles; y la cara... plana y como de serpiente, con ojos rojos brillantes. El mortífago, lo echo al caldero.

Luego el hombre habló. La voz le salió temblorosa, y parecía aterrorizado. Levantó la varita, cerró los ojos y habló a la noche:

—¡Hueso del padre, otorgado sin saberlo, renovarás a tu hijo! —.

La superficie de la sepultura se resquebrajó a los pies de Harry. Horrorizado, vio que salía de debajo un fino chorro de polvo y caía suavemente en el caldero. La superficie diamantina del agua se agitó y lanzó un chisporroteo; arrojó chispas en todas direcciones, y se volvió de un azul vivido de aspecto ponzoñoso.

En aquel momento, el hombre estaba lloriqueando un poco. Sacó de su túnica una daga plateada, brillante, larga y de hoja delgada. La voz se le quebraba en sollozos.

—...¡Carne... del vasallo... voluntariamente ofrecida... revivirás a tu señor! —.

Extendió su mano derecha, agarró la daga muy fuerte con la mano izquierda, y la levantó. Harry comprendió lo que iba a hacer tan sólo un segundo antes de que ocurriera. Cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo taparse los oídos para evitar oír el grito que perforó la noche y que atravesó a Harry como si él también hubiera sido acuchillado con la daga. Oyó un golpe contra el suelo, oyó los jadeos de angustia, y luego el ruido de una salpicadura que le dio asco, como de algo que caía dentro del caldero. Harry no se atrevía a mirar, pero la poción se había vuelto de un rojo ardiente, y producía una luz que traspasaba los párpados de Harry.

El mortífago sollozaba y gemía de dolor. Hasta que notó en la cara su agitada respiración, Harry no se dio cuenta de que se encontraba justo delante de él.

—...Sa... sangre del enemigo... tomada por la fuerza... resucitarás al que odias—.

Harry no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, tan firmemente estaba atado. Mirando hacia abajo de soslayo, forcejeando inútilmente con las cuerdas que lo sujetaban a la lápida, vio la brillante daga plateada, temblando en la mano que le quedaba. Sintió la punta penetrar en el pliegue del codo del brazo derecho, y la sangre escurriendo por la manga de la rasgada túnica. El hombre, sin dejar de jadear de dolor, se hurgó en el bolsillo en busca de un frasco de cristal y lo colocó bajo el corte que le había hecho a Harry de forma que entrara dentro un hilillo de sangre.

Tambaleándose, llevó la sangre de Harry hasta el caldero y la vertió en su interior. Al instante el líquido adquirió un color blanco cegador. Habiendo concluido el trabajo, el hombre cayó de rodillas al lado del caldero; luego se desplomó de lado y quedó tendido en la hierba, agarrándose el muñón ensangrentado, sollozando y dando gritos ahogados...

El caldero hervía a borbotones, salpicando en todas direcciones chispas de un brillo tan cegador que todo lo demás parecía de una negrura aterciopelada. Luego de un instante que pareció eterno, se extinguieron las chispas que saltaban del caldero. Una enorme cantidad de vapor blanco surgió formando nubes espesas y lo envolvió todo, de forma que no pudo ver ni al hombre ni a Cedric ni ninguna otra cosa aparte del vapor suspendido en el aire.

Pero entonces, a través de la niebla, vio, aterrorizado, que del interior del caldero se levantaba lentamente la oscura silueta de un hombre, alto y delgado como un esqueleto.

—Vísteme—Dijo por entre el vapor la voz fría y aguda.

El mortífago, sollozando y gimiendo, sin dejar de agarrarse el brazo mutilado, alcanzó con dificultad la túnica negra del suelo, se puso en pie, se acercó a su señor y se la colocó por encima con una sola mano. El hombre delgado salió del caldero, mirando a Harry fijamente... y Harry contempló el rostro más blanco que una calavera, con ojos de un rojo amoratado, y la nariz tan aplastada como la de una serpiente, con pequeñas rajas en ella en vez de orificios. Lord Voldemort había recuperado su cuerpo, y mientras lo examinaba el mortífago envolvía el muñón en donde antes estuvo su mano con su túnica.

—Levanta el brazo—Dijo Voldemort con desgana.

—¡Ah, señor... gracias, señor...! —.

Alargó el muñón ensangrentado, pero Voldemort volvió a reírse.

—¡El otro brazo! —.

Voldemort se inclinó hacia él y tiró de su brazo izquierdo. Le retiró la manga por encima del codo, y Harry vio algo en la piel, algo como un tatuaje de color rojo intenso: una calavera con una serpiente que le salía de la boca, la Marca Tenebrosa. Voldemort la examinó cuidadosamente, sin hacer caso del llanto incontrolable de su siervo.

—Ha retornado. Todos se habrán dado cuenta... y ahora veremos... ahora sabremos... —Dijo con voz suave.

Apretó con su largo índice blanco la marca del brazo del mortífago. El dolor del hombre hizo que el hechizo que mantenía atado a Harry se debilitará, lo cual aprovecho Harry para terminar de desatarse, Severus lo había estado entrenando duramente en magia sin varita, así que termino el hechizo sobre Cedric y con la mirada le dijo que se mantuviera quieto, luego lanzo un sencillo hechizo de ilusión sobre él para que creyeran que seguía atado. Voldemort seguía distraído con el mortífago, a quien en ese momento le estaba surgiendo una mano de color plata gracias a Voldemort.

El hombre miraba alelado su nuevo apéndice. Pronto, llegaron varias figuras encapuchadas. Mortífagos. Por entre las tumbas, detrás del tejo, en cada rincón umbrío, se aparecían más y más. Y uno a uno se iban acercando lenta, cautamente, como si apenas pudieran dar crédito a sus ojos. Voldemort permaneció en silencio, aguardando a que llegaran junto a él. Entonces uno de los mortífagos cayó de rodillas, se arrastró hacia Voldemort y le besó el bajo de la negra túnica.

—Señor... señor... —Susurró.

Los mortífagos que estaban tras él hicieron lo mismo. Todos se le fueron acercando de rodillas, y le besaron la túnica antes de retroceder y levantarse para formar un círculo silencioso alrededor, de forma que Harry, Voldemort y el mortífago, que yacía en el suelo sollozando y retorciéndose, quedaron en el centro. Dejaban huecos en el círculo, como si esperaran que apareciera más gente. Voldemort, sin embargo, no parecía aguardar a nadie más. Voldemort empezó un discurso maniático que Harry ignoró mientras se concentraba en armar un plan, tenía que llegar hasta su varita, y luego hasta Cedric y la copa, pero para eso, necesitaba una distracción, entonces vio la tumba de Tom Riddle (supuso que era el padre de Voldemort) y se le ocurrió una idea.

Harry se concentró fuertemente en lo que debía hacer, concentro suficiente magia en sus manos para el siguiente hechizo y debía hacer que Voldemort volteara hacia él antes de lanzarlo.

—Hey, cara de serpiente, siento arruinar tu reunión, pero ya me tengo que ir ¡ _Bombarda Maxima_! —Grito Harry.

Sus manos liberaron la magia que había concentrado en ellas y la tumba de Tom Riddle voló en pedazos apenas más grandes que una mota de polvo, el hechizo de ilusión se eliminó y Harry empezó a correr mientras varias maldiciones buscaban darle, pero todas parecían rebotar en una pared invisible, Cedric por fin se levantó corriendo hacia Harry con la varita en mano, Harry murmuró un _Accio_ hacia su varita y esta cayó en su mano, luego llego hasta donde estaba Cedric y lo tomó fuerte de la mano.

 _—¡Accio!_ —Dijo Harry, apuntando a la Copa de los tres magos con la varita.

La Copa voló por el aire hasta él. Harry la cogió por un asa y alcanzó a oír el grito furioso de Voldemort en el mismo instante en que él sentía la sacudida bajo el ombligo que significaba que el traslador había funcionado: se alejaba de allí a toda velocidad en medio de un torbellino de viento y colores, y Cedric iba a su lado. Regresaban...

* * *

Harry cayó, y el olor del césped le penetró por la nariz. Había cerrado los ojos mientras el traslador lo transportaba, y seguía sin abrirlos. No se movió. Parecía que le hubieran cortado el aire. La cabeza le daba vueltas sin parar, y se sentía como si el suelo en que yacía fuera la cubierta de un barco. Cedric no estaba en mejores condiciones. La cicatriz seguía doliéndole, pero cada vez era menor el dolor. El estrépito lo ensordeció y lo dejó más confundido: había voces por todas partes, pisadas, gritos... Un par de manos lo agarraron con fuerza y lo volvieron boca arriba.

—¡Harry!, ¡Harry! —.

Abrió los ojos. Miraba al cielo estrellado, y Albus Dumbledore se encontraba a su lado, agachado. Los rodeaban las sombras oscuras de una densa multitud de personas que se empujaban en el intento de acercarse más. Harry notó que el suelo, bajo su cabeza, retumbaba con los pasos. Había regresado al borde del laberinto. Podía ver las gradas que se elevaban por encima de él, las formas de la gente que se movía por ellas, y las estrellas en lo alto.

Harry soltó la Copa, y a Cedric cuya mano parecía que estaba sufriendo por su agarre.

—Perdón Cedric—.

—No te preocupes Harry, puedo vivir sin una mano—Dijo el joven bromeando tristemente.

—¿Qué sucedió chicos? —Pregunto Dumbledore.

—Ha retornado abuelo. Voldemort. Recupero su cuerpo. Nosotros... escapamos. Pero por los pelos—Contestó Harry aun jadeando.

—¿Están seguros? —Pregunto nuevamente Dumbledore.

—Si señor, Harry, él... me salvó, el hombre que traía a quien-usted-sabe, él... intento matarme, pero Harry me petrifico antes de que me diera la maldición y eso me salvo, luego no sé qué hizo, pero... lo tenían atado y se liberó, y me despetrificó, recuperó su varita, la copa y... aquí estamos. Pero se lo que vi, era quien-usted-sabe, tal como lo describen—Dijo Cedric atropelladamente.

Pronto, ambos chicos estaban rodeados por los profesores, Moody y algunos alumnos que estaban en las gradas, Madame Pomfrey se acercó a ambos para hacerles algunos diagnósticos.

—Papá, alguien puso mi nombre en el cáliz, no me querían muerto, no en esos momentos, él... tomó mi sangre, para un ritual, así es como recupero su cuerpo—Le dijo Harry a Severus que estaba esperando por el diagnóstico de Pomfrey.

Barty Crouch, el ministro de magia y Ludo Bagman se acercaron a ver qué es lo que estaba pasando ahí, cuando la varita de Harry le dio directo a uno de ellos. Ludo Bagman cayó petrificado mientras el señor Crouch parecía despertar de alguna clase de ensoñación y Fudge miraba a Harry con aprehensión.

—¿Acaso te has vuelto loco muchacho? —Le espero el ministro a Harry.

—Le sugiero se quite de en medio. Señor Moody, arreste al señor Bagman, es un mortífago, él es quien metió mi nombre en el cáliz—Dijo Harry con frialdad.

—¿Cómo sabes que él es un mortífago? —Pregunto Severus.

—Está usando guantes. El señor Bagman no usaba guantes nunca. El mortífago que ayudo a Voldemort, ofreció una mano en el ritual, y Voldemort se la "repuso", era plateada, aun con multijugos, sería difícil de ocultar un apéndice mágico—Contesto Harry sin dejar de apuntar a "Bagman".

Moody acepto la inusual orden y ato con su varita a la inerte figura.

—Creo que debemos llevar a estos jóvenes a la enfermería y luego Severus, deberías ir por una de esas bonitas botellas de veritaserum—.


	43. La rebelión de las serpientes

**42.- La rebelión de las serpientes**

* * *

En el despacho de Dumbledore estaban Severus, Moody, Harry, Barty Crouch Sr, El ministro de magia, Amos Diggory, padre de Cedric y Cedric mismo, además del mortífago que se había disfrazado de Bagman. Severus tenía listo el veritaserum y lo deslizo a través de la garganta de Barty Crouch que ya había recuperado su forma original. Los ojos de Barty Jr. Se volvieron nebulosos un instante y luego su cuerpo se desmadejo.

—Está listo, contestara con la verdad durante una hora—Dijo Severus alejándose del mortífago.

Moody hizo el interrogatorio.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —.

—Bartemius Crouch, Hijo—.

—¿Eres un mortífago? —.

—Sí—.

—¿Voldemort te ordeno raptar a Harry Potter? —.

—Sí—.

—¿Con que objeto? —.

—Mi señor quería recuperar su cuerpo, necesitaba la sangre de Potter—.

—¿Tu pusiste su nombre en el cáliz? —.

—Sí—.

—¿Cómo se enteraron del torneo? —.

—Bertha Jorkins—.

—¿Ella es una espía? —.

—No, está bajo un _Imperius_ —.

—¿Cómo te contacto Voldemort? —.

—Mi señor fue hasta Azkaban buscando un mortífago leal, pero casi todos han enloquecido, luego, se metió en la mente de uno de los guardias que había ayudado a mi padre a sacarme de la prisión con poción multijugos, así supo que yo seguía vivo y que estaba bajo el control de mi padre. Me libero de la maldición imperius el año pasado y puse a mi padre bajo mi control—.

—...Así me entere de algunos rumores y tomando poción multijugos, tome la apariencia de mi padre y averigüe todo con Bertha, luego la puse bajo un imperius y siguió trabajando para nosotros durante el verano. Decidí secuestrar a Ludo Bagman y hacerme pasar por él, nadie sospecharía del bromista y amable exjugador de quidditch—.

—¿Dónde está Bagman? —.

—Esta bajo un hechizo de memoria ilusoria y con una capa invisible en mis aposentos en Hogsmeade—.

—¿Por qué regresaste? —.

—Mi señor me ordeno capturar a Potter mientras aun estuviera débil—.

—¿Pusiste a alguien más bajo la maldición _Imperius_? —.

—Sí—.

—¿A quién? —.

—Viktor Krum—.

—¿Por qué? —.

—Necesitaba a alguien que eliminara los obstáculos para Potter, para que llegara primero a la copa, era el traslador para llevarlo ante mi amo.

—¿Ayudaste durante el torneo a Potter en las otras pruebas? —.

—No, solo en esta, alguien más ya lo estaba ayudando—.

—¿Sabes quién o quiénes eran? —.

—Sus amigos, y el otro chico de Hogwarts, hasta donde yo sé—.

—Señor ministro, ¿Ha escuchado suficiente para permitirme poner a este hombre bajo arresto? —.

Cornelius Fudge estaba lívido ante lo que acababa de oír, pero alcanzo a asentir con la cabeza, dando lugar a Moody a disponer con el mortífago, lo llevaba levitado y atado hacia la chimenea.

—...Dumbledore, regresare con Madame Bones, luego de que hayamos puesto a este infeliz donde pertenece, creo que tenemos que discutir muchas cosas esta noche—.

—Señor Moody—Lo llamó Harry.

—¿Sí? —.

—Gracias por ayudarme en las pruebas—.

—De nada muchacho—.

Cuando desapareció Moody, Severus le pregunto a Harry.

—¿Cómo supiste que era él el de las notas? —Preguntó Severus.

—Cuando le pregunto a Barty Jr. sí sabía quién me había ayudado, Moody no parecía especialmente curioso, además, aunque Barty le dijo que alguien me había ayudado, no tenía por qué seguir indagando, no estaba relacionado a los cargos. Creo, que Moody esperaba que quien había puesto mi nombre en el cáliz se revelará—.

—...Cuando Cedric y yo llegamos a la copa, sentí que nos observaban, y entendí que todo había sido para ese momento. Pero tampoco podía dejar solo a Cedric, no sabía que le podía hacer esa persona, por eso deje que ambos tomáramos la copa. Si no tomaba la copa, podía matarme o matar a Cedric—.

Severus y los demás, estaban en shock luego de oír el razonamiento de Harry, Moody había decidido ayudar a Harry durante las pruebas, porque sabía que había un mago oscuro involucrado, Severus sabía de sus sospechas luego de que Moody pidió conversar con él, pero no esperaba que Harry se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo estaban siguiendo y decidiera "darle lo que esperaba" a su perseguidor, solo para averiguar sus planes.

Luego de lo que pareció un largo rato, pero solo habían sido minutos, la figura de una bruja salió de la chimenea, Madame Bones tenía esa cara que Harry solo había visto en dos personas, Dumbledore cuando mato a Quirrell y su padre cuando combatió contra el mismo Quirrell. Madame Bones no parecía temible a primera vista, pero Harry "sentía" que lo era. Su rostro era pétreo, desde su quijada cuadrada, hasta su corto cabello gris y esa mirada firme, Harry intuía que Madame Bones era un adversario temible, casi tanto como su abuelo y su padre, tenía esa cualidad que poseían todos sus tíos postizos, una fuerza latente a punto de estallar con el combustible adecuado.

Moody regreso apenas unos segundos después de que Madame Bones arribara con las manos llenas de frascos.

—Traje lo necesario Madame Bones, podemos proceder—.

—Gracias Alastor, Dumbledore, señores. Recogeremos sus memorias de esta noche y procederemos a iniciar el caso contra Bartemius Crouch Hijo, y contra Bartemius Crouch Padre, el primero por alianza con el mago oscuro conocido como Lord Voldemort, además del cargo de dos secuestros, usurpación de un cargo público y participación en un ritual oscuro, y el segundo por sustracción de un preso de Azkaban mediante poción multijugos, además del uso de la maldición imperius durante más de una década—.

Barty Crouch Sr estaba pálido y sudaba copiosamente, pero no dijo nada. Moody y Madame Bones los interrogaron y luego de cada interrogatorio, recogían sus memorias con la varita y las guardaban en un frasco etiquetado con su nombre y una serie de símbolos extraños. Luego de eso, Madame Bones y Moody se despidieron y salieron por la chimenea, escoltando a Barty Sr.

Harry le pidió a Severus que esa noche lo dejará dormir en sus aposentos en las mazmorras. Y Cedric le pido a su padre que se quedara en el castillo. A pesar de todo, seguían siendo chicos y necesitaban sentir a su familia cerca. Ninguno de los adultos se negó a sus peticiones.

Luego de un par de días, Viktor y Fleur salieron de la enfermería, al parecer no tendrían secuelas de las maldiciones que les habían dado, el profesor Karkarov había desaparecido (según Severus, había "abandonado el barco como rata"), y Madame Maxime fue llamada a una reunión en el despacho del director, de donde salió compungida pero resuelta.

Luego, Dumbledore llamo a Severus y Harry, antes del banquete de fin de cursos.

—Harry, Severus, siéntense, lo que tenemos que tratar, es algo muy serio—.

—¿Qué sucede abuelo? —.

—Verás Harry, mientras estés en Privet Drive no tendrás ningún problema, he revisado con Sirius la zona de Surrey y gracias a ciertos encantamientos que Sirius hizo el verano pasado, la protección de sangre que existe en ti y tu familia, incluye a toda esa ciudad. Pero hemos visto que el alcance de Voldemort llega muy lejos, así que le he pedido a Alastor que encuentre a uno de sus aurores—.

—Albus, soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de Harry, y el perro y el lobo también—Replico Severus.

—Lo sé, pero esto es diferente, Alastor me ha garantizado que esta persona podrá protegerlos de magia muy oscura, tardara en llegar unos días, pero quiero que me prometan que le darán alojamiento en el verano. Será su guardaespaldas—.

—Si no nos queda remedio—Gruño Severus.

—Bien, supongo que es lo más que podía esperar. Vayamos al banquete mis muchachos, ahora más que nunca, creo que necesitamos algo de comer y unas palabras de aliento—.

Después del banquete, Albus Dumbledore dio un pequeño discurso dirigiéndose tanto a los alumnos, como a los invitados.

—El propósito del Torneo de los tres magos fue el de promover el buen entendimiento entre la comunidad mágica. En vista de lo ocurrido, del retorno de lord Voldemort, tales lazos parecen ahora más importantes que nunca—.

—...Todos nuestros invitados han de saber que serán bienvenidos en cualquier momento en que quieran volver. Les repito a todos que, ante el retorno de lord Voldemort, seremos más fuertes cuanto más unidos estemos, y más débiles cuanto más divididos. La fuerza de lord Voldemort para extender la discordia y la enemistad entre nosotros es muy grande—.

—...Sólo podemos luchar contra ella presentando unos lazos de amistad y mutua confianza igualmente fuertes. Las diferencias de costumbres y lengua no son nada en absoluto si nuestros propósitos son los mismos y nos mostramos abiertos. Estoy convencido (y nunca he tenido tantos deseos de estar equivocado) de que nos esperan tiempos difíciles y oscuros. Y nuestra mejor esperanza es estar unidos ante la adversidad—.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, Hermione se presentó saltando de alegría con un frasco lleno de hojitas y un bicho.

—¡La tengo! —.

—¿A quién? —Pregunto Ron.

—A Rita Skeeter—.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —.

—¡De esto! —.

Hermione puso frente a Ron y Harry el frasco, había un pequeño escarabajo dentro.

—¡No puede ser! —Exclamo Harry al ver con detenimiento el insecto, en sus antenas había unas marcas parecidas a los anteojos que solía usar la reportera.

—Sí puede ser, ella es un animago sin registrar, un escarabajo. Crookshanks la atrapo espiando en mi cama mientras hacía el equipaje, estaba hablando con Ginny sobre algunas cosas y Crookshanks salto sobre el insecto y no lo soltó, entonces observe esas marcas y la atrape en el frasco, tiene un hechizo para hacerlo irrompible—.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con ella? —Dijo Draco que se había acercado luego de ver que sus amigos veían con excesivo interés un frasco y había oído lo último de la conversación.

—Eso aún no lo sé. Hay tantas posibilidades, aunque creo que convertirla en mi esclava personal por un año suena tentador—.

—Vaya, he sido una muy mala influencia para ti Hermione, ¡Estoy tan orgulloso! —Le dijo Draco palmeándole la espalda.

—¿No estás hablando en serio? ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Harry.

—No, no exactamente, creo que la señorita Skeeter encontrara interesante lo que voy a proponerle. Escúcheme bien reporterucha, a partir de aquí, usted no puede escribir nunca más ninguna mentira o iré directito al ministerio y les diré todo, además de los cargos por no haberse registrado como animago, le darán cargos por difamación e invasión a la privacidad—.

—...Dos de esos cargos ameritan el encierro en Azkaban, además de que la fama de haber estado en prisión no le haría bien a su carrera. La otra cosa, es que quizás lleguemos a necesitar de sus servicios y "habilidades" en algún momento y usted no se podrá negar, ¿Me ha entendido? —.

Un ligero batir de antenas fue todo lo que pudo apreciarse en el escarabajo.

—Bien, la liberare en cuanto lleguemos a Londres—.

Luego de eso, Hermione se sentó a comer y Ron, Draco y Harry decidieron que jamás harían molestar a su amiga, jamás. Después del desayuno, todos estaban alistándose ya para partir a la estación de Hogsmeade cuando estalló un nuevo problema, los alumnos de Slytherin se negaban a marcharse de Hogwarts, y ni su jefe de casa los convencía de lo contrario. Pedían hablar con el director. Albus Dumbledore se acercó al grupo de Slytherin que protestaba en el vestíbulo y fue Theo y Pansy quienes se acercaron a decirle al director lo que querían.

—Queremos que nos den santuario aquí en Hogwarts, lo hemos hablado anoche en la sala común, nos negamos a ir a nuestras casas, solo Draco y yo tenemos a donde ir, pero el resto de mis compañeros no. No volveremos con nuestros padres, ahora que ha vuelto el Señor Oscuro. Nos trataran de obligar a tomar la marca—Le dijo Theo a Dumbledore.

—¿Están conscientes de que, si les doy santuario en Hogwarts, están renunciando a sus derechos como herederos de sus familias? —

—Lo estamos señor director, pero no tenemos muchas alternativas—Contestó Pansy.

Los demás alumnos estaban empezando a cuchichear sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero los jefes de sus casas les ordenaron subir a los coches para ir a Hogsmeade. Harry pensó que siempre podría preguntarle a Severus cuando llegaran a casa.

* * *

—Quiero que comprendan la gravedad de lo que sucederá apenas el director autorice el santuario para ustedes. No podrán volver a sus familias, a menos de que ellas les perdonen "su falta". La escuela no podrá proveerles más allá de techo y comida. Podemos obtener un subsidio del ministerio para pagar la escuela, pero los gastos de sus útiles y materiales dependerán de ustedes—Les estaba diciendo Severus a sus serpientes.

—Lo sabemos profesor Snape, pero lo estuvimos hablando, si regresamos a nuestras casas, nuestros padres harán lo mismo que me hizo a mi padre y el padre de Draco a él, intentarán forzar a los demás, y no todos podrán huir de sus casas como nosotros lo hicimos—Dijo Theo mientras el resto de su casa lo apoyaba en silencio.

Severus había convocado a una junta en la sala común de su casa. Sus serpientes le explicaron el porqué de su decisión y aunque estaba de acuerdo en sus motivos, no podía dejar de preocuparse por ellos. Quería que entendieran que lo que pretendían hacer, tenía más implicaciones que solo la escuela y sus "derechos" a las fortunas familiares.

—Supongo que también están conscientes del cisma que van a provocar en la sociedad y ante el ministerio, ¿Verdad? —Les dijo Severus.

—Lo sabemos, pero no podemos volver con nuestras familias. Slytherin siempre ha sido la casa "oscura", nadie hizo nada por nosotros, nunca, estábamos acostumbrados a ser solitarios y ver solo por nosotros. Ser partidarios del Señor Oscuro parecía nuestro único destino—.

—...Pero su protegido cambio eso, cuando nos atacaron las demás casas hace dos años, solo Harry y sus amigos de Gryffindor nos defendieron, luego el resto de su casa, apoyo su decisión—.

—...Nos hicieron participes, nos incluyeron en sus cosas, él se hizo nuestro amigo y nos levantó el estigma de la casa de los magos oscuros. No podemos volver a nuestras vidas en casa sabiendo lo que se espera de nosotros. ¡NO LO HAREMOS! ¡QUEREMOS SER LIBRES DE ELEGIR! —Termino gritando Blaise.

—¡Sí! ¡Bien dicho Blaise! —Grito Crabbe.

—¡Yo quiero seguir con mi novia! ¡Mi padre no debería querer mandarme sobre quien debo amar! —Grito Goyle.

—¡Yo no quiero la marca en mi piel! ¡Me agrada la comadrejita Weasley y no voy a dejar de ser su amiga! —Dijo Pansy.

Más y más voces de descontento se sumaron y Severus estaba sintiendo orgullo por sus serpientes, había esperado años por este momento. Aun así, sabía que el santuario solo actuaría durante un verano, los que ya habían cumplido la mayoría de edad, solo podrían estar en el castillo algunos meses, y los otros, apenas acabará el siguiente curso escolar, tendrían una precaria situación financiera y legal. Tenía que hallar una solución más práctica antes de que acabará el santuario, pero tenía que saber algunas cosas.

—¡Bien! Entiendo lo que quieren decir y me siento orgulloso de que busquen su camino, pero debo preguntarles algunas cosas, para saber cómo puedo ayudarlos—Dijo Severus haciendo que sus alumnos callaran.

—Pregunte profesor—Dijo Draco, quien había permanecido junto a sus compañeros en señal de apoyo

—Bien, de los que son mayores de edad, ¿Quiénes tienen parientes "liberales"?—.

Varios alzaron la mano.

—...Ustedes pidan asilo con ellos y luego envíenme una lechuza con su dirección, para poder contactarlos, envíenla aquí a Hogwarts. Ahora ¿Quiénes de los mayores de edad aún no tienen empleo o dónde vivir? —.

Casi todos los mayores levantaron la mano.

—...Ustedes también participaran del santuario. Sigamos. ¿Quiénes de los que aún no cumplen la mayoría de edad tienen una bóveda particular? —.

La gran mayoría levanto la mano.

—...Eso facilita el pago de sus materiales, bien, ustedes se quedarán en el castillo mientras encontramos una solución permanente sobre su domicilio, y deberán solicitar la emancipación de sus familias, así podrán acceder a sus fondos. Para el resto, puedo suministrarles una cuota semanal y hacerme cargo de sus gastos en lo que pensamos una solución permanente a la situación—.

—...Pero al igual que sus otros compañeros, una vez que sus padres los repudien, estarán emancipados de ellos y de todo lo que implica. Pueden preguntarle a Draco o Theo sobre lo que realmente significa "ser repudiado". Prometo que los ayudaremos a todos—.

Draco y Theo les dirigieron al resto de su casa, miradas de aliento.

—...Bien, regresen a sus habitaciones y se les llamará para comer en un par de horas, iré a hablar con el director, diciendo que aceptan el santuario—.

Severus salió de la sala común de su casa y fue directo al despacho de Dumbledore. No le sorprendió encontrar al director comiendo sus caramelos de limón.

—...Albus, esto es inaudito. Mi casa entera se ha revelado a sus padres—.

—No me parece tan inaudito, más bien me extraña que no sucediera antes. Supongo que tus alumnos tenían la esperanza de no tener que enfrentarse a esta decisión hasta más adelante—.

—¿Por qué no te extraña? —.

—Desde que el joven Malfoy, ahora Black, huyo de su casa, supe que esto pasaría. Harry se había hecho su amigo, su verdadero amigo, lo había incluido en su grupo, un grupo donde no les importa el dinero, la fama o la posición social, donde un muggle le mostraba que no todos ellos son lo que su padre le decía. Y sentó el precedente para el resto. Luego el señor Theo lo siguió este verano pasado, y por lo que sé, ya habías hecho arreglos para alojarlo en lo que encontraban un tutor permanente, ¿Me equivoco? —.

—No, no te equivocas, pensaba decírselo a Harry esta mañana, sabía que a Harry le gustaría la idea. Pero entonces pasó lo de esta... rebelión—.

—Estoy seguro de que encontraremos una solución, aunque deberíamos incluir a Sirius, después de todo, él es el tutor de quien empezó la "revuelta"—.

—No bromees con el perro—.

—Severus, estoy hablando en serio. Además, ya lo llamé, debería estar aquí en cualquier momento—.

Como si hubiera estado esperando eso como señal, Sirius Black entro por la chimenea.

—Quejicus, Albus—.

—Saco de pulgas—.

—¿Qué ideas tienen hasta ahora? —.

—Ninguna Black—.

—Vaya, entonces es una suerte que yo si haya pensado en algo mientras venia para acá—.

—¿Pensaste? Eso sí que es una novedad—.

—Ahora iré a tu casa también a comer como castigo. En fin, cuando fui liberado, revisé todas las propiedades de mi familia. Además de la casa familiar, tenemos algunas mansiones que están abandonadas, pero creo que podríamos habilitar una para ofrecer un domicilio a tus serpientes. Solo hay un problema—.

—¿Cuál Sirius? —Preguntó Albus.

—Su situación legal, es decir, de los alumnos. Una vez emancipados, requieren de un tutor, no hay tantos jefes de familias con sangrepura o mestizos que puedan avalarse como tutores, así que hay otra solución, podemos hacer que la mansión que escojan para alojarlos, sea una especie de "sociedad caritativa" y esa sociedad puede fungir legalmente como tutor de un número indeterminado de niños—.

—...Pero requiere dos magos de linaje antiguo, y para nuestros planes no deben estar "asociados a Voldemort", y además de mí, solo hay otros dos que podrían hacerlo, uno es Harry, pero el aún no es mayor de edad como para tomar el rol de jefe de la casa Potter, y el otro eres tú Quejicus—.

—Pero yo soy Snape, mi apellido no tiene linaje—.

—Pero el de tu madre sí, tu madre era una Prince, y tú eres su único hijo, y el último varón, en cuanto Albus me informo de la situación, busque en los archivos de mi familia, y tu familia aparece dentro de un registro de "potenciales" para casarse. Mi madre evaluaba a todos con los que podíamos "unirnos"—.

—Pensé que estabas con el lobo—.

—No seas idiota, lo que estoy proponiendo es que retomes el apellido Prince. Así puedes ser el jefe de esa casa y podríamos registrar una de mis mansiones como "sociedad caritativa"—.

—Me duele decir esto, pero eso es un plan inteligente—.

—Lo sé, ambos tenemos dinero suficiente para poder ponerlo en marcha y Remus tiene la inteligencia para poder hacer todos los trámites y registrarnos en el ministerio. Pero tienes que hacer tu cambio de estado antes de que "fundemos" nuestra "sociedad"—.

—¿Qué opinas de todo esto Severus? —Pregunto Albus con curiosidad.

—Que supongo que no me matará revivir el apellido Prince—.


	44. El retorno del príncipe mestizo

**43.- El retorno del príncipe mestizo**

* * *

El príncipe mestizo, el sobrenombre que había usado de forma discreta mientras fue un estudiante, era más que solo eso para Severus, era parte de su legado, su madre había sido una bruja de sangre pura, orgullosa de ser parte de su familia, no estaba de acuerdo con la ideología extremista de muchas familias sangre pura, era un simple orgullo de "pertenecer", de formar parte de algo. Un privilegio que tenía un precio muy alto. Su madre se vio forzada a decidir entre "conservar" su familia, o al hombre que amaba. Eligio al hombre. Y si no hubiera sido por lo que paso después en su vida, Severus habría elogiado la decisión de su madre.

Desde que Severus supo que a su madre la habían repudiado por no "acatar" una orden del patriarca de la familia, Severus no quiso tener nada que ver con la familia Prince, incluso cuando, después de la muerte de su madre, su abuelo había intentado contactarlo para "llevarlo" con su familia, Severus se había negado en redondo a "obedecer", aunque su padre había sido un bastardo insensible, borracho y violento, jamás le mintió a Severus sobre su odio hacia él, su padre era sincero en ese aspecto y eso bastaba para Severus, prefería la cruel verdad que las elaboradas mentiras que tejían las familias de largo linaje. De cualquier forma, no tuvo que convivir mucho a solas con el hombre, su padre falleció meses después que su madre. Y Severus se encontró a solas, sin amigos, sin familia y con un profundo rencor hacia sus excompañeros de escuela. Así fue como se integró aún más rápido a la vida de los mortífagos.

Y ahora Severus, siendo el último de la línea de la familia Prince, podía optar por dos caminos, uno, era conservar el apellido de su padre, Snape; y buscar otra forma de asentar un registro para la "sociedad caritativa" que había propuesto Sirius Black, haciendo que el apellido Prince muriera y toda su herencia pasara al control del ministerio. El otro camino, requería que abandonara el apellido Snape, haciendo que se perdiera para siempre (a menos que su padre tuviera por ahí algún otro hijo escondido) y revivir el apellido Prince, con todo lo que eso llevaba, un lugar en el Wizengamot, propiedades, una bóveda tan basta como la de los Potter y el derecho de poder acceder a la biblioteca de los inefables, ya que sus ancestros habían provisto una gran cantidad de libros y artefactos a la colección del departamento de misterios a cambio de que los miembros de la familia Prince, tuvieran libre acceso a la biblioteca (que en realidad era tanto una colección de libros como de diversos artefactos que estaban siendo estudiados).

Fue el acceso a la biblioteca lo que selló el destino de Severus. Eso y un artículo "conmovedor" escrito por Rita Skeeter (a petición de Hermione), donde se informaba a los lectores sobre la pequeña rebelión de los Slytherin, todo el periódico del día siguiente a la revuelta estaba dedicado a los estudiantes que habían dado la espalda a sus "herencias ancestrales", mientras Rita se regodeaba alabando el "valor y temple" de estos nobles estudiantes. La idea de "crear un caos en los medios" había sido una sugerencia de Hermione, ya que, según su idea, así el público vería con mucho mejores ojos la sociedad que pensaban formar Sirius y él. Como se enteraba la chica de esas cosas antes de que ellos dieran siquiera una pista, era un misterio que aún no quería desentrañar (aunque sospechaba que algo tenían que ver los gemelos).

Así que gracias a esa "publicación" y a las ventajas de tomar el título de Lord Prince, Severus Snape estaba ahora en el ministerio, a punto de tomar juramento sobre su rol de "jefe de la noble y ancestral casa Prince", su testigo y "mentor" para presentarlo ante la sociedad como el nuevo jefe de casa. Sirius no tuvo que pasar por eso, ya que el solo renegó de su familia, pero no de su apellido y Draco aún era menor de edad para jurar sobre su rol al igual que Harry. Al parecer, esta ceremonia se hacía solo cuando el nuevo jefe, era un hijo "no reconocido" o un exiliado.

La ceremonia solo consistía en que el testigo y "mentor" del nuevo jefe de casa, presentaría al nuevo "miembro" de la sociedad, jurando ante el Wizengamot en pleno, renunciando a su apellido y tomando el de la familia que representaría. La ceremonia fue breve y al terminar, Albus tenía ese brillo en los ojos que tanto enfadaba a Severus.

—Miembros del Wizengamot, hoy tenemos un nuevo miembro, les presento a Lord Severus Prince, maestro de pociones, jefe de la casa Slytherin y ahora, jefe de la noble y ancestral casa Prince—Dijo Albus, tomando la mano de Severus y llevándolo al frente del Wizengamot.

Un aplauso sencillo acompaño a la declaración del mago y con la varita del mismo, le fue indicado su nuevo lugar, como miembro activo del Wizengamot. Severus tomo asiento y se registró en el acta que estaba al frente del escriba que la casa Prince, tenía un sucesor.

Luego de eso, la sesión de ese día del Wizengamot entro en sesión y Severus pudo ver la verdadera maquinaria detrás de las leyes que regían su mundo, quizás no había sido una mala idea del perro el que Severus tomara el apellido Prince, ahora podía tomar decisiones y contribuir a que otros las tomaran, quizás desde ese pequeño pedazo de poder, podía contribuir a un verdadero cambio, tal como su madre siempre le enseño "Si quieres que las cosas salgan bien, debes hacerlas tú mismo", pensando en su madre, Severus sonrió al escuchar las divagaciones de unos, y las verdaderas propuestas de otros, y por primera vez, Severus pudo decirle a otros, lo que de verdad pensaba sobre algunas leyes retrogradas.

* * *

Sirius Black, había decidió hace tiempo usar un representante para su puesto en el Wizengamot cuando él no pudiera "atender sus obligaciones", y dado que la palabra de un Lord es ley respecto a quien decide usar, Remus Lupin fungía en muchas de las sesiones a nombre de "Lord Black". Aun siendo un hombre lobo registrado, los demás miembros del tribunal no podían "anular" o "vetar" la representación de Lupin a nombre de Black.

Esa había sido una de las más brillantes ideas del animago.

Gracias a que Lupin tenía un estatus de "representante", tenía suficiente autoridad para hacer ciertos tramites también a nombre de Sirius, incluyendo cierta "sociedad caritativa" que pronto sacudiría el mundo mágico. Entre Remus, Sirius, Albus y Severus, ya habían elegido una propiedad de la familia Black, una mansión que estaba rodeada de varios acres de bosque y que tenía una antigua, pero muy efectiva, protección rúnica. Al parecer, algunos antepasados de los Black habían sido Druidas, así que la magia antigua permeaba en toda la propiedad, estaba bastante protegida y la casa estaba en suficiente buen estado para no tardar más de un mes en acondicionar la mansión, contratar algunos elfos y algunos profesores para dar "algunas clases especiales" que Sirius pensó, serían útiles para los recién renegados Slytherin.

Lo más difícil en realidad era crear el portal a Surrey, para limitar la cantidad de mundo muggle que los Slytherin podrían visitar sin peligro, dado que las protecciones de sangre puestas para Harry habían sido extendidas por Sirius gracias a ciertos hechizos "grises" de la familia Black, todo Surrey estaba, bajo la protección de los Black y ahora, de los Prince. Eso quería decir que ningún peligro mágico, fuera Voldemort, un mortífago o una criatura oscura, podría atravesar las barreras que había. Por eso la necesidad de crear el portal, Sirius y Severus podían replicar una barrera similar alrededor de la mansión, pero no podían extenderla hasta las ciudades más cercanas, ya que las protecciones de Harry eran alimentadas por magia mucho más antigua que la de la mansión.

Sirius había dejado a Remus, haciendo sus funciones en el Wizengamot, mientras él se volcaba en varios libros de su biblioteca, buscando algún hechizo o ritual que permitiera un portal estable entre ambas propiedades, si no encontraba nada, esperaba que Albus encontrara algo en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Sirius estaba tan concentrado en su investigación que le espanto momentáneamente un golpe a su puerta.

Fue directo hasta la puerta y se encontró a una persona que no creía que vería en un tiempo.

—Buenas tardes señor Black, quisiera hablar con usted si tiene tiempo—.

* * *

En otra parte de Inglaterra, un joven Cedric Diggory había sido instruido por su padre sobre como presentarse ante sus suegros, no es que llevara mucho tiempo de relación, pero dado que Cedric era un mago de familia de "cierto linaje", tenía que conservar ciertas tradiciones. Así que a instancias de su padre y de una emocionada Ginny, Cedric estaba ese día, vestido con su mejor traje, un regalo para su suegro y unas flores para su pareja. Y esperaba que Ginny Weasley no se hubiera equivocado sobre sus predicciones.

Toco a la puerta y espero lo mejor. Apenas vio la figura de su suegro, hablo claro, pero rápidamente por los nervios.

—Buenas tardes señor Black, quisiera hablar con usted si tiene tiempo—.

—¿Cedric, verdad? —.

—Si señor, ¿Puedo pasar? —.

Sirius observo al joven y noto su nerviosismo, como Remus no estaba, pensó en divertirse un rato con el joven.

—Adelante, ¿Té? —.

—Sí, muy amable, gracias—.

Cedric se sentó en la sala, mientras Sirius preparaba el té. Deslizo una pequeña cucharadita de veritaserum en el té de Cedric, para divertirse un poco con algunas preguntas que serían bastante divertidas en su opinión. Puso unos cuantos bizcochos y galletas en una bandeja y llevó todo el servicio a la sala. Cedric tomo su taza y le dio un buen sorbo para la alegría del animago.

—Tranquilo Cedric, se porque estás aquí, vienes a pedir mi permiso para cortejar a Draco, ¿Cierto? —.

—Así es señor—.

—Aunque no pediste mi permiso para salir con él durante el año pasado—.

—No estábamos saliendo, nos veíamos a veces en las reuniones para ayudar a Harry y un día le dije que me gustaban sus ojos y su lindo trasero—¿Trasero? ¡Oh Merlín! Ginny le había dicho que no bebiera nada que le diera Sirius, ¡Que idiota era!

—Así que piensas que Draco tiene un lindo trasero. Dime ¿Qué más piensas de él? —.

—Que si tuviera ya los 17 estaría dándole duro contra el colchón—¡Oh mierda! ¡Era veritaserum! Cedric estaba calculando cuanto podía haberle puesto a su té su futuro verdugo/suegro.

—¿El colchón? Qué raro, tienes cara de que te gusta en exteriores. No dirás que solo lo has besado ¿Qué más han hecho? —.

—Solo nos hemos masturbado juntos y se la he chupado a veces—¡Maldito veritaserum! Cedric pensaba que Sirius ya debía estar planeando como deshacerse de su cadáver una vez que lo hubiera matado, quizás de forma sádica.

—¿Para ti solamente es eso? ¿Una cara bonita a la cual llevaras a tu cama? —.

—¡Claro que no! —.

—¿No? ¿Entonces que sientes por mi protegido? —.

—¡Lo amo! —.

—Pero te lo quieres llevar a tu cama ¿Cierto? —.

—Cuando él esté listo, no lo voy a presionar, quiero que sea especial para él—.

Cedric no tuvo que decir más, sabía con todo su corazón que amaba al pequeño rubio, y que, si tenía que enfrentar a Sirius y a Remus, lo haría por su pequeño. Sirius le aventó un pequeño frasco a Cedric.

—Es el antídoto para el veritaserum, tómalo y luego podremos continuar esta conversación—.

Cedric obedeció la orden de su suegro.

—Bien, disculpa que te hiciera esto, pero, aunque Draco no es "mi sangre", siento mucho afecto por él, y quiero protegerlo lo más que pueda, además fue muy divertido ver tu cara cuando contestabas mis preguntas—.

—Yo... eso fue malvado—.

—Un poco, pero después de todo, soy un Black, y tu estas queriendo cortejar a un Slytherin, que da la casualidad de que también es hijo de una de mis primas, así que tienes a un Slytherin con dos padres que fueron a Slytherin, necesitaras algo de malicia si quieres sobrevivir—.

—No soy tan "buen chico"—.

—Eso me quedo claro con "cierta respuesta", pero con malicia me refiero a que debes afilar tu astucia y ciertas habilidades de manipulación, Draco intentara manipularte para que hagas lo que él quiera, y tú debes poder manejarlo. Por cierto, los regalos que llevas en tus manos son un buen inicio, las lisonjas y los presentes son una forma de manipulación básica. ¡Y mira! Whiskey muggle añejado de 20 años, has investigado, ¡Que buen chico eres! Investigaste con alguien cercano mis gustos. Y trajiste las flores favoritas de Draco, Narcisos. ¿Sabes? Extraña un poco a su madre—.

—Lo sé—.

—Bueno, dado que eres sincero y de que estas dispuesto a esperar por Draco, no veo problema en permitirte cortejarlo, pero solo tengo una petición para ti, no deben salir de Surrey. Preferiría que Draco y tu tengan sus citas aquí en la ciudad. Ya sabes, cerca de casa.

—Por mi está bien señor Black—.

—Sirius estará bien, deberías venir a cenar mañana en la noche, así podrás hablar también con Remus y Draco estaría presente. Además de que Severus y Harry vienen también a cenar, y Dudley, el primo muggle de Harry, quien da la casualidad de que es un gran amigo de Draco, espero haberme explicado—.

—Perfectamente señor—Cedric entendió que, si quería ser parte de la vida de Draco, primero tenía que ganarse a su familia y sus amigos más cercanos, al menos ya tenía a Sirius de su lado.

—Solo una cosa más Cedric, me caes bien, de verás, pero si llegas a herir a Draco, Voldemort será el último de tus problemas, ¿Entendido? —.

—S-si—Bueno, "casi" tenía a Sirius de su lado.

* * *

Remus había mandado los papeles ya firmados por Severus y Sirius hace una semana, ese día, tenía que recoger en el departamento de registros de sociedades comerciales, la carta que validaba a su sociedad caritativa como válida y con los derechos de representar como un tutor a los jóvenes que estuvieran bajo su cuidado.

El documento ya tenía, el par de firmas del ministro y de la jefa del departamento, una copia del estatuto de secreto, otra hoja con las advertencias de la Oficina Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Artefactos Muggles, ya que la mansión estaría unida a una "comunidad muggle", y la firma de los testigos, Albus Dumbledore y Amelia Bones (quien, durante una de las sesiones, fue informada por Remus, discretamente, sobre la "sociedad" que pensaba hacer Sirius y que Madame Bones considero brillante).

Apenas Severus y Sirius pusieran un nombre para la sociedad en el documento, sería legal. Ahora tenía que llegar a cenar, según Sirius, esa noche habría un invitado más.

* * *

Severus miraba divertido como Cedric estaba entre un "perro sobreprotector" y un "hombre-lobo sobreprotector" mientras Draco estaba sonriendo como si tener a un adolescente 3 años mayor que él como novio fuera cosa de todos los días. Severus se alegraba secretamente de que Harry, a pesar haber salido con Cho Chang, no había mostrado mucho interés en "ciertas partes" de una relación, ambos chicos solo habían salido mientras ambos estaban en Hogwarts y ahora solo se carteaban vía lechuza, al parecer, los padres de la chica eran "algo nómadas" y preferían visitar otras partes del mundo mientras su hija tuviera tiempo. Ahora estaban en Rusia, tomando Borsch.

Cosa diferente era la relación entre su sobrino "por decisión" Dudley y Hermione, aunque según Harry, Hermione había besado a Dudley, este no parecía interesado en ir más allá y su relación estaba claramente en un punto muerto, aun disfrutaban salir juntos, pero al parecer, Hermione quería algo más y Dudley no era el ideal para ella. Además de que Krum había manifestado muchas veces que estaba interesado en ella y que ya que ella no podía visitarlo en Bulgaria (lo cual era en parte verdad, con Voldemort de vuelta, Hermione no quería salir ni a la esquina sin su varita), le estaba dispuesto a visitarla en Inglaterra. Según Hermione, en palabras de Harry, Dudley era un buen chico, pero no tenía ese algo que ella estaba buscando. Eso siempre era señal de que una relación iba a terminar.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, Severus no escuchaba nada de la conversación, hasta que Remus trato de regresarlo a ella.

—Severus ¿Me estabas escuchando? —.

—Disculpa ¿Qué? —.

—Dije que el documento ya está listo, solo tienen que decidir un nombre para su "sociedad" y está hecho, podrían empezar a recibir a los chicos en cuanto esté lista la mansión—.

¡Por fin estaba listo! Ahora solo quedaba elegir un nombre.

—¿Qué les parece Shadow's House? —Dijo Sirius.

—No Sirius, no puede referirse a mi "mascota", debe tener otro nombre—Dijo Harry.

—¿Por qué no solo Sirius & Severus, Hogar para Slytherins? —Propuso Dudley que ya había sido informado durante la cena sobre la "sociedad".

—Muy trillado eso de poner los nombres de los fundadores—Dijo Cedric.

—Quizás no. ¿Qué opinan de "El príncipe negro"? —Dijo Severus.

—¿Te refieres al príncipe negro muggle real o al de las leyendas muggles? —Pregunto Remus.

—Ninguno de los dos, ya que ahora mi apellido es Prince que quiere decir príncipe y el de Sirius es Black, negro, me pareció un juego de palabras adecuado, además de que todo Slytherin siente que pertenece a una "casta" superior, la realeza vamos. Sabemos que no es cierto, pero podría darles a los chicos una sensación de estar en un lugar "para la realeza"—.

—No es mala idea. Bien pensado Quejicus—Dijo Sirius alegremente.

—Harry, recuérdame no hacer más tocino frito por unas dos semanas—Dijo Severus, haciendo reír a Harry.

—¡Hey! ¡No seas malo! Sabes que me encanta el tocino que preparas—Dijo Sirius haciendo que Remus tuviera problemas para no reírse.

—Tu empezaste, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre ese mote? —Siseo Severus.

—¡Pero ahora es de cariño! —Insistió Sirius.

—¿Tus cenas familiares siempre son así amor? —Pregunto Cedric a Draco.

—No, hoy están cansados, deberías verlos durante el desayuno. Duds, pásame el pan—Contestó Draco.

* * *

"El Príncipe Negro, Sociedad de apoyo para los jóvenes magos", fue escrito en la parte superior del documento. Apenas fue puesto el nombre, quedo registrada la sociedad como "legal". Ahora podían proceder con las reparaciones de la mansión, Severus pidió ayuda a Dumbledore para reforzar las protecciones, mientras Remus, Sirius y el profesorado se encargaban de reparar la mansión, Dudley, Draco, Harry, Neville, Hermione, todos los Weasley, incluso Bill, Viktor Krum que había llegado un día antes a visitar a Hermione, y Fleur Delacour que en cuanto Harry le comento lo que estaban haciendo su papá y su padrino, ofreció ir a ayudar, estaban acondicionando los espacios exteriores. Ningún Slytherin, además de Draco, podía salir aun del castillo por el santuario, era una de sus reglas.

Dentro de la propiedad había varios jardines, que Neville rápidamente pidió que le dejaran arreglar, también había un estanque, un riachuelo, un espacio que parecía un enorme agujero y que Harry vio como una potencial alberca techada, varios espacios que podían servir como canchas de algunos deportes, incluyendo quidditch y quizás una "sala de duelo" pero a la intemperie. En poco tiempo, la mansión era completamente habitable, la inauguración estaba prevista para el siete de agosto, una semana después del cumpleaños de Harry.

Harry no quiso fiesta, dedico ese día por entero a dejar lista la mansión junto con sus amigos y su "familia extendida de Hogwarts", en la noche, un sencillo pastel y sándwiches cortesía de la señora Weasley, fueron su "celebración". Aun así, Harry recibió varios regalos sencillos, un libro de pociones tan viejo cono Nicolás Flamel, de parte de los Flamel, y debajo del montoncito de regalos, una sencilla caja que Harry descubriría hasta estar en su casa contenía la última parte del "amuleto".

El sencillo arco fue descubierto por Severus antes de que Harry fuera a dormir, y al igual que las veces anteriores, se unió sin problemas a sus compañeros, lentamente, unas líneas fueron uniendo los arcos y se entrelazaron formando un conocido símbolo por casi todos los magos.

—¿Un nudo perenne? —Dijo Severus con asombro.

—¿No se supone que es un símbolo celta que simboliza poder? —Dijo Harry.

—Así es, pero también simboliza amor, creo que debemos escribirle a Nicolás y decirle que era el amuleto, el tal vez pueda dar algo de luz a este asunto y sobre todo porque están escritas esas palabras. Ahora vamos a dormir, mañana mismo le escribimos—.

Harry se quedó mirando unos minutos más el amuleto, era un nudo perenne, pero la única diferencia de este con respecto a los que él conocía, eran las palabras que estaban grabadas en cada parte del nudo, Storge, Philia, Eros y Ágape.


	45. El regalo de la estrella

**44.- El regalo de la estrella**

* * *

La mansión "El Príncipe Negro" tenía más cosas de las que cualquiera podía imaginar, además de las fuertes protecciones, tenían el permiso "del propio ministro" de permitir a sus "estudiantes refugiados", utilizar magia dentro de la propiedad, dado que la institución también fungiría como "escuela de verano", dándoles cursos sobre varios temas, que aún no habían sido anunciados. De más está decir, que la inauguración de la mansión, fue todo un suceso.

En cuanto la sociedad "El Príncipe Negro" vio la luz de forma oficial, se armó un revuelo en el mundo mágico, ya había habido revuelo desde que se supo sobre la "Rebelión Slytherin", hubo infinidad de aulladores dirigidos a cierto mago adicto a los caramelos de limón, pero él ni se inmuto en leerlos, ni siquiera alcanzaron a llegar a sus manos, con un movimiento de varita casi perezoso, los aulladores se convertían en cenizas. Dumbledore estaba dispuesto a cargar con el escarnio público si eso les daba una oportunidad a los Slytherin y rogaba a todos los magos que Sirius y Severus fueran los que obraran el milagro.

El día de la inauguración de la mansión como "casa de acogida", no era un orfanato, sino un refugio para los jóvenes magos que, gracias a su decisión, estaban sin un rumbo fijo ni un lugar donde quedarse. Ese mismo día, cada alumno que había sido acogido en el santuario proporcionado por Hogwarts, estaba siéndole asignada una habitación, no eran tan grandes como las de sus mansiones, pero poco importo, los Slytherin eran libres por fin.

Otra sorpresa que se les dio a los jóvenes Slytherin es que varios de sus maestros de Hogwarts habían acordado darles un "entrenamiento especial", sobre todo en Estudios Muggles y DCAO, esto fue una sugerencia de Severus, quien no daba por hecho que sus serpientes estuvieran del todo "lejos de la influencia de sus padres", sabia el discurso pro-sangre que muchos de ellos habían escuchado desde su más tierna infancia, no habría tanto problema con los más pequeños, eran los de quince años hacia arriba los que le preocupaban. Severus demostró estar en lo correcto cuando un alumno de quinto se negó a la clase de Estudios Muggles en su nuevo hogar.

 _—No entiendo por qué debemos aprender sobre los muggles, todos los magos saben que son como bestias y si quisiéramos, podríamos controlarlos a todos—Dijo_ el altivo Slytherin.

Severus que insistía en estar presente cada que se pudiera en alguna clase, ese día estaba ahí cuando el joven soltó su más que "mascado" discurso, aprendido seguramente de uno o ambos padres.

—Dígame señor Dominique, ¿Cuántos magos hay en Gran Bretaña? ¿Quizás unos 3000 magos? ¿Unos 10000? —.

—10000—.

—Bien, ahora puede decirme ¿Cuántos muggles hay en Gran Bretaña? —.

—No lo sé, ¿La misma cantidad que de magos? —.

—Su respuesta solo hace más ridícula sus suposiciones, hay alrededor de 45 millones de muggles, por pura lógica, los magos estamos en desventaja—.

—Pero tenemos magia... —.

—Y ellos tienen ciencia, cada cual tiene sus armas. Nosotros tenemos la maldición asesina, que puede matar a una persona en menos de un segundo y sin dejar marcas, suponga que podemos lanzar una maldición asesina, todos los magos de Inglaterra, al mismo tiempo, contra todos los muggles ¿Cuántos muggles perecerán bajo nuestras varitas? —.

—10000—.

—Eso deja poco menos de los 45 millones que aún debemos eliminar, ¿Cierto? Pero déjeme decirle que los muggles, a pesar de no tener la maldición asesina, tienen armas capaces de arrancar la vida de millones en menos de lo que usted dice Quidditch—.

—¿¡No es cierto!? —.

—Puede preguntarle a su profesora, la señorita Burbage, de lo crueles y despiadados que pueden ser los muggles. Si usted cree que Voldemort es malo, espera a oír sobre los horrores de las cámaras de gas en la segunda guerra mundial muggle, del arma que vaporizo a toda una ciudad en Japón, de las matanzas que han hecho entre ellos por siglos... —.

—P-pero entonces ¿Por qué no los eliminamos? —.

—Porque son demasiados, y no todo en ellos es malo, al igual que con los magos. Los muggles tienen sus "señores oscuros" también, y gente que, como muchos de nosotros, buscamos la paz y seguridad para todos. Esos muggles son la razón de que muchos magos estemos de acuerdo con formar relaciones amistosas con ellos—.

—...Pronto lo descubrirán, verán el lado muggle que sus padres no les han enseñado, pero para eso, deben estudiar y aprobar el examen que se les hará, aquel que no lo apruebe, no podrá participar de lo que se ha preparado para ustedes el fin de semana—.

La promesa de una sorpresa hizo a los Slytherin poner atención a sus clases y dado que cuando una serpiente quiere algo, lo logra, todos aprobaron el examen. Ese sábado, Severus mando la orden con un elfo de que los alumnos estuvieran vestidos "como muggles, casuales", y de que llevaran un medallón que debía estar ya en sus burós, se irían a las 10 de la mañana.

A las 9:45 de la mañana, Severus estaba saliendo de la chimenea de la mansión "El Príncipe Negro" y vio que sus serpientes ya estaban vestidos, desayunados y listos para partir.

—...Bien, hace unos días les comenté que conocerían el otro lado de los muggles, todos ustedes saben que Harry Potter tiene un primo muggle, algunos de ustedes debieron verlo durante la última prueba del torneo. Este muggle en particular, conoce sobre nuestro mundo, al igual que sus padres, ellos se han acogido a proteger nuestro secreto como si fueran magos, así que este muggle, se ha hecho amigo de sus compañeros Marcus Flint, Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy—.

—...Además de haber convivido con toda la familia Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom y su propio primo, Harry Potter. No teman preguntarle, es una persona amable y está muy dispuesto a mostrarles lo que el mundo muggle tiene para ofrecerles. Dudley, puedes entrar—.

Un fogonazo en la chimenea fue seguido de la figura de un "ligeramente rollizo" adolescente, que veía a las serpientes con curiosidad.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Dudley Dursley, soy sobrino de Severus Prince y primo de Harry Potter por el lado de mi mamá. Harry y los demás nos están esperando en Privet Drive, nos dividiremos en 5 grupos, cada uno tendrá un "líder" que les mostrara Little Whinging, aunque si quieren pueden explorar todo Surrey, pero no deben alejarse más allá del condado—.

—...Las protecciones que rodean a Harry Potter son a prueba de casi todo, pero no cubren más allá de Surrey. Bien, su líder de grupo los guiara por el pueblo y les mostrara algunos lugares que podrían interesarles, pueden explorar con libertad y hacer las preguntas que quieran—.

—¿Quiénes son los otros líderes? Supongo que tú serás uno de ellos—Pregunto un pequeño Slytherin.

—Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Black y Neville Longbottom, además de esto, habrá magos cuidando a cada grupo, Severus Prince, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Percy Weasley y Alastor Moody—.

—...Ahora, si no hay más preguntas, armaremos los grupos y les daremos dinero muggle para que gasten a su gusto, a las 3 de la tarde, deben estar en el punto marcado en el mapa que está en la bolsa para poder comer, tendrán otras dos horas para explorar y entonces regresaremos aquí para que descansen y tomen el té, luego de eso tendrán el resto del día libre. ¿Nos vamos tío? —.

—Lo hiciste muy bien Dudley, bien, ya lo oyeron, armare los grupos e irán cruzando la chimenea hacia mi casa en Privet Drive, su líder los estará esperando afuera y los llevará hasta el centro del pueblo para que exploren. Si alguno se ve en un problema y no hay un mago cerca que los auxilie, solo deben apretar el traslador y estarán en la sala de mi casa, esperen ahí y un mago de los mencionados ira a buscarlos—.

Severus empezó a armar los grupos y Dudley iba repartiendo las bolsas a cada uno con dinero muggle y el mapa con el punto de reunión. Pronto, todos los Slytherin estaban siendo guiados hacia la parada muggle luego de que fueron recibidos por su "líder" de grupo. Harry estaba muy divertido de la situación, muchos de esos chicos no tenían ni la más remota idea de lo que les esperaba cuando vieran la realidad de los muggles. Ron y Neville guiaban a sus grupos con firmeza, cosa que habían aprendido de ver a Severus impartiendo clases. Draco no tenía problemas en guiar a su grupo, el respeto de su casa ya se lo había ganado desde que se emancipo. Dudley era el más entusiasta y eso parecía irritar un poco a su grupo, hasta que tuvieron su primera prueba de fuego, el autobús.

Para darles más seguridad, Severus y Sirius habían rentado un par de autobuses en vez de usar el autobús común. Aun así, ninguno de los Slytherin excepto Draco y Theo, habían subido nunca a un artilugio de esos. Así que todos subieron de forma aprensiva, hasta que vieron que el "autobús" solo se movía. Pronto estuvieron en el centro del pueblo y vieron a lo que se refería Severus con "el otro lado de los muggles".

Había un lindo parque, un cine, varios comercios que se veían interesantes, el restaurante de hamburguesas, la tienda de magia y muchas cosas que asombraron a los Slytherin, varios pidieron ir al cine, así que todos los grupos entraron a ver una película llamada "Jim Y El Durazno Gigante", la mayoría de los Slytherin se volvieron locos con las palomitas, y apenas podían creer que la película no era obra de la magia. Ahora sí, todos los Slytherin acatarraron con preguntas a sus líderes de grupo. Luego de eso, se dedicaron a recorrer cada negocio que pudieron, se sentaban en el parque a comer las golosinas que habían comprado.

Mas de un transeúnte le preguntaba a los "adultos" que, si se trataba de alguna excursión de una escuela de verano, ya que no era normal ver tantos adolescentes y niños juntos, Severus y los demás magos dijeron que solo era una visita de campo, ya que los alumnos eran de otras nacionalidades y se estaban acoplando a la vida en Inglaterra, eso pareció tranquilizar a los muggles, porque después de que les contestaban eso, se iban.

Pronto llegó la hora de la comida, y la casa de las serpientes se enfrentó a su primera hamburguesa, Draco que ya sabía cómo comerse una, les enseño a su grupo, y aunque muchos hicieron cara de asco al ver como se "desparramaba" un poco, apenas dieron la primera mordida hicieron un ruido de aprobación que hizo que los demás grupos empezaran a comer.

Las dos horas siguientes pasaron rápido y los Slytherin se encontraron con que aún no querían irse, pero lo hicieron y regresaron a Privet Drive para volver a la mansión. Ese día, el té de la tarde estuvo plagado de mucha conversación e impresiones muy positivas sobre lo que el mundo muggle podía ofrecer, así que en cuanto acabó el té, muchos Slytherin se volcaron a sus libros de Estudios Muggles para saber más sobre un mundo que parecía tan fascinante como el suyo. De más está decir, que, a partir de ahí, Charity Burbage no volvió a tener problemas con ningún alumno y varios mandaron sus lechuzas para inscribirse a Estudios Muggles en su siguiente año.

* * *

Hadiya Hoshi buscaba el número 6 de Privet Drive, su amigo y casi tío Alastor Moody la había traído directo de Japón con la misión especial de proteger a Harry Potter y el hombre que había creado un caos en las familias sangrepura, Severus Prince. Decir que estaba emocionada, era poco. Tenía muchas ganas de conocer a ambos, pero por razones distintas a la fama del niño-que-vivió como muchos podrían suponer.

Pronto dio con la casa y se sorprendió de lo "muggle y sencilla" que se veía, eso le agrado más, se trataban de dos magos que pudiendo vivir como reyes, preferían la sencillez. Toco a la puerta y se topó cara a cara con el hombre del momento.

—¿Sí? ¿A quién busca? —La voz profunda y casi de barítono que poseía el afamado pocionista y nuevo Lord desconcentro momentáneamente a Hadiya.

—Y-yo... —.

—¿Se encuentra bien señorita? —La preocupación que imprimió en su voz Severus, fue lo que termino de sacarla de su estupor.

—Disculpe Lord Prince, mi nombre es Hadiya Hoshi, el señor Moody me envió como guardaespaldas de usted y su protegido Harry Potter—.

Severus frunció el ceño un momento y hasta ese momento reparo en la joven, tendría quizás apenas unos 18 años, enfundada en ropa negra, bastante bonita, de piel ligeramente bronceada, algo aceitunada, de ojos verde-azules como aguamarinas, apenas un poco más baja que él, de curvas pronunciadas, pero lo más destacable de la chica, eran su cabello, negro y rojo y muy aleonado, la mayor parte del cabello era de un negro profundo, incluso más que el de Severus, y el rojo, era casi del color de la sangre ya oscurecida, un rojo intenso y oscuro, cada mechón de cabello parecía ir en su propia dirección pero le daba el aspecto de una leona, una muy bella leona. Severus no podía decir que hubiera visto nunca una mujer así; tenía un cierto toque de peligro en su magia, algo oscuro. De cualquier forma, Moody le dijo que sabría quién sería su guardaespaldas con una sencilla contraseña.

—¿Cómo perdió su nariz Moody? —.

—El malnacido de Evan Rosier—.

—Adelante—.

Hadiya paso a la salita más bonita que había visto en ese país, su "tío" Moody era más bien "algo siniestro" a la hora de decorar, pero esta salita tenía ese aire "hogareño" que le gustaba, se veía que Lord Prince era un hombre de "familia".

—Linda casa señor Prince—.

—Gracias ¿Té? —.

—Por favor—.

Severus llevó a la joven hasta la cocina y le preparo un poco de té de menta y le ofreció algo de pastel. Ya que ambos tenían una taza en las manos, Severus empezó su interrogatorio.

—Primero que nada, déjeme decirle que no estoy contento con la disposición de un guardaespaldas, mi hijo y yo hemos sido perfectamente capaces de salir delante de cada situación que el Señor Oscuro nos ha presentado. Si aceptamos es porque el director Dumbledore nos lo ha "pedido"—.

—Entiendo eso señor Prince... —.

—Severus, por favor, prefiero escuchar mi nombre que mi apellido—.

—Bien, entiendo eso Severus, pero ninguna protección está de más, así que supongo que tus "dudas" son más bien referentes a mi habilidad como "protectora", evidentemente debo señalarte mis credenciales—.

—Si es tan amable señorita Hoshi—.

—Hadiya, si yo te llamo Severus, tu llámame Hadiya. En fin, nací en Japón, pero mi padre es inglés y mi madre egipcia. Tengo 25 años. Estudie en Mahoutokoro y termine haciendo una carrera como auror de élite, y espía de los barrios bajos. Moody fue mi mentor durante mi formación como espía, pero conocía a mis padres desde antes de que yo naciera y casi me crió junto con ellos, así que desde niña me "entreno" extraoficialmente—.

—Así que Moody en persona es quien fue su, digamos, tutor—.

—Exactamente, sin embargo, esa no es mi única "credencial", pero para mostrarle la otra credencial, sería mejor hacerlo en un espacio abierto, y de ser posible, mañana, vine de forma muggle y los vuelos internacionales no son lo más cómodo—.

—De acuerdo, te acompañare a la habitación de huéspedes—Severus llevo a la recién llegada hasta la habitación de huéspedes y le mostró el lugar, Hadiya entro y rápidamente se sentó en la cama, comprobando que era cómoda—El desayuno es a las 8, y nos iremos a la mansión "El Príncipe Negro" a las 10, ahí tenemos mucho bosque y zonas protegidas anti-muggles, supongo que serán lo suficientemente abiertas para que demuestres tu potencial—.

—Es probable, que descanses Severus—.

—Igualmente—.

Al día siguiente y luego de haber presentado a la recién llegada con Harry (quien pensó que nunca había visto una chica como ella), los tres desayunaron casi en silencio y luego partieron hacia la mansión. Severus saludo a sus Slytherin que estaban levantando la mesa del desayuno (otra idea que tuvo y a la cual se resistieron un poco), y salió con su nueva guardaespaldas y Harry al patio de entrenamiento.

—...Bien, Hadiya, muéstrame que puedes hacer—.

—De acuerdo, pero pon un hechizo de escudo, el más fuerte que tengas, y aléjense lo más que puedan de mí—.

Severus miro a la joven con incredulidad, pero decidió hacer caso y llevo a Harry lo más lejos de la mujer e invoco un poderoso _Protego_.

—Estamos listos—.

La joven desapareció y en su lugar quedo un león, no, una leona de color negro y rojo, como el cabello de la joven, sus ojos eran del mismo tono aguamarina, pero la bestia frente a ellos emanaba peligro, era una fiera salvaje y muy oscura, una criatura que podría hacer temblar al mismo Voldemort. La bestia rugió y el hechizo escudo se tambaleo, pero resistió la magia invocada por ese rugido. Segundos después, Hadiya estaba de vuelta.

—...¿¡Qué demonios era eso!? ¡Por todos los magos oscuros! ¿Qué eres? —.

—Soy una leónida, bueno, mitad leónida, aunque ustedes seguramente conocen su otro nombre, Sekhmet—.

—La diosa león de Egipto, "la terrible", la diosa de la guerra y la venganza. P-pensé que estaban extintas—.

—¿Qué paso papá? ¿Ella es como el tío Remus, pero en León? —Pregunto Harry intrigado del porque su padre estaba asustado.

—No Harry, ella no depende de la luna ni ningún ciclo, ella puede transformarse a voluntad como las veelas—.

—Ahh sí, creo que mi madre tenía unas amigas veelas por ahí. ¿Sabes? Ya puedes quitar el escudo—.

—¿Qué? Ahh sí—Severus levanto el escudo y dejo que la leónida se acercara a ellos.

—¿Están asustados? —.

—Impresionados, nada más—.

—¿Entonces? ¿Ahora crees que pueda ser su guardaespaldas? —.

Severus pensó un momento en lo que sabía acerca de las "antes" extintas Leónidas, se trataba de mujeres gato-león, cuando estaban felices y enamoradas, se transformaban en una simple leona muy mansa, como una gata muy grande, pero enojadas, furiosas o protegiendo a los que amaban, eran capaces de transformarse en leonas feroces, capaces de matar hasta magos oscuros, porque se alimentaban de magia oscura si querían y podían regresarla hacia quien quisiera hacerles daño. Todo eso, porque ellas podían usar cualquier clase de magia.

—Dile a Moody que acepto tus servicios, pero tú objetivo principal, debe ser proteger a Harry—.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** Hadiya es de origen musulmán y significa regalo, mientras Hoshi es un apellido japonés que significa estrella. Así que su nombre seria "Regalo de la Estrella".

Las Leónidas son una lluvia de estrellas en la realidad, pero ya que no encontré mitos sobre mujeres león más que la diosa egipcia, decidí darle el nombre de leónida a la criatura en que se convierte Hadiya, y aparte de que es una criatura "medio oscura" como Remus, tiene otro secreto que pondré más adelante.

Y sí, esta va a ser la novia de Severus, pero primero lo va a hacer sudar mucho.


	46. Dolores Umbridge

**45.- Dolores Umbridge**

* * *

Hadiya apenas tuvo tiempo de acostumbrarse al cuarto de huéspedes como suyo, cuando tuvieron que moverse hacia Hogwarts, Dumbledore había sido informado de su llegada al día siguiente que fue efectuada "la prueba" en la mansión "El príncipe negro". Por disposición de Dumbledore y secundada por Severus, Ella y él estarían patrullando el tren junto con Flitwick y McGonagall.

Las conversaciones de los alumnos en el tren se centraban en dos temas, uno, la creación de la mansión "El príncipe negro", que, si bien había proveído de refugio a los Slytherin renegados, también había puesto una espada de Damocles en la cabeza de Sirius y Severus, muchos padres habían intentado interponer demandas hacia ambos, pero se toparon con pared gracias a algunos recursos legales producto de las demandas de emancipación de sus hijos.

Ninguno de los padres quiso decir el verdadero motivo de querer de vuelta a sus hijos, ya que en vista de que tenían un tutor que podía protegerlos, no había un motivo "real" por el que debieran permanecer con sus padres, excepto que los padres si los necesitaban, el Lord había vuelto y estaba clamando por sangre nueva para sus mortífagos y no podía disponer ya de los hijos de sus subalternos.

El segundo tema de conversación era precisamente el Lord, Lord Voldemort, el Señor Oscuro, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, quien-tu-sabes, y demás apodos que tuviera en ese momento. Desde que El Profeta había publicado su regreso, no había habido nada más de noticias, ni una desaparición, ni una tortura, ninguna noticia que pudiera parecer ni remotamente relacionada con sus actividades ni las de sus mortífagos, y eso era quizás más preocupante que el tener una muerte diaria.

Mientras tanto, muchos de sus compañeros de Harry, volteaban a ver a su nueva "guardaespaldas" con mal disimulado interés. Varios de sus compañeros incluso habían intentado entablar una conversación con ella, pero tenía una lengua tan afilada como la de su padre, así que se llevaron un palmo de narices.

A Harry le agrado Hadiya en cuanto la conoció, era extraña en una forma agradable, no se parecía a ninguna chica que hubiera conocido antes, pero eso le agrado aún más, no es que sus amigas no fueran agradables, es solo que Hadiya le parecía interesante. Además de Fleur, él nunca había conocido a ninguna persona que fuera "mitad criatura", Remus era un hombre lobo, pero eso no era lo mismo que ser mitad criatura, ya que lo de él era una maldición. Y Sirius era un animago como McGonagall, pero eso no les daba los "poderes" que tenían las criaturas, como era el caso de Fleur con el "encanto veela" y Hadiya con su transformación en esa "leona" que podía devorar magia negra como si fuera una botana.

Harry estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no oyó cuando Hermione le estaba hablando.

—Harry, ¡Harry! —.

—Perdón Herms, ¿Qué decías? —

—Harry, termine con Dudley—.

Una luz se ilumino en su mente, sobre porque su primo había estado algo decaído semanas antes.

—¿Por qué Herms? —.

—La distancia Harry, de verdad que me agrada Dudley, pero estamos mucho tiempo separados y no quiero que por estar esperando a que nos veamos, pierda la oportunidad de conocer a alguien—.

—Eso no tiene sentido y lo sabes Hermione, ¿Es por Krum? —.

—¿Qué? Esto no tiene que ver con Viktor, cuando vino a visitarme, insistió en que al menos nos escribiéramos, y acepte. Pero en ningún momento le di la idea de que "tenga una oportunidad conmigo". Viktor sabe que en estos momentos no quiero saber de relaciones. Me conformo con tener amigos, ya habrá tiempo para tener un novio—.

Harry volteo a ver a Ron, que solo se encogió de hombros y a Draco que en ese momento estaba ocupado en suspirar por no ver a su novio Cedric, aunque este último se encargó de enviarle a Draco una caja llena de sus dulces favoritos y una hoja llena de muchos "te amo" en todo tipo de caligrafía posible que además se movían y lanzaban pequeñas chispas en forma de corazones. Muy Hufflepuff en opinión de Draco, pero el rubor de sus mejillas era la mejor señal de que a Draco le había gustado el obsequio.

Hermione y Ron, quienes habían sido elegidos prefectos ese año, tuvieron que estar dando rondas cada cierto tiempo en el tren, dejado a Harry a solas con un suspirante Draco, afortunadamente, luego de un rato, también llegaron sus demás amigos, Neville, Ginny, Theo, Pansy, Vincent, Greg, Blaise, Dean, los gemelos, incluso Seamus, quienes entraban y luego se iban y volvían a regresar luego de un rato. Horas después, una chica rubia que tenía apariencia de estar "perdida en su propio mundo" de Ravenclaw entro a su cubículo y se sentó junto a Neville saludando a todos como si ya los conociera.

Neville fue quien hizo la presentación.

—Chicos, ella es Luna Lovegood, va en Ravenclaw y es mi amiga, me ha ayudado todo el verano con unas plantas que he estado "cruzando"—.

—Yo te conozco, te he visto dejando papeles por todo el castillo, ¡Eres la chica de las notas de chismes! —Ginny estaba feliz de haber dado con la misteriosa fuente de chismes de Ravenclaw.

—No son chismes, la gente habla mucho cuando cree que nadie la escucha—Dijo Luna tomando una rana de chocolate del montón que tenían Vincent y Greg.

Neville le dijo a Harry en voz baja que a Luna la conocían también como "Lunática Lovegood" porque tenía algunas ideas "un tanto extrañas" así como su tendencia a hablar sobre criaturas que nadie había visto y que su padre tenía un periódico llamado "El Quisquilloso" que publicaba artículos muy descabellados. A Harry la chica le cayó muy bien. Le recordaba un poco a su "guardaespaldas".

El tren empezó a aminorar la marcha y Harry y sus amigos supieron que ya estaban llegado a la estación de Hogsmeade, se pusieron sus uniformes y empezaron a bajar sus baúles para estar listos. Hadiya llego apenas se paró el tren y guió a Harry y sus amigos, mientras Severus iba al frente para organizar a los demás estudiantes. Hagrid empezó a llamar a los de primero además de saludar a Harry y compañía con la mano.

Ron se le quedaba viendo a la "protectora" de Harry con la boca abierta haciendo que Hermione rodara los ojos y Draco seguía en su mundo particular. Pronto llegaron al castillo y en cuanto entraron al comedor, notaron la presencia de unos cuantos aurores, Moody estaba platicando con una chica con el pelo color rosa-chicle. Luego de que Harry se sentara en su mesa, Hadiya fue directo hacia Moody y la chica del pelo rosa.

En la mesa de profesores había alguien nuevo, Harry no recordaba que hubiera alguna asignatura sin profesor, y todos los profesores estaban ahí, así que no sabía que hacia esa "señora" con cara de sapo y su horrible trajecito rosa.

Dumbledore pidió silencio antes de dar su habitual discurso de inicio de curso.

—¡Bienvenidos todos a un nuevo año! Es mi deber decirles a los de primero, que el bosque prohibido esta, como lo dice su nombre, prohibido, así como el señor Filch me pide, que les recuerde que está prohibido hacer magia en los corredores y fuera de clase, así como están prohibidos varios artículos, cuya lista puede ser checada en la puerta de su oficina. Antes de empezar la selección y luego el banquete, debo presentarles a la señorita Dolores Umbridge, quien está aquí como parte de un programa de protección del ministerio, y sin más que comience la selecc... —.

Un carraspeo provenía de la bruja cara-de-sapo e hizo que Dumbledore interrumpiera su discurso.

—¿Sí? ¿Madame Umbridge? —.

—Solo quería hacerle notar que se olvidó de mencionar mi puesto actual en el ministerio director Dumbledore—La voz de Dolores Umbridge era demasiado aguda, aniñada.

—Mil perdones Dolores, su puesto en el ministerio es el de subsecretaria del ministro de magia. Ahora sí, ¡Que comience la selección! —.

La casa Gryffindor gano otros 10 miembros mientras Slytherin esta vez tenía al menos 15 (lo cual era raro, ya que en las pasadas selecciones apenas habían tenid miembros), Ravenclaw gano otros 8 mientras Hufflepuff gano 10 igual que Gryffindor. El resto del banquete transcurrió en relativa calma, al final de los postres, Dumbledore volvió a pedir silencio.

—...Ahora que hemos comido y bebido, quisiera aclararles algunos puntos antes de que vayan a dormir. Como habrán leído en los diarios, Lord Voldemort ha vuelto y a pesar de que este verano, en apariencia, ha estado inactivo, no debemos confiarnos. Es por eso por lo que el ministerio ha dispuesto a varios aurores para que nos ayuden a proteger el castillo. Sin embargo, es nuestro deber como profesores y ustedes como alumnos, poner todo de nuestra parte para que estemos seguros—.

—...No salgan de sus salas comunes luego del toque de queda, obedezcan las instrucciones de sus prefectos los aurores y profesores, eviten las confrontaciones entre ustedes, ayúdense entre ustedes, procuren ir en grupos o al menos en parejas y procuren estar alertas a cualquier situación extraña. Si ustedes sienten que algo no está bien, hagan caso a sus instintos. Hogwarts es más que una escuela, somos una familia, y debemos cuidarnos entre todos. Eso es todo lo que quería decirles. Ahora a dormir ¡Hop, hop! —.

La bruja de pelo rosa se acercó a la mesa de Hufflepuff mientras Moody iba hacia la de Slytherin, un auror de color fue hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw y Hadiya fue "asignada" a la mesa de Gryffindor. Los prefectos (incluyendo a Ron y Hermione, hasta ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta de que Theo y una chica de Slytherin que él no conocía eran los nuevos prefectos) se colocaron al frente de las mesas y les pidieron a los alumnos que los siguieran ordenadamente hasta las salas comunes.

Pronto, cada grupo iba encabezado por un prefecto y un auror, los demás prefectos se encontraban repartidos cada cierto número de alumnos, en cuanto entraron a la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry noto una puerta que no estaba ahí.

—El profesor Dumbledore dispuso que los aurores tuvieran su propia habitación en las casas, para que los alumnos tuvieran cerca ayuda—Dijo Hermione en voz baja a Harry mientras Ron estaba explicando lo mismo al resto de sus compañeros.

Los compañeros varones de Harry estaban alisando sus ropas mientras veían a Hadiya, era evidente que la encontraban muy atractiva, Harry se preguntaba qué es lo que harían si se enteraban de la "otra Hadiya" que habitaba dentro de ella, seguro que muchos aun así la intentarían invitar a tomar algo. Pero muchos le huirían, de eso estaba seguro. Por eso es por lo que Hadiya le pidió que no revelase nada sobre sus "habilidades especiales", o como dijo ella "lo que no conoce el enemigo de ti es tu ventaja".

—Gracias por el cálido recibimiento, respondiendo a algunas de sus preguntas, no, no estudie en Hogwarts sino en Mahoutokoro, ahí empezamos la instrucción antes de los 11, y no sé si mi casa es similar a Gryffindor, Suzaku está representada por un ave fénix. Sobre mi profesión, soy auror y he venido aquí a Inglaterra por un favor a mi mentor y amigo Alastor Moody y seré su protectora durante este curso. Cualquier pregunta o si necesitan algo, podrán localizarme en esa puerta que está detrás de ustedes, al parecer esa será mi habitación—.

Luego de algunos minutos, por fin todos se desbandaron y Harry pudo subir a los dormitorios donde se quedó dormido sin más, apenas toco su cama. Mientras, en su cuarto, Hadiya se preguntaba que estaba haciendo en Hogwarts la subsecretaria del ministro. Moody le había advertido que esa mujer siempre metía sus narices donde no la llamaban y que era raro que el ministro la haya enviado a Hogwarts, ya que había otras personas que estaban más capacitadas, entre ellas varios aurores.

Hadiya se prometió a sí misma, no bajar la guardia con esa mujer, podía oler la maldad que tenía dentro, aunque por fuera estuviera vestida de rosa.

* * *

Harry despertó vestido y antes que todos, así que se bañó y cambio la ropa, alistándose para el desayuno. Cuando bajo a la sala común, Hadiya ya estaba sentada ahí, esperándolo.

—Buenos días Harry—.

—Buenos días Hadiya, ¿Desayunamos? —.

—Aún no, debemos esperar al resto de tus compañeros para bajar al desayuno, te juro que solo será así para el desayuno, para la comida y la cena, las ordenes son dejar que ustedes lleguen solos al comedor, y solo debo volver a escoltarlos al final de la cena—.

—Uhmm, de acuerdo. ¿Qué hacemos mientras despiertan? —.

—¿Qué te parece si nos dividimos esta rana de chocolate que le robe a tu padre ayer en el tren y jugamos una partida de ajedrez? —.

—De acuerdo—.

Cuando los demás despertaron y bajaron a la sala común, Hadiya ya había acorralado al rey de Harry y estaba a un movimiento de darle Jaque Mate.

—¡Jaque Mate Harry! —Grito Hadiya con júbilo frente a un contrariado Harry.

—¡3 de 5! —.

—Pero si ya te gané 3 veces—.

—¡Demonios! —.

—¡Jajaja! No te enojes Harry, eres un fiero contrincante, pero nadie me gana en ajedrez, incluso Alastor solo me ha casi ganado un par de ocasiones—.

Ron se hinco ante Hadiya.

—Por favor mi lady ¡Permítame una partida con usted! —.

—Luego de la cena, con gusto, ¿Ron? ¿Verdad? —.

—Sí, así es—.

—Bueno, Harry, es suficiente por ahora, ¿Qué te parece si desayunamos? Ya bajo el resto de tu casa—.

Salieron todos hacia el comedor y en la entrada estaba esperándolos Severus.

—Hadiya, Harry, buenos días—.

—Buenos días profesor—Harry procuraba llamar a Severus, profesor; cuando estaban los demás alumnos.

—Buenos días Severus. ¿Desayunamos? —.

—Supongo que ha eso venimos todos—Hadiya, a pesar del sarcasmo, no se ofendió.

—Supongo—Y tomando a Severus del brazo lo arrastro hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando la aurora sentó a Severus a su lado y empezó a sugerirle platos que podía comer, sin darle tiempo a Severus de hablar. Luego, mientras todos los Gryffindor se sentaban a desayunar, Hadiya ya había puesto comida en el plato de Severus y seguía hablándole sin permitir que él la interrumpiera.

Moody estaba riéndose bajito viendo la situación de Snape, mientras Dumbledore estaba asombrado de que su profesor favorito, no hubiera reducido a cenizas a la chica. Harry apenas podía contener la risa por lo ridículo de la situación.

Por fin, Severus pudo hablar.

—Señorita, aunque usted no esté familiarizada con nuestras costumbres, no es común que un profesor se siente en la mesa de los estudiantes, su caso es solo una particularidad para protección de los mismos—.

—¿En serio? ¿No me había dado cuenta? —Dijo Hadiya con un muy marcado sarcasmo.

Severus enarco una ceja ante la insolencia de la muchacha.

—Asumo que, por el tono empleado, usted ha hecho todo esto solo con el fin de molestarme ¿Cierto? —.

—¡Usted debe ser adivino! —Dijo Hadiya al tiempo que mordía un poco de fruta.

—Bien, si ese era todo el fin de esto, me retiro—Severus hizo el amago de levantarse y Hadiya le jalo la túnica, sentándolo bruscamente. Los Gryffindor jadearon del asombro, y Severus gruño peligrosamente—¿Cómo osas hacer eso? ¿Estas loca? —.

—No, solo no veo él porque debas irte a sentar allá, si ya estabas sentado aquí—.

—Tú me arrastraste aquí—.

—Pudiste negarte—.

—No si estrangulas mi brazo—.

—Yo solo sugerí que te sentarás aquí—.

—No es cierto, me sentaste a la fuerza—.

—¡Oh sí! Porque una frágil doncella puede sentar a un hombre como tú solo con su fuerza física—.

Severus no pudo pensar una respuesta y solo alcanzo a gruñir antes de retirarse a la mesa de profesores, ante la atónita mirada de los Gryffindor y Harry noto que Hadiya le guiñaba un ojo. ¡Merlín! Eso había sido divertido, su padre jamás perdía la compostura y esta chica ya lo había puesto en aprietos el primer día de clases.

Lo que no fue divertido, fue que Cho Chang, atravesó el comedor para sentarse brevemente junto a Harry y decirle que habían terminado, que apreciaba el tiempo juntos y esperaba pudieran seguir siendo amigos, y sin más se fue. Eso no le preocupo a Harry, sino el hecho de que el ignoraba que estuvieran saliendo y que Cho considerara que esas pocas salidas, que, dicho sea de paso, no habían tenido a solas, pudieran ser consideradas como una relación.

Es resto del día no fue tan movido como el desayuno, y Harry pasó sus clases con tranquilidad. Después de la cena, Ron acaparo la atención de Hadiya y jugaron varias rondas de ajedrez donde el pelirrojo siempre perdía, para su disgusto de Ron y el asombro de los demás. Nadie además de Severus le había ganado a Ron, nunca.

* * *

Dolores Umbridge estaba dando una ronda por el castillo al caer la noche. Parte de sus funciones era vigilar que los aurores designados para cada casa, permanecieran en las salas comunes, mientras otros haciendo rondas por el castillo al igual que los profesores y los prefectos.

Una vez cumplidas sus funciones, Dolores entro a la biblioteca y se dirigió a la sección prohibida, buscaba un libro en particular que le permitiría obtener cierta información que su jefe quería, pero no podía pedírsela directamente a Albus Dumbledore, y el anciano mago era experto en reconocer el veritaserum y tenía una fuerte barrera oclumántica.

En algún momento pensó que quizás el profesor de pociones podría serle útil, si lo sabía manejar, pero después del despliegue de la aurora extranjera, supo que eso era imposible. Sus lealtades estaban hacia el chiquillo y la escuela.

Ni pensar en usar al hombre lobo, este estaba ligado al chiquillo y a sus amigos Slytherin. Así que tendría que buscar otra forma de obtener la información que quería. Solo esperaba no tardar mucho, así podría decir que el trabajo era "demasiado agobiante" para ella y pondrían a otro en su lugar, y si no fuera por la información que su jefe necesitaba casi desesperadamente, ella ni siquiera habría considerado tomar el trabajo.

* * *

 ** _Nota al margen_** : la información sobre la casa de Suzaku, la tome de la página de Harry Potter en Amino, ya que no hay información oficial sobre si Mahoutokoro está o no dividido en casas y cuales son estas.


	47. Primeros pasos

**46.- Primeros pasos**

* * *

Hadiya sintió el cambio en la magia, fue apenas un sutil cambio en el aire, apenas como el aleteo de una mariposa. Hogwarts tenía cierta presencia mágica que tenía un dejo gris, eso quería decir que a pesar de ser una escuela dedicada a "la luz", no dejaba de tener magia oscura en menor grado. Lo cual era muy normal en la experiencia de Hadiya, nadie podía ser completamente luz u oscuridad, todos eran matices de grises, algunos más grises que otros, pero en general, muy pocos estaban tan cerca de los extremos.

Pero el cambio en la magia del castillo fue tan imperceptible que fue sospechoso. Hadiya sabia mejor que nadie que no había que descartar las pequeñas cosas, en todos los casos que ya había resuelto en Japón y otros países, habían sido pequeños detalles, ligeros cambios, los que habían llevado a la resolución de los casos. Por eso ponía tanta atención a esos "pequeños detalles".

Sin embargo, dado que apenas había sido un "aleteo" de magia, no podía localizar ni la fuente ni los cambios que podía producir. Así que lo más que podía hacer Hadiya, era estar alerta y proteger a los Gryffindor que le habían asignado.

Mientras Hadiya pensaba esto, Severus Prince intentaba compaginar sus actividades como profesor de pociones y la clase extracurricular de defensa, sus actividades como "maestro" de pociones (y las investigaciones que debía llevar a cabo), sus actividades como padre de Harry y sus actividades de investigación que hacía junto con Dumbledore, Sirius y varios miembros de la Orden.

Estas actividades de la Orden tenían que ver con el fin de Voldemort. Dumbledore ya había logrado varios avances, y estaban cerca de encontrar parte de los artefactos que buscaban, de eso dependía la derrota de Voldemort. Por otra parte, Nicolás y Perenelle Flamel buscaban alguna solución a un problema particular que tenía que ver con Harry y tanto Severus, como Sirius y Dumbledore, oraban a todos los magos por que tuvieran éxito.

Harry, ignorante de todo esto, tenía uno de los años escolares más tranquilos que hubiera tenido hasta ahora, lo único malo era la presencia de Dolores Umbridge dando "rondas" por la escuela. Parecía que lo estuviera siguiendo, o quizás era su imaginación, pero Harry había aprendido a confiar en sus corazonadas, y tenía la corazonada de que debía evitarla.

Quitando eso, la vida era relativamente tranquila, seguía escribiéndole a su primo, estaba bastante bien con sus clases, Cho volvía a ser su amiga (aunque no sabía siquiera que hubiera estado en una relación con ella) y pronto sería la primera visita a Hogsmeade.

La mancha en su felicidad se llamaba Voldemort. Aunque ya no había habido intentos de asesinarlo, si había noticias a diario, ataques, desapariciones, incluso robos a tiendas tanto en el callejón Diagon como el Knockturn. Sin embargo, los alumnos de Hogwarts no leían El Profeta, sino El Quisquilloso.

El Profeta, desde que Voldemort había regresado, se había limitado a "dar la noticia" del regreso del Señor Oscuro, pero hasta ahí, las demás actividades de sus seguidores y el mismo, quedaban relegadas a pequeñas notas, donde apenas relataban la verdad. Mientras El Quisquilloso, el periódico del padre de Luna Lovegood, a pesar de que la mayoría de sus artículos eran "poco convencionales", las notas sobre las actividades de Voldemort y sus mortífagos si eran fidedignos.

Como se enteraban Luna y su padre de esas actividades, era un misterio para Harry, pero fuera el medio que usaran, era efectivo. Moody fue de los primeros aurores en pedirle al padre de Luna que les informara de cualquier posible pista sobre Voldemort y los mortífagos, lo que había hecho que pudieran llegar a tiempo en los ataques y minimizar los daños.

Pero no era suficiente.

Esa era la razón de que Harry dedicara parte de su tiempo libre a investigar en la biblioteca sobre el peculiar "amuleto" que había obtenido de quien sabe qué mago. El amuleto era un nudo perenne de un metal que no podía identificar, cada parte del nudo parecía "dedicado" a una palabra en particular, Storge, Philia, Eros y Ágape. El libro que le había dado su padre solo había esclarecido que cada palabra se refería a un tipo de "amor" según los griegos. Pero nada más. Porque la leyenda se refería a un amuleto perdido en el tiempo, que se había fragmentado y que contenía todo el peso del sentimiento.

Y el amuleto era tan pequeño y ligero como cualquier joya. No tenía un peso "insoportable de llevar" como decía la leyenda del libro, y esa leyenda le recordaba otra, la de los tres hermanos, parecía que al mundo mágico le encantaba eso de las reliquias.

Fuera del inusual comportamiento de los "amuletos" por separado, no había nada realmente remarcable en el dije celta/griego que Harry exhibía ahora colgado de su "serpiente de peluche/pulsera de serpiente". Y ese era otro asunto, el comportamiento de su "pulsera". Hasta ahora tenía en su "interior" dos tipos de gemas, un rubí y una esmeralda, justo las que había en los marcadores de las casas.

Si su teoría era correcta, debía tener cuatro gemas para "completar" de alguna forma su pulsera, un rubí de Gryffindor, una esmeralda de Slytherin, un zafiro de Ravenclaw y un diamante de Hufflepuff. Pero parecía que debían ser encontradas de forma "inusual", la primera gema provenía de la piedra filosofal destruida, pero seguía siendo un simple rubí, la esmeralda provenía de la cabeza de un basilisco.

Y ahí radicaba el quid, cada gema tenía un origen relacionado a las características de la casa que representaban, el rubí fui obtenido al destruir una piedra capaz de ofrecer vida eterna, requería mucho valor destruir algo así. Y la esmeralda provenía de un basilisco, el cual fue eliminado con astucia. La teoría de Harry consistía en que cada gema debía tener un origen relacionado a su casa y, por ende, solo podía ser hallada la gema correcta en el momento en que esta lo encontrará a él y no al revés.

Pero ignoraba que pasaría cuando la pulsera estuviera "completa". E ignoraba que era exactamente su pulsera. Era un peluche, eso era seguro, ¿Pero qué clase de peluche absorbe gemas?

Harry decidió que quizás era hora de pedir ayuda a sus amigos, juntos habían superado muchos problemas y, además, muchas cabezas piensan más que una.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Sirius Black encontró uno de los artefactos que buscaban. Bill Weasley había dado con la pista de otro y Dumbledore recordó donde podía haber otro.

* * *

Severus y todos los miembros de la orden del Fénix fueron convocados a una junta extraordinaria, normalmente hacían una cada dos semanas para verificar progresos, cuando Albus mandaba una reunión extra es porque era un tema de urgencia.

La casa que era el cuartel de la Orden era una propiedad que Sirius Black odiaba con toda su alma, la casa de su familia en Grimmauld Place.

Cuando fue exonerado de todos los cargos y restituidos todos sus títulos y propiedades, Sirius lego la propiedad a Dumbledore para que pudiera ser usada como cuartel de la Orden, así que durante el año escolar se había dedicado a dejarla "habitable", y así fue como hallo uno de los artefactos que buscaba Albus.

Albus les había dicho que estos artefactos tenían cierta "firma" mágica, les enseño como detectarlos y el objeto que halló en su "el cuartel" ciertamente tenía las características que había dicho Albus, pero ¿Cómo llego ahí? Remus propuso preguntarle a Kreacher. Y luego de varios minutos de reticencia por parte del elfo, Sirius le ordeno que le dijera la verdad. Y así fue como Sirius supo del destino que había tenido su hermano menor. Lo cual solo confirmaba que el medallón que encontró en la madriguera de Kreacher (buscando hacerle una broma al elfo) era un horrocrux.

Bill Weasley tuvo la fortuna de estar trabajando para Gringotts en ese momento. Cada cierto tiempo, los duendes hacían recuento de los activos de las bóvedas, el banco era el segundo lugar más seguro de toda Inglaterra, pero, aun así, había artefactos que tenían "fecha de caducidad", sobre todo los artefactos con maldiciones o ligados a líneas de sangre.

Los duendes llamaron a su rompedor de maldiciones estrella, Bill; para que revisara una cámara en particular, ya que habían sentido una magia desconocida, desconocida y muy oscura. Así, Bill se encontró cara a cara con uno de los artefactos que había descrito Dumbledore, una copa, una sencilla copa dorada que tenía dos asas y un tejón grabado.

Bill pudo sentir también la "maldición" subyacente pero no represento un esfuerzo romperla, sin embargo, tuvo que ponerse guantes de piel de dragón para poder tomar la copa. Los duendes sellaron la bóveda, apenas Bill tuvo la copa.

La bóveda de los Lestrange fue incendiada "por accidente" ese mismo día. Los duendes habían decidido que, si esos "clientes" en particular preguntaban por su bóveda, siempre podían decir que habían instalado un filtro de seguridad más y que el fuego maldito invocado para destruir al "ladrón" que intento "ingresar" a la bóveda había quedado reducido a nada, pero desgraciadamente eso también destruyo todo lo de la bóveda.

Por su parte Dumbledore recordó un evento del pasado donde un muy enojado Sorvolo Gaunt, el abuelo de Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort, había presumido un particular anillo. Y siendo Tom una persona tan interesada en su linaje familiar ligado a Salazar Slytherin, Dumbledore pensó que sería una buena idea revisar la casa de la familia Gaunt.

Fue una buena idea.

En cuanto llegó a la casa, pudo sentir el cambio de magia, la propiedad estaba rodeada de magia muy oscura, y eso era señal de que había algo muy oscuro siendo protegido. Después de casi una hora, Dumbledore logro romper las barreras y superar las maldiciones de la casa y encontró el anillo.

Si no fuera porque recordaba lo que la obsesión por las reliquias de los tres hermanos había despertado en su amado Gellert, Albus no habría encontrado la fuerza para contenerse de "intentar" usar el anillo, la piedra engarzada en el anillo era la piedra de la resurrección.

Teniendo el anillo a resguardo ya en Hogwarts, Dumbledore convoco a una reunión de la Orden.

Cuando estuvieron todos les mostro el anillo, pero Sirius y Bill, también habían encontrado algo, así, había tres horrocruxes en la mesa, un guardapelo de Slytherin, la copa de Helga Hufflepuff y el anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt.

Albus le pidió a la Orden qué pensará en formas de destruir los horrocruxes, y se barajeo desde una poción hasta el fuego maldito. Pero cabía la posibilidad de que los objetos también estuvieran protegidos contra cualquier intento de ser destruidos, después de todo, en cada objeto residía un fragmento del alma del Señor Oscuro.

Así que se determinó llevarlos a Hogwarts, a un terreno dentro del bosque prohibido que tenía varias protecciones, para poder destruir los objetos una vez que tuvieran algo concreto con que dejarlos inservibles, mientras buscaban los horrocruxes.

* * *

Draco estaba debajo de un árbol, releyendo por enésima vez las cartas de su novio. Cuando se los dijo a sus amigos, las opiniones de dividieron, unos pensaban que Draco era muy afortunado de tener un novio como Cedric y otros que Cedric era el afortunado por tener un novio como Draco.

Draco no sabía si eso era bueno o no.

Al menos no habían visto con malos ojos su relación, aunque no tenían muchos años de distancia, era evidente que Cedric podía querer "algo más" en algún momento de su relación, pero hasta ahora, Cedric había sido todo un caballero y no había hecho ningún avance, solo abrazos y "castos" besos (bueno, y alguno que otro "manoseo", siempre con el consentimiento de Draco).

Draco suspiro. Las cartas de Cedric tenían tanta poesía que era imposible no derretirse por tantas palabras hermosas, todas dedicadas solo a él. y estaba tan ensimismado con ellas que no noto que el tiempo había pasado volando y ya estaba atrasado para sus clases.

Se levanto y corrió rumbo a su clase de transformaciones cuando se topó con una pared, no, era una persona.

Un alumno de séptimo de Hufflepuff que en cuanto Draco se separó de él, este lo tomo de los hombros y lo aventó contra la pared.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Le grito Draco a su atacante.

—Solo quiero que sepas que Cedric debía ser mío—Le dijo el Hufflepuff.

—¿Qué? —.

—Lo que oíste maldita víbora, yo era su amigo, lo había estado siguiendo durante más de un año, y ya había aceptado ir a visitarme a mi casa este verano, pero tenías que aparecer tú. Y ahora él es tu novio. Pero no creo que le sigas gustando luego de que acabe contigo. ¡ _Petrificus Totalus_! —.

Draco no supo en qué momento este chico había sacado una varita, pero si sabía que quien fuera, estaba "enamorado" de Cedric y lo culpaba a él directamente por su fallido intento de enamorarlo. En ese momento, el joven estaba pateándolo en los costados y Draco trataba de liberarse del hechizo, tal como le había enseñado Severus, pero le estaba costando trabajo concentrarse.

 _—¡Incarcerous!_ —La voz de Harry retumbo en el espacio vacío del pasillo.

Unas gruesas cadenas ataron al joven Hufflepuff, Harry había perfeccionado su hechizo a tal grado que ahora usaba cadenas en vez de cuerdas, una atadura más difícil de romper. Llego hasta Draco y finalizo el hechizo del tejón.

—¿Estás bien Draco? —La voz de Harry denotaba preocupación mientras lo levantaba y hacía que Draco se apoyara en él.

—Estoy bien cararajada, solo me fracturo un par de costillas—.

—¿Llamas a eso estar bien? —Le dijo Harry levantando la ceja en una perfecta imitación de Severus.

—Solo, llévame a la enfermería, ahí me arreglaran—.

—Solo deja enviarle mi patronus a la profesora McGonagall diciendo que te encontré y que este tejón te golpeo—.

Sin dejar que Draco replicará, el ciervo salió de la varita de Harry y luego de que este le dio el mensaje, el ciervo plateado salió a trote.

Al joven Hufflepuff lo suspendieron por un mes y Draco tuvo que pasar una semana en la enfermería, pero eso no era lo peor, resulto que el hermano menor del joven había decidido cobrar "venganza" por el castigo que le habían impuesto a su hermano. Su hermano era un joven de segundo de Ravenclaw que era además bueno en pociones.

Logro colar una poción "especial" que desfiguraría a Draco. Pero lo que siguió ni Harry ni Draco ni Poppy pudieron explicarlo.

Era el último día que Draco estaría en la enfermería, Harry se había ofrecido a servirle de escolta y ahí estaba en un domingo por la tarde, Poppy había entrado a su oficina para hacer oficial el alta. Draco solo había tomado un poco de agua del vaso que estaba sobre su buro y luego de un instante, su cara empezó a llenarse de pústulas y granos, ¡Alguien había puesto una poción en el agua de Draco!

Lo grave es que había no había calculado la acción que tendría sobre Draco, al parecer tenía una reacción mayor a la poción y las pústulas estaban empezando a invadir los brazos y pecho de Draco. Estaba costándole trabajo respirar. Y si no se hacía algo, Draco estaría en serio peligro.

Por desgracia, sin saber la poción era imposible hacer un antídoto, y Harry sabía que debía hacerse algo, pero no tenía idea de qué, Poppy salió en ese momento y viendo el estado de Draco convoco varias pociones, pero ninguna parecía hacerle efecto.

Harry se llevó la mano instintivamente hacia la pulsera que adornaba su muñeca y rezo a todos los magos y deidades que conocía porque Draco estuviera bien.

Como si se tratara de una orden celestial, la pulsera emitió un leve destello y algo parecido a un hilo de plata salió del amuleto de la pulsera y voló hasta posarse en Draco, y se desintegro en cuanto toco el cuerpo del rubio. Eso paro las pústulas y empezó lentamente a recuperar su aspecto habitual.

Draco despertó hasta la noche y lo primero que hizo fue tocar su rostro y sus brazos, todo parecía estar en orden, Harry se había quedado dormido en la cama contigua a la suya, seguramente Poppy le había dicho que se echara una siesta.

—¡Hola cararajada! —.

Harry se espabilo rápidamente.

—¡Princesa! ¡Despertaste! Y sin besito—.

Por toda respuesta, Harry recibió el golpe de una almohada lanzada por un rubio.

—¿Cómo estas Draco? Quiero decir ¿Cómo te sientes? —.

—Mejor Harry, no sé qué paso, estaba tomando agua y de repente sentí que mi piel parecía una piña—.

—Alguien coló una poción en tu agua, no estoy seguro de si era urticante con poción de granos, o qué, pero te hizo más reacción de la que debería y te estabas ahogando—.

—Entonces... —.

—No sé qué paso, Madame Pomfrey entro y te hizo tomar varias pociones, pero ninguna te hizo efecto—.

—Pero estoy bien ahora—.

—Si, bueno, no se explicarlo, yo... me aterré y empecé a rezar por un milagro y algo paso con mi pulsera y salió algo plateado del dije y entro en ti y ahora estas bien—.

—¿Algo entro en mí? —.

—No es malo, de eso estoy seguro—.

—¿Dónde conseguiste ese dije? —.

—Es una larga historia, ¿Quieres oírla? —.

—¡Por supuesto! —.

Harry pidió a los elfos que les llevaran algo de cenar y empezó.

—¿Recuerdas que esa navidad que pasaste con nosotros, alguien me había enviado un dije? —.

—Sí, tenía una palabra o algo así, en latín—.

—Bueno, ya tenía una pieza de ese amuleto en la pulsera y ahora tengo las cuatro piezas—Harry le contó a Draco todo lo que había pasado con los dijes y sobre la peculiar leyenda que había encontrado Severus.

—Entonces estas diciendo que ese dije es algo así como una reliquia mágica—Dijo Draco cuando Harry acabo la historia.

—Básicamente sí—.

—Si se trata de un amuleto de "amor", es lógico que hiciera algo para salvarme—.

—¿Eh? —.

—¡Pues porque soy tu amigo bruto! ¡Me quieres! —.

—Pues claro que te quiero princesa—.

—Supongo que esa es la clave del dije, solo sirve si hay amor de por medio—.

—Pues esa es una buena teoría, eso explicaría por qué hasta ahora hizo algo—.

—Bueno, me agrada esta cama, pero extraño la mía—.

—Vamos, te acompaño a tu sala común princesita—.

—Nunca dejaras de decirme así ¿Verdad? —.

—Nop—.

Harry llevo a Draco hasta su sala común y luego de despedirse del rubio se dirigió a su torre. Esa noche durmió tranquilamente, pero a la mañana siguiente le esperaba una sorpresa mayúscula.


	48. Teorías

**47.- Teorías**

* * *

Harry despertó como todos los días, algo adormilado y con ganas de asesinar a alguien hasta que se bañaba, así que en modo zombi fue caminando hasta las regaderas y luego de un buen baño, procedió a vestirse, ya estaba completamente despierto y solo le faltaba "peinarse". El grito que soltó despertó a sus compañeros de cuarto.

—¿Mmm que paso? —La voz de Ron indicaba que todavía seguía en el mundo de los sueños.

—Mi cicatriz ¡Mi cicatriz! ¡Cambió! ¡CAMBIÓ! —Harry había empezado a gritar histérico.

Seamus y Dean saltaron de sus camas cuando oyeron "cicatriz" y "cambió", recordaban que a veces la cicatriz le daba problemas a Harry, aunque no sabían por qué.

—¿Quieres que te llevemos a la enfermería? —Ese fue Seamus.

—¿Podríamos llamar a tu padre? —Sugirió Neville.

—¿Sabes? Mejor hagamos eso Neville—Dijo Dean mientras Ron trataba de calmar a Harry.

Neville salió corriendo hacia las mazmorras y toco a la puerta de las habitaciones de Severus. Apenas abrió, Neville soltó todo sin detenerse.

—¡Profesor Prince! ¡Venga a la torre, por favor! ¡Harry lo necesita! —.

Severus ni siquiera cerró su puerta, corrió directo hacia la torre de Gryffindor, donde luego de subir las escaleras de los dormitorios, se encontró con un Harry histérico que solo balbuceaba algo sobre su cicatriz. Severus lo tomo de los hombros antes de hablarle.

—Harry, Harry. Soy yo. Tranquilo—La voz de su padre pareció sacar a Harry de su estado, y empezó a respirar un poco más tranquilo—Respira más profundo Harry, estoy aquí, no me voy a ir—Eso empezó a tranquilizar a Harry, luego de varias respiraciones, por fin logro calmarse. Severus por fin le preguntó—Bien, ahora, ¿Qué es todo eso de tu cicatriz? —.

—Mírala—.

Severus miró hacia la cicatriz, definitivamente era algo para que Harry se asustara a ese grado. Su siempre característica cicatriz en forma de rayo había perdido una línea. No. Más bien se había "reformado", ahora parecía una runa Kano, cuando antes parecía casi una Sigel.

—¿Recuerdas algo que hayas hecho diferente? ¿O algún hechizo o poción que pudiera estar cerca de ti? —Preguntó Severus.

Harry abrió los ojos como Hedwig, sí que había algo.

—Draco—.

—¿Draco hizo algún hechizo? —.

— No, es decir, paso algo con él, magia fuera de lo común—.

—Jóvenes, será mejor que partan hacia el comedor para desayunar, y les pediré de favor, que le digan a su jefa de casa, que Harry va a faltar a sus clases del día de hoy—.

Ninguno puso resistencia, se vistieron rápidamente y salieron al comedor, dejando a Harry y Severus a solas.

—Bien, vamos a mi despacho Harry—.

Harry siguió a su padre hasta su despacho y una vez dentro, Severus puso tantos hechizos defensivos como recordó.

—¿Qué pasó con Draco? —.

—Fui a escoltarlo ayer, por si acaso. No creía que estuviera completamente a salvo. Entonces Draco bebió esa poción, estoy seguro de que Poppy te dijo ayer—.

—Algo me comento, sí—.

—Bueno, ella estaba tratando de reanimarlo y nada funcionaba, entonces empecé a rezar por un milagro y algo como plata liquida salió del "amuleto" y entro en Draco y este se recuperó—.

Severus sopeso lo que Harry acababa de decirle, Nicolás le había contestado vía lechuza, que el amuleto en sí era un enigma tanto en lo que podía hacer, y como hacerlo funcionar, al parecer, tenía que ver con las emociones de Harry, ya que este deseaba que Draco se mejorara y eso pareció "activar" el amuleto.

—¿Por qué no viniste ayer mismo a contarme? —.

—Ya casi era el toque de queda, y pensaba venir a verte antes del desayuno, pero entonces vi mi frente y me asusté. Las cicatrices mágicas no cambian porque sí—.

—Quizás deberíamos consultar a tu abuelo—.

Por flu, ambos fueron hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, quien estaba con sus inseparables túnicas purpuras y caramelos de limón.

—Severus, Harry, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes tan temprano? —.

—Abuelo, yo... —.

—Empieza por el principio Harry y solo dilo—.

Albus, al igual que Severus, poseían la capacidad de calmar a Harry, era raro ver a Harry tan alterado, pero no imposible. Harry respiro fuerte y entonces contó lo que había pasado en la enfermería y lo que había pasado con su cicatriz. También le contó a su abuelo sobre el amuleto y la leyenda alrededor de él.

Albus se quedó un momento pensando.

—Creo que la teoría de Draco es muy posible, tú quieres a Draco y querías que se recuperara, así que el amuleto debí interpretar tus deseos y ayudo a Draco.

—Eso dijo, más o menos, Draco. Que el amuleto solo debe servir para ayudar—.

—Harry, ¿Hay algo más que desees compartir con nosotros? —Harry pensó en su teoría sobre su peluche-pulsera.

—Si, tengo una teoría sobre Katari, creo que es mágica y está reuniendo gemas que representan a las casas de Hogwarts—.

—¿Por qué crees eso? —Severus estaba sorprendido por las deducciones de su hijo.

—Verán, el rubí lo obtuve enfrentándome a Quirrell, tratando de ser valiente por mis amigos y por ti papá. El basilisco lo derrotamos juntos, con un ataque certero y combinado, con bastante estrategia para lo rápido que debimos pensarlo. El rubí representa a Gryffindor y su valor, y la esmeralda representa a Slytherin y fue obtenida con astucia. Eso me deja pensando que las siguientes gemas deben ser obtenidas así, con la representación del valor o valores más representativos de las otras dos casas—.

Tanto Severus como Albus estaban impresionados de las deducciones de Harry, Albus había barajeado una posibilidad parecida, pero había obviado el "como" habían sido obtenidas las gemas, mientras Severus pensaba que lo que le había dicho Flamel, era cierto, la serpiente de peluche era más que un juguete y podía ser un artefacto de magia muy poderoso, la pregunta era la misma que con el amuleto, ¿Qué hacía y como lo hacía?

—Bien mis muchachos, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer por el momento es no hacer nada, debemos investigar que hace cada objeto y como lo hace, pero debemos ser cautelosos, y buscar más información sobre ellos, mientras tanto Severus, haríamos bien en informar sobre este hecho a los Flamel, quizás tengan algo en su biblioteca que pueda despejarnos dudas. Por lo demás, deberían tomarse el día libre, yo me encargo de avisar a tus alumnos Severus.

Entre líneas, Albus le estaba pidiendo a Severus que les informara a los Flamel para integrar esto a su investigación especial. Severus y Harry salieron del despacho del director y en el camino, decidieron que, si tenían un día libre, bien podían matar dos pájaros de un tiró, Severus alisto un traslador en pocos minutos y se dirigieron a la casa de los Flamel.

* * *

Nicolás y Perenelle Flamel estaban en su laboratorio cuando Severus y Harry llegaron, la alarma-campanilla que habían puesto, les aviso de la llegada de sus visitantes. Ver a Nicolás Flamel con un mandil manchado de quien sabe qué cosas, guantes gruesos de piel de dragón y unos lentes parecidos a los que usaban los químicos muggles, le daba un aire a un científico loco.

—Harry, Severus ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita? —.

—¡Buenos días Nicolás! —Saludo Harry alegremente.

—Buenos días, sucedió algo y Albus cree que deberíamos informárselos para su investigación—Contesto Severus.

—Ya veo, pasen, mis elfos les prepararan algo para comer—.

Ya en la cocina, frente a un plato con huevos revueltos, pan tostado, rosbif y café, Severus empezó a relatar lo que había logrado deducir sobre el amuleto en base a lo que Harry le había comentado. Nicolás escucho a Severus, y luego a Harry, luego de lo que pareció un eterno instante, Nicolás les dijo lo que él pensaba que estaba pasando.

—...Severus, ¿Alguna vez le dijiste a Harry que su peluche fue "conjurado"?—.

—No—.

—Bueno, Harry, el peluche que tienes, es producto de la magia, no fue "conjurado", quién lo conjuro para ti, básicamente lo creo de la nada, solo que había mucha magia sobrecargando el ambiente cuando hizo el encantamiento y el peluche es el resultado de magia muy antigua, de hecho, dos tipos de magia muy antigua y relacionada entre si—.

—Entonces ¿Katari es mágica? —Pregunto Harry viendo con otros ojos a su peluche-pulsera.

—Si y no Harry, cuando se creó, absorbió esas dos magias en su interior, es un amuleto, como el otro, excepto que este fue creado sin un objetivo más que la naturaleza propia de esas dos magias, sin una meta fija. En cambio, el otro amuleto fue creado con una intención específica y fue producto de la experimentación de varios años. Al menos es lo que hemos podido investigar mi esposa y yo—.

—Entonces ¿De dónde viene Katari? —.

—Harry, Katari fue creada en la casa de tus padres, justo después de que fueran asesinados por Lord Voldemort. Quien llegó a tu casa, trato de cuidarte y ya que no podía hacerlo en ese momento, al menos quiso darte algo que calmara tu pena, y conjuro a tu peluche. Katari es el resultado de un sacrificio por amor que efectuó tu madre y por un deseo de protección surgido desde el corazón, ambas magias eran tan compatibles, que se mezclaron y el hechizo fue el catalizador y surgió Katari. Si tuviera que describirla, diría que es un amuleto-guardián—.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver el amuleto en todo esto? Digo, el que me estuvieron enviando en partes—.

—Bueno, el amuleto que tienes, en teoría ni siquiera debería existir, Perenelle y yo rastreamos su origen hasta la Grecia antigua, como una forma de curar enfermedades, proteger pueblos, personas, etc. Todos deseos de protección hacia los seres queridos, así que creemos que fue construido por 4 magos, jefes de sus pueblos, seguramente amigos de toda la vida. No creemos que la leyenda tenga que ver con dioses, sino con cuatro amigos, cada uno distinto en su magia, y que encerró parte de ella en cada fragmento del amuleto—.

—Eso suena un poco a ciertos artefactos oscuros—Dijo Severus.

—Pensaría igual, pero no, cada fragmento contiene la "magia", estos magos cedieron voluntariamente, una parte de su núcleo mágico, para que residiera en el amuleto y este acepto ese sacrificio, así que hablamos de cuatro núcleos mágicos, trabajando para lograr un solo fin, proteger a los que amamos. Quien tenga el amuleto, puede proteger a sus seres queridos, incluso cuando el amuleto está separado—.

—Pero es imposible que un mago pueda dominar la magia de cuatro personas distintas, incluso la marca tenebrosa solo puede dominar la magia de un mago a la vez—.

—Piensa Severus, Harry no "maneja" la magia directamente, tiene algo más con él que sirve de intermediario—.

—Katari—Dijo Severus comprendiendo por fin.

—Así es, la magia del peluche protege a Harry y ayuda a que este canalice sus deseos hacia el amuleto. No importa si lo toca, eso no le haría daño, pero manejar cuatro núcleos mágicos podría borrar su propio núcleo, así que Katari ha estado "ayudándole" y sirviendo a la vez de catalizador—.

—Ok, ok, eso resuelve lo del amuleto, pero ¿Y mi cicatriz? —Dijo Harry.

—Harry, esa cicatriz está llena de "magia oscura", el amuleto también ha actuado como un guardián para ti, a través de Katari, cuyo trabajo es protegerte, así que ha empezado a borrar la magia oscura de la cicatriz, si mi teoría es correcta, esa cicatriz desaparecerá por completo en un tiempo—.

Severus estaba exultante de alegría, si la cicatriz se eliminaba, la conexión que tenía Voldemort con Harry también desaparecería.

—Vaya, que tarde es, ya casi es hora de la comida, ¿Se quedan a acompañarnos? —Dijo Nicolás.

—Supongo que sí, el abuelo nos dio el día libre—Contesto Harry.

Severus asintió y pasaron juntos el resto del día en la casa de los Flamel, al caer la noche, y antes de que se fueran, Nicolás le deslizo discretamente un pergamino a Severus, para que se lo entregara a Dumbledore.

Ya de vuelta en Hogwarts, Severus y Harry fueron al gran comedor para cenar, y ahí, Severus le dio discretamente el pergamino a Albus. Albus sonrió beatíficamente cuando leyó el mensaje de Nicolás.

 _"Elimina los pedazos de alma, tu nieto estará a salvo"._

* * *

Dolores Umbridge parecía ser una estatua más en Hogwarts, su presencia apenas era notada, pero esa era la ventaja de los empleados "invisibles". Su labor era limitada a dar "reportes" sobre el funcionamiento de la escuela al ministerio. Su otra labor era "de horas extra", por decirlo de alguna manera.

Ya había dado con el paradero de la información que buscaba, pero como llegar a ella, ese era el verdadero problema, ya que estaba bajo un enorme candado irrompible con magia, al menos la de ella, requería más fuerza de la que poseía en esos momentos y eso fue lo que le reporto a su jefe.

Su jefe no se distinguía por ser un hombre paciente, pero en el caso de ella, normalmente le proveía de los medios para que consiguiera lo que él le pedía, las ventajas de ser particularmente creativa en sus tareas.

Le envió el mensaje a su jefe por el medio habitual y siguió su rutina hasta que él le enviara un medio para romper el candado que le impedía llegar a la información que buscaba.

* * *

Hadiya se preguntaba en donde pasaron todo el día sus dos personas favoritas, luego de su tío Moody. Pero en cuanto Harry se desocupo, tuvo la oportunidad de interrogarlo, ya que había oído el rumor entre sus compañeros de que algo horrible había pasado con él.

Lo cual era una mentira, ya que, aunque no era usual, el cambio de una cicatriz mágica no debería suponer un gran impacto en realidad ¿Cierto? Pero, aun así, se decidió a revisar a su pequeño amigo.

En cuanto puso la mano sobre la cicatriz, la golpeo una sucesión de imágenes, donde un hombre serpentino le lanzaba la maldición asesina a un Harry bebé, luego el hombre se desvaneció y llegó otro hombre, Severus. La cara de odio que le dirigía Severus a un pequeño bebé fue lo que más la impacto ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

—Hadiya ¿Estas bien? —Harry la miraba expectante, al parecer se había quedado quieta un rato.

—Yo... sí Harry, es solo que, si era mucha magia oscura, pero tu padre y ese tal Nicolás tienen razón, la magia de la cicatriz parece que disminuyo en algo, así que es probable que desaparezca, solo mantén esos amuletos siempre contigo—.

—Bueno... entonces, que descanses, yo estoy muerto y mañana de seguro me dejaran un montón de tarea para reponer este día—.

—Hasta mañana Harry—.

Hadiya se preguntó qué era lo que había visto en la cicatriz de Harry. Su cicatriz casi parecía viva, sabía que el pobre chico había sufrido la maldición asesina y que era la única persona que sobrevivió a ella, así que debía tener secuelas muy fuertes de magia oscura, pero esto era diferente, era como ver las "memorias" de la cicatriz.

Decidió ir a ver a Severus una vez que los chicos se durmieran.

Una vez que la noche avanzo hasta la madrugada, Hadiya se escurrió de la torre hacia las mazmorras. Y lo bueno de ser quien era, es que los escudos de la escuela eran un juego de niños, bastaba unas pocas palabras y cedían ante su magia. Así que se coló en los aposentos de Severus Prince.

El hombre se había quedado dormido boca arriba, despatarrado, y cuando se acercó, la vio.

Una marca de lealtad. Un león junto a una serpiente, más concretamente, una serpiente adulta, acompañando a un joven león. Ambos animales dormitaban plácidamente en el pecho de Severus.

¡Era una marca viva!

De lo que había oído con Moody, ni siquiera la marca tenebrosa podía hacer eso, se requería un enorme sacrificio y una lealtad a prueba de todo para obtener esa marca, y hace siglos que nadie obtenía una, ya que se trataba de magia muy antigua, cercana al tiempo de los druidas.

¿Y si esta marca estaba relacionada a lo que Harry le había contado?

Hadiya no se quedó con las ganas y puso su mano con cuidado sobre la marca de Severus.

Al igual que con Harry, una rápida y esta vez, violenta, sucesión de imágenes corrió ante sus ojos, pudo ver a una mujer que tenía los mismos ojos de Harry, a un joven parecidísimo a Harry, pero de ojos avellana, que humillaba a Severus junto con otros tres pelafustanes, luego vio a Severus diciendo un insulto horrendo a la mujer de ojos verdes. Disculpas no aceptadas, un rubio que le ofrecía el "mundo" a Severus a cambio de su lealtad.

Pudo ver dolor, angustia, arrepentimiento, temor. A Severus contando sobre una profecía a un ser serpentino que daba verdadero asco de verlo. Luego una casa en ruinas, y el sonido de un bebé llorando.

Reconoció los cadáveres, la mujer de ojos verdes y el hombre parecido a Harry, sus padres, Lily y james Potter. Y luego vio a Severus llegando hasta la cuna del pequeño Harry. Sintió su odio irracional hacia el pequeño, hasta que vio sus ojos, los ojos de Lily. Sintió como la rabia remitía y entonces, pudo sentir la pequeña manita tocando la nariz de Severus y haciéndolo estornudar, lo cual despertó la risa del pequeño y derritió el corazón duro de Severus.

Pudo sentir el arrepentimiento y las ganas de proteger a ese pequeño. ¿Cómo podía cambiar del odio a las ganas de protegerlo? Pero viendo a Harry, a través de los ojos de Severus, pudo notar el porqué, Severus había amado a la madre de Harry y veía el espíritu de esa mujer en su hijo. La promesa de protegerlo nació esa noche en su corazón, y la magia antigua que aún estaba en el aire, acogió la promesa y la hizo valida.

Severus había enlazado su vida y lealtad, esa misma noche.

Luego, un hombretón que reconoció como Hagrid, hizo que Severus tuviera que esconderse y conjurar un objeto que distrajera al semigigante y al pequeño. Sin pensarlo, creo una serpiente de peluche. Producto de dos magias distintas, pero igual de antiguas y complementarias. La magia de la madre de Harry seguía en el aire, y acogió la magia invocada por la promesa de Severus y consolido en un guardián para Harry. Su peluche.

Mas imágenes, ahora de una mujer que estaba aterrada con la visita de Severus, un trato donde esta misma mujer le cedía la custodia a Severus. Severus tomando la marca de lealtad, que era más un mero trámite. Harry en su cuarto, Harry siendo bañado con un patito de hule, Harry en su primer día de escuela. Harry en cualquier situación, jugando con otros niños, conviviendo con su primo.

Harry siendo rescatado del lago negro, Albus haciéndole caballito mientras Severus tomaba fotos para su álbum. Harry en su cumpleaños junto a una horda de pelirrojos. Y muchas más memorias de Harry y Severus.

La última imagen que la marca le permitió ver fue cuando Harry le decía a Severus que él siempre lo vio como un padre.

Hadiya no solo vio las memorias de Severus, sino también la magia que circulaba en esos momentos. Cuando Severus dijo que consideraba a Harry su hijo, la magia lo tomo como válido y cuando Harry dijo que consideraba a Severus su padre, la magia lo termino de validar.

La marca de lealtad, ya no lo era, era una marca de familia. La magia le había concedido a Severus, ser el padre de Harry.

Hadiya cayó al suelo, estaba agotada de haber visto tanto.

—Espero que haya un buen motivo para que hayas irrumpido en mis aposentos—.

La voz de Severus Prince fue lo último que escucho Hadiya antes de caer en la inconsciencia.


	49. El secreto de Umbridge

**48.- El secreto de Umbridge**

* * *

—¿Y bien? Sigo esperando una explicación—.

Severus Prince estaba tratando de hacer que Hadiya lograra concentrarse, la joven había irrumpido en sus aposentos, no sabía a qué hora había entrado. Severus solo sintió, en medio de su sueño, que "algo" tiraba de su magia y eso lo despertó.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con que la joven tenía sus manos sobre su pecho y parecía estar "en trance" o algo así, lo que fuera que veía la estaba impactando de verdad. Al final, la joven parecía salir por fin de su trance y fue cuando Severus aprovecho para hablarle. Sin embargo, cayo inconsciente y tuvo que acostarla en su cama, dejándola ahí, mientras él se ponía un pijama completo.

Un par de horas después, Hadiya despertó en medio de unas suaves sabanas verdes mientras un, evidentemente molesto, Severus la interrogaba.

—Yo... Creo que debo decirle todo desde el principio—.

—Sería lo más conveniente—.

Hadiya procedió a contarle lo que había visto cuando investigaba sobre la cicatriz de Harry, una de las particularidades de ser ella, es que además de alimentarse de magia, podía rastrearla dentro de objetos malditos y algunas personas. Por eso, cuando Harry le contó que su cicatriz había cambiado, ella se ofreció a "investigarla" con sus particulares talentos.

Cuando llegó a la parte donde vio, a través de la memoria de la cicatriz, lo que había ocurrido en el valle de Godric, Severus palideció, además de Black y Dumbledore, quienes tenían su confianza total sobre ese asunto, no pensó que nadie más pudiera saberlo.

Hadiya pareció no darse cuenta del cambio en el pocionista, así que continuo su historia, llegando a la parte donde averiguaba sobre la naturaleza de la inusual marca de lealtad que había sobre Severus. Y entonces, le dijo lo que más impactaría a Severus en su vida, a partir de ese momento... Harry, su hijo de "nombre", era, gracias a la magia, de hecho, su hijo. Quizás no biológico, pero la magia había tomado como válidas las promesas de considerarse padre-hijo de ambos y había enlazado sus vidas de esa forma.

Severus Snape, había adoptado mágicamente a Harry. Y sería su hijo por lo que les restará de vida.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Fue la pregunta de Hadiya al acabar su historia.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente? —.

—Criar a Harry, la primera imagen que recibí de ambos fue, bueno, no exactamente de "afecto"—.

—¡Ah! Eso. Mira, no me disculpare. Yo tenía 21 años, y habían pasado apenas unos años desde la escuela, y James Potter y yo, no éramos ni siquiera capaces de estar "cerca" uno del otro. Cuando Lily Potter murió, odie a James, pensando que si ella no se hubiera casado con él, que si no hubieran tenido un hijo juntos, ella no hubiera muerto. Era joven, estúpido y enamorado de un imposible. Estaba con malas compañías por decir lo menos—.

—...Y entonces, paso lo que paso, le dije sobre la profecía a Voldemort, yo era uno de sus seguidores. Rogué por la vida de Lily, pero no confiaba en él, entonces acudí a Dumbledore, pero, aun así, Lily falleció, estaba devastado y solo pude concentrarme en mi odio, lo primero que vi fue a Potter, luego a Lily y al final, Harry. Vi a James en Harry y dejé que mi odio me guiara, pero cuando lo vi bien, vi a mi amiga en él, su espíritu. No pude. Él no tenía la culpa de mis decisiones, ni de las de un loco megalomaníaco, y quise protegerlo, juré protegerlo esa noche—.

—No te juzgo, todos tenemos secretos que preferimos nadie sepa, yo solo quería hablarte de lo que vi, no entendía por qué lo vi, ustedes dos siempre se ven felices uno con el otro, no puedo imaginar un mejor padre para Harry que tú, y es evidente que tú lo adoras, entonces esa imagen, no tenía sentido para mí. Pero te vi dormido y ya me iba, pero alcancé a ver esa marca y pensé que quizás podía estar relacionada con Harry—.

Ambos estaban de frente, Severus sabía que las palabras de su amiga no eran al azar, ella también tenía un secreto que proteger, ningún mago estaría tan tranquilo con una bruja mitad Leónida, sería encerrada y estudiada como si se tratara de un animal.

—No tengo que decirte, que debes conservar en absoluto secreto lo que has visto. Pocas personas saben de esta marca, incluso se la he ocultado a Harry, sé que debo decírselo un día, pero quiero estar seguro de que entenderá lo que significa—.

—No te preocupes Severus, guardare tu secreto—.

Severus se ofreció a acompañar a la auror a su torre, pero ella declino su oferta. Se despidieron en la entrada y Hadiya fue rumbo a la torre mientras Severus volvía a su habitación, esta había sido una noche difícil.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la rutina siguió su curso, Harry seguía en sus clases como si nada, Hadiya seguía escoltando a los Gryffindor hacia el comedor en el desayuno y luego hacia la torre después de la cena, los aurores patrullaban la escuela con regularidad y la enviada del ministerio, Dolores Umbridge no hacía más acto de presencia que ser vista con una libreta haciendo anotaciones, al parecer sobre las clases.

Se le veía muy seguido en DCAO, Pociones y la clase especial de los sábados y los partidos de Quidditch. Fuera de eso, la mujer era casi invisible para los habitantes del castillo.

Dolores solo estaba esperando el momento justo, Dumbledore era quien tenía la información que su jefe buscaba, pero como el mago era un experto oclumante, intentar entrar en su mente sería imposible para casi cualquier mago, por eso su jefe le había dado algo de su propia magia, para que pudiera entrar en la mente del anciano director.

El momento para Dolores se presentó durante una de las clases especiales de los sábados, Dumbledore mismo bajo a supervisar esa clase por que los alumnos de sexto aprenderían un encantamiento escudo particularmente fuerte. Harry Potter y casi todos los Gryffindor a partir de quinto, así como los Slytherin a partir de quinto, manejaban muy bien el imprimir fuerza a los encantamientos, pero este no.

El encantamiento escudo que usarían ese día requería de magia, muy unida al núcleo, si algo salía mal, se sacrificaba un poco de la magia del mago. Así que muchas cosas podían salir mal con ese escudo, pero a cambio, era muy fuerte.

Dumbledore iba a ser quien diera esa lección esa tarde.

—Mis queridos estudiantes, el día de hoy, sus profesores Prince y Lupin, me han permitido enseñarles un encantamiento muy útil, pero muy peligroso si es usado irresponsablemente. Se trata del " _Internum Vires Clypeus_ ", este encantamiento, toma parte de su magia, pero no cualquier magia, sino la que conforma su núcleo, su fuerza vital, lo que los convierte en magos. La razón de que no se les enseñe dentro del programa habitual, radica no solo en el "pago" que debe efectuarse, sino en que por sí mismo, el escudo es difícil de conjurar. Permítanme mostrarles lo que puede hacer, ¿Profesores, serían tan amables de empezar su demostración? —.

A esa señal, Severus convoco un maniquí donde lanzo un _Sectumsempra_ ante la horrorizada mirada de sus estudiantes.

—Perfecto, pueden ver que el hechizo del profesor Prince podría desangrar hasta morir a un ser vivo y hasta donde recuerdo, ese hechizo en particular solo tiene un contra-hechizo, y ambos hechizos no los encontraran en ningún libro, ya que fueron invención de un estudiante apodado "El príncipe mestizo" hace muchos años—.

Un estudiante levanto la mano tímidamente.

—¿Si, Loren? —.

—Profesor Dumbledore, si los invento un estudiante, ¿Cómo los conoce el profesor Prince? —.

—Porque yo soy el Príncipe Mestizo—Contesto Severus, así nada más.

Los murmullos de asombro recorrieron la clase, pero Lupin los interrumpió lanzando un poderoso _Fiendfyre_ al maniquí, uno de los conjuros más difíciles de dominar, el fuego parecía ser un cachorrito en manos de la varita del licántropo. Hasta que el maniquí quedo reducido a cenizas, Dumbledore volvió a hablar, ya que la clase estaba inusualmente callada.

—Como verán mis queridos niños, los profesores han convertido al maniquí en cenizas, si hubiera sido una persona, un _Protego_ no hubiera hecho gran diferencia contra ambos hechizos o una imperdonable. El encantamiento que les enseñare puede bloquear estos dos hechizos y otros más, incluso dos de las imperdonables, menos la maldición asesina. Así que empezamos, lo primero es que elijan un recuerdo feliz, pero no cualquier, sino uno que esté lleno de amor—.

—¿Por qué uno así en particular? —Dijo una chica pecosa y rubia.

—Eso es porque el hechizo se alimenta de emociones primordialmente, la emoción más pura y noble conocida por la humanidad es el amor. Y es preferible que el escudo se alimente de una emoción positiva, algo similar al encantamiento _Patronus_ , pero en un formato más defensivo. Ahora, una vez elegido el recuerdo, tienen que recitar " _Internum Vires Clypeus_ ", claramente y en voz alta, y luego deben imaginarse a sí mismos rodeados de un escudo muy fuerte. Sentirán como si algo entrara en su mente, pero solo es el escudo alimentándose de su psique—.

—¿Cómo sabemos que esa cosa funciona? —De nuevo, Loren.

—Loren, creo que encontraras esto muy informativo. Profesores, si fueran tan amables... —.

Dumbledore, recito el encantamiento sosteniendo su varita frente a su rostro mientras con una mano daba la señal a Severus y Remus para atacarlo con los hechizos que acababan de mostrar a la clase. Ambos hechizos dieron de lleno al director, pero parecieron disolverse frente a una pared invisible. Luego lanzaron maldiciones cada vez más oscuras, hasta que pararan luego de algunos minutos.

Ese fue el momento que aprovecho Dolores para intentar entrar a la mente del anciano mago, ya que la mente de Dumbledore estaba abierta por el hechizo, pero Dolores se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa, en realidad, dos desagradables sorpresas, la primera, que el mago había vaciado su mente de recuerdos, así que, aunque reviso todo lo que pudo, la mente del mago se topó con un espacio en blanco, en donde debería estar el recuerdo que buscaba con tanto afán.

La segunda cosa desagradable para Dolores Umbridge, fue que alguien le lanzo un _Desmaius_ , no supo quien, ya que el hechizo pego en su espalda.

Hadiya estaba furiosa ante la "bruja-cara-de-sapo", desde el día en que "sintió" la cicatriz de Harry, Hadiya había estado pendiente de la firma mágica de la cicatriz, sabiendo que era la magia de Voldemort, pero no esperaba que al ir a visitar a Severus a su clase, encontraría la misma firma actuando contra el director. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando siguiendo la firma mágica se topó con la delegada del ministerio, "espiando" de lejos la clase, y alrededor de ella, la magia del Señor Oscuro.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de ponerle fin, a lo que sea que estuviera haciendo la mujer.

Antes de que la bruja se recuperara, Hadiya ya la había inmovilizado con un _Incarcerous_ , y estaba "absorbiendo" la magia residual de la bruja, ya que esta no le pertenecía.

Pronto, ambas se vieron rodeadas por un montón de alumnos muy curiosos, y tres profesores que veían la escena con expectación, esperando la explicación de la auror sobre él porque desmayar y atar a un funcionario del ministerio.

—Ella... estaba usando magia oscura... contra el profesor Dumbledore, pude verla y antes de que lo atacara, la desmayé y la ate—.

Hadiya miraba suplicante a Severus, pidiéndole sin palabras que confiara en ella, que había una razón muy buena para esto. Y Severus entendió.

—Profesor Dumbledore, estará de acuerdo conmigo en que terminemos la clase por hoy y despertemos a la señorita Umbridge para aclarar esta situación—.

Hadiya respiro tranquila. Severus le creía, podía verlo en sus ojos. Y parecía que no era el único, el profesor Lupin miraba a Umbridge como quien huele algo particularmente putrefacto. Hadiya suponía que tenía que ver con su naturaleza como licántropo. No, Lupin no le había contado nada sobre su "condición", pero pocas criaturas podían ocultar su naturaleza a alguien como ella, que odia rastrear magia con sus agudos sentidos.

—Tiene razón profesor Prince, chicos, la clase se suspende, pero pueden ir al gran comedor a tomar un refrigerio, los elfos se encargarán de proveerlos. Andando—.

Muchos estudiantes querían ver el desenlace de la situación, pero sabían que ninguno de los tres profesores permitiría a nadie ver lo que pasaría. Así que todos se fueron hacia el castillo.

Cuando la túnica del ultimo estudiante desapareció en el castillo, los tres hombres pudieron hablar libremente con la auror.

—...Señorita Hoshi, si es tan amable de decirnos que fue lo que paso exactamente, por favor—.

Dumbledore miraba a Hadiya benevolentemente, pero firme en su orden.

—Vera señor director, yo... bueno...sentí la magia de la señorita Umbridge, solo que no era su "magia", quiero decir, tenía dentro de sí, dos magias diferentes—.

El director parecía estar meditando la información.

—¿Sintió su magia? —.

¡Demonios! Pensó Hadiya, no había una manera "discreta" de explicar la razón de que pudiera sentir las firmas mágicas. Volteo hacia Severus esperando que él tuviera alguna idea sobre cómo proceder.

—Puedes confiar en Dumbledore y Lupin, Hadiya. Ninguno revelara lo que les digas—.

Hadiya suspiro, confiaba en Severus, y esperaba, sinceramente, no estar cometiendo un error al revelar su "naturaleza" ante alguien que no estaba bajo su protección.

Dumbledore y Lupin no podían creer lo que veían ante sí, donde antes estaba Hadiya, sosteniendo el _Incarcerous_ sobre Umbridge, había ahora una Leónida, tal cual eran descritas en los libros de animales fantásticos de Egipto. Apenas habían vuelto a respirar, cuando la joven estaba de vuelta ante ellos, esperando una respuesta.

—¿Cómo? —Fue la única pregunta de Lupin.

—Mi madre, ella era una y mi padre era un mago, así que solo soy mitad Leónida—.

Lupin parecía estar digiriendo la nueva información, mientras Dumbledore estaba impasible y si pudiera pensarse, algo molesto. Se acerco con suma seriedad hacia Hadiya, y esta, se estaba preparando para lo peor.

—¿Caramelo de limón? —.

El anciano mago tenia de vuelta esa mirada benevolente que parecía irradiar chispas de colores, mientras en su mano sostenía una bolsita de tela morada con estrellas amarillas fosforescentes llenas de caramelos de limón con polvo burbujeante.

—Yo... sí claro, no sabía que a alguien además de mí, le gustaran los Sherbet Lemons aquí en Hogwarts—Hadiya tomo un par de caramelos y se los metió a la boca para beneplácito de Dumbledore.

—¡Sabía que un día encontraría a alguien que le gustaran mis caramelos! —.

—¿No está molesto conmigo director? —.

—Querida, llámame Albus, nadie aquí me llama director más que cuando están presentes los alumnos. Ya sabes, por eso de "respetar el cargo". Y no, no estoy molesto ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? ¿Por tener un profesor mitad-criatura-mágica? Mi profesor de DCAO es un hombre lobo, sería algo hipócrita de mi parte el tener prejuicios por su herencia. Además, tampoco es que sea algo relevante, ¿No lo crees? Sobre Dolores, tenía mis sospechas, pero no tenía pruebas en su contra—.

—Vaya, usted es más extraño de lo que esperaba—.

Lupin parecía al borde de un ataque cuando oyó a la auror hablarle así al director, mientras Albus reía quedamente, divertido por la ocurrencia.

—Tienes el tipo de personalidad que me agrada, me recuerdas mucho a uno de mis estudiantes favoritos—.

—Todo esto es muy entretenido y solo faltaría el mantel y la canasta de picnic, pero creo que estábamos tratando de averiguar qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí Dolores Umbridge—Dijo Severus.

—Cierto mi muchacho, creo que deberías traer una botella de veritaserum y mientras, nosotros nos dirigiremos a mi despacho, te veremos allá Severus—.

Severus se dirigió a su almacén privado mientras el resto de la comitiva se dirigía a la oficina del director, con una inconsciente Dolores Umbridge, atada y siendo levitada hacia la oficina.

* * *

Moody fue llamado con urgencia y llego en pocos minutos, mientras Severus acababa de llegar con un frasco lleno de un líquido transparente, veritaserum.

Una vez que Moody dio su consentimiento, Severus deslizo un trago de veritaserum en la garganta de Umbridge, y murmuro un _Rennervate_ para despertarla. En cuanto estuvo despierta, Hadiya empezó el interrogatorio bajo la atenta mirada de los profesores y su mentor.

—¿Cuál es su nombre completo? —.

—Dolores Jane Umbridge—.

—¿Cuál es su trabajo? —.

—Soy empleada del ministerio—.

—¿Qué está haciendo en Hogwarts? —.

—Por parte del ministerio supervisar si las clases de DCAO se estaban llevando a cabo con suficiente empeño, ya que el ministro teme que el Señor Oscuro pueda ser aún más fuerte que en el pasado—.

—¿Por parte del ministerio? ¿Está haciendo otro trabajo? —.

—Sí—.

—¿Cuál es ese otro trabajo? —.

—Obtener la profecía completa—.

En ese punto Dumbledore y Severus palidecieron al igual que Moody, los tres sabían de que hablaba la profecía.

—¿Qué profecía? —.

—La que se refiere al Señor Oscuro y Harry Potter—.

—¿Quién te envió a buscar esa información? —.

—El Señor Oscuro—.

Severus fue hasta Umbridge y le levanto bruscamente la manga de su blusa. Ahí, como un fantasma del pasado, estaba una de las imágenes que Severus aborrecía más en el mundo. La marca tenebrosa.

¡Dolores Umbridge era un mortífago!

—Eres un mortífago—.

La voz de Severus estaba desprovista de toda emoción. Por fin su mente conecto los puntos y supo porque Voldemort no había atacado mucho ese verano. Estaba muy ocupado tratando de encontrar la profecía sin ser visto en el ministerio.

Hadiya retomo el interrogatorio.

—¿Para qué la quiere Voldemort? —.

Un leve temblor se percibió en Umbridge al oír el nombre de su amo.

—No me lo dijo—.

—¿Para qué era la magia que te dio? —.

—Para obtener la información de la mente de Dumbledore—.

—¿Desde cuando eres un mortífago? —.

—Desde un año antes de que desapareciera el Señor Oscuro—.

Hadiya se volvió hacia su mentor, casi se terminaba el efecto del veritaserum y Moody debía escoltar a Umbridge a Azkaban y luego notificar al ministerio sobre ella.

Moody se fue por flu, llevando a Umbridge de vuelta, atada con cuerdas mágicas, con rumbo a Azkaban, mientras Hadiya aceptaba el té que Dumbledore le estaba ofreciendo.

—Creo que debemos hablarte de algo, querida. Severus sabe lo que estoy por decir, pero creo que Remus no, así que, por favor querida, no me distraigas una vez que empiece a hablar—.

Severus se llevaba su taza de té a los labios, tan impasible como siempre, excepto por que sus ojos reflejaban nerviosismo. Remus parecía un perro encerrado, daba vueltas alrededor de su silla, se sentaba y volvía a pararse, hasta que cuando se sentó, quedo pegado a la silla. Al parecer, Severus le había lanzado un hechizo pegante. Dumbledore se preparó para hablarle de la profecía de Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort.


	50. Dos menos, faltan dos

**49.- Dos menos, faltan dos**

* * *

—Primero que nada, ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre Harry Potter y Voldemort, querida? —.

Dumbledore miraba a Hadiya con interés mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té, Hadiya estaba tomando una respiración antes de hablar.

—Se que mato a los padres de Harry siguiendo una pista acerca de "algo" que marcaba el fin de sus poderes, pero ignoro que era "eso". Se que Voldemort no es su nombre real, y creo que debe ser un descendiente de los Gaunt ya que es conocida su habilidad para hablar pársel y la única familia conocida con ese don, han sido los Gaunt, Morfin y Sorvolo Gaunt ya murieron y la única descendiente que pudo dar un heredero desapareció, así que lo lógico, sería inferir que Voldemort es hijo de Merope Gaunt. Dado que no murió cuando intentó matar a Harry, lo lógico es suponer que hizo algún ritual oscuro para "anclar" su existencia a este plano y solo conozco una cosa que lo haría, un horrocrux—.

Dumbledore parpadeo con sorpresa, incluso Remus y Severus la miraron con otros ojos, Moody que ya estaba de regreso, alcanzo a escuchar la explicación de Hadiya y sonrió con dulzura a la chica. Ella siempre había sido así, capaz de conectar puntos donde nadie más veía la conexión mientras todos creían que ella se mantenía ignorante de todo. Por eso era su "mano derecha" en las investigaciones difíciles, era una lástima que prefiriera vivir en Japón.

—Siempre presumiendo tu inteligencia querida—.

—Y tú siempre tan metiche Alastor—.

Si Severus estaba asombrado por la inteligencia de su amiga, esta se magnifico exponencialmente al ver cómo le contestaba a Moody, y este reía, ¡reía! Y trataba a su amiga con dulzura, como si... como si fuera su padre. Entonces Severus entendió de golpe lo que había hablado con Moody unos meses antes, poco antes de la última prueba del torneo. Hadiya era "esa" chica, la cual el juro proteger con su vida. La hija que era producto del amor de sus dos mejores amigos en el mundo.

Solo se le olvidó mencionar que su amiga, esa mejor amiga que murió, era una Leónida completa, ¿Cómo demonios la conoció Moody? Definitivamente tenía que tomarse un trago con él y sacarle la verdad sobre ese asunto.

Dumbledore entonces empezó a hablar.

—Querida, estas muy bien informada, solo te faltaron algunos detalles. La pista que Voldemort siguió tan desesperadamente era el fragmento de una profecía donde se señalaba el nacimiento de un niño que podría vencerlo, un niño nacido al final del séptimo mes cuyos padres ya habían enfrentado tres veces al señor tenebroso—.

—...Había dos niños que cumplían esas características, sin embargo, Voldemort solo conocía una parte de la profecía, había otra condición que debía cumplirse, el mismo debía señalarlo como su igual. Al escoger a Harry, selló su destino y el del pequeño. La profecía marca que uno debe morir a manos del otro—.

—Hay más ¿No es así? —.

—Si, desafortunadamente tu deducción es casi correcta, Voldemort uso un horrocrux para sobrevivir, pero no era uno solo, creo, si mis investigaciones son correctas, que se tratan de 6 horrocruxes sin contar el "alma" del cuerpo de Voldemort, dividió su alma en siete partes—.

—...Hemos encontrado tres de estos objetos y uno fue destruido por la señorita Ginny Weasley en su segundo año. Un diario, un diario donde Tom Sorvolo Riddle, el hijo de Merope Gaunt y Tom Riddle Sr, un muggle, escribió sobre su linaje como el heredero de Salazar Slytherin—.

—Eso quiere decir que aún quedan dos objetos por localizar—.

—Así es, el Lord siempre tiene consigo una serpiente llamada Nagini, y su comportamiento es "demasiado humano", he pensado que la serpiente podría ser un Horrocrux. Y el ultimo objeto, ya que la última vez que lo vi usando el nombre de Tom Riddle, fue para pedir una vacante como profesor de DCAO, y luego de eso tuvimos un tiempo una especie de maldición y ningún profesor duraba más de un año, creo que el ultimo objeto podría ser la mítica diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw y creo que Tom la escondió aquí, en Hogwarts—.

—¿Aquí? Eso tiene sentido—.

Ahora todos veían a la joven con interés.

—Bueno, si yo fuera a esconder algo que de verdad no quiero que encuentren, lo escondería en un lugar tan visible que nadie pensaría que está ahí, un lugar caótico, un cuarto de trebejos o algo así, un lugar que todos ven, pero nadie "revisa", ¿Me explico? Hogwarts es enorme y he visto que hay varias aulas sin usar con muchos trebejos, no sería nada difícil esconder un objeto pequeño como una diadema—.

Severus estaba impresionado, esa era la deducción más brillante que había oído en más de una década, incluso Dumbledore no había pensado en que pudiera ser un lugar tan simple el escondite.

—Solo tengo una pregunta, ¿Harry sabe todo esto? —.

—Hemos pensado en que debe saberlo, pero... necesitábamos estar seguros—.

—Supongo que no le habían dicho nada por su cicatriz, digo, con eso de que tiene rastros de la magia de Voldemort, podría tener alguna conexión con el propio Voldemort o su núcleo mágico. Pero, aun así, de alguna forma, "algo" está borrando la cicatriz, y quizás es tiempo de que incluyan a Harry dentro de las decisiones—.

—...Es muy inteligente y conoce muchas cosas para su edad, además de que sé que, durante el torneo de los tres magos, sus amigos fueron un grupo de apoyo muy eficiente. No digo que sea muy "deseable" que chicos tan jóvenes sepan de "detalles sangrientos", pero la guerra no va a esperar a que crezcan y han demostrado que pueden actuar a la altura. Es solo mi opinión—.

El respeto creciente de los hombres de esa habitación creció aún más cuando la escucharon. Severus ya había tocado ese tema con Dumbledore y por eso es por lo que existía la "clase de los sábados". Eso había permitido que sobrevivieran al ataque de Dementores de hace dos años. Y sabía que gracias al "grupo de apoyo", Harry y Cedric sobrevivieron a Voldemort el verano anterior. Pero la Orden siempre decía que era un error decirles la verdad a los niños, cuando claramente, no era un error advertirles sobre los peligros del mundo. El error era decirles la verdad y no darles herramientas para enfrentarla.

—Se lo diré Hadiya, muy pronto, creo que ha llegado el momento de que Harry sepa a lo que se está enfrentando—.

—Será lo correcto Severus. Cambiando el tema, aunque está relacionado, ¿Han averiguado como destruir los horrocruxes? —.

—Sí, ya eliminamos uno con veneno de basilisco, pero los otros dos... bueno, parece que Voldemort puso algo más de protección en ellos—Dijo Dumbledore apesadumbrado.

—Así que no han sido eliminados—.

—No—.

—¿Eso es todo? —.

—Si, eso es todo lo que sabemos por el momento—.

—¿Saben sobre los amuletos de Harry? —.

—Nicolás Flamel me informo, sí—.

—Bien, entonces por fin todos tenemos la misma información—.

Cuando Hadiya dijo esto, Moody la miro interrogante, sabiendo que aún había algo que su protegida no quería decirles. Severus noto esto y pensó, que sería eso que Moody estaba reclamándole a Hadiya, por la mirada que le dirigía, era evidente que la estaba acusando de no ser completamente sincera. Pero no podía imaginar el enorme secreto que guardaba su amiga, y menos que fuera algo así. Como si ser mitad animal mágico no fuera suficiente. Pero en esos momentos, Severus no tenía manera de saberlo.

* * *

El juicio de Dolores Umbridge fue expedito, una sentencia de 50 años en Azkaban por espionaje, asociación con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y uso de magia oscura contra el director de una institución escolar, así como poner en peligro a un grupo de estudiantes.

Evidentemente esto enfureció al Lord quien empezó a hacer más patente su presencia y organizaba "partidas de caza a muggles", las cuales tenían atareados a los aurores, pero para disgusto del Lord, sus principales blancos, Hogwarts y cierta mansión caritativa, estaban fuera de lo que él podía atacar.

Luego del fiasco del torneo de los tres magos, Dumbledore acepto, no sin cierta reticencia, que Sirius Black y Severus Prince, pusieran protecciones de sangre para Hogwarts, esto requería que al menos una parte del alumnado fungiera como "donador" de su línea de sangre, sobra decir que tanto Gryffindor como Slytherin, aceptaron, además de algunos de otras casas. Así, Hogwarts además de la mansión "Príncipe Negro" y todo Surrey, estaban bajo la protección de sangre de Harry, la familia Black, la familia Prince y varias de las familias de los alumnos, Longbottom, Lovegood, Weasley, Bones, Macmillan, etc.

Voldemort, a pesar de todo su poder, no terminaba de entender las tradiciones mágicas y las protecciones de sangre implicaban más que "simple magia", por eso eran prácticamente irrompibles, si Hogwarts era seguro, ahora era muy seguro, más que seguro, Hogwarts, la mansión "Príncipe Negro" y la ciudad de Harry y Draco, eran ahora los santuarios para los opositores de Voldemort, así que muchos miembros de la Orden del Fénix empezaron a mudarse hacia ellos.

Los Weasley buscaron un hogar cerca de Privet Drive, al igual que los Lovegood, los Longbottom prefirieron seguir en su mansión, pero dejaron la red flu abierta directo hacia Privet Drive, por si acaso. Los Diggory aceptaron, Amos Diggory a regañadientes, conectar la red flu a la casa de los Black, no es que Amos no apreciara al novio de su hijo, pero él era algo tradicionalista y se imaginaba a su hijo con una bruja, y haciendo bebés en el futuro.

Varios Slytherin de primero, pidieron asilo a la mansión, esperando no pisar sus hogares, y esto fue lo extraño, muchos de sus padres se los pidieron. Les rogaron a sus propios hijos que pidieran la protección de la asociación Prince-Black, ya que parecía ser el único modo de que sus hijos jamás tuvieran que estar bajo el yugo del Lord.

Muchas familias sangrepura, estaban con el Lord desde la primera guerra, pero en ese entonces, no tenían hijos. Ahora, sus hijos, habían decidido no seguir los pasos de sus padres, y esa era la razón de que muchos Slytherin de primero, hubieran pedido el asilo, pero conforme pasaron los meses, muchos padres empezaron a asustarse de las órdenes del Lord y temieron por sus hijos. Así, ahora la casa Slytherin estaba conformada por muchos "traidores de la sangre", y "emancipados" o "rechazados" por sus familias.

Sirius, Remus, Severus y todos los que trabajaban en la asociación, trataban de que todo fuera lo "menos doloroso posible" para los nuevos, apenas estaban empezando diciembre y sería la primera navidad de ellos sin sus familias.

Mientras esto ocurría con los Slytherin, los Flamel habían descubierto una forma de eliminar los dos horrocruxes y de paso, eliminar la cicatriz de Harry. Pero necesitaban que fuera durante las vacaciones de navidad y que tanto Severus como Harry se quedaran en la casa de Shangri-la, ya que el proceso los iba a dejar agotados a ambos.

Les enviaron una carta donde les explicaban lo que tendrían que hacer apenas empezaran las vacaciones, y tanto Hadiya, como Moody y Dumbledore, se movieron hacia la casa de Nicolás, el día que empezaron las vacaciones.

—Albus, viejo amigo, supongo que Severus y Harry les dijeron sobre el plan—.

—Un poco solamente Nicolás, mis acompañantes, la señorita Hadiya Hoshi y Alastor Moody. La señorita Hoshi es la guardiana de Harry, y Moody está aquí para ayudar en caso de que los objetos se "rebelen" un poco—.

—Bueno, pasen, pasen, Perenelle ha preparado un té con algunas galletas caseras, podemos esperar adentro a Severus y Harry, ya no deben de tardar—.

Una media hora después, llegaron Severus y Harry, desde hace un tiempo, Nicolás había aceptado conectar su chimenea a la de Severus en Privet Drive, era más fácil que con los trasladores. Al menos para ellos dos.

Nicolás procedió a explicarles el plan en cuanto todos estuvieron tomando té.

—Harry, creo, por tus cartas, que tienes una idea sobre cómo puedes ocupar tus amuletos—.

—Una idea aproximada pero sí, no me he atrevido a utilizarlos en la escuela, ya que no creo poder controlar la magia si la "libero"—.

—¿Crees que, si tu padre te ayuda, sería más fácil para ti? —.

—Supongo, confió en él, pero... —.

—No te preocupes, eso es por lo que han venido tu abuelo, Moody y tu amiga, entre ellos y yo, creo que podremos controlar cualquier magia que pudiera salirse de control. ¿Podríamos intentarlo mañana? —.

—Si, supongo—.

—Bien, no se hable más, esta noche duerman y descansen, mañana intentaremos borrar dos trozos de alma de Voldemort—.

La noche fue "tranquila", y quizás gracias a la poción para dormir sin sueños, pero era necesario que descansaran, si Nicolás tenía razón, eliminar el alma de Voldemort, esos pedazos de alma, iba a dejarlos agotados en extremo.

Al día siguiente, luego de que Perenelle les diera de desayunar lo mismo que a un regimiento, fueron a un patio en el cual no habían estado antes.

—Es mi patio de entrenamiento, no lo uso hace años, esta hechizado para bloquear ataques externos, pero también impide que salga magia hacia afuera, es uno de mis cuartos más olvidados—Les explico Flamel.

Severus y Harry fueron llevados hasta el centro del patio, donde había una especie de circulo, era difícil decirlo ya que el piso parecía "mutar" a su paso, en cuanto Nicolás les indico que se sentaran en el piso, fue cuando el piso dibujo debajo de ellos un nudo perenne.

—Perfecto, eso quiere decir que ustedes ya tienen un enlace mágico—Dijo Nicolás.

Apuntando con la varita hacia ese piso, Nicolás murmuro varios encantamientos de contención y ahora había alrededor de ellos un escudo protector, cuyo fin era más bien evitar que lo que habitara en los objetos saliera de ahí.

Nicolás coloco el guardapelo y el anillo en medio de ambos y se retiró fuera del escudo.

—Harry, cuando estés listo, puedes empezar—.

La voz de Nicolás fue la señal para Harry.

—Papá, necesito que liberes parte de tu magia, necesito un catalizador para Katari, ella puede controlar el amuleto, creo que, si libero la magia del amuleto, debería ser capaz de borrar la magia de Voldemort de esos objetos. Pero necesito que la liberes mientras el escudo este "limpiando" los objetos, no debe decaer el flujo de magia en ningún momento, ¿Puedes hacerlo? —.

—Lo intentaré al menos, Harry—.

Eso hizo sonreír a Harry, le tendió sus manos a Severus mientras dejaba que su muñeca, donde descansaba su pulsera y el amuleto, se colocaran arriba de los objetos malditos, y Harry cerro los ojos concentrándose en lo que quería que el amuleto hiciera.

Lentamente, un fino hilo plateado se desprendió del amuleto y empezó a rodear los objetos los cuales empezaron a vibrar y salió de ellos un humo negro, envolviéndolos.

—Eres ridículo, solo un huérfano, ¿Acaso crees que Severus te quiere? Solo le eres útil, es un Slytherin, no puedes confiar en ellos, solo serán tus amigos mientras les seas útil—.

Una voz serpentina, siseante, susurraba todo esto en los oídos de Harry, mientras Severus escuchaba algo parecido.

—¿Crees que te ama? ¿Qué diría si supiera lo que estuviste a punto de hacer? ¿Acaso el has dicho cuanto odiabas a su padre? ¿Qué estabas enamorado de su madre? ¿Qué crees que piense de ti? No creo que te siga queriendo, huirá lo más lejos de ti. No le importaran todos los años en que lo cuidaste—.

Era difícil sustraerse, pero Harry se limitó a apretar con fuerza las manos de Severus y este le regreso el apretón, Severus, que había mantenido abiertos los ojos, los cerró cuando vio el gesto de concentración de Harry, y su único pensamiento fue "confió en ti, hijo mío".

Severus empezó a liberar su magia y la dirigió hacia la pulsera de Harry, alimentando a su "guardián" y la serpiente que adornaba la pulsera, se desprendió como si fuera tinta viva, empezando a desperezarse y a ella se unió un león que salió del pecho de Severus, ambas "criaturas" se reconocieron y llevaron el hilo de plata hacia los objetos y los amarraron juntos.

Los objetos empezaron a vibrar, pero ya no podían seguir liberando más de ese humo negro y un resplandor color esmeralda surgió de ambos objetos, un par de esferas salió de los objetos y el humo quiso rodear las esferas, pero la serpiente y el león se los impidieron. Un segundo hilo de plata se desprendió del amuleto y empezó a introducirse en una esfera, disolviéndola en humo verde, y siguió con la otra. En cuanto el proceso termino, del humo surgió un grito inhumano y se disolvió en su totalidad.

Nicolás y los demás, que habían visto todo el proceso, al menos lo que el humo les permitió, estaban estupefactos, lo que fuera que vivía en los amuletos de Harry, era magia desconocida. Y solo Moody se sorprendió del león surgió del pecho de Severus.

Harry y Severus estaban tirados e inconscientes, pero sus manos seguían aferradas. Nicolás cancelo los hechizos contenedores y las protecciones y levito al par hasta una habitación blanca, donde su esposa ya tenía preparada una mullida cama. Los deposito ahí, con mucho cuidado y les dio una poción especial para que ambos se recuperaran. Luego se fue y cerro la habitación con varias protecciones.

Los demás seguían sus movimientos aun asombrados de lo que acababan de ver, Nicolás y su esposa les indicaron que los siguieran, y pronto, el grupo estaba en el comedor. Perenelle empezó a servirles la comida y entonces Dumbledore ya no pudo aguantar la curiosidad.

—¿Qué fue todo eso Nicolás? —.

—El poder del amor Albus, ese poder que tú siempre dices que existe en el acto de amar a otra persona—.

—Aunque creo en eso, nunca me imaginé que el amor pudiera manifestarse como "eso" que vimos—.

—Albus, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre ese amuleto? —.

—Que era la reliquia de los hijos del amor, los hijos de Afrodita y Ares—.

—Al igual que las reliquias de la muerte, este amuleto no es, propiamente, una reliquia de los dioses se trata de un amuleto creado por cuatro magos, que encierra su núcleo mágico o parte de él, en cada fragmento del mismo, estamos hablando de la potencia mágica de cuatro magos unidos a otro mago, la magia de cinco magos en un solo paquete—.

—P-pero eso podría matar a cualquier mago, ¿Cómo un adolescente de 15 años puede manejar tal poder? —Pregunto Moody.

—Esa pulsera que siempre lleva, es en realidad un peluche, el cual no es sino un guardián que se creó la misma noche en que sus padres biológicos fallecieron. Es producto además de dos magias antiguas, que fueron convocadas casi al mismo tiempo. Así que estamos hablando de algo que existía solo en el campo de lo teórico—.

—...Nunca se había oído de un guardián mágico creado de la "nada", casi siempre se manipulaba materia inerte o un animal mágico el cual se convertía en el familiar del mago o la bruja, pero este es distinto, fue creado expresamente para proteger a Harry y con ese único fin. Actúa en nombre de Harry para evitar que el amuleto toque su núcleo, y le permite a Harry manipular la magia del mismo sin sufrir daños—.

—¿¡Sin sufrir daños!? ¿Qué acaso no vio lo mismo que nosotros? —Pregunto Hadiya tirando su bebida por la fuerza con que se levantó de su silla.

—Ellos, solo están agotados, se recuperarán en un día o dos. Pero su magia no ha sido alterada, no han perdido ni un ápice de ella. No tienen heridas ni internas ni externas señorita, así que sí, ambos están sin daños, y su guardián a protegido al hombre que Harry ama como un padre solo porque eso podría dañar a Harry—.

Hadiya miraba furiosa al hombre, pero tenía que aceptar que eso era cierto.

—Nicolás, dijiste en la carta que les enviaste, que esto ayudaría a eliminar la cicatriz de Harry—.

—Si Albus, verás, el guardián de Harry se puso más activo a partir de que, de forma inconsciente, Harry activo el amuleto al intentar ayudar a su amigo Draco, eso hizo que la magia del amuleto también buscara borrar la magia oscura que radica en la cicatriz de Harry, este uso mayor del amuleto debería acelerar el proceso. En cuanto despierte en un día o dos, veremos los resultados, pero yo esperaría que se borrara en su totalidad, y si no, al menos una muy buena parte de ella—.

—¿Qué hacemos en lo que despiertan? —.

—Quédense aquí, será mejor que vigilemos la casa, aunque estamos en un lugar protegido, nunca se es demasiado precavido, sobre todo con ese psicópata intentando llegar a ellos. Ustedes saben que el Lord no perdonara la traición de Severus, y que Harry es su objetivo desde hace mucho. No, es mejor que permanezcan aquí y estén alerta por cualquier cosa—.

—...Las alarmas de la habitación, si se activan, los harán aparecer en una de mis casas, pero no sabré en cual de todas, por eso les daré las ubicaciones de todas y así podemos rastrearlos en caso de emergencia—.

Nicolás les extendió un trozo de pergamino a cada uno y luego de que leyeron su contenido varias veces hasta memorizarlo, los pergaminos se incendiaron.

—Bien, esto es todo lo que podemos hacer por el momento, los llevare a sus habitaciones y no se preocupen por ellos, la poción que les di es para ayudarlos a reponer sus fuerzas más pronto. Dormirán como benditos. Dos horrocruxes menos, faltan dos—.

Así termino el primer día de las vacaciones de navidad para Severus y Harry, mientras tanto, cientos de padres rezaban porque sus hijos estuvieran pasando unas buenas vacaciones, aunque no fuera a su lado.


	51. Día difícil

**50.- Día difícil**

* * *

 _"Cerca del volcán Vesubio, estaban las cuatro comarcas de los cuatro amigos más unidos de toda Pompeya, uno se llamaba Aetos y toda su existencia era plena gracias a su familia, entre sus padres, hermanos, esposa e hijos, su vida estaba colmada de dicha y gracias a su juicio benevolente, la gente de su comarca lo había elegido su gobernador"._

 _"La siguiente comarca estaba regida por Cyril, cuyo amor a prueba de todo hacia sus amigos, a los que ayudo en innumerables ocasiones, fue lo que lo llevo a ser elegido el gobernador de su comarca, tantos favores que él nunca quiso cobrar, ya que amaba a sus amigos y odiaba verlos pasar por penurias, considerando a su comarca como su grupo de amigos, cuido de ella con su vida"._

 _"Lander, el gobernador de la siguiente comarca, había hecho del amor por su amada, su modelo a seguir, un amor apasionado, y a la vez tranquilo, lleno de dicha, de problemas, de conflictos y de reconciliación. Viendo a esta pareja, muchas parejas de la comarca habían buscado emularlos y esa comarca en especial, estaba ahora llena de familias felices y contentas. Al contrario de sus amigos, Lander no fue elegido, sino que heredo el puesto, pero eso no fue impedimento para que fuera un regente justo"._

 _"Demetrius, el último de los gobernadores era amante de la humanidad, amaba desde el más joven de los ciudadanos hasta el más anciano. Este amor casi universal por la humanidad lo hacia un regente que rayaba en la veneración que solo se les prodigaba a los dioses. Él veneraba a sus ciudadanos y buscaba la felicidad de cada uno de ellos. Fue elegido, luego de haber sido uno de los más dedicados sacerdotes de Júpiter"._

 _"Los cuatro regentes de las comarcas, que eran vecinas, eran también los mejores amigos desde niños, cada uno amaba a los otros a su manera, y entre todos se cuidaban y cuidaban a las comarcas de los otros. Quien diría que los planes de los dioses terminarían en tragedia viendo la felicidad de los ciudadanos"._

 _"La tragedia llego de la mano de una pequeña cabra, un niño y su padre. Ellos vieron venir la tragedia, el volcán retumbaba y el padre, que ya había vivido una erupción en otra tierra, había aprendido a reconocer las señales. Agarro a la pequeña cabra y a su hijo y corrió a ver al primer regente, Aetos, para advertirle y que salieran de ahí. Aetos no lo escucho"._

 _"La familia entonces decidió probar suerte con el siguiente, Cyril, y sucedió lo mismo que con Aetos. Lander prometió meditarlo, pero el padre sabía que el tiempo se estaba acabando, así que corrió hasta donde se encontraba el último de ellos, la última oportunidad de salvar, al menos, a algunos ciudadanos romanos"._

 _"Demetrius lo escucho, Demetrius creía en los dioses y en sus veleidosas decisiones, así que movilizo a su gente para que partieran inmediatamente y, para sorpresa del padre, Demetrius saco una joya en forma de medio arco con la palabra Ágape escrita en él. Además de esta joya, Demetrius saco una varita de olivo, e hizo florituras arcanas. Al terminar las florituras, una criatura plateada surgió y Demetrius le dijo que avisará a los demás"._

 _"La plateada criatura partió y Demetrius y su gente empezaron a moverse. Pero el tiempo se había agotado. El volcán empezó a sacar cenizas como si fueran ríos, cenizas ardientes que los sepultarían a todos"._

 _"Demetrius le pidió al padre e hijo que hicieran algo por él, que llevarán a su gente y la de las otras comarcas a un sitio seguro. Demetrius le tendió la joya al padre, que sostenía a la cabra bajo su brazo y su hijo que estaba agarrado firmemente a su túnica. En cuanto la joya toco las manos del pastor, este soltó hilos plateados que tocaron a cada ciudadano de su comarca y se extendieron hacia las otras. Los hilos empezaron a brillar y de repente, tanto el pastor y su hijo como los ciudadanos de las comarcas estaban a varios kilómetros del volcán y vieron sus hogares ser sepultados por las cenizas"._

 _"Los ciudadanos estaban a salvo, pero sus regentes, sus amados gobernadores, no salieron de sus comarcas. El pastor y su hijo no sabían cómo lidiar ahora con la tarea que les encomendó Demetrius, pero la joya que les habían dado parecía saber qué hacer, en vez del medio arco había una especie de nudo, dentro de un circulo donde estaban otras tres palabras. De esa joya, surgió una luz que se extendió hacia un punto, instándolos a seguirla y eso hicieron"._

 _"Detrás de ellos, ya no había nada a lo que regresar y todos los ciudadanos, decidieron honrar la memoria de sus regentes, buscando una nueva tierra donde establecerse y extenderlo que habían aprendido de ellos, la búsqueda de la felicidad universal"._

Harry y Severus despertaron en la mañana del tercer día, ambos con la memoria fresca de uno de los sueños más vividos que habían tenido.

—¿Demetrius? ¿También lo sonaste? ¿Soñaste a Demetrius papá? —.

—Soñé con un pastor y el Vesubio. Y este hablaba con un gobernador—.

—Creo que soñamos lo mismo—.

—¿Qué querrá decir? Nunca había oído de sueños compartidos—.

—¿Cómo durmieron? Espero hayan descansado—.

La voz de Dumbledore los sacó de su conversación. Ambos se levantaron con trabajos de la mullida cama, pero al parecer estaban bien dentro de lo que cabe. Su magia se sentía completa.

—Mis muchachos, lo que ustedes hicieron fue muy valiente, los objetos ya están limpios de la magia de Voldemort y ahora solo son lo que son, objetos ordinarios—.

—Albus, es hora—.

—¿Estás seguro Severus? —.

—Muy seguro—.

—¿Entonces qué les parece si desayunamos mientras le digo todo a Harry? —.

Albus salió de la habitación sin esperar respuesta, mientras Harry se ponía nervioso al terminar de vestirse para desayunar ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando Dumbledore?

* * *

Harry y Severus entraron a la cocina y ya estaban ahí Dumbledore, Moody, Hadiya y los Flamel. Ambos se unieron a ellos en la mesa y luego de que comieron algo, Dumbledore empezó su explicación.

—Harry, como sabes, Voldemort quiso matarte en la noche de Halloween luego de tu primer cumpleaños. Supongo que te has preguntado alguna vez cual era el motivo por el cual intento matarte. Bien, todo es por una profecía que hizo la profesora Trelawney. La noche que la entreviste para el puesto. En esa profecía se hablaba de un niño que nacería al final el séptimo mes y que tendría el poder de terminar con Voldemort. Un niño nacido de aquellos que lo habían desafiado tres veces. Solo había dos niños que habían nacido de dos padres que hubieran enfrentado a Voldemort, Neville y tú—.

—¿Entonces, el hecho de que yo sea huérfano es debido a una estúpida profecía? —.

—Comparto tu visión sobre las profecías Harry, solo son líneas, no están grabadas en piedra ni son necesarias de cumplirse, pero Voldemort si la creyó, y fue tras de ti, pensando que la profecía te marcaba a ti. Pero fue algo extraño, Voldemort es mestizo Harry, al igual que tú, sin embargo, sus ideas proclaman por la supremacía de los sangrepura, ¿No era más lógico elegir al niño de padres sangrepura? Neville parecía un candidato más acorde a sus creencias, pero pensó que eras tú y eso selló el destino de ambos—.

—...Tu cicatriz Harry, fue el resultado de la maldición asesina rebotando hacia Voldemort, pero no fue lo único que hizo ¿Sabes? Él había estado "experimentando" con magia oscura muy peligrosa incluso para alguien como él. Creo algo llamado horrocruxes, objetos capaces de contener un fragmento de alma, de modo que, si tu cuerpo muere, una parte de ti queda anclada al mundo mortal, de forma que eres "inmortal". Pero el costo es terrible, debes matar con ese fin, únicamente ese fin—.

—...Crear uno es una abominación, pero Voldemort creo más de uno, pensé que eran seis al principio, sin contar al propio Voldemort, pero no Harry, eran siete "objetos", tú eras el séptimo horrocrux, y hablo en pasado porque, si te miras en un espejo, veras que tu cicatriz ha desaparecido—.

Harry no se atrevió a comprobar las palabras de Dumbledore, pero se tocó tímidamente la cicatriz y noto que lo que le decía su abuelo era cierto.

—Harry, los amuletos que cargas contigo, tú sabes que no son normales, uno es una reliquia de magia muy poderosa, Nicolás me ha explicado que cada parte del nudo contiene una parte del núcleo mágico del mago que forjo esa parte, así que tienes en ese amuleto, la potencia mágica de cuatro magos. Sobre Katari, resulta que es un guardián creado de dos magias. El sacrificio de tu madre y el deseo de protegerte de otra persona, Severus—.

—...Tu madre se sacrificó por ti, ofreció su vida por protegerte y cuando Voldemort la asesino, hizo que la magia de su sacrificio te protegiera. Luego, cuando Voldemort se había "desvanecido", llego Severus, no tengo que recordarte que tu padre ya era un espía de nosotros en ese momento, te encontró, pero él no sabía que yo ya había dispuesto órdenes para ti—.

—...Pocos sabían que él era un espía así que cuando oyó a Hagrid llegar por ti, se escondió y tu querías que él te cargara, así que, para distraerte, Severus conjuro "algo bonito, algo que te distrajera" sin pensar en un objeto especifico. Antes de que Hagrid llegara, él ya había prometido desde el fondo de su corazón, que te protegería con su vida—.

—...La magia de tu madre y el deseo de Severus de protegerte, conjuro dos tipos de magia muy antiguos y fuertes, y cuando Severus conjuro "ese algo", ambas magias se amalgamaron y surgió Katari, quien es tu guardián, creada expresamente para protegerte. Y es ella quien te ayuda a manejar el otro amuleto, porque toma tu "lugar" y evita que los núcleos toquen tu núcleo mágico, así puedes liberar el poder del amuleto sin dañarte en el proceso—.

—...Se que esto es mucha información para ti en este momento, pero sé que Severus aun quiere decirte algo, y creo que debemos darles algo de privacidad—.

Dicho esto, todos se fueron, dejándoles la cocina para ellos solos. Harry miraba a su padre, pidiendo la explicación a todo esto, ¿Era cierto? ¿Todo era culpa de una profecía dicha por una chiflada con cara de mantis? Severus tomo aire y comenzó.

—Harry, tú sabes que yo fui seguidor de Voldemort, bueno, la razón de que me cambiara de bando fue tu madre, yo... la amaba. Y después de la profecía, cuando él fue tras ustedes, yo... decidí pedir ayuda, le había rogado al lord porque no matará a tu madre, pero no estaba seguro de que el cumpliera así que acudí a Dumbledore y él me dijo que me daría ayuda, siempre y cuando "corrigiera" mi camino. Así me volví un espía—.

—...No me enorgullezco de lo que hice, yo fui quien oyó la profecía, una parte, y se la dije al lord, no pensé en las consecuencias y me arrepiento cada día de ello. Gracias a mi estupidez tus padres... y tu casi... cuando te vi, ahí en tu cuna, yo, no estaba pensando claramente, me sentí furioso, pensé en terminar el trabajo del Lord—.

—...Dejé que la ira que sentía hacia tu padre me cegara, y luego tu hiciste algo que me devolvió el alma al lugar correcto, me agarraste la nariz y me hiciste estornudar. Eso te hizo reír y vi en ti, en tu risa, en tus ojos, en todo tu, a tu madre, a mi más querida amiga, y mi primer amor, y prometí que cuidaría de ti con mi propia vida.

—...Entonces oí ruidos y vi que era Hagrid, conjuré un peluche, y surgió un peluche de serpiente, supe lo que era apenas hace un tiempo atrás. En fin. Dumbledore no quería revelar tu ubicación, pero yo tenía unas ideas y rastree a tu tía. Fui hasta ahí y tu tía, bueno, digamos que tuvimos una "seria" conversación y al final, ideamos un plan para que yo tuviera tu custodia y, aun así, tuvieras la protección de sangre que tu madre había imbuido en ti—.

—...Así terminaste viviendo conmigo y al lado de tu tía. Yo no podía vivir sin saber si estabas bien, si habías comido, si tenías miedo, si eras feliz o no. Por eso te busque. Y al final, me convertí en tu otro guardián—.

Severus se quitó la camisa de la pijama y Harry vio el tatuaje de su pecho, un león joven al lado de una serpiente. En cuanto pasó la sorpresa inicial, Severus se volvió a colocar la camisa y continuo.

—...Este tatuaje fue el que borro la marca tenebrosa de mi brazo, la misma que tenían Pettigrew y Barty Jr. Este tatuaje es el resultado de un hechizo de lealtad hacia ti. Jure ante Dumbledore, como requisito para que él, quien era tu guardián en ese momento, te cediera a mi custodia. Según Albus, esto quiere decir que un día serás un mago más poderoso que Voldemort, si no es que ya lo eres—.

—...Yo, me convertí entonces no solo en tu tutor, sino en tu guardián y he velado por ti desde ese día. Pero espere a contarte estas cosas hasta que tuvieras cierta edad, no es algo fácil de digerir para nadie, y menos para un joven, pero tú has demostrado que puedes con esto y más, Albus y yo, pensamos mucho sobre si era correcto o no decirte todo, pero llegamos a la conclusión de que solo teniendo toda la información que se pueda, podrías tomar decisiones acertadas—.

—Yo... tengo que pensar—.

Harry se fue del comedor, dejando a un preocupado Severus, que una vez más se cuestionaba si había hecho lo correcto. Y rezando a todos los magos porque su hijo no dejara de quererlo por haberle ocultado tantas cosas. Sobre todo, una.

Harry mientras tanto, caminaba hacia un jardín que Nicolás le mostró una vez, un jardín con un estanque donde el silencio era casi absoluto, el lugar ideal para pensar.

Pensó largo y tendido, su padre, Severus, la persona que más lo había cuidado y querido en el mundo, había "intentado" terminar el trabajo de Voldemort por que odiaba a su padre, ¿Qué pudo haberle hecho su padre James para que lo odiara?

Caminaba en círculos intentando ver algo que se le hubiera escapado, pero de los recuerdos que Sirius le había mostrado, no había indicios de que podría haber sido lo que impulso a Severus a odiar a James.

A Harry no le preocupaban los horrocruxes, ni Voldemort, ni si el mundo se acababa o no, nada. Le importaba saber por qué Severus había sido tan irracional por un instante. Pensó y pensó y de pronto, tuvo una epifanía, su guardián mágico, Katari, debía tener algún mecanismo de memoria. Quizás si pedía ver algo, Katari sabría.

Así, Harry se concentró en Katari, moviendo su magia hacia la serpiente de peluche convertida en pulsera. Lentamente, hilos de color azul se deslizaron de la pulsera hacia el estanque, como si fuera un enorme pensadero y pudo ver los recuerdos de Severus. Lo que vio ahí... rompió un poco el corazón de Harry.

* * *

Ya era la hora de la cena cuando Harry entro a la casa, había pensado todo el día, largo y tendido, sobre toda la información que le habían comunicado, ahora que sabía la naturaleza de los horrocruxes, podía ver que había una posibilidad de que Voldemort fuera vencido. Así que busco primero a Dumbledore.

Cuando lo encontró, no perdió el tiempo.

—¿Cuántos quedan? —.

Dumbledore no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo.

—Dos. El primer horrocrux era el diario que destruyo Ginny, el segundo en destruirse fue la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, los dos objetos que "limpiaste", el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin y el anillo de los Gaunt, la familia materna de Voldemort, y finalmente, tú. Cuando limpiaste los objetos, esa magia también te libero de ese fragmento de alma. Así solo quedan dos fragmentos—.

—¿Cuáles serían abuelo? —.

—Creo que sería la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw y Nagini, esa serpiente tiene un comportamiento no muy "natural"—.

—Entonces debemos concentrarnos en encontrar la diadema y luego ver como capturar a Nagini—.

—Así es. ¿Severus hablo contigo? —.

—Sí, de hecho, tengo que ir a hablar con él—.

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron como siempre lo hacían cuando está feliz por algo. Todo el miedo que tuvo Severus, se borraría en un instante en cuanto Harry hablara con él. Finalmente, Harry lo encontró en un balcón de la casa, mirando al atardecer, poco antes de que la noche cayera, había algunas estrellas asomando tímidamente en la escasa penumbra que nacía.

—¿Dia difícil? —.

—Mmhm—.

—Pensé en todo lo que me dijeron, tú y el abuelo... —.

Ese era el momento que más había temido Severus en años.

—...Yo... pensé mucho, solo había una cosa que no entendía, ¿Qué te hizo mi padre? James Potter no parecía ser alguien "malo", no como lo pintan Sirius y Remus, entonces pedí a Katari que me mostrara tus recuerdos, al tener algo de tu magia en ella, de la que conjuraste, quizás podía tener recuerdos tuyos—.

Severus se atrevió a hablar.

—¿Y los tenía? —.

—Sí. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —.

—No era fácil, son recuerdos muy dolorosos para mí—.

—Hiciste, o más bien, intentaste hacer algo horrible, pero... me duele ¿Sabes? —.

—Yo... —.

—No, no digas nada, me duele el que no me dijeras todo, estoy enojado contigo, me ocultaste cosas y eso es lo que me duele—.

—Perdón—.

—Ahórrate las disculpas... padre—.

Decir que Severus se sorprendió fue poco.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Q-que has dicho? —.

—Que no te disculpes, aún estoy enojado contigo, bastante. Lo que intentaste hacer no tiene perdón, pero no puedo dejar de quererte tampoco. Has sido mi padre desde que tengo memoria, no te diré que no me dan ganas de lanzarte un hechizo urticante en "cierta parte", pero sigues siendo Severus Prince, la persona que me enseñó a volar en escoba, quien me cuido cuando me dio Gripe de Dragón, que me leía cuentos y me arropaba en las noches, sigues siendo ese Severus, por más que haya otro Severus, más oscuro, así como está el James que dio su vida por protegerme, el mismo James que también te hizo la vida miserable. No puedo dejar de quererlos a ambos. ¿Lo entiendes? —.

—Si, creo que sí—.

—Bien, vamos a cenar—.

Harry le tendió la mano a su padre.

—...¿Confías en mí? —.

Severus tomo la mano que le ofrecían y supo que estarían bien, a pesar de todo.

—Sí, confió en ti... hijo mío—.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** Este capítulo, marca el fin de los hilos que se refieren a los secretos que tiene Severus con Harry, pero aún faltan los secretos de Lucius Malfoy y los que rodean a Neville, Augusta sabe.

Sev decidió omitir la parte donde sus tíos lo "maltrataban", ya que esa información no la tiene que confesar él. Eso le corresponde a Petunia y Vernon.

Katari aún guarda un secreto al igual que Hadiya, aunque estoy segura de que muchos de ustedes, ya se imaginan por dónde van los tiros respecto al secreto de Hadiya, y Moody lo sabe, pero prometió guardar silencio.

Sobre los gobernadores, bueno, esa historia está relacionada con el amuleto y la leyenda de su origen, muchos, seguro ya están viendo el patrón y pronto conectaran los puntos. Si no, pues no se preocupen que pronto todo se sabrá.

Significado de los nombres de los gobernadores.

Aetos: Águila.

Cyril: Orgulloso.

Lander: Hombre del león.

Demetrius: Amante de la tierra.


	52. El fin de la paz

**51.- El fin de la paz**

* * *

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, Nicolás llamo a Harry, ya que un pez del estanque donde estuvo el día anterior estaba comportándose de forma extraña. Cuando llego ahí, el pez salto hacia las manos de Harry y dejo algo parecido a una escama en su palma, de color azul intenso, un zafiro.

—¿Un zafiro? —.

—Creo, Harry, que ayer estabas buscando el conocimiento, aunque eso doliera. ¿Me equivoco? —.

—No, para nada, Nick—.

—Leí sobre tu teoría para las gemas en tus cartas y creo que tienes razón, así que si estas en lo correcto, ese Zafiro representa a Ravenclaw—.

—¿Cómo? —.

—Tu buscaste la verdad, aunque no fuera lo que querías o esperabas, aunque doliera, tu aprecias la verdad, y la inteligencia no puede ir de la mano con la mentira, la búsqueda del conocimiento siempre está plagada de la búsqueda de la verdad, así que, buscarla te dio la oportunidad de demostrar que tienes características de la casa de Ravenclaw. Y la gema de esa casa, ha aparecido para ti—.

Harry acerco sin miedo el zafiro hacia Katari y este se fundió con la pulsera, dándole una coloración única a las escamas del dibujado reptil, ahora la pulsera parecía haber sido coloreada con magia, las escamas parecían salirse del cuero.

—Solo faltaría un diamante—.

—Pero si todo es como en mi teoría Nick, el diamante me encontrara por sí mismo—.

—Entonces solo resta esperar. Supongo que hablaste con tu padre ¿No es así? —.

—Sí—.

—¿Lo perdonaras? —.

—Ya lo perdoné, no puedo odiarlo, pero lo que no le perdono aún es haberme mentido, se supone que nos tenemos confianza—.

—No lo juzgues tan a la ligera, le ha costado mucho trabajo entender muchas cosas, aceptar muchas cosas. Seguro sabes que él y tu padre James no se llevaban bien, de hecho, se odiaban. Él nunca pudo desquitarse con James, y luego estaba lo de tu madre y él, esa amistad, bueno... tu padre no ha tenido la vida más fácil, y a pesar de todo, hizo un buen trabajo criándote, dejando de lado su rivalidad con tu padre biológico. Eso cuenta mucho Harry—.

—Lo sé Nicolás, lo amo mucho, él es mi padre y lo seguirá siendo, pase lo que pase, pero espero que entienda que la confianza debe ser reciproca, yo confié en él, aun confió y espero lo mismo de él—.

—Lo entenderá. Ahora, ¿Qué tal si invitamos a tus amigos a pasar aquí la navidad? Creo que tu primo iba a irse de vacaciones con sus padres, así que Privet Drive no es opción este año, y creo que tu padrino y su pareja no conocen aun mi casa—.

—Me gustaría—.

—Pues no se diga más. ¡Vamos a enviar unas cuantas lechuzas! —.

Nicolás y Harry salieron del jardín del estanque hacia la lechucería de la casa, para enviar las cartas a los amigos de Harry. Nicolás había hablado previamente con Severus sobre el hecho de que celebraran Navidad en su casa ese año. Nicolás presentía que era una época de tranquilidad que difícilmente vivirían en el futuro inmediato y era mejor aprovecharla en ese momento.

* * *

Hermione recibía su invitación al día siguiente, de parte de Nicolás y Harry, agregando que podía traer a sus padres. Ron también la recibió ese día al igual que Neville, Sirius, Remus y Draco la recibirían dos días después, y un par de días antes de Navidad, ya todos los amigos de Harry habían sido invitados, incluyendo a los Slytherin de la mansión "Príncipe Negro".

Remus, Draco y Sirius llegaron un día antes de nochebuena y ayudaron a Nicolás, Perenelle y Severus para ampliar las habitaciones de la casa de Nicolás, que era tan grande o más que la mansión de los Slytherin, pero que tenía menos terreno verde, aun así, las salas de los jardines compensaban ese hecho.

Hagrid llegó en la tarde anterior a Nochebuena y venía cargando un enorme abeto para decorar en la sala principal. Los Slytherin ya estaban llegando y siendo acomodados en las habitaciones preparadas expresamente para ellos por Severus y Nicolás. La familia Weasley llego poco antes del anochecer, Neville y Hermione avisaron que llegarían temprano al día siguiente.

La Nochebuena llegó y con ella, el pandemonio, la señora Weasley y Perenelle tenían a medio mundo en la cocina, así que Remus y Sirius estaban siendo ordenados por ambas mujeres en cuanto a pelar papas, cortar vegetales y demás al igual que el clan Weasley en pleno. A Severus, Hadiya, Hermione y sus padres los pusieron a hacer los postres y un par de pasteles e incluso a Moody y Albus los pusieron a hacer algo, a decorar toda la casa.

Hagrid estaba feliz dando de comer a los peces de los estanques y las lechuzas de Nicolás y un potrillo de Thestral que le habían regalado recientemente. A los jóvenes Slytherin les habían encomendado limpiar la casa y ayudar a colocar los regalos en el árbol, Nicolás y Harry estaban muy entretenidos decorando el enorme abeto que había traído Hagrid.

Como gran final de la decoración, Nicolás trajo una poción especial de su laboratorio y con ayuda de su varita la roció en el abeto, dando la ilusión de que nevaba sobre el árbol. Por las protecciones de Shangri-la, la casa de Nicolás vivía en una perpetua primavera. Así que para hacer nieve debía recurrir a otros medios.

En cuanto estuvo lista la decoración, fueron a avisarle a Perenelle quien ya estaba terminando la cena.

—Querida, ya está listo el árbol—.

—¿Las decoraciones? —.

—Terminamos—Fue la respuesta de Moody y Albus que habían entrado a dar su "informe".

—¿La casa...? —.

—Limpia de piso a techo Madame—Dijo Draco que había entrado para lo mismo que Albus y Moody, en nombre de todos los Slytherin que, en toda su vida, jamás habían trabajado tanto.

—Bien, vayan a poner las mesas en el jardín principal y nosotros llevaremos la comida—.

—Disculpe Madame, pero ¿Por qué no envía a los elfos domésticos a hacer eso? —Pregunto Draco.

—Porque querido Draco, nosotros les damos el día libre a los elfos en Nochebuena y Navidad, además, es bueno hacer eso como una familia ¿No te parece? —.

Eso removió recuerdos dolorosos en Draco, pero como buen Black y anteriormente Malfoy, no demostró ninguna emoción negativa y se limitó a contestar "por supuesto Madame", y nada más.

Nicolás, Harry, Draco, Moody y Albus, así como el resto de los Slytherin se movieron hacia el Jardín principal, y convocaron las mesas y empezaron a ponerlas según los requerimientos de Madame Flamel, así que una hora después, un pequeño ejército pelirrojo y los "dispuestos" ayudantes de Perenelle, traían la comida en sus manos y algunos de ellos levitándola.

Pronto, el jardín se convirtió en el escenario de una escena de familia multitudinaria, solo faltaban los profesores de Hogwarts, que tuvieron que quedarse en el castillo, por aquellos alumnos que se quedarían en el castillo por las fiestas. Pero eran tantas personas que la casa de los Flamel estaba a rebosar. Augusta y Neville llegaron poco después de empezada la cena y se sentaron junto a Albus y Nicolás.

La cena transcurrió en relativa "normalidad", normalidad según la vida de Harry, es decir que los gemelos usaron sus fuegos artificiales, y Draco, que ya se había quitado bastante de su actitud arrogante, había empezado una guerra de comida con sus compañeros de casa, a la que se sumaron gustosos los adultos, incluso Augusta y Albus, que para su edad tenían tremenda puntería, dándole de lleno en la cara a Severus quien respondió el fuego con un pudin. Hadiya hizo equipo con los gemelos y pronto eso se convirtió en una batalla campal.

Ya que todos se cansaron, con un simple movimiento de varita, Perenelle limpio todo el jardín y Molly Weasley se encargó de regañar a todos, pero fue un "regañito", y en minutos ya estaba comiendo un montón de pavos acompañados de vegetales y puré, que Perenelle tuvo el tino de no servir sino hasta el final de la cena, así como varios pasteles de los que había hecho Hadiya y Severus.

Luego de que todos comieron hasta hartarse, los Flamel instaron a todos a irse a dormir.

—Entre más pronto duerman, más pronto llegara Navidad—Les dijo Nicolás.

Los Slytherin jamás habían dormido tan bien y tan profundamente. Severus y Harry durmieron en la habitación que tenían el día de su "misión" y los demás fueron repartidos por toda la casa.

Los Flamel no podían estar más felices, su sueño siempre fue tener una gran familia, pero aun con toda la magia del mundo, no pudieron tener hijos y jamás quisieron adoptar por los peligros a los que se enfrentó el mundo después de que Nicolás descubriera la piedra filosofal. Ahora se replanteaban esa decisión, les hubiera gustado adoptar a todos esos niños que ahora dormían bajo su techo, pero sabían que la separación con sus padres era temporal.

Al menos tenían el consuelo de haberles dado una buena Nochebuena, ya que todos ellos, jamás habían estado tanto tiempo sin sus padres, y Harry, jamás habían tenido padres, excepto por Severus, pero, aun así, les faltaba una madre capaz de lidiar con esos dos.

Perenelle tenía una muy buena idea de quien estaba dispuesta a integrarse a ellos dos como familia, pero hasta que la chica no fuera sincera, jamás podría ser. Entendía que su secreto no fuera el más fácil de decir, su propio nacimiento había significado la muerte de sus padres, pero eso no fue su culpa, sino del montón de magos intolerantes que intentaron lo impensable con ella.

Nicolás le había contado la verdad sobre Hadiya a su mujer y ella aun no podía entender qué clase de maldición parecía haber sobre las personas como ella y Harry, ¿Por qué el destino los ponía tan duras pruebas?

Esa noche, antes de irse a dormir, Perenelle elevo una plegaria para que la joven fuera feliz, al lado de la persona que, sin proponérselo, había logrado entrar en su corazón. Primero por admiración y luego por ser tan... él.

Si, Perenelle estaba segura de que Severus y Hadiya harían una buena pareja y juntos, podrían ser los padres de Harry y darle una vida tranquila y feliz luego de que Voldemort desapareciera.

* * *

La mañana de Navidad fue recibida por un particularmente alegre grupo de adolescentes, todos en pijama, asaltando un pobre abeto decorado y pasándose regalo tras regalo. Severus estaba alegre de ver a sus serpientes comportarse como adolescentes normales. Y gran parte de eso fue gracias a Draco, Theo, Sirius y Remus, quienes periódicamente iban a la mansión para ver a los chicos y entre un trato más "Gryffindor" de parte de los últimos merodeadores y la constante exposición a "las maravillas muggles" del cine, libros y artilugios varios. La opinión de las serpientes hacia los muggles y los nacidos muggles estaba cambiando.

Eso trajo como consecuencia que muchos Slytherin se plantearan por primera vez, abandonar la educación recibida en casa, y no solo la referente a la pureza de sangre, sino a la de los modales y convencionalismos. Severus conocía bien esa "jaula de oro" en que vivían los sangrepura, y era un suplicio. Solo acepto entrar en ese juego de "títulos", por ellos, por sus pequeñas serpientes, y su sacrificio estaba siendo recompensado en esos momentos, por esas caras alegres con migas de galletas y papel de regalo destruido en segundos por ansiosas manos.

Un cálido beso en sus mejillas, saco a Severus de sus cavilaciones.

—Muérdago Severus, es la tradición—Le dijo Hadiya alejándose de él y lanzándose por sus regalos en el mar de Adolescentes.

Las mejillas del porcionista jamás se habían sentido tan sonrojadas y eso no paso por alto a cierto ojiverde que había visto todo mientras intentaba llegar a sus regalos en el árbol. Quizás era hora de que su padre consiguiera una novia, y él ya había elegido una chica por él.

Afortunadamente para Harry, Perenelle, Molly e inesperadamente Moody, estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo que él.

* * *

Lo malo de la vida, es que da muchas vueltas y no todas son buenas. Para año nuevo, hubo una noticia que hizo que el mundo mágico supiera que la guerra estaba por estallar en toda su potencia.

Acaba de pasar la fiesta de fin de año, y esta vez, la "pequeña tropa de amigos" de Harry celebro en la mansión, los Flamel no habían tenido la oportunidad de visitar la mansión "Príncipe Negro" y lo que vieron les gusto tanto, que se ofrecieron como donadores para la institución. Aunque en esos momentos las finanzas estaban bien, Sirius convenció a Severus de que aceptar a los Flamel sería bueno, ya que les daría más respaldo a ojos de la comunidad mágica. Después de todo, no cualquier institución tenía el apoyo del mejor alquimista en varios siglos.

La noticia que sacudió la paz que habían disfrutado esas vacaciones, llego en forma de noticia, más específicamente "El Profeta" de ese día. Había habido una fuga masiva en Azkaban, donde huyeron varios mortífagos, entre ellos, Bellatrix Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr. y Peter Pettigrew.

Según Sirius, solo debían preocuparse de la loca prima Bellatrix, ya que gracias a Severus y ciertas pociones que se les suministraron a Pettigrew y Crouch Jr. Era imposible que pudieran usar magia contra ellos, pero Bellatrix era más peligrosa, no solo en su magia, sino que era de los pocos mortífagos que no le temían a usar las manos para la tortura, de hecho, disfrutaba con la sangre en su piel.

Draco tembló un poco al oír eso sobre su tía y por casi centésima vez esas vacaciones, se preguntó como debían estar pasándola sus padres, incluso Lucius a pesar de todo.

Las pociones que mencionaba Sirius eran una invención de Severus, una poción restrictora de magia tan potente que apenas mantenía un nivel de magia suficiente para no ser considerado Squib, el efecto de la poción era de casi un año luego de ser suministrada periódicamente por un par de meses. Otra poción era para hacer muy doloroso el uso de la magia, cualquier uso por mínimo que fuera, haría que la maldición cruciatus fuera un juego de niños al lado del dolor que podía provocar. La última y esta fue usada en ambos mortífagos como protección, era una que hacía que la transformación animagia requiriera meses de soldar huesos una vez reconvertido en humano, así, si Peter se transformaba en rata, cuando volviera a su forma humana, enfrentaría meses de recuperación física.

Severus creo esas pociones "Por si acaso", cuando Harry tenía 3 años. Un día Severus se levantó con el pensamiento de que había más de una forma de burlar barreras mágicas. Aun no averiguaba como hacer un escudo para repeler animagos, pero sabía que, si atrapaba a un intruso, haría que se arrepintiera de convertirse en animal. Las otras dos pociones fueron creadas por situaciones similares. Una precaución adicional como él solía llamarles.

Y ahora había que sumarle a sus preocupaciones la loca Bellatrix, la seguidora más leal de su antiguo amo.

Ante la incertidumbre, Severus y Sirius decidieron reforzar las protecciones de la mansión y Privet Drive, Albus sugirió hacer lo mismo con Hogwarts y cerrar los accesos "ocultos" del castillo, luego de la incursión de Sirius y cierto mapa, Albus ahora estaba enterado de todos los pasadizos secretos de la escuela. Al menos los que averiguaron los merodeadores.

De parte de Moody, la sugerencia es que la clase de los sábados en Hogwarts, la de defensa, fuera obligatoria para todos los alumnos, sugerencia que fue apoyada por Hadiya.

Albus convocó una reunión de la Orden del Fénix apenas hubo tiempo, hicieron recuento de los horrocruxes eliminados y ya solo quedaban dos que faltaban, la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw y la serpiente del Lord.

* * *

Mientras sucedía eso en la mansión "Príncipe Negro", en la mansión Malfoy, había un reencuentro familiar, un desagradable encuentro familiar.

—Cissy querida—.

—Bella—.

El abrazo que dio Narcissa a su hermana mayor fue el más incómodo de su vida. Bellatrix era un ejemplo de hermana... de lo que no debe ser una. Y su comportamiento obsesivo hacia el Lord, más propio de un vasallo que de un noble. No, definitivamente Narcissa no está feliz de ver a su hermana. Incluso su otra hermana Andrómeda con su sangresucia, merecía más respeto por parte de Narcissa que la criatura que la estaba "abrazando" en ese momento.

Pero aun con el desprecio y asco que le producía su hermana, Narcissa Malfoy hizo gala en todo momento de la educación que se suponía, debía tener por su título y estatus.

—Mi "querida" hermana, pasa, estás en tu casa—.

Detrás de Bellatrix, venían dos individuos que en otras circunstancias nunca hubieran pisado la mansión Malfoy, Barty Crouch Jr. y Peter Pettigrew. Por órdenes del Lord, Lucius se veía obligado a darles asilo en lo que la noticia de su escape de Azkaban pasaba del "interés público".

Lucius se vio imposibilitado a negarse. Además, no podía darle motivos al Lord para dudar de su lealtad, no cuando había tanto en juego para su familia, y Narcissa lo sabía, por eso aguantó estoicamente el ver a su loca hermana.

Esa noche, lo habían citado y tuvo que darle a su esposa y a su cuñada, la noticia de que tenía un compromiso ineludible en el ministerio. Una misión del Lord, lo cual era verdad a medias, había conseguido la información que Umbridge no pudo conseguir, pero el Lord no debía enterarse como la obtuvo.

Lucius Malfoy partió esa noche hacia un punto en el callejón Knockturn y pronto, vio la figura que estaba esperando. El encapuchado solo le extendió la mano y juntos aparecieron en un claro de un bosque. El encapuchado guió a Lucius a través de los arboles hasta que diviso una cabaña y el extraño le insto a entrar.

Dentro de la cabaña, ya estaban las personas que Lucius esperaba ver.

—Augusta, un placer—.

—Lucius—.

—Siéntate Lucius, tenemos asuntos que tratar—.

Lucius se sentó y vio cuando la capucha del hombre fue quitada y revelo la cara de Severus Prince, antes Snape, su antiguo compañero de armas y su mejor oportunidad de salvar a su hijo.

—...Asumo que el Lord te ha pedido que "consigas la información especial" que Umbridge no pudo obtener. Así que aquí tienes, es la esfera que estaba en la sala de profecías—.

Severus le lanzo una esfera parecida a los globos de nieve, pero rellena de niebla.

—¿Cómo la obtuviste? —.

—Gracias a mi poción multijugos mejorada, por una hora eres "literalmente" otra persona, incluso en la firma mágica. Le pedí a Albus que me acompañara a recuperar la profecía. Tú puedes decirle al Lord que cuando peleamos hace unos años en Flourish y Blotts, alcanzaste a obtener un cabello de Harry y sabías sobre mis pociones modificadas ya que te consulte por ellas algunas veces, y tenías una botella de muestra—.

—Brillante—.

—Dime algo que no sepa—.

—Caballeros, dejen de halagarse y pasemos a lo que importa, nuestros niños están en peligro, más que nunca, ¿Cómo los protegeremos? —.

—Asumo que sabes sobre mi secreto Augusta—.

—Así es Lucius, te sigo considerando una cucaracha inmunda, pero sé que amas a tu hijo, si no, nunca hubieras hecho lo que hiciste y sigues haciendo. ¿Narcissa sabe dónde estás? —.

—Si, pero ahora tenemos de "invitados" a la loca de mi cuñada, una rata y un junior sin oficio ni beneficio—.

—La rata y el junior no te darán problemas en un año, las pociones que los obligaron a tomarse en Azkaban, fueron de mi creación, pero sobre Bellatrix no puedo ayudarte, ahí si te las arreglas solo—Le dijo Severus.

—Lo sé, ¿Draco como esta? —.

—Bien Lucius, Sirius no lo hace tan mal como figura paterna y está siendo un joven feliz, te alegrara saber que tiene un noviazgo con un agradable joven sangrepura. Uno de los campeones del torneo de los tres magos. Cedric Diggory—.

—Una buena elección, aunque Amos no debe estar nada feliz, el hombre solo sueña con subir su estatus a través de los triunfos de su hijo—.

—Igual que tú—.

—Sí, pero... ahora solo deseo que Draco sea feliz y sobreviva a esto—.

—Por eso estamos todos aquí, tengo que decirles que el Lord creo varios horrocruxes, por desgracia. Aunque para fortuna nuestra, ya han sido eliminados varios y solo restan dos—.

—¿Cuáles serían? —Pregunto Augusta.

—La diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, y la serpiente del Lord—.

—Creo que podría pensar en formas de matar a la serpiente, pero no sé cómo rastrear la diadema—.

—Con la serpiente me conformo Lucius—.

El resto de la reunión la pasaron ideando formas de rastrear la diadema, pero no llegaron a ninguna conclusión, Lucius partió de la cabaña, pensando en que al menos, su hijo estaba a salvo al lado del niño-que-vivió y su padre adoptivo.

Si todo salía bien, Draco volvería con ellos y todo este asunto de la guerra, pasaría a ser un mal sueño. Rezaba a todos los magos porque así fuera y el Lord nunca se enterará del secreto de su hijo.


	53. Dos citas que no son citas

**52.- Dos citas que no son citas**

* * *

El lord estaba feliz, por decirlo de alguna manera, su fiel mortífago, Lucius Malfoy, había triunfado donde Umbridge había fallado. La profecía de Harry Potter y él, estaba ahora en sus manos.

Y toda esa felicidad cambio a furia cuando oyó por fin la profecía completa. Si tan solo hubiera escuchado en su momento al traidor de Severus, pero eso era cosa del pasado, el mismo había hecho "valida" la profecía. Ahora solo tenía que ver como eliminar al mocoso que parecía más resistente que una cucaracha.

El Lord tuvo que hacer primero un recuento de todas las cosas que estaban pasando. En primera, el mocoso Potter era más resistente de lo que había esperado. Segundo, su tutor era un traidor de sus mortífagos, pero uno de los más poderosos, lo que lo había peligroso para sus planes. Tercero, toda la casa de Slytherin estaba ahora fuera de su alcance, y todo gracias al hijo de Lucius, un hijo al que el mismo Lucius expulso de su familia con la venía de su esposa.

¿Y a donde va a parar el hijo de Lucius? Justo al lado de Potter y Sirius Black, quien hábilmente había mandado "quemar por accidente" la bóveda de su prima Bellatrix. Así que, como cuarto punto en su lista, estaba el hecho de que tenía un horrocrux menos.

Y ahí estaba el quinto punto, Lucius, quien había puesto uno de sus valiosos horrocruxes (y que ya había sido eliminado) justo en las narices de Potter y Snape, ahora Lord Prince. Era increíble que el mestizo, pero hábil Severus ahora era un Lord con todo lo que el titulo conllevaba.

Si no fuera porque la fuga de Azkaban, de sus más leales mortífagos, fue un éxito, Lucius y alguno que otro mortífago, estarían siendo _Cruciados_ hasta la locura.

Era hora de hacer un plan y terminar esta guerra, no sería vencido por un mocoso y su "guardián", pero primero tendría que recuperar sus horrocruxes restantes para ponerlos a resguardo.

* * *

El cumpleaños de Severus se acercaba vertiginosamente y Harry parecía estar haciendo planes muy a escondidas de Severus y Hadiya pudo constatar que Harry se escabullía en el castillo a horas muy poco "convenientes".

Severus le había proporcionado a Hadiya el mapa del merodeador para que pudiera vigilar a Harry, y esta, luego de que se repuso de la sorpresa de ver para que servía el mapa, pudo ver que Harry salía del mapa, pero jamás dejaba el castillo. Luego de días vigilando le informo a Severus y esté le dijo sobre la Sala de los Menesteres, pero tampoco estaba ahí.

Severus estaba seguro de que Harry no salía del castillo, entonces ¿En dónde se metía?

* * *

Alastor Moody, Molly Weasley, Perenelle Flamel, Hermione Granger y Pansy Parkinson estaban con Harry en la cámara de Salazar Slytherin, ya con el basilisco muerto y convertido en ingredientes de pociones, cada cierto tiempo, Harry había ido ahí a limpiar un poco, y adaptarlo para su uso "particular". El sitio no aparecía en el mapa del merodeador que tenía su padre, y no es que no quisiera compartir ese "santuario Slytherin" con él, sino que aún no estaba listo, había libros por docenas, pero todos en pársel y Harry había estado traduciendo algunos que decían "pociones" en la portada, y aun no terminaba, quería que su padre ya tuviera algo que leer cuando le enseñara la cámara.

Albus había "sellado" la cámara, pero Harry descubrió otra entrada cerca del bosque prohibido y una vez dentro de la cámara, simplemente abrió la puerta por dentro y las protecciones de Albus se desvanecieron, la cámara había aceptado a Harry como su legítimo dueño.

Como el año anterior Harry y compañía habían usado la sala de los menesteres, ya no era un sitio seguro para escabullirse, y lo que planeaba con este grupo en particular necesitaba sigilo y astucia. Era una suerte tener a Perenelle, Hermione y Pansy en el "equipo". Esas chicas podrían hacer lo imposible, posible.

—Bien, creo que todos los que estamos aquí, sabemos que esos dos deben estar juntos—Empezó a hablar Perenelle.

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted, pero los dos son un par de cabezas duras, y créanme, Hadiya se ve muy "linda y tierna" pero es dura como piedra en cuanto al romance—Moody era quien más conocía a Hadiya de todos.

—Y mi padre es más seco que un mazapán, así que por eso si esperamos a que alguno de ellos dos dé el primer paso, jamás se van a dar cuenta que ambos se gustan. Hay que pensar en cómo acercarlos—Termino Harry.

Durante casi una media hora soltaron planes, desde los "fáciles" pero que estaban condenados al fracaso, hasta los "complicados", que podrían funcionar, pero tenían tantas variables que el más mínimo fallo podía echar todo a perder. Al final, Pansy tuvo una idea tan simple que era genial.

—¿Por qué no haces que Hadiya los acompañe en la "celebración de cumpleaños"?—.

—Sí, eso es perfecto, sería una cita sin ser "cita", ya que estarías tu Harry, pero los "tres" estarían lejos del castillo y de los amigos, así podrías dirigir la conversación sutilmente y les darías algo con que partir—Contesto Perenelle entusiasmada.

—Eso está bien para empezar, pero debemos idear algo antes de San Valentín, para esa fecha, Severus o Hadiya, deben invitar al otro a pasar el día—Dijo Molly Weasley, dispuesta si o si, a ver emparejado a Severus.

—Bueno, ya tenemos un plan de inicio, es hora de irnos o tu padre y Hadiya estarán buscándote y luego te castigarán por preocuparlos—Le dijo Moody a Harry.

Todos salieron y Hermione, Pansy y Harry regresaron por la entrada de los baños, Harry conocía algunos pasajes que no aparecían en el mapa, a veces se preguntaba si eso no lo convertía en el mejor merodeador luego de su padre y sus "tíos". Pronto, lograron llegar a la sala común de Slytherin por un pasaje que daba justo al lado de la puerta e iba debajo del lago. El pasaje de la torre daba directo a un aula que estaba cerca de la torre de Gryffindor, y de ahí había otro pasaje que daba al dormitorio de chicos, apenas eran las 10, así que en cuanto llegaran a la torre, Hermione podía salir del dormitorio de los chicos, alegando estar ayudándoles con sus tareas.

La diosa fortuna estuvo de su lado y aunque uno de los aurores que daban su ronda casi los atrapa, llegaron al siguiente pasaje y Hermione y Harry se encontraron en el dormitorio de Harry y compañía. Ron había estado haciendo guardia por ellos.

—Hadiya ya ha venido por aquí, pero no ha entrado al dormitorio, inventa una buena excusa Herms—.

—Gracias Ron, la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade te comprare una caja enorme de dulces de Honeydukes—.

Hermione salió del dormitorio y se topó cara a cara con la auror.

—¡Hola Hermione! No te he visto en toda la noche, ¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo? —.

—Hola Hadiya, sí, es que estos dos cerebros de troll tenían problemas con unas tareas y me han estado tratando de convencer de que les dejara copiar, pero al final solo accedí a ayudarles a buscar la información en unos libros—.

—Ya veo, pues han estado muy calladitos—.

—Eso es porque Harry prefiere insonorizar la habitación porque tiene el mal hábito de soltar palabrotas cuando se frustra y ya una vez la profesora McGonagall lo oyó y le quito 20 puntos por el uso de "lenguaje soez"—.

—Ya veo, haré como que te creo. Andando a tu dormitorio, ya son más de las 10—.

Hermione se despidió de sus amigos con la mano y salió. Hadiya miro a ambos chicos con aprehensión, pero no podía castigarlos sin pruebas. Definitivamente algo estaba tramando Harry, si no fuera porque su padre le enseño oclumancia, podría haberle leído la mente y dudaba que Severus aprobará el uso de veritaserum en su hijo.

Harry y Ron respiraron tranquilos cuando Hadiya se fue.

—Entonces ¿Ya tienen un plan? Mamá ya casi está diseñando las invitaciones de la boda—Pregunto Ron.

—Un inicio sí. Es pequeño, pero es algo—Contesto Harry.

—Bueno, es mejor que nada. La verdad no sé si vaya a funcionar esa relación, ¿Estás seguro de que ellos dos harían una buena pareja? Digo, al tío Sev jamás se le ha visto interés por alguna mujer... u hombre—.

—Pues es quizás porque se ha dedicado demasiado a cuidarme, ya no soy un niño, y cuando Voldemort sea derrotado, quisiera que él tuviera ya a alguien con quien compartir su vida, algún día me casaré y me iré, y no quiero que él se sienta "solo"—.

—Pues allá ustedes, yo soy partidario de que algunas cosas es mejor no forzarlas... —.

—¡Hey! Tampoco es como que los vayamos a encerrar en la sala de los menesteres con champaña y una cama—.

—¿Por qué la cama? —.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Tus papás no te han explicado lo de "cosas para adultos"?—.

La cara de Ron paso de la ignorancia al rojo "¡Oh Merlín! ¡Estás hablando de 'eso'!".

—Y-yo... bueno... sí, pero ha sido la conversación más horrible de mi vida, y luego le pregunte a Charlie y Bill, y se ofrecieron a explicármelo con marionetas, y créeme, eran marionetas muy gráficas. Lo peor es que Ginny estaba ahí y la muy... ¡Estaba tomando nota! No, no, no, creo que yo soy más del tipo "dulce y romántico"—.

—Ya veo, ¿Ósea que no quieres llevarte a Hermione a "lo oscurito"?—.

—¡Harry! —.

—¿Ósea que si quieres? —.

—No seas vulgar—.

Ron le arrojo a su amigo una almohada y se dedicaron a molestarse mutuamente hasta que Hadiya llego a regañarlos por "alterar la paz" y los mando a dormir. Harry seguía pensando que ya era hora de que su padre tuviera una novia, y por los fundadores, Merlín y todos los magos que él se encargaría de que tuviera una. Hadiya le agradaba para "mamá".

* * *

Hadiya acababa de hacer callar a Harry y Ron, y se dirigió a su alcoba a dormir, ya había hecho el conteo de alumnos y todos estaban en la torre. Tomo un libro, pero en segundos se dio cuenta que no iba a poder leer nada esa noche.

Desde Navidad había estado dándole vueltas a algo. Le gustaba Severus. Primero pensó que era una persona admirable, por todo el esfuerzo en su trabajo de pociones, luego por cuidar al pequeño Harry y luego de que Moody le dijera la historia detrás de los padres de Harry y Severus, pensó que era aún más admirable el cariño que le profesaba a su hijo "adoptivo".

Pero conforme pasaron los días, conoció a otro Severus, un Severus que tenía una mente brillante, pero que era tímido. Todo su sarcasmo era una máscara de timidez, él realmente no quería darle a nadie la oportunidad de dañarlo, luego de lo de Lily... pero ella estaba segura de que podrían ser algo más que amigos, si tan solo... Hadiya no estaba segura. Si bien había aceptado su amistad a pesar de ser ella una criatura oscura, no estaba segura de que fuera a aceptar tan bien su otro secreto.

Quizás Harry lo aceptaría, pero no quería que Severus se enterara por nadie más que ella, incluso le había hecho prometer a Moody que callaría hasta que ella se lo dijera.

Quizás lo mejor sería dejar las cosas como estaban hasta que fuera seguro, tanto para ella como para Severus y Harry que esa información se supiera.

* * *

Severus daba vueltas en la cama intentando dormir, ya casi no se preocupaba de donde estaba Harry, sabía que su hijo no era un idiota impulsivo (ya no tanto al menos), no se pondría en peligro, así como así, y era evidente que no salía del castillo. Le intrigaba, pero no le preocupaba.

Sus pensamientos iban hacia la auror de cabello rojinegro, tan parecida a un león salvaje. Tenía todos los defectos que odiaba en las personas y toleraba en Harry. Era impulsiva, bromista, optimista, y tenía ese aire lúdico que tenía Dumbledore. Pero por otro lado no se podía sacar de la cabeza ese fugaz beso que le dio en Navidad.

Fue en la mejilla, pero no se le borraba de la cabeza.

Por un lado, sentía que traicionaba el recuerdo de Lily, y por el otro, su lado más práctico, recordaba que Lily jamás fue nada más que su amiga y que él tenía todo el derecho de querer buscar el afecto de alguien.

Y era por eso por lo que no dormía bien desde hace días, si no fuera por las pociones energizantes estaría cayéndose a mitad de la clase.

Y todo por un roce de labios, apenas una caricia... ¿Por qué demonios le había afectado tanto?

* * *

Harry aviso vía lechuza al señor Fortescue que ese año llevarían una invitada "especial", brevemente, Harry le explico que la amiga de su padre y él estaba como una especie de guardaespaldas pero que era su amiga, antes que nada.

Luego le explico en esa carta, que él creía que la chica era ideal para Severus y que por favor tuviera todo el servicio de siempre listo para tres personas.

Florean pensó que tenía una mejor idea para ese cumpleaños. Pensaba que ya era hora de que Severus tuviera alguien más en su vida. No es que no fuera feliz, pero todo mundo necesitaba a alguien especial.

* * *

El día de su cumpleaños, Severus estaba nervioso, y no tenía idea de porqué. Solo era su ida a la heladería de Florean Fortescue como cada año, acompañado de Harry... y este año de Hadiya.

¿Cómo paso esto? Fácil, Harry insistió en la seguridad, contra todo pronóstico. Harry dijo que quizás era mejor ir acompañados de la auror, ya que, con Voldemort al acecho, cualquier protección era buena. Y Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo, Moody incluso dijo que cubriría a Hadiya durante las horas que estarían fuera, y así fue como terminaron los tres, sentados en una mesa en la pequeña terraza de la heladería.

No es como si nunca hubieran comido juntos, era solo que esto se sentía... diferente de alguna forma.

Los pensamientos de Hadiya iban por el mismo rumbo. Si no fuera por Harry, esa salida sería casi una cita.

Florean observo la interacción de ambos y luego miro a Harry quien le dio una mirada que le dijo todo al heladero. Harry había elegido expresamente a Hadiya para su padre. Y viendo a la joven, Florean estuvo de acuerdo en que parecía el tipo de mujer que Severus necesitaba, una que lo sacara de sus casillas con frecuencia.

—Aquí tienen, los helados de cada año. Solo que este año mi esposa se puso "creativa" e hizo una copa enorme de helado para ti Severus, espero puedas terminártela—Dijo Florean colocando una copa tan grande como la copa de las casas, pero rellena de helado hasta el tope.

—Pero es enorme—.

—Bueno, quizás entre Harry y la señorita podrían ayudarte—.

Harry entendió la indirecta y comenzó a comer de su helado y un poco de la copa de Severus. Hadiya, viendo que Harry lo hacía, empezó a hacerlo también y ninguno de los tres dijo nada durante un rato, Harry dejo de comer de la copa luego de algunos minutos y empezó a hablar de un tema seguro, Quidditch.

Harry dijo que, gracias a Merlín, él no era un fanático de los Chudley Cannons y Hadiya se molestó, dijo que era un equipo al cual no le tenían mucha fe, pero ella estaba segura de que, si tuvieran un buen entrenador, llegarían a ganar la copa. Severus bufo por lo bajo y dijo que los Murciélagos de Ballycastle le ganarían incluso a las Urracas de Montrose, y entonces fue el turno de Harry de enojarse, ya que el empezó a defender a su equipo y dijo que su tía Minnie lo apoyaría en el hecho de que las Urracas podrían patearle el trasero a los Murciélagos cualquier día de la semana.

En una semana sería un partido entre las Urracas y los Murciélagos, y Harry entonces hizo algo muy pero muy impulsivo.

—¿Qué apuestas papá? —.

—¿Qué apuesto a qué? —.

—¿A que los Murciélagos ganan? ¿Qué apuestas? —.

—Uhmm, tendrás que lavar los calderos de mi laboratorio sin magia por dos meses—.

—¿Y si yo gano? —.

—¿Qué quieres? —.

—Qué vayamos al cine—.

—Sabes que no podemos salir mucho del castillo, si nos dieron permiso este día es porque es mi cumpleaños—.

—Podría acompañarnos Hadiya... —.

—Ella tiene obligaciones Harry... —.

—Pues por ver cómo le patean el trasero a los Murciélagos, seguro puedo arreglar algo con Moody—Dijo Hadiya interviniendo en la "pelea".

—¿Sabes que Moody también esta con los Murciélagos, verdad? —Le dijo Severus.

—Sí, así puedo apostar un par de horas de guardia con él—.

—Entonces no se diga más, la apuesta está hecha—.

Después de eso, siguieron comiendo el helado, y Harry sonreía discretamente, pensando que más les valía a sus Urracas ganar.

* * *

El día del partido llego, y Harry y Minerva estaban pendientes de la radio mágica, para oír el partido, Severus estaba sentado en un sillón que convoco porque todos los de la sala de los menesteres eran floreados, desventajas de dejar que Albus eligiera la "decoración" de la sala, mientras Hadiya estaba ataviada con una playera de las Urracas, en "solidaridad" con el equipo favorito de su joven amigo.

Luego de dos tortuosas horas de comentarios y un empate que los tenía con el corazón en un hilo, las Urracas anotaron y casi inmediatamente atraparon la snitch, dando como vencedores a las Urracas.

Sirius había apostado con Remus (quien le iba a los Murciélagos) el derecho a no lavar los trastes por 1 mes, y Albus perdió contra McGonagall y tendría que dejar de ofrecer caramelos de limón una semana, la profesora dudaba que su amigo durara más allá de eso.

Severus le dio la mano a Harry y le dijo que cumpliría con su apuesta al día siguiente que era domingo. Hadiya salió de ahí, diciendo que iba a cobrarle su apuesta a Moody. Harry ya había hablado con Moody sobre la "apuesta" y habían hecho un plan b en caso de que las Urracas perdieran.

El domingo, Severus, Hadiya y Harry se aparecieron en la casa de Privet Drive, Little Whinging y el condado de Surrey era por el momento el lugar más seguro para Harry y Severus, después de Hogwarts. Así que ese domingo salieron de la casa como si fueran una familia "común y corriente", tomaron el autobús que para sorpresa de Severus y Harry, no hizo que Hadiya explotara de emoción como muchos magos.

—¿Qué? En Japón nos dan clases de "estudios muggles" de forma obligatoria y tienes que tener las más altas calificaciones si quieres convertirte en auror. Así que no es sorpresa para mi usar un autobús—.

Fue todo lo que dijo Hadiya sobre ese asunto. En breve, llegaron al cine y Harry fue directo a comprar las golosinas y eran muchas, ya que su amiga era casi como Ron en cuanto a las palomitas y los dulces.

Harry malévolamente escogió una película de miedo, con el pretexto de que por fin podía entrar a una película categoría B. Severus no pudo convencerlo de ver algo más tranquilo y solo suspiro derrotado, el mocoso había mejorado sus manipulaciones y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Harry se colocó al final de una fila, pegado a la pared, mientras Severus se sentaba a su lado y al lado de él, Hadiya, de forma que ambos parecían ir juntos.

El plan de Harry era simple, a mitad de la película fingiría quedarse dormido y dejaría que el "horror" de la película hiciera saltar a Hadiya a los brazos de su padre, así que en cuanto empezó la sangre y tripas, fingió que sus ojos se cerraban y se quedó "dormido".

Paso el resto de la película y oía los gritos de la misma, la sierra del supuesto asesino, pero no oía gritos de susto de parte de su amiga ni de su padre, sino ¿Risas?

—¡Oh Merlín! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, es una película tan mala, la sangre no se ve así, es casi una burla, eso evidentemente es miel—.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Esa era la voz de Severus.

—La sangre real tiñe más, eso evidentemente es miel, ya que la cátsup es muy espesa y tiene un rojo muy "antinatural", la sangre es más oscura y lo único que da la consistencia más cercana es miel. Es como ese asunto del vidrio "que se rompe", están hechos de azúcar—.

—Uhmm, eso es interesante... Mira esas tripas, así no es como deben caer, ¿Quién escribió esta bazofia? De dónde sacan que una sierra podría hacer explotar un hígado, en todo caso lo rebanaría muy burdamente, pero hasta ahí—.

Harry oía como continuaron diciendo si la película erraba que desagradable escena gore, mientras él escuchaba los gritos y el sonido de tripas cayendo y los borboteos de sangre. ¡Esos dos eran igual de "enfermos"!

En cuanto acabó la película, Severus sacudió a Harry para "despertarlo" y este fingió estupendamente la modorra. Apenas se "despertó", los tres salieron para regresar a la casa de Privet Drive y regresar por flu al castillo, no tenían fuerzas para la aparición.

Apenas pudo, le informo a su "equipo" de lo que pudo notar en esa "cita-que-no-era-cita" y quedaron de acuerdo para verse de nuevo en la cámara de Salazar, era hora de planear San Valentín, y Hermione había tenido una idea muy buena para que esos dos estuvieran juntos ese día.


	54. Maldito San Valentín

**53.- Maldito San Valentín**

* * *

Hermione le contó su plan, le pedirían a Hadiya que los acompañara a Hogsmeade como parte de la guardia para el día de San Valentín, ya que la siguiente salida al pueblo había sido una indulgencia de parte del director que le chiflaban las fiestas. Sabían lo mucho que Hadiya odiaba el ambiente "rosado y festivo" del día, así que se negaría y entonces Harry convencería a Severus de que la intentara "convencer".

Y eso justamente paso, en cuanto le mencionaron a Hadiya lo del día de San Valentín, puso el grito en el cielo.

—¿Qué? No, claro que no. Podrían pedírselo a Moody, él siempre está feliz de salir del castillo—.

—Pero Moody no es tan paciente con nosotros Hadiya... —Harry intentaba convencerla.

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo no—.

Harry ya esperaba esto, así que apenas se separó de su amiga, fue directo con Severus.

—Papá, convéncela—.

—Harry, si ella no quiere ir no podemos forzarla—.

—Pero es que Moody es tan... poco paciente con nosotros, si queremos tardarnos en Honeydukes o en Las Tres Escobas, Moody va a estar apurándonos. Además, quiero invitar a una chica y no quisiera que me estuvieran apurando, ¿Sabes? —Harry pensó rápidamente a quien podía invitar, no podía ser Ginny o Hermione porque ellas eran como sus hermanas y sabrían que era una treta. Tendría que pensar entre sus amigas de otras casas, quien podría ser su cita.

Severus pareció estar sopesando sus opciones y Harry procuro verse algo "tímido" y "nervioso" por invitar a una chica. Severus suspiro derrotado y Harry sonrió internamente, no vives tanto tiempo con el jefe de Slytherin sin aprender sobre manipulación.

—Está bien, veré como convencerla—.

—Gracias papá—.

—No me agradezcas, primero debe aceptar hacer la guardia conmigo—.

—¿Contigo? —Harry de hecho, esperaba esto, su padre no se podría resistir a conocer a "la chica" que invitaría, así que se ofrecería a "ir como guardia" de la salida a Hogsmeade.

—Si, creo que debería ofrecerme a ser parte de la guardia de Hogsmeade, un poco de aire fresco me vendrá bien—.

Harry procuro verse "algo enojado y molesto", como cualquier adolescente al que le fueran a arruinar una cita y la sonrisa ladina de Severus le confirmo que eso era lo que quería hacer su padre.

—No es necesario... —.

—Insisto—.

Harry boqueo como pez, y salió "enojado" de las habitaciones de su padre, azotando la puerta para darle dramatismo. A veces era bueno no haber quedado en Slytherin, porque ¿Quién pensaría que un León podría manipular así a su padre y a su amiga?

* * *

Harry pensó largo y tendido a quien le pediría ser "su cita" de San Valentín, no podía ser de Gryffindor o sospecharían, ni Cho Chang porque, en teoría, habían terminado (aunque él ni siquiera supo que estaban en una relación). Así que tendría que ser Luna o Pansy, uhmm, Millicent había bajado de peso y ahora se veía bastante linda... pudiera ser.

Luego de horas, Harry por fin se decidió por Luna, Pansy y Millicent eran de esas chicas que devoraban libros románticos y escuchaban a Celestina Warbeck, así que si salían podían malinterpretar las cosas, pero Luna vivía en su propio mundo y era linda en su estilo particular... y debía ser pronto.

Al parecer, se había corrido el rumor de que Harry iba a invitar a una chica a salir, y de pronto muchas chicas se hacían las encontradizas, incluso chicas de sexto y séptimo. Tardó un poco en encontrar a Luna al día siguiente, pero al fin la halló en los invernaderos.

—Hola Luna ¿Qué haces? —.

—Dejo alimento para las hadas, les gusta buscarlo en las plantas de la profesora Sprout—.

—Ahh, oye, ¿Me preguntaba si querrías ser mi cita de San Valentín? Como amigos, ya sabes, salir a pasear a Hogsmeade, ir a Honeydukes... —.

Luna lo miro con esos ojos soñadores y luego de algunos segundos volvió a esconder "comida para hadas" (que eran terrones de azúcar pintados de rosa y azul). Pasaron angustiosos minutos en los que Harry temió que Luna le dijera que no.

—Me gustaría ir contigo a Hogsmeade Harry, ya casi se me termina la comida para hadas y seguro necesitare algo para los Nargles, no son malos, solo quieren atención y prefiero dejarles cosas seguras de que tomen, para que no desaparezcan las mías—.

—Bien, te veré en los carruajes ese día—Harry ya se iba cuando Luna volvió a hablar.

—¿Sabes Harry? Creo que Hadiya y Severus harían una linda pareja, ¿No te parece? —.

Sus ojos refulgían como lo hacían los de Dumbledore cuando estaba particularmente feliz por algo, se veía concentrada y como si pudiera saber hasta lo que estabas pensando. Luego volvió a sus actividades de esconder azúcar entre las plantas. "Luna era una caja llena de misterios", pensó Harry.

* * *

Harry les contó a todo su "equipo" la idea de Hermione y como la habían implementado, Hermione también le había rogado a Hadiya que aceptara estar en la guardia a Hogsmeade porque Viktor Krum iba a ir de visita y la había invitado a salir y que no quería que hubiera puros hombres en la guardia, o iban a estar vigilándolos demasiado como para hablar algo.

Harry les dijo que invitó a Luna como cita "de amigos", y que ya había hablado con Severus quien estaba ansioso por "arruinar la cita" de su hijo, y eso significaba que le lanzaría ese anzuelo a Hadiya para que aceptará formar parte de la guardia junto con él.

Moody aceptó "llenar su agenda" con actividades que le hicieran "imposible" tomar la guardia de esa salida, mientras Perenelle y Molly les daban consejos de última hora a Hermione y Harry para provocar que esos dos se quedarán "a solas" con frecuencia.

Así llego el día, y Harry se arregló para su cita, ya que la idea era que su padre viera "interés" de él hacía una chica, Luna parecía estar en sintonía con la idea de Harry, ya que se había arreglado... de forma espectacular.

Como aún era invierno, hacia bastante frío y llevaba un pantalón negro, pero el abrigo que llevaba era azul oscuro y tenía bordadas varias constelaciones, debajo del abrigo, llevaba una blusa azul que realzaba sus ojos y su cabello iba peinado lacio y amarrado en una coleta, incluso llevaba un sutil maquillaje que la hacía ver bellísima. Solo las espectografas que traía en la cabeza denotaban que esa chica tan linda era su amiga Luna.

—Hola Harry, ¿Nos vamos? —.

Harry salió de su sopor y le tendió el brazo a su amiga de forma galante. Muchas chicas de Ravenclaw apretaron los dientes cuando vieron que Harry llevaba como cita a Luna y los cuchicheos se hicieron más cuando la ayudo a subir al carruaje y luego le dio una rosa de cristal hechizado para hacerlo irrompible, de color azul. Consejo de Perenelle para hacer ver que estaban en una "cita de verdad".

No pasaron ni 10 segundos cuando en el mismo carruaje se sentaron Severus y Hadiya, separando a los dos adolescentes en el asiento. Harry se rió internamente, arruinar una cita era el anzuelo perfecto para esos dos.

Hadiya empezó a platicar con Luna y Severus no le decía nada a Harry, pero le dedicaba miradas de "aprobación" por la chica que escogió como cita.

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade, Harry diviso a Hermione quien ya estaba junto a Viktor, Ron estaba con Lavender, Padma, Dean y Seamus que prefirieron salir en grupo para no sentir la presión de "buscar una cita", Neville invito a Ginny como amigos y Pansy jalaba del brazo a Blaise mientras Theo, Vincent y Greg los miraban divertidos, casi al final, alcanzó a ver a Draco del brazo de Cedric, mientras muchas chicas los veían con "ternura". Eran tan dulces que daban nauseas en opinión de Harry.

Harry se separó de la guardia, que ese día consistía en la profesora McGonagall, Sprout, Remus, Severus y Hadiya, así como la auror de cabello Rosa Chicle, Hadiya le había dicho que se llamaba Tonks.

Los profesores y aurores de la guardia se separaron parejas para patrullar el pueblo y para fortuna de Harry y el plan, Hadiya había agarrado del brazo a Severus arrastrándolo con ella, sin darle oportunidad de emparejarse con nadie más, Remus se fue con Tonks y la profesora McGonagall con la profesora Sprout.

Harry y Luna fueron a Honeydukes y Harry le compro una caja grande de terrones de azúcar, y luego Luna lo arrastro a una tienda de "curiosidades" donde Luna compro varias baratijas para los Nargles y luego de un rato, fueron a Las Tres Escobas, ahí encontraron ya a sus demás amigos platicando en varias mesas, pero todas muy cerca. Y los vio, a Hadiya y Severus sentados en la misma mesa, y haciéndoles señas de que fueran a sentarse con ellos.

Definitivamente ese par se merecían el uno al otro.

Luna jalo a Harry hacia la mesa y una vez cerca, noto que Hadiya y su padre tenían las mejillas muy rojas para ser causa solo del frío. Se pregunto qué habría pasado, y esperaba que fuera lo que pensaba.

Mientras en la mente de Severus y Hadiya estaba lo que había pasado momentos antes de arribar a Las Tres Escobas.

 ** _Flashback_**

Severus estaba algo molesto por que Hadiya no lo dejo seguir a "la parejita".

—Recuerda que también debemos patrullar el pueblo y vigilar a los demás estudiantes—Le dijo Hadiya a Severus luego de que este gruñera por enésima vez.

—Ya sé, pero quería divertirme a costa de Harry—.

—Y yo también, no iba a venir, pero arruinarle la cita a un adolescente sonaba demasiado tentador—.

Ambos caminaban por el pueblo revisando que los estudiantes no se salieran de ciertas áreas del pueblo ni que estuvieran haciendo nada indebido. Tuvieron que parar algunos conatos de pelea por tonterías y otros donde la chica le aventaba algún regalo al desafortunado novio que regaló algún presente que no le gusto a la chica en cuestión.

Se estuvieron burlando de la cursi decoración de la Tienda de Té de Madame Tudipié, toda rosa y recargada de holanes y confeti rosado. Hadiya fingió escalofríos cuando pasaron frente a ella, lo que hizo reír a Severus. Se sentía cómodo junto a la auror, aunque a veces lo fastidiara.

Cuando pasaron frente a Honeydukes, Hadiya arrastro a Severus para comprar "algunos" dulces, si por algunos uno entendía una caja de cinco kilos repleta del mejor surtido de la tienda. Si no fuera porque eran magos, no hubieran podido cargar tantos dulces.

Severus y Hadiya, en general, estaban pasando un buen San Valentín, así que empezaron a platicar de otros temas. Hadiya ahí se enteró de que Severus era amante de los gatos, y que, aunque los perros no el desagradaban, el prefería la compañía felina. Y Severus se enteró de la razón de la afición desmedida de azúcar de Hadiya, por ser mitad Leónida, su metabolismo exigía muchas calorías, y lo único que tenía tantas calorías en poca cantidad de alimento, eran las golosinas, así que consumía alrededor de unas 3000 calorías por día. Muchas de ellas provenientes de dulces.

—No es como que me queje ¿Sabes? Debe ser el sueño de muchas mujeres, comer sin medida y no engordar—Se rió Hadiya.

Severus pensó que tenía una risa muy linda y que seguramente sus labios debían estar dulces con tanta azúcar. Miró a la joven con dulzura y no se dio cuenta. Pero Hadiya si se dio cuenta del cambio en la mirada de Severus y se ruborizo. Eso hizo que Severus la viera como "adorable".

Estaban al final del pueblo y no había personas cerca, Severus no supo que lo impulso a hacerlo, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba frente a Hadiya y puso su mano en la barbilla de la joven, quien no se inmuto y se dejó hacer. Severus levanto la cara de la joven y deposito un suave beso en sus labios.

Sus ojos se encontraron y entonces se besaron, profundizando el beso y abrazándose en el proceso. Severus sintió el cuerpo cálido presionado al suyo y pensó que efectivamente, los labios de Hadiya sabían a dulce. Se separaron y sin decir nada, se encaminaron a Las Tres Escobas, ninguno quería romper el silencio y Hadiya entonces tomo la mano de Severus sin dejar de mirar al frente. Haciendo que este se ruborizará.

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Luna observaba a ambos con curiosidad, Harry con descarada sospecha y Severus levanto una ceja como diciendo "atrévete a decirme algo", Hadiya ocupaba su tiempo tratando de llamar a Madame Rosmerta para que les tomara la orden.

Cuando llegaron las bebidas, Severus aprovecho para incordiar a su hijo.

—Y dígame jovencita ¿Qué intenciones tiene con mi hijo? —.

Harry estaba asombrado del descaro de su padre, mientras Hadiya reía por lo bajo, era evidente que le divertía la situación. Luna contesto sin inmutarse.

—Las mejores intenciones, estamos conociéndonos para ver si podemos ser algo más que amigos—.

—¿Entonces ustedes están buscando ser pareja? —.

—Más bien estamos viendo si podríamos serlo, aunque después de esta cita, estoy segura de que podríamos ser pareja y espero que Harry se sienta igual—.

Eso descoloco un poco a Harry, Luna sonaba tan sincera y había perdido ese aire soñador, y lo miraba con firmeza. Harry nunca había visto a Luna bajo otros ojos, pero ahora que la veía bien, era una persona muy particular e independiente, usaba lo que quería y no le importaba la opinión de otros, solo la de sus amigos y eso si ella la pedía. El resto del tiempo, ella parecía estar en un mundo aparte, pero luego se concentraba y soltaba verdades como puños.

Rompía esquemas en cualquier persona, y les reviraba sus argumentos de forma lógica y aplastante muchas veces. Aun recordaba cuando aplasto a Hermione en su diatriba sobre los derechos de los elfos domésticos. _"¿Cómo esperas que se vean como algo más que esclavos si tú misma los tratas como eso? Al decirles que se liberen, les haces ver que ellos están atados, pero demeritas el hecho de que ellos lo han elegido, así que pones en duda su capacidad de decisión"._

Hermione boqueo como pez por mucho rato cuando no pudo hallar un argumento en contra, y luego de eso, mejor decidió empezar a hablar con los elfos para preguntarles "por qué" de su decisión de atarse a una familia. Hermione ahí comprendió que todo se trataba de balance, los elfos domésticos tenían mucha magia, demasiada para sus pequeños cuerpos, así que la forma que idearon para liberarse de parte de su magia fue servir a los magos en tareas que ellos consideraban algo demandantes. Los hechizos de limpieza y hogar consumían bastante energía mágica.

Con el pasar de las generaciones, los elfos domésticos lograron que su magia se adecuara a su cuerpo, pero habían encontrado goce en servir a los magos. Aunque no todos los magos los trataban bien, pero su promesa había sido a la familia del mago y no a un particular, así que fue más bien un error de cálculo que una promesa de esclavitud. Ahora la plataforma de Hermione estaba buscando un trato digno a los elfos más que su liberación, y por fin hallo gente más dispuesta a oírla con esa propuesta más moderada.

Harry se preguntó que más había por conocer de Luna, si una sola frase de ella había hecho que Hermione se cuestionara sus más acérrimas creencias de lo bueno y lo malo en algo que ella creía conocer.

—Pienso igual Luna, pienso que podríamos llegar a ser pareja—.

Luna lo miro de forma tierna y le tomo de la mano. La escena hizo que Hadiya fingiera estar vomitando de lo "vomitivamente tiernos" que se veían y Luna le dijo que era culpa de los Torposoplo que seguramente se había metido por su nariz.

Ahora fue el turno de Harry de divertirse con las miradas confundidas de su padre y Hadiya.

Pasaron el resto de la visita comentando diversos temas, Luna de repente era brillante y otras soltaba frases que dejaban a Severus pensando que estaba algo "loquita", y Hadiya estaba encantada con ella, Harry empezaba a disfrutar la compañía de su amiga y a pensar que él había sido sincero, podía imaginarse junto a Luna en un futuro, cosa que no le había pasado con Cho cuando "salían" ni con Ginny que alguna vez en tercero, sintieron curiosidad el uno por el otro, y se habían escapado algunas veces al lago para besarse, para descubrir que no había química realmente entre ellos como pareja y continuaron siendo tan amigos como siempre.

De vuelta en los carruajes, Severus y Hadiya habían vuelto a sentarse junto a Harry y Luna, pero esta vez no se sentaron en medio de ellos, así que Harry seguía tomado de la mano de Luna y le dijo que le gustaría seguir saliendo con ella, a lo que ella contesto que también le gustaría y quedaron de cenar juntos en el gran comedor.

Estaban a medio camino del castillo cuando se empezó a sentir frío, pero no frío de invierno, sino un frío que Harry sintió en tercer año, y esa vez, también lo había sentido luego de una visita a Hogsmeade. Severus saco su varita y Harry lo imito, No fue necesario decírselos a Luna y Hadiya, quienes ya estaban listas y Luna coloco un collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla en el cuello de Harry.

—Para protegerte de los Dementores—Le dijo Luna dándole un beso en los labios, al que Harry respondió gustoso. Harry pensó que ese beso iba a crear un patronus del tamaño de un colacuerno húngaro de lo bien que se sintió.

Los Dementores atacaron a la caravana de carruajes y los _patronus_ volaron por todos lados, las clases de los sábados habían rendido frutos y ahora casi todo Hogwarts sabia conjurar un patronus corpóreo.

Pero no había solo Dementores, varios mortífagos salieron detrás de ellos y empezaron a atacar los carruajes, forzando a los estudiantes a salir de ellos y combatir, Hadiya y Severus empezaron a rodear al grupo de estudiantes que se había reunido a su alrededor y Harry quedo en medio del grupo junto con Luna y Pansy que iba en el carruaje delante del de ellos.

Ron y Dean junto con Lavender y Seamus estaban lanzando patronus mientras otros estudiantes estaban lanzando hechizos de ataque.

Una bombarda estallo adelante y supieron que era Hermione, nadie podía convocar una bombarda con esa fuerza más que su amiga.

Varios hechizos volaban y muchos mortífagos aparecieron atados y amordazados, seguramente cortesía de Neville, Seamus había perfeccionado un incendio que estaba dirigiendo a un grupo de mortífagos que tenían un hombre lobo con ellos, y fue cuando Harry oyó un grito a su lado. Bellatrix Lestrange apareció cerca de ellos, y había lanzado un _Crucio_ hacia Severus que le dio de llenó.

Hadiya se transformó en Leónida e iba a saltar sobre Bellatrix, pero esta le lanzo una daga y le dio en un costado.

—Vaya, vaya, de saber lo que eras, jamás hubiera enviado a esos ineptos a intentar matarte, pequeña bastarda—.

Severus que se había logrado levantar fue en auxilio de Hadiya y le lanzó un _Sectumsempra_ a Bellatrix, que desafortunadamente le dio en el brazo.

—Severus, veo que has cambiado, sabía que eras un traidor, pero no que apoyabas a los Potter—.

—Harry es mi hijo. ¡Claro que lo apoyare en todo! —.

Bellatrix que estaba sosteniéndose el brazo dañado, le sonrió malignamente.

—Yo no estaba hablando del hijo de la sangresucia—.

Y desapareció de ahí, dejando la pregunta en el aire.


	55. El secreto de Hadiya, al descubierto

**54.- El secreto de Hadiya, al descubierto**

* * *

La enfermería estaba repleta de heridos, pero afortunadamente ningún muerto, al menos del lado de los estudiantes. Un par de mortífagos encontraron su fin en ese asalto. Razón por la cual había algunos empleados del ministerio levantando declaraciones.

Al parecer, por lo que habían dicho los aurores que envió el ministerio, Voldemort había estado haciendo ataques en varias ciudades, y el ataque a Hogsmeade fue planeado porque Voldemort sabía que Dumbledore no impediría que sus estudiantes celebraran la fecha.

Harry y sus amigos estaban bastante enteros, solamente algunos raspones y heridas menores, Luna se había luxado la muñeca, pero Madame Pomfrey la había sanado en minutos. Hadiya fue la que salió más herida, la daga había herido su costado, pero no penetro ningún órgano porque se atoro en una costilla. Pero, aun así, había perdido sangre y tendría que estar una semana en la enfermería mientras sanaba la herida y le daban pociones re-abastecedoras de sangre.

El chisme sobre su condición de "mitad criatura" corrió como pólvora y ahora había una constante de alumnos intentando verla para preguntarle qué clase de criatura era, ya que ningún estudiante había visto algo como ella antes. Describían al león negro con rojo y la sensación de "peligro" que exudaba.

Moody acababa de llegar, y estaba frenético viendo a su protegida vendada y convaleciente en una cama de la enfermería.

—¿Quién te hizo esto? —.

—Bellatrix—.

—¡Esa perra! —.

—¡Alastor! Hay niños presentes—Lo regaño Poppy, mientras los niños que alcanzaron a escuchar estaban tomando nota mental de esa palabra y esperando que Moody soltara algunas más para integrar a su repertorio.

—Me aviso Dora, pero no podía creerlo, nunca habías sido herida en ninguna misión, pero siendo Bellatrix comprendo que sucediera—.

—Moody, Bellatrix me dijo algo sobre "estar apoyando a los Potter", cuando me réferi a Harry, ella dijo... que no se estaba refiriendo a él. ¿Qué quiso decir? —Pregunto Severus.

Moody volteo a ver a Hadiya y esta lo miro algo triste, ella esperaba decírselo a Severus en otras circunstancias, pero era mejor que lo supiera. Suspiró resignada y tomó valor.

—Mi padre era un Potter—.

Severus no podía creerlo, hizo recuento mental y busco algún Potter que pudiera ser, pero no recordaba ninguno, Fleamont y Euphemia Potter tuvieron a James ya en la edad madura, y nunca se supo que Fleamont tuviera aventuras o amantes, era fiel a su esposa. Entonces pensó en Henry Potter, pero que se supiera, solo tuvo un hijo, Fleamont.

Hadiya volteó a ver a Moody y este entendió la súplica silenciosa, le estaba dando permiso a Moody de contar su historia.

—Severus, Fleamont no fue el único hijo de Henry. Verás, Henry Potter tuvo dos hijos, Fleamont y Charlus, Fleamont era el mayor por 10 años, mientras Charlus nació sin ser planeado, los hechizos anticonceptivos de esa época no eran tan buenos como los de ahora. Aun así, Charlus fue tan amado y protegido como Fleamont. Pero Charlus hizo algo que le valió la expulsión de su familia—.

—...Se negó a casarse por un arreglo, Henry le exigió cumplir el compromiso y Charlus decidió huir. Fleamont le dio parte de su cámara de Gringotts, ya que Henry había quitado a Charlus de las personas autorizadas a sacar de ellas, y le quito su cámara personal a su hijo, esperando que la falta de dinero lo forzara a aceptar sus condiciones—.

Charlus huyo primero a América, donde hizo una carrera de auror, y luego de graduarse se enteró que su familia lo había expulsado, así que ahora no tenía apellido. En américa no era un problema, ya que ahí tienen leyes muy diferentes a las nuestras. Así que tuvo una buena vida en América, hasta que conoció a un mago japonés que buscaba un guardaespaldas—.

—...Este mago era un conocido duelista y campeón de varios torneos, pero se había hecho de enemigos y necesitaba a alguien que estuviera pendiente de su seguridad. Charlus estaba teniendo una mala racha y aplico para el puesto y termino siendo el guardaespaldas de este duelista japonés y se mudó a Japón—.

—...Este duelista tenía además una fortuna que había ganado por los torneos, y le pago a Charlus la mejor casa que pudo cercana a la suya, para que Charlus tuviera su propio espacio. Duraron muchos años juntos y la convivencia los acerco y se convirtieron en los mejores amigos, más que empleado y empleador—.

—...El duelista finalmente murió en un combate con simpatizantes de Voldemort en Japón, y Charlus se enteró después del funeral, que su amigo le había dejado todo su patrimonio incluyendo su apellido, ya que su amigo Kiyoshi Hoshi, estaba enterado de que había sido "expulsado" de su familia y si un día regresaba a su nación, no tendría ningún derecho sobre nada. Así que le lego su apellido y su fortuna—.

—...Charlus había aprendido sobre los negocios que manejaba en los últimos años su amigo y se hizo cargo de ellos, incluyendo una beca que se daba a los estudiantes de Mahoutokoro. Había un caso en especial que tenía problemas, una estudiante no le querían dar su título de sus estudios alegando problemas con su "naturaleza particular". Charlus fue a ver qué podía hacer y conoció a la madre de Hadiya, Nahid—.

—...Charlus ayudo a Nahid, Nahid le revelo que ella era una Leónida, y esa era la razón de que no quisieran darle su título, ya que equivalía a decir que le daban una varita a una criatura "oscura", nadie se había dado cuenta, hasta que un profesor la vio transformarse y entonces intentaron expulsarla, pero el semestre había acabado y con ello, la educación de Nahid. Luego de dos años de litigio, Nahid recibió su título y ellos dos empezaron a salir, luego se casaron y tuvieron a Hadiya. Fueron felices, hasta que Hadiya cumplió 10 años—.

—...Ellos estaban en un paseo con Hadiya, habían decidido visitar la isla de los gatos, y cuando desembarcaron, fueron atacados por un grupo de encapuchados, no parecían mortífagos, pero ciertamente eran oscuros, al menos eso me dijo Hadiya. Charlus oprimió un amuleto que alertaba a los aurores de un ataque y fuimos a intentar ayudarles, cuando llegamos, los magos oscuros ya estaban muertos, Nahid los había matado, pero el ultimo que mató, alcanzo a clavarle una daga en el corazón. Charlus había muerto protegiendo a Hadiya que se había transformado por el estrés sin saberlo y estaba intentando reanimar a su padre en su forma de Leónida—.

—...Yo llegue antes que todos y ayude a la niña a transformarse de nuevo y cuando los demás aurores llegaron, solo quedaba hacer el papeleo y llevar a la niña a un lugar seguro. Investigamos posibles motivos del ataque, pero no se nos ocurría ninguno. Regresé a Inglaterra con Hadiya un mes después del ataque, y decidí cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Charlus de cuidarla si algo le pasaba—.

—...Mahoutokoro le envió su carta a Hadiya, luego de que su madre ganara ese caso, la escuela tuvo que modificar sus reglamentos y ahora aceptaban a varias "criaturas con capacidad mágica", sobre todo hombres lobo. Decidí enviarla a esa escuela, ya que Hogwarts no estaba lista para aceptar criaturas así. Hadiya venía a pasar sus veranos aquí en Inglaterra y el resto del tiempo en la escuela. Luego consiguió hacer una carrera de auror y se convirtió en la mejor de su generación, al grado de que la oficina de aurores de Japón creo una sección de investigación y Hadiya es quien la preside—.

—...La razón de que yo conociera a Charlus es que nos presentó Kiyoshi, a él lo conocía un poco porque me gustaba asistir a los torneos de duelo. Charlus y yo éramos amigos, pero una temporada, me sentí enamorado de Nahid y llegamos a pelear por su causa, eso fue antes de que se casaran. Luego hicimos las paces y se convirtieron en mis mejores amigos cuando iba de visita a Japón—.

—...Cuando paso el ataque, yo había ido a Japón para solicitar algunos aurores extras, Voldemort estaba siendo más violento y no me entere de lo de Harry sino hasta que estuve de vuelta. No sabía si el ataque a la familia de Hadiya podía estar relacionado al de los Potter. Así que decidimos ocultar que ella era hija de Charlus, lo cual no fue difícil con su apellido—.

—...Algunas veces pensamos en buscar a Harry, luego nos enteramos de que tú eras su guardián y decidimos callar. Sobre todo, porque no queríamos que Voldemort pudiera usar a Hadiya para atrapar a Harry. Cuando ella pidió convertirse en su guardaespaldas era porque supimos que Voldemort había regresado y ella quería poder proteger a su sobrino—.

—Perdón—Hadiya habló, con los ojos llorosos, lagrimas escapaban sí que ella pudiera contenerlas, Severus la miraba sin saber qué decir. Y Harry no sabía qué hacer, abrazarla, consolarla ¿Qué debía hacer? Al final decidió abrazarla.

Eso hizo que Hadiya empezara a llorar soltando todo lo que se había guardado.

—...Yo no quería dejarte sin saber Harry, no quería, pero pensé que era lo mejor, si alguien sabía que tenías un pariente más, podrían haberte amenazado con lastimarme a mí, para que te entregaras o unieras a los mortífagos. Mis fuentes me habían dicho que Voldemort quería reclutarte, y yo no podía darle alguna forma de lograrlo, perdóname. Perdónenme, Severus, Harry, no quería mentirles, pero tampoco podía ponerlos en más riesgo del que ya están—.

—Te perdono Hadiya—Harry la abrazó más fuerte.

—Yo, tengo que pensar en muchas cosas, con permiso—.

Severus se retiró y dejo a Hadiya con el corazón estrujado.

* * *

Severus desde hace tiempo, había perdido el hábito de tomar whiskey de fuego, pero ese día se sentía tentado a tomarse una barrica entera.

Había muchas cosas que le preocupaban, la primera de todas es que Harry tenía un pariente vivo del mundo mágico, eso quería decir que podía pedir la custodia de Harry. La segunda es que el pariente vivo era la mujer que había empezado a querer. Porque Severus había llegado a esa conclusión luego del beso. Que quería a Hadiya, quizás todavía no era amor, pero podía convertirse en eso.

La tercera era lo que Bellatrix le había dicho sobre "si hubiera sabido lo que eres", eso quería decir que Voldemort sabría sobre lo que era en realidad Hadiya, y seguramente Voldemort ahora sabía que Harry tenía un pariente de su padre.

Luego de lo que dijera Moody, Severus comprendió porque el segundo nombre de James era Charlus. Era de esos misterios que no te quitan el sueño, pero están ahí al fondo de tu mente.

Severus apenas iba a la mitad del vaso de Whiskey cuando alguien toco a la puerta. Moody entro apenas abrió Severus y sin pedir permiso para servirse, lleno un vaso de Whiskey para él.

—Debes estar rumiando tu suerte... una Potter. Seguramente hay muchas preguntas que quieres hacerme—.

—No tantas, al menos no a ti—Severus cerró la puerta tras de sí—Me preguntaba muchas cosas, ella no tenía que mentir, yo hubiera aceptado que viera a Harry... —.

—Para tus pensamientos ahí, ella no oculto quien es por ese motivo. Sabía que eras un hombre honorable porque yo se lo dije, sabía que jamás le negarías a Harry el conocer a alguien de su familia. Si no asesinaste a los muggles que lo habían maltratado menos a alguien que si lo querría—.

—¿Cómo supiste lo de los muggles? —.

—¿Por qué otra razón habrías pedido la custodia? Cuando me enteré de que serías el guardián de Harry Potter pensé muchas cosas, y analizando todo lo que sabía, llegué a la conclusión de que la única razón de que pidieras la custodia era porque estaba en peligro en su casa y eso solo era posible si los muggles lo estuvieran maltratando—.

—Algo hay de eso, pero han mejorado mucho su relación—.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que en realidad te preocupa? —.

—La primera es que Hadiya quiera la custodia de Harry—.

—Eso no va a suceder, ella ha visto cuanto amas a Harry y sería incapaz de quitarte a Harry, eso era más probable con Sirius Black e incluso él ha aceptado que eres el mejor para cuidar a su ahijado—.

—También está el asunto de Bellatrix, ella dijo algo de "si hubiera sabido lo que eras". Dio a entender que ella tuvo que ver con el ataque a los padres de Hadiya. Y es posible que intente reclutarla para el Señor Oscuro—.

—Ella jamás se uniría a ellos, así que lo más probable es que ya hayan puesto precio a su cabeza, lo cual de todos modos iba a pasar por estar cerca de ustedes y ella lo sabía. Sobre tus sospechas de que Bellatrix estuviera involucrada, lo creo posible. La huida de Charlus no fue un secreto, simplemente no le intereso a la prensa cebarse con eso, es probable que ella o alguien cercano supiera lo de Charlus e intentaran acabar con cualquier Potter, luego de lo de la profecía ¿Hay algo más? —.

—Ella... yo... bueno... creo que me gusta—.

—¿Crees? —.

—Me gusta... mucho—.

—A ella le gustas, ¿Cuál es el problema en realidad? —.

—Lily—.

Severus se sentó derrotado en su sillón, Moody suspiro y se sentó en uno de los sillones cercanos.

—Sientes que la estas traicionando y que, de algún modo, no deberías estar feliz de sentir afecto por otra persona. Con Harry no te pasa porque es un cariño diferente. Pero con ella, sientes como si tuvieras luces de navidad por dentro, el sol brilla más y hasta la comida sabe mejor. La ves y todo alrededor se ilumina, ¿No es así? —.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —.

—Es lo que yo sentía por Nahid. No me había solo "enamorado", sino de verdad enamorado. Ella ya estaba de novia con Charlus, pero de alguna manera, estúpida claro, pensé que ella y yo podríamos estar juntos. Pelee con Charlus por eso y con Nahid. Ella me dijo que yo no la amaba, ya que alguien que ama, pone la felicidad del ser amado incluso sobre la suya, y Charlus le había prometido eso, que el día que ella lo dejara de amar, él no se interpondría, así fuera a minutos de su boda o 40 años después de casados—.

—...Se casaron y luego nació Hadiya, y cuando la tuve en mis brazos, me preguntaron si quería ser su padrino, acepte de inmediato y prometí que protegería a esa pequeña con mi vida. Siempre pensé que vería la boda de mi ahijada acompañado de mis mejores amigos, pero no se pudo. Ahora solo la tengo a ella y buscare que sea feliz—.

—Y si se casará conmigo, ¿Lo aceptarías? —.

—¿Acaso estas pidiendo mi permiso? —.

—Es una situación hipotética—.

—Bueno, si ella te eligiera como esposo, la llevaría hasta el altar y te gruñiría mucho, pero eso haría con cualquiera que ella eligiera—.

—¿Te volviste a enamorar Alastor? —.

—No, pero no me cerré a esa posibilidad, si Nahid me hubiera elegido, me hubiera hecho la misma promesa que le hizo Charlus a ella, y eso ha hecho que no me cierre, sé que esa mujer que pueda hacerme feliz está por ahí, solo no la he encontrado en mis pocas relaciones, y aun si no la encuentro, tengo mucho amor en mi ahijada—.

Moody dejo su vaso de Whiskey vacío y se encamino a la salida.

—Debo pensar mucho—.

—De acuerdo, pero no tardes mucho en pensar, la incertidumbre es peor que la certeza, por muy dura que esta sea—.

Moody se fue dejando a Severus pensativo. Mientras en la enfermería, Harry platicaba algo similar con Hadiya, ella quería irse del castillo, pero Harry la estaba convenciendo de no irse.

—¿Qué ganarías yéndote? —.

—Al menos no vería su cara de decepción por mentirle—.

—Solo está enojado, dale tiempo—.

—Pero... —.

—Vamos, sé que te gusta mi papá y tú le gustas a él, se nota a leguas, pero a él no le gusta que le mientan, igual que a mí. Te he perdonado que no me dijeras la verdad por protegerme, pero no te he perdonado el que luego de un tiempo, no me lo dijeras, pero el que yo este enojado contigo no va a hacer que te deje de querer y querer conocerte bien. Eres mi tía después de todo, ¿O serías mi tía-prima? —.

—No tengo ni idea—.

—Dale tiempo, y cuando quiera hablar contigo, dile la verdad, aunque sientas que pueda dolerle—.

Harry abrazo una vez más a Hadiya y se despidió para ir a escoltar a Luna hasta Ravenclaw, Poppy ya había terminado de revisarla y su muñeca ya estaba funcional otra vez. Luna estaba callada, pero era un silencio cómodo, Harry la llevaba de la mano y cuando la despidió en la entrada de su sala común, le dio un suave beso, que hizo que algunas compañeras de Luna que aún estaban despiertas se pusieran a reír por lo bajo. Harry rodó los ojos e hizo reír a Luna con ese gesto y se fue de ahí rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el gran comedor era un hervidero de chismes, el primero era que la guardiana de Harry y Gryffindor era una especie de criatura oscura come carne desconocida, otro decía que era una especie de mujer lobo, pero que era una especie rara de lobo. Los otros rumores eran acerca de si Harry ya le había pedido a Luna que fueran novios, o si solo estaban saliendo.

Al parecer, nadie además de Hadiya y Severus habían oído lo que dijo Bellatrix. Severus estaba desayunando fingiendo que el resto del mundo no existía mientras Hadiya permanecía convaleciente en la enfermería.

Paso una semana, y luego fueron más, cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya estaban empezando abril, y Severus y Hadiya no habían vuelto a verse, si se encontraban, se saludaban cortésmente y hasta ahí.

Al final, Harry decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos y fue a confrontar a su padre en su laboratorio, una tarde.

—¿Se puede saber por qué estas comportándote como un idiota? —.

—¿Perdón? Severus estaba sorprendido, nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, Harry le había hablado así—.

—Te repito ¿Por qué estas comportándote como un idiota? —.

—En primera, te prohíbo que me hables en ese tono, en segundo, estas castigado por dirigirme un insulto, dos semanas sin la escoba, y tercero, no tengo idea de que estás hablando—.

Harry estaba enojado, sabía que se había pasado al llamar a su padre idiota, pero necesitaba sacarlo de sus casillas para que reaccionara. Aun así iba a extrañar su escoba esas dos semanas.

—Estoy hablando de Hadiya, no has hablado con ella—.

—Eso, es asunto de adultos—.

—Si claro, avísame cuando vea uno, los dos están actuando como niños, aplicándose la ley del hielo. Ni siquiera Cedric y Draco se comportan así cuando se enojan, ni Sirius con Remus. Hablan hasta resolver el problema, cosa que tú no estás haciendo—.

—Ella y yo no tenemos una relación más que de amigos—.

—Repítete eso hasta que te lo creas. ¿A qué le tienes miedo papá? —.

—A que no me diga la verdad—.

Harry suspiro aliviado, si ese era todo el problema, él sabía cómo solucionarlo.

—No la puedes acusar de eso, ya que tú tampoco eres sincero totalmente—.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —.

—¿Por qué no le has dado una oportunidad de verdad? ¿Por qué no dejas que las cosas fluyan entre ustedes? No te digo que le propongas matrimonio, pero sé que ella te gusta y sé que tú le gustas, y, aun así, evitas sentir algo más por ella—.

—No lo entenderías... —.

—Quizás no. Pero al menos deberías intentar explicárselo a ella. Después de todo, no es como si tuvieras un hechizo de la verdad o algo así—.

Harry salió del laboratorio dejando la información en el aire. Sabía que su padre conectaría los puntos en segundos y saldría disparado hacia el lago, ya que era el turno de Hadiya de patrullar esa área.

* * *

Hadiya estaba en el lago cuando vio acercarse una figura embutida en negro y no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón latía más rápido. Severus se acercó a ella y sin decir palabra, la tomó de los hombros y la besó. Eso la sorprendió momentáneamente pero pronto se repuso y respondió al beso. Luego de lo que pareció mucho tiempo se separaron y se permitió ver a los ojos al hombre.

—Sigo enojado contigo, pero no quiero que pienses que no me gustas o que te odio—.

—Pero soy una Potter... —.

—Y yo tengo como hijo a un Potter, sería hipócrita de mi parte amar a un Potter y despreciar a otro. Si lo dices por James, hace años que deje de odiarlo, me es imposible guardarle odio luego de ver a Harry y recordar que él dio su vida por que viviera mi niño. Aun le tengo algo de rencor, pero hasta ahí. Eventualmente solo lo considerare un idiota más de los que tuve la desgracia de conocer en mi vida—.

—¿Entonces? —.

—Entonces nada. No te perdono por mentirme, y tendrás que trabajar para ganarte mi confianza de nuevo, pero en lo que respecta a tus sentimientos y los míos, deberíamos darnos una oportunidad. Y tengo una idea para que sepamos que ambos estamos siendo sinceros—Severus saco entonces un vial con un líquido transparente que Hadiya reconoció de inmediato.

—Veritaserum. Si, creo que eso podría resolverlo—Severus tomo un trago y se lo pasó a Hadiya, quien tomo un trago también, luego de unos segundos, Severus preguntó.

—¿De verdad te gusto? —.

—Mucho—.

—¿Por qué? —.

—Me gusta tu forma de ser tan sarcástica, eres diferente a todos, independiente y tienes esa voz y esas manos, me gustan tantas cosas de ti. Incluso tus defectos, y la forma en que eres con Harry, tan protector, empecé a imaginarme siendo parte de su vida, y me di cuenta de que me gustabas. ¿Yo te gusto? —.

—Sí—.

—¿Por qué? —.

—Porque eres insoportable. Me sacas de mis casillas constantemente, eres demasiado optimista y dulce, y tierna, no lo parece, pero lo eres, y tu sonrisa hace que todos te vean, eres bella e inteligente y me da celos que otros hombres te vean y piensen que están a tu altura. Y cuando veo que te hablan, solo quiero llevarte lejos para besarte y que sepas que me gustas tanto. Me gusta que me saques de mis casillas, no tengo idea por qué—.

—Eso es lo más extraño y romántico que alguien me ha dicho—.

—Gracias—.

—Y ahora ¿Qué? —.

—Creo que ahora es un buen momento para besarnos—.

Hadiya sonrió ladinamente y Severus interpreto eso como un sí. A la distancia, Harry y Luna que iba camino a sentarse bajo un árbol a "platicar", vieron la escena y sonrieron.

—Vamos Harry, creo que merecen estar solos—.

—¿Entonces a dónde vamos? —.

—¿Qué opinas de la cámara de Slytherin? —.

Harry sonrió y jalo a Luna para que corrieran hasta la entrada de los baños, e internamente agradeció a Draco que le había ayudado a transportar un sillón muy amplio y cómodo donde estaba perfecto para una sesión de besos. Ese mismo día le hizo la pregunta a Luna, y el día siguiente el chisme de que Harry Potter y Luna Lovegood eran novios oficialmente corrió como pólvora entre el estudiantado y arranco gruñidos en algunas chicas y para sorpresa de Harry, algunos chicos.


	56. Las reliquias de la muerte

**55.- Las reliquias de la muerte**

* * *

Luna Lovegood estaba terminando de darle los últimos toques a su sorpresa para Harry. Llevaban poco más de 2 meses como pareja oficial (un poco más si contaban ese mes en que solo se estaban conociendo "mejor") y quería hacerle algo especial a su novio, así que rescato una receta de su madre del postre preferido de Harry, tarta de melaza. Draco le presto a Dobby para hacerle una cena.

Ahora que Hadiya y Severus estaban "conociéndose mejor", Harry y el grupo de "casamenteros" ya no ocupaban la cámara de Slytherin como centro de reuniones, y ya que Severus tenía el mapa del merodeador, Harry y Luna habían convertido la cámara en su "lugar especial". Luna era especialmente buena en hechizos hogareños, ya que cuando su madre murió, ella fue quien se encargó de la casa para que su padre pudiera vivir su duelo hasta estar listo. Eso a pesar de que Luna apenas era una niña.

Esa situación no duro mucho, su padre recordó un par de semanas después, que él era todo lo que le quedaba a Luna y se levantó, aun así, Luna siguió ayudando a su padre con las cosas de la casa donde él no tenía "ese toque" especial y empezaron su vida sin su madre. Cuando Luna cumplió 11 años, su padre cocino para ella un pastel y ella sintió el sazón "de su mamá".

Su papá le dijo que el pastel lo cocino con la receta de su mamá y le entrego su segundo obsequio, un libro de recetas escritas a mano por su madre. Su madre era una bruja que le gustaba experimentar, y fue un experimento el que acabo con su vida, pero esa vena de curiosidad, también la traslado a la cocina e hizo sus propias recetas o variantes de otras. Luna adoraba ese recetario de su mamá.

Harry le gusto desde que lo vio cuando llegó a Hogwarts, pero no se atrevía a acercarse, no directamente al menos. Sus compañeros la llamaban rara y pensó que quizás a Harry no le gustaría ella por ser "rara", así que se dedicó a observarlo a la distancia. Pero cuando el año pasado conoció a Neville, tuvo por fin un amigo que no la veía "raro". Luego en el verano se siguieron viendo de vez en cuando y este la presento en el tren.

Luna casi salta de emoción, ya que por fin estaba cerca de Harry. Ni siquiera pensó que eso podría llegar a pasar. Podría haberse conformado con eso, Harry la incluía en sus salidas con sus amigos a veces, la saludaba de vez en cuando y cuando ella se sentaba en su mesa, la incluía en las conversaciones. Entonces él le pidió que salieran "como amigos". Y las cosas se dieron.

Ahora era su novia y era muy feliz, aunque sabía que eso la ponía en peligro. Ser la novia del niño-que-vivió era como ponerte una diana en la espalda, pero Luna pensó que el riesgo lo valía, Harry era interesante por sí mismo, aun sin el título que le imponían. Por qué en opinión de Luna, alguien capaz de ponerle de nombre Fluffy a un cerbero y Caribdis al calamar gigante, además de haberlo vuelto adicto a los panques de naranja, era alguien a quien ella debía conocer mejor.

—Dobby, algo le falta a la mesa. Quizás algo romántico como un candelabro, ¿Sabes dónde podemos conseguir uno? —.

—Dobby sabe, acompáñeme ama—.

Dobby tomo a Luna de la mano y los apareció en una sala llena de miles de objetos "ocultos".

—¿Qué es aquí Dobby? —.

—Los elfos la llamamos la sala que viene y va, el amo Harry la llama sala de los menesteres, aquí se ocultaron el año pasado los amos para ayudar con las pruebas al amo Harry y al amo Cedric—.

—Es una sala interesante Dobby, ¿Me ayudarías a buscar un candelabro? —.

—Si ama, Dobby ayuda—.

Entre ambos estaban revisando diversos cachivaches, no les costó encontrar un candelabro, pero ninguno se veía en buen estado. Luna entonces empezó a revisar una especie de closet cuando vio un maniquí con una peluca y encima de ella una diadema.

Luna nunca sabia como "sabia sobre las cosas", solo lo sabía. Y esa diadema tenía algo extraño, algo oscuro dentro. Luna se acercó a ella y paso su mano encima del metal sin tocarlo y en su mente se superpusieron escenas de una mujer poniendo la diadema en un tronco antes de salir corriendo y un hombre que paso persiguiéndola, luego vio a un hombre joven de cabello negro poniendo algo parecido a humo negro dentro de la diadema, algo que provenía de su interior y parecía ocasionarle mucho dolor al hombre.

Luna logro sustraerse a esas "visiones" y supo que la diadema era importante para la mujer, pero el hombre de la segunda visión la había corrompido. Si su intuición era correcta, esta era la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, pero la mujer que la escondió era la dama gris. Luna había hablado con ella en numerosas ocasiones. Decidió que hablaría con la fantasma después, ahora tenía que entregarle esto a un profesor. Levito la diadema con la varita y busco una bolsa para ponerla ahí.

Dobby llego hasta ella con varios candelabros.

—Ama, ¿Qué es eso? —.

—Creo que es algo malo Dobby, debo llevárselo a un profesor—.

—¿Por qué no va con el profesor Prince? Él sabe cómo eliminar objetos peligrosos—.

Eso le extraño a Luna, si su conclusión era correcta, eso quería decir que había más objetos como la diadema, pero si Dobby decía que su suegro sabía eliminar objetos oscuros, quizás era el mejor para este trabajo, ella había pensado primero en el profesor Lupin.

—Podríamos ir caminando, pero creo que será mejor si nos apareces Dobby, ¿Me harías ese favor? —.

—Con gusto ama, pero ¿Qué hacemos con el candelabro? —.

Luna observo los que había traído el elfo, y encontró justo lo que buscaba, un bonito candelabro de plata forjado por duendes.

—Este que encontró Dobby es perfecto, gracias Dobby—.

—Dobby feliz de poder ayudar. Dobby llevarla ahora con el amo Prince—.

Dobby los apareció a ambos frente a la puerta de las habitaciones de Severus y Luna toco a la puerta. Luego de unos instantes, la siempre imponente figura de su suegro apareció en la puerta.

—¿Qué se le ofrece señorita Lovegood? ¿Dobby? —.

—Verá profesor, encontré algo que creo que es peligroso—.

Luna saco con la varita la diadema de la bolsa donde la metió y Severus jadeo de sorpresa. La novia de su hijo había encontrado un horrocrux, reconocería la firma de la magia de Voldemort donde fuera, la pregunta era como Luna pudo percibir la magia oscura embebida en la joya. Luego averiguaría eso, por el momento lo más importante era poner a resguardo el horrocrux y llamar a Dumbledore.

Severus llevó levitando la diadema hacia su escritorio y ya ahí, conjuro una esfera de cristal irrompible y aisló con varios hechizos de contención el horrocrux.

—Gracias por traer el objeto señorita Lovegood, sería todo. Puede retirarse—.

—Hasta luego profesor. Vamos Dobby, tenemos que terminar la sorpresa—.

Dobby iba saltando alegremente detrás de Luna sosteniendo el candelabro que había elegido, y dejaron a Severus preguntándose muchas cosas, entre ellas, ¿Cuál sería esa "sorpresa" que estaban preparando?

* * *

—Definitivamente es un horrocrux, Severus—.

—Eso ya lo sé, la pregunta es ¿Cómo debemos eliminarlo? La revise y tiene menos hechizos de contención que el anillo de los Gaunt y el guardapelo, así que podríamos eliminarlo con veneno de basilisco, pero se trata de la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw—.

—Creo recordar que eliminamos con veneno, el horrocrux de la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, ¿Po que deberíamos evitar eliminar el de la diadema cuando no nos importó eliminar la copa? —.

—La copa solo era una copa, todo su valor reside en el hecho de haber sido propiedad de la fundadora de Hufflepuff, pero la diadema tiene poderes especiales ¿Podríamos vivir sabiendo que eliminamos un artefacto así? Cuando muere el horrocrux, también mueren sus propiedades mágicas—.

—Siéntate Severus, respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, podremos vivir con eso. Este artefacto ya ha ocasionado tragedias aun antes de haberse convertido en horrocrux. ¿Conoces la historia de la dama gris? —.

—La fantasma de los Ravenclaw, no. Algunos alumnos dicen que se trata de Helena Ravenclaw, la hija de Rowena—.

—De hecho, esos rumores son ciertos. Helena era la hija de Lady Rowena, pero estaba celosa de su madre, del respeto que le proferían, y pensó, erróneamente que si usaba la diadema que su madre había fabricado, se haría más inteligente, superaría a su madre y la respetarían a ella más que a su madre. Huyo con ella a Albania y ahí se escondió. Rowena enfermo y le pidió a un barón que había sido amiga de su hija, que la buscara y la trajera a su lecho de muerte para verla una última vez. Este barón la encontró, pero la joven Helena se negó a regresar y esté la mató, luego el mismo se suicidio cuando la culpa lo carcomió horas después—.

—¿Cómo sabes esto, Albus? —.

—Todos los directores saben la historia, el primer director luego de que los fundadores fallecieron, hizo un "inventario" de todo lo que había en el castillo, incluyendo fantasmas. Noto que Lady Rowena y el barón siempre peleaban y se acusaban mutuamente, así que les sugirió buscar un área donde establecerse y que evitaran el estar en el mismo lugar deambulando. El barón escogió las mazmorras, ya que en vida había sido alumno de Slytherin, mientras lady Rowena escogió la torre de Ravenclaw, su casa cuando vivía—.

—Así que el barón debe ser el barón sanguinario y con el correr de los años, lady Rowena se convirtió en "la dama gris"—.

—Sí, la historia de ambos pasa de director a director al adquirir el puesto, los retratos te cuentan todo lo que aprendieron durante su paso como directores. ¿Entiendes por qué eliminar el horrocrux es necesario y por qué no importa que mueran las propiedades mágicas de la diadema? —.

—Es tan difícil, no entiendo a Voldemort. Es idiota. Pudo haber usado la diadema y obtener más inteligencia para ganar la guerra en vez de convertirla en un horrocrux—.

—Lo pierde su arrogancia, supongo que pensó que podría regresar por ella en algún momento y al ser un horrocrux, solo él podría usarla sin peligro—.

—Supongo que eso lo decide todo Albus, hay que eliminar el horrocrux, y solo faltara Nagini—.

Ambos magos fueron al bosque prohibido donde Dumbledore había dispuesto un sitio seguro para eliminar los horrocruxes. Ahí la copa fue bañada en veneno de basilisco, y el fragmento de alma que había en él fue eliminado. Severus recogió entonces la diadema, suspirando.

No le gustaba eliminar objetos mágicos, y menos aquellos que como estos, tenían algo de los fundadores. Albus creyó que era momento de decirle algo importante a Severus, algo que venía pensando desde meses atrás.

—Severus, ¿Has oído hablar de las reliquias de la muerte? —.

* * *

Severus estaba en el lago con Hadiya, sentados debajo de un árbol, habían decidido darse una oportunidad, pero aún no se declaraban "oficialmente". Lo que le dijo Albus días atrás lo impresiono, siempre pensó que cosas como reliquias de esa magnitud eran un mito, pero ahora... su hijo era el "poseedor" de una reliquia aún más antigua que las reliquias de la muerte, y los objetos de los fundadores. Y ahora Albus quería que Harry tuviera esas reliquias, aunque Harry por sí mismo era el heredero de una de ellas por el simple hecho de ser un Potter.

—¿Qué sucede Severus? —La voz de Hadiya lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Estoy pensando en algo que me dijo Albus—.

—¿Puedes contarme? —.

—Supongo que sí, has visto suficiente de nosotros para que no te asombre. Albus me contó que las reliquias de la muerte son reales—.

—¿Las del cuento de los tres hermanos? —.

—Sí, el anillo que Harry "limpio" en las vacaciones de Navidad, tenía dentro la piedra de la resurrección—.

—Así que esa reliquia es real—.

—Las tres son reales, y las tres están aquí en Hogwarts. La varita la tenía Grindelwald—.

—Entonces ahora la tiene Albus, ya que el venció a Grindelwald. ¿Y la capa? —.

—Harry—.

—¿Harry tiene la capa? —.

—Los tres hermanos son los Peverell, Harry es descendiente (y tú también) de Ignotus Peverell, el hermano menor de los tres del relato. Los Gaunt eran descendientes de Cadmus. Así, Harry heredo la capa que paso de generación en generación. Voldemort obtuvo el anillo de los Gaunt robándoselo a su tío Morfin y sin saber que era, fue a matar a su padre para tener algo de venganza y un nuevo horrocrux. Dudo que, si hubiera sabido que era, hubiera sido así de estúpido—.

—Así que Hogwarts tiene las tres reliquias bajo el mismo techo. ¿Cuál es el problema? —.

—Albus quiere darle la varita y el anillo a Harry—.

—¿Por qué? —.

—Piensa que, si hay alguien capaz de manejar las tres reliquias, es él—.

—Eso tiene sentido—Eso sorprendió a Severus, no esperaba que Hadiya estuviera de acuerdo con Albus.

—¿Por qué lo crees? —.

—Por qué Harry está manejando ya una reliquia que ni siquiera aparece en los libros, te enteraste por Flamel que existía. Hablamos de una reliquia perdida en el tiempo, aún más que las reliquias de los tres hermanos. Por lo que he entendido de ese amuleto que tiene, es aún más poderoso que las reliquias de la muerte juntas, así que es lógico suponer que, si existe un mago capaz de manejar "correctamente" las reliquias de la muerte, ese es Harry, ya que no ha hecho un mal uso de una reliquia con más poder—.

—Supongo que ambos tienen razón. Pero no dejo de pensar que es solo un chico—.

—Solo es un chico, pero es un chico muy especial. Has hecho bien en no quitarle problemas sino ayudándole a enfrentarlos, no empieces a actuar como un padre sobreprotector. Harry confía en que no le prohibirás ayudar, sino que lo guiaras—Severus le dio un beso y la abrazo.

—¿Sabías que eres muy inteligente? —.

—Dime algo que no sepa—.

—Presumida—.

—Así te gusto—.

Severus rió ante tamaña desfachatez, cada día le gustaba más esa mujer.

* * *

Severus le dijo a Harry lo que el director le había revelado y Harry estuvo de acuerdo en que si iban a reunir las reliquias debía hacerse en el bosque, por si estas tenían alguna explosión de energía o se negaban en ser usadas en conjunto.

La comitiva que consistía en Albus, Severus y Harry partió un sábado al anochecer hacia el bosque, al claro que Dumbledore había adaptado para eliminar los horrocruxes, estaba suficientemente alejado del castillo para evitar daños a terceros.

Harry puso la capa de su familia en medio del claro, Severus puso el anillo encima de esta y Albus saco su varita.

—Adiós amiga mía—.

Dijo Albus depositando la varita en la capa, por unos segundos no pasó nada, pero Harry sintió la vibración en el aire y cuando los dos magos adultos se iban a mover, Harry los detuvo.

—No se muevan, ¿Lo sienten? —.

—¿Qué Harry? —Preguntó Albus, pero entonces también sintió la vibración.

—La magia está fluyendo—Dijo Albus mirando con interés hacia las reliquias.

Al contrario de la simpleza del amuleto que colgaba en su pulsera, las reliquias estaban liberando una energía fría, no era mala u oscura, solo... fría.

El viento empezó a soplar y un remolino se formó encima de las reliquias, cubriéndolas y más energía fue liberada, una luz ilumino el remolino y cuando terminó, había una figura encapuchada sosteniendo algo en las manos.

La capa que cubría a la figura era blanca, de un blanco sobrenatural. La figura se acercó a Harry y le tendió la mano, Harry se acercó con cuidado y la figura le puso sobre la mano un dije. Sin palabras, Harry entendió a la figura.

—Las reliquias me pertenecen, pero dejaré que las uses ya que Riddle ha cometido un delito imperdonable, cuando acabes tu tarea, las reliquias volverán conmigo—.

—¿Cómo te las regresaré? —.

—La forma será clara cuando la veas, mis mensajeros siempre están ahí—.

La figura se desvaneció y Harry tenía ahora en sus manos un dije triangular con un circulo en su interior y todo atravesado por una línea. Capa, piedra y varita, las tres reliquias fundidas en un solo amuleto. Su pulsera vibraba como si supiera que hacer, y Harry no dudo que así fuera, acerco el dije y este se colocó en la pulsera sin más, al lado del nudo perenne.

Volteó a ver a su padre y abuelo y solo les sonrió, esperando entendieran que todo estaría bien. Ambos magos seguían perplejos, ya que solo vieron a Harry acercándose a la figura y no oyeron la conversación, supusieron que la muerte (porque ninguno de los dos dudaba quien era la figura), le había permitido a Harry quedarse con las reliquias.

Pasaron una hora probando el poder del amuleto, Harry sentía como la energía fluía por sus manos libremente como si hubiera una corriente que lo rodeaba todo, una especie de red. Había más magia fluyendo en algunas partes que en otras, y sus manos podían "sentir" esa red. La magia le respondía suavemente y obedecía lo que le ordenaba. Harry iba con cuidado. Este amuleto era diferente al otro.

Mientras el amuleto del nudo tenía una magia cálida y "maternal", este tenía una magia más cruda y fría, más directa. Pero juntos, hacían que Harry pudiera usar su magia con más fuerza, mucha más fuerza. Harry decidió practicar los hechizos defensivos en otro momento. El sentir tanta magia corriendo era intoxicante y algo adictivo.

Los tres magos partieron de vuelta al castillo. Albus pensando en que se había quitado un enorme peso de encima, la varita de saúco siempre la sintió como un lastre en su cuello y la conservo solo para evitar que otro "Grindelwald" la usará. Severus pensaba en lo poderoso que era en realidad Harry, desde pequeño demostró mucha habilidad, y aprendía con rapidez, era determinado y tenía mucha magia en bruto, ahora Severus se preguntaba qué tan especial era en realidad su hijo. Harry tenía pensamientos muy diferentes, pensaba en que la tarta de melaza que hiciera Luna días atrás era la mejor que había probado, y que tenía mucha suerte de tener una novia tan linda.

Ya en la torre de Gryffindor, espero a que todos se durmieran y en cuanto sintió que Hadiya se escurría para ver a su padre, este también se escurrió hacia su "lugar especial" y cuando llegó, su novia ya estaba ahí esperándolo. La red que Harry ahora podía sentir revelo una sorpresa más, su novia era aún más especial de lo que él pensaba.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy llegó de prisa a la cabaña, esta vez iba acompañado de su esposa. Lucius había enviado un mensaje a Severus con una de esas plumas de Fénix que este le dio con ese fin. Severus ya había enviado un mensaje a Augusta y ambos estaban esperando a los Malfoy cuando estos llegaron.

—Severus—.

—Narcissa, adelante. Pónganse cómodos—.

Lucius parecía preocupado, ya que esta vez fue hasta la mesa y se sirvió de la botella de Whiskey que Severus siempre tenía ahí. Se tomo su vaso de un solo trago.

—El Lord se dio cuenta—.

—¿Los ha descubierto? —.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Los ha descubierto a ustedes, descubrió lo de sus horrocruxes. Estaba en medio de una sesión de _Crucios_ a unos novatos y entonces se desplomo agarrándose la cabeza y rugiendo de dolor. Me envió por una poción para el dolor y envió al resto afuera. Cuando estaba regresando con la poción, alcance a oír que hablaba con Nagini de que "alguien" había eliminado uno de sus "tesoros" y que pronto partiría a buscarlos. El Lord regreso hoy y mato a uno de los novatos sin decir nada—.

—Debió saber entonces que tenemos algunos entonces. No se imagina que ya solo nos falta la serpiente—.

—Así es, pero eso va a ser más difícil ahora, el Lord invoco alguna especie de escudo sobre la piel de Nagini, es imposible matarla con veneno o con cualquier tipo de metal común. Requerirías un arma forjada por un hada de los bosques—.

—Y las hadas nunca forjan metales, por considerarlos instrumentos de muerte. Ni siquiera permiten la forja de joyas—.

—Disculpen, las hadas ¿No son esas criaturas diminutas que solo parlotean? —Pregunto Augusta.

—Hay otro tipo de hadas, casi no son vistas por que viven en lo más alejado de los bosques. Estas hadas son de nuestra altura y viven lejos de los magos por considerarnos indignos de confianza—.

—Así que es virtualmente imposible conseguir un arma forjada por ellas—.

—Pero debemos tratar. Quizás si les explicamos la situación... ellas deben querer deshacerse de Voldemort tanto como nosotros—Insistió Narcissa.

—Lo intentaremos Narcissa, de eso depende que nuestros niños tengan un futuro—Termino Severus, imprimiendo más confianza de la que en realidad sentía. ¿Dónde demonios iban a conseguir esa arma? Quizás su "casi novia" podría tener idea, después de todo, su "naturaleza" le proveía de ciertos sentidos.


	57. La falla en el plan

**56.- La falla en el plan**

* * *

Quedaba poco más de un mes de escuela y todo parecía en calma. Los estudiantes estaban preparándose para sus TIMOS que empezaban en una semana, las parejas estaban tratando de alargar los fines de semana y la escuela en general tenía ese aire de que todo iba bien en el universo. Incluso El Profeta no había tenido ninguna noticia de actividad de Voldemort o sus mortífagos.

Harry recibió una carta de su primo donde le decía que ahora tenía una "casi novia por correspondencia", la chica se llamaba Lena y la había conocido en sus vacaciones de navidad pasadas ya que sus padres y él fueron a Nueva York y ahí la conoció. Harry estaba feliz de que su primo hubiera superado su fallida relación con Hermione quien ahora estaba dividida ya que mientras parecía que se había encaminado a tener algo con Viktor Krum, Ron había empezado a "salir" con Parvati Patil, o al menos eso parecía. Hermione estaba enfurruñada y no dejaba que nadie estuviera cerca, insistiendo en que estaba estudiando para los TIMOS.

Harry pensó que sus dos amigos eran transparentes como celofán, pero no dijo nada. Ginny había empezado a picar a Blaise, quien respondió el fuego y entre esos dos estaban viendo quien tenía más aguante antes de aceptar que se gustaban. Pansy le había comentado a Luna que le gustaba alguien, pero no sabía si esa persona también gustaba de ella y estaban haciendo planes entre ambas para averiguarlo.

Draco seguía derramando miel en cada salida a Hogsmeade para ver a Cedric y cada que leía las cartas de este último. Cedric le dijo que quería que fuera a cenar con sus padres, parecía que su relación iba en serio. Del lado de los adultos, Severus tuvo que pedir ayuda a Luna ya que planeaba una cena "romántica" para él y Hadiya, iba a hacerle la pregunta para ser pareja oficial. Hadiya se desmayó luego de que él le pregunto, pero en cuanto recupero la conciencia le dijo que si y ahora eran pareja oficialmente. Dumbledore cobro una generosa apuesta contra Remus, quien decía que iba a esperar hasta el fin del año escolar. Dumbledore dijo que lo haría antes.

Sirius había comprado un anillo y llegó al castillo con un ramo de rosas rojas (casi color sangre) en una mano y la caja con la joya en la otra, interrumpió en medio de la cena y se plantó frente a Remus, diciéndole que quería hacer su vida junto a su "lobito" y tener muchos cachorritos. Remus le dio un coscorrón, pero acepto de todas formas y ahora estaba comprometidos.

Definitivamente, todo lo normal que podía ser Hogwarts y sus habitantes.

* * *

Severus le había pasado la información de su reunión con los Malfoy a Dumbledore y este había llamado a una reunión urgente a la Orden, Harry fue llamado también a esta reunión, ya que en palabras de Dumbledore "podía tener ideas". Cuando le dijeron a Harry lo que buscaban, Harry solo pregunto cómo eran las hadas del bosque.

—Son del tamaño de un humano, idénticas a nosotros, pero tienen alas como de insecto, muy brillantes y traslucidas. No vuelan con ellas, solo es una marca de su condición. Sueles ver el futuro y poder conectarse con la tierra y sus criaturas. También son extremadamente inteligentes, pero no parecen interesarse en el mundo terrenal—.

Fue la descripción que le dio Dumbledore. Harry busco en la biblioteca información sobre las hadas, y la encontró hasta el final en un libro de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que estaba hasta el final de un estante. Ahí, describían a estos seres como "etéreos", de una belleza particular, más cercana a los Tuatha Dé Danann. Cuando Harry llegó a la parte donde describían su aura y los colores de su magia, supo dónde buscar.

Llevó a Luna con Severus y Albus al despacho de este, para explicarles sus descubrimientos, su novia era la clave. Harry pidió a Albus que llamara al padre de Luna, Xenophilius. Si el hombre confirmaba las sospechas de Harry, entonces podrían hacer esa arma.

Cuando estuvieron todos presentes, Harry empezó a hablar.

—Señor Lovegood, un placer conocerlo, soy Harry Potter—.

—El novio de Luna, un gusto—.

—Sí, verá. Estuvimos investigando sobre unas criaturas mágicas llamadas Hadas del bosque, al parecer son casi imposibles de encontrar ya que rehúyen a los humanos y sobre todo a los magos—.

—Si, he escuchado hablar sobre ellas joven Potter. ¿Acaso quiere mi ayuda para encontrarlas? —.

—Algo así, ¿Quisiera que me hablara de por qué la madre de mi novia era un Hada del bosque? —Todos en el despacho de Dumbledore se quedaron callados mientras Xenophilius palidecía.

—¿Quién... quien te lo dijo? —Luna no parecía muy sorprendida de esa revelación sobre su madre.

—Nadie, vi el aura de Luna hace poco, y me pareció que ella era parte de criatura mágica, solo que no supe cual, hasta hace poco que buscábamos donde encontrar Hadas del bosque. Ahí describían el aura de las Hadas y vi que el aura de Luna es similar. Usted tiene un aura de color azul, pero la de Luna es verde oscuro y tiene chispas doradas. Justo como describen el aura de las Hadas del bosque—.

—¿Así que soy mitad hada? ¿Mamá era un Hada? —.

Luna miraba hacia su padre con sus ojos soñadores. Xenophilius suspiro derrotado.

—Tu madre Pandora era un hada renegada. Yo estaba interesado en encontrar un grupo de Hadas del bosque y escribir un libro sobre sus costumbres. Al final lo encontré y las espiaba a la distancia, pero una de ellas me vio. Con los días nos hicimos amigos y los días se convirtieron en semanas. Cuando menos lo pensé, ya tenía dos meses viendo en exclusiva a Pandora, y las otras Hadas se dieron cuenta de que ambos nos sentíamos atraídos uno al otro—.

—...Le dieron a escoger, o ellas o yo. Tu madre me eligió y tuvo que conseguir sacar sus exámenes como cualquier bruja, excepto que ella "acababa de convertirse en bruja". Nos casamos y ella estaba fascinada con la magia de los magos, tan diferente de la de las Hadas, aunque ella aun podía hacer magia de hadas. Luego naciste tú y fuimos felices hasta... —.

—Hasta que mamá falleció—.

—Si, tesoro—.

—No estés triste papá, mamá fue feliz contigo, estoy segura de que jamás se arrepintió de seguirte—.

Luna fue a abrazar a su padre dejando que llorara por su perdida, aun después de esos años le dolía. Harry se conmovió con Xenophilius, pensando en su madre, él llegó a esa misma conclusión, si alguien le hubiera dicho a su madre que para seguir viva solo debía dejar a James Potter, ella, aun así, hubiera seguido con él.

Cuando su padre se calmó, Luna volteo a ver a su novio con la pregunta muda en sus ojos.

—Necesitaba confirmar la razón de tu aura Luna, buscábamos un Hada del bosque para acabar con Voldemort. La diadema que tu encontraste tenía dentro una parte del alma de Voldemort, hemos eliminado casi todas esas partes que oculto en varios objetos, pero queda una además del mismo Voldemort, su serpiente. Para matarla necesitamos que un Hada del bosque forje un arma, una espada o daga—.

—Supongo que Voldemort se dio cuenta de que eliminaron sus pedazos de alma—.

—Si, así fue—.

—¿Qué necesitan de mí? —.

Harry sonrió y entonces les dijo a los presentes su plan y lo que había aprendido de varios libros de la biblioteca, Luna tenía que elegir el metal a forjar y elegir una persona que pudiera manejar el arma, ella debía seguir sus instintos.

* * *

Luna escogió plata y oro, en cuanto se corrió la voz en la escuela, hubo una enorme colecta entre los hijos de familias sangrepura, los cuales llevaron sus joyas para ser fundidas. Cada alumno y adulto que se enteró envió lo que pudo para forjar esa arma. Luna ya había decidido que sería un par de espadas cortas.

Como muchas cosas, Luna sabia las cosas nada más, no se preguntaba los porqués. Esos se revelarían solos. Y Harry confiaba en los instintos de Luna.

El par de espadas estuvo forjado una semana antes del fin de cursos, ya que con los TIMOS el tiempo no era un bien en abundancia. Y Luna solo dijo que cuando fuera la hora, las personas que podían usarlas se revelarían, así que quedaron bajo resguardo del castillo.

Severus y Sirius estaban alistando todo para los Slytherin que regresarían a la mansión y asegurando los papeles de los nuevos protegidos de la asociación. Para los que terminaban su educación, tenían algunas redes para conseguirles un trabajo y localizar a sus parientes más próximos que no estuvieran de acuerdo con las ideas de Voldemort.

Algunos alumnos y no solo los Slytherin estaban tentados a huir al mundo muggle y a ellos también les ayudaban, los hijos de muggles les explicaban cualquier cosa de la que tuvieran dudas, Dumbledore les ofreció "santuario" a cualquier alumno que lo solicitará.

A pesar de que en el castillo se respiraba tranquilidad, ninguno de los profesores, ni siquiera Albus, podía garantizar la completa seguridad, Hogwarts era uno de los lugares más seguros de toda Inglaterra, así como Surrey y la mansión "Príncipe negro", pero eso no significaba que tuvieran barreras infalibles.

Sirius lo sabía bien, Severus lo sabía bien y Albus lo sabía demasiado bien. Siempre hay un punto donde todo se quiebra y Voldemort averiguó la falla en las protecciones de sangre.

* * *

Era el día en que Dudley regresaría a casa para las vacaciones de verano, el día era soleado y el cielo claro y azul no tenía ni una nube a la vista, era un día hermoso. O quizás el buen humor de Dudley se debía a que esa chica que conoció en sus vacaciones de navidad prometió ir a visitarlo a Inglaterra y quedarse unos días. Parecía que al fin tenía una "casi relación" y con suerte ese verano, una relación.

Su primo le había dicho que él tenía una novia llamada Luna, era un bonito nombre en su opinión. Su primo Harry era algo despistado para las chicas, así que lo más probable es que ella fuera quien le dio todas las pistas. Si la chica Luna era tan bonita como esa mujer de cabello rojinegro, entonces Harry tenía mucha suerte.

El tren estaba aminorando su marcha y Dudley se asomó por la ventana, en la estación estaban ya sus padres esperándolo. Se moria por abrazarlos, así que ya había bajado su baúl desde antes y estaba junto a la puerta para salir inmediatamente el tren parara por completo.

Apenas se detuvo el tren, Dudley agarro su baúl y casi corrió hacia la salida. Alcanzo a sus padres y los abrazo con fuerza.

—¡Los extrañe! —.

—¡Nosotros a ti terroncito! —Petunia Dursley había extrañado horrores a su hijo.

—Vámonos a casa campeón, tu mamá hizo tu plato favorito—Vernon Dursley disfrutaba de ver a su familia reunida de nuevo.

Vernon jaló el baúl de su hijo y llevando de la mano a su esposa, se acercaron hacia el auto y emprendieron el camino a casa. Dudley iba hablando sobre su año escolar, lo habían elegido el capitán del equipo de boxeo, les dijo a sus padres que los movimientos que su tío Severus le había enseñado, fueron los que hicieron que el resto del equipo lo eligiera como su capitán.

Iban tan entretenidos con el relato de su hijo, que el matrimonio Dursley no notó nada raro cuando el puente sobre el que iba su auto empezó a moverse.

Cuando fue evidente el movimiento, Vernon pensó que se trataba de un temblor, así que les dijo a su mujer e hijo que conservarán la calma y salieran del auto, si el puente se caía, no estarían atrapados en el auto y podrían correr. Dudley saco de su camisa, el dije que hace un año, Severus le diera por seguridad en el mundial de quidditch. Si el puente se caía, podía gritar ¡Casa!, tomar de la mano a sus padres y los tres estarían de vuelta en casa de Harry y Severus, perderían el auto y el baúl, pero estarían bien.

No se trataba de un temblor.

El puente dejo de bambolearse y una nube negra iba a una velocidad pasmosa hacia donde estaban, como si se tratase de humo "consciente", si es que eso tenía algún sentido.

La nube oscura se fragmento en varias y caían hacia el puente, tomando formas definidas... de humanos con capas negras y mascaras que asemejaban una calavera.

—¡Mortífagos! —.

Dudley alcanzó a gritar y uno de esos encapuchados lanzo un rayo rojo hacia donde estaban ellos. Su padre alcanzó a ponerse frente a él y su madre, y solo alcanzo a gritarle: ¡Váyanse!

Lo último que vio Dudley antes de activar el traslador agarrando la mano de su madre fue el rostro de su padre mientras era levitado por uno de los encapuchados.

* * *

Vernon Dursley no era un hombre especialmente religioso, conocía sus fallas y sus pecados como quien conoce las letras del alfabeto. No había sido un tío excepcional con el sobrino de su esposa, pero confiaba en que tampoco hubiera sido tan malo.

No es que no lo quisiera, su esposa había hablado tan mal de su hermana y su cuñado, que cuando Harry llegó a sus vidas, Vernon no podía dejar de ver a su esposa enojada con esos dos, y el niño era la mezcla de ambos, era casi una copia de su padre, y tenía los ojos de su difunta cuñada.

Si no hubiera sido por Severus, Vernon estaba seguro de que la vida de Harry hubiera sido mala. Su esposa pudo poner distancia a sus emociones, gracias a que otra persona se hizo cargo del niño. Eso ayudo a Petunia a separarse de la culpa de no haberse reconciliado con su hermana, y de no haber conocido un poco más a su cuñado.

También le permitió reconciliarse con aquel niño que alguna vez fue Severus y tener, sino una amistad, al menos una relación cordial con el hombre, que trataba a su hijo como si fuera su sobrino de sangre. Gracias al hombre, su hijo había tenido una infancia feliz y plena con un primo que lo adoraba, ambos mejores amigos de la infancia, hasta que sus caminos se separaron, y, aun así, Harry no abandono a su primo, sino que lo llevó a conocer su mundo, un mundo donde Dudley jamás podría ingresar sin esa ayuda.

Su hijo había tenido aventuras, tenía amigos magos, había comido esas "ranas de chocolate que brincan", incluso había salido con una bruja y tenido un breve noviazgo con ella.

Sin Harry y sin Severus, su vida hubiera sido aburrida.

Así que cuando el mortífago (Así le había llamado su hijo al mago encapuchado), le apuntaba con su varita diciendo _Crucio_ , aun sintiendo como si sus terminaciones nerviosas estuvieran siendo bañadas en acido, Vernon estaba agradecido de haber conocido a su sobrino y a su peculiar guardián.

—Este muggle es más resistente de lo que pensé. Muchos ya hubieran suplicado piedad—.

—Deberíamos estar enviando la lechuza en vez de que te estés divirtiendo con el muggle, Macnair—.

—Cállate Rookwood, hace tiempo que no me tocaba uno "resistente". Casi todos los muggles suplican piedad al segundo _Crucio_ y este ya lleva seis—.

—Pues entonces date prisa, envíale un Avada y listo. Nuestro señor no estará complacido cuando sepa que se nos escapó la esposa y el hijo—.

—Pues entonces usa esa cosa que te dio el Lord para atravesar las protecciones de sangre—.

Mientras sus captores estaban distraídos, Vernon rebusco entre sus ropas esa ampolleta que un día, hace años, le diera Severus. Una última opción cuando todo se estuviera yendo al carajo.

Severus se la había dado por si Voldemort volvía a alzarse y llegaban a enfrentarse a él. Severus aceptaba que era difícil esa opción, lo más probable es que mandara a uno de sus esbirros a matarlos, pero Severus se distinguía por hacer planes para todo, y con Vernon no fue la excepción.

Esa ampolleta, tenía una potente poción que haría una explosión de al menos un kilómetro a la redonda, desvaneciendo cualquier cosa que estuviera en ese radio. Severus le dijo que debía usarlo solo en caso de mucha, pero mucha necesidad, morir era mejor opción que caer en manos del Lord o sus secuaces. Vernon ahora entendía por qué Severus lo decía, si los _Crucios_ , como su captor les llamaba, eran solo una muestra de lo que podían hacerle a su mujer e hijo, bueno, entonces se llevaría a esos dos con él.

No permitiría que le pusieran una sola mano a su familia.

—¡Hey ustedes dos! ¡Idiotas! —.

Ambos magos se voltearon a ver como Vernon Dursley se paraba del suelo, retándolos con la mirada. Ambos mortífagos sonrieron. Nunca un muggle los había enfrentado.

—Vaya, vaya, mira, una morsa parada—Vernon identifico esa voz como la del tal Macnair.

—Atúrdelo otra vez, puede darnos problemas—Rookwood se veía claramente nervioso, y movía sus manos dentro de las mangas de su ropa con frenesí.

—Cállate, ¿Qué nos puede hacer? Es solo un muggle. ¡Deja de lloriquear y ve por la mujer y el mocoso! —.

—Ustedes no van a tocarlos, ¿Me oyen? —.

Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, Vernon estrello la ampolleta en el suelo, y un haz de luz blanco se expandió en una oleada. El último pensamiento de Vernon fue de gratitud por la vida feliz que había llevado al lado de su esposa e hijo, mientras los dos mortífagos gritaban con horror por las quemaduras que les producía lo que fuera que había en la ampolleta.

* * *

Severus sintió sus alarmas vibrar, dos de ellas de hecho, la primera no la había sentido desde el mundial de quidditch hace un año, y la otra, esperaba nunca haberla sentido. Significaba que uno o dos de los Dursley había muerto.

Severus estaba dando su ronda por las mazmorras, alistando a su casa para partir al día siguiente hacia la mansión, los Slytherin no tomarían el tren sino el flu. Ya había terminado el papeleo de los nuevos con Remus y Sirius y ya se había presentado ante el ministerio con varias cláusulas de confidencialidad, por si acaso.

En cuanto oyó las alarmas, corrió hacia sus aposentos y busco desesperadamente, y esperando no encontrar, el frasco que debía aparecer con el nombre y los recuerdos de quien o quienes habían muerto.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, con un suave 'pop', un frasco etiquetado apareció en el escritorio de Severus. Acercándose, vio el nombre escrito, Vernon Dursley. Eso quería decir que Vernon había utilizado la ampolleta que le dio como última opción y eso solo quería decir una cosa, mortífagos. Habían descubierto la falla en las protecciones.

Si moría el último de los Dursley, las protecciones morían con ellos.

Severus busco entonces el dije gemelo del que tenía Dudley en el cuello. Severus rezaba porque Dudley lo hubiera activado como una vez le dijo, y así fue. Haciendo una floritura con su varita, Severus confirmo que Dudley estaba a salvo, y ya que solo el frasco de Vernon había aparecido, era probable que Petunia estuviera con él.

Severus tomó entonces un puñado de polvos flu y llamó por la chimenea.

—Despacho del director—La cabeza de Albus Dumbledore apareció entre las llamas.

—¿Severus? ¿Qué sucede? —.

—Mortífagos, atacaron a la familia Dursley, Vernon murió—.

—¿Estás seguro? —Por toda respuesta, Severus le mostró el frasco con recuerdos.

—Necesito que tengan un ojo en Harry y el resto de los alumnos, no dejen que nadie salga hasta que revise los recuerdos, puede que las protecciones estén comprometidas. Tengo que ir a Privet Drive a ver si Dudley o Petunia están bien, si es así, los traeré al castillo—.

—Si, claro, ve. Les diré a los aurores y a los profesores que hagan guardias hasta nuevo aviso y aislaremos el castillo—.

—Bien, solo deja abierta mi chimenea, yo mismo la cerrare cuando regrese—.

—¿Severus? —.

—¿Sí Albus? —.

—Ten cuidado—.

Severus asintió con la cabeza, y esperó a que la cabeza de Albus desaparecía de las llamas antes de tomar otro puñado de polvos flu y gritar: ¡Hogar!

Cuando estaba atravesando las llamas, un solo pensamiento ocupaba la mente de Severus, la guerra había comenzado.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** _Tuatha Dé Danann (Def. Wikipedia):_ La tradición pagana consideraba a los Tuatha De Danann como dioses venidos del cielo. Llegaron a Irlanda, lucharon con los Fir Bolg, los Fir Domnann y los Galioin, así como con sus dioses los Fomoré, y se convirtieron durante un tiempo en los únicos señores de Irlanda.


	58. Exilio

**57.- Exilio**

* * *

En la casa de Privet Drive, la casa que todos esos años habían compartido Harry y Severus, había un silencio alarmante, el cual fue roto por las llamas de la chimenea que en ese momento empezaron a surgir. Las llamas se tiñeron de verde y la figura envuelta en negro de Severus Prince salió de la chimenea.

En la sala, dormida sobre el sofá, estaba la figura lánguida de Petunia Dursley mientras su hijo le acariciaba el cabello en un intento de darle tranquilidad a su madre.

A Severus se le estrujó el corazón.

—Dudley, ¿Están bien? —.

Dudley tenía los ojos rojos, señal de que estuvo llorando, pero se las arregló para contestar sin que le temblara la voz.

—Todo lo bien que se puede. Recordé el traslador que me disté el verano pasado. Pensamos que era un temblor. Íbamos en un puente para salir de Londres, y el puente... empezó a bambolearse. Papá pensó que era un temblor y salimos del auto. Entonces vimos una nube negra que se dirigía hacia el puente y esta, se dividió y caía sobre el puente. Eran magos. Mortífagos. Fueron directo hacía nosotros y nos lanzaron hechizos, creo que eran aturdidores, no lo sé. Papá se puso en medio y evito que nos dieran a mamá y a mí. Pero capturaron a papá y yo solo... solo... nos saque a ambos de ahí. No sé adónde llevaron a papá—.

Severus se acercó y abrazó al jovencito que había sido su sobrino "de palabra" por tantos años. Dudley entendió por qué su tío lo estaba abrazando. Severus a pesar de tratarlo bien y demostrarle afecto en formas menos "sentimentales", nunca había abrazado así a Dudley, como intentando no romperlo. Dudley supo que su padre ya no estaba en este mundo. Y se permitió llorar un poco más en los brazos de Severus. Su madre había entrado en una especie de shock. Pero seguía viva, solo por eso, Dudley aún no se había derrumbado por completo.

—Dudley, sé que es duro, pero tenemos que irnos. Sospecho que si los localizaron es porque encontraron la forma de romper las barreras mágicas que tenían. Debo llevármelos a Hogwarts y de ahí, decidiremos que hacer—.

—Está bien tío—.

Dudley ayudo a su madre a sentarse y le explico lo mejor que pudo que debían irse. Privet Drive ya no era un lugar seguro para ninguno de ellos. Con algo de esfuerzo, Petunia se levantó del sofá y siguió a su hijo hacia la chimenea. Severus estaba esperándolos ahí con los polvos flu listos.

—Albus modifico las barreras anti-muggles para que ustedes puedan ver el castillo, los ha convertido en invitados del castillo, así que no será necesario que ambos porten un colgante como el que te di, pero sería bueno que lo conserves por si acaso. En cuanto lleguemos al castillo lo modificare para que pueda transportarlos a una ubicación alejada—.

—Está bien Severus—La voz de Petunia se oía cansada, pero estaba decidida a proteger a su hijo a toda costa—Hice lo que me pediste hace tiempo, están en la cocina—.

—Gracias Petunia. No tengas miedo cuando las llamas cambien a verde, estarán a salvo. ¡Despacho del director, Hogwarts! —.

Severus lanzó los polvos flu y Dudley junto a Petunia atravesaron las llamas. Severus espero a que las llamas regresaran a su estado normal y cerró la red flu. Fue primero a casa de Sirius y activo una protección que Sirius y él habían decidido usar como último recurso. Si algún mortífago entraba a la casa, esta implotaría sobre sí misma, llevándose al mago que entrara. Entro luego a casa de Petunia, y fue directo a la cocina por lo que sabía que Petunia había tallado para él.

Muy pocas personas sabían que los muggles tenían magia, una pequeña chispa, apenas una brasa. Eso les había permitido a las "brujas" hacer ciertas clases de magia. Años atrás, Severus le había dado a Petunia la oportunidad de aprender magia, magia que un muggle pudiera hacer. Le enseño runas.

Las runas que estuvo estudiando Petunia tenían que ver con protección, defensa y ataques. Había tallado en su casa, suficientes runas para protegerla casi de cualquier ataque, solo la casa de Harry y él era más segura que la de la familia Dursley.

En la cocina, había trastes, sarténes y cacerolas de hierro forjado, un metal famoso por repeler ataques maliciosos. Un metal muy despreciado en el mundo mágico a pesar de su utilidad práctica, siendo sustituido en los últimos siglos por hechizos. Pero en tiempos antiguos, ningún mago salía de casa sin una daga o vara de hierro forjado.

Encontró el surten grande y la cacerola con mango, perfectas para usarse como armas ¿Quién sospecharía que un simple implemento de cocina pudiera eliminar hasta un troll de montaña con unas simples runas talladas de forma discreta?

Luego fue hacia el cajón de los cuchillos y encontró varios de acero inoxidable con las runas talladas en el mango de madera de ébano. Por si solo el cuchillo podía ser letal, el ébano le daba propiedades mágicas muy potentes a cualquier cuchillo o daga que lo tuviera, pero junto a las runas podía incluso atravesar un _Protego_.

Petunia Dursley había aprendido bien sobre las runas. Era un mal momento para sentir orgullo, pero no podía evitarlo. Petunia definitivamente era más dura de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar.

Encogió los objetos y salió de la casa de los Dursley, copio la protección de los Black hacia la casa de Petunia y luego la extendió hacia su propia casa. Si todo resultaba bien al final, simplemente levantarían las protecciones y volverían a sus vidas normales. Si no, sus casas serían la perdición de cualquier mortífago lo suficientemente estúpido para buscarlos ahí.

Concentrándose, se apareció a la entrada de Hogwarts y espero a que la entrada se abriera. La pesada puerta de hierro se abrió y Severus camino hacia el castillo, esperando que Albus ya hubiera instalado a los Dursley. Necesitaba usar el pensadero con urgencia.

* * *

Severus se enteró por Albus que Harry ya se había encargado de instalar a su tía y primo en uno de los dormitorios de Gryffindor, al parecer el castillo sabía cuándo alguien necesitaba algo. Así que ambos entraron a los recuerdos de Vernon.

La botella que había aparecido cuando Vernon se sacrificó, contenía los recuerdos más importantes de toda su vida.

Así, ambos magos tuvieron que ignorar por el momento cuando Vernon entro a Smeltings, cuando vio a Petunia por primera vez, cuando su hijo nació, muchos recuerdos hermosos que seguramente su hijo y esposa atesorarían, pero debían avanzar al último recuerdo. Severus sabía que Vernon guardaría ese recuerdo porque significo poner a salvo a su familia.

Entonces vieron la tortura de Macnair y Rookwood hacia Vernon, no podían sentirse más enfermos de lo que ya se sentían. Albus estaba escuchando sobre "algo" que podía romper las protecciones de sangre, pero Severus estaba atento al lugar también. Ya había estado ahí antes, era una casa de "seguridad", irrastreable, pero podía llegar a ella ya que alguna vez la uso. Quizás había alguna pista que hubiera sobrevivido a la explosión de la poción.

Ambos magos salieron del pensadero cuando la luz de la explosión empezó.

Albus sabía lo que estaba pensando Severus y solo asintió, Severus se fue hacia los exteriores del castillo para desaparecerse mientras Albus pensaba a donde trasladar a los niños. Ya había avisado a sus padres y algunos tenían casas fuera del país, esos niños ya habían abandonado Hogwarts por la red flu, el resto no tenían a donde huir y sus padres preferían que quedaran bajo la protección de Hogwarts.

Pero Albus sabía que Hogwarts podía ser atacada pronto y si Voldemort traía a todo su séquito, estarían en grave peligro. No que no lo estarían en otro lugar, solo quería darles más tiempo a los niños.

Cuando Sirius Black llegó a su despacho, la respuesta le llegó como un golpe. Sirius y Severus tenían el lugar perfecto para albergar a los alumnos de Hogwarts.

* * *

Severus estaba revisando el lugar que hasta hace unas horas era una antigua casa de seguridad de los mortífagos. Había un radio enorme quemado, su poción era muy potente para apenas una cucharada. Estuvo revisando todos los escombros esperando encontrar algo que le indicara que era "eso" que le permitiría al Lord atravesar las barreras, y lo encontró al lado de lo que había quedado de Vernon Dursley.

La poción disolvía cualquier criatura viviente de su radio de acción, pero no la ropa. Tendido en el suelo, estaba el traje que Vernon había usado por última vez. Y al lado de eso, un cuchillo. Un simple cuchillo.

Severus lo tomo luego de recoger el traje de Vernon y un anillo de bodas que estaba al lado, estaba seguro de que su familia los querría para poder darle una sepultura simbólica a falta de un cuerpo sobre el que llorar y despedirse. El cuchillo no parecía ser diferente en nada, hasta que lo toco.

Había magia dentro del cuchillo. Magia de protección. Magia de un sacrifico. Severus entendió lo que había hecho el Lord. Había creado varios de estos cuchillos, cada uno embebido de sangre de un sacrificio voluntario, eso quería decir que varios mortífagos habían cedido su vida para que el monstruo pudiera atravesar las barreras y lograr sus objetivos.

Severus se desapareció hacia el castillo, llevando con él el cuchillo. Voldemort podría llegar a Hogwarts, el castillo ya no era seguro.

* * *

El gran comedor estaba a reventar, varias familias de los alumnos habían llegado para abrazar a sus hijos una última vez antes de que fueran trasladados hacia la mansión "Príncipe negro". Ninguno de los padres sabía dónde estaba, pero los Slytherin que vivían ahí desde el verano pasado, les calmaron diciendo que estaba muy alejada de todo y bastante protegida.

Voldemort tardaría un tiempo en localizarlos.

Por desgracia para los padres, la mansión era enorme, pero no tan enorme como para que ellos acompañaran a sus hijos, así que tenían que decidir llevárselos con ellos o dejarlos partir a la mansión. Todos los padres decidieron que sus hijos eran los que debían ser escondidos y trajeron a los hermanos menores para que se fueran todos juntos.

Los padres de las demás casas entendieron de pronto el enorme esfuerzo que supuso para muchos padres Slytherin el tener que separarse de sus hijos. Siempre habían creído que sus hijos serían los siguientes mortífagos, saber que sus propios padres los habían repudiado a todos era difícil de creer... hasta ahora. De golpe y porrazo, entendieron que esos padres mortífagos, no confiaban en su "señor", en que sus hijos estarían a salvo y vivirían, así que los repudiaron para que tuvieran una oportunidad. Sus hijos aún estaban en peligro, pero menos que si hubieran estado junto a sus padres.

Esa noche, Hogwarts quedo vació por primera vez en siglos. Incluso los fantasmas y Peeves siguieron a los alumnos hacía la mansión. La gente del agua también se había ido y el calamar gigante fue reubicado hacia un área del mar inmarcable, los centauros decidieron seguir a los estudiantes hacia la mansión para protegerlos, al igual que los unicornios. En el bosque solo se quedaron las acromántulas.

Hogsmeade fue advertido y también fue abandonado. La gente del pueblo se marchó hacia las casas de sus familiares y quienes pudieron, huyeron hacia Francia u otros países.

Para cuando llegó Voldemort y sus seguidores al castillo, no había nadie para presentar una lucha, y eso frustro enormemente al Lord Oscuro quien desquito su rabia contra sus mortífagos, matando a algunos para calmarse un poco.

* * *

La mansión nunca había estado tan llena, incluso los centauros se habían apostado en el bosque que rodeaba la mansión mientras los unicornios habían preferido estar dentro de los perímetros de la mansión. Afortunadamente había potreros donde podían descansar los unicornios y dormir un poco los centauros.

La mansión tenía un almacén de alimentos suficiente para mantener un regimiento por un año, así que, durante un tiempo, no tendrían problemas para alimentar a los estudiantes y los hermanos menores que se agregaron a la población de niños y adolescentes.

Harry, Dudley, Draco, Neville y Cedric estaban ayudando a organizar a los chicos mientras Petunia, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Pansy se encargaron de organizar a las niñas. Albus y la Orden estaban intentando avisar a cuantas familias se pudiera sobre los inminentes ataques de mortífagos, esperando reducir lo más que se pudiera los daños.

Al llegar la medianoche, ya todos los cuartos habían sido asignados, la mayoría de los niños de cuarto hacía abajo, estaban dormidos, muchos de los niños menores de 11 también y solo los alumnos de quinto en adelante y los adultos, estaban despiertos. Los alumnos dando rondas para vigilar y turnándose para dormir. Los adultos haciendo planes y buscando lugares donde ocultarse por si sucedía cualquier cosa, o los localizaba Voldemort.

Los Malfoy avisaron a Severus que tenían noticias mediante las plumas de Fawkes que Severus les había proporcionado y se reunió con ellos pasando de las 2 am. Lucius y Narcissa lucían 10 años más viejos.

—Supongo que el Lord no está feliz con nuestra ausencia—.

Lucius bufó.

—Mato a Thicknesse y Avery solo para quitarse el mal humor—.

Severus convoco un poco de café y brandy, ambos Malfoy estaban muy cansados como para conservar sus modales de sangrepura y bebieron de las tazas que les ofrecía Severus.

—Encontré cerca de lo que quedo de Vernon Dursley algo interesante, Lucius. Un cuchillo embebido de magia ritual. Sangre de un sacrifico voluntario. ¿Sabes algo de eso? —.

—De eso veníamos a hablarte Severus—Narcissa estaba temblando mientras sostenía a dos manos la taza de café, mientras su marido contestaba—Empezó a experimentar con Crouch Jr. y con Pettigrew. Crouch casi se clava el cuchillo él solo, pero Peter lucho. Al final lo mató el lord, pero había averiguado lo que necesitaba, son dos sangres, una víctima y un sacrificio. Creo cerca de 20 cuchillos, y uso un mortífago y un mago secuestrado para cada uno. El Lord uso niños mágicos porque la sangre de inocentes es más poderosa. 20 niños murieron para crear esas... aberraciones. Hijos de los nuestros. Niños que aún no empezaban Hogwarts—.

Narcissa estaba derramando lágrimas, recordando que el Lord había buscado entre sus mortífagos a aquellos que tenían hijos. Había algunos cuyos hijos no habían empezado Hogwarts. Muchos alcanzaron a enviar por flu a sus hijos al castillo con sus hermanos mayores, pero no todos, y esos niños habían perecido por la mano del Lord y Bellatrix. El lord no permitió que su loca hermana se ofreciera de sacrifico. La necesitaba viva para guiar a su ejército.

Severus se había puesto verde, Voldemort ya había sobrepasado sus propios límites.

Severus les dejó desahogarse un poco más antes de decirles lo que había averiguado y lo que planeaban hacer, los Malfoy le dieron a Severus la ubicación de otras casas de seguridad del Lord, pero advirtiéndole que tuviera cuidado de no atacar todas y no tan seguido. Si no, su fachada como "seguidores" se vería descubierta y ya no podrían proporcionarle información por que estarían muertos.

Los Malfoy se fueron cerca del amanecer y Severus regreso a la mansión. Los días que siguieron, Sirius, Remus y Severus empezaron a darles clases defensivas a todos los estudiantes y explicándoles el uso de las runas para hacer talismanes de protección para los más pequeños. También algunas clases de magia sin varita, para los más chicos, ya que, al no estar estudiando en Hogwarts, no tenían una. Cada tanto, entre Severus, Harry, Hermione y Albus, se ponían a hacer pociones. Las creaciones de Severus y algunas de Harry. Pociones de ataque muy buenas y destructivas, así como algunas de sanación. Nunca estaba de más alguna precaución.

Los miembros de la Orden iban y venían a la mansión por trasladores que solo podían ser usados por ellos, como una medida extra de seguridad, e informaban a Severus, Albus y los demás sobre los movimientos del Lord. Para estas alturas, Severus ya había revelado a algunos miembros de la orden, sobre sus espías dentro de los mortífagos y les dio las direcciones de las casas de seguridad, haciendo que un par de ellas fueran destruidas en medio de un par de redadas en "pueblos cercanos".

Augusta Longbottom llegó un mes después, con la ropa hecha jirones y algunos rasguños, pero entera, arrastrando a un inconsciente Algernoon Longbottom.

—Intentaron secuestrarnos para atraer a Neville y a Harry, Severus. Pero creo que a Yaxley ya no le va a agradar tanto sentarse por un rato—.

Severus le sonrió a la mujer al tiempo que le tendía una poción sanadora, Augusta era una adversaria temible y era estúpido de parte de los mortífagos el haberla subestimado. Llevaron por una flu privada (e ilegal) al inconsciente Algernoon (alias Algie) hacia Grimmauld Place que estaba adaptado como enfermería. Augusta fue acomodada en una de las habitaciones más cómodas de la mansión.

Las noticias eran desalentadoras y a la vez esperanzadoras. Muchas familias habían hecho un éxodo hacia otras tierras, varias incluso habían huido hacia América y Oceanía. Algunos otros habían sido recibidos en Japón, entre más lejos estaba un país, más atractivo sonaba para los magos exiliados.

Al final del verano, Inglaterra mágica estaba apenas viva, más de la mitad de los magos había huido. Muchos niños fueron recibidos en la mansión, apenas se corrió el rumor de que ahí estaban resguardados los alumnos de Hogwarts que se habían fugado antes de que la guerra entrara en su apogeo.

Evidentemente, esto hizo que la mansión fuera uno de los mayores objetivos del Lord. Albus tenía una propiedad en América, estaba en ruinas, pero podía servir como escape en última instancia, varios de los miembros de la Orden también pensaron en propiedades fuera, muchos de ellos tenían al menos una cabaña en un destino desconocido.

Pronto, cada niño de la mansión tenía dos trasladores que solo funcionaban con ellos, uno llevaría al niño a una de esas locaciones, el otro, lo traería de vuelta a la mansión y se activaría solo hasta que hubiera pasado el peligro.

A ningún miembro de la Orden le gustaba pensar que este era un plan de emergencia, esperaban no tener que utilizarlo, pero sabían que sería imposible de prever.

Luna había pasado su tiempo ayudando en las labores de la mansión y pensando en quienes podrían empuñar las armas que ella había creado. Por más que lo pensaba no lograba dar con los nombres, hasta que se cruzó con Draco y sintió un tirón hacia él. No era el uno de los usuarios de las espadas, pero tenían que ver con él.

Fue corriendo hasta donde estaban entrenando los aurores y Severus, se encontró a Hadiya transformada en un león y a Severus lanzándole maldiciones oscuras que eran engullidas con facilidad por aquel león que era su amiga también.

—Profesor, sé quiénes deben usar las espadas. Son los señores Malfoy—.

Severus paró su combate con su novia para atender a Luna.

—¿Está segura señorita Lovegood? —.

—Completamente—.

Severus sonrió sarcásticamente, no le sorprendía en absoluto.

* * *

El "entierro" de Vernon se celebró una semana después de que Luna había descubierto a los usuarios de las armas feéricas. Petunia y Dudley iban de negro, y los alumnos habían encendido sus varitas para despedir a Vernon. No era un mago, pero había muerto como uno, cuidando de su mundo y el suyo al hacer ese sacrificio por su familia. Albus hechizo una fotografía de Vernon que Petunia siempre guardaba en su cartera y la agrando para que la imagen de Vernon pudiera ser vista en la mansión, hasta que la guerra terminara.

Dudley encontró reconfortante que las fotografías mágicas pudieran moverse, daba la ilusión de que su padre aún estaba ahí. Severus le prometió que cuando todo acabara, mandaría a hacer un cuadro de Vernon, para que pudiera "hablar" con él.

Harry, sin embargo, sentía algo extraño durante el entierro. Algo lo estaba llamando en el bolsillo del traje de su tío. Y sin aviso, un objeto redondo voló hacia Harry, deteniéndose a centímetros de su rostro.

Un anillo de bodas.

—¿Qué pasó Harry? —Severus estaba pálido, nunca había visto una joya moverse así, aun las joyas malditas.

Harry observaba maravillado el anillo, en medio de él había una pequeña piedra preciosa. Harry supo lo que era apenas lo vio.

—Tía Petunia ¿Cuánto trabajo el tío Vernon para comprar sus anillos de boda? —.

Petunia considero que era una pregunta inusual tomando en cuenta que el anillo de bodas de su difunto esposo estaba flotando a centímetros de su sobrino. Pero en este mundo ¿Qué no era inusual?

—Tu tío gasto el sueldo de un año en nuestros anillos, trabajo horas extra hasta que pago los anillos más caros de la joyería más elegante de la ciudad, compro estos porque tenían un pequeño diamante amarillo y le recordaba mi cabello—.

—Una piedra, producto del trabajo arduo, y la lealtad a prueba de todo—.

En cuanto dijo estas palabras, el anillo cayo y Harry lo atrapo en su mano. Tomo el anillo y lo acerco a su pulsera. El pequeño diamante vibro y salió de su engarzadura y se fundió con la pulsera. La serpiente dibujada en el cuero empezó a destellar y ahora parecía una serpiente viva. Nadie vio nada más que esto, pero Harry podía sentir en su centro, en su núcleo, como la magia lo rodeaba.

Y sintió algo familiar, como si algo largamente olvidado, volviera hacia él. Luna le dio la mano y Harry fue a dejar el anillo de oro al traje de su tío. Harry sintió el aura de su guardiana vibrar con su magia completada. Ahora tenían una oportunidad contra Voldemort. Los amuletos le habían concedido su lealtad y su guardiana había despertado.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** Hace tiempo, me habían escrito comentarios de que Katari estaba "viva", pues no es así, no técnicamente, en el siguiente capítulo va a quedar claro por qué. También, el siguiente capítulo puede ya ser el último o al menos el penúltimo.


	59. El despertar de Katari

**58.- El despertar de Katari**

* * *

El día anterior a la batalla, había traído consigo la información más impactante para Draco y Sirius, los Malfoy.

Llegaron durante el desayuno acompañados de Augusta y Severus. Sirius, Remus y Albus tenían las varitas en ristre, así como el resto de los habitantes de la mansión, hasta que Severus les hizo un gesto que indicaba que eran amigos. Con reticencia, los tres magos bajaron las varitas y Severus los llamó además de Harry, Neville y Draco para que hablaran todos juntos en la oficina principal.

Augusta y Severus insonorizaron la oficina y solo hasta colocar el ultimo encantamiento se voltearon a enfrentar a su audiencia.

—Se preguntarán que hacen aquí los Malfoy. Ellos, bueno... han sido mis espías desde hace años—La voz de Severus sonaba algo insegura, sabia lo absurdo que sonaba, pero era la verdad.

Draco bufó, el menos que nadie podía imaginarse a sus "padres" siendo espías de nadie, ¿Qué los impulsaría a traicionar al señor tenebroso?

—Es cierto, los Malfoy nos dieron motivos para creerles y nos han estado proporcionado información sobre los planes del Señor Oscuro y hemos evitado varios ataques, pero no comparte toda la información con ellos, con nadie en general, así que por eso no hemos podido adelantarnos a sus planes—Augusta fue de las primeras que tuvo que ser convencidas por Severus, y no hubiera confiado en los Malfoy si no fuera porque ellos podían perder tanto como ella y Severus.

Draco no podía... no quería creerles. Sus padres lo habían amenazado, lo habían puesto contra la pared, su padre lo había expulsado de la familia y decían que eran espías, debía ser un plan para evitar Azkaban.

—No puedo creerles—Dijo sin más Draco—No puedo simplemente creer que un buen día se despertaron con ganas de traicionar al Señor Oscuro. No puedo—.

—Teníamos que alejarte de nosotros y del país—La voz de Lucius se oía gastada, seguramente por haber sido víctima de varios _Crucios_. El Señor Oscuro solía desquitarse con sus seguidores cuando estaba frustrado.

—¿Por eso me pusiste el ultimátum? ¿Para protegerme? No me taches de idiota Lucius. Simplemente no querías un hijo desobediente—.

—Si, así es. No quería que me desobedecieras, pero porque estaba pensando en cómo protegerte. Cuando me enteré de que era el diario, supe que el lord había llegado demasiado lejos en sus planes. Estaba seguro de que volvería y entonces se enteraría de la verdad. Tu madre y yo ya habíamos hecho demasiado para salvarte y sí el lord se enteraba, nos hubiera pedido que te entregáramos y no hubiera descansado hasta matarte—.

—¿De qué estás hablando Lucius? —Draco no entendía que tenía que ver él para que el Señor Oscuro quisiera su cabeza, al menos antes de emanciparse, ahora sí que tenía motivos para odiarlo el Señor Oscuro.

—Draco, tú no naciste el día que te dijimos. Naciste el 29 de julio—.

—Eso no me dice nada... —.

—Draco, ¿Sabes sobre la profecía? —.

—Harry me hablo sobre ella, ¿Pero qué tiene que ver conmigo? Ustedes no lo traicionaron—.

—Lo hicimos, tres veces—.

—Yo no entiendo... —.

—Draco, cuando tu madre supo que venias en camino, nosotros estábamos felices. Pero cuando la profecía fue emitida, no relacionamos la fecha de tu nacimiento a la profecía. Verás, las profecías no son "literales", tu madre y yo notamos que había agitación entre los mortífagos hasta que el hijo de Rookwood fue requerido por el Lord—.

—Pero Rookwood no tuvo hijos... —.

—Tuvo uno, tenía una novia y esta tuvo un pequeño, nació el 31 de julio, la mujer era una nacida de muggles, así que no había manera de saber quién era, pero esa noche Rookwood tenía al pequeño y el Lord entro a la mente de Rookwood. Estaba tan paranoico que pensó que, para asegurarse de no ser derrotado, debía deshacerse de todos los niños nacidos en la última semana de julio, fueran de quien fueran hijos—.

—...Mató al hijo de Rookwood y le borró la memoria, no iba a perder un mortífago tan eficaz. Yo había estado presente ese día, pero a hurtadillas. Había visto a Rookwood cargando al bebé y me intrigo. Cuando oí la maldición asesina, pensé que quien había muerto era Rookwood, no su hijo. Ahí supe que el lord mataría a todo niño nacido cerca del fin de julio, fuera o no hijo de sus enemigos—.

—...Tu madre y yo modificamos la memoria de los sanadores que ayudaron en el parto y falsificamos papeles. Pero, aun así, el lord intento entrar en la mente de tu madre y la mía, pero no contaba con que ella es una oclumante formidable. Y yo le había pedido a tu madre que me modificara la memoria y no pudo sacarnos información sobre ti. Cuando nos dejó ir, buscamos a los mortífagos que sabíamos tenían hijos y les ofrecimos esconder a sus hijos hasta que el Lord recobrara la cordura o tuviéramos un plan para huir, escondimos a los niños y les modificamos la memoria con un sello al final del encantamiento—.

—...Por último, la noche que partió hacía la casa de los Potter, habíamos decidido matarlo, logramos colar un veneno indetectable a su copa y lo bebió. Suponemos que eso ayudo a que el joven Potter pudiera eliminarlo esa vez. No contábamos con que el lord había hecho algo para garantizar que regresaría y ya les habíamos devuelto la memoria a los mortífagos con hijos.

—...Como ves Draco, eres hijo de dos padres que han enfrentado al señor tenebroso tres veces, y naciste al morir el séptimo mes, podías haber sido el niño de la profecía. Cuando intente usar el diario en el segundo año de Hogwarts de ustedes, solo pensé en dañar las reputaciones de Arthur y Severus, no tenía idea de que era en realidad el diario, pensé que sería alguna especie de maldición Imperius, pero no... eso—.

—...El lord había creado horrocruxes, y el diario era uno. Ese día le rogué a Severus que te mantuviera en su casa, que te protegiera, ningún lugar sería más seguro para ti que al lado de Potter y Severus, le rogué por la amistad que alguna vez tuvimos. Sabía que con los horrocruxes, el lord volvería y entonces averiguaría sobre nuestra traición—.

—...Cuando regresó, nos convertimos en espías de Severus y Augusta, quien temía que el lord quisiera eliminar también a Neville, por haber nacido tan solo un día antes que Potter, esa es la razón por la que Severus los ha entrenado estos años, para que pudieran defenderse del lord cuando regresara. Los tres son objetivos para el lord—.

Cuando Lucius termino de hablar, Draco no sabía que pensar, recordó entonces el verano del mundial...

—¿Por qué me intentaste maldecir en el mundial? —.

—Debía guardar las apariencias, pero mi maldición iba hacia un mortífago que estaba cerca de ti, mi varita no apuntaba hacia ti, aunque lo parecía. Jamás te haría daño Draco y lamento haber tenido que hacerte creer que ya no te amaba, ha sido lo más difícil que he hecho—.

Draco aún estaba renuente, pero veía sinceridad en los ojos de su padre.

—¿Por qué están aquí ahora? —.

—Escapamos, justo después de que tu madre entro en la mente de Bellatrix. La agarró con la guardia baja, Bellatrix estaba muy feliz por algo y a tu madre le pareció sospechoso y decidió averiguar la razón. El lord ha averiguado la ubicación de la mansión y atacara mañana—.

Era evidente que Severus y Augusta ya sabían esa información, porque no se sorprendieron por el hecho. Albus iba a decir algo, pero lo pensó mejor, quizás era mejor concentrarse en lo urgente, ya habría tiempo para resolver sus dudas. Y parecía que Sirius y Remus estaban teniendo los mismos procesos mentales que Albus.

—Bien, ¿Qué haremos? El lord tiene armas capaces de romper las barreras de sangre. Lucius esperaba que Severus y la Orden pudieran pensar en algo—.

Harry fue quien contesto.

—Dejamos que lo haga—.

Albus, Sirius y todos lo vieron como si estuviera loco.

—Harry, a pesar de que la profecía diga que tú tienes el poder de acabar con él no quiere decir que debas hacerlo o de que lo debas matar tu solo—.

—No me refiero a eso papá. Tengo los dos amuletos más poderosos del mundo literalmente en mi mano, además de un guardián poderoso en Katari. Les iba a decir hoy, pero esto paso antes. Se cómo usar el amuleto—.

—¿Qué? —.

—He estado teniendo sueños desde las vacaciones de navidad, sueños que repiten la misma escena con diferentes personas, primero pensé que había algo mal en los sueños, pero entendí que el primer amuleto estaba contando su historia, ya ha sido usado antes, pero ninguno de los involucrados había sobrevivido, por que ignoraban que necesitaban algo más. No esta errado el señor Malfoy, hay tres "elegidos", Draco, Neville y yo. Pero se necesita el "poder" que el Señor Oscuro no conoce, y sé que es, o más bien dicho, quien es. Y el amuleto requiere una última persona para que funcione, y también la he identificado. Todos estamos aquí—.

—¿Quiénes son los otros dos? —.

—Dudley y Luna—.

—¿Dudley? ¿Luna? —.

—Dudley nos sacó en el mundial de quidditch, no es un mago, pero conoce de nuestro mundo y es casi un mestizo en cuanto a su educación. Y Luna es mi amor, ¿Entiendes papá? —.

Severus asintió. El amuleto funcionaba para proteger y podía ayudarlos, pero eso dejaba la tarea de matar a Voldemort en otra persona, entonces recordó lo que Luna le había dicho, dos armas. Y quedaban dos piezas de alma, Nagini y el propio Señor Oscuro.

—¿Los Malfoy? —.

Harry asintió. La noche anterior, se le había revelado como vencer al Señor Oscuro durante un sueño. Su serpiente le había "hablado" de esa forma. El problema con la primera guerra había sido que el Señor Oscuro había divido a las familias, sembrado la desconfianza entre hermanos, pero eso ya no era un problema ahora. Al menos no dentro de los habitantes de la mansión. Todos confiaban unos en los otros, y había sido un proceso de años, de vencer juntos muchos obstáculos y prejuicios. Harry estaba seguro de su plan, o más bien, del plan de Katari.

* * *

Severus había reunido a todos los habitantes del castillo, y por todos era todos, tanto elfos domésticos, como magos, los Dursley, los unicornios, Hagrid había enviado por su acromántula del bosque a quien hubo que prometerle darle de comer algunos corderos como pago para no comer estudiantes, los profesores, y los amigos de Harry del torneo de los tres magos, Fleur Delacour y Viktor Krum que habían llegado por traslador luego de que se les envió un mensaje con Fawkes, así como toda la Orden del Fénix en pleno y los estudiantes que se habían exiliado en la mansión.

Por decisión unánime de la Orden y los alumnos de los últimos grados de Hogwarts, los alumnos menores de 15 tendrían que irse de la mansión y serían enviados a Grimmauld Place, ya que además de las protecciones de sangre, los Black tenían otras protecciones bastante desagradables para los intrusos.

Los niños menores de 11 irían a distintos lugares de seguridad fuera del país, solo las personas que los recibirían sabrían cuando enviarlos de vuelta con los trasladores. Por el contrario, si el plan salía mal, los niños de Grimmauld Place se reunirían con los menores en esos lugares.

Si todo el plan fallaba, Harry tanto como los demás alumnos que no pudieron ser convencidos de irse, abandonarían la mansión con trasladores que traían al cuello y que los llevarían a una propiedad segura en Francia, cortesía de la familia Delacour, desde donde podrían rastrear a los demás niños y huir lo más lejos posible de Inglaterra.

Lucius y Narcissa fueron instruidos por Severus y Hadiya en el uso de espadas, Lucius había practicado esgrima en su juventud, pero jamás con espadas como estas, Narcissa jamás había tocado un arma en su vida, a excepción de su varita, pero demostró que podía usarla a la perfección.

Severus sabía usar armas, ya que mientras Harry iba a la escuela muggle cuando niño, él se dedicó a aprender otras técnicas de combate, pensando que le serían útiles, así que había aprendido esgrima y artes marciales, incluso a usar armas de fuego, pero entendió que, debido a la magia, ninguna pistola serviría en el mundo mágico, solo en el muggle. Por eso les dio la instrucción a los Malfoy.

Hadiya era harina de otro costal, su padre y madre, eran fanáticos de los samuráis y los ninjas. Así que habían aprendido a usar katanas, también la vigilancia sigilosa, y le habían pasado estos conocimientos a su hija. Cuando se graduó de la academia de aurores de Japón, Hadiya había estado pugnando por que al menos se les diera a los reclutas, cursos de uso de armas, y al final lo logro, siendo ella la primera en inscribirse a pesar de haberse graduado. Hadiya podía usar un arma tan bien como Severus.

Severus sonreía cuando veía a su novia explicarle a Lucius y Narcissa sobre el filo de un arma muggle japonesa, definitivamente era la mujer para él.

El día dio paso a la noche en una exhalación y todos se fueron a dormir, luego de haber puesto a resguardo a los estudiantes que no estarían en la batalla. Severus y Remus, querían confiar fuertemente en la educación que les habían dado todos esos años. Y confiarían en los magos que habían dispuesto en Grimmauld Place y las demás locaciones, ya que, aunque jamás se unieron a la Orden, aun así, habían ayudado en mayor o menor grado a sostener tanto la Orden como la mansión "Príncipe negro".

Fue una noche donde tuvieron que usar poción para dormir sin sueños, ya que nadie se veía capaz de dormir sin pesadillas. La hora había llegado.

* * *

El día se sintió diferente en muchos aspectos, no era solo el hecho de que sería la batalla final y que después de esto solo había dos resultados posibles, celebrar la victoria o huir lejos. Había un aura extraña en todo, Luna no se inmuto, sabía que estaba pasando, y se lo comunicó a Harry quien se calmó sabiendo que la magia estaba de acuerdo con lo que pensaba hacer.

Ya había terminado el desayuno cuando una alarma les indico a los habitantes de la mansión que las barreras habían sido destruidas. Una voz sibilante se oyó en toda la mansión.

—Harry Potter, entrégate y entrega a los Malfoy y les perdonare la vida a todos los demás. Tienes una hora para decidir, luego los mataremos a todos—.

La voz se calló y Severus y Harry se miraron, era hora de ejecutar el plan. El día anterior Harry les había contado su plan a todos y parecía tan simple que podía funcionar, Harry jalo a Dudley, Draco, Neville y Luna y les fue indicando sus posiciones en el patio.

Harry había visto esta situación varias veces en sueños, siempre eran 4 y una persona que servía de eje. Lo había visto con su visión de Pompeya, luego fue un enorme incendio en una región boscosa, luego fueron muchas más visiones en distintos escenarios, pero la constante eran los 4 amigos y una persona más. Habían sido mujeres, hombres, jóvenes, todos ellos, siempre amigos, siempre juntos. Harry tenia a Ron como mejor amigo, y a Hermione como mejor amiga en Hogwarts, pero su primer gran amigo, fue su primo, Draco y Neville se habían ganado a pulso su lugar en su corazón y Luna, era la chica que amaba. No había mejores personas para manejar el amuleto que ellos.

El nudo perenne ya había sido trazado en el piso, una de las visiones había mostrado que trazando el nudo en el suelo podía dirigirse la energía mejor. Si se soltaba la energía del amuleto de golpe, todos los que lo usaran morirían. Y Harry quería evitar eso.

Coloco a Dudley en donde decía Stórge, a Draco en Philia y a Neville en Ágape. Luna fue colocada en Eros. En cuanto estuvieron en su lugar, susurro al amuleto: "ve con quien debas" y el amuleto se dividió en las cuatro piezas que lo conformaban. Cada pieza fue hacia su "dueño" mientras Harry se colocó en el centro del nudo y dejo fluir su magia libremente hacia Katari, quien lentamente despertó y salió de la "pulsera".

Una serpiente tan grande como un basilisco surgió de la pulsera y tenía las escamas más hermosas que alguno de los jóvenes hubiera visto, parecían joyas, eran verdes, rojas, amarillas y azules, dándole una cualidad tornasolada a su piel. La serpiente los observo y luego dirigió sus ojos hacia Harry, Harry intento hablarle en pársel, casi esperando que no funcionara, pero las sibilantes palabras surgieron como siempre. No lo diría ni bajo tortura, pero Harry estaba gratamente sorprendido de conservar esa habilidad.

—Protégenos Katari—.

La serpiente entendió la orden y serpenteaba alrededor de los chicos. Si alguno de ellos tuvo miedo de la serpiente, no dijo nada. Harry una vez más libero su magia y esta vez les dio una orden a sus amigos.

—Piensen en proteger a los que aman, piensen en ellos todo el tiempo y no alejen su mente de eso. Yo seré el eje de energía, Katari me permite hacerlo sin herirme, así que pase lo que pase, no salgan del circulo hasta que yo les diga. ¿Me han entendido? —.

Los chicos asintieron y Harry libero la magia del segundo amuleto, el que la muerte le había "prestado". La magia "densa" lo rodeo y empezó a extenderse hacia toda la mansión mientras la magia del amuleto fragmentado empezaba a vibrar con los pensamientos de los jóvenes.

Una onda de energía atravesó la mansión y cubrió toda la propiedad.

Voldemort, evidentemente, no respeto la hora y empezó su ataque antes, pero no esperaba esa energía mágica, era poderosa. El Señor Oscuro tampoco contó con las criaturas mágicas que se habían convertido más en familiares que en mascotas de sus niños, incluso la acromántula de Hagrid se había convertido en su familiar, al igual que Fluffy.

Aragog, la acromántula estaba flanqueando un lado de Hagrid y Fluffy el otro, Shadow rodeando a Severus mientras Hedwig y el resto de las lechuzas se lanzaban en picada a picotear lo que pudieran de los mortífagos. Tampoco contó el Señor Oscuro con los gatos Dante, Crookshanks y otros que los niños se habían negado a dejar atrás al huir y que ahora se lanzaban a arañas y morder.

Subestimo a los elfos domésticos que ahora atacaban las piernas de todo mago oscuro que veían con sártenes y cuchillos, mientras Dobby gritaba con ferocidad (o toda la ferocidad que podía un elfo domestico): _"protejan a nuestros amitos"_. Incluso subestimo la lealtad de los centauros, quienes habían trabado amistad con el pequeño Harry desde que había llegado a la escuela siendo un niño de 7 años. Desde que lo conocieron, habían jurado proteger al tierno niño y estaban dispuestos a cumplir su promesa.

Y también subestimo a Harry Potter y el vínculo que lo unía a Severus. Cuando la onda de energía mágica se expandió desde donde estaban Harry y sus amigos, el tatuaje que Severus portaba en su pecho, también cobró vida y se separó de su piel dejándole un león y una serpiente como guardianes, además de Shadow que no lo dejaba solo, entre los guardianes y el perro, los mortífagos no podían siquiera acercarse a Severus. Pero el Lord ni siquiera pudo ver esto, concentrado en sus propios planes.

Paso frente a Hadiya que ya se había transformado en una leónida. Voldemort quedó pasmado cuando la vio, ya que al igual que muchos, pensó que estaban extintas, aunque Bellatrix le había informado sobre ella. Bellatrix estaba buscándola precisamente y no perdió tiempo lanzándole una maldición cruciatus, pero esta nunca sucedió, Hadiya trago la magia oscura y la envió de vuelta hacia Bellatrix, haciendo que esta sintiera la potencia de su propio hechizo.

Ambas mujeres estaban enfrascadas en vencerse mutuamente.

Voldemort dejo atrás a Bellatrix y se fue abriendo camino hacia donde sentía la firma mágica de Harry. Lanzaba Avadas hacia todos lados, pero de alguna forma, ninguno daba en el blanco y se dirigían hacia rocas o árboles, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en encontrar a Harry y terminar la batalla a su favor.

Cuando finalmente llego hasta Harry, noto la onda de energía proviniendo de ahí, y vio a la serpiente que parecía estar hecha de gemas preciosas, protegiendo a 5 niños en completa concentración. Lanzo un Avada Kedavra con toda la potencia de su magia, pero la maldición le dio a la serpiente que simplemente sacudió su cabeza.

—Un guardián—Voldemort estaba atónito, los guardianes requerían muchísima magia antigua para ser creados.

Lanzo hechizo tras hechizo, pero la serpiente siempre detenía los ataques, entonces Voldemort uso un último recurso. Llamó a Nagini para que lo ayudara, quizás, la serpiente guardián no notaria a un animal.

Nagini se arrastró hasta donde estaba Voldemort y entonces intento pasar a la serpiente, pero esta le impidió el paso cada vez.

Voldemort no notó a los tres magos que estaban acercándose sigilosamente hacia él y la serpiente hasta que estaban ya sobre él y Nagini.

El sonido del filo de una espada cortando el aire, y dando en su blanco, fue lo primero que escucho el mago oscuro. La cabeza de Nagini había caído a su lado y el trozo de alma que había contenido su serpiente estaba siendo atraído hacia Harry Potter, y era devorado por aquella onda de energía mágica que lo rodeaba a él y sus amigos.

Un hechizo cortante que él conocía muy bien, le dio de lleno en el pecho y lo último que vio antes de sentir el frío del acero en su pecho fue el rostro de Lucius Malfoy cubierto con sangre, la sangre que había brotado de su cuerpo.

Narcissa admiraba el cuerpo inerte de la serpiente y el del Señor Oscuro mientras el alma del mago era arrastrada hacia donde estaban los chicos, incluyendo a su propio hijo.

En cuanto el alma de Voldemort desapareció, la conexión entre los chicos se rompió, excepto por Harry que se había desmayado. El amuleto fragmentado se reunió nuevamente mientras la serpiente que había sido su guardiana se acercó a él y lo rodeo con su cuerpo.

Los chicos estaban agotados y la lucha aún no había terminado, pero sin su líder, los mortífagos estaban empezando a rendirse, así que los tres magos corrieron a auxiliar a los jóvenes.

Cuando Severus se acercó para revisar a Harry, la serpiente se enrosco más alrededor del cuerpo del adolescente y antes de que Severus intentara acercarse nuevamente, una luz rodeo a Katari y desapareció, dejando en su lugar a una mujer que sostenía a Harry en su regazo.


	60. Al final del día

**59.- Al final del día...**

* * *

Katari había desaparecido en medio de una luz cegadora, y en su lugar, estaba una mujer... una mujer de cabellos rojos y una mirada esmeralda.

Lilian Potter sostenía en su regazo a su hijo.

—¿Lily? —Severus estaba asombrado.

—Hola Sev—.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Tu estas... —.

—Lo sé, pero no pude irme, no así... tenía que protegerlo y gracias a ti pude hacerlo—.

—¿A mí? —.

Lily estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, mientras la cabeza de su hijo descansaba sobre sus piernas y ella acariciaba su cabello. Lentamente, Harry fue abriendo los ojos y la visión de su madre lleno su vista.

—Sabía que había algo extraño en Katari—.

—Hola hijo, has crecido mucho—.

Por respuesta, Harry se abrazó a su madre rompiendo en llanto. La había extrañado tanto y siempre estuvo ahí.

—Te extrañe—.

—Lo se mi pequeño, nunca quise dejarte—.

—¿Cómo es que estas aquí? ¿Eres su mensajero? —.

Lily sonrió, su hijo estaba en lo correcto, a medias.

—Casi mi pequeño. Nunca me fui, no realmente. La noche que fallecí, mi espíritu no pudo irse, no seguí a tu padre, no podía dejarte así. Entonces vi a Severus y primero me preocupe, pero luego vi esa mirada, ya sabes, cuando ha decidido algo y no va a dejarlo en paz, y supe que él te cuidaría en nuestro nombre. Cuando Severus conjuro ese peluche, él había hecho una promesa solemne que la magia aceptó y creo un guardián usando esa promesa y la magia que había surgido de mi sacrificio. Un guardián (o más bien guardiana) que me permitió vivir dentro de ella y mi espíritu se alimentó de la magia que la había creado—.

Severus entendió a qué se refería Lily. La magia le había permitido a Lily Potter, estar cerca de su hijo y le dotó de magia suficiente para protegerlo en momentos de necesidad. Cuando los amuletos llegaron a sus manos, ella había actuado como intermediario, al estar muerta y ser solo espíritu, la magia de los amuletos no la lastimaba y le permitía a su hijo guiar la magia de los mismos sin sufrir grandes consecuencias.

—Entonces ¿Te iras otra vez? —.

—Ese es mi destino Harry. Se me permitió quedarme para protegerte, pero ahora estas a salvo. Voldemort ha muerto y pagara por sus pecados en el otro mundo—.

—Lily, ¿Has estado viéndonos todo este tiempo? —Severus sabía que Lily estaba despidiéndose.

—Si, y debo agradecerte el buen trabajo que has hecho con Harry. Has sido un padre maravilloso para él y me alegra ver qué has encontrado la felicidad con alguien más. Ella me agrada, y estoy segura de que James estará feliz de saber que tenía una prima—.

—¿Te volveremos a ver? —Preguntó Harry ansioso.

—Algún día, cuando su tiempo aquí se acabe. Que no será pronto—.

Lily Potter se levantó, haciendo que su hijo se pusiera de pie.

—...Me tengo que ir Harry, estoy segura de que a la muerte no le importara que sea su mensajera—.

Harry se quitó los amuletos de su pulsera de cuero y se los dio a su madre. Era extraño para el pensar que su madre en realidad nunca se fue, pero reconfortante al mismo tiempo.

—...Adiós mi niño, te amo. Adiós Sev, gracias por cuidar a mi hijo—.

—No tienes que agradecer nada. También es mi hijo—.

—Lo sé, y estoy feliz por eso. Aunque James tal vez no lo esté tanto cuando se lo cuente—.

Lily le guiño el ojo al decir esto y desapareció, dejando en su lugar a una "inofensiva" serpiente de peluche de varios colores. Harry la tomo en sus brazos y dejo que las lágrimas corrieran libremente, mientras su padre lo abrazaba.

Los amigos de Harry y los Malfoy, habían visto toda la escena y aun no sabían bien a bien que había pasado, solo sabían que Harry había tenido en sus manos dos de los amuletos más poderosos del mundo y estos se los había llevado el espíritu de su madre. Que, dicho sea de paso, vivía en la serpiente que había en la pulsera de Harry.

Luna entendió perfectamente todo y se acercó a Harry para abrazarlo también. La batalla había terminado y era hora de revisar los daños.

* * *

Los miembros de la Orden llamaron a los aurores para que se llevaran a los mortífagos y se replegaron hacia la mansión, mientras llevaban levitando los cadáveres, afortunadamente solo hubo bajas en los mortífagos y heridos en el bando de la luz. Los habitantes de la mansión se dirigieron hacia ella, incluyendo a los centauros, unicornios y animales familiares.

Dante y Ailrun no se separaban de Ron que estaba curando a una herida Hermione, una maldición cortante le pasó rozando la cabeza, no le dio de lleno, pero alcanzo a hacerle una cortada en la frente. Ron le ponía tanto cuidado y afecto a la curación que Hermione casi se da de topes en algún árbol por haber estado tan ciega todo este tiempo.

—¿Se siente mejor la herida Herms? —Incluso la voz de Ron destilaba preocupación genuina, y por una vez en su vida, Hermione mando su mente a volar y dejo que su corazón decidiera.

Por toda respuesta, Ron recibió un beso de Hermione, quien lo abrazo y junto sus labios con los suyos en un gesto un tanto posesivo. Ron se sorprendió... gratamente. Llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de ella, pero estaba esperando el momento de declarársele, y teniendo a Viktor Krum como rival, pensó que no tendría oportunidad, pero Hermione por fin lo había visto y el infierno podía congelarse si él la soltaba por voluntad propia. Ella era su amor y no dejaría que nadie los separara.

Viktor estaba ayudando a algunos alumnos a recuperarse dándoles poción energizante y vio todo. Contrario a lo que cualquiera pensará, él ya sabía que Hermione no era para él. Durante sus conversaciones por cartas, vio que Hermione era una chica inteligente, cariñosa y muy tenaz, pero el necesitaba a alguien más alocada y justo la tenía enfrente de él. Una pelirroja que le guiñaba el ojo descaradamente mientras atendía a un alumno que se había quemado un poco la pierna. Ginny Weasley había tenido tiempo de conocer algo más a Blaise y definitivamente no era su tipo. Pero Krum le parecía atractivo.

Krum observaba a Ginny y recordaba el año anterior que estuvo en Hogwarts y la recordaba con cariño por ser tenaz y descarada, una chica que se defiende sola. Definitivamente, Ginny Weasley era el tipo de chica que podría gustarle y pensaba darse una oportunidad con ella, así que le guiño el ojo en respuesta, ya habría tiempo de salir y pasear para conocerse mejor, pero parecía que ambos eran compatibles.

Sentados en un banco, Pansy y Neville discutían, Pansy no quería que le curara una herida en el brazo, le había dado una maldición muelehuesos y Neville intentaba que Pansy tomara poción crecehuesos y la chica replicaba y refunfuñaba. Neville estaba harto.

—Que te quede claro muñeca, eres linda y me gustas mucho, pero no voy a tolerar tus niñerías, así que se una buena chica, cállate y tómate la maldita poción ¡AHORA! —.

Pansy estaba sorprendida, Neville jamás estallaba así, se veía tan seguro y capaz... y le había dicho linda y ¿Qué le gustaba? Pansy se tomó la poción sin rechistar, haciendo que Neville sonriera.

—...Así me gusta. ¿Ves? No era tan difícil ¿Verdad? —.

Por toda respuesta, Neville se vio siendo arrastrado hasta una habitación y Pansy se encerró con él y no salieron hasta que tenían las ropas algo descompuestas, las mejillas coloradas y los labios hinchados.

—Escúchame bien Longbottom, me gustas y desde hace tiempo. Me gustó mucho ese Neville decidido y dominante y quiero conocerlo más. Cuando todo esté más tranquilo, saldremos a una cita, pero que te quede claro que ahora eres mi novio y no pienso soltarte—.

—No esperaba menos de ti, preciosa—.

Pansy y Neville pensaban que definitivamente tenían mucho que conocerse, pero la atracción estaba ahí, y era un buen punto de partida. Al menos, los besos habían sido sensacionales.

Shadow y Hedwig estaba algo nerviosas hasta que vieron a Severus y Harry acercarse a donde estaban, Xenophilius estaba feliz de ver a su hija sana y salva y desocupo un par de asientos para que comieran algo, habían empezado a llamar a los elfos para que alimentaran a todos, Draco iba junto a sus padres mientras se ponían al día y aclaraban las cosas. Draco aún estaba algo renuente a perdonar a sus padres, pero comprendía porque lo hicieron.

Los elfos estaban repartiendo alimentos a todos los que podían y reparando los daños que había sufrido la mansión. Hagrid se encargaba de alimentar a los animales familiares que aún no localizaban a sus amos, y los centauros aceptaron algo de vegetales que les ofrecieron los elfos.

A pesar de los daños, a pesar de los desperfectos, todos estaban felices de que la guerra finalmente había acabado.

Los siguientes días fueron de muchas sorpresas. Comenzando por el ahora, cadáver, de Bellatrix. Una de las maldiciones que envió hacia Hadiya había sido un hechizo cortante, pero cuyos resultados eran cortes internos. Nunca pensó que la naturaleza de Hadiya permitiera potenciar los hechizos oscuros y cuando le fue regresado el maleficio, sus órganos internos sangraron hasta matarla. Bellatrix había encontrado su fin con su propio maleficio.

De los mortífagos, muchos fueron interrogados bajo _veritaserum_ en el ministerio y se descubrió que lo que los Malfoy habían declarado era cierto, Voldemort había ordenado a sus mortífagos entregarles a sus hijos para sacrificarlos por "la causa", y muchos de ellos los pusieron a salvo, otros habían "repudiado" a sus hijos, esperando que la mansión "Príncipe negro" los acogiera, y otros tantos habían hablado con sus hijos, instándolos a emanciparse para que fueran acogidos también. Aun así, 20 pequeños fueron sacrificados por el lord para sus torcidos planes. Los mortífagos habían sido _Imperiados_ para entregar a los niños. Por primera vez, el ministerio no estaba seguro de enviar a Azkaban a los mortífagos, así que se decidió extender los juicios para analizar todas las pruebas y las "condiciones" de sus acciones.

Cedric Diggory y Cho Chang, quienes habían sido enviados al extranjero por sus familias, fueron a la mansión a ofrecer su ayuda y Cho tuvo la sorpresa de su vida ahí.

—¿Dudley? —.

—¿Lena? —.

—¿Alguien me puede decir que pasa aquí? —Harry miraba a ambos confuso.

—Harry, ella es Lena, bueno, yo la conocí como Lena en mis vacaciones—.

—Y yo nunca relacione tu nombre con Harry, sabía que tenía un primo muggle, y alguna vez escuche tu nombre, pero jamás los relacione—.

—¿Por qué dijiste que te llamabas Lena? —.

—Seguridad. Mis padres me dijeron que siempre diera otro nombre, por si acaso había mortífagos cerca—.

Harry veía el intercambio en la conversación con interés, ya que, al parecer, su primo había vuelto a caer enamorado de una bruja, pero esta vez, parecía que Cho genuinamente gustaba de Dudley. Como ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención, se fue alejando, arrastrando a Cedric que se veía igual de pasmado que Harry al principio, y lo llevó hasta donde estaba Draco.

—¿A dónde me llevas Harry? —.

—A que conozcas a tus suegros—.

Cedric trago en seco, había olvidado que Draco se había reconciliado con sus padres, pero no tenía nada que temer, los Malfoy aprobaban al galante y apuesto novio de su hijo. Narcissa estaba complacida con la elección de pareja de Draco, era un joven hermoso y se veía que adoraba a su hijo. Lucius solo le dijo que tenía su aprobación, pero que si trataba mal a su "pequeño dragón" haría que el Señor Oscuro pareciera un juego de niños en comparación con su furia. Cedric se preguntó si todos los que rodeaban a Draco eran así de sobreprotectores, pero una mirada a Harry, le dijo que si, que incluso Harry estaba dispuesto a enviarle unos cuantos _Crucios_ si le hacía algo a Draco.

Cedric suspiró, Draco valía todas las amenazas de muerte que le dieran. Y en ese momento, Draco lo abrazaba protectoramente. Su pequeño dragón valía totalmente la pena.

Harry dejo a la pareja y los suegros ponerse al día mientras él iba a buscar a Luna, Xenophilius no la había soltado para nada y tenía ganas de estar un rato a solas con su novia.

Severus había estado casi todo su tiempo libre con Hadiya, ninguno de los dos era de promesas y palabras tiernas, sabían lo que sentían y estaban felices estando juntos.

Petunia había estado ayudando a Madame Pomfrey con los heridos que aún no habían podido dejar la improvisada enfermería en Grimmauld Place, y durante su convalecencia, empezó a tratar mejor a algunos magos. Remus fue uno de los más maldecidos, ya que Voldemort dio instrucciones de atacar primero a las criaturas y Remus era un hombre lobo. Gracias a la protección de Harry y los amuletos, ninguno había muerto, pero eso no evito que sufrieran daños.

El otro mago que estaba tratando Petunia fue uno que salvo de un mortífago, Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody.

Alastor estaba enfrentando a tres mortífagos durante la batalla y uno de ellos había logrado lanzarles un maleficio a las costillas, con menos potencia de la necesaria para ser fatal, pero aun así lo había incapacitado, el mortífago se había acercado a terminar el trabajo, pero un golpe seco sonó y el mortífago cayo con el cráneo abierto por un contundente golpe de sárten.

Los sártenes y cuchillos que Severus había recuperado de la casa de los Dursley eran para que Petunia pudiera defenderse dentro del mundo mágico. Las runas que había inscrito en ellos los dotaban de suficiente poder para poder ser letales y capaces de penetrar los hechizos escudos más comunes.

Los otros dos mortífagos miraban a su compañero muerto como si no pudieran creer que una muggle pudiera infligir ese daño, pero un cuchillo rasgando su piel a uno, y un sárten golpeando el cráneo de otro, los convencieron de que Petunia era peligrosa.

En cuanto el único mortífago consciente se alejó de Alastor, Petunia lo arrastro hasta una pared y lo recargo ahí, al tiempo que le cedía uno de los sártenes y ella se iba a continuar protegiendo la mansión y a los habitantes de la misma.

Alastor estaba impresionado con la determinación de la mujer, no tenía magia, había perdido a su marido recientemente y estaba ahí, defendiendo un mundo que ni siquiera le pertenecía.

Esas semanas siendo atendido por la imperturbable mujer, hizo que Alastor pensara diferente sobre los muggles y la relación que tenían con los magos.

Sirius siempre que visitaba a "su lobito" tenía que pasar por el control de Poppy, pero luego descubrió que Petunia era aún más estricta que la medibruja y luego de que una ocasión Petunia lo saco de la habitación de Remus con un periódico enrollado, decidió nunca hacer enojar a la mujer.

El cumpleaños 16 de Harry, fue celebrado de forma discreta, ya que la prensa se había vuelto loca con la historia de los amuletos, y quería entrevistas y reportajes del "salvador del mundo mágico" y de los participantes de la caída del mago oscuro. Está de más decir que la prensa no podía entrar ni a los terrenos de la mansión ni a los terrenos de Hogwarts ni a Grimmauld Place. Las defensas de todos esos lugares habían sido reforzadas al extremo.

Los alumnos que habían sido enviados fuera del país como protección fueron regresados lentamente y pronto se reencontraron con sus familias. El reencuentro de los Slytherin con sus padres tardo un poco más.

Una semana antes de que terminara agosto, el ministerio por fin dio un veredicto sobre los mortífagos. Varios de ellos fueron sentenciados a prisión de por vida en Azkaban, lo cual ya no era tan malo, dado que los Dementores habían sido expulsados de la prisión. Los que habían participado activamente, pero no habían matado a nadie, fueron sentenciados desde 15 años hasta 40 en Azkaban, y aquellos que participaron, pero no mataron a nadie y fueron más coaccionados que de forma voluntaria, fueron sentenciados a arresto domiciliario por 5 años. Aquellos que habían sido _Imperiados_ y había logrado sacar a sus hijos, y los hijos de otros hacia la protección de la mansión, solo fueron sentenciados a servicios comunitarios por 5 años.

Una buena parte de los Slytherin suspiro aliviada, sus padres estarían en casa, mientras otros lamentaban que sus padres tuvieran que pasar una temporada en Azkaban, pero al menos no era de por vida. Todos los que habían sido condenados a perpetua, no tenían hijos ni familia, y se habían consumido en las artes oscuras y los designios del extinto lord.

El primero de septiembre llegó, y el ciclo escolar inicio con normalidad, o toda la normalidad posible.

Lentamente, el mundo mágico estaba recuperándose. Las familias se estaban reencontrando, y los que se habían exiliado, regresaban. El ministerio había sufrido varios ataques mientras el lord estaba buscando la mansión así que mucho del servicio comunitario de los ex-mortífagos tuvo que ver con reconstrucción. Las fortunas de los mortífagos condenados a Azkaban fueron incautadas y repartidas en la proporción de sus crímenes. Los que tenían perpetua, perdieron toda fortuna como parte de su condena, y ese dinero fue destinado a las víctimas de la guerra.

Por fortuna, Hogwarts no había sufrido daños y pudo usarse de vuelta sin problemas.

Hadiya había pedido su transferencia permanente a Inglaterra, lo que hizo felices a Moody y Severus, y a Harry, quien estaba feliz de que ella fuera una Potter, aunque nadie lo supiera. Al fin tenía un familiar, porque familia, había tenido desde que era un bebé, Severus era su padre y nada iba a cambiar ese hecho.

Albus Dumbledore dio el discurso del banquete pidiendo un minuto de silencio por los caídos en la guerra, e hizo una mención especial a los muggles y, sobre todo, a un muggle que ofreció su vida por proteger a los suyos y les proporciono los conocimientos necesarios para ponerse a salvo. Vernon Dursley fue aclamado en Hogwarts con vítores y dado que había exhibido características muy Hufflepuff, un retrato mágico de Vernon fue puesto en la sala común de Hufflepuff con la leyenda "Un Hufflepuff de corazón, Vernon Dursley, héroe de guerra". Otro retrato mágico, le fue entregado a Dudley y Petunia quienes lo pusieron en su sala cuando pudieron regresar a Privet Drive.

Cho y Dudley se siguieron escribiendo a través de Noor (la lechuza de Dudley), pero ya sus cartas tenían un matiz diferente, a Cho de verdad le gustaba Dudley y viceversa, así que ya habían prometido verse en Navidad, y Petunia ofreció a Dudley que invitara a los padres de Cho a cenar para conocerlos.

La boda de Sirius y Remus fue fijada para el final del año escolar y Molly Weasley, Perenelle Flamel (los Flamel por su edad no pudieron ayudar activamente, pero a cambio, habían estado elaborando muchas pociones para la enfermería de Grimmauld Place y San Mungo), Hadiya y Fleur Delacour, estaban vueltas locas, planeando desde las flores hasta la recepción. Y Remus era feliz de dejarles todo el trabajo, ya que todo lo que planeaban sus amigas, sonaba bien. Sirius solo esperaba que no eligieran colores rosados o pastel... y que hubiera tocino en el menú de la cena.

El mundo mágico se recuperaba a pasos agigantados y el futuro se veía brillante.

Severus pensó que quizás era hora también de pensar en el futuro, y Harry no pudo estar más de acuerdo cuando le enseño una caja de terciopelo con un anillo para Hadiya. Después de todo, Hadiya ya vivía en su casa y dormía en la habitación de su padre, solo era un mero trámite, pero estaba seguro de que a Hadiya no le importaría hacerlo oficial.

Al final del día, todo estaba bien, y su serpiente de peluche nunca se alejó de su lado, y no lo haría en un futuro cercano.


	61. Epílogo

**60.- Epílogo**

* * *

Habían pasado ya 5 años desde que Voldemort murió, para muchos Slytherin era hora de que sus padres volvieran a casa.

La mansión había sido su refugio durante lo peor de la guerra, y luego volvió a ser un refugio cuando sus padres perdieron sus fortunas, pero nada de eso importaban, ellos tenían sus cámaras personales y con la ayuda de sus profesores y Bill Weasley quien se ofreció voluntariamente para asesorarlos con Gringotts, habían triplicado el contenido de sus bóvedas y ahora tenían algunas propiedades en donde podían vivir con sus padres. Ya habría tiempo de volver a tener bóvedas enteras llenas de oro, ahora era tiempo de reencontrarse.

Hadiya y Severus se casaron un mes después de que Severus se le propusiera, no tenía caso esperar y poco antes de San Valentín dijeron el sí, y no permitieron que ninguna de las mujeres de su grupo de amigos, se metiera en su boda. Había sido sencilla y solo permitieron una ocasional sugerencia.

Remus y Sirius habían dejado todo en manos de sus amigas y la boda fue fastuosa y derrochaba "dinero" en cada detalle, era una suerte que Sirius fuera rico, y con la muerte de Bellatrix, la parte de la fortuna que le correspondía se repartió entre Narcissa, Andrómeda y Sirius.

Sirius cumplió su palabra con Draco y cuando este cumplió la mayoría de edad, le dejo elegir entre los apellidos Black o Malfoy, Draco escogió Malfoy, pero también quiso usar el Diggory, así que cuando se casaron Cedric y él, Draco era Malfoy-Diggory.

Cedric y Draco se casaron en cuanto Draco cumplió la mayoría de edad y hubiera acabado Hogwarts (un mes antes de su cumpleaños 18). En palabras de Draco "ya habían esperado mucho" y no se les vio durante 6 meses hasta que Draco anunció que estaba esperando su primer hijo. Gracias a una poción que Severus había inventado luego de que él y Hadiya habían estado teniendo problemas para concebir y resulto que era "demasiado poderosa" y permitía el embarazo masculino. Hadiya y Severus habían tenido su primera hija a la que llamaron Nahid, cuando Harry estaba a mitad de su séptimo año.

Mientras tanto, Neville y Pansy habían continuado su noviazgo y aunque aún no había boda en el horizonte, Neville si prospero con sus invernaderos y las "conexiones sociales" de Pansy, quien le trajo nuevos socios comerciales. Su novia era una mariposa social muy buena para los negocios.

Vincent y Gregory se mudaron a Francia en cuanto acabaron Hogwarts y se casaron con sus novias francesas, se habían llevado con ellos, lo que quedaba de sus fortunas familiares y fundaron un viñedo en sociedad, gracias a los conocimientos de sus novias ahora prosperaban como vinicultores y sus vinos estaban dentro del top 10 de vinos de la región de borgoña. La borgoña muggle. Los muggles eran muy buenos clientes.

Blaise se convirtió en actor luego de terminar la escuela, ya que tenía un rostro "fotogénico", desde que vio las películas siendo "un protegido" de la mansión "Príncipe negro" y pensó que le gustaría una vida así. Tomo varios cursos para "pasar por muggle" y luego de algunos trabajos menores, llego su gran oportunidad y ahora era conocido como el "ragazzo" Zabini. Le gustaba su nueva vida.

Theodore Nott, luego de que su padre muriera un par de años después de su condena en Azkaban, se volcó en su maestría en historia y Albus lo invitó a tomar el puesto de profesor de Historia de la magia, y el profesor Binns por fin se retiró al más allá. Según Binns, la razón de que no cruzara al otro lado es que no había conocido a ningún profesor que pudiera reemplazarlo y amara la historia tanto como él. cuando conoció a Theo le dijo "ahora te toca a ti" y se desvaneció. Ahora Theo era llamado Profesor Nott.

Sirius también hablaba en serio cuando le había dicho a Remus que quería muchos lobitos. Estaban dispuestos a usar la poción que inventó Severus, pero al final, adoptaron un par de huérfanos de guerra que ya no tenían ningún pariente vivo. Uno de ellos había sido mordido por Fenrir, quien ya había sido sentenciado a perpetua en Azkaban. Pero un año después, Remus decidió que quería probar con la poción y ahora tenían 5 hermosos "cachorritos", sus dos niños adoptados y 3 niños, ya que el primer embarazo de Remus fue de mellizos.

Cho y Dudley también se casaron y tuvieron 2 niños. Luego del fallecimiento de Vernon, Petunia se enteró que su esposo había invertido en varias acciones y no tenían que volver a preocuparse por dinero en su vida. Aun así, Dudley decidió poner una empresa de bromas (para muggles) en contubernio con los gemelos Weasley que vieron el potencial de expandir su "imperio" hacia nuevos territorios.

Los gemelos... bueno, Fred se casó con Angelina Johnson, y George, luego de varios romances fallidos, uno de ellos incluso con Lavender Brown, termino siendo "domesticado" por Katie Bell.

Ginny se convirtió en jugadora profesional para las Arpías de Holyhead mientras Viktor Krum acepto jugar para las Urracas de Montrose (Harry siempre tenía entradas para los juegos), eran perseguidos por la prensa como la pareja más famosa del momento, y siempre les preguntaban para cuando la boda, a lo que ellos respondían que no tenían prisa... dado que ya estaban casados. Pero eso no se lo iba a decir a la prensa, fue una ceremonia íntima, solo con amigos y la familia, en los terrenos de la mansión "Príncipe negro".

Alastor tardo casi un año en pedirle una cita a Petunia Dursley, temía que por su "peculiar apariencia", la mujer no quisiera ni darle la hora, pero como le recordó sabiamente su amigo Severus: "¿Qué no viste el cuadro de Vernon? Créeme, Petunia no ve la imagen exterior, no es lo que le importa". Alastor tomo valor y la invito a cenar. Petunia solo lo vio de arriba abajo y le dijo que pasará por ella a las 6 el sábado.

Petunia le gusto a Moody porque nunca había visto a una mujer derribar a un mago oscuro con una sartén, dos magos oscuros de hecho, y se preguntaba qué otras sorpresas podía encontrar en Petunia. Descubrió que Petunia cocinaba muy bien y conocía tanto de runas como él mismo. Petunia le enseño sobre música muggle y Alastor la llevó a obras de teatro que nadie sabía que le gustaban (a Moody le gustaba el teatro musical). Actualmente seguían viéndose, pero no había planes de una boda o vivir juntos en el horizonte y Moody no iba a presionar a Petunia.

Harry no había decido a que dedicarse cuando termino la escuela, pero dado que Luna quería explorar el mundo antes de establecerse, decidió acompañar a su novia a cualquier destino que ella quisiera. Así es como encontraron al esquivo Snorkack de cuernos arrugados, una manada entera viviendo en un bosque de Suecia. Sin embargo, Luna le hizo prometer a Harry que jamás le diría a nadie sobre el Snorkack y que prefería que todo mundo creyera que eran invenciones. Las criaturas demostraron ser tan mágicas como los unicornios, incluso su sangre, y era mejor que nadie supiera sobre ellas.

Después de ese viaje, Harry y Luna fundaron una editorial que publicaba a nuevas promesas, ya que las editoriales existentes solían ser algo "restrictivas" con los libros que se publicaban. Así que muchos libros nuevos vieron la luz gracias a ellos.

Perenelle y Flamel por fin le revelaron a Harry que el elixir de la inmortalidad que ellos tenían, en realidad les daba un año de vida y aún les quedaban como 50 botellas, así que vivirían lo suficiente para ver crecer a sus hijos de Harry y con algo de suerte, a sus nietos. Harry se sintió más ligero luego de esta revelación.

Severus renunció a su puesto como profesor de pociones cuando se enteró de que su segunda hija venia en camino, Harry estaba preparándose para hacerle la gran pregunta a Luna e incluso había hablado con Xenophilius quien primero le dio su bendición y luego lo amenazó con romperle las piernas si le hacía algo a Luna. Harry entendió a lo que se refería Cedric con "las amenazas de muerte".

Ya habían pasado 5 años como agua desde la batalla.

Para finales del sexto aniversario de la batalla, Harry y Luna dieron el sí frente a un enviado del ministerio y la presencia de sus más queridos amigos y familiares, en una de las propiedades de los Potter que ahora sería su hogar.

Cuando Harry le informo a Severus que sería abuelo, Severus salió inmediatamente a comprar regalos para su futuro nieto o nieta. Le compró una serpiente de peluche al primer hijo de Harry, James Potter (para disgusto de Severus, pero se aguantó estoicamente), dos años después, llegó al mundo Pandora Potter y un par de años más tarde, Lily Potter.

Severus tenía sus dos pequeñas, Nahid y Eileen y Dudley sus dos pequeños Vernon y Maylin, un niño y una niña.

Dentro de la familia de Severus, Dudley y Harry, se volvió una tradición obsequiar un peluche en forma de serpiente. En casa de Harry y Luna, Katari siempre tuvo su lugar de honor en la sala y a veces, solo a veces, los niños de la familia que pasaban por ahí juraban que veían a una serpiente con escamas como joyas, jugar con un león y una serpiente que parecían hechos de tinta dorada, pero cuando volteaban ya no estaban ahí.

Ni Severus ni Harry revelaron jamás que los guardianes seguían por ahí, cuidando de los suyos. Katari y sus compañeros no eran solo los protectores de Harry, sino de toda la familia que se formó esa noche de Halloween, tantos años atrás.

Habían sido creados a partir del amor y una promesa, y cuidarían por la eternidad de sus descendientes. Desde el otro mundo, James, Lily y Eileen sonreían por la vida que sus hijos tenían ahora. Y todo empezó con una "inofensiva" serpiente de peluche... y un muy cabezota pocionista que se rindió al encanto de un pequeño de ojos verdes y al que amo como su propio hijo en cuanto lo tuvo en sus brazos.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** Este fue el final del fic. Gracias por haberme leído durante 60 capítulos. El plot bunny que rondaba en mi mente cuando pensé en escribir esta historia fue una imagen que circulaba en Pinterest, de ahí, me imaginé toda una trama y la historia fue escribiéndose sola.

A ti que leíste esto, Gracias.


End file.
